The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos
by Montymouse
Summary: The Emperor created twenty Primarch Generals to lead the Imperium, one was created in secret but was thought to be lost until now.
1. 00R The Dark Founding

**Ranma 1/2 & Warhammer 40K Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Warhammer 40,000. All characters used belong to their respective parties. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop. This piece of fanfiction was created solely for entertainment purpose only.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

**By Montymouse**

**Prologue – The Dark Founding**

**XXXXX**

"_If I have seen further than other men it is only because I stood upon the shoulders of Giants." _

Quote – Isaac Newton

**XXXXX**

**Far, far into the future, somewhere nears the 41st Millennium . . . **

"_There cannot be peace among the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter throughout the entire universe."_

Since the first man stepped out into the cold of space four hundred centuries has pass and mankind has spread throughout the galaxy. There has always been a constant struggle for domination and survival since then. Everywhere the enemies of humanity gather their strength, plotting the downfall of Mankind. Wars have been fought over countless worlds and interstellar battles ravage the galaxy for hundreds of centuries. Human and aliens alike fought each other for reasons long forgotten. In an era where millions of innocent people might lose their lives in a single moment, worlds destroyed in a blink of eye. It is all common in a galaxy filled without remorse, unrest and savagery.

In the heart of the Imperium of Mankind rests Ancient Terra also known as Earth. Somewhere near the northern hemisphere of this blue white planet stood the massive grand palace of the Emperor of Mankind and seat of power of the Imperium. Deep within the white walls of the grand palace and the protection of the Adeptus Custodies resides the Golden Throne, the Emperor's final resting place. The Emperor's shattered body was carefully kept in check by a life preserving stasis field, fully aware of the events happening around him but unable to do anything. His broken body was beyond all restoration and technological advancements. Despite being unable to move physically, his mental and psychic powers survived.

It is twelve thousand years since the Emperor gave his life battling to save the Earth from the Warmaster of Chaos during the last terrifying days of the Horus Heresy. When he was first integrated into the Golden Throne, the Emperor was able to communicate semi coherently for brief periods of time to his loyal servants and Primarchs. Since then, the Emperor has lapsed into a complete silence, which has remained undisturbed now for almost twelve thousand years. The Emperor has watched in silence, the enduring struggles and battles of his people against overwhelming odds. The Emperor's psychic spread throughout the Imperium along a narrow corridor of subspace referred as the Emperor's beacon was one of the few things he could do. He continued to watch the Imperium forces halting another chaos Incursion that had emerged from the eye-shaped swirl of star cluster known as the Eye of Terror. Where the fabric of the material and immaterial universe meet and broken down to be consumed by the Warp.

In his silence, the High Lords of Terra rule Imperium on his behalf, and it is they who send the Imperium's fleet to war and who direct the Imperium's inexhaustible armies. Their task is to interpret and enact the Emperor's Will.

As the Emperor sat motionless on his throne with his thoughts, there has been thought that continued to plague his mind ever since the creation of the Primarchs and the Space Marines. The Emperor could see there was strength and determination in Mankind and every day they had to endure constant wars both internally and externally as new threats and dangers emerged from the shadows and the past to test the resolve and vigilance of the Imperium.

Since the Age of Strife when the Emperor was able to move freely, he had begun a secretive highly classified project to create genetically engineered godlike mortals. The Emperor wanted these divine beings to lead his vast armies across the galaxy to free mankind from alien infestation and reclaiming lost worlds in the name of Mankind, declaring that all humans as citizens of the Imperium willing or not. In order to do this the Emperor ordered many experiments to create these beings by usage of early techniques and dark arcane technology in gene alteration before moving into his grand project where he hoped would be the solution in combating the Ruinous influences of Chaos.

These living mortals would be designed to have power far beyond the reach of mortal men. Godlike mortal would be ten hundred times stronger, faster and wiser than any normal mortal could achieve except the Emperor himself. Their psychic abilities would be unmatched. Together with his scientists, the greatest minds of that age, the Emperor slowly unlocked the secret of life, unravelling the energies of the warp and refashioning in bodies of living beings. These living beings would be known as Primarchs. Samples of genetic tissue taken from the foetal Primarchs were used to create the genetic banks that would provide the blueprints of the very first gene seeds that would lead to the creation of the race of superhuman warriors, the Space Marines. At the age of the Imperium when the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes helped forged the Imperium from the scattered remains of humanity. These Primarchs would then play a vital and crucial role in the early history of the Space Marines and the Imperium.

Imperia records and databanks recorded officially at the height of the Imperium that the Emperor created a supposed twenty of these Primarchs in order to reclaim the lost galaxy. Unofficially for reasons unknown, the actual number was twenty one instead of the supposed twenty super human creatures whose powers equalled or in some respect exceeded the Emperor in some way. It was during the final stages of creating the first of these saviours of Mankind that the Emperor was struck down by a vision of the future that something terrible would happen to the Imperium he would create. He had been given hindsight into what would happen to the Imperium and that he would be helpless to act. Taking his vision as one of the possible things to come of the future, he decided to take some precautions. One of these precautions was to secretly proceed to create an heir in case something was to happen to him. By splicing up his own genetic code and DNA onto one of the unborn infants, he would create a successor.

Another measure in order to combat the forces of the Chaos was to issue an Imperial order for a project based on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn deemed classified, a founding project to be carried out at the beginning of the 31st millennium.

**XXX**

For all the secrecy and discretion in the creation of the Primarchs, the Emperor's plan was not unknown to the Ruinous Powers of the Chaos Gods. They saw that if the Emperor succeeded in creating these creatures that were immune to their insidious influences, then the Emperor would become invincible. It was the Chaos God Tzeentch who united the three Chaos Gods in sole objective in preventing it from happening.

As history unfolds, an unspecified disaster occurred during the final cycle in the creation of the Primarchs, resulting in all twenty one Primarchs in their infant stage to be scattered across the galaxy before they had the chance to become fully grown.

As Imperial historians recorded and followed the armies of the Mankind in the early years of the Imperium. The Emperor began the Great Crusade with his vast loyal armies to reclaim the galaxy for Mankind. As more and more of worlds were reclaimed and bought into the Emperor's light, he eventually came across the lost Primarchs. As each Primarch was discovered on reclaimed or rediscovered worlds, he had found that most of them had invariably risen in status and power due to their powers bestowed upon them. At the closing end of the Great Crusade, the Emperor was able to reclaim all the Primarch with the exception of one.

The last Primarch was never discovered by the Emperor.

Unfortunately the Emperor made the mistake of selecting the Primarch of the Lunar Wolves as his chosen one and declared Warmaster of the Imperium. To be tasked with carrying out the Great Crusade. With his favoured son at the helm of his mighty forces, the Emperor didn't know that Lunar Wolves Primarch had already been corrupted by Chaos, corruption deeply sowed into him.

It was a mistake that continue to haunt his mind forever as he sat upon his Golden Throne.

The Great Crusade lasted for about two hundred years where some of the bloodiest and fiercest battles were fought between the Emperor's finest and alien forces. Words were rediscovered by the Emperor's armies that had been cut off from Earth for millennia. Some worlds were found to have degenerated to barbarity while others continued to struggle, developing into sprawling hive worlds. It was soon discovered that a majority of worlds were found to be under the domination of aliens or fell into the influence of Chaos. It took the combined efforts of the Emperor, his Primarchs, Space Marine Legions, Imperia Guards, Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Navy to complete this mammoth task for the Mankind.

The Ruinous Powers of the Chaos Gods waited for the moment to strike the Emperor and the Imperium at their weakest point. Allowing them to reclaim more and more worlds, stretching the armies of the Imperium thinly across the galaxy, knowing that the Warmaster of the Imperium carefully planning and carrying out their wishes.

Around about the 31st Millennium, THAT opportunity arose. The Warmaster of the Imperium turned against the Emperor in an unforgivable great act of treason and betrayal. A civil war erupted within the Imperium known as the Great Heresy as nearly half of the twenty Primarch and their respected Space Marine Legions turned their weapons against their battle brothers. With the full support of the Ruinous Powers, the Warmaster of Chaos was confident of victory.

In the end, the fate of the Imperium and Mankind wasn't decided by the massive fleets or vast armies of both sides.

It was decide by a single duel.

The Warmaster of Chaos, Primarch of the Lunar Wolves against the Emperor of Mankind.

The stakes were high and terrible. The outcome would decide who would be the undisputed ruler of Mankind. The duel would be fought in both the material universe and the warp as their bodies and spirits battled for survival. The Emperor knew that defeat would lead to the irrevocable end of humanity and to the destruction of the very fabric of the universe.

The Emperor won ultimately but at a terrible cost.

The total consequences of the civil war left the once mighty and powerful Imperium shattered into ruins and chaos. It has taken the Imperium ten thousand years for the Imperium to regain its stability. The war continued where mere survival is justly hailed as victory against the overwhelming odds.

Today . . .

The Emperor now lives solely on the immeasurable force of his supreme will. His broken body and decayed body preserved by the Golden Throne. His immense psychic powers reaching out to his people, enveloping and protecting mankind across the Imperium. His consciousness wanders through the eternal planes of existence and the immaterial universe known as the Warp. He continues an enduring never ending fight against the hordes of daemons that resides there in sole purpose of preventing the daemons of the warp from spilling freely into the material universe.

Despite all of this, a single thought continues to pass through his mind.

"What has happened to my son?"

**XXXXX**

**20th Century . . . **

Somewhere in a little seclude area of relatively large island formation called Japan. A young woman wearing a fine and elegant printed kimono stood on her porch of her private summer house. She had gleaming dark crimson coiffure hair and white skin enhancing her beauty. The woman looked out to see a three year old boy playing in the courtyard at the far end, being watched by his assigned tutor who was reading a book. The young woman couldn't help but smile as that little bundle of energy was the joy of her life.

"Ranma," a single word escapes her delicate lips.

The young boy was her pride and joy even thought she wasn't related to him by blood. She always regarded him as her own son and never looked back upon her decision to adopt him ever since she discovered him abandoned in the wilderness during one of her tour. Although some questions were asked about her son by some of her family members, she was able to come up with a reasonable excuse given the age of the boy that she had him in secret.

The woman was surprised at how well Ranma seemed to have adapted to her way of life, understanding basic Japanese language and maths problems at incredible rate. There was something about him that she just couldn't quite place her finger on it. Despite the extensive private inquires into the boy's origins and past, nothing had turned up. One thing for sure, there was no way on earth she was going to give up her claim on Ranma if someone turned up now that Ranma was part of her life. She would fight tooth and nail for custody for him if it happens.

She smiled even further when the young black haired boy turned and waved enthusiastically at her before returning back to what he was doing. His tutor stood up immediately and bowed realising that the 'mother' was there. She was about to step out onto the courtyard when she heard someone calling her from inside the house.

Sighing lightly, the young woman waved to her son and nodded to his tutor that she would be joining them shortly. She turned around and entered the household.

Meanwhile . . .

The female tutor smiled gently at Ranma and told him to his mother would be back.

Ranma nodded enthusiastically.

The three year old child was keeping himself amused like he usually did by throwing a yellow ball against a high wall and catching it over and over. Some of the maids and servants couldn't help notice the extraordinary dexterity and agility he was displaying for a child. It was clear from the display that he possesses great balance and eye coordination, never tripping or fall over himself, much unlike other children his age.

As he turned around, he was surprised to see that his tutor was nowhere in sight which was odd as he would have heard her leave or something. He was sure that his tutor would get into trouble as he happened to overhear not to leave him out of her sights or else by his mother, still . . .

Little Ranma shrugged and continued to do what he doing and turned to face the wall.

It was at this point that a huge shadow cast over him. Thinking it was his tutor coming back from wherever she disappeared from. Ranma turned around and was greeted by man in white martial arts attire. He was wearing glasses and smelt funny.

The man smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Boy, you're coming with me."

TBC . . .

**XXXXX**

**Ranma 1/2 Timeline:** Somewhere before the events leading up to Lord Saffron and the battle at Mount Phoenix. It is noted that Ranma has fought and beat everyone e.g. Pantyhose Taro, Prince Herb, Ryü Kumon except for Saffron and Kiima.

**Author Notes: **

The story is set in alternative universe. In attempt to explain how Ranma could have defeated the Phoenix God, Saffron at the end of the Manga series. Although I stated that Ranma have not fought Saffron yet, as a Primarch, he would the strength and prowess to match the Phoenix God King if the encounter did arise. As I recall the Primarch of the Blood Angels, Sanguinius fought and defeated a Bloodthirster, a Greater Daemon of Khorne at the gates of the Terra Palace during Horus Heresy.

Now, the original Ranma in both the Manga/Anime series wouldn't have a chance in hell if he took on a Greater Daemon especially those from Khorne or a Saiyan from Dragon Ball considering his level of skill at his peak. An impressive feat for a mortal likes Ranma but there no chance against overpowered character. Remembering that Ranma is still a mortal so no matter how much training he does, not of the magical kind, it wouldn't do him any good against a powerful Daemon, Saiyan or God/Demon more powerful than Class 3 limited which is stretching it a bit. I know that the Sailor Scouts do have their magical powers to rely upon when they battle monsters in Juuban on a daily basis.

The way I planned for this piece of fanfiction to be written is for an excuse to power up Ranma Saotome power levels to match a God/Demon. Anyway in my opinion I think Saffron was a Demi God rather than a full fledge ass kicking one and I think Ranma had the wits and edge to win out, just barely. Other stories I have read just made Ranma a God outright (some are very good) but making Ranma mortal being with God-like power would be just right for me. Anyway I wanted to see more Warhammer 40,000 crossover stories as there is very little around. Just expect Ranma to be quite different from the normal Ranma, higher intelligence but character may vary according to his surrounding and who he comes into contact. Although I did notice that Ranma kinda looks like the Emperor according to some books released by White Dwarf and Games Worksop. At least it would explain why Ranma doesn't look like Genma no matter how much I picture it.

Final note **IF** I cross this story with Dragon Ball Z then Ranma would have a very good chance at laying the Smackdown on those overpowered characters rather than becoming a Saiyan himself as a mortal Ranma would be impossible for him to achieve. Also Ranma could be matched up with Bra or Pan or other female characters, as there are very little stories around that have this matchup due to their power levels.

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury**

**Version 1.0 08/11/02**

**Version 2.0 20/01/03**

**Version 3.0 26/03/03**

**Version 4.0 09/12/06**


	2. 01R Guardian Angel

**Ranma 1/2 & Warhammer 40K Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Warhammer 40,000. All characters used belong to their respective parties. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop. This piece of fanfiction was created solely for entertainment purpose only.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

**By Montymouse**

**Chapter One - Guardian Angel**

**XXXXX**

_"Thought Begets Heresy; Heresy Begets Retribution"_

**XXXXX**

**Timeline: 41st Millennium, far into the future . . . **

Somewhere deep in the Eastern Fringe of the Imperium, beyond the scope of Astronomican is uncharted territory unclaimed or undiscovered by the Imperial forces. Empty space and stars was the only thing you could see in this vast region of space, aside from a few space dust clouds and asteroid fields that littered this region of space. Most of the planets that reside in this region are dead worlds although some of the planets have populations which are feral or barbarous. There were some signs on some of the worlds that suggested a once advanced civilisation and culture long forgotten most likely due to interstellar conflict, disaster or simply complete isolation from fierce warp storms. Other worlds are just merely bases to strike the Imperial planets in pirate raids. There wasn't much activity happening in this region of space due to the low priority status. The worlds occupying the sector were either too inhospitable or have very little worth or just merely dead worlds. The only forces that actually venture this far into the remote sector were mainly traitors, fugitives escaping from the watchful eye of the Imperial forces or rogue psykers on the run from the Inquisition. Some alien races like Eldar Pirates operate in nearby asteroid fields, using webways paths to conceal their operations.

In a nearby asteroid field, you could just make out a ship floating through space, operating on minimal power which suggests that ship was trying to avoid detection from its mysterious pursuers. The actual ship was a heavily modified Cobra Class Destroyer bearing the similarities to the pre Horus Heresy colour scheme used by the Dark Angels Space Marine Legion. Looking at the current state of the Cobra Destroyer, it seemed it had taken quite a beating from whatever it been through lately. The modification made on the ship predates to the Dark Ages of Technology. Some of the technologic modifications made to the fast strike ship would be highly sought after and valuable to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Modifications such as the advance detection sensors and thrusters were thought to be lost or to even exist. The meant that the destroyer could outrun most ship in the Imperial and Adeptus Astartes Fleet roster or avoid detection before the enemy knew where they were. Against a Capital Class ship, the Cobra Destroyer would stand no chance bur against smaller ships or escorts it could prove to be a worthy and dangerous foe.

As the Cobra Class Destroyer hid amongst the large asteroids, emergence repairs were being conducted but due to the small crew onboard the ship, all hands were on damage control and restore power to the forward void shields. In fact without the brave efforts from the ship's crew and quick action from Captain, the ship would have torn itself into pieces as it had suffered heavy damage ranging from total shield failure to major bulkhead damage. Additionally to the damage, there was a particularly large gash torn across its forward bow. Fortunately due to the quick thinking from the Captain, they managed to lock down the relevant compartments down in time otherwise most of the crew would have been sucked out in the cold vacuum of space.

Their pursuers were the ones responsible for the damage inflicted on them were the ships from the Dark Angels Chapter. Fortunately for the Cobra Destroyer, they had successfully disengaged during the skirmish and were now just hiding n the Asteroid field hoping the magnetic fields would distort Dark Angel long range sensors. A few hours ago, they managed to restore temporary power to forwards shield in order to avoid further damage to the hull as makeshift repair were made.

In one of the remaining sealed compartments stood a tall, hooded robed man, his stature was impressive and easily those of the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes. His thoughts as dark as the night as he removed and placed on nearby table his master crafted plasma and bolt pistol along with a modified C'Tan Phase Sword, a relic he found on a backwater world. He then proceeded to unhook the power pack strapped to his back, letting it fall on the metal floor with a thud. He turned off his vox communicator, refusing to contact or listen to anyone.

The enigmatic man reached out and pulled back his hood, revealing his feature for the first time. He was quite handsome, with short pitch black hair, and dark blue eyes which behind them lurked the intellect, wisdom and intelligence of a battle harden warrior. A deep scar ran across his left cheek attest to his years of battle experience. Physically, the man was in excellent condition, but there seemed to be something calculating and emotionless about him, a common characteristic only to be found in the warriors of the Dark Angels Chapter. Further evidence linking him to this specific chapter he was once a former Space Marine was that beneath his white robes, you could just see the hint of dark green colour pre-heresy power armour. Attracted just behind him across his waist was a sheathed beautiful crafted Powersword with a golden insignia of a roaring Lion's head on the end of the pommel. He would always be seen carrying the blade, never leaving it out of his sights. Strangely enough, no one had ever seen him use or unsheathed the sword in battle which led to some significant theories regarding the sword within the inner circles of the Dark Angels and the Inquisition.

In the past, the man had once been in the service of the almighty Emperor of Mankind, under the command of Primarch of the Dark Angels, Lion El' Jonson. He had proudly fought in the name with unquestionable loyalty and commitments during the Great Crusade. Once a former Dark Angels champion, he held the rank of Captain and commanded hundreds of the Emperor's finest before Horus Heresy. Today, he was now an outcast, a fugitive in the eyes of the Imperium and branded one of the Fallen, cursed to wander through time and space, never able to return to his homeworld. He former battle brothers now hunt him down in attempt for redemption for the treasonous act by Luther. Having no master to follow, the man now wanders the void but he wasn't alone for you see, many of the Fallen Dark Angels have joined him, viewing him as the last hope in otherwise pointless life. Always seeking him out wherever he goes, knowing where he would be whilst his pursuer could not still remains a mystery.

The enigmatic man pulled out a metal chair and sat down as he started to view the stack of data slates and hololithic cubes on the table, reading the battle and intelligence reports from the recent planetary incursion. The man closed his eyes, bringing the events from his memory.

"Alpha Legion," he muttered. "Once a traitor, always a traitor, there is no honour amongst them now."

The man opened his eyes and looked down and saw the reports from the field and noted that they recorded everything into account. A slight chuckle escaped from his lips as he should have known better than to trust them, but it was the means to achieve his objectives.

"Heh, that the last time, I'm working with those traitorous back stabbing bastards," he said, slamming his fist down on the metal table causing the stack of files to go everywhere, almost breaking the table into two.

"Four Fallen dead, two captured by the Dark Angels . . . hmm . . . they should be on route to the Tower of Angels by now. Damn their souls." he whispered under his breath, regaining his cool composure again.

He then lay back against the chair and recalled the events in the past thirty six hours in which he narrowly avoided capture by his former battle brothers . . . the Dark Angels Ravenwing Company. His involvement and eventually consequences came as he had predicted when dealing with his clients.

He was asked by the small Alpha Legion Fraction Commander, Chaos Lord M'Jarka to assist them in recovering an ancient relic hidden on the surface of a death world class planet in the Inarze system and in return would be richly rewarded for his efforts. Now to him . . . he couldn't trust the bastead as far as he could throw him, but the relic did intrigue him greatly if it was true, his curiosity eventually gave in to his sense of paranoia and distrust. It should have been a simple search and recovery mission but in galaxy where nothing was ever simple, there was complication that M'Jarka failed to mention to him . . . Azrael.

Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels Chapter, Commander Azrael was well aware of his current whereabouts. His determination to capture the most elusive of all the Fallen Angels was so great that he taken command of the operation by personally leading the second company known as Ravenwing. Arriving in the system a few days before the others, Azrael put in motion his plan of action to capture him, using one of the moons that orbits the death world from detection, the Ravenwing waited for their opportunity. Allowing them to make planet fall on the world, Azrael led the assault, their mission to capture the Fallen Angel one-zero-zero. As soon as the Alpha Legion sighted the Chapter Fleet of the Dark Angels emerging from the moon's shadow, Chaos Lord decided that it time to leave as soon as possible, as soon as he had recovered the ancient relic.

**Flashback**

His first suspicions had been right. M'Jarka had double crossed him.

He was able to recover the ancient relic from an old disused underground complex. The actual relic itself was actually made up of three thin metallic discs which to anyone would dismiss them as rubbish but not him. He knew what they were and recognised the true value of these discs. He knew that these disks contained something so rare and valuable that entire civilisations were wiped out just for the possession of these three small disks. Within the metallic disks held the ancient STC, Standard Template Construction application programs. The STC contained the blueprint designs used by earlier pioneers from basic survival equipment to forgotten advance weaponry and equipment. Carefully placing them away in a small metallic cube, he managed to escape the traps and pitfalls out of the complex and was on his way out, he happened to notice something lurking near the exit. It was Chaos Lord M'Jarka and his personal retinue of Bodyguards.

As soon as he locked eyes with M'Jarka, hearing bark orders and see the bodyguards raise their weapons. He dropped to the floor as bolt shells blasted through the narrow corridor, popping chunks of rock concrete.

"Damn," he thought as he kept his head down as shells peppered around him, shielding his face with his arm, rising to his knees and fire both his guns at them. Most of his shots went wide due to the fire superiority by the Chaos Space Marines as he kept firing.

Then suddenly the firing stopped. There was eerie silence as Cypher peered around the corner.

"Cypher!" exclaimed M'Jarka. "Give it to me now! Give me the relic now and I will let you live!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Cypher murmured, taking the brief opportunity to slam in a new load into pistols.

"I don't think so, M'Jarka." Cypher shouted. "What guarantees do I have you won't just kill me after I hand you the relic."

"Don't be a fool, Cypher! Give me the relic now and we can all leave this wretched planet. You have my word." M'Jarka sneered at him.

"Your word means nothing," Cypher replied calmly. "I can wait. My men should be arriving in few moments."

M'Jarka cackled evilly.

"Didn't you know . . . the Dark Angels are already here?"

"You're buffing," Cypher responded.

"Face it, Cypher. You're outnumbered and outgunned. They will be here within the next few moments. Give me the relic now or do you want to die on this backwater planet." M'Jarka gave his ultimatum to the Fallen Angel.

"Damn," Cypher cursed under his breath. Seeing that he had no choice, he tossed the box at M'Jarka feet.

One of his bodyguards moved to pick it up. Cypher immediately fire twice. Searing bolts of incandescent fire slammed straight into the Chaos Space Marine, taking it square in the chest and fell down on the ground, dead and smoking.

M'Jarka looked at the dead warrior before glaring at Cypher.

"That was for the ambush. Now pick it up," Cypher said, gesturing with his plasma pistol.

M'Jarka bent down and picked up the metallic box. His bodyguard shifted around him, forming a defensive line.

"You are far too trusting, Cypher. Do you honestly think I would help you once I have the relic in my hands? Who do you think informed the Dark Angels to this planet?"

Cypher was silent.

"It was I, Chaos Lord M'Jarka who will be your downfall. It's been nice working with you but it seems like our time is up. I do hope we never meet again." M'Jarka cackled eve n more as he and his bodyguard teleported back to their ship.

Cypher climbed out of the corridor and looked ahead at the horizon and saw distant rumble in the distance. Bikes and Landspeeders were heading towards him bearing the colours of the Ravenwing. He was nearly a kilometre away from the pickup spot. An undesignated Rhino transport was heading towards him from opposite direction.

Things were now officially messed up.

**End of Flashback**

Cypher opened his eyes. He had barely escaped with his life. He still feels the sensation of fiery red pain flared across his abdomen and side. He felt his blood pumped, hot and fast. His vision blurred as he snapped off a couple of shots. Fireflies spun before his eyes. More shouts sounded behind him as he parried a powerful downward blow from his opponent in front of him. At that moment he had thought that his luck had finally ran out as duelled with members of the Ravenwing and Grand Master Azrael.

Cypher remembered vividly, Azrael's glowing power sword bought down on him when suddenly he felt a tingling sensation. Everything slowed, his senses paled as this feeling grew stronger and stronger until there was a bright flash and everything went blank. Last moment image he saw was Azrael's face in sheer astonishment.

He almost blacked out, and struggled to keep himself from slipping into unconsciousness. Next thing he knew, he was standing at the designated pickup spot, as he realised that he had just been teleported away from the battle scene. It couldn't have been a teleportation beam as the Dark Angels had jammed all signatures coming in and out of the area sector.

Cypher rubbed his forehead as he always did wonder who or what it was that would spirit him way at the last moment of danger. His thoughts then turned to the Chaos Lord M'Jarka.

"I wonder if he open box yet?" Cypher thought wistfully.

A cunning smirk appeared on his brooding facial feature as he had anticipated something like this would happen although the appearance of the Dark Angels Chapter was unexpected.

"At least he didn't get these," Cypher then pulled out from his robe, three metallic disks containing the STC programs.

Suddenly without warning just like the time when he was whisked away on the planet's surface, Cypher's vision blurred. He felt his strength faded quicker than the last time as the tingling sensation grew again.

This time he blacked out into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

**Alpha Legion Chaos Cruiser _Mayhem_ . . . **

Chaos Lord M'Jarka carefully walked toward the altar, placing the metallic cube on a small stone pillar. M'Jarka grinned gleefully at the potential contained within the box.

"At last, I have the means to destroy the wretched Imperium!" M'Jarka slid back the metallic lid of the box and peer in.

Inside the box was a small detonator connected to some sort of device instead of the three STC disks he had thought them to be. M'Jarka eyes widened in fear as recognised the device that was connected to . . . it was definitely a rare relic of the dark ages of technology . . . valuable and powerful . . . a deadly VORTEX GRENADE.

"What the . . . DAMN YOU CYPHER! DAMN YOUR SOUL TO HELL!!!"

M'Jarka didn't have time to utter another curse as the red light on the detonator suddenly changed to green and an electric charge activated the dormant relic.

**XXX**

Cypher had no idea how long he had been unconscious.

He woke to the strange sensation of weightlessness. Was he being carried to stand before the divine Emperor and judged? Or might it be his immortal soul was being delivered to be consumed by the denizens of the warp. Somehow he didn't imagine that his final journey would feel this awkward or as painless. Crackling his eyelid and mustering his courage, Cypher noticed someone hanging over him through his bleary gaze but as soon as his focused his vision, the stranger moved away.

Cypher rose to sitting upright position and rubbed his eyes. He realised he was sitting in a large bright lit white room with some sort of white mist roaming the floor, making it difficult to see the actual ground. Hauling himself to his feet, he looked around cautiously for any immediate threats. At that point, he realised the wounds he suffered had miraculously healed.

"This isn't my quarters," whispered Cypher as his hand moved towards his sidearm around his waist.

"That's a new one for me," Cypher realised that both his pistols were missing.

Cypher sighed slightly. "Should have figured that wouldn't let me be armed, never mind, I probably can handle anything that is thrown my way."

'I wonder where I am,' Cypher wondered.

After an uncertain amount of time wandering through the mist, Cypher was getting annoyed. There was no recognisable landmarks or indications to seen, he could have been walking in circle for all he cares. One thing for sure, his natural instincts were telling him, he was being watched very closely. He knew better than himself to trust these instincts as it had saved his sorry ass many times over in his dealings. Unfortunately Cypher was unable locate the general direction of whom or whatever it was that was watching him. It seemed that it didn't want to reveal itself yet so Cypher simply went along with this game of hide and seek feinting ignorance.

Suddenly Cypher stopped as he saw something happening. The white mist slowly dissipated into nothing and scenery changed almost instantaneously.

Cypher was now standing in front of very heavy looking one hundred foot double door gateway. Stood at front of the gateway stood two humanoid figures and it wasn't until Cypher got closer that the mere sight of one of them that his jaw dropped. It wasn't a illusion or the trickery of the mind as his conditioning enable him to see through that nor did he detected any chaos magic which he was well adapt in sensing considering his time near the Eye of Terror.

"It cannot be," Cypher whispered with a hint of surprise.

The man that he recognised immediately was someone almost long forgotten in his long memory. Standing before him was the Primarch of the Dark Angels, Lion El' Jonson. His dark brooding feature and stature in his presence confirmed that it was indeed him. The other man he couldn't identify due to what he was wearing but he had his suspicions. He was dressed in head to toe in white hooded robe and cloak and was fully adorned with golden chains and iconic symbols of the Imperium and Mankind.

"Sire," Cypher immediately got down to one knee and bowed his head low in respect.

A silence descended between the two parties. The silence was deafening. Cypher had no idea how long it had lasted or how long it had taken him to realise that it was over. It could have been just seconds or even minutes as he remained still before the Dark Angels Primarch.

"Fallen Angel One-Zero-Zero, Cypher, former Dark Angels Champion, you may get up arise now." Jonson announced in authority tone, breaking the silence.

"How did you find me?" Cypher asked as he rose to his feet.

"We have been watching you for some time. As for finding you, that wasn't hard, despite keeping a low profile, your reputation has far exceeded your expectation whatever you like or not." Jonson stated firmly. "Explain your reasons for your actions to warrant some of your deeds."

Cypher nodded. "Yes, in my defence, I have my spent my life dedicated to protect the Imperium from the encroachments of the Ruinous powers. I work alone and answer to no one. I sometimes employ Fallen Angels and agents to work towards my agendas. In short, the ends justify the means I employ, no matter what the cost . . . by any means necessary."

"I see . . ." Jonson gazed down at him. Cypher felt his soul being scrutinise under his intense gaze. Still he remained unflinching as he met his gaze directly.

"I know that you do not have the purpose in your existence . . ."

Cypher knew what was coming next like the way a condemned man knows the next thing he will feel will be the full force of the Emperor's judgement on his soul. Jonson felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned his head slightly at the hooded robed man. There was a brief exchange of looks before Jonson nodded slightly.

Jonson then turned to face the Fallen Angel. Cypher braced himself for the final judgement.

"We have a proposal for you, one that will give your direction in your existence. Would you be interested?" Jonson stated.

"What if I refused?" Cypher inquired.

Jonson grinned. "Then your life would end very shortly but I doubt you would refuse our proposal."

"Huh, is that so . . . what is this plan?" Cypher asked.

He was beginning to be a bit wary. There was a chance that it could possible be a trap set by the ruinous powers of Chaos. His paranoia and cynicism kept his sanity in check and he wasn't going to drop his guard even for the Dark Angels Primarch.

"By the holy authority and decree of the Emperor of Mankind, you are assigned to protect someone of significant importance and it is vital that he does not scum to the influence of Chaos. The Chaos Gods are beginning to become aware of." Jonson stated in imposing voice.

"SO . . . let me get this straight, I understand you asking me to baby sit someone?" Cypher repeated in simple terms.

Jonson laughed at Cypher's behaviour. The man standing next to the Dark Angels Primarch remained silent and despite his covered feature, you could sense he was smiling beneath his hood.

"Yes, Cypher, we are asking to protect someone, but this person we are assigning to you is actually . . ." Jonson paused for dramatic effect.

"The Emperor's chosen one, his heir," Jonson finished. "Do you accept?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Cypher, not quite hearing what he just said.

"Do you accept our proposal?" Jonson repeated his question.

"Why should I accept? I am one of the Fallen, an outcast and a traitor," Cypher stated firmly, stating the fact that he was no longer part of the Adeptus Astartes, disowned member of the Dark Angels Chapter.

Jonson chuckled at Cypher's statement. "Who do you think has been watching over you? Who do you think has been protecting you during times of great danger all this time? Who do you think has given you a second chance at redemption?"

"It was the Emperor who has watched over you and spared your existence for this simple purpose." Jonson grinned as he saw the revelation sink into the Fallen Angel.

". . ." Cypher was silent in awe.

'I was under the Emperor's divine protection all this time, and I didn't know realise it sooner.' Cypher looked up at Jonson.

"Why?" he demanded, wanting to know why the Emperor has chosen him for this assignment, there was better heroes within the Imperium that could do this task easily.

Jonson was about to explain when suddenly the man standing behind him spoke up. Cypher was sure that he was not under any manipulation but still he had to remain cautious despite what was being said.

"The forces of Chaos and Patron Gods that have sworn to have decided to venture into other dimensions in order to gain more influence and power. As we speak now, the Ruinous Powers are gather their resources and power to invade a weaker universe. They have found that this dimension too exhausting to control as new races are entering into our games of control of this dimension. The Chaos Gods have lost their chance at claiming dominance at Horus Heresy. The Dark God Tzeentch is aware of the Chosen Primarch but do not know his exact location. We are unable to act as our own resources are centred on this dimension. They will try to corrupt him like they did with Horus; we must not allow this to happen." The man in the white hooded robe explained in gentle and influential voice which Cypher paid close attention to every word.

Jonson nodded and decided to add more to his statement.

"They will try to corrupt the fledging Primarch and have assembled each of the four Ruinous Powers Daemon Princes to the task. You must not let this happen, like you said, by any means necessary." He added to make Cypher aware of what the stalks were.

"You still haven't answer my question, why me?"

Jonson paused and exchanges a brief look over his shoulder. Jonson coughed in his hand before continuing.

"You are and still are one of my most promising men under my command. You have shown intelligence, courage and leadership during the Great Crusade both tactically and on the battlefield. These are the qualities we were seeking, and you meet the first requirements. You also meet the second requirements which you understandably should have figured out by now." Jonson paused again. "There something you should know, Cypher."

"Like what?"

"You have come under the impression you were created from the gene seed and genetic code from me. That is not the case for you see you care created from the Emperor's chosen heir." Jonson explained another hidden truth.

". . ." Cypher was surprised again despite his calm expression.

"Have you ever thought why you cause such animosity and chaos everywhere you go despite doing nothing? You have suffered none of the warping of chaos that had inflicted so much amongst that resides in the Eye of Terror. Cypher your true loyalties and pledge of honour should belong to the Primarch you belong to. Cypher, you were never truly a Dark Angel . . . as you were not one at the beginning . . . seek out your true Primarch."

Cypher held his hand up in protest. "Now hang on second, as I recall, all the Primarchs during the Great Crusade were recovered and accounted for. As I remember the records clearly state that twenty Primarch were found."

"Yes, all the Primarchs including me were accounted for with the exception of one who we have thought to have died or lost in the warp. He is the only chance that could possibly repel the incursion of Chaos of the dimension he resides in. We cannot afford to divert any of our resources in combat this new venture that the Ruinous Powers had taken part in. That is all I can say for now. Will you accept our proposal?" Jonson said for the final time.

Cypher took a moment to think about the offer being given to him.

'Hmm . . . a chance at redemption, a direction and to meet my real master,' thought Cypher/

"I accept your proposal on two conditions," Cypher said.

"Name it so," Jonson demanded.

"Who are you?" Cypher pointed to man next to Jonson.

There was a pause before the man spoke up.

"You already know it in your soul, Cypher. You have been chosen and I wished you success as the road you will take will be difficult."

"I see . . ." Cypher said, not convinced as he really getting a straight answer.

"Your second condition," Jonson asked.

"I would like to have the Emperor forgiveness to absolve my past deeds and start afresh. A chance to redeem my actions is all I ask for."

"It has already been given," Jonson grinned.

"Then I accept," Cypher bowed and salute formally when addressing a higher officer which in this case, a Primarch.

"Then it is by your word and decree of the Emperor along with the acceptable condition you have stated, you accept the mission. As proof of your word given . . ." Jonson stated, gesturing to Cypher to raise his hand.

Cypher felt a tingling sensation in his right hand as a strange tattoo appeared. "As a mark of the Emperor, you vow to protect my heir with you life at all cost, by any means necessary."

"Ensure that you give my sword to him when you finally me, this will reawaken his dormant spirit and memories for who he is destined to become." Jonson stated. "Use your instincts in these perilous times, Guardian Angel Cypher."

"It is a matter of urgency that you must reach him before the Daemon Princes."

"Yeah, I know . . . so where is this Primarch? How will I know what he looks like, I mean it's going to pretty hard unless I know what I'm looking for."

The hooded man spoke up. "You will know when you meet him."

"That's helpful," Cypher whispered sarcastically.

"The time for you to go is approaching rapidly. Only you must go. No one else can follow you in order for you to remain undetected. You will receive only your personal belonging only, nothing more, nothing less." Jonson announced.

"So when should I go?" Cypher asked.

"Never mind . . ."

Cypher felt that strange tingling sensation coursing through his body as he felt suddenly weakened, his mind slipping into darkness of unconsciousness. Jonson watched Cypher being whisked away to the preset dimension. He then turned towards his hooded companion with a concern serious expression on his face.

"Did you think we have made the right decision?" Jonson asked.

"That question has been asked already. More importantly will he prevail?" his mysterious companion said pulled back his hood and smiled.

Lion El' Jonson gave assuring smirk. "I believe he will."

TBC . . .

**XXXXX**

**Ranma 1/2 Timeline:** Somewhere before the events leading up to Lord Saffron and the battle at Mount Phoenix. It is noted that Ranma has fought and beat everyone e.g. Pantyhose Taro, Prince Herb, Ryü Kumon except for Saffron and Kiima.

**Author Notes: **

**Character Profile: Cypher, Fallen Dark Angel Champion**

Cypher is an enigmatic and deeply sinister character. He appears as if from nowhere, bring death and destruction with him, and then vanishes as abruptly as he appeared. Strangely, it is rare that Cypher himself instigates the violent acts that invariably occur when he is present, it is rather than he seems to act as a catalyst that fans any feeling of hatred or mistrust into a raging, uncontrollable fire.

Cypher rarely speaks, and no one knows his real name. However occasional glimpse of dark green power armour beneath his long robes means there can be no doubt that Cypher is one of the Fallen. In many ways he epitomizes the fate of the Fallen, being cursed to wander through time and space, never able to return home.

Some whisper that Cypher may represent the Fallen Angels' only chance of redemption and that his seemingly random appearances hide a pattern which reveals that he is slowly moving across the galaxy towards Earth and the Emperor's himself. They also point to the fact that Cypher carries a sword which he never draws or uses in combat, and that this could be the fabled Lion Sword, wielded by Lion El' Jonson himself, thought lost forever following the Primarch's final confrontation with the arch heretic Luther. Whatever the truth of this, it is certainly the case that if he Is ever in one place for any amount of time then his presence seems to attract others of The Fallen, thought none know how they able to find him or why they gather.

Probably because of this, the members of the Dark Angels Inner Circle hate and fear Cypher more than any Fallen Angel, and would willing perform almost any act, no matter how vile, in order to capture or kill him. Cypher's continued existence bears testament to his almost supernatural prowess and ability to escape capture.

**(Source: Games Workshop® 1996 Chaos Codex 2nd Edition)**

Cypher is one of my all time favourite special character in Warhammer 40,000 and is a recurring character throughout the many editions. Initially he can be used by Chaos and the Imperial Guard forces. Somehow he not in the new chaos codex for some particular reason, oh well I used the previous versions for reference.

Deathwing and Ravenwing Companies really do hate him that much.

The reason I chose him was because his gene seed could originate from Ranma Saotome, which would make sense of his chaotic aura? I have seen his profile it states that he causes animosity among people which causes chaos to happen during the battle without him having to do anything to start it. As you looked at the other Primarchs they seem to inherit genetic traits and pass it down to their generation of Space Marines such as the Blood Angels and Space Wolves chapters. Ranma does not have a chapter to control yet as he was created as a single individual character.

One thing...All the Daemon Princes of the four Chaos powers and their minions are about to invade the anime universe which opens the doors for many characters from others series. This means the evil characters in the Anime will serve the Chaos and gain the benefit of better men. This means in general no pathetic Youma or monsters, as they will get their ass kicked in by the Daemon forces of Chaos. Extremely bad news for Sailor Moon cast and for any other Anime character who fights evil.

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury**

**Version 1.0 11/11/02**

**Version 2.0 20/03/03**

**Version 3.0 23/06/03**

**Version 4.0 18/12/06**


	3. 02R Welcome to Nerima

**Ranma 1/2 & Warhammer 40K Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Warhammer 40,000. All characters used belong to their respective parties. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop. This piece of fanfiction was created solely for entertainment purpose only.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

**By Montymouse**

**Chapter Two – Welcome to Nerima**

**XXXXX**

"Hell has no fury like an un-cute tomboy scorned."

Quote – Last words from Ranma Saotome

(Moments before he was knocked into LEO)

**XXXXX**

**Dimensional Timeline: 20th Century**

**Location: Japan, Nerima **

It was a peaceful evening in Nerima. As peaceful as it gets ever since a certain martial artist and his father turned up at the doorsteps of certain Dojo. Since then the residents has witness more than anyone in a lifetime from earthshaking trembles to unexplained tornado sighting. Seeing superpower martial artist and spiritual beings was beginning to be a regular occurrence in this part of Tokyo. No one really knows for sure why the residents put up with the chaos and destruction caused these random events.

Oh well, at least the residents of Nerima were given special contracts with the large insurance companies that offered lower insurance rates. All they had to do to claim is to prove who it was that caused the damage out of the usual suspects and the claim would be settled fairly quickly. It wasn't a surprise especially to the Nerima residents that a few days ago, Nerima was recorded to have more tornadoes warning than earthquakes in the national press. So it was surprise that Nerima was the cheapest piece of land estate in all of Japan but then again it was rumoured that as soon as you built something. The chances are that something strange or unexplained would happen and then vanished the following day like it was never there.

At the Tendo residence on the roof of its Dojo, our favourite and well known pigtailed martial artist, Ranma Saotome was sitting there quietly reflecting on his so called life and the mess his idiotic father had left for him to deal with alone. He always did wonder if his father, Genma Saotome was his biological father like for example he didn't hold any family resemblance to him. Perhaps his resemblance came from his mother's side of the family, he wondered as he looked at the bleak sunset horizon. It been three whole days now since Soun Tendo and his three daughters left the household to visit some distant relative, leaving him and his father to tend to the house.

Surprisingly for the local residents and himself, these three days passed without incident. The Nekohanten café for some strange reason was suddenly closed and it wasn't until Ranma paid Nabiki's usual fee that he found out why. It wasn't much but it seemed that Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse had returned to China for an important summit meeting at the village. Ucchan restaurant was extremely busy meaning that Ukyo Kounji, his childhood friend and supposed 'fiancée' was able to see him or take advantage of the long absence of Shampoo or Akane Tendo. Genma Saotome was nowhere to be seen and so was Ryoga Hibiki, his last known location was in a place call Disneyland Florida from a recent postcard that he happened to stumble across that was addressed to Akane.

Since most of his rivals and fiancées were out of the picture for the time being, this left Ranma all alone at the Tendo residence and it was times like this that Ranma appreciated the most. From the time to time, Ranma would promenade between the rooftops of Nerima, trying to persuade himself that there was something new and interesting to be seen but he spent most his house either curled up on his futon or training. Sometime he would spend a bit of his time reading books he borrowed from Doctor Tofu or the library. Most of them were rubbish, but at least it took him away from the boredom of the week. Although some of the passages in the medical books were of interests which he understood perfectly despite his average grades at school.

Moreover, what was important was the uneventful week gave him the relaxation he desperately needed, dropping his guard so to help his body restore itself, he could feel his minor wounds healing up, whilst the tensions and strains of his past few months slowly worked their way out of his muscles. He used his newly discovered Chi healing techniques to eliminate the bruises and cuts he had gathered from past battles. The technique he implemented was a long slow process because the mental effort involved was considerable, he soon realise d that his abilities to heal and regenerate was not just a sparkling new toy to be played with, they made demands on his body, spirit and soul. He allowed minor abrasions to cure themselves naturally; they faded slowly and finally disappeared. For anything else like broken bones and fractures he had to use this Ki technique to repair the damage within days rather than weeks but would leave completely drained and vulnerable for a few hour. He was getting better in focusing his Chi and in time would perfect the technique just like his other techniques.

In short, Ranma's physical aspect was excellent. His spiritual aspect was a different all together. His childhood memories still haunt him, the memories of the horrors he had encountered invaded his dreams. He had lost count of the times he had half awoken screaming and in cold sweat, those eyes staring into his soul and sharp teeth and claws were close around his throat. Those nights were reoccurring less and less now and it was only on very rare occasion that those memories would return to wreck havoc on his mind. So far, his nights were for most part untroubled except for last night which he would never forget.

Last night, Ranma dreamed. The dream was a little confusing as it was his usual dream of becoming the best fighter in the world. It was only afterwards that Ranma was able to make little sense of it. He was walking through a long candle lit corridor with a dark haired girl which if Akane found what he was dreaming; he would be a dead man. Anyway he was walking with this dark haired girl roughly a few years younger than him. He had neither met nor seen her before but they talked, exchanging some jokes along the way which was hilariously funny thought afterwards he could not remember any of them. He wasn't able to find out who she was because as soon as they reached the end of the corridor. Ranma suddenly found himself all along on a vast plain of dead, grey sand. He knew something was threatening him. His natural instincts were going into overdrive but he couldn't make out what it was that was setting them off until he looked up . . .

What he saw froze his blood and soul . . . it was an eye shaped swirl of star cluster. A whirlpool of energy where he could see swirling current of hate and madness which Ranma made the mistake of looking into the pupil of the cluster. It only through sheer willpower that he averted his eyes away that the hypnotic effect was broken but at the same Ranma suddenly found himself flying swiftly through the bleakness of space and directly toward the eye of cluster. Along the way he could heard gibbering voices and cackling laughter.

The dream broke and found himself awake in his futon, covered in clammy sweat, looking out through the crack between the curtains of his window at the darkness of the evening. The next day, Ranma decide to go to the local library, in a vain attempt to find out more about his rather disturbing dream and sought out the star cluster formation, a five straight fruitless hours looking through many books and charts, he found nothing connect to the dream he had. The girl in his dream was now nothing but a complete blur.

Now, sitting on the roof the Tendo Dojo, Ranma shook his head as he couldn't do anything about it and dismissed the dream for the time being. His supper was if anything, rather worse than Ranma had anticipated, in fact it was worse than he could have imagined possible. Akane Tendo had thrown together all the leftovers and hoped for the best before she left, refusing Kasumi's help. The result was vile and untouched for the three days on the cooking stove. Ranma tried not to think about what was growing in the pot or what it might taste like, with Nekohanten closed and Ucchan unable to offer him anything to eat for free. Ranma simply resorted to tried and test technique of leeching off the food sellers in the market using a combination of his cursed side of him, charm and quick thinking. A large bag of white pork buns next to him was the result.

Ranma sighed as he munched down a white pork bun. To everyone who knew Ranma Saotome, everyone would describe him as naïve, arrogant and stubborn along with many other things especially in the minds of Nabiki and Akane Tendo, Kasumi, the eldest of the three sisters, he wasn't sure. He couldn't read her as well as the other two. It seemed that everyone especially his enemies always underestimate him in thinking he was just naïve martial artist bought up to be dependant on Genma Saotome, like father, like son. There were times that Ranma would do nothing and still things happen, everyone just bloody assumes that he is the one at fault especially Akane and Soun who were quick to blame him for everything. It was like they got a vendetta against him and why capturing Akane Tendo to be a hostage or bride every single time was a complete mystery to him.

Ranma grinned as he finished the pork bun when he thought about the numerous times he had outwitted his father. Once he had realised how stupid Genma was, he cold left him in China for good especially when he picked up that damn curse but the opportunity o learn all the Saotome techniques was too good to miss. He stayed so long as he stayed sharp and aware of what the old man was planning for him. Ranma shook his head a little and sighed when he remember his plan didn't go exactly as he planned remember the mess he got himself into in the Amazon village and the engagement with the Tendo family. There were times that Genma wasn't always a complete idiot, some times flashes of intelligence and wit would occur specifically when it had something to do with his own skin. He was a great martial artist, not good as he was but good enough to tackle the average competent opponents.

As Ranma was rummaging through the bag for another tasty snack and assessed about his life so far. It seemed to everyone that he was like a book, on the cover he would be the Ranma that everyone has taken him for granted but like everyone, no one had even bothered liking into the actual contents of the book, if they did take the time they would find the real Ranma Saotome, but it been so long so someone did and those they tried were only interested in using him for their own agenda. This resulted in a self defensive mechanism in the form of insults, arrogant jerk like behaviour pushing them away rather than getting closer. Ranma just can't help himself sometimes and has regretted on a few occasions. Fortunately for him, Ukyo wasn't one of those people he pushed away but now he wasn't sure how to deal with 'situation' with her.

The real Ranma Saotome was highly intelligent, strong and possesses a caring nature. His true nature still lurks inside him, rarely venturing out and thus so far remains a secret and so far has fool everyone including the pervert Happosai and Elder Cologne. Ranma could have become the Grandmaster in the Saotome School Art of Anything Goes and beat the living hell out of Happosai but then again it wasn't worth the effort or the headache that comes along with it, for the peace of mind and sanity. Then again one of the benefits he happens to stumble across is that it gave Ranma the opportunity to leant every single technique used Nerima particularly from those crafty Cologne.

Ranma had already understood and mastered most of the Saotome forbidden moves during his time and when Genma was completely drunk of his mind. It's been in China when Ranma had accidentally found the sealed scrolls of the forbidden techniques such as Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu and the Sai Dai Kyü Kijin Raishu Dan when he was cleaning up Genma's mess. Once Ranma had learnt and understood the basics by heart, he promised himself that he would only use them in extreme life or death circumstances especially the destructiveness of these techniques when he performed them for the very first time. Afterwards Ranma quickly put them away to back where they were before so Genma wouldn't notice them missing.

Another reason why Ranma kept wit the pretence was to study and study some new martial arts techniques from the occasional rival or enemy. He would wait until they grew confident and as soon as unleashed a fancy new move, Ranma would be on to it in an instant, he just needed to see the actual technique being performed once. He would soon learn the technique in the first few attempts as soon as he figured out what the move involved. If only they knew, his true purpose, they wouldn't be so confident or cocky to perform some of their special movies.

As sky turned darker, Ranma looked up at the sky and questioned his destiny, was it to be struck in this mess and eventually marry that tomboy fiancée who he wasn't particularly keen on but for the sake of his personal honour and the chance to see his mother. Ranma paused . . . his mother, he couldn't even remember what she looks likes no matter how hard he tried, it was like there was a mental block preventing him from recalling anything about her, his relationship or where she was right now. All that he knew about her was from his father. According to him and this contract he supposedly signed as a child, the only way he was going to meet his mother is to be manly or something and to uphold his honour which meant going through this marriage despite the numerous 'other' engagements Genma happens to forge along the way.

Ranma grabbed his bag of remaining pork buns, he leapt of the roof in single bound and walked towards the main household, on the edge of his mind, he was thinking about the cooking pot that Akane made and shuddered.

'They should be coming back soon, I guess a little cleaning is in order . . . for Kasumi's sakes,' Ranma thought as he went in.

Some where outside Nerima . . .

In a nearby woodland clearing, the peaceful and serene atmosphere was suddenly shattered as a bright white flash briefly lit up the clearing.

Once the light subsided, there in the middle of the forest clearing was a young man, dressed in white hooded robes and dark green fitting attire along with long dark coloured traveller cloak over it. A sheathed golden sword clutched tightly in his hands. His body was shaking not because of the coldness of the wind and evening but due his rather traumatic experience he had just endured. His lungs wanted to explode out from the prison of his ribs; his heart was beating so fast than he thought it was going to crash. His body felt so heavy and beaten that all he wanted to do was to stretch it out to relax and let the pain wash away from his soul. For awhile, he couldn't' remember how he got here, who he was, nothing before his sudden trip. It wasn't until the mind numbing sensation has cleared away from his body and mind that he recovered his senses and coordination. He had all his memories now, but his sharp mind seemed to operative at only half its normal pace.

'Cypher, I am Cypher, Fallen Angel, Emperor Oath and Judgement,' he thought quickly, trying to piece together his thoughts to perform a mental check.

A moment later, the young man regained his ability to move his body and rose to his feet. He felt completely off balance suddenly as adjusted to his new centre of balance which was strange as he didn't know why. Also everything seems to be a much bigger and taller he happens to notice but still he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Where in bloody hell am I?" he whispered under his breath and notice the current attire he was wearing.

"Oh just great, my armour is gone, I'm sure this is going to stop a bolt round from blowing my guts out." Cypher said sarcastically.

He then began to check what else been taken away from him and laying them carefully on the floor. Cypher checked around to he was alone and his location, noting he was a forest area and sensed detecting no threats from his keen sense which kept him alive all these years.

"Hmm . . . my trusty Plasma and Bolt Pistols with three clips each, Phase Combat Knife, Auspex Scanner, and large assortment of grenades, well at least I got something to use." Cypher's expression was of grim concern as what he was going to have to do.

Cypher sighed deeply, without further instructions, he was on his own. Remember what the Lion El' Jonson had said to him and the vow he swore on and his conditions of the Emperor's forgiveness. Cypher set out to find who this missing Primarch was, he figured out it might has something to do with this Lion Sword he had been carrying around with for most of his life. Whoever this Primarch was, discretion was required if he was going to find his true master is whoever he was but then again considering his track history, it wasn't going to be easy. With renewed confidence in his ability Cypher carefully concealed his equipment and set out. His experience telling what to do as took priority in checking out the local population and the surrounding areas so that he wouldn't stand out like a bloody sore thumb. Hopefully with a little luck and he would find a clue where this Primarch was.

He was passing through a little clump of trees and was about to cross a small stream, that the nagging feeling about his perception of the world suddenly came to a realisation. As soon as he caught his own reflection in the water, it almost caused him to lose his footing and falling face first into the stream at what he saw.

"What the hell is this, warp craft?!" Cypher couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Kneeling down near the stream, Cypher reach up and touch his face to feel it if it was real or not. After pinching himself to make sure it wasn't an illusion of the mind and follow by a slap across the face. He soon realised the reflection he was seeing was real.

"No wonder everything seems to be so big," Cypher muttered under breath.

Some of argumentations and enhancements were still there but the rest were gone making him wonder if he was going to protect his master, it wasn't going to be down to being a Space Marine. Cypher managed to conclude. He notice that the scar on his cheek was gone, perhaps a sign that the Emperor has bestowed his forgiveness. He wondered if it was such a good idea to accept this mission so hastily.

"This is turning out to be one weird assignment," Cypher admitted as leapt across the stream, confused more than ever on what he was going to do. Despite the setbacks and adjustments, Cypher was going to give his best damn shot at this, his vow and condition rested on his ability and sharp mind more than ever.

It took a few hours for Cypher to reach the outskirts of the forest, the darkness of the woods made no difference due to his enhanced vision. He was standing on top of hill, near a road that led to a large city ahead. To his left was large sign that simply read . . .

WELCOME TO NERIMA

Cypher wasn't at all surprised that he was able to understand the language written on it considering what he has been through and experienced. Shrugging his shoulders, Cypher walked on.

"Might as well be the best place to start my search." Cypher said.

TBC . . .

**XXXXX **

**Authors Notes:**

Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu – Body Defence Shooting Star Cloth

Sai Dai Kyü Kijin Raishu Dan – First Rate Demon God Assault Bomb

One of the reasons why I made Cypher younger and less of Space Marine was because it would be tad bit difficult to blend into the local population. A battle scarred veteran Space Marine would attract all sorts of attention and would probably scare half of them away. Cypher retains all of his training and experience along with some of his enhancements.

**Character Profile: Lion El' Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels**

"The Lion, the Son of the Forest."

Lion El' Jonson was found on the beautiful but blight world of Caliban. The mutation and corruption of the Chaos realm cursed Caliban and made it one of the deadliest worlds in the galaxy but for reason the infant Primarch managed to survive the harsh environment until he was discovered. Jonson easily adapted to the ways of humankind, learning the customs of his race and adopted home world in a remarkably short time.

The man who found and named him was a skill warrior named Luther and with time as they grew up they became battle brothers and had a mutual understanding of each other of their skill and abilities. El' Jonson was a skill warrior in many aspects and his tales of the exploits and victories spread around Caliban.

A worldwide crusade against the dark powers was established uniting all of the population against the chaos forces and ridding themselves that had once plagued their world. The planet of Caliban flourished like never before since then and in recognition of his triumph, Jonson was proclaimed Supreme Grand Master of the Order and ruler of Caliban. Luther on the other hand felt the first stirrings of jealousy despite openly proud of Jonson's achievements that was to fest and grow until one day it would almost destroy ever thing that he and Jonson had built. When the Emperor came in search for his Primarch, he was assigned to Jonson, the Dark Angels Legion which he left Caliban to join the Emperor in calming the galaxy on the Great Crusade for Mankind.

It was near the closing events of Horus Heresy that outright rebellion and betrayal of Jonson's trust in Luther was revealed. Luther had been corrupted by the insidious lure of Chaos. His pride and hubris had been all the Dark Gods needed to make him theirs. In the end, Caliban was destroyed and El' Jonson and Luther eventual fate is only known to the inner circle of the Dark Angels Chapter and perhaps the highest member of the Inquisition.

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury**

**Version 1.0 13/11/02**

**Version 2.0 20/03/03**

**Version 3.0 04/04/04**

**Version 4.0 28/01/07**


	4. 03 Enter the Daemon Prince M'Kachan

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

Ranma ½ Timeline: Nodoka Saotome doesn't know that Ranma and Ranko are the same one and happens just before the magical mirror girl and Saffron incident. Ranma Saotome has beaten practically everyone like Taro, Prince Herb, Ryü Kumon etc.

Sailor Moon Timeline: Takes places roughly between the first season of Sailor Moon and before Sailor Moon S: Super. Queen Beryl and her Generals are still alive but not for long…

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Three - Enter the (Daemon) Prince M'Kachan

***

"All Daemons are Falsehood. They are lies given the shape of creatures by the power of Chaos. Fear the Daemons of Tzeentch for this reason and then fear them once more." 

Quote M'Kachan

***

Location: The Kingdom of the Negaverse

In the throne room of the Negaverse, sat Queen Beryl who wasn't a happy woman right now as she saw her latest attempt to obtain the necessary life energy from the people Juuban, foiled again thought her viewing crystal. The source of her problem were those damn Sailor Senshi and their leader Sailor Moon and saw her two Generals Jadeite and Neflyte failing again as the Sailor Senshi managed to defeat their latest Youma creations. She would have quiet words with those two once they returned to the Negaverse Kingdom. 

Beryl sighed, "Why can't I have any proper servants to serve my goals," thought Beryl as she summoned her four generals to her throne to discuss what had happened.

"Jadeite! Why haven't you collect the energy that I have asked," demanded Beryl as she tapped on her throne, waiting for some sort of answer from her incompetent Generals.

"I'm deeply sorry, my Queen...but those Sailor Senshi caught us off guard and..." Jadeite tried to come up with an excuse of what had happened but failing miserably.

"SILENCE!" which promptly shut up Jadeite explanation.

"I had enough of you lame explanation about those annoying Sailor Senshi and their interference, why can't you get rid of them once and for all."

"But Queen Beryl, Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi are currently too strong right now also we don't have enough energy or resources to face them." Zoisite, one of Beryl's generals explained their current situation. 

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" A strangely sweet and seductive voice was heard that echoed around the throne room. 

Beryl's generals were immediately on the guard as they surround their Queen for her protection while summoning their Youma guardians into the room for support. Beryl's eyes narrow as she attempt to find the source of mysterious voice but couldn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Show yourself now!" Beryl demanded, although she could see the intruder, she knew that he was here as she felt a dark and evil presence somewhere in the room. Her generals were doing the same as the kept a watchful eye for anything.

"Only if you would allow me a audience with you, Queen Beryl" The seductive voice replied back.

"Very well, you are allow a short audience but you must show yourself first." Beryl silently signalled to her generals and her Youma guardians to be preparing for anything and to attack if he does anything that displeased her.

"Thank you Queen Beryl," replied the mysterious voice. 

There, in the far corner of the throne room, a blond haired man materialised out of thin air. The man was wearing the strangest robe that Beryl and her generals had ever seen as it embroiled with various of arcane runes, symbols and marking which Beryl was having a hard time working out what they represent as she had never seen such marking before. In his right hand was the most odd looking staff that looked like it was made out of bone which was having a adverse affect on the Youma Guardians as they were beginning to realised who he was. The Youma knew that if their assumption on the identity of this mysterious character were correct they would be in deep trouble. As the mysterious intruder stepped forward towards them, Beryl and her generals immediately sensed that he was emitting incredible evil aura, which in Beryl experience could suggest that he had strong dark powers. 

"Who are you?" demanded Queen Beryl as the blond haired man stopped just in front of Beryl's generals.

"(Bows respectfully)…My name is M'Kachan, loyal servant to my master, Tzeentch. Perhaps you may have heard of him?" 

"Never heard of him. You got ten seconds to tell me what do you want before I have you killed!" Beryl threatening in a dangerous tone of voice.

Despite Beryl threat, M'Kachan remained calm and collective.

"I have a proposal that may interest you, Queen Beryl. If you are willing to hear me out?" M'Kachan said in a soothing and seductive voice as he tried to use his powers to persuade Beryl into accepting his proposal. M'Kachan found that she was having not of it as she had a formidable mental defence which meant that she was immune to such persuasive methods. 

"What is this proposal you are suggesting?" Beryl questioned as she silently signalled her generals and her minions to quietly surround him to prevent him from escaping and to attack in a moment notice.

M'Kachan smirked confidently as he had sensed what was Beryl was trying to do but decide not to do anything about it. He would allow Beryl to make the first move before decide his next course of action.

"What I am proposing to you may be beneficial to both our causes." 

"Oh and what can you offer me that I do not have already?" Beryl was slightly intrigued into M'Kachan proposal. 

"To get rid of your problem on hand, Sailor moon and her Senshi but it come with a price." 

"Ah, I knew there would be a catch," Beryl knew that he wanted something. "So what do you suggest you want from us in return for getting rid of our problem?" Beryl asked expecting him to ask for the gold or jewels or power, which she could easily produce.

"In return for our services, my master asked for one thing only - the power of the Negaforce." M'Kachan smiled as he notice their battle auras powering up in outrage from his ridiculous proposal. 

"ZOISITE! MALACHITE! KILL THIS WRETCHED MORTAL NOW!" Beryl ordered as the price that M'Kachan was asking for was totally impossible as she would never hand the power of the Negaforce freely.

Both of her generals nodded as they were extremely furious for M'Kachan impossible request. 

"(Unsheathing their swords)…Yes, my Queen at once!" Zoisite and Malachite replied simultaneously as they rushed towards M'Kachan who was remaining perfectly still. 

The odd thing was that the Youma guardians that should've aided the two generals in their attacks didn't as stood there frozen in their place. As soon as the intruder revealed who he was they were absolutely scared sh**less and they would rather get kick in by the Sailor Senshi a thousand times over rather than attack him directly. They knew that he was more dangerous than he appears like his true title suggests – The Lord of Change. 

In a blink of a eye, M'Kachan stood there without moving muscle and by his feet were the dead corpses of Beryl's former generals Zoisite and Malachite or what left of them as parts of their bodies were torn apart and scattered all around the throne room. Queen Beryl keen eyesight had seen what M'Kachan had done to them and was starting to turn a pale shade of green from the massacre of her tow generals. Jadeite and Neflyte stepped away from M'Kachan in shock and disbelief at the sheer brutality.

"(Waggling his index finger)...now, now that wasn't really nice, now you lost two of you're generals. Do not do that again unless you want it to happen?" M'Kachan smirked a large evil grin.

"(Places her hand over her mouth in shock)...how?" Beryl whispered.

"Now Queen Beryl, will you accept my generous proposal?" M'Kachan stepped over dead bodies and approached her slowly while her minions parted away from the dangerous man in fear. 

Queen Beryl for the first time in her life was extremely scared as she could sense the pure evil and cruelty within him and she made the unfortunate mistake of looking directly into his eyes which increased her fear by tenfold. What she saw in his eyes was the promise of pain and pleasure torture that lay for her if she refused him again.

"What are you?" whispered Beryl as she tried to remain calm and in control of the situation. Her other two generals and her minions were already hiding behind her as this dangerous person was approaching her nearer.

"Well, Queen Beryl, you have two options," M'Kachan leaned forwards. "I could be your ally or I could be your worst nightmare. It's your choice, Beryl. DECIDE NOW!" M'Kachan moved back as he waited quite patiently for her answer, knowing that she the full consequences if she refused.

Queen Beryl was now in an extremely dangerous situation because if she refused to accept his proposal then he would have her killed like her two generals with cold-blooded ease. If she accepts his proposal she would have to swallow her pride and give him the power of Negaforce. The second option seems more favourable as she would stay alive for and quickly formulated a plan that once he had gotten rid of her problem, they she would use the power of the Negaforce to get rid of him afterwards.

"(stands up and bows)…I'll accepted your proposal, M'Kachan." Beryl smirked as she thought that she had finally had control of the situation. 

'You pay for this humiliation, M'Kachan. Once you have served my purpose and the first thing I will do is to destroy you as soon as the power of the Negaforce in within my grasp!" thought Beryl. Too bad for her that during the whole moment, M'Kachan was actually reading her mind as she carried on but did nothing in response.

"Excellent. I will inform my master of your decision." He then turned around and walked away from her.

"Wait, how do we contact you?" cried Beryl as she felt like she had lost control of the entire conversation and realised that none of it had gone in her favour.

M'Kachan stopped but didn't turned around, "Don't call us, we call you." M'Kachan simply said as he dematerialised into the shadows.

"Don't call us, we call you." M'Kachan replied as he vanished into the shadow. Leaving Beryl, her generals and her minions absolutely confused and baffled.

"She thinks that she can manipulate us and then betray once she had the Negaverse…that's a laugh, more like the opposite. She will learn the full consequences of betrayal if she tries anything. Nevermind, once my master has the power of Negaforce then I shall be able to call in more of my master forces in."

As soon as M'Kachan returned to his home dimension, he immediately shapeshifted back to his natural Daemonic form.

***

Location: Nerima District

Cypher was lost.

Without the aid of his power armour to tell him where he was, he had to resort to asking the locals about the general area. Cypher really didn't like to talk to people unless it was really necessary as he prefers his actions to do the talking usually shoot first, shoot some more then ask questions later approach. But he soon remembered that this wasn't the harsh reality of his home dimension where everyone was trying to kill each other and knew that approach would not work.

The only clue that Cypher had to go on was that he felt the presences of his true Primarch nearby in this district but couldn't extract any more from that. As he was walking down the streets of Nerima, he notice that everyone was giving him a second glance or odd stare at the attire he was wearing but he ignored it as he had other matters to concern himself first.

As he approached and asked some of the civilians of Nerima, he remembered that he wasn't in his universe and this was a clean slate for him as the Emperor had given him full redemption over his past actions. Also mentally remind him not to kill them on the spot if their replies or comments somehow offended him.

Walking up to one of residence who was busy cleaning the street with water for some reason, Cypher thought that this would the best to asked for help rather than waste time searching the whole district.

"You don't suppose you know of any genetically modified superhuman around here?" Cypher inquired.

The woman stopped what she was doing as she had a look of confusion before returning back to normal with a smile.

"Try Furinkan High…(points in the general direction)…there always trouble there. Usually Ranma Saotome is the prime cause of it." She said before resuming her routine.

"Hmm…Furinkan High, Ranma Saotome. Perhaps he is the one I am looking for, anyway better go there and to confirm it first." Cypher whispered as he found a possible clue to whereabouts of his Primarch.

Following the direction that he was given by the residence, he promptly headed towards the school.

TBC...

***

Author note: M'Kachan is the chosen representative of the four Dark powers of Chaos and play a key role in assembling the armies of Daemons once they had gathered enough energy to actually appear in the material universe. M'Kachan is the most cunning and devious of the four Daemon Prince, they soon be making their own appearance later on as the story progresses. M'Kachan and N'Kari will be playing the role of strategist due to their nature and allow the other two princes to do the dirty work. M'Kachan plan is to obtained the power of the Negaforce from Queen Beryl as this would open a gateway between the immaterial realm of chaos to the material world which they would enslave the world and later on the rest of the universe.

Because Warhammer 40K world is so steeped with history and background, I found a particular reference that was very interesting which became the basis of this story. Apparently not all of the first founding of the Space Marines were recorded in detail. This would support my idea that Ranma was created as a Primarch. I wonder what Cypher will think of this Ranma Saotome especially about his curse. I just hope that he won't mistake him for an evil daemon or something and try to kill him on the spot. He would probably beat the living hell outta Genma once he find that was responsible for inflicting the curse of his Primarch.

Note that M'Kachan has the ability to shapeshift as his title suggests, as he is a Lord of Change of Tzeentch. He is also a master of illusion, which he uses to his full advantage if the opportunity arises. Daemon Princes are quite similar to Greater Daemons but are superior in many aspects such as strength, endurance, toughness and abilities especially in psychic powers.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 14/11/02

Version 2.0 20/01/03

Version 3.0 23/03/03


	5. 04 A Typical Normal day for Ranma Saotom...

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Four - A Typical Normal day for Ranma Saotome

***

"There is no arguing with the barrel of a gun."

Quote Cypher

***

Timeline: 20th Century

Location: Nerima District, Furinkan High

Nabiki Tendo, the so-called Ice Queen of Furinkan High was as usual taking bets on the morning fight with Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki again. It always surprised her how Ryoga would turn up at Furinkan High while at the same time her sister's pet pig P-Chan would go missing but she hadn't worked out the connection yet. It seemed to her that Ranma Saotome was getting better all the time. She noticed his fighting style was becoming more varied. Ranma would always deploy new techniques and moves while his rivals would usually stick to their normal routine, hampering their own development. The outcome of this fight would be as usual in Ranma's favour, as Ryoga used the same moves over and over again, becoming very predictable. The reason **FOR **Ryoga's attack was also the same as ever – he kept shouting **ABOUT** how Ranma made his life hell and the way he treated Akane.

Anyway, as long as it generated income for keeping a roof over their heads, she had no problem about taking full advantage of the fight. While Nabiki was observing the fight along with half of Furinkan students, she noticed something was moving in the corner of her eye. What she saw were Mousse, Kunos and Happosai hiding behind a nearby bush waiting for the moment to attack Ranma. She thought that Happosai wasn't interesting in attacking Ranma and quickly figured that he just wanted a free feel of Ranma's cursed form as she could see that in his hands was a bucket of cold water. As the school crowd was focused on the fight, Nabiki saw a stranger wearing a hooded white robe walking in through the gates of Furinkan High and was quietly observing the fight from afar.

'Hmm...This could be interesting. Perhaps a potential income for me or maybe another rival for Ranma here?' thought Nabiki as her mercenary mind started working out a way to somehow to profit from this potential scenario.

Ranma Saotome was enjoying himself too much too notice the trio behind the bush as he fought Ryoga. As we all know Ranma would never go all out against Ryoga as this would probably result in knocking Ryoga out, and quite possibly putting him in hospital for months. Additionally Ranma always held back and of course Ranma always held back his true strength (which was quite a lot ^_^) when fighting with Ryoga or any of his stupid rivals.

"Come on P-Chan...(Dodge)...you can do better than that!" taunted Ranma as he kept dodging Ryoga's attempts to crush the life out of Ranma with supreme ease.

"Shut up Ranma! Because of you, I've seen hell!" shouted Ryoga.

"Really then...(jumps over Ryoga)...you must show it to me some time...(ducks under a straight punch)...as you keep saying it like...(hops over a leg sweep)...it's your second home," Ranma said as this got Ryoga even more infuriated.

"Damn you Ranma! I will make you pay for what you did to dear sweet Akane," as Ryoga was still failing to hit Ranma with his punches. 

'How it is that Ranma keeps avoiding my attacks,' thought Ryoga as he felt his desperation and negative chi within him building up.

"Oh...What did I...(side-step to the left)...actually do to...(side-steps to the right)...that uncute macho...(ducks)...Tomboy?" 

Ranma taunted as he noticed a green glow that started to surround Ryoga but he didn't the bright red angry battle aura that was coming from the crowd.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken! (1)" was the only thing Ranma said as he launched a few hundreds punches towards Ryoga chest.

"Ha, is that the best you could do!" shouted Ryoga as he reeled back from Ranma special attack.

'Damn! I could feel those hits, I thought my training should've prevented this,' thought Ryoga as he clutch his chest.

"I know what you did, you left Akane alone to go out with your other sluts!" shouted Ryoga as he felt his depression reaching its peak.

"Bakusai Tenketsu! (2)" called out Ryoga as he extended his finger toward the ground creating a massive hole and sending pieces of concrete toward Ranma.

"Hey...(dodging the shrapnel pieces)...its not my fault that the tomboy...(backflip)...can't cook!" replied Ranma as he dodged Ryoga's breaking point technique.

"Ranma no Baka!" cried out Akane as she pulled out a hammer which was almost twice the size of her usual mallets. Intending to knock Ranma into LEO again.

"Shishi Houkou Dan! (3)" Ryoga shouted as he fired off quite a large Ki projectile toward Ranma and charging Akane.

Normally Ranma would have dodged the Ryoga attack by jumping out of the way but in this case he couldn't as he felt Akane behind him by her rage aura she was producing. Ranma only had enough time to do one thing, which was to take Ryoga Ki' projectile in order to protect his tomboy fiancée. 

'Oh crap, this going to hurt,' thought Ranma, bracing himself for the worse.

The Shishi Houkou Dan sent Ranma flying as he skidded across the playground a couple of metres. Remarkably Ranma was still conscious and most importantly alive (anyone else would be dead or be in a coma for months) but as he got up, he felt himself strain his ankle. Also he was a bit confused and dazzled when he tried to find his bearing. At that time Ryoga, Akane, Kuno, Mousse and Happosai were almost on top him, about to give him the finishing blow as they saw their chance to strike the weakened Ranma.

"Prepare to die!"

"Foul Sorcerer! Release my Pigtail Goddess Ranko!"

"Release my darling Shampoo!"

"Ranma, you Jerk, stop picking on poor Ryoga!"

"Sweeto!"

'This is definitively going to hurt!' Ranma closed his eyes to minimise the pain that was about to happen. 

After a few minutes nothing happened...

No mallets, chains, Kendo stick or even water. Opening his eyes, what he saw surprised him and the rest of the school as they watched in shock and amazement.

In front of Ranma was a white hooded robe individual who had his back turned against him and was currently beating the tar out of Happosai (a). Around the school playground, Ranma could see Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga unconscious and judging from their bruises it looked like they had taken a severe beating from this mysterious stranger that had came to his rescue. Akane seemed to have fainted or something as she didn't have any bruises or marking on her. Once the stranger had kicked Happosai in LEO who by Ranma's experience was quite impressive judging by the trajectory and power of the punt. The mysterious stranger then turned around to face him and extended his hand out to help him up.

"Saotome, Ranma I presume?" asked the mysterious person as he lifted Ranma off the ground to his feet.

"Yes, I'm Ranma Saotome. Thanks for helping me, may I ask who you are?" questioned Ranma as he saw the stranger pulled back his hood to reveal himself. 

The person revealed was about the same age as Ranma and was quite handsome. Most of the girls in Furinkan High were still gasping in shock **AT **what this person had done to the 'I hate Ranma' group. NOW, most of the girls were drooling over this mysterious person and wonder if he was available. The way this person had handled Akane by touching a point at her neck and making her fall asleep was quite interesting too and to the other girls meant that he wasn't interested in Akane. A thought ran through their COLLECTIVE MINDS to try and get him on a date. Mainly they couldn't get dates because most of the boys in the school acted like idiots over Akane, especially Kuno.

"My name is Kazeno, Cypher." 

Cypher smirked as he remembered that before he went on his mission to search for his master, he managed to forge fake documents and history files about himself at a computer terminal. This was easily done easily done, as modern securities and systems were extremely basic when compared to the Imperium systems. 

"How did you know who I was?" questioned Ranma, he was a bit cautious and wary as he sensed the sheer strengths and power this boy had demonstrated. He judged that Cypher was even stronger than Genma and Soun put together times seven.

"Well...I got a description from people around here and I made a educated guess that it was you," replied Cypher. 

'This must be him, I could feel the link between me and this Ranma' thought Cypher but decided to play it safe and make sure it was him all right. 

"So Cypher, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Ranma 

"Well...before I saved you from getting a beating, I was about to transfer into this school." Cypher replied as he pulled out his forged transfer papers from his robes.

"So Cypher, do you want me to show you around the school and to your class." Offered Ranma, as he wanted to know more about this person and also noticed that he was in the same class as him. 

'This Cypher even knows hidden weapons technique,' Ranma thought as noticed that when Cypher withdrew his papers, he didn't have any pockets in his robes. What Ranma didn't know was that Cypher had one those ancient portable sub-space devices that allow Cypher to carry all his equipment.

"Okay, lead the way Ranma," replied Cypher as he accepted Ranma offer and followed him into the school like nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Watching the two walking into school were the rest of the students who were quite astonished at how efficient this new student Cypher had been about taking out Ranma's enemies - as if they were last week's trash! 

Nabiki was also quite interested in this new student but not for the same reasons as the rest of the girls were. One thing, she did admit to herself that he was quite cute and if he had some intelligence to go with his looks, then he maybe a potential boyfriend that she may be looking for as he didn't seem to be interested in Akane.

'Maybe she could profit from this,' Nabiki **thought **as she dragged her unconscious sister inside, heading back to class with the rest . . .

Leaving Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse lying there unconscious. Soon the heavens opened up and it started to rain leaving a battered black pig, a duck and an unconscious wet Kuno.

TBC... 

***

(1) Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

(2) Breaking point technique

(3) Lion roar shot

(a) Can't beat a few hundred thousand years of experience in warfare and close combat. 

Author Note: The reason why I think that Cypher could beat up those three so easily is because he is as tough and strong as Ryoga but also has the cunning and sharp wits of Ranma's fighting skills. Also he does retain his battle experience and knows what to expect against an opponent due to his experience in millions of battles. Another thing is that Ranma always holds back most of his skills while Cypher fights more aggressively – holding back, but not as much as Ranma.

Also I am judging from Cypher based on his statistics from the sources. Extremely high weapons skill (close combat) and ballistics skills (with a projection weapons). High endurance, stamina, intelligence and leadership. He is of course a genetically enhanced warrior. Ranma is a Primarch so expect his statistics to match Daemon Prince level once he regains who he is. So far Ranma's skills are unknown yet, but I do know that if he doesn't hold back he could practically defeat anyone including Saffron.

Tenchi Muyo will come in later as I think the power of the light hawk will come in handy when dealing with forces of Chaos. 

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

"Silverdrake" I'm trying to base the Sailor Moon bits on the manga version. My cousin will probably know as she had quite a large collection of Sailor Moon stuff, as I only know the basics information and background as this series. 

Version 1.0 14/11/02

Version 2.0 20/01/03

Version 3.0 23/06/03


	6. 05 Tzeentch Master Plan

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Five - Tzeentch Master Plan 

***

'The Daemon has many forms. You must know them all. You must tell the Daemon from his disguise and root him out from his hidden places. Trust no one. Trust not even yourself. It is better to die in vain than to live in abomination. The zealous martyr is praised for his valour: the craven and the unready are justly abhorred'

Extract from the First Book of Indoctrination

***

Timeline: Far in the Future - 41st Millennium 

Location: Eye of Terror

The region of space known as the Eye of Terror lies on the edge of Galaxy to the north and west of Terra System. At the centre of the Eye of Terror is a hole in the fabric of space out of which the raw energy of Chaos pours into the material universe. Because the Eye of Terror is so steeped in chaotic energy it is not as inhospitable to the daemons of Chaos as normal space. This is not to say that daemons can live or move completely freely within the Eye of Terror, but their conjuration is vastly easier, and their power is correspondingly greater than it would be elsewhere in the galaxy.

The Eye of Terror is the strongest fastness of the followers of chaos, renegades who have turned from the Emperor and bargained their souls with ancient and evil gods in return for power and immortality. From the Eye of Terror these twisted traitors make forays and attacks, ever questing to bring about the downfall of the Imperium and replace them with disorder and anarchy.

The worlds that lie closest to the centre of the Eye are called the Daemon Worlds. On these daemon worlds Chaos reigns triumphant! A daemon can move freely between the warp and the daemon worlds. The four Great Powers continuously compete to possess the daemon worlds as armies of daemons and their living allies fight huge and bloody battles to determine which of the Chaos Powers will possess them. These battles often last for hundreds of years so entire worlds would become little more than a gigantic arenas where the opposing forces are pitched against each other.

On the daemon worlds life is war: war in the name of Chaos. War fought to amuse or serve the Chaos Powers. Mortal champions, warbands, mortals and daemonic armies, all battle together in an endless celebration of strife. We see M'Kachan, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch returning back from the other dimension to bring back the news to his master Tzeentch. As he returned to his daemon world, he reverts back into his normal daemonic form. M'Kachan is a Lord of Change, one of the incredibly powerful creatures of Chaos, created from pure warp energy by the Dark God Tzeentch.

Entering the inner halls of his twisted palace, he goes to request an audience with his master. Pushing back the huge jewelled door back, M'Kachan climbs the steps that leads to an open tear in the warp from which he would will be able to communicate directly to Tzeentch.

He places his twisted staff in front of him as he awaits his master's arrival. Waiting patiently he RECEIVES an approval from his master, then BOWING down deeply in respect before THE swirling mass of chaotic energy and magic – Chaos God Tzeentch did not have a solid/fixed form, preferring to be bodiless.

"Hail Tzeentch, Changer of the Ways, Master of Fortune, Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate."

"What is it, M'Kachan, my Daemon Prince, what news do you bring from the mortal world?" boomed the swirling mass of energy.

"Master. I have done what you have requested. Why do we have to involved these mortals in our plans?" M'Kachan asked as he waited for his response.

"Be patient, my Daemon Prince. We will only be using them to fulfil our aims, once they are fulfilled we will dispose of them just like the rest of the mortals." Boomed Tzeentch. 

"But why, Master?" asked M'Kachan. 

"Our Daemon Armies requires a constant source of chaotic energy to maintain their material forms in our invasion. Using the power of the Negaforce will ensure our armies will not disappear in our invasion**;** they will remain permanent. Remember the first battle of Armageddon," replied Tzeentch.

"Yes I do master. The foolish Daemon Prince Angron would have taken over the planet if it weren't for the mid - calvius warp storms calming down. Without the warp storms to sustain the daemons in the material world, he had no choice but to waste time building monuments to his God to stabilise the chaos stream otherwise he would have no army to lead. This time cost him dearly as this gave the Imperial forces time to counter attack." M'Kachan stated.

"You are correct. By using this source of energy, our invasion forces will last long enough to conquer the planet. I do not want a repeat of Armageddon."

"Ah. . . now I understand, Master. . .(bows down). . . we will use these mortals to bridge THE gap between their dimension and ours. An excellent plan, might I add." replied

"Very well deduced M'Kachan. Now I see my reasons for giving you the status of Daemon Prince."

"I live to serve you master. Where do the other three power come into this?" 

"We have a temporary treaty with the other three powers and they have agreed to fully co-operate with the invasion for now. They will be sending in their own Daemon Princes and armies to aid you."

"Including Foulspawn?" asked M'Kachan with disgust.

"Yes M'Kachan, including the Daemon Prince of Nurgle. 

I know that you despise him greatly but we need the co-operation of all the three Great powers if we are to succeed."

"Yes master. I will co-operate. . . but what about N'Kari and Doombreed? They absolutely hate each other. The only time they worked together side by side was during Horus Hersey."

"It's is not a matter of our concern. Let them fight over each other**; **the power of Tzeentch will remain supreme over them all. Go M'Kachan, complete the task that I had set you and do NOT fail me!"

With that final statement, Tzeentch disappeared in order to watch a war being fought over another world between him and the forces of Slaanesh. Once the audience was over, M'Kachan rose up and started to prepare for the invasion.

'This invasion will be like taking candy from a baby but also corrupting the baby to chaos," though M'Kachan as organised a meeting to meet the other three Daemon Princes.

***

Meanwhile at the Gates of Time

Sailor Pluto aka Setsuna Meiou was currently watching the time stream to see if the future of the Crystal Tokyo was secure.

The activity of the Dark Kingdom has ceased for some odd reason and there hasn't been reports of any Youma attacks for quite some time.

'So far, So good,' thought Sailor Pluto.

She then yawed to indicate that she was tired as she spent of most of her time today watching the time stream. 

Deciding to call it a day, she was about to teleport back to her home and to get some sleep when. . .

She felt a huge disruption in the time stream. So she decided to find out what it was and meant to her plans; she peered into the time gate.

'Oh My God!'

As she saw the new future from the Time Gate, she immediately fainted on the steps of the Time Gate.

It was CERTAINLY NOT her vision of the Crystal Tokyo. 

More like Hell on Earth.

TBC...

***

Author Note: Invasion of Earth will soon commence.

The FOUR Great Powers are united (I wonder how long that's going to last?)

The Daemon Princes are in agreement (Just Barely)

The Daemon World Armies are ready (They were bored and needed a good war)

The Dark Kingdom are Allied with the Daemon (Like they had a choice! ^_^)

Who is going to stop them?

Who ya gonna call?...The Ghostbusters...err...wait a minute...wrong line...this shouldn't be here...(goes to switch off the TV)...sorry about that. ^_^!

Tzeentch is the principle architect of the secret alliances amongst the Dark Gods, it was he that organised the invasion of Horus Heresy and will try to do the same in this world.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 01/12/02

Version 2.0 20/01/03

Version 3.0 23/03/03


	7. 06 A School Day in Furinkan High

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Six - A School Day in Furinkan High

***

"Running away is considered a cowardly move unless you are a performing the Special Saotome technique - Saotome Ryü Ögi - "Sö, Kö, Kö"

Quote Genma Saotome

***

Timeline: 20th Century

Location: Classroom - Furinkan High School.

Akane Tendo was mad, I mean, really mad. She was producing enough heat from her angry battle aura to bake a large cake. She wasn't just mad at Ranma Saotome but also towards new student that arrived at Furinkan High School. According to what her sister Nabiki had told her, this Cypher person had come in and knocked her out cold.

'Stupid Jerk! How dare he knock me out! I'm supposed to be the most popular girl in the school! How could Ranma allow him to touch me, he's meant to be my fiancée," thought Akane. 

Soon Ranma Saotome came into the classroom and she would have knocked Ranma into Lower Earth Orbit if it weren't for Miss Hinako in her child form coming soon after him with the new student.

"Ranma, take your seat unless you want to be sent out." Miss Hinako said sternly as she sat atop of a few books because of her desk was a little too high for her in that form.

"Class, we have new student today. Please gave him a warm welcome." Miss Hinako announced as new student stood in front of the whole class. 

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Kazeno, Cypher." Replied the new student in a stern voice.

The class and Miss Hinako waited a few minutes to see if this new student would say anymore about himself but Miss Hinako realised it was all they were going to get from him.

"Well…erm...that was nice. Now Mr Kazeno, may I ask why you are not in uniform?"

Hinako said as she noticed that the new student was dressed in a green and white combination outfit.

"My uniform is still in transit and won't arrive till tomorrow, but I am eager to start learning today," replied Cypher. 

He didn't really want to reveal too much about himself and hoped that she would buy it for now otherwise things might go awkward. It was then that he noticed that the teacher taking the class was a child.

'Interesting…I suppose this world has some strange customs regarding the teaching of their youths. Perhaps there is a higher class of higher intelligence around here. I do not sense any evil from this girl and she is definitely human." Cypher thought as he had to look down over her desk to see Miss Hinako who was in her Chibi form. 

"Alright then but I expect you to be in uniform soon, and please take a seat next to Ukyou over there." Hinako said as she started to write on the board behind her.

"Yes Miss Hinako" bowed Cypher and made his way over to where Ukyo was sitting.

"Hi Cypher," whispered Ukyo as she was still impressed at how well he dealt with the 'I hate Ranma' group and especially Akane a while ago.'

Cypher silently nodded at Ukyo welcome and sat down by his desk. 

'She seems nice enough. Hmm... what is her problem?' Cypher thought as he noticed the girl that he knocked out was giving him a glare of death at him. 

Most of the students especially the girls were wondering who this mysterious new student was and how he knew Ranma over there. The girls were only interested in him because this new student wasn't interested in Akane like the rest of boys were and perhaps they could get a date with him. The boys would have beaten up this new student for hurting their precious Akane but changed their minds after seeing how he dealt Kuno, Ryoga and Happosai with ease. Quite frankly they didn't want to die or get total beating from him.

"Class, the topic today will be about physics so please get out your texts books and turn to..." as the teacher explained the relevant topic.

Cypher was bored. I mean, REALLY bored. The level of education taught in this school was laughable. He had expected the teacher to teach the students something in the area of bio engineering or gene alteration techniques to liven things up.

However Cypher wasn't in the class just for the education. The main reason HE was here was to keep an eye on Ranma Saotome and to confirm his suspicions that this Ranma was indeed his Primarch. 

As time passed by with agonising slowness, Cypher fell half-asleep but didn't show it, unlike Ranma who was currently asleep behind his desk. It was due to a special implant called the Catalepsean Node, using which a person could sleep and awake at the same time by 'switching off' areas of the brain sequentially. He noticed that Miss Hinako was now in her adult form after she had drained some of her students that that weren't paying attention in class. When she did turn into her adult form. This surprised Cypher for a moment into thinking she was a Slaanesh daemon or some evil creature in disguise. He refrained himself from blasting her with his bolt pistol in that sudden moment, but just barely.

Currently, Miss Hinako was drawing a complicated scientific formula on the whiteboard.

"Now class, can anyone tell me what the answer is to this formula?" asked Hinako. 

She knew that none of the class could answer the question, as they hadn't reached the level of education to understand it in the first place. She just used this excuse just to drain some energy from her student from time to time as she was feeling her energy level falling. Unless she could obtain more energy from somewhere she would revert back to her child form which made teaching harder. 

"Anyone?" as she saw the blank expression on her students.

She noticed that Ranma was asleep again on his desk.

'Perfect.' thought Hinako as she pulled out a five yen coin from her pocket of the yellow dress

She would get her sources of energy and also discipline this delinquent in one go. As she walked slowly to Ranma desk, Cypher noticed the teacher pulling out a coin from he dress and was about to perform her chi sucking attacking on his Primarch. He had to act fast otherwise Ranma would be sucked of his energy and leave him vulnerable to attacks. 

So he did the one thing that he could do to save him which was...

To put his hand up so that he would attract the teacher's attention.

Luckily she did notice Cypher attempts to catch her attention and turned to her right to face him.

"What is it, Kazeno?" asked Miss Hinako.

"I think I know the answer, Miss Hinako," asked Cypher.

"By all means go ahead and write your answer on the board to show the class," she said as she prepared to perform her Chi draining technique.

"Err...but Miss Hinako." 

"What is it Kazeno? As you see I am in process of doing something important right now," as she pointed the coin to the sleeping Ranma.

"I will only do this if you don't suck Ranma's strength as you did before with those two students...(points to the unconscious students)."

"What was that you said?" asked Hinako as she wanted to make sure she was hearing right.

"I will tell you the answer if you leave Ranma alone."

Miss Hinako paused for moment to think about how to turn this to her advantage.

"Alright Kazeno, if you can work out this science puzzle, I won't suck Ranma's strength. But if you can't solve the puzzle, I will drain you and Ranma's Ki strength as a punishment. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Miss Hinako."

"Good" Hinako smirked.

'This new student either a scientific genius or plain stupid to risk his neck out for this delinquent,' though Hinako as she would have enough energy to last her all day from both of them.

The whole class watch silently as the new student walked up to the front of class and were wondering why this new student was risking his own health for Ranma whom he had just met a couple of hours ago. Cypher then stopped and examined the formula on the whiteboard. A minute passed by and so far he hadn't written down the answer yet and Miss Hinako was about to say that his time was up and that he had failed to solve the equation when at that moment Cypher wrote something small at the bottom of the equation.

"Well Kazeno, it seems like you will be joining Ranma and. . . what. . .?" 

as Miss Hinako eye widened in surprise as she noticed the answer that Cypher had written.

"(checking her answer booklet)...That's correct! How did you know the answer?" asked surprised Hinako as she checked her answer book again, which was indeed correct.

The rest of class responded the same way, well except Akane who thought this new student was a pervert and a show-off.

"It was easy. So does this mean that I win the bet?," asked Cypher.

"Yes...but how did you know the answer?" as she reverted back into her child form.

Cypher was about to answer her question when the school bell rang to indicating it was time for lunch. Soon the class quickly empties and exited the classroom leaving Cypher and Ranma and a shocked Hinako in the class. 

Cypher then walked over to where Ranma was asleep behind his desk.

"Ranma...(shakes Ranma)...wake up, will you?" said Cypher and was about to hit him. 

"Oh...(yawns loudly)...Hi Cypher. Has the class finished. What time is it? Did I miss anything?" Ranma said as he tried to shake off his mid morning nap.

'I've must have fallen asleep again. Miss Hinako's classes are boring,' thought Ranma as his advanced mind/intellect had already learned most of what her lessons had to teach him on his training trip with Genma.

"It's lunchtime now Ranma, you didn't really miss anything interesting. Now come on, Ukyo said she was waiting for us,"

"Sure, I'm coming."

Ranma followed Cypher out of the classroom and to where Ukyo was waiting for them. Akane joined the rest of her friends for lunch instead of her fiancée, as she was still mad at him and Cypher.

***

We see Ranma, Ukyo and Cypher sitting down quiet peacefully eating their lunch and some food prepared by Ukyo. In any other school it would be peaceful, but this but this was Furinkan High in Nerima where peace and quiet were non-existent. 

All this was ruined by a certain Kendo person who had recently came back from his nurse office.

"Hold Foul Demon, who dares to aid this foul dark sorcerer, who hold's my pigtailed goddess in his grasp," announced Kuno as usual.

"Is he always like this?" Cypher said, wondering if he was possessed or something. Both Ukyo and Ranma nodded in response. 

"What do you want Kuno?" Ranma inquired as long as he could remember, this routine was getting tenacious and annoying. Cypher on the other hand thought a brief moment on blasting him in the leg or something to silence this person up.

"Silence, foul sorcerer I shall deal with you later. You there, I, Blue Thunder...(lightning storms)...challenge you to a duel...(points his Kendo Stick at Cypher)." Kuno flourished dramatically.

"You want to challenge...(points to himself)...me?" Cypher asked, wondering if he had heard him right.

'This guy is insane, he should be dead already by me or should be locked up by the inquisition,' thought Cypher for moment, but remembered that this was a New World and as such had laws against killing had laws against killing people on the spot.

"Yes, you, foul demon – or are you a coward? (waving his Kendo Stick at Cypher)" replied Kuno as he pointed his Kendo stick at him.

"Fine then, if you want a fight I will give you one that will make you regret ever challenging me. I accept your challenge, tell me the place and time and I will be there." Cypher got up calmly from where he was sitting to look Kuno straight in the eye.

"After school, the empty lot, do not be late otherwise you shall forfeit the challenge." replied Kuno as he noticed the steel determination and promise of death in Cypher eyes. 

This caused Kuno to step back as he was starting to make him nervous for a brief moment before remaining himself that this peasant was with Ranma. This trail of thought redoubled his resolved and he stared back with equal determination.

The whole population of the school was watching the interaction between the new student and Kuno and as always Nabiki was taking in her bets as usual for the late afternoon school fight. 

'This can't get any worse,' thought Cypher as he watched Kuno walk away until he heard this...

"Ranma and Cypher, because of you I have seen hell!"

"You should treat your elders with more respect!"

"Cypher, I make you pay for what you did!"

'I should have known better than to think that' muttered Cypher under his breath, resisting the temptation to hurl a frag grenade at them.

TBC...

***

Author Note: Ukyo is a bit different from the canon version as she mainly wants to be Ranma's closest friend instead of his fiancée. Although she wouldn't mind becoming his wife she won't push or demand to marry for Ranma to marry her. She won't allow Ranma to be married to Akane at all costs because she sees her as unworthy of him.

The reason why she is acting this way is because in this story Ranma said something else to her that was quite different from what he actually said in the Canon version when she was out for Ranma blood, but that's another story. 

It was definitely not the words..."Cute Fiancée"

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 01/12/02

Version 2.0 20/01/03

Version 3.0 23/06/03 


	8. 07 The Truth Revealed I

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Seven - The Truth Revealed part 1

***

"Take care, lest your protest grow tiresome. I have asked for so little! Anyone would think that I had asked you to sacrifice yourselves and all your family! And yet, in Slaanesh's boundless and pleasing mercy, I have asked only for your daughters.

Surely you would not deny me my small enjoyments"

Quote Tyrell, Renegade lord of Arden IX (Executed by Cypher for reasons unknown) 

***

Timeline: 20th Century

Location: Somewhere in Nerima

It was afternoon in Nerima and so far that day nothing out of the ordinary had happened, which was very unusual. The residents of Nerima were taking advantage of the peace and quiet as much as they could before trouble could start brewing up again. Somewhere along the main streets of Nerima, we can see Ranma and Cypher walking back from Furinkan High. Ranma had taken a liking to the new student as Cypher had so far treated him, as a friend should, not being out to kill or marry him like his other friends were. Ranma had hoped that Ryoga would still want to be friends when he first arrived. This wasn't to be and Ryoga was dead set at trying to kill him 24/7. 

Now this Cypher Kazeno was a mystery to Ranma because he had taken on three tough and strong idiots/opponents and beat them down single handedly. Ranma came to the conclusion that Cypher was an extremely skilled fighter. Ranma wondered if Cypher was willing to spar with him so that they could learn new techniques and martial arts from each other, which Ranma was always eager to find out and learn about. 

They were about a ten-minute walk from the Tendo home where Ranma had offered to take his new friend Cypher. Ranma was confident that Cypher could be trusted although there was something about him that he couldn't place a finger than was bothering him but decided not to inquire about it. During the training trip with Genma, he had developed the ability to tell if people could be trusted or not by probing in their aura to pick up clues on the likely personality and nature. As a result of this chi technique the only people that seemed to understand him and that he could confide in was Ukyo but after the potential dangerous situation was neutralised when she first arrived in Nerima. Thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to remain friends with her without engaging himself or making her an enemy. 

Cypher noticed that Ranma acted differently when he was with him and Ukyo, a little maturer and definitely more streetwise but when he was with anyone else especially Akane. Cypher also wonder why Nabiki did pick on this slight change in his character especially the way she can manipulate him so easily but then again if he wants to fool her, he had to give into her demands…eventually so it would arouse suspicions. He acted like a naïve and stubborn martial arts teenager, which he made a mental note to ask him later when they finished their education at Nerima. When Cypher decide to ask Ranma when they were walking on why he kept a false pretence rather act naturally. This sudden question almost caused Ranma to lose his balance on the short wall he was walking along. He had thought that he had managed to fool everyone but it seemed that Cypher was a bit more observant than the rest of the Nerima wrecking crew. Ranma confirmed his assumption but told him not to tell anyone of what he had found out. Otherwise his life would be ten times as worse. 

The only thing that Ranma hadn't mentioned or revealed yet was his curse. He hoped that once he gained enough of Cypher's trust he could reveal it to him later. 

He was scared that if he revealed his curse now it might ruin his new friendship.

"Cypher, you didn't have to finish him off that early. I think you might have set a New World record on beating Kuno." Ranma asked, as he wanted to discuss the fight between Cypher and Kuno.

"What do you mean?" replied a confused Cypher, wondering what he did wrong.

'I fought him and won without killing him. I don't see what the problem is,' thought Cypher, trying to recall the fight between him and the rich village idiot.

"I mean you didn't have to knock Kuno out with ONE punch; you're meant to finish him off with style and be entertaining."

"May I ask why? Kuno had issued a challenge, which I accepted. As I recalled the rules were never stated, rather than risk a drawn out fight, it would be better to finish a fight quickly." Cypher said, noticing that people were giving them odd glances or stares as that walked down the street.

"So how, I really doubt that you would be injured." Ranma muttered and sighed "You see Cypher, in a duel against those idiots you have..." Ranma stopped mid-sentence of what he was about to say as he heard a familiar bell ringing that seemed to be close by which could only mean one thing.

'Oh crap, I don't really need this right now,' thought Ranma as he allowed the bicycle to land on top of him, knocked him on to the ground. 

Cypher reached from beneath his robe where his concealed bolt pistol was hidden and was ready to engage the unknown assailant that seemed to make Ranma nervous. Assuming the worse, Cypher looked around to see who it was and slowly removed his hand off the pistol grip when he saw whom it was that knocked Ranma to the ground. Cypher wondered how the hell she managed to get so close to them without he or Ranma hearing or detecting her first until it was too late. Cypher grinned when he saw a very pretty purple hair girl and promptly leapt off her bike and gave Ranma her trademark glomp. 

"Nihao Ranma, Airen!"

"Hi Shampoo, Do you think you could get off me please?" Ranma said as he tried to find a way out of her vice like glomp without actually hurting her. A normal person would have died of asphyxiation but Ranma couldn't be considered normal by any standards.

"Unless you take Shampoo on a date, yes?" Shampoo suggested, applying little more pressure on her hug.

"Err...Cypher, do you think you can help?" whispered Ranma to Cypher who was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I think you can handle this yourself Ranma," Cypher replied back as he analysed the situation between the purple hair girl Shampoo and Ranma. 

'Hmm...He could handle any type of opponent that is thrown at him and still win but against the opposite gender he is absolutely useless. I do admit that Shampoo sure is quick and strong, strong; she'd be an ideal candidate for the Sisters of Battle chapter,' thought Cypher. 'Then again if she doesn't have the commitment and faith she will be rejected as unsuitable.'

"Err...Shampoo I can't go on a date with you because..." Ranma was trying to think of an excuse to get Shampoo off him and leave him alone.

"Because what Airen?" Shampoo said while tightening her glomp around Ranma.

"Err...Shampoo I got a lot of stuff to do with school, and don't you have deliveries to do first." Ranma said as he spotted a few delivery boxes on her bicycle and hoped that she would buy it. Luckily, she did buy it.

"Okay Airen, after Shampoo finishes delivery. See Airen later, Yes?" as she released her glomp and got on her bike to continue her delivery.

"Bye Airen," she waved goodbye.

'Lucky that uncute tomboy Akane isn't here otherwise I'll be in big trouble,' as Ranma got up from the ground and started to dust himself off.

"So Ranma, who is that girl Shampoo?" Cypher asked.

"She a amazon warrior and she can be nice at times. She's one of my fiancees because I beaten her in a duel without knowing about amazon customs about marriage and death." 

"So how many fiancées are you engaged to anyway?"

"To be honest about three officially but I still don't know the exact number of partners my idiot father engage me to."

'I didn't know this world had a multiple marriage custom as some worlds did that I visited.' Cypher had thought that he had learnt most of the cultures and customs on this world through information databases called the Internet.

"So Ranma, are you planning to marry them all?" Cypher inquired because if Ranma were to be officially engaged to someone, his loyalties and protective duties would have to cover her, whoever she was.

"What? It wasn't my idea, blame it on my father Genma, he made those damn engagements without my prior knowledge! I never ask for these engagement but stupid pops did it to feed his stomach!" Ranma hastily replied.

"Calm down Ranma, I was just asking."

"Sorry." Ranma looked down in shame, "But my life is so messed up and it's like I am under some sort of curse that everything I touch or do goes wrong." He remembered the things that went wrong with and hiding from his mother in his curse form.

"I understand, Ranma, I know what you are going through," replied Cypher. This really surprised him for moment as he thought he might HAVE might had found some that understood his situation. Ranma looked straight into Cypher's eyes to see if he was being sarcastic but didn't see it there.

Cypher remembered from his own experience that even with a carefully laid out plan there was always a chance that something out the ordinary would happen to him. Like the incident on Tasaki V where they had supposed to recover an ancient artefact. It was meant to have been a simple pickup from an old outpost and there was reported to be no Imperial forces nearby, but there was a problem. What Cypher and his men didn't know was that the Tyranids had already arrived on the planet Tasaki V from Hive fleet Kraken. They barely managed to complete their mission and escape in one piece. Or there was the time when he visited a nearby peaceful system and within a matter of days there was a full-scale rebellion had developed due to his presence. 

"Thanks Cypher. Now come on, it's just a few more minutes walk to the Tendo home." As Ranma started to pick up the pace along the fence, Cypher was just ignored the way rather than how Ranma was walking and kept up with him.

Ranma came across a large gap in the fence where he decided that it would be better for him to walk on the ground. Immediately as Ranma was about to land just in front of Cypher, he got a soaking from an old lady who was watering the street with her bucket and ladle. Ranma did always wonder why she did that especially at this time of day. Ranma felt his curse being activated from the cold water as he started to list out all the possible reactions he could get. 

Ranma sighed, 'Just great. Now my friend will either - 

A. Run away because of the curse or

B. Try to get a date or become a pervert or

C. Try to kill me because I deceived him.' 

Ranma was now in his girl form as he waited for the response from Cypher but nothing happened as Cypher just walked just walked past him without stopping or acknowledging Ranma's sudden gender change.

'Huh? He doesn't seems to be bothered with my curse; maybe he hasn't noticed the change yet?" Ranchan thought as she quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Cypher, didn't you notice anything strange or weird about me back there?" asked Ranchan as she waited for Cypher to comment and react to his curse.

Cypher stopped and stared at the female Ranma for a few moments with an odd look of curiosity.

'This is it now, due to my damn curse I lost another friend!" thought Ranchan as Cypher was about to speak.

"I've noticed you are a bit shorter and have red hair now," Cypher commented as Ranchan facefaulted hard on the ground. 

'Ouch! That must have hurt!' thought Cypher as he saw Ranchan got up from the ground.

"Err...Cypher, haven't you notice anything else, aren't you freaked out by this?" asked Ranchan.

"Not really."

"Cypher, I'm a girl now see." Ranchan pointed to certain parts that would indicate that he was female. Cypher raised an eyebrow at the parts where Ranchan was pointing. 

"So you're a shapeshifter, no big deal." Cypher replied.

Ranchan just stared at him with amazement, wondering if he was hearing him right.

'Interesting. Perhaps Ranma has some sort of shapeshifting ability like one of those Callidus Assassins (1)' thought Cypher as he remembered that the Officio Assassinorum had had several contracts over his head a long time ago, none of them successful. 

"No, Cypher I am not a shapeshifter. It's a curse that I picked up from my travels in China. It's activated by hot and cold water."

"I see. Ranma, could you tell me you're true gender and who is responsible for your curse?" asked Cypher in low dangerous voice.

"Call me Ranko when I am in this form. I'm 100% male and the second answer is to blame it on my old man Genma Saotome." 

"Err...Thanks Ranko." Cypher replied in quiet voice as he started to think up a list of people to deal with later.

"So Cypher. Are you sure that you are not really bothered by my curse?" Ranchan asked again nervously before realising that she had found someone who would still be his friend and not use him as everyone else she knew was.

"Relax Lord Ranma...err...Ranko. I'm not really bothered about your curse. I have seen worse that than a simple gender change," Cypher realised his mistake in his reply. 'A lot worse,' he thought.

Ranchan perked up on the mentioning on title as no one had really called him that unless he knew something that she didn't.

"Why did you call me Lord Ranma?" asked Ranchan curiosity.

'Damn, he wasn't supposed to know yet. Ah well, better tell him the truth and the information gathered about him. I know he or she is the lost Primarch' thought Cypher.

"Ranko, I must speak to you in private as I don't want reveal the information that I am about to give you here." Cypher looked around to see if they were being followed.

Ranchan thought about Cypher's request before nodding. Noticing that a lot of people was staring at her and decided to find a less public place to continue this conversation. A sudden feeling in her gut told her that this was important and was about to turn his life upside down.

"Come with me." As Ranchan lead him to a spot where no one could overhear him or was likely to be found by rivals or fiancees.

Cypher was led thought a series of narrow alleyways and back streets. Ranchan had seen a couple of Nabiki operatives behind them and Cypher was a having a hard time trying to follow her through the street and alleyways. However, they managed to lose their followers. She stopped and waited in front of a large tall building as she waited for Cypher to arrive which he did two minutes later. 

"So, what now?" Ranchan noticed that Cypher didn't seem to be out of breath or tired. 

"Now follow me," Ranchan said as she leapt up on the roof of the building in one jump and she revealed to Cypher a part of her true skill and abilities which left Cypher standing on the ground looking up to where Ranko landed.

"Err…Ranko, what am I supposed to do?" Cypher shouted. "You know that I can't jump like you can." 

Ranchan had produced a large sweatdrop as she realised that Cypher didn't have the same abilities as she did, having forgotten that not everyone could roof hop across buildings 

"Sorry about that…(scratches her head in embarrassment)…err…you have to take the stairs." Ranchan replied and she watched Cypher sigh before setting about the task of climbing up all those steps just to reach the roof.

Two minutes later, Cypher had managed to climb all those steps in order to reach Ranko on the roof of the building. Ranma was surprised that Cypher wasn't sweating profoundly or exhausted from the arduous stair climbing. 

Cypher looked around to see if the place was secure before walking over to where Ranko was sitting cross-legged.

"So Cypher. Why did you call me Lord Ranma? I'm just a better-than-average, normal human martial artist with a messed up life," stated Ranchan.

Cypher sat beside Ranchan with a serious expression on his face.

"This is where you are wrong Lord Ranko...err...Ranma. What I am about to say may change your opinion of yourself and your way of life. You see the truth is that you are a..." 

TBC...

***

Callidus Assassin has the ability to polymorphine or shapeshift to any form they like. Their true form a female humanoid which they are highly trained deadly assassins. Their main weapons of choice is stealth and surprise so when Ranma turned into his girl form, Cypher wasn't that surprised considering that a Callidus Assassin assassinated the Chaos Primarch of the Night Lords. 

Author Note: I can't believe I got enough time to finish this chapter through Christmas. This chapter is part one of two as this Cypher reveals to Ranma his true self and history. Also special characters will be making an appearance in this story that will aid or fight Ranma. 

I wonder how Ranma would react to the truth?

Soon the first appearances of the Daemonic Army will appear but where?

Question to all those Warhammer 40K fans.

Does anyone know what happened to the Chaos Primarchs of the Alpha Legion and Word Bearers?

Did they become?

A - Died or Killed

B - Missing in Action

C - Became a Daemon Prince

Also I like to give a big thank you to all those who had sent their reviews in through my email or fanfiction.net. I appreciate it very much. (^ _ ^)

Happy Christmas

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 12/12/02

Version 2.0 20/01/03

Version 3.0 30/06/03


	9. 08 The Truth Revealed II

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Eight - The Truth Revealed part 2

***

'Victory Needs No Explanation. Defeat Allows None.'

***

Timeline: 20th Century

Location: Juuban District - Cherry Hill Temple

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Cherry Hill Temple and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. What made this Temple different from any other temple in Japan was that it was the secret meeting for the Sailor Scouts. Recently there hadn't been any trouble or Youma attacks, which could mean that the Negaverse forces has either take a break or that they were up to something.

Near the entrance of the Cherry Hill Temple we can see a small group of schoolgirls hanging about waiting for a certain two-ponytail'd-blonde-haired girl to arrive for a sudden emergency meeting for which the mysterious Sailor Pluto had arranged all inner Senshi to be there. As with every typical Sailor Scout meeting at the Temple it would go like clockwork, beginning with when the blond haired girl Usagi would arrive at the temple and almost certainly attempt to steal on of Rei's manga from her private collection. This would then lead to Rei insulting Usagi – generally about how she was always late or something/or along similar lines. Usagi retaliating with her own set of insults, revolving around Rei's meanness to her would then follow it. This fight between Rei and Usagi would carry on for a few minutes more, until Makoto would come in and break the tension between the blond and raven-haired girl. Usually this could be resolved by the offering of her home made muffins. Which Usagi would instantly go for. Once those two had settled down the meeting would finally start.

Luna and Artemis were no where to be found and would be told later of what was decided and said in the meeting.

"What does Setsuna wants now?" Rei asked the short blue haired girl next to her.

"I don't really know, she just contacted me and told me that all of us have to be here. She said it was a matter of urgency regarding the future of the Crystal Tokyo," Ami explained as she started to type on her mercury computer.

"I still don't see why we have to attend this meeting, it couldn't be that important. We practically defeated Queen Beryl and her minions. Besides, they haven't shown up for ages." Usagi said as she munched on another muffin.

"Shut up meatball head, don't you realise that they could be up to something?" 

Rei shouted at Usagi as their usual argument started over again.

Ami sighed while Makoto and Minako watched the little soap opera happening in front of them.

"Do you remember the last time Rei and Usagi didn't start an argument for more than five minutes?" Makoto whispered to Minako 

Minako nodded and leaned back on her chair watching the 'drama' between those two with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Hmm…the last time those two stopped arguing was when they had declared a temporary truce, but it didn't last long and besides it's quite entertaining to watch." Minako said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, and besides it can be quite boring and lonely stuck at home all day. There haven't been any reported attacks for ages and I wish something would happen." 

"Hey Ami, do you know what Setsuna wants to talk about?" Minako asked Ami, wondering if she knew more about this emergency meeting.

"As I said before, she didn't really give much information when she contacted me, she just told me that all of us have to be here." Ami started to work on her homework that she had brought along just in case.

"Ami, do you have to do that now? Can't relax for a single moment. You're the only person I know that doesn't need to need to do any more homework, you've probably done everything that the teachers planned for the whole semester." Makoto said, to which Ami simply shrugged.

"Well she isn't here so how about we call this meeting over and do something more interesting like go to the arcades or something?" Usagi suggested, preferring to do this rather than waste her time waiting all day for the Setsuna to arrive.

Usagi was about to leave the temple when…

"Wait! Setsuna would not call us all here without good reason. It has to be something important - maybe about the Crystal Tokyo or something?" Ami said as she tried to plead with the Princess to stay a little longer. 

Usagi sighed and sat down with a bored expression on her face.

"Alright Ami, I'll wait, but where is she?" Usagi said, making a tapping noise with her nails.

"Right here." A voice coming from behind Usagi instantly caused her two ponytails to stand upright in shock.

"Ack...Setsuna, don't do that!" Usagi screamed as she turned around to see Green Haired Senshi who wasn't looking her best.

'I really hate her when she does that,' Usagi thought as she tried to recover from the shock of Setsuna's sudden arrival.

Makoto noticed that the state Setsuna had arrived in made her look as suggested that she hadn't had any sleep fro quite some time.

"So Setsuna, why did you call us all here? It can't get any worse than what we had faced before," Rei asked the question that they all wanted answered mostly despite it being good or bad. Rei smirked when she saw Setsuna straighten up her Senshi uniform and pulled up a chair.

"Well, what is it that was so important that you have to call us all here? Or IS it that you were feeling lonely all of a sudden?" Rei said as she prodded the Senshi of Time for an answer.

Setsuna ignored Rei's attempts. "The future of Crystal Tokyo no longer exists," replied Setsuna in low voice.

The reactions from the Sailor scouts varied from complete shock to confusion to downright anger. Had all of their hard work fighting off Youma and other invading forces been for nothing? Usagi was almost on the edge of tears while Rei was fuming at Setsuna harsh reply. Makoto and Minako were wondering if she was joking or not but found that she wasn't joking by the serious cold expression on her face. Ami reminded quiet but had a questionable expression. They had worked so hard to ensure the Crystal Tokyo would remain and now they were being told that it now longer existed.

It was Rei that first recovered from the shock and demanded answers from the Senshi of Time.

"Care to define what you meant about the Crystal Tokyo no longer existing?" Rei asked, trying to remove as much anger as much as possible from her questioning.

"There is a new evil force that has arrived and IS more powerful than we could have imagined and IS currently allied with the Dark Kingdom." Setsuna simply replied.

"So what, we've fought all types of evil monsters . . . what makes them so special?" asked Makoto, she was bored doing nothing and perhaps a good fight would help.

"The evil force that we are facing is faster, stronger and intelligent that we have faced before. These creatures are cold blooded killers which they will not stop until ever living human being is killed or enslaved towards their Dark Gods." Setsuna said, starting to take a bite out of muffins set out on the table.

"Setsuna, could you tell us how you know all of this?" asked Ami; curious on the potential threat they were heading. 

"The time gate has shown me the future we are heading for right now and it isn't what you would call acceptable." Setsuna said as she remembered those dreaded images of the future where the forces of Chaos ruled the world and the universe.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Usagi asked nervously.

"So far I haven't found anything that could help us avoid our current future." Setsuna said in sad voice.

"How hard can they be? Surely we can defeat this new force like we always do." Minako said as to boost the morale levels of the group. She had hoped that they would come up with a way of setting them back on the right path, but judging from Setsuna's facial expression they were in trouble. 

As Setsuna started to fill in the details on what would happen in the future and explained how the daemonic army and their Gods would enslave the human race and eventually the whole universe, the Sailor Scouts realised they were now in deep water.

***

Timeline: 20th Century

Location: Nerima District 

Somewhere on the roof of a large building in Nerima were Ranma in his girl form and Cypher, who was busy explaining to Ranchan the full story of why he was here and how Ranma's father Genma wasn't his biological father. His father was a supreme ruler in another universe known as the Emperor. Cypher then gave Ranchan a brief history lesson starting from the Age of Strife to the Great Horus Heresy while making sure that Ranma was understanding completely what he was saying. Ranma was of course paying full attention to Cypher still unsure if he was telling the truth of not. Despite having seen many strange things during his whole life, this story of being the sole heir of this Emperor was a bit much to take in at once.

Once Cypher finished his explanation, he noticed that Ranma was still digesting what he had said, a serious thoughtful expression could be seen on his face. 

"Hmm…so you're telling me that I'm from another dimension or universe." Cypher nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Also that I am a genetically enhanced warrior known as a Primarch with abilities and powers that would exceed the limits of mortals that could mortals and could possibly attain the level to fight the Gods themselves and you are here as a guardian to protect me." Ranchan summed up from what Cypher had said.

Cypher nodded slowly. "Yes, Ranma, that is correct, would you like me to repeat what I said?" 

Ranma shook his head.

"(Places a hand over his face and sighs deeply)...And I thought my life couldn't get worse or messed up." Ranma muttered to himself. 

'Well at least I know Genma isn't my real father, which is a plus,' thought Ranma as he tried to get his head around the notion that he was some sort of Prince or Lord in another universe.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Ranma?" Cypher asked, wondering what was bothering him.

"No Cypher there's nothing wrong, I just need some time to digest what you have told me and there is no need to call me Lord or any other fancy title. I'd prefer it you call me either Ranma or Ranko depending on what my form is." Ranma said as he wondered if this guy was a complete lunatic but then again if would explain how Cypher managed to defeat the village idiots with such ease and skill. 

Ranma knew that he was special and unique as he found that no one his age had the same abilities as he does but didn't realised the true potential until now. 

"Yes Lord Ran, Err...Ranko."

A few minutes passed by; Ranma was silently busy thinking what to do next while Cypher waited for him to say something.

If what you have told me was true. How come I don't remember anything about my past, then?" Ranma asked, "Surely you must have evidence to back up your claim as I would've remember something by now?"

"Very well," Cypher nodded slowly and got up to his feet. 

"I was told that you would receive the answer you wanted once I give you this. It is said that who ever wields the fable Lion Sword in mortal combat with the enemies of humanity is a true Primarch of the Emperor," Cypher pulled out a beautifully crafted sword from beneath his robes. The blade was in its protected scabbard with arcane runes imbedded along the protective casing. Ranma stared in awe at the sword as Cypher he gave it to him.

'Where the heck did he get that from?' thought Ranma as he was sure that he would've spotted it on him after all this time.

Ranma examined the craftsmanship, finest and balances of the legendary sword of the Dark Angels. He then held the pommel and the scabbard in his hands. With audible click, Ranma easily unsheathed the sword, revealing it's flawless gleaming blade. 

"Impressive." Ranma gave the sword as he lunged; spinning and twisting the blade in blur of movement before finishing his swordplay by levelling the sword at Cypher's neck. Cypher didn't flinch and he knew that Ranma was more skilled in other areas of combat than he lets on.

"Perfect balance and light as a feather." Ranma said, impressed at the quality of the sword. Ranma had been fully trained in martial arts; he had no hesitation in handling a sword like an expert swordsman, which he had learnt from a few wise sword masters during his training trip. 

After spending a couple of minutes testing the Lion sword, Ranma then sheathed the blade and sat back down as he rested his hands on the hilt of the sword.

"Are you getting anything new like memories or something?" asked Cypher.

"Nope." Ranchan simply said as Cypher managed to keep himself in control from facefaulting. 

"Perhaps you need time to get remember who you are?" suggested Cypher as he had hoped that Ranma would instantly remember who he was. 

"Maybe…(notices it was getting dark)…I have to go now, see ya later." Ranma said as he handed the sword back to Cypher.

Cypher shook his head, "Keep the sword Ranma, it now belongs to you." 

"Err...Thanks," said Ranma as he hid the weapon away by using Mousse's hidden weapons technique that he had learnt during a previous fight.

"I'll see you soon," Ranma waved goodbye to Cypher as he started roof hopping across buildings – this was the fastest way to get to the Tendo home.

"Yeah. See you later Ranma."

Cypher waited until Ranma was out of sight before pulling out the scanner from beneath his robes as a red blip appeared. Cypher knew that Ranma would be impossible to follow due to his sheer speed and agility so he had secretly planted a homing beacon to keep tabs on his Lord. 

***

Location: Tendo Home

Ranma had finally arrived at the Tendo home and as soon as he stepped through the doorway he was immediately bombarded with questions from Soun, Genma and Nabiki, mainly about who this new student was and what he wanted. Ranma dealt with the village idiots by simply telling them that the new student had defeated the dreaded Happosai. Both Genma and Soun came to the same conclusion and found this an excuse to get stone drunk as they prepared to celebrate all night long. They reckoned that they won't be seeing their master for quite some time little knowing that Happosai had finally recovered from his punt by Cypher and was heading towards the Tendo home. 

When it came to dealing with Nabiki, he just pretended to be a dumb jock by saying that he was a friend and knew nothing about him to get Nabiki off his back. Once making sure that Nabiki was gone he collected some of his bathing stuff before heading towards the bathroom, making sure that the proper signs were out. He also barricaded the door and windows so that he was left undisturbed as he soaked himself in the warm but now cooling water trying to collect his thoughts as he felt his female form shifting back towards his male form.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, as it became apparent that Akane had already gone to bed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her temper or his anger. Entering the kitchen area, Ranma noticed a little sticky post it note on the cupboard door, which basically said that she had left some leftovers in the freezer, which she had managed to save before Genma got his hands on it. As Ranma smiled he realised that the only person that really cared about him was Kasumi to which he was eternally grateful for her thoughtfulness and kindness. He just wished that he could reveal his true self to her and not act as a dumb martial artist. All he really wanted to do was live a normal teenage life as he really wanted to live a normal teenage life, but whom was he kidding? 

He was the ICON of chaos and as for a normal life, it was like a dream, only a dream. 

"Yesterday my life was so messed up with fiancees and rivals after me, and now I find out that I'm not related to Genma and I'm supposed to be some sort of ultimate warrior from another universe." Ranma carefully placed the sword that Cypher had given him underneath a loose floorboard quietly.

"Why can't my life be simple like everyone else's?" Ranma sighed, "Oh well, tomorrow is a new day."

Ranma stripped down to his boxer shorts and shirt as pulled out a futon out.

Once he was fully asleep, the place where Ranma hid the Lion sword was beginning sword began to glow with a faint light, was getting brighter by the second.

***

Location: Dreamscape - Unknown

Ranma was walking through a mist of white smoke as he wondered how he got here and most importantly where the hell he was. All that he could see was the constant white mist that was limiting his field of vision and the white stone path that seemed to stretch as far as far as his eye could see.

"Hey, this isn't what I usually dream about."

Ranma was sure that he hadn't eaten any of Akane's cooking or Shampoo's potions before he went to sleep.

Suddenly the white mist cleared up like it was never there. "This is getting weirder and weirder," Ranma muttered to himself as he continued to walk down the road. 

Ranma was wondering how long he had been walking, as all he could see was a barren landscape and this damn stone road. Ranma then spotted something ahead that he was sure that he was sure hadn't been there before. Ranma blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't imagining it.

He could see someone sitting on a white bench near the path that he was on. 

"Hmm…maybe he knows where I am?" Ranma quickened his pace as he made his way to where the person was sitting.

As Ranma was getting ever closer towards the stranger, he could that this person had his back turned against him, which meant that he wouldn't see Ranma coming up from behind him. 

Ranma noticed that the clothing he was wearing was a white robe and hood that was quite similar to what Cypher usually wore but had a much more regal and majestic appearance, like the members of royalty that he had encountered like Prince Kirin, Touma or Herb. 

Ranma was surprised at the amount of Chi and Ki energy that this person was emitting was far stronger than he had encountered during his training trip and stay in Nerima. The robed stranger still hadn't turned around but Ranma MADE sure that he had heard him approaching him from behind, as he didn't want to startle him by accident. Ranma could see an emblem of a golden eagle emblazoned on his white robe as he stopped few metres away. Ranma was about to announce his presence to this mysterious robed person when he was beaten to it by a stern voice, filled with power and authority.

"I've been waiting for you for quite some time now, Ranma Saotome." 

"How do you know my name and why have you been waiting for me?" Ranma inquired, as he wanted some answers to why he was here.

I know all about you and you're so called life on this world. I assume you know who you are?" the man asked as he rose up from where he was sitting as he slowly turned around.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded as he silently got into a defensive stance.

Ranma's experiences had told him that he should be wary and cautious around people that he didn't know but knew all about *him*, especially when all about him especially when dealing with Nabiki and Cologne.

Ranma couldn't make out the facial features of this person as his face was still covered by his hood while he turned around. Apart from his face, Ranma could see that this person at closer inspection was wearing fine and elegant clothing, which had numerous medals, and icons attracted or emblazoned onto the material. Around his waist, Ranma could see a beautiful crafted sword quite similar to the sword that Cypher had given him.

"In my world I am known only as the Emperor but to the billions of people under my rule who must face a constant struggle for survival I am considered a God – Emperor, but to you Ranma, I am your biological father."

Normally Ranma would've burst into laughter at that statement as it remained him of movie that he had seen with Ukyo between Luke Skywalker and this really creepy man who needed a respirator to breathe . . . Darth Vader, he thought it was. Ranma took a step forward closer towards him. 

"Hang on sec, if you are really are my father do you have any evidence to support your claim?" Ranma asked as he was still unconvinced that this person was his father which was nagging him since Cypher said that Genma wasn't his true biological father.

The Emperor raised his hand and pulled back his hood to reveal his facial features, "I been expecting that question from you, I sense you are still cautious of my claim that I am your father but answer me this question. Have you ever felt something within yourself that you are much more than a simple martial artist?" The Emperor asked.

Ranma was opened his mouth but closed it as the Emperor did have a point. Since he was bought into this world, Ranma never felt a close bond between Genma, which lead him to doubt that he was his real father. His suspicions were raised by the way he acted especially during the training trip in China. Ranma would always have a strange feeling in his gut that he could become much more than Genma had raised him to be but couldn't work out how or why. 

"Yes, Ranma, you know what I am talking about, you have always felt different amongst the people around you, feeling superior but a need to protect them despite what they have done to you." The Emperor said, noticing a look of surprise on Ranma's face, "Have you ever notice that you were getting stronger and faster as the days passed by while your rivals and enemies would stay the same. Despite the odds set against you, you have always remained triumphant. The feeling that you felt all your life was the psychic and mutual bond of son and father that you have never felt before with Genma." 

Ranma nodded but remained silent.

"Now that you are here, the bond we share is stronger, the only regret that I have is that I wasn't there when you growing up but I see you exceed all of my expectation despite Genma's influences. You have grown up to be a honourable and fine young man, quite fitting for a all powerful ruler of the entire universe in our dimension. But I see that destiny has other plans for you in store in this universe." 

Ranma nodded again, now convince by his tone and honesty in his voice. He could not sense that the Emperor was lying or make up this claim. Ranma became quite used to people trying to manipulate him and knew if they were honest or not by the tone they used and also he could detect certain bits in their aura if they were lying or telling the truth. Also he notice the facial resemblance between them was so close that most people would had thought that he was related to Ranma in some way – although possibly not his father. Ranma could have swore that if he had a pigtail and slightly more oriental look then he would definitely pass off as his much older brother due to the striking similarities.

"Ranma, my son. I know that you many more questions that you want answered. Also I know that right now you are very confused." Ranma was speechless as he had probably more than a hundred questions that he wanted to ask but right now couldn't think of anything.

"But my time is limited so please ask the questions that are important as we do not want to spend too much time here."

"Where am I?" Ranma asked.

"This is a place where highly potent psykers or people with psychic talent such as the Astropath or Librarians of the Adeptus Astartes can meet. On this plane of existence they can gather here and communicate with other psychic receivers anywhere and anytime in the universe. The moment you touched the Lion Sword, I was able to bridge a psychic link between you and me, which is why you are seeing me here." Ranma nodded, "I have called you so that I can speak to you in person, but remember Ranma. We are in a plane where things are not what they seem. Right now your all senses are telling you are here but in reality you are currently asleep in the Tendo home," The Emperor explained.

"Are you for real?" Ranma had to ask if the person he was seeing was real or not as what he had told him was so outlandish . . . he could be imagining all of this.

"The person you are seeing right now is a psychic image of me, as the only way I can communicate with you is through your dreams while my real body remains back home on ancient Terra. You see Ranma, we share a psychic link, this is the only means of contracting you." 

"Who am I really, am I a Primarch or a clone?" Ranma wanted this question answered the most.

"Neither. You are much more than a Primarch or a genetically altered human. You are my son and would have been my successor in my world if it weren't for the Dark Chaos Gods interfering during your birth and sending you through the chaotic warp stream. That is how you arrived in this world." 

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, convinced now that he wasn't a clone . . .

Ranma was about to ask another question about his heritage when not until the Emperor interrupted him. He then started looking all around as if not like he was trying to look for someone or something.

"Ranma. I sense we are not alone in here. I can sense another living entity here, do you sense it too?"

Ranma nodded as he had already sensed the presence that his father was referring to but for some reason it was very familiar. The only time that Ranma had ever felt this was during the Nekoken training which he couldn't identify as it had always been hidden away in the darkest corner of his mind until now. Ranma immediately got into a defensive stance as he felt his senses telling him that there was indeed something dangerous here, confirming the Emperor's suspicions.

Ranma couldn't see anything around him until he heard something behind him.

"Meow!"

'Please . . . don't be a cat . . . anything else would do . . . but not a cat . . .' thought Ranma as he felt his fear coming back to him

Turning around slowly to face the creature behind him, he half expected it to be some sort of demonic creature from hell. What he saw was a cute little grey cat standing there just a few metres away from him as it licked its paws. 

"Meow Ranma," the Cat purred which took Ranma by surprise as this cat spoke to him.

"Who are you?" Ranma hesitantly asked the strange cat.

"Why Ranma, don't you recognise me?" Ranma shook his head. "I'm hurt you don't remember me, I'm the little cat spirit that saved you during the Neko Ken." 

The Cat purred in a seductive tone. Ranma started to relax a little bit but not completely as his fear was still there. 

As Ranma had managed to control his fear a little during his stay with the Tendo, he was able to cope with one cat in front of him but when it came to more than one he could feel his fear coming back. With prolonged exposure he would feel the Neko Ken taking over as he was in this state of mind afterwards Ranma could not remember that happen. The only thing that Ranma remember was that someone or something was controlling him was temporarily controlling his actions but he couldn't have identified it until now.

"Ranma, don't trust this spirit. I am sensing something wrong with this situation, I can feel pure evil coming from the creature." The Emperor warned.

"Don't listen to him, listen to me. Remember I'm the one that saved you when he threw you into that pit of starving cats." The Cat Spirit approach Ranma slowly. 

"What's the problem? It's the cat spirit that saved me during the Neko Ken otherwise I would've had gone mad,"

Ranma said as the cat spirit was about a metre from him. Ranma was about to pick it up when…

The Emperor suddenly rushed up toward the little cat and unsheathed his sword. With a mighty swing of his powersword, he struck the spirit, killing it before Ranma could do anything about it. The cat was sent flying away as Ranma, absolutely shocked by the events unfolding in front of him, turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" shouted Ranma as he saw the Emperor strike down an innocent and defensive creature for no apparent reason.

"I had to do it for the sake of your own good and for your immortal soul," he simply replied as he sheathed back his powersword.

"What!? To kill a innocent and defenceless creature like that cat!" shouted Ranma as the Emperor ignored his outburst.

"Appearances can be deceptive, Ranma. You by above not by all others should know that. Remember Ranma, we are still in your mind as you are not still dreaming."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Ranma, as he still hadn't realised what the Emperor meant.

The Emperor was about to reply to Ranma's question until he heard something groaning and moving in the direction towards where the cat had landed.

"Prepare yourself Ranma. I think things are about to get worse." The Emperor unsheathed his power sword in anticipation of the threat.

"Huh?" Ranma said until as he saw the cat rising up from the dead with a massive hole in its petite body, its eyes were filled with pure evil and rage.

"Curse you mortal! If it wasn't for your interfering, I would have succeeded," the Cat hissed at the Emperor. 

'Succeeded in what?' Ranma thought, wondering how the Emperor realised, who the cat was.

"So, you are the one who gave that idiot Genma the Neko Ken scroll. It wasn't by chance he came across it, was it? You had it all planned out, didn't you?" The Emperor remembered the visions he had seen when he had looked into Ranma's memories.

"Yes, it was me who gave that stupid mortal the scroll which would have given me total control of Ranma's body and soul but you had to interfere, didn't you?" 

"What are you on about?" Ranma said, he was confused with the conversation between the Emperor and the dead looking cat. 

"Ranma, that spirit isn't a normal cat spirit. It is the spirit of one of the Daemons that tried to destroy you during your birth. It seems that the Daemon that was suppose to be destroyed in their failed attempt to capture all the infant Primarchs had sought refuge in your mind. The daemon tried to finish the job by possessing you through the Neko Ken but failed." The Emperor hastily explained.

"What?" Ranma said, he was completely shocked by this news.

"Yes. I would've had taken over your body long ago if it wasn't for your strong willpower and psychic abilities. Never mind, it is time for you to die now." The Daemon spirit hissed at Ranma.

'Now where have I heard that before?' Ranma thought. It seemed that everyone had a vendetta, a serious grudge, or simply wanted him dead.

"I'll add you to my list." Ranma said sarcastically. To top it off he gave one of smirks that were guaranteed to infuriate his opponents. The result was as Ranma had expected; the Daemon got mad.

"You won't be laughing once I get done with you!" hissed the Cat Spirit.

Suddenly the appearance of the Cat started to change in size and shape. It seemed to be expanding and taking on a much bigger form as the cat began a transformation that not which caused Ranma and the Emperor to step back.

'What the hell is happening?' thought Ranma as he got into an offensive stance.

"Ranma, try to wake up!" 

"I can't wake up," Ranma tried to concentrate on waking himself up before the Daemon fully transformed, but felt something blocking his attempt.

Once the Daemonic spirit finally finished its transformation, what he and the Emperor saw wasn't the cute little cat of earlier but a but a huge demonic creature that looked like it came from a hell out of one of those horror movies Ranma had seen. The creature had a panther-like appearance but with an extremely exaggerated extremely exaggerated features. It was four metres tall as it stood on its rear legs with those huge glowing red eyes glaring menacingly at the two. Ranma could also see the purple glowing chi blades coming from one of its paws that Ranma could only do when he was in Neko Ken. The battle aura that Ranma was sensing from this Daemon was pure evil and extremely powerful. 

"If you can't wake up then it is time to face your fear and settle things right here and right now. Remember Ranma, we are in your mind and if you are defeated here . . .you will lose your immortal soul to this Daemon." The Emperor whispered to Ranma.

"Jeez...Thanks for the morale boost, Father" Ranma said.

'Why can't my life get any easier. It's always either succeed or die. Well, one thing I can always depend on . . . Ranma Saotome never loses!"

As soon as he finished the thought, the Catlike Demon creature gave off a loud roar and pounced.

TBC...

***

Ranma Saotome Vs Neko - Ken Spirit aka Daemon of Slaanesh 

Author Note: I think the Neko Ken was some sort of demon worship ritual that allows children to be possessed by demons or evil spirits. The reason why I think this is that how come the Neko Ken is only taught for children below ten years only and it involves starving cats. I really doubt it's some sort of martial arts technique as it involves pain and suffering rather than determination and hard work. 

This is the scene where a powerful Daemon was sent to either kill or possess Ranma thought the Neko Ken. What I had read about the Primarchs was that the accident that caused the infant Primarchs to be scattered wasn't an accident. This Daemon was originally from a raiding party of Chaos Demons that had managed to spirit the infant Primarchs away from Emperor before they had time to grow. Their mission was to destroy the Primarch before they had a chance to grow but failed as they were destroyed in the turmoil of the warp storms. The Emperor himself managed to save them using his psychic powers from total destruction of the warp storm but unable to return them back to Earth. 

Now the Daemon Spirit had shown himself to Ranma as he gathered enough strength to challenge him for control of Ranma body and mind. If the Daemon spirit defeats Ranma, can you imagine the consequences that will happen? A Daemon having control of the most powerful Primarch created (even better than Horus) and powers that will rival the Dark Gods themselves.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 16/12/02

Version 2.0 17/02/03

Version 3.0 06/07/03


	10. 09 The Daemon Sword of the Neko Ken

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Nine - The Daemon Sword of the Neko Ken

***

"The Strong are Strongest Alone." 

Quote the Tyrant of Badab

***

Location: Ranma Dream - Unknown

We see Ranma and the Emperor, as they are about to confront the Daemon spirit that has inhabited Ranma's mind since childhood. It was a conflict that neither side could afford to lose a battle for possession of Ranma's body and soul. The Daemon spirit had finally revealed his true nature. Now he leapt towards Ranma and the Emperor.

"Ranma, watch out!" As Emperor shouted as he dove one way while Ranma went the other to avoid the oncoming chi slash from the Daemon.

'That was too close for comfort,' Ranma thought, using his superhuman speed and agility to dodge the purple chi blade like claw. Rolling to his left, he then immediately got to his feet, assuming an offensive stance. Ranma looked to his left, he could see the Emperor was engaging the Daemon with his glowing powersword. 

Ranma took a moment to observe the Emperor and recognise some of the traits within him. From his brief observation he could tell that the Emperor was a master swordsman, his experience and expertise evident as he fought the Daemon creature. Switching his sword to his left to right hand and vice versa to get a better opportunity in penetrating the daemon's defences. The Emperor received numerous cuts and slashes while the Daemon was seemingly invincible as the creature pressed on its attack. Ranma noticed that the Daemon wasn't invincible as he saw dark purple blood pouring from an open wound on its right shoulder, inflicted by the Emperor's sword. 

The Emperor block a powerful chi swipe with his sword and pushed the Daemon back with his blade, leaving the daemon temporarily vulnerable. The Emperor glanced at Ranma and shouted, "Ranma...attack him now!" 

Ranma nodded and started to cup his hands together, feeling his confidence start to build up.

"Moko Takab...." Ranma was about to fire off one of his trademark moves, the Neko Ken Daemon suddenly turned to face Ranma and smirked evilly, raising it's right paw.

"Not so fast Ranma, I know all about your fancy tricks," hissed the Daemon as launched a psychic mental attack against Ranma in order to prevent him from using his chi move against him by using his fear of cats.

The purpose of the mental attack was to prevent Ranma from using his Moko Takabisha, which would have hurt the Daemon considerably due to the fact that all Daemons are made up from chaos and any psychic attack does more damage than conventional weaponry.

The mental attack consisted of images of the Neko Ken, from which the Daemon knew that Ranma had built up a strong fear of cats. Using Ranma's weakness to his full advantage, he continued to take care of his other opponent.

"Ranma what's wrong?" shouted the Emperor.

"Cats! Lots of cats!" Ranma kept saying, as he was a hallucinated imaginative image of those feline creatures. The result was that Ranma was immobilised with fear.

"Snap out of it! You know you can overcome your fear, fight it!" The Emperor shouted. 

As the Emperor was trying to help Ranma snap out of his fear of cats, he was distracted enough for the Daemon to strike, seeing the brief gap in the Emperor's defences. With a quick downward swipe, the Daemon managed to tear a massive wound down the Emperor shoulders. The Emperor fell to his knees clutching a bleeding shoulder, which was staining his white robes with red as he dropped his sword.

From where Ranma was standing, he could see in slow motion the Daemon's strike to the Emperor, could see that it was about to finish the job with another powerful swipe intended to crack open his skull.

Ranma now had two choices left which was to let his biological father die at the hands of the Daemon or to actually do something to prevent it. The second option meant that Ranma had to find another way to overcome his fear.

'I must try to do something,' Ranma thought as he used all his willpower and mental abilities to start moving. 

As Ranma was struggling with his fear of cats he tried to use the mental techniques that he had developed to ease his fear of them, to have more to have more control over it. The problem was that the harder Ranma tried, the stronger the images were of the Neko Ken. Ranma was determined that he would overcome his fear, taking on this challenge as he did any fight – He never lost. Surely but slowly Ranma was able to raise one hand free to aim at the Daemon that was about to finish off the Emperor once and for all. 

"Mo...Ko Taka...Bis...Ha!" Ranma struggled to say – but a blue chi ball shot out from his palm towards the Daemon.

"Prepare to Die, False Emperor of Mankind!" Daemon pulled back one of its massive chi claw to strike him; little knowing that a certain blue ball was heading straight toward it. 

The Emperor looked behind the Daemon and smirked as he saw Ranma had managed to get over his fear. The Daemon was confused as to why this mortal was smiling in the face of his death/doom – until he felt the presence of the chi attack and turned around.

'What the Hell...?' thought the Daemon as he was sent flying away from the wounded Emperor a dozen metres or so, the blue ball striking the Daemon right in the chest.

This caused the Daemon to release its grip on Ranma, as it had to recover from that painful attack. Ranma was now free from the Daemon's mind attack and rushed over to where the Emperor was. Judging from his experience in battle, he would survive as long as he stopped the bleeding. Kneeling down beside the Emperor. Ranma tore a bit of cloth to stop the bleeding but then he stopped.

"Ranma, you have important things to do first." 

"I have to stop the bleeding first." 

"No Ranma, first you must defeat the Daemon first. He is more important while your soul is on the line. Besides...I can handle this." he pointed to the Daemon that was slowly getting up.

"That really hurt you know." The Daemon growled.

"That was meant to hurt you idiot, have another one from me." Ranma said confidently as he fired off another chi ball at the Daemon.

"Moko Takabisha!"

This time the Daemon was ready for it and narrowly dodged the chi ball to his left. The speed the Daemon was moving at was inhumanly fast as it was using the power of the Neko Ken. Luckily for Ranma due to his years of training and enhanced abilities he was able to keep the Daemon in his sights as it moved closer towards him.

Both Ranma and the Daemon exchanged blows that would have normally killed a mortal outright – but these two combatants weren't mortal. The speed that they combatants were exchanging blows and hits were unbelievable. Anyone that was watching would have only seen it as a blur. Ranma had to resorted to using his Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken constantly in order to counter the Daemon Neko Ken attacks otherwise he wouldn't have stood a chance against the inhuman monster.

The actual fight between Ranma and the Daemon in reality took seconds but felt like hours to Ranma, as he constantly had to keep dodging the inhumanly fast Daemon. Looking up for a split second Ranma could see the Daemon was about use both of his purple Chi claws in a pincer-like movement. Seeing what the Daemon was about to do, Ranma backflipped to where, just inches away, the claws would have sliced him and ended the fight immediately.

'He is fast...(dodge chi swipe)...I give him...(ducks under another swipe)...credit for that,' though Ranma as he received numerous cuts all over his body from the Daemon.

"You give up?" taunted the Daemon, preferring to absorb the pain and suffering from its victims in a fight especially from worthy opponents such as Ranma.

"I haven't...(rolls to his left)...even started!" Ranma taunted back which annoyed the Demon.

"Give it up mortal! You cannot defeat me and don't even think about using the Hiryü Shöten Ha on me." 

"We'll see...see...(backflips a couple of metres)...about that." Ranma shouted with confidence at the Daemon.

'Damn, he knows about that so he won't fall for that one' Ranma thought, as he had considered the Hiryü Shöten Ha to finish the Daemon. 

"Foolish Mortal! You cannot defeat me I have studied all your techniques and fighting style, do you expected them to work against me. Prepare to die!" The Daemon charged towards Ranma with the intent of chopping off his mortal head.

'Hmm, I can't last long against the Daemon using my bare hands. It seems every hit barely inflicts any damage. I won't last long if I keep following this line of strategy. He's been watching me and he knows all the moves that I commonly use in fights except for the Saotome forbidden techniques that I rarely use. That might be the key, but I only get one shot at this.' Ranma thought quickly as he dodged and ducked under the Daemon's swipes and slashes. He started to think of a possible way to defeat this monster and eventually came to one possible way.

Ranma times his movement for when the Daemon got closer, preparing for a final blow that would decide the outcome of the battle. Ranma started to remember the move that was so dangerous when he first performed it that it had practically destroyed a whole forest in China. He had one shot at the Daemon and if he missed he would be a dead man. Clearing his mind of all thoughts, Ranma started to concentrate on the forbidden techniques as a chi blade started to form in between his hands.

As the Daemon leapt up in the air and came down on Ranma, it didn't notice until too late the dark purple blade that was appearing in his hands.

'Oh Crap, where the hell did he learn that?' thought the Daemon as Ranma fired off the chi blade straight into the Daemon.

The Daemon had thought that he knew all the techniques that Ranma used. The Daemon was so surprised by the appearance of the dark chi blade that he didn't have enough time to avoid or dodge the blade.

"SAI DAI KYÜ KIJIN RAISHÜ DAN," Ranma shouted as he used up all his available chi energy to perform the forbidden move of the first rate demon god assault bomb. 

After that he fell to his knees exhausted – although not before seeing the chi blade hitting the Daemon right on target. He was a bit surprised at the power of the forbidden technique, but right now he didn't have time to think about it. The massive chi blade actually went through/penetrated the Daemon, completely slicing it into two. Its final words were before its form separated was "Slaanesh I have failed you!" 

As the two pieces fell apart they disappeared before they even landed on the ground.

***

Ranma was exhausted after finally defeating the Neko Ken Daemon that had inhabited his mind since childhood. Looking around to make sure that he had finally defeated the Daemon, he got up to where the Emperor had fallen. As he was looking for him, he noticed a dark purple sword cackling with black lightning near the immediate area where the Daemon had fallen. Walking over to the blade cautiously Ranma slowly picked up the sword expecting something bad TO happen, nothing came.

"Ranma, don't worry about that, the sword is yours to keep." A voice called out behind him. Ranma quickly turned around to see the Emperor standing there.

"Father, are you all right?" Ranma said as he noticed the Emperor's wounds inflicted by the Daemon healing up before his eyes.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired. Haven't had a good fight since Horus Heresy." The Emperor sat down on a bench that wasn't there a moment ago.

"What is this?" as Ranma showed to the Emperor the sword he found. 

"The blade that's in your hands is a Daemon Rune sword, or the Neko Ken Blade." 

"What?" Ranma exclaimed in surprise, almost dropping the Daemon weapon.

"Ranma, don't worry, it won't possess you or anything. When you defeated the Daemon, the result was that you inherited both the powers of a very powerful chaos creature of the warp and the Neko Ken. This weapon is very potent and deadly to anything it touches except for you, for it won't its user. You must wield this weapon with care."

"I don't want it." Ranma said. He was brought up to be a martial artist and to fight for good despite Genma's training. He was about to leave the weapon when the Emperor spoke up.

"Ranma, listen to me. I know you have issues about handling and using weapons but the opponents that you will be facing are ten times more powerful than the Daemon you have faced. The weapon can be used for good as well as evil, and you may need it in a tight spot. It is deadly and the only way to kill a Daemon Prince outright.

It took a couple of minutes of persuasion from the Emperor to eventually convince Ranma that it was the best option to keep the sword.

"Alright, I keep the sword, but I won't use it except under extreme circumstances." Ranma said as the Emperor nodded.

"The good news is that your fear of cats is gone now as the spirit of the Neko Ken is encased within the Sword. Also, you have full access to that power through the sword. Another effect is that it allows you to communicate to feline creatures such as cats, which should again lessen your fear." The Emperor said as Ranma breathed a sigh, relieved that his fear was now diminished and would no longer cause him to act like an idiot around cats.

"Father, can you tell me who the Daemon I just fought was? I seen worse than that but what the heck was it?" asked Ranma; a bit concerned as it was the very first time he had actually seen a daemon of the warp.

"Ranma, you may want to sit down...this might take a while to explain," suggested the Emperor, and Ranma sat down cross-legged in front of him.

The Emperor started to explain in brief about the Daemon's identity and presence here. He explained that the demon Ranma fought was a powerful Daemon who managed to avoid destruction, unlike his fellows, by merging a fraction of his spirit with Ranma's soul. The merger wasn't strong enough to actually corrupt Ranma but it did allow the Daemon to avoid detection and to survive. The Daemon was responsible for scattering Ranma and the rest of his brothers during birth. He had been dormant in Ranma since childhood and only woken up temporarily during the training trip. As the Daemon had only limited abilities, he managed to whisper into Genma's ear about the Neko Ken and how to perform it. The Daemon served a master called Slaanesh, a powerful chaos God. Slaanesh was created during the fall of the Eldar and was the youngest of the chaos Gods, known as the Prince of Chaos. The Daemon managed to persuade Genma that the Neko Ken would give Ranma the strength of the Neko Ken and make Ranma the best martial artist of his generation. The actual truth of the Neko Ken was that it was a Slaanesh ritual allowing its Daemon followers to gain full and permanent access to the material world.

The daemon would have succeeded in this if it weren't for the Emperor's psychic interference and an old lady finding the young Ranma to snap him out of it. The Daemon, after failing in its attempt, had just hidden in the shadow of Ranma's mind, confidently biding its time and making sure Ranma was unaware of its presence.

"There was one thing that the Daemon didn't expect or anticipate." The Emperor said.

"What is that?" Ranma asked curiosity.

"Your Curse."

"You know about that?" Ranma pulled on his pigtail, worried about how his father would react to the curse, since everyone he met tended to freak out on discovering it... except for Cypher, and Kasumi.

"Yes I know all about your curse and the problems that have arisen with that, Daughter." Ranma started to turn bright red from the Emperor's comment as he had a good laugh at Ranma's expense.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes its seems that your curse seems to have other side effects than the obvious gender change."

"You have got to be kidding", muttered Ranma as the curse already gave him a whole heap of trouble and the very notion that it could get any worse…well…

"I'm not joking, Ranma. It seems that since you picked up the curse in China, you have merged with the Daemon that was lying partially dormant within you."

"What are these side effects?" asked Ranma, fearing he would turn into a half-Daemon or endanger his immortal soul.

"Don't worry Ranma, you are too powerful and strong minded to be corrupted by this. However have you notice the trouble that seems to follow you everywhere you go."

"Yeah, I noticed, like everyday something out the ordinary would happen," replied Ranma.

'It's either a new fiancée, an enemy, or something that Genma did in China,' Ranma thought.

"It's because your aura is very special; very _chaotic_. The merger with the Daemon spirit seems to have quadrupled the strength of your aura, which attracts events that are…out of the ordinary."

"I see…one more question," Ranma said as he started to understand why things were happening to him – and to no one else. The Emperor did give a reasonable answer to why this was happening to him and only him.

"What is it?"

"Can you do something about my curse?" asked Ranma hopefully.

"That I can't do, Ranma. The curse is now part of you now and besides you have lived with it for quite some time now. I'm sure that you can find a way round it." The Emperor started to walk away from Ranma.

'Damn.' thought Ranma.

"Wait!" called out Ranma.

"My time is up now, Ranma, it's time for you to wake up. Perhaps I 

I will speak to you later."

"I hear that Juuban is a good place to start…" The Emperor grinned at the puzzled look on his son's face.

In a single bright flash, Ranma fell unconscious on the white floor.

***

Timeline: 20th Century

Location: Nerima

It was morning now in Nerima as first light reached the room where Ranma was currently sleeping. As always Kasumi would be the first to wake up to perform her routine duties around her home. Akane and Nabiki were still asleep; it was far too early for them to wake. The two village idiots were out cold due to their celebration. 

Everything in Nerima seemed to be normal. At least, nothing had happened yet. The residents of Nerima were starting to wonder when the next out-of-the-ordinary happening would occur. Normally the residents would be celebrating like there was no tomorrow at this lull, but their experience in living in Nerima meant this silence was as unnerving as the calm period before a great storm. Taking this wisely as an advance warning they started to nook their holidays in places like Siberia, and to renew their life insurance policies. Watching the strange activities of the residents was a hooded stranger on top of a building.

'Hmm…the people here sure are weird, a bit paranoid about things,' Cypher thought as he watched the people starting to bump into each other because they were rushing about trying to complete their tasks before it was too late/before the quiet shattered.

Cypher had actually followed Ranma to the Tendo house and decided to watch over it just in case.

If he were the enemy that was looking to get rid of his Primarch, the Tendo house would be first place he would hit. He had been awake since yesterday, his genetic alterations allowing him to maintain a high state of awareness all night.

'Maybe I should check on my Lord,' Cypher mused as he leapt off the building, landing perfectly balanced on the ground without a sound, with a force that would have broken human legs. He started to walk up to the gates of the Dojo.

Back at the Tendo house we see Ranma waking up, and the first thoughts that went through his mind were about whether the dream he had had about the Emperor was real or not. As he woke up he noticed the sword that he had found after he defeated the Daemon lying besides him sheathed in a midnight blue scabbard with faint rune marking along it.

"So it wasn't a weird dream…but how did it get here? Something is telling me that this is going to be one of these days." Ranma muttered quietly as he stared at the sword that confirmed his assumption that the dream was real. 

Picking up the sword slowly, Ranma examined the blade closely. It had strange markings along the length of the blade, which Ranma couldn't decipher or understand, inscribed in some sort of ancient runes or language. Except for a phase which roughly translated as the Angel's Lion Sword. The blade wasn't glowing like it was in his dream glowing as it had been in his dream but he assumed that its real power was normally kept under wraps and would be activated when he needed it. 

Getting up from his futon Ranma quickly decided that the two swords would be safer if he kept them with him rather than leaving here in the Tendo house. Knowing Genma, if he could find them, he probably sells the two swords would probably end up sold off to the highest bidder to feed his fat stomach. Using Mousse's hidden weapons technique he was able to hide the swords without weighing himself down and conceal them so no one would notice. 

Normally Ranma would wake up due either Genma up due either to Genma wanting to spar with him again or Akane throwing a bucket of water over him for no apparent reason. This wasn't the case today, as Genma was too drunk to wake up and Akane was still asleep in her room. So it made a nice change of waking up when he wanted to, as he was about to go to the bathroom. So it made a pleasant change to the start of the day to wake up when he wanted to, and get first shot at the bathroom. 

He heard a few knocks on the front door and could hear the footsteps of Kasumi walking to the front door as she went to greet the new visitor. Ranma was wondering who it was; he listens carefully as he enhanced hearing could hear the conversation like if he was there. Ranma, wondering who it was, listened carefully, using his enhanced hearing to pick up the conversation as clearly as if he were there.

"Hello. Is Ranma Saotome awake yet?" 

"Oh my, yes he is. May I ask who is wanting to see him?"

"I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners? My name is Cypher Kazeno."

"Just wait in the living room and I'll call him for you."

A few moments later Ranma could hear Kasumi calling out to him that a visitor had arrived and was waiting in the living room. Ranma quickly walked towards the living room and as he got there he could see his friend, standing in the living room. He was still dressed in his white robes and underneath it wore a green shirt and pants.

"Hi Cypher," greeted Ranma as he sat down.

"Lord Ranma," Cypher bowed gently.

"Cypher, don't call me that, just Ranma, okay? Make yourself at home, there no need to act so formal." Ranma whispered to Cypher as he nodded in acknowledgement as he sat down opposite him. 

"Ranma, has anything new happened to you yet?" asked Cypher.

"Yeah. I just met my father in my dream." Ranma replied as Cypher raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How did it go?"

"It went fine except for the Daemon attack."

"What?!" shouted Cypher.

"Quiet Cypher, do you want to wake up the whole house?" Ranma said.

"Sorry Ranma. Did you manage to defeat it?" Cypher slowly reached for his C'Tan phase knife just in case Ranma was possessed by Daemon.

"Of course I did but he did give me one heck of a fight. Also I managed to get this." Ranma showed to Cypher the Neko-Ken Blade that he received upon defeating the Daemon. Cypher breathed a sign of relief.

"So Ranma, you know who you are now?" Cypher asked.

"Yeah, it was quite a shock when you told me but the little talk with my father sorted it out...must it remain a secret, no-one knowing who I truly am?"

"Of course Ranma." Cypher said, "But no one in this world is going to believe you…who would believe a story like that, you are a genetically altered human and son of the Emperor of Mankind." He added.

Ranma smirked, "Oh you be surprised how many people would believe that story." 

Cypher raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Really? You must really show me who they are." He said as he made a mental note to take care of them if they were a threat.

"Anyway. I also know about the Dark Gods invasion that about to happen. Do you know where it's going to happen?" Ranma asked as Cypher shook his head to say he didn't have a clue.

Ranma was about to say something else when a certain uncute tomboy came stomping into the living room. Then she saw Cypher in sitting down in her living room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" demand Akane as she pointed Cypher. At that moment Kasumi came in with breakfast.

"Akane, you shouldn't be rude to our guest. He just wants to see Ranma." Kasumi said.

"But he is the one that knocked me out yesterday." 

At that moment Soun came bursting into the living room after managing to overcome his hangover from last night. Seeing Cypher there he started using his Demon Head technique.

"So, you're the one that hurt my baby girl!" Soun shouted at Cypher who didn't seem scared of him.

In fact, Cypher was simply standing there, seemingly unaffected by this Soun's attempts to scare him remaining unflappable even when he tried out his forked tongue impression. Having seen lots of the strange and downright weird that life had to offer, Cypher wasn't really frightened by Soun's attempts. They were a lot less scary than, for instance, the Greater Daemon of Nurgle.

Normally Cypher would have just taken out his plasma pistol and blown a hole right between Soun's eyes, but noticed Ranma in the corner of his eye shaking his head to say it was a bad idea. From the signals that Cypher was getting from Ranma, Soun was apparently not a threat but an idiot, which meant he had to resort to non-lethal methods of disabling his opponent.

So Cypher just punched the demon image as hard as hard as he could which was fairly hard, or causing permanent brain damage. The force of the punch sent Soun across the living room and the Demon head disappeared.

Why the hell did you knock my father out?!" Demanded Akane as she looked around for something to bash him over the head with.

"He threatened me so I retaliated appropriately. I do not take kindly to threats." Cypher said.

"Cypher No Baka," as Akane lifted up a breakfast table to bash him over with. 

Suddenly Akane fell unconscious before she had the chance to hit Cypher. While everyone present thought that she was just tired and needed some more sleep. Cypher, using his keen eyesight, could see that Ranma behind her had touched a pressure point on the back of her neck to help her on her way.

At that moment Nabiki and Genma came downstairs to the living room from where they had been watching the scene play out. Nabiki was having second thoughts about trying to get some yens out of Cypher, as he seemed quite the opposite of Ranma – who was easy to manipulate. Little did she know that Ranma was actually manipulating her? Genma, on his part, didn't really care. His only concern was what was for breakfast; he could smell Kasumi's cooking. Nabiki noticed that Cypher was very different from all the other boys at Furinkan High, which was that he didn't FEAR her for her reputation as the Ice Queen. There was something about him that she could quite place a finger or yen on but she was determined to find out what.

"Come on Cypher, I think we better get out of here before Akane and Soun wake up." Ranma suggested to which Cypher nodded. He followed him outside.

"Don't worry about breakfast, I'll eat something on the way to school," Ranma said to Kasumi to alert her that he wouldn't be joining them for breakfast.

"Where now, Ranma?" asked Cypher.

"Juuban District. I have a feeling that something is about to happen there."

"What makes you think something's going to happen there?" question Cypher.

Ranma smirked, "Well, within the next five minutes there's an eighty -two percent change of something weird happening ANYWHERE in my vicinity, and I happen to know that area hasn't been trashed recently. It's Juuban's turn on the rota, worse luck for them . . ."

TBC…

***

Author Note: Ranma and Cypher are heading to Juuban.

Ranma now has two potent weapons that he could use against the fight against the Daemons armies now. While Martial Arts is fine against mortal opponents, you need something extra that will even out the odds that he will be facing. The two weapons that he has are:

Lion Sword (complete) - Master Crafted Power sword. Able to penetrated any armor or shield known except for magical shielding.

Neko Ken Blade - Similar characteristics and appearance to Abaddon Daemon Sword Drach'nyen as it contains the bound essence of the Neko Ken. It is dark purple blade with dark blue highlights but it hint of the sword is black with Cat Fist symbols and runes around it. It will not try to harm Ranma because he had master the requirements need to wield such as weapon. Can destroy anything it touches including Daemon Princes.

Both weapons are kept in sub space pocket or Mousse hidden weapon technique so no one know he has them until he draws them out. Also Ranma knows all the forbidden techniques and martial arts in Nerima so he should be well prepared for the actual conflict.

Cypher on the other hand knows little martial arts but he is a experienced close combat fighter and is able to use two pistols at once like in those films where a person fight with two guns at the same time at two separate targets.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 20/12/02

Version 2.0 17/02/03

Version 3.0 12/07/03


	11. 10 Armageddon in Juuban

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or any other characters used. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Ten - Armageddon in Juuban

***

"Khorne cares not from whence the blood flows. Neither do I..."

Quote Kharn the Betrayer

***

Timeline: 20th Century Japan

Location: Juuban District – Park

It was clear sunny day in Juuban and all is peaceful, initially . . . at least until we see a young blond hair man walking across one of Juuban's large park areas. He is wearing a white and black robe and cloak with symbols of Tzeentch embroiled on it. Looking around, he notices there are an awful lot of people in the park enjoying this perfectly clear day.

'Perfect,' thought M'Kachan as he pulled out his twisted rod bearing the four icons of the each of the Chaos Gods along its shaft from beneath his robes and started to twirl the staff anti clockwise, channelling his psychic and chaos energies. 

"It's time to show these pathetic mortals who the superior race is!" M'Kachan said as 

As M'Kachan closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the Daemonic summoning ritual, beginning to chant the unholy words which would bring the forces of chaos into the material world, the weather changed. Soon the once perfect clear sky was replaced by a veil of darkness and dark thunderheads, the people in the park already starting to panic at the sudden change of events. M'Kachan then transformed into his Daemonic form, growing in height and size. The colour of his skin started to change into a multitude of darker hues as large feather wings sprouted on his back. 

"Khorne shall be called with blood!" 

"AKSHO KHARNETH AKHASH!"

To the left of M'Kachan, a large dark portal of fire opened up and hordes of the most foul and ferocious Daemons of Khorne appeared. Roughly a score of these Daemons were present, known as Khorne's Warriors of Death and were the made up the bulk of the Khorne Daemonic army. Their skin was red and scaly and their long, muscular arms ended in murderous talons, which could tear a human apart with calculating ease. In their hands were long, jagged Hellblades glowing with evil power when the hordes began to growl and howl with blood fury, the urge to slaughter in the name of their Dark God was beginning to get stronger by the second. The Khorne Bloodletters restrained themselves from giving into their blood lust as they were under the control of Daemon Prince, M'Kachan. The unholy staff in his hand enable him to control the blood thirsty Daemons to honour their unholy pact between Khorne, Tzeentch, Slaanesh and Nurgle. Sensing the hordes impatience for slaughter, M'Kachan continued to chant the next set of verses of the summoning ritual. 

"Slaanesh shall be called with anguish!"

"AKSHO SLAANESH K'KHAA!"

To the right of M'Kachan, another dark portal of vivid colours appeared through which around fifteen children of Slaanesh stepped out, discernable by their writhing limbs and the caress of razor sharp claws, their rapid clicking indicating their readiness. Luckily for M'Kachan in tactical terms, the children of Slaanesh appeared far away from the Khorne hordes otherwise they would have been problems between them, which M'Kachan didn't want at all. Then he smiled as he called in his own kind.

"Tzeentch shall be called with fire!"

"AKSHO TZEENETH PHAOS!"

Appearing around M'Kachan were the most strange and most disturbing of all Daemonkind ever seen. Their lower portions resemble inverted mushrooms whose stalks have been transformed into muscular bodies. One thing the Daemons didn't have was a head, but they still retained the eyes and gaping maw, lying between their swaying arms. They waited patiently for their master's order. 

"Nurgle shall be called with death!"

"AKSHO NURGLETH DH'AKH!"

Just in front of M'Kachan, the surrounding plant life started to wither away into bogs and marshes. It happened slowly at first – in ones, twos, then in small clouds, darting black. A low and ominous humming filled the air as the clouds merged, and rippled, and grew ever darker. Soon the air was seething with flies was swarming around, circling where the Nurgle armies would appear. As a dark portal appeared in the mist of the circle of flies, the Daemons materialised. You could see their bodies swollen with contagion, and churning innards spilling from tears in their rancid skin. Their twisted and sickening bodies sported only a single baleful eye from head, sprouting a single horn. In their clawed hands, the Daemons carried a rusted sword with a distorted barbed edge, the Plaguesword. 

With all four hordes of Chaos standing by M'Kachan, he finished the final verse of his unholy summoning spell.

"The doors are unlocked! Daemons of Chaos I call thee forth!" 

"KSY'LAKASH DHAOS AKHAMSHY'Y KHAOS AKSHO'MI!" 

***

M'Kachan strolled across the park, closely followed by his own minions as the Lord of Change smiled evilly, watching the pathetic humans in the park running away. He could sense the Bloodletters urges to hunt them down but mentally commanded them to restrain themselves a little longer. M'Kachan noticed that these humans lacked the stomach or courage to face the Daemons of the warp as he studied the facial expression on these humans. Most were scared shitless by the Daemons of Khorne, tempted and seduced by Slaanesh, disgusted by the foul Daemons of Nurgle and confused and scared while at the same time curious of what the Tzeentch Daemons were. Looking up at the sky, M'Kachan smiled as dark clouds of lightning started to gather around the park as a velvet of darkness started to consume the park from the west.

M'Kachan thought that these humans in this dimension lacked the determination and will to fight them unlike the stubborn and highly discipline people of the Imperium. Take a brief glance to his left and right, he knew that the Chaos hordes were waiting for M'Kachan signal to kill these humans for their respective masters.

"Hmm…let me see, they should be here by my estimate in a few moments," M'Kachan whispered as he leaned on his staff for support while mentally started to countdown for a certain magic girl group to appear.

'Three… Two… One… ' M'Kachan smiled as he picked up a unique magic signature heading straight for them. 

"I am the sailor suited pretty soldier sailor moon, and with me are sailor scouts! In the name of the moon, i will punish you!"

The Daemon hordes would have sported a huge sweatdrop and probably be rolling on the floor laughing till their sides exploded at the sight of five teenage girls wearing highly unusually attire that would make Slaanesh take a keen interest. The reason why they weren't doing this was they were totally focused on their blood fury and discipline.

"Just like clockwork, cause a potential scene of death and destruction and someone would turn up to stop it. Let's see how these Sailor Senshi deal with my minions…' thought M'Kachan, raising his staff into the air.

"Kill them all, show them no mercy! Go forth Daemons of chaos!" M'Kachan ordered as a ball of black energies appeared at the tip of his staff and casually pointed it at them.

"By the power of Tzeentch you will die...death bolt!" A bolt of utterly black lightning shot out from his staff.

Luckily the Scouts managed to scatter and dodge the chaos death bolt and fireball although the hill they were standing on got total annihilated by M'Kachan's magical attack. The Sailor Scouts then retaliated by firing off their own magical attacks at the hordes of Chaos. 

"Moon Tiara Magic"

"Mercury Bubble Blast"

"Mars Fire Bird Strike"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash"

"Venue Crescent Beam Smash"

Normally a Youma would had stood still and taken these attacks full on, probably being totally destroyed by now, but these Daemons, their strategy and formation, were controlled through their mental chaos link by M'Kachan. As the Sailor Senshi attacks hit home in the chaos hordes, surprisingly few fell to their attacks with most of Daemons remaining unaffected. Sailor Moon blinked, as she was sure that their combined magic attacks would destroy most of them as it had worked before with previous Youma soldiers.

"Mercury, why didn't our attacks destroy them all?" Sailor Moon asked her as Mercury started to type on her computer.

"Just checking..." Mercury said as she scanned the hordes of chaos.

"I don't mean to rush you but we don't have much time left." Sailor Venus said as the hordes of Daemons approached and was closing the distance between rapidly.

"Got it...let me see." Mercury said as she had finished her scan. 

"What did you find?" asked Sailor Moon

"It's seem that these creatures have some sort of magical shield that protects them. I'm detecting sources of Negaverse Kingdom but I can't figure out the other ones – they aren't known. The computer can't seem to pick up or register this unknown energy source," replied Mercury.

"There too many of them to fight at once, we have to split up and deal with them, okay." Sailor orders as the Scouts nodded at her plan.

"Right." The Inner Scouts said and clashed with the Daemons of the Dark Gods.

***

The battle between the Sailor Scouts and the Daemons under the command of M'Kachan was beginning to look bleak for the Scouts as they had them heavily outnumbered and most of firepower they had were proving to be very inefficient in taking down the Daemons. Despite their best attempts, they were facing a difficult up hill battle especially under the cunning and leadership of the Daemon Prince M'Kachan. Unlike many enemies that the Sailor Scouts had faced, M'Kachan had seen these girls in action and knew most of their limitation and strengths from data archives that were kindly given by Queen Beryl. 

While the battle looked like an all out brawl between the Daemons and Sailor Scouts, M'Kachan smiled as his plan was beginning to take shape. The key to defeating the Sailor Scouts was not by brute force but to divide and conquer them, as they were pretty weak individually but as a group could prove to be a problem. From what he had seen, Sailor Moon and Jupiter seemed to be the strongest ones out of the group and focused on them. He was a bit surprised that Sailor Mercury hadn't picked up on his sinister motive but then again they had never face a foe such as him.

Sailor Jupiter and Venus were fighting off the blood raged Khorne Bloodletters with their glowing Hellblades. Although they were putting up a decent fight they would soon because exhausted while the Daemons would fight relentlessly. Their blood rage increases their strength and endurance by tenfold.

Sailor Mars and Mercury were fending off the vicious attacks from the Daemonettes of Slaanesh and was finding it extremely difficult to get a clean shot at the inhuman creatures of the warp.

The Nurgle Plaguebearers were kept in reserve just in case the Daemonettes and Bloodletters failed to disposal of these annoying insects as M'Kachan slowly made his way towards his victim, Sailor Moon who was being supported by the most funniest guy he had ever seen. Who in the world would have roses as his main form of attack…excluding Slaanesh, who knows what he thinks about? 

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had not noticed M'Kachan approaching them as they were distracted by the Daemons of Tzeentch, dodging and avoiding there magical flame attacks. Signalling to a nearby group of Bloodletters, he mentally commanded them to separate Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen apart as he wanted to challenge her. The Bloodletters growled and leapt toward the rose throwing guy while Flamers isolated them.

M'Kachan caught Sailor Moon's attention by throwing a small energy ball at her feet and smirked when she leapt back and turned to face him.

"You must be the famous Sailor Moon I have heard about, I suggest you give up right now as you don't stand a chance against me," M'Kachan taunted, pointing his rune staff at her. 

Anger started to build up within her, "Never! Till my dying breath, I will fight you to the very end!" Sailor exclaimed as she reached for her tiara.

"Well, you sure have a lot of courage and determination… I like that in my opponents, so give me your best shot, if you can." M'Kachan taunted as he waved to his Daemon followers to leave Sailor Moon alone.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she threw her tiara like a Frisbee like weapon at the Daemon Prince.

M'Kachan watched as the glowing Frisbee headed straight for him and casually caught the weapon in his left hand before crushing it into a small ball and tossing it away.

"Try harder," M'Kachan smirked at Sailor Moon's shocked expression.

Sailor Moon then pulled out her Moon Sceptre.

"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon shouted as her magic blast headed towards him.

To her horror, the attack didn't do anything, it didn't even reach him as it faded out of existence before it had the chance to hit him. M'Kachan smirked as he knew of all of her most potential attacks. He had been busy studying her specific moves used against the Dark Kingdom and came up a few countermeasures and spells for them. M'Kachan had been given a special gift from Tzeentch that allowed him to nullify any magical or psychic attack performed against him. Bearing in mind that Tzeentch *was* the god of chaos magic and knew of all higher level magic used in the universe.

"Is that all you got, Miss Moon?" M'Kachan taunted her even more, "My, my, I had high hopes for you as a worthy opponent for me, from what I have heard about you. I am greatly disappointed with this turn of events. Although you would probably make a good plaything…Ah, never mind. You had your shot, now it's my turn." M'Kachan smirked evilly.

M'Kachan snapped his fingers and suddenly vanished into thin air in front of her. He then suddenly reappeared in front of her and with a blurred movement grabbed her by her neck and lifted her into the air. She was so surprised at the speed he moved at that she dropped her Moon Sceptre on the ground, as she tried in vain to escape his grasp.

"Now, Moon Princess, it is time for you to die. You should be honoured for you shall received a quick death unlike your companions..." M'Kachan whispered, staring into her blue eyes as he tightened his grip around her neck. Sailor Moon tried in vain to struggled free but it was no use as he was far stronger than she was and had more leverage besides. 

None of the Sailor Senshi could help, as they were too busy dealing with the Daemonic hordes. Even Tuxedo Kamen was helpless. He was basically taking quite a beating from the Bloodletters, who hadn't taken very kindly to his exploding roses hitting them. Those roses had really annoyed them, for some reason. The Sailors Senshi could only watch in horror as they saw their leader about to be killed by this huge monster. It looked like the end of the Sailor Moon and the future of the Crystal Tokyo. The Senshi could do nothing to help, as M'Kachan had Sailor Moon in his hands and even if they hadn't been otherwise engaged they couldn't take a chance firing at him in case they would hit the Princess by accident. All looked lost until... 

"Sai Dai Kyü Kijin Raishü Dan!" 

A large chi vacuum blade came from nowhere sliced towards M'Kachan, shearing the arm that was holding Sailor Moon in two. Dropping her on to the ground.

"Arrraaggghhh!" M'Kachan screamed out. 

As he looked furiously around to see whom it was that had caused him to lose his arm, he also noticed that Sailor Moon was gone.

***

Meanwhile the rest of the Sailor Senshi were wondering what had happen during that brief moment. First they saw the Daemon Prince about to strangle the life out of the Prince by his hands. A second later a mysterious purple blade appeared from thin air and sliced M'Kachan arm that was holding the Princess. Releasing her from his clutches and before she had the chance to hit the ground, she just vanished into thin air.

M'Kachan finally recovered from the sudden attack as he started to regenerate his lost limb. Looking for the one who threw that Ki blade at him, M'Kachan realised that someone was here to help the Sailor Senshi because he knew that no one could perform such a powerful move such as a Ki blade as the Senshi mainly rely on their magic attacks.

"Daemons of Khorne and Slaanesh, kill them in the name of your dark Gods." M'Kachan said as he directed the Daemons in a pincer movement with his chaos staff while ordering the Plaguebearers of Nurgle to attack them head on. 

The Sailor Senshi realised they were in deep trouble, exhausted from their brutal battle with the Daemons of Khorne and Slaanesh, they were still determined not to give up with a fight. Sailor Mars took control of the situation and quickly organised a defensive formation, knowing that they were going to surrounded by the overwhelming hordes of Chaos. Mars looked at her companions and noticed most of them were still okay but exhausted, their spirits had dropped since the disappearance of the Princess. The Sailor Senshi were preparing themselves against the charge of the Daemon hordes when… 

"Anyone that considers themselves Human, hit the ground now! The rest stay where you are!" A loud voice was heard, knowing that the Daemon minions could not understand what he was saying.

The Sailor Senshi were wondering where the voice came from until Sailor Jupiter spotted the person who gave them the warning. Not far from where they were, she spotted a white and green robed young man with a large heavily modified ROCKET LAUNCHER slung over his shoulder, looking far too heavy for the man to carry. The sight of a man holding a large oversized rocket launcher was more than enough to persuade the Sailor Senshi to follow his warning.

Cypher smirked as he remembered the past times he had worked with the Chaos legions and the number of times they had tried to screw him but he had outwitted them every single time. He refused to be a pawn of the Dark Gods and never in his life had pledged his allegiances to anyone since becoming one of the Fallen until now. It feel kinda refreshing to be on the good guy side as he levelled his rocket launcher, loaded with melta mini warhead. Today was payback time!

'Locking on multiple targets, confirming designated targets…' Cypher saw the targeting icons appeared in his sights underneath the gothic script of launcher display. All the read readouts were fine and pressed the fire triggers.

A salvo of modified melta rockets headed towards the Daemons hordes that were surrounding the Sailor Senshi. The Sailor Senshi were hurried together.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

After the clouds of dust, rocks and earth cleared up; all that was left of the Daemons were five large craters. Thankfully none of Sailor Senshi had been caught up in the blast. They had listened to the warning that Cypher had given a moment before all hell broke loose. 

Cypher spotted two hordes of Khorne and Plaguebearers heading towards the Sailor Senshi. Swinging the rocket launcher towards the hordes of Daemons, Cypher pressed the fire button.

Nothing happened.

"What the...damn! Outta rockets." Cypher noticed a flashing yellow bar on the rocket launcher panel.

ROCKETS DEPLETED

Seeing the rocket launcher had served its purpose, he dropped it and pulled out both of his pistols and ran towards the Sailor Senshi to help their struggle. Firing continuously at the closest Daemons near him, Cypher cleared a path to the Sailor Senshi.

"Are all of...(Fire a plasma round at a Plaguebearer)...you alright? Don't let their weapons touch you...(Fires a few more rounds)...otherwise you are as good as dead." Cypher said. 

As he blasted a couple more Plaguebearers in the head, it sent rotten decaying pieces of flesh and tissue all over the place. Cypher hoisted his plasma pistol and activated his C'Tan phase knife.

"Eww...that's gross!" Sailor Venus said at the sight of the decapitated Plaguebearer. Some of the other Senshi looked about ready to throw up while others turned away in disgust.

"We're...(dodge)...all right but where...(Shabon Spray Freezing at a Bloodletter turning it into an ice cube)...is Sailor Moon?" asked Mercury, wondering if he knew about the disappearance of the Princess. 

"Yeah where...(kick the Bloodletter in the nuts)...is she and who...(Supreme Thunder nailing three Plaguebearers)...are you?" Jupiter said as she mentally noted how well built and handsome he was, hoping that he was one their side. Maybe after this battle she could get to know him better later.

"Sailor who?" asked Cypher as he chopped off the head of Plaguebearer with his C'Tan phase knife and slamming another clip into his bolt pistol.

"You never...(Crescent Beam Smash blasting a Plaguebearer into pieces)...heard of us?" asked a surprised Venus.

"Nope...(Fires a few bolt rounds at Bloodletter's head)...never heard of you before." Cypher replied as he continued to fight off oncoming assault.

The Inner scouts would have facefaulted quite badly at Cypher's honest statement if they weren't so preoccupied with fighting off the Daemon hordes.

"Where is the Princess?" Mars asked as she started to torch some Plaguebearers on fire.

"Right here," A sudden voice spoke from behind Sailor Mars.

Mars instantly spun around to see Ranma dressed in a black shirt and pants with a dark cloak that he used to perform his Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu. A white Pegasus insignia was printed on left side of his shirt. Near his waist was the hilt of a golden sword sheathed in its jewelled scabbard. In his arms was someone with those unique two blond ponytails that Sailor Mars recognised in an instant as the Princess and her friend. 

"Princess?" Mars rushed up to Ranma who was still carrying Sailor Moon in his arms. "Is she...?" asked Mars nervously. Ranma shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she's just exhausted. I've managed to heal most the damage she received but she needs time to rest. Take care of her, alright?" Ranma said as he handed her over to Mars who carefully laid her on the ground while Mercury rushed to check on her condition using her computer. While the rest of the Sailor Senshi were acting as bodyguards protecting the Princess.

"He's right, she's going to be okay, just drained." Mercury said as she looked up at Ranma.

"Who are you?" asked Mercury.

"Well, you may call me..." 

"My Lord, a little...(Two head shots at the Plaguebearers with both Pistols)...help, please?" Cypher called out to Ranma, as he was busily dealing with two Bloodletters and a Plaguebearer with his C'Tan knife and Plasma Pistol.

'He just called him a Lord . . . maybe he is from the Silver Millennium.' Sailor Jupiter thought as she noted his title from what the other person had called him. Also in the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking that Ranma looked like one of her old boyfriends.

"Terribly sorry about this, can't give a explanation right now, have to deal with the threat first." Ranma replied as he ran to aid Cypher with the battle against the Slaanesh and Khorne hordes.

As Ranma unsheathed the Golden Lion Sword from his scabbard, he and Cypher started to take out every single Daemon that crossed their path while the rest of Senshi provided cover.

Soon the Bloodletters and Plaguebearers were ordered to retreat by M'Kachan through their chaos link. It was something they were reluctant to do, their nature telling them to fight until the very last Daemon.

As the Bloodletters and Plaguebearers started to retreat, the Daemons of Tzeentch stepped forwards and prepared for a devastating attack as oily pink warp flames started to drip from the end of their arms. 

"My Lord, these are the Flamers of Tzeentch, highly dangerous and unstable. We have to take them out now!" Cypher informed Ranma, having faced these creatures on many occasions and witnessed the impact of their main attack. Ranma nodded and turned around to face Sailor Jupiter.

"Err...you're Sailor Jupiter are you not?" asked Ranma.

Jupiter nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am. What do you want?" 

"Well, you see those mushroom shaped creatures?" Ranma pointed at the flamers.

"Yes, I see them." Jupiter replied as she spotted them lining up.

"I want you and your friends to take them all out!"

"Right!" Jupiter then ran to tell the rest of the Senshi what to do but not before giving Ranma a seductive wink. Also Ranma noticed that the rest of Inner Senshi were giving him the LOOK that his fiancees would give him. Ranma paled slightly and turned back to the Daemon hordes, muttering under his breath. 

Then Ranma turned around again to face the Flamers as he re-sheathed his weapon. Cypher checked his pistols and reloaded them with new bolt and plasma clips.

"Are you all ready?" Ranma asked Jupiter who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's show these Demons we won't give up without a fight!"

"Right!" The Sailor Senshi replied in unison as they unleashed everything they had at the Daemons of Tzeentch while Ranma and Cypher made their way towards the Daemon Prince, M'Kachan. 

Ten minutes later, about half of M'Kachan minions had been defeated by Ranma, Cypher and the Sailor Scouts. Ranma and Cypher managed to break through the Daemon lines to reach M'Kachan who was standing on a stone column that used to be a statue of someone. 

"M'Kachan, give it up, you've lost." Cypher shouted, levelling bolt pistols at the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch.

"You know my name but yet I do not know yours? How?" M'Kachan asked curiously.

"When you spent most of your life in space, you get to know a lot things about the people and surrounding." Cypher replied.

"You're finished, see?" Ranma said pointing to the Sailor Senshi annihilating the Flamers with ease as they kept dodging and jumping over their flame attacks. 

"Hmm...You are indeed right about defeating most of my minions. BUT I am afraid that I have to destroy you now - which is a pity. You have been a more worthy foe than I have encountered in the past ten thousand years." taunted M'Kachan as started to chant an unholy summoning spell.

"Khorne shall be called with blood."

"AKSHO KHARNETH AKHASH"

"I shall call thee forth...the most bloodthirsty of all Khorne Servants."

"DOOMBREED!" As M'Kachan pointed to the ground next to group of Bloodletters.

(Background Music - WWE KANE ENTRANCE THEME.) 

The ground lit up in circle of fire in the symbol of Khorne, to indicate the arrival of his most favoured servant would appear. Soon the ground shimmered with unholy fire and something rose in the Ring of Fire. The creature was snarling and growling in anticipation of a fight with a worthy opponent for his master. Doombreed was most the powerful and mighty Daemon Prince of the Blood God's warriors. Its chaos armour reflected the glowing infernal flames. Its flesh and fur were stained with blood. Its teeth were shaped like murderous blades and the overwhelming impression of size would drive a rational man beyond the blink of sanity. 

In contrast to the wartorn Daemon's savage bulk and aura of battle rage, his eyes were cool and calculating, speaking of nothing but an execution that must be carried out. They focused on Ranma and Cypher. In his right hand was the bloodstained axe of Khorne and in his left was a huge staff made of twisted bone that bore the Mark of Khorne at its head, the rod of Khorne.

The first thing that Doombreed did was...

He nailed all of the Daemons of Slaanesh with one mighty sweep of his axe. His hatred of Slaanesh could not be controlled. M'Kachan just shook his head in disappointment, since they *were* supposed to be allies. Ranma and Cypher sported a large sweatdrop while the Bloodletters were cheering on their leader.

"Err...Cypher, is he meant to do that?" whispered Ranma to Cypher who shook his head.

"I don't think that M'Kachan planned this. Simply, Khorne hates Slaanesh so much that untold wars have been fought between them and vice verse." Cypher replied as he reloaded both of his pistols in preparation. 

"Who is this Doombreed?" asked Ranma as he readied his powersword.

"Hmmm...I think that Doombreed was once human and was the first of the Daemon Prince's to be created. His past acts of genocide and murder pleased the Khorne, who awarded him the status of Daemon Prince." Cypher said.

"Can he be killed?" 

"Technically no, but he can be banished from here for about hundred years. Hurting him depends on what weapons you are using. Most weapons can harm him but you'd need an army to take him out with conventional ones. Daemon Primarch Prince Angron was defeated in a similar fashion." said Cypher.

"How was this Angron defeated?" Ranma asked.

"With about one hundred Grey knights, but less than a dozen survived the brutal battle. Do you have anything that may aid us?" Cypher said.

Ranma thought for a moment, then got an idea and returned his powersword to its scabbard, pulling out the black blade of the Neko Ken from subspace.

"How about this?" Ranma showed the blade to Cypher.

"That could work," said Cypher as they both turned to face Doombreed.

M'Kachan sighed and massaged his temples as the slaughter of Slaanesh's Daemons continued, to the extremely vocal pleasure of Khorne's lesser minions. "Now I know why I hate these alliances, all of them are idiots!" M'Kachan muttered.

"Doombreed, You Idiot! You Are Meant To Be On *Our* Side! Put Away Your Hatred And Destroy *Him*!" M'Kachan shouted, patience finally wearing thin.'

Doombreed nodded as he leapt to where Ranma and Cypher were standing. Ranma and Cypher bolted in different directions to avoid the Daemon Prince's oncoming attack.

***

(Background Music - PROPELLERHEADS: SPYBREAK!)

Both Ranma and Cypher circled the Daemon Prince in an attempt to attack him from all angles. Cypher was blasting the Daemon Prince with his plasma and bolt pistol but it was having no visible effect; his chaos armour seemed to be protecting him.

"Ranma, my weapons...(rolls to his left)...doesn't seem to be...(jumps back)...working on him!" Cypher shouted out to Ranma who was currently parrying Doombreed's battleaxe with his rune weapon.

"Try using other methods!" Ranma shouted back as he had to dodge the huge rod while also at the same time duck under the axe.

'Whoa...that was close!' thought Ranma. He'd gotten a really close haircut.

Doombreed roared with frustration and confusion as he tried to kill Ranma and Cypher.

Cypher was still checking his robes to see if could find anything that could help defeat this Daemon. Then he pulled out a couple of grenades from his robes and smirked.

'This will do just fine,' Cypher thought, weighing the plasma and melta grenades with satisfaction.

"Keep him at bay for a moment!" Cypher ran towards the Sailor Scouts who were busily dealing with the rest of M'Kachan's minions, and started to explain to them what he wanted them to do.

"Sure! No problem! That won't be...(duck & blocks the huge axe)...too hard!" Ranma shouted back, Doombreed hell-bent on killing him while he tried to keep the Daemon Prince at bay, long enough for Cypher to return.

Glancing at where the Sailor Scouts and Cypher were, he could see the girls nodding to Cypher's plan. Two minutes later, Cypher came back to explain his plan. 

"So what are...(backflip)...you going to do?" panted Ranma as he jumped over the rod as Doombreed tried to knock him to the ground.

"I got an idea...(dodge)...it just needs...(duck)...time to be implemented." replied Cypher as he circled around the Khorne Prince.

"I hope you know...(sidestepped)...what you're doing?" said Ranma as they continued to dodge Doombreed's attacks.

"Ranma, I need you to...(dodge)...immobilised the creature first...(fires a few plasma rounds)...otherwise he would dodge...(fires again)...the grenades." Cypher cried out.

"I know just...(parries Doombreed axe)...the thing." Ranma smirked, leading the seemingly oblivious Daemon Prince in a spiral circle as he started to use his Soul of Ice technique."

'Come on, almost there . . .' Ranma thought as he led the lumbering Doombreed through his spiral circle. Once the circle was complete...

"Hiryü Shöten Ha!" 

Ranma shouted as the tornado sucked the Daemon Prince high into the air. 

"Cypher, do it now!" Cypher nodded as he chucked his grenades with a ten second delay into the swirling tornado.

"Now!" Cypher shouted as he gave the signal to the Sailor Scouts to start aiming their powers at the trapped Daemon Prince.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury launches a massive freezing attack.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars fires several rings of fire towards the trapped Daemon Prince of Khorne. 

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon" A huge lightning bolt headed towards Doombreed.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" Several small meteoroids appeared from the sky.

Ranma backflipped and sheathed his sword while cupping his hands together, "Moko Takabisha!"

The combined attacks of Ranma and the Sailor Scouts and Cypher's grenades started a chain reaction within the tornado. A few seconds later, a brilliant bright light was seen as the grenades detonated. Ranma, Cypher and the Sailor Scouts had to step back and shield their eyes from the explosion. The noise it created was so loud that it shattered and broke all mirrors and windows in the immediate area. A few ear-shattering moments later, Ranma, Cypher and the Sailor Scouts started to look around to see if Doombreed was destroyed. 

"That's must have done it! No one could have survived such an attack," Sailor Mars said as she checked on the condition of the Princess.

"We done it!" Sailor Venus jumped up in celebration. 

"That wasn't so hard." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"Don't start celebrating yet." Cypher said, knowing full well that a Daemon Prince is a supernatural creature that could defy impossible odds. 

"Why? He's dead isn't he?" Sailor Venus said as she stopped her celebration.

"Yeah...stop being so paranoid." replied Sailor Jupiter.

"Scouts, I think he is right as I'm picking up a huge chaotic aura nearby." Sailor Mercury said as she started to get feedback from her scans.

"Where?" asked all the scouts for Sailor Mercury to reply.

"There!" Ranma pointed as he spotted the Daemon Prince in mid air as it flapped its huge bat like wings.

Doombreed was indeed still alive.

"That's impossible!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Sailor Jupiter questioned as the rest of Senshi nodded.

"We should prepare for round two." Cypher said quietly.

"You know, you should cheer up sometimes," Sailor Venus asked Cypher who said nothing. 

It looked like Doombreed had survived without a scratch until Ranma noticed something that proved otherwise; his chaos armour was now cracked in many places and his rod of Khorne was now gone. He was bleeding quite badly although it didn't seem to be affecting him. His face was also filled with bitter hatred as his burning eyes focused on those who had done this to him. 

M'Kachan and the rest of his minions were watching the battle between Doombreed and Ranma, Cypher and the Sailor Scouts although so far, they hadn't interfered. M'Kachan was taking the opportunity to study their strategy and power levels for future reference. The other reason for his non-interference was because he knew that this Ranma was indeed the missing Primarch that his master Tzeentch had told him of and he wanted to judge his power for himself. So far Slaanesh had failed to corrupt him and M'Kachan was curious to see how well the Daemon Prince of Khorne would do against Ranma.

Before the Scouts had time to react to the appearance of Doombreed, the Daemon swooped down low, creating a supersonic blast that knocked the Scouts and Cypher to the ground. Ranma managed to keep his balance only due to his years of Martial Arts training and enhanced abilities; he was the only one left standing. Doombreed landed just in front of Ranma and engaged him in a duel of death. Cypher managed to get up from the sudden blast but the rest of the Scouts were still disorientated and confused. Cypher was less disorientated than the rest of the Scouts due to an implant that he still retained called the Lyman's ear - its purpose was to improve hearing and prevent a space marine from becoming dizzy or nauseous on spacewalks and such, but it worked equally well in other situations. Seeing Ranma was by himself against the Daemon Prince, he immediately aimed his bolt pistol at the Daemon.

Click! Click! Click!

Cypher checked his bolt pistol, which he found was out of ammunition, and then his plasma pistol, overheating dangerously due to continuous usage, which meant that he couldn't use either. 

"Damn! I'm outta ammunition and grenades. Well, I'll have to do it the old fashioned way . . ." Cypher reholstered both of his weapons and pulled out his C'Tan phase sword, which he had upgraded awhile ago.

Rushing up to the Daemon Prince, Cypher was about to thrust his phase sword into the back of Daemon. But was caught off guard by a brutal backhand before he had the chance to drive home the attack. This sent Cypher flying across the battleground, to land with a limp thud some distance away from their duel.

"CYPHER!" Ranma shouted as he saw his unconscious friend land badly - he wasn't getting up or showing any signs of movement.

"It's only you and me now!" growled Doombreed as swung his Khorne axe.

"That's suits...(ducks)...me just fine!" 

The fight between Doombreed and Ranma was an awesome sight to behold as the two powerful individuals exchanged blows mighty enough to crack the strongest armour ever known. Ranma had to keep dodging Doombreed's attacks with his Neko-Ken blade and was able to parry most of inhuman blows with it. Then Ranma jumped over the axe as he thrust the sword into Doombreed leg, wounding it deeply, for the Neko-Ken Blade could hurt a Daemon Prince as it could any mortal. Pulling out the blade, Doombreed gave off an inhuman screech as blood started to pour out from the large gash, and, not wanting to give Doombreed the chance to recover. Ranma unbalanced the huge monster with a leg sweep, which sent the Daemon crashing backwards.

Temporarily freed from the fight, Ranma was about to check on Cypher when Doombreed somehow managed to materialise a barbed bullwhip in his left hand and used it to trip him, sending him also to the ground. By the time Ranma managed to recover and cut the whip that was wrapped around his legs, Doombreed was already almost on top of him raising his huge Axe of Khorne above his head.

"NOW MORTAL! YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE ON THIS WRETCHED PLANET!" As he brought his axe down on Ranma.

In the split seconds that Ranma had, he instinctually gripped the pommel of the blade in his hands and pointed at the exposed chest area of Doombreed. He then started to channel all of his Ki energy into the blade, which started to vibrate, supercharged with energy. 

"I don't think so!" Ranma smirked. 

"Sai Dai Kyü Kijin Raishü Dan revised...Neko-Ken Dan!!!" 

The glowing blade discharged a powerful sub-particle acceleration beam towards Doombreed at an extremely close range.

"OH F$"*"% Hell!" Doombreed managed to say – although how he managed it with a gaping hole where his chest used to be was a mystery. The Daemon Prince then fell backwards and dematerialised into nothing before it had the chance to hit the ground.

M'Kachan had been watching throughout their battle and raised a feathered eyebrow in surprise at the sheer power of the sword Ranma possessed. 

'That was definitely unexpected. Hmmm...This Ranma is certainly a worthy opponent. This is proving to be an interesting war . . . it's a shame he isn't on our side. He would have become a powerful Daemon Prince. Never mind, there will be other opportunities to exploit." thought M'Kachan as he ordered the return to the Eye of Terror. Then he sighed. He supposed a complete rout demanded something more from him, as leader in this venture. He cleared his throat; "You may have won this battle today but you will never win the war!" Said M'Kachan as he and the rest of the Daemon hordes started to dematerialise back into the chaos stream.

Ranma fell backwards exhausted and strengthless. In order to defeat the Khorne Daemon Prince Doombreed, he had channelled a lot of his Ki energy and reserves into the Neko-Ken blade to supercharge its sub particle acceleration. To banish the Daemon Prince Doombreed back to the Eye of Terror for a hundred years and a day.

Cypher finally regained consciousness and got up to his feet just in time to catch Ranma before he collapsed.

"Lord Ranma, are you hurt?" asked a concerned Cypher.

"Don't call me Lord, just Ranma would be fine, and I'm okay, just used up too much life energy into the weapon. How about you?" Ranma said as he gave shaky thumbs up to indicate to Cypher that he was fine.

"I think I got some cracked bones, fractured ribs and some internal bleeding somewhere but overall I'm fine." replied Cypher.

'What's your definition of 'fine'? Ranma wondered. "Um. Yeah. Same here." 

Cypher helped Ranma retain his feet as they slowly tried to walk away from the scene of destruction and chaos. Making sure that the Neko Ken blade was safety tucked away into subspace they decided it was time to go.

"So, this is what a regular day in the life of Ranma Saotome feels like?" joked Cypher.

"Not really, this is pretty tame compared to what I usually experience." Ranma replied.

"Oh, surely this can't get worse?" Cypher said as pointed to the scenes of destruction of demolished building and ruined landscape.

"Trust me, compared to what Nerima brings, this is a walk in a park." said Ranma.

Both Ranma and Cypher started to laugh as they reached the exit of the park.

"Hey wait up!" Sailor Mars and Mercury who had just recovered from Doombreed's sonic attack and wanted to thank the two for their help.

"Hey you two, I want to ask you who..." 

"Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu!" Were Ranma's only words as he and Cypher used their cloaks to simply vanish from sight. 

"...You are?" Sailor Mars finished, as surprised at their disappearance as were the rest of the scouts.

***

Timeline: Far, Far into the Future somewhere near 43rd Millennium

Location: Terra, Imperial Palace - Golden Throne

The Emperor of Mankind still stood motionless in his Golden Throne but if you looked closer at the Emperor you could see him smirking a little for a very brief moment before anyone noticed. 

His psychic link with Ranma had just informed him that his son had foiled the first strike of the Chaos Gods. From what he could tell from his psychic link, he could tell that Ranma and Cypher had managed to defeat one of the Chaos Princes - just barely, as it was the Neko-Ken Blade that finally slew the Khorne Prince Doombreed. 

'So they now know that another Primarch exists in that world. They will surely try to corrupt him as they did Horus. I think it is time for Ranma to learn the full power of his true heritage . . . he will need it for the long crusade against the Chaos Gods. It is time for me to reveal my trump Card.' thought the motionless Emperor.

The Emperor then used his awesome psychic powers to transmit a highly encrypted Imperial message deep into space through the Astronomican, about fifty five thousand light years into uncharted space territory. The message destination was an uninhabited system whose strategic importance were zero as it held nothing of value or habitable planets. Nothing important was there except for a cloaked ship that was running on minimal power as it orbited a nearby moon. 

Looking past the cloaking veil, the insignia and symbols marked on the ship were unknown but definitely of Terran origin. Judging from its weaponry and defence system it could have easily taken out any Battleship or Cruiser known in universe. Along with its highly developed defence systems were advanced navigational shields, superior damage control systems, motion-tracking targeters and even a targeting/navigational matrix which gave the ship the ability to destroy any cruiser or battleship from across an entire solar system without having to move to engage it. It could basically have outgunned an Imperial Retribution class or a Chaos Desolator battleship. It could also outmanoeuvre any Elder class cruiser. Judging from its design, the ship had been built during the Golden Age of the Imperial. Its systems were so sophisticated and complicated that it would make an Eldar Pirate Prince jealous with envy. 

Inside the monastery ship, a single highly advanced computer similar to the Elder infinity circuit ran most of the systems while the personnel and crew slumbered in stasis pods. In the Command Bridge, everything was offline except for one monitor, which become online as soon as it received the Emperor's signal.

***INCOMING HIGHLY CLASSIFIED ENCRYPTION CODED MESSAGE RECEIVED***

**DEPLOYING ENCRYPTION CODES ALPHA AND BETA**

***DECODING ENCRYPTION MESSAGE...\/\/\/\/\/\/\/***

**MESSAGED DECODED**

***MESSAGE CONFIRMED PRIME DIRECTIVE ACTIVATED***

--- Start of Message ---

- Transmitted: Segmentum Solar (000 000) Imperial Terra

- Received: Tifala System (525 313)

- Date: 3556997 .M43

- Telepathic Duct: Astropath-Terminus Datapath Xavior

- Message Prime Directives...Authenticate

-- 1. Reawaken all personnel from stasis pods including the following Brothers... 

A. Primarch - Lord Leman Russ

Condition Status: Optimal 

B. Primarch - Lord Sanguinius

Condition Status: 88% 

C. Primarch - Lord Jaghatai Khan

Condition Status: Optimal

-- 2. Activate Pan-Dimensional Warp Drives - Replotting & recalculating nearest Warp Stream...

Location: Dimension - Sol 

Segmentum Solar (000 000) Earth Terra

Timeline: 20th Century - Earth

ETA: 6 Months...14 Days...12 Hours...32 Minutes 

-- 3. Establish contact with Terra Primarch of Chaos and reunite his chapter Legion.

Thought for the Day: Faith is the sturdiest armour. Hatred the surest weapon 

--- End of Message ---

For the first time since the Golden Age, the massive reactor core of the monastery ship went online and the ancient cloaking shield that had hidden the ship dropped as it powered up. Soon the ship was fully activated, its ancient warp engines finally igniting as the ship headed towards the nearest warp stream. 

The Emperor had finally revealed his trump card.

TBC...

***

Next Chapter...Depends on the number of reviews I get for this chapter.

Author Note: In the history of Imperial, it was recorded that Sanguinius died at the hands of Chaos Warmaster Horus as the Blood Angels Primarch reached the him before the Emperor did during the brutal and bloody battle onboard Horus's barge. In this story the truth was that the Emperor did managed to save Sanguinius before Horus dealt the final killing blow. The Emperor changed Imperials records so that the Blood Angels Primarch did die at the hands of Horus.

Also Leman Russ (Space Wolves) and Jaghatai Khan (White Scars) were reported to be missing in action or vanished without a trace. They were never reported to have died or killed in action as the Imperial records show them to be missing. This is because the Emperor wanted these two Primarchs to remain dead but in actually fact were under orders by Emperor last wish before he was he was encase in life support unit known as the Golden Throne to be suspended in stasis until a certain time would happen. Only a selected few knew about the Emperor secret plan to hide an unknown space marine legion from everyone. The unidentified legion is the last chapter to be created before Horus Heresy as was created during the Dark Founding where all records were purged, not even the High Lords of Terra knew of its existence. The only people knew of the chapter existence was Roboute Guilliman, Lion El'Jonson and Rogal Dorn. Horus knew about the unidentified chapter but was killed by the Emperor before he could reveal it to anyone or his masters. 

I was wondering who would win in a one on one fight between:

* Primarch Blood Angels Sanguinius 

Verses 

* Phoenix King Saffron

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 17/01/03

Version 2.0 28/01/03 

Version 3.0 24/07/03


	12. 11 The Aftermath of Armageddon

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

Story Summary: Ranma learns he is the last Primarch created by his biological father, the Emperor of Mankind. Cypher is sent from the future of another dimension to act as a guardian of Ranma in his universe. So far M'Kachan and his evil forces of Chaos had just been defeated by the combined forces of Ranma Saotome and the Sailor Scouts. Without the aid of Ranma and Cypher, it would have resulted in Sailor Moon and her Scouts in a total defeat.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Eleven - The Aftermath of Armageddon

***

"Do not ask, 'Why kill the Daemon?' rather ask, 'Why not?'" 

Quote Cypher

***

Location: The Kingdom of the Negaverse

Queen Beryl had been sitting on her throne as she watched the intense battle between M'Kachan's forces against the Sailor Senshi through her viewing crystal. She smirked as she saw Sailor Moon about to meet her demise at the hands of M'Kachan; his promise to get rid of the Sailor Senshi would be kept (although it wasn't as if she was going to keep her end of the bargain, she reminded herself). Then her mood changed to anger as someone else interfered in the whole affair. She could make them out: one was dressed in black and had a pigtail while the other was dressed in green and white robes, and carrying a awful lot of weapons. Her interest in the pigtailed man was piqued when he pulled out a powerful rune weapon to defeat the huge Daemon Prince.

As she was watching her crystal picture of the events in Juuban a while ago, she felt an incredibly powerful dark presence emerge in her throne room.

"Show yourself now!" demanded Beryl.

A moment later, she saw a blond hair man materialise just a few metres in front of her and approach.

"Hello, Queen Beryl. Nice day we are having?" commented M'Kachan.

"Nice day…what the hell are you on about? What do you want, M'Kachan?" Beryl said as she summoned some of her Youma minions into the throne room.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if your other two generals did what I told them while we distracted the Sailor Senshi . . . long enough for them to gather energy for the Negaforce." asked M'Kachan. 

"Of course...(snaps her fingers)...Jadeite! Neflyte!" Beryl called her two Generals. 

Appearing next to Beryl's throne were Jadeite and Neflyte. Their uniform was in tatters. Additionally they sported numerous cuts and bruises all over their bodies as well as a few bandages. They looked, in short, as if they been through a meat grinder.

"Explain yourselves now!" Beryl demanded.

"Err...well...you see...all was going smoothly and according to plan until..." Jadeite said as he tried to give his explanation of events while simultaneously trying to avoid direct eye contact with the now furious Beryl. It wasn't easy.

M'Kachan interrupted Jadeite's explanation.

"Let me guess...two individuals, one dressed in black and with a pigtail, wielding a golden sword. The other a white robed man armed with a deadly array of weapons, came and basically ruined the operation." M'Kachan had guessed what had happened.

"Why yes...but how did you know?" Neflyte asked M'Kachan who then smirked evilly.

Seeing M'Kachan's evil grin made them realise they were in deep, deep trouble. 

"Listen closely, mortals. I will let this slide for now . . . but here is what will happen to you if you fail me again. I do not tolerate inefficiency and failure." M'Kachan clipped out as he summoned a Daemonic mirror and showed it to them.

Neflyte and Jadeite peered into the chaotic mirror. 

What they saw was their fate if they were to fail again. It wasn't pretty and it in fact took significant willpower to keep from throwing up at the punishment that M'Kachan had planned for their failure. It basically involved a couple of very sharp implements and odd looking chains that looked like they'd come straight from one of Slaanesh's twisted fantasies . . . but let's not go into detail right now. 

"Do we have a understanding?" M'Kachan asked the two Generals.

"Yes M'Kachan, we have a understanding, we shall not fail you again." Jadeite replied with a hint of bitterness. 

Neflyte nodded.

"Excellent," smirked M'Kachan.

M'Kachan turned his attentions back to Queen Beryl.

"M'Kachan, why the hell didn't you destroy Sailor Moon and her damn Sailor Senshi? Why didn't you kill those two mortals that interfered?" Beryl demanded, as she wanted answers now.

"Patience Queen Beryl, my master Tzeentch has planned for this. It is only a minor setback . . . and besides, I have come to give you something that will honour the alliance between us."

"Oh…what is it that you want to give to us?" Beryl asked with a glint of greed in her eyes.

M'Kachan then pulled out a small wooden box from beneath his robes and showed it to Beryl's generals. Inside were two badges or symbols that radiated dark energy and evil.

"Jadeite, Neflyte...please take one of these," asked M'Kachan. 

" . . . Why?" Both Beryl's generals replied as they were a bit cautious of M'Kachan.

"These will help you defeat those Sailor Senshi." Both Jadeite and Neflyte were considering M'Kachan's proposal.

'Hook,' thought M'Kachan.

"Also they will allow you to call upon my minions when needed." 

'Line,' smiled M'Kachan.

"AND they will give you power far beyond your wildest dreams." M'Kachan appealed to their greed for power. 

'And sinker,' smirked M'Kachan as the two general abruptly grabbed the two badges from the box and pinned them to their uniform. 

"Hey! I don't feel any power from this worthless trinket!" remarked Jadeite as he took the mark of Khorne

"Probably busted," commented Neflyte as he took the other badge, which was the mark of Slaanesh.

"Patience, mortals, they will work when the time comes. I have to leave now, so: go and get me the power of Negaforce." replied M'Kachan.

Beryl just watched M'Kachan walk away, smirking at his having given them the power to defeat the Sailor Senshi and eventually himself.

'Oh well, if they fail again at least the backup plan will kick in." thought M'Kachan.

He had just given the two Generals the marks of Khorne and Slaanesh, two of the most powerful symbols of Chaos. These symbols of Chaos would boost the current level of power and magic of the two generals as he had promised, but he had had another, more sinister motive for the gift. The main reason M'Kachan had given them freely to Jadeite and Neflyte was that if the two generals ever failed again, they would enable the Greater Daemons of both powers to possess their very souls and take over their bodies. This would allow the Daemons of Chaos to be easily summoned the battlefield.

M'Kachan dematerialised into thin air to return back to the Eye of Terror.

***

Timeline: Far in the Future - 41st Millennium - Date Unknown 

Location: Eye of Terror - Near the centre of the eye.

Somewhere near the centre of the Eye of Terror, there is a world that is not dominated by any of the four Dark Gods. 

The planet is known as Nemesis.

A dead world on which very little survives, due to its extremely harsh weather conditions . . . except for the Daemons. Chaos reigns triumphant over this world and to set foot on it is to jump into the jaws of hell. 

It was on this planet, long ago, that the four Dark Gods organised the traitorous rebellion on Earth against the Emperor. The Dark Gods had agreed that this planet should be spared as neutral grounds from their unending war, as most of the surrounding planets belonged to either one or another of the four Gods. Since their defeat by the Emperor and his brave forces of Mankind the planet had been abandoned. 

However, now . . . across the horizon of this barren world, we can just make out a sort of citadel, high in the volcanic mountains where lava constantly flows.

Inside the twisted citadel in its most lavish chamber adorned with all four symbols of chaos, there is a meeting is being held.

In the far corner of the chamber stood the foulest creature ever to have lived in the worlds of chaos. It is said that the sight of this creature is so horrifying, any hardened warrior who saw him was rendered incapable of any action as they gagged and retched in disgust. For this was one of the most diseased and disgusting of all Nurgle's Champions...Foulspawn, Daemon Prince of Nurgle.

In the middle of the chamber was a long rectangle table that seemed to be made of human bones and skulls. On the far left end of the table sat N'Kari, Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. The Daemon Prince was terrifying in appearance, but strangely sensual, his movements fluid and economical as a hunting beast's. He was bedecked with gorgeous jewels and delicate coloured silks to overlay his hideous form. N'Kari's head was gross and bestial, horned and fanged in perverse contrast with the seductive aura he was emitting. N'Kari was resting his long, sharp claw-like hand on his staff of command, which he tapped on repeatedly. This was really annoying the Daemon Prince sitting opposite him.

Doombreed, now in one piece after being banished by Ranma Saotome, was the aforementioned Daemon sitting opposite N'Kari. His temper finally snapped from N'Kari's constant tapping.

"(Gets up violently and jumps on the table)...N'Kari! Stop that confounded noise, NOW!" shouted Doombreed.

"(Gets up from where he was sitting)...Oh, are you going to stop me?" replied N'Kari.

"(Threatens N'Kari with his Axe of Khorne)...I will if you don't stop that racket!" 

"(Looks unimpressed)...Racket? Oh, like this...(taps on his staff)...or like this...(swings his staff at Doombreed)" N'Kari narrowly missed Doombreed as he jumped back.

"You pay for that! FOR KHORNE!" Doombreed then leapt towards N'Kari as he swung his axe.

"We shall see! FOR SLAANESH!" N'Kari did the same.

As the two Daemon Princes leapt towards each in an impressive display of aerial combat, they both smacked into an invisible magical barrier. This caused the two Daemon Princes to come crashing down on the stone floor. Foulspawn was doing nothing to help matters; he was too busy laughing his diseased ass off at the stupid conflict between the Daemon Princes of Slaanesh and Khorne.

Stepping from the shadows in the chamber was M'Kachan, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, shaking his head in disappointment and frustration at the powerful wall spell he had had to cast to prevent those two from killing each other. However much he wanted to see it/ however much fun it would have been. He was under orders by his master Tzeentch, so business had to come before pleasure.

'Two of the strongest and most authoritative figures in the Daemon world acting like children . . . who would have guessed?' thought M'Kachan as he sat in the middle of chamber.

"(Coughs)...Doombreed and N'Kari, stop your childish play, we have important matters to discuss. We are all gathered here for a purpose, you know?" M'Kachan calmly said.

"(Getting up and points to Doombreed)...He started it!" replied N'Kari.

"Did not!" argued Doombreed.

"Did too!" N'Kari replied harshly.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You want to settle it right here, right now?!" Doombreed demanded.

"Ha! Bring it on! I will kick your huge red ugly ass across the Eye of Terror and back again," replied N'Kari.

"I'd like to see you try!" 

M'Kachan sighed deeply and rubbed his temples with a claw, having trouble controlling the two Princes, entertaining thought it was more trouble caring. Foulspawn eventually made his way to the table, sliding across the stone floor and leaving a trail of foul slime in his wake.

"SILENCE!" M'Kachan finally thundered, and he slammed his clawed fist on table, almost breaking it into two. 

M'Kachan rarely allowed his temper to crack his cool but sinister demeanour, but with their first defeat and the other Daemon Princes arguing between each other, he was beginning to lose patience. His eruption instantly caused the two Daemon Princes to shut up and sit down in their respective places.

"Now Doombreed, do you know why you were defeated by that mortal?" asked M'Kachan.

"Beginner's luck! That mortal had a cheap shot at me," replied Doombreed.

"Uh-huh, right. A puny mortal manages to defeat a big red axe wielding monster like you from sheer luck, never mind that it takes an entire army to defeat you normally. I really believe THAT." N'Kari inserted sarcastically as Doombreed decided to let that insult slide for now as Doombreed racked up the insult as yet another that N'Kari would pay for later.

"You are wrong, Doombreed. That mortal is no ordinary mortal. He is more powerful than any other mortal in this dimension and a potential threat to our cause." M'Kachan said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" demanded Doombreed outraged at the possibility that a mere mortal could fairly challenge a Daemon Prince.

"He means that this mortal is the last of his kind...a Primarch of the Emperor." replied N'Kari.

"Impossible! All the Primarchs either joined the forces of Chaos or died in battle."

"Not this Primarch. This one was transported to that dimension and currently he resides on...(shudders)...the Good Side." replied M'Kachan.

"Well, the next time we meet, I will kill him for sure." replied Doombreed proudly.

"There won't be a next time for you." M'Kachan stated calmly as he sat.

"Once I kill him, I will boil his bones down and- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME?" Doombreed shouted in shock as he caught the end of M'Kachan's sentence.

"You heard him, numbskull, you failed. We cannot tolerate inefficiency in this war. Besides, you can't return to that dimension for at least, "he tapped his lips thoughtfully and smirked, "why . . . one hundred years and a day."

Doombreed sent a look of cold death at his arch rival for a few moments, then he turned to face M'Kachan.

"M'Kachan, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Doombreed.

"Your Master Khorne wants you to do something else and, as N'Kari has explained," M'Kachan couldn't resist stirring him up a little, "We cannot tolerate inefficiency in this stage of the war; you are no longer part of this conflict. He is sending someone else to replace you as his representative."

"Who going to replace me?" Doombreed demanded, knowing that he could best almost any Daemon Prince in hand to hand combat except for an exception few.

M'Kachan and N'Kari smirked evilly. 

"No! It can't be him . . . anyone but him!" Doombreed finally realised who Khorne had sent to replace him. 

"Now go! Leave this place, you are no longer wanted!" M'Kachan ordered Doombreed -who wasn't taking kindly to being ordered about by anyone but his master.

"(Prepares to leap towards M'Kachan in blind fury)...not before I kill you!" Howled Doombreed.

M'Kachan calmly sat motionless as Doombreed leapt towards him, and just before he managed to actually score a hit with his axe of Khorne, a dark portal opened up in front of M'Kachan. Doombreed didn't have the chance to change direction as he disappeared and was transported to somewhere else in the Eye of Terror. 

"Now then, let me introduce our new Khorne representative for this whole affair." Both Foulspawn and N'Kari nodded and sat at their respective chairs waiting for Khorne's representative to appear.

'At least this Khorne Prince has got some more BRAINS and experience than Doombreed,' thought M'Kachan.

At the far end of the chamber appeared a large of portal of fire as another Daemon Prince of Khorne stepped out. This Prince looked quite similar to Doombreed physically, but radiated far more power and a more calculated fury than he had. Unlike the Doombreed, this Prince had reservation and intelligence in his guise. He made his way to the table. You could almost see traces of the old power armour, now twisted, that had been incorporated into his blood red flesh and bone. In both of his hands he held two huge axes of Khorne. 

"Welcome Angron, Daemon Primarch of Khorne. Please take a seat while we discuss the next stage of our invasion." 

"I hear that another brother of the Emperor has been located?" growled Angron as he walked over to his allocated chair.

M'Kachan nodded to the Daemon Primarch question.

"Yes, Angron, the rumours are true. We have much to discuss." M'Kachan replied.

Angron Daemon Prince and former Primarch of the Worldeaters nodded as he rested his axes beside his chair but not before giving N'Kari a look of death and hatred.

Soon the four Daemon Princes had started to discuss their next strike against Earth, and to rid themselves of their main obstacle...RANMA SAOTOME.

***

At that moment Ranma Saotome sneezed for no apparent reason.

"Bless you, Lord Ranma." Cypher replied as he handed Ranma a handkerchief.

"Thanks."

'Someone must be talking . . . oh wait. More likely, planning to kill me again,' Ranma thought in resignation as they continued their way home.

***

Location: Somewhere in the dimension warp stream

Think of warp travel as a huge ocean, and like an ocean having its own currents and still spots, with all its whirlpools and its tempests. Storms sweep through this immaterial realm that could spin a spacecraft out of control for light years around its centre, destroying all those embroiled in its merciless energies. If you think that's dangerous, try navigating through completely separate dimensions. Those maelstroms of chaotic energy are capable of destroying entire fleets of ships, as are creatures of the warp, lurking in the storms waiting for an unprotected ship to pass by. These creatures are sentient energies or immaterial lifeforms that inhabit the immaterial warp. Less than two percent of these creatures are friendly, their harsh environment rendering most as predatory and hostile. 

Currently in the warp stream, using technology long forgotten to travel from one dimension to another, we can see an extremely large unidentified spacecraft. The entire ship was on a set course for a specific universe, and normally a ship this size would have problems navigating through the warp stream. This ship however is well protected against the fiends of the warp and with the infinity matrix in place, navigating through the warp stream didn't seem to be a problem.

Somewhere near the upper decks of navigation/main central computer, there was a young man dressed in white and red robes. He currently sat near one of many computer terminals that connect to the mainframe of the ship and was concentrating hard on the large monitor in front of him as information and statistics were displayed. His large bright white wings were neatly tucked behind him as he scanned the display for relevant information about this Primarch that the Emperor had mentioned thousands of years ago before he was put into stasis. Although he had to narrow it down quite a lot due to the sheer amount of information collected while they were in stasis. He had been the first to wake up from his deep hibernation and the first thing he did was to get an update on the recent news and information that the ship's computer been collecting all these years. 

The information displayed ranged from recent conflicts within the Imperium to large-scale campaigns, with new species and warring factions entering into the struggle for domination of the universe. These didn't really bothered the winged Angel as he had more important matters to concern himself with, and even if he had wanted to join these battles he could not have, having reportedly died at Horus Heresy. 

Pressing a whole host of buttons on the computer panel in front of him, the winged Angel spoke up.

"Computer, show me the current strategic disposition of the classified legion." 

A few seconds later the monitor started to display the relevant information.

*** STRATEGIC DISPOSITION ***

The 21st First Founding Legion is the last legion to be created before Horus Heresy. It is classified as Dark Founding legion and all records of its existence have been classified. High security clearance needed for access. Authorisation is restricted to only the Emperor's Primarchs and the Emperor himself. Legion name is classified until reunited with its Primarch. Often referred to or known by the Imperium as the Legion of the Damned. Use of Legion forces have been authorised during periods where the Imperium is threaten by superior forces (Refer to …File 244.52 account of Ultramarines Chief Librarius Tigurius & 532.44 account of Blood Angels Chief Librarian Mephiston) Current Legion organisation is now in the process of reorganisation according to the Codex Astartes as set out by Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman. Minor changes applied and amendment made to suit organisation needs. The current legion is now broken down into ten chapters with all resources and supplies accordingly. With the following major changes: The tenth company is entirely comprised of Grey Knights as ordered by the Emperor. They will serve as an elite specialised unit to combat all Daemon and abnormal threats. Second Company is reorganised to be the most mobile of all the chapters in the legion. The company is entirely comprised of Veteran Assault Marines squads, Bikes, and landspeeders. The purpose for creating such a chapter is mainly an assault role where strong hand to hand fighting is needed. Experience show that some chapters lack the ability to handle close combat orientated enemy forces. (Refer to…Worldeaters legion, Tyranids, Kroot mercenaries' warbands.) Due to the size and situation of this chapter there is a very limited number of Dreadnoughts available and due to recruiting restriction there is no scout company. The entire legion is comprised only of experienced and highly trained Space Marines. 

** Thought for the Day: Examine Your Thoughts **

If took the winged Angel a couple of minutes to study the relevant material of this Dark founding chapter.

'This legion is different from the other legions I have seen . . . well, apart from the Space Wolves and Dark Angels chapters. I wonder what its main purpose is?' He thought as he pressed a couple of more buttons. 

"Computer, bring up Imperium file #424.332 'Dark Genesis' cross-reference with the Dark Founding".

#Clearance and Authorisation required for download of 'Dark Genesis'. Unauthorised access of this file carries the sentence of Death# 

The computer replied in a monotone synthesised voice as a dozen autocannons and Lascannons in the computer terminal whirred online and started to lock onto the user.

"Clearance level 200. Voice Authorisation – Lord Sanguinius." Sanguinius replied coolly, the threat of those autocannons not raising a hair.

A few seconds later the computer recognised Sanguinius's authorisation, and the cannons suddenly clicked offline into standby mode.

#Voice authorisation recognised...Clearances Approved...downloading file 'Dark Genesis'#

The computer started to display the genetic profile of the last Primarch ever to be created during the first founding. Sanguinius leaned forward as he started to read the information that the monitor was displaying in front of him. After a few hours of reading the file and data collected on this Primarch, he sat back against his large chair and started to think carefully about his next course of action. 

He already knew that this Primarch was the Emperor's genetic heir to the Terra throne but there was one question that had been bothering him since awakening from stasis.

Would this Primarch turn out to be an Emperor or a Horus? 

Sanguinius had to find out firsthand, before the Primarch was reunited with his own legion. If he turned out to be like Horus he would have no choice but to kill him in order to save the universe from the forces of Chaos. Sanguinius shuddered briefly as he remembered the Horus Heresy. 

"Computer, how long until the ship reaches the Segmentum Solar, 20th century?" Sanguinius asked the central computer.

#AT CURRENT SPEED AND COURSE: ETA 4Months... 12Days... 10Hours# The computer replied back in a monotone voice.

'Too long . . . by the time we get there it will be too late.' He thought, as he had been receiving brief visions foretelling troubled times for his missing brother and Primarch. 

"Hmm...There must be a faster way of getting there . . ." Sanguinius thought. 

After a few moments of quietly thinking to himself and quietly tapping on the forearm of his chair, he suddenly had an idea. Reaching for the intercom button, another screen lit up next to him. A black haired man with twin scars just above his eyebrow appeared on the screen, wearing red coloured power armour.

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius. How may I serve you?" The Captain saluted to his Lord.

"Captain Garus, prepare my ship 'Divine Angel of Death' for warp space travel and also awaken my honour guards from stasis as I will be needing them to where I am going." Sanguinius ordered.

"Is there anything else, My Lord?" 

"That will be all, Captain Garus."

"As you wish, it shall be done, Lord Sanguinius. Praise the Emperor." The screen then went black.

Rising from his chair, Sanguinius stretched his large white wings for a moment as he left the computer terminal room. He was making his way towards the main hanger bay where his personal strikecraft was being fuelled and checked by the legion's techmarines in preparation for flight. His strikecraft was the fastest Imperial starship in the entire Imperium fleet. If his calculations were correct, he and his honour guard should reach the dimension within a week. By following this course of action he could at least help his brother, rather than waiting four months to see if he survived without it. 

***

Location – The Gates of Time

Sailor Pluto was carefully monitoring the time stream. 

Before the incident at Juuban, death and destruction was the only future available for Earth. Enslaved by the Dark Gods and their minions for all eternity.

Now, the future of Earth and the Universe had been split into three paths that could become their future.

The first path had a 78% chance of leading to death and destruction where Chaos ruled the universe.

The second path led to a better future, but not the Crystal Tokyo they had hoped for. This had a 21% chance of becoming true. The problem was that picture she was getting from this future wasn't very clear and she could only work out bits and pieces. 

The third path? 

Well, this is what Sailor Pluto thought about the third path…

'Fat chance of that happening,' she muttered as she saw the chances of the Crystal becoming reality.

'I wonder who those two strangers are?' Sailor Pluto thought.

They appeared from nowhere to defeat the forces of evil and then vanished in the same way, leaving no trace of their presence or clues to their true identities . . . except for the huge collateral damage. 

The time gates hadn't even detected their presence until the battle was over, which meant that these two skilled warriors had the ability to disrupt the timestream and avoid detection. It appeared that their natural auras seem to be very chaotic which acted like a natural shield barrier when she tried to find out who they were. The time gate only showed bits and pieces of themselves and the future they were working for, but none of it made any sense to her.

After spending countless hours trying to unravel the mystery presented to her, she decided to call it a day and teleported back to her home in Juuban.

If only she had stayed a few minutes longer she would have seen the second path finally start to clear up, but only for the briefest of moments, before returning back to its unclear state.

What were seen in this brief moment were not of the Crystal Tokyo but something quite different. Instead, a large group of people appears standing outside of a huge golden palace that seems to be on Earth. 

On the left were a large group of winged people and black armoured warriors bearing the white symbol of a Pegasus on their right shoulder pad as they stood in single file. 

To the right were the Sailor Senshi, a few unknown Lords, Princes, Princess and powerful warriors. 

In the centre of the picture stood a pigtailed High Lord wearing some sort of white and gold plated armour with the a Pegasus embroiled on his cloak. He was wearing some sort of crown on his head as he rested his left hand on the hilt of his golden sword. 

Standing to the right of the Lord was a highly decorated Commander with long canine teeth and yellow spotted headband around his head. Standing at either side of the pigtailed High Lord were two women who seemed to be very close to him.

The woman on the right was wearing very fine blue, purple and white robes. The most noticeable feature she had was that there was two triangular marking on her forehead. She had blue with two short ponytails, which was finished off with a half flower hair accessory, with gold accenting. Her hair ornaments was connected with a thin gold chain that ran across her forehead. She had a content smile on her face. 

The woman on the left was wearing similar attire like the woman on the right but was cut more revealing and was carrying a large pole arm weapon of some sort, but the picture had faded out before any identification could be made on the two women. 

***

Timeline: 20th Century. Date - Tuesday 22nd 1998

Location: Somewhere in a forest 

It is a clear afternoon, the sun just beginning to disappear over the horizon, as two individuals walking through the dense forest begin their long trek back to Nerima. We see the first person, as a black cloaked, pig-tailed teenager while the person next to him was dressed in a white robe and carrying a backpack.

"I suggest we find somewhere to rest before it gets too dark?" suggested Cypher. Judging by the sun's position, he estimated they had about an hour or so left of sunlight before it went totally dark.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Anyway, we won't make it back to Nerima in time unless we travel all night. I don't feel like doing that, what do you think?" replied Ranma as he could still feel some bruises despite his fast healing skills.

Cypher nodded, "Agreed, we won't make it back to Nerima besides we need some rest after our fight with Chaos forces." 

"Lord Ranma, I want to ask you something that's been bothering me since we help those shorted skirted girls?" asked Cypher.

"Of course, what on your mind. You don't have to call me Lord all the time, Ranma would be just fine." Cypher nodded again as he adjusted his backpack.

"How did you know that the forces of Chaos would attack in Juuban? They could have attacked just about anywhere else. And how did you know that the M'Kachan's initial attack was just a diversion from the actual attack on the population of Juuban?" asked Cypher.

"To be honest I was really going on instinct. And besides, from what you and my father have told me, the Daemons of Chaos need a constant source of energy to maintain their presence. Unless there is a actual chaos cult in Japan, which I highly doubt they would have." And then thought, 'although come to think of it, Nerima might be considered a minor shrine to chaos . . .' Ranma stopped for a moment as he tried to work out their current position.

"Go on," prodded Cypher, having a slight clue on what Ranma was about to say.

"When we first arrived in Juuban, I immediately sensed two sources of dark power in the district. The first was M'Kachan's main forces while the other was a weaker source in another part of Juuban, far away from where M'Kachan was engaging the Sailor Senshi." Ranma finished his explanation.

"So we decided to check out the weaker signature rather than heading straight for the strongest source of energy. We were indeed right, weren't we?" Cypher realised.

"Yeah, that's about it, they were mainly after the local Juuban residents while their protectors were distracted fighting M'Kachan's forces. I still haven't figured out what they would have intended to do with the energy if they'd succeeded in their operation, though." 

"Well, when we do find out, we should..." Cypher's reply was cut off by the sounds of inhuman, wolf like howling.

"Strange . . ." Ranma commented.

"What is it, Ranma?" asked Cypher.

"According to the best of my knowledge, there shouldn't be any wolves in this region," Ranma explained.

Cypher soon realised that the sounds that they heard were not made by wolves but by something far worse. He had heard that sound when he was one of the fallen. He had also heard tales about the creatures that resemble large wolves or tigers, and prey on mortals.

"(Pulls out his plasma pistol)...Ranma, we should leave now!" Cypher hissed cautiously.

"Huh...What do you mean?" inquired Ranma.

Ranma heard the noise of the howling again and it seemed to be ever so slightly louder.

"It's only wolves, Cypher. You don't have to get all tense, we can easily handle them with our skill," Ranma replied.

"Ranma, I don't think these creatures are natural!" Cypher was busy scanning the forest area with his keen eyesight as more discordant howling struck up, getting closer all the time.

The howling stopped suddenly and all sound was replaced with a deadly silence. The quiet atmosphere was beginning to make Ranma and Cypher a bit tense. Ranma was looking all around the forest to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary, when-

SNAP! CRACK!

Sudden movement was heard as shadowy creature emerged from the nearby bushes. 

The good news was that they weren't the wolves or tigers Ranma had imagined them to be. 

The bad news was that they were far worse that he had imagined them to be. 

These creatures were huge, roughly the size of a man and from Ranma's perspective sort of resembling a large wolf, only with blood soaked fur and scales and some sort of brass collar around its neck.

"What the hell is that?" Ranma pointed at the creature.

"Flesh hounds of Khorne. Khorne has sent his blood hounds after us." Cypher whispered as he took careful aim with his master crafted plasma pistol at the flesh hound.

With blood and saliva dripping from its knife-long fangs, the creature circled its intended prey. The Flesh hound focused all of its attention on its intended victim but before it had the chance to attack Ranma… 

BLAM!

Cypher expertly blew off the head of the hound with a quick burst from his plasma pistol.

"Ranma, run and don't argue!" Cypher shouted as quickly pulled out his Auspex scanner from his robes.

'Damn, there must be more than a dozen of those cursed hounds." Cypher said, his advanced scanner picking up a lot of blips at a range of under a hundred metres, and closing fast. The flesh hound that Cypher had killed was evidently only the leading scout of his pack.

"Err…Cypher, why should we run?" Ranma asked Cypher. 

His question was soon answered… 

As he saw twelve huge flesh hounds emerging from the dense forest.

Seeing them all snarling and howling with burning rage, was enough to convince Ranma to follow his suggestion unaided, but before the flesh hounds could give chase Cypher pulled out frag grenade from his pouch to buy them some extra time

"Luckily, I happen to have these with me." Cypher smirked as he threw the grenade over his shoulder with a two-second delay at the pack. 

(Beep) (Beep) KA - Boom! 

'Stupid dogs,' thought Cypher as he followed Ranma through the dense woods.

"Cypher, what the hell was that?" Ranma shouted to Cypher. The grenade that he had used was something he had never seen before.

"Modified fragmentation grenade, mark two, my own special concoction, fairly powerful charge with titanium alloy tipped shrapnel for extra carnage." Cypher hastily replied as they rushed into the dense woods.

'This guy is like a one man army, he probably has enough weapons and explosives to take out a small country,' Ranma thought. 

About seven of the twelve Bloodhounds had survived Cypher's chaos grenade by managing to dodge the worst of the explosion. Two had been killed instantly when sniffing the odd looking object, wondering what it was. The rest were…well, let's say they looked like red Swiss cheese rather than the infamous bloodhounds of Khorne. 

All that was left of those two flesh hounds was a medium sized crater and body parts scattered all over the place.

For more than an hour, Ranma and Cypher had been running through the dense woodland as they tried to lose their pursuers. This wasn't easy. The flesh hounds were incredibly fast and agile, as Ranma soon realised to their disadvantage in continuing their pursuit over fallen trees and through undergrowth. Ranma tried to use his Saotome technique body-defence shooting star cloth to lose them but they always knew where Ranma was; the blood-scent of their prey, namely Ranma, was unmistakable. 

The flesh hounds had built a fearsome reputation for themselves during their service to their eternal master Khorne. It is known that a bloodhound will mercilessly follow the scent given them until they have caught up with their intended target, or until killed/no matter how long it takes. Neither magical nor Ki camouflage provides protection from their Khorne-granted ability to see through such illusions and disguises.

Ranma was about to cross a small stream when he spotted a little girl with light blue hair and large red eyes out of the corner of his eye, an unusual catlike creature sitting next to her. She was peacefully dangling a foot in the cool streamwaters in the twilight, catching the last of the suns rays as languid insects meandered around her . . . and was evidently oblivious to the impending bloodhounds of Khorne as Cypher and Ranma charged past.

Cypher, ahead of him, was about to ask Ranma why he had stopped running when he pointed to the little girl sitting down near the stream. 

"Ranma, what are you waiting for? We have to go now!" Cypher called out to Ranma as he could hear the bloodhounds' howling coming closer. 

"No, Cypher we have to get the girl out of here first! Otherwise those blood hounds will tear her to pieces!" Ranma shouted back.

"What girl?" 

Ranma pointed to the general direction where he had spotted the blue haired girl.

"But Ranma, we have to..." Cypher stopped in mid – sentence.

Cypher sighed deeply as he saw Ranma running to where the girl was sitting.

'Always the hero . . . at least he cares for the people of this world.' Cypher rolled his eyes.

His expression was soon replaced with a smirk. 

"I always did enjoy a good challenge,' thought Cypher as he quickly reloaded his bolt and plasma pistol. 

Once both of his weapons were fully reloaded, Cypher ran after Ranma. 

No matter what the situation, or how dangerous . . . he had a duty to his Primarch to protect him at all costs.

Even though Khorne flesh hounds outnumbered them two to one.

TBC...

***

"Be'Jammin" You wanted Khorne Berzerkers in this story, you got it as Angron will be calling in his personal guard in this long war - the Worldeaters legion.

Author Note: 

Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels will be making an early appearance than the other two Primarch that are still kept in stasis and it will take time for the ship to arrive in that dimension. The only problem that Sanguinius faces is that he has no clue what this Primarch looks likes as they don't have any recent pictures of him. He has to find out first hand if Ranma has joined the Dark Gods or not before his legion arrive. Sanguinius is little older about two years than Ranma but not too old as he stills retains some of his immortality and youth. Leman Russ and Jaghatai Khan will be old and probably serve as advisors to Ranma but that doesn't mean that they will stand back and let other to do it. Considering their pride, probably be involved in the thickest of the war. 

I guess you are wondering why I choice that particular legion for Ranma Saotome. I like the way the Games Workshop presents them in the various articles and pieces as a unknown legion that comes and goes as they pleases. So I came up with an idea that without their Primarch to lead them into the Great Crusade, they would be viewed upon as a secondary or backup forces where they would never gain the total respect of all the legions whom they had their Primarchs to lead them. The Emperor had already create the legion in secret awaiting the final arrival of the last Primarch but as history had said, he never came, so the Emperor decide to place the entire legion under standby until such a event would be fulfilled. All records were purged expect for the original which was placed on the legion monastery ship. Remembered the vision that the Emperor had earlier, he had taken precautions leading up to Horus Heresy by securing an Elite forces fighting forces away from prying eyes of the Chaos Gods which wasn't very easy! 

Also you may be wondering why I included the Grey knights into this story. Well all I can say is that the Grey Knights have a very good history in fighting evil and look quite wicked especially when the Codex Daemonhunters coming out. I can imagine them now aiding Ranma and Cypher, against hordes of Daemons, even if they were seriously outnumbered they were determined to fight to the last man. Refer to the first battle of Armageddon for details. 

Also the Grey Knights were the first units to be created after Horus Heresy and it is said they have no antecedants, their gene-seed were engineered from sources unknown. The history of these elite Daemonhunters is said that in the Adeptus record, show that the elite chapter was created by the Emperor in secret sometime during the Great Crusade.

Final Note: You may be wondering as someone has asked why the Sailor Moon timeline is messed up, well all I can say its my story as I only know the characters and the techniques used. I don't have time to watch any of the series (which is very, very limited) as I have mentioned before. I only have time to research only three areas, which are Ranma, Tenchi Muyo (manga series) and Warhammer 40K. All I can stay is that I try me best but I'm not promising anything.

BTW…Thanks for those who send in their review for the previous chapter. I appreciate it very much.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 17/01/03 

Version 2.0 18/02/03

Version 3.0 09/08/03


	13. 12 Old and New Acquaintances

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse 

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Twelve – Old and New Acquaintances

***

"Knowledge is power, hide it well, guard it well."

Quote Ranma Saotome.

***

Timeline: 20th Century. Date - Tuesday 22nd 1998

Location: Somewhere in a woodland Forest

Somewhere in the forest there was a light blue haired girl wandering about the forest by herself as she tried to find someone amongst the trees and undergrowth. Earlier, she had been trying to find some wild mushroom in the forest for supper but her companion, bored, had had other ideas about passing the time.

"Ry-Ohki, where are you?" She called out loud. "I know you're here somewhere." 

She had spent the last fifteen minutes searching for her companion Ry-Ohki and had exhausted almost every hiding place she could think of. At first she had been having a good time with her companion, who had decided to play a game of hide and seek in the forest to pass the time. So far Ry-Ohki was winning, as she was very good in finding hiding spots within the forest. Then she noticed the time and realised that she had completely lost track of it. It was time to return home but she had to find her companion first.

"Come on Ry-Ohki, stop playing games. It's time to go home now," She shouted again.

There was sudden rustle of the bushes quite close to her and, thinking it was her companion, she walked over towards the bushes, quietly intending to surprise her before she went home.

'Found you,' She thought, "Ry-Ohki come out of there, I found you now so let's go home."

"Miya," The girl glanced over her shoulder to see Ry-Ohki standing right behind with a curious look on her face, wondering who she was talking to.

"Wait a minute . . . If you are there behind me, … who is that in the bushes?" Sasami realised as she slowly took a few steps back.

GRRRRRRRR! 

Sasami knew it was something bad from the look of pure fear in Ry-Ohki eyes, and her fur sticking up as if she'd had an electric shock. Ry-Ohki sensed that the thing hidden in the bushes was not natural, and as the low dangerous growling increased in volume, it seemed to be getting closer. Sasami's eyes widened as she saw a huge red wolf wolf-like creature emerging from the dense thick undergrowth and stalking towards her. Blood and saliva was dripping from its mouth as its glowing amber eyes focused on its next dinner. 

Sasami slowly bent down and picked up a stone from the forest floor, trying not to make any sudden moves. She then suddenly threw the pebble-sized stone at the bloodhound and, surprisingly enough, smacked it right between its eyes, dazing the creature long enough for her to put some distance between her and the demon hound. Sasami bolted as fast as she could but not before grabbing Ry-Ohki by the scruff of her neck and carrying her as she ran through the forest. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, she could see more of those demon hounds appearing from everywhere behind her and pursuing her. Soon she made a wrong turning and was faced with a dead end, the undergrowth too thick and dense for her to pass through. Seeing that she had made a wrong turn, she turned around to see more than a dozen bloodhounds growling and snarling as they finally had her cornered. The bloodhounds approached her slowly, intending to feast on this young girl's flesh before resuming their main pursuit. Sasami held on tightly on to Ry-Ohki, her heart pounding as she waited for them to pounce on her. She quietly wished for someone to help them.

She closed her eyes as the leader of the pack pounced on her.

Instead of the bloodhound biting into her, Sasami suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her up just as the bloodhound crashed into the undergrowth. The rest of the pack snarled loudly as they saw a dark cloaked figure hanging upside down from a tree branch to save her.

"You can open your eyes now, you're safe for now," Sasami heard a warm and polite voice as she still had her eyes shut tightly while holding Ry-Ohki in a death grip.

Sensing she was out of danger for now, she opened her eyes to see a pigtailed teenage boy attired in black holding onto her and smiling. Looking down from where they were, she could see the rest of bloodhounds circling around the tree, snarling as they tried to climb or leap up to them. The boy looked to his left and immediately smacked a bloodhound, which had managed to leap high enough to get at them in the chops, sending him tumbling down.

"Now, you stay put here in this tree with your friend while we will deal with this, okay?" He asked, unconcerned by the danger below.

Sasami nodded slightly and noticed that she had been holding on to Ry-Ohki just a little too tightly and relaxed her death grip slightly. The boy smiled before jumping down from the tree branch effortlessly and landing directly on top of one the bloodhounds before safely rolling across the ground.

Getting up from his rough landing, one of the bloodhounds pounced with teeth and claws out, trying to take a bite out of the boy. The boy had just enough time to prevent the blood stained yellow teeth from biting his neck as he tried to wrestle the creature away. 

THAM! THAM!

Two yellow plasma bolts were fired and impacted against the bloodhound Daemon's body, sending it sprawling across the forest floor. Its body was engulfed in white hot plasma flames that charred the hound to a crisp within seconds. The boy took a few moments to get his breath back as he glanced over his shoulder to see Cypher walking out of the shadows, holding a smoking plasma pistol in his hand and a smirk on his face as he helped Ranma to his feet.

"Ranma, I can't always be here to cover your back while you're off doing heroic stuff." Cypher said as withdrew his other pistol, "So next time, watch your back - or even better think before you act, okay?" Cypher advised as he realised that they were currently surround by bloodhounds. 

Ranma nodded, "Sure, I'll try to remember that in the future - but thanks anyway." He removed his sword from beneath his robes and unsheathed the golden blade from its scabbard.

The powersword was beginning to faintly glow with a blue light and yellow markings appeared along the blade that Ranma had never seen before. Ranma noticed that the glowing runes along the blade were starting to make some of the Daemon hounds hesitate. For a split second some of them even took a step back. The Daemons sensed that the blue glowing sword this mortal had was something more than an ordinary mortal's weapon. 

"I think we'd better deal with this first, don't you, Lord Ranma?" Cypher informed him as the bloodhounds shook their heads violently to snap them out of their trances before resuming their circling, waiting for the moment to pounce on their intended prey.

"You take the ones on the right while I take on the mean looking ones on the left, " Ranma grinned, trying to formulate a game plan.

Cypher remained silent and let his pistols do the talking as he let rip his firepower at the largest group of bloodhounds. Ranma sighed before engaging the two biggest hounds that he noticed were still trying to climb the tree to get to the girl and her odd looking creature that looked like a cross between a cat and bunny.

***

Moments later…

Crack! Slash! 

Was the sound of Ranma's Lion sword as he cleaved the head of the last of those demon dogs that M'Kachan had sent to hunt them. Looking around, he noticed that all the bloodhounds they had defeated were beginning to fade away as their material bodies dissipated. According to what Cypher said, when a Daemon creature was defeated only their material bodies were destroyed; their demon spirits were returned to the warp. Ranma was about to make a closer inspection of the runes inscribed on the blade but found the blue glow that had once bathed the blade had started to fade away along with its golden markings. 

Looking around the woodland clearing, he could see Cypher sitting down on a fallen tree and was concerned when he saw once white robes stained with blood. Thinking he was badly injured, Ranma sheathed his sword back into its jewelled scabbard and concealed it within his robes before rushing over to him. Walking over to the log, Ranma could see him currently playing with his Auspex scanner, scanning for any more of those demon dogs. From what he could see, Cypher didn't seem to be concerned with his blood stained torn robe as he peered over his shoulder. 

"Hey, Cypher are you alright?" Ranma asked with look of concern on his face. Cypher momentarily glanced over his shoulder and smiled a little, which he rarely did. Although he knew that Cypher was tough and resilient individual, Ranma still felt he had to check.

"I'm fine, Ranma, it's not my blood," Cypher replied in calmly as he concentrated on trying to get his scanner to work properly as it seemed to have been damaged during their brief fight with those Daemons. "Damn machine, it's seems to be malfunctioning!" Cypher muttered to himself as he tried to shake the blasted scanner, which was producing an unclear picture.

"Well, who is it then?" enquired Ranma as he saw Cypher bashing the scanner to one side.

"One of the bloodhounds managed to get the better of me and pounced towards me intending to bite my head off. I managed to shake him off and blasted the damn creature at point-blank range with my pistol but received in return some third degree burns." Cypher showed Ranma his left arm, which he had used to shield himself from the plasma discharge. Ranma saw that his arm had some serious looking plasma burns that had scorched through his robes, but noticed that they were healing supernaturally fast. Hopefully there wouldn't even be a mark once they fully healed.

"Does it hurt?" Ranma asked, concerned with Cypher health.

"Not really, although I think that I need a new white robe," Cypher said. "Ranma, go and check on your blue haired friend. I'll be fine, honest."

"Well, if you say so . . . call if you need any help, okay?" Cypher nodded, "I will, Lord Ranma."

Ranma was about to suggest that he not call him Lord Ranma . . . but gave up as he realised that Cypher was going to say it no matter how many times he told him not to. Sighing, he then got up and walked over towards the large tree where Ranma had rescued and placed the girl and her companion for safety while they dealt with the Daemon hounds. Looking up, he couldn't see them anywhere along the branch but knew they were there as he sensed their auras hidden amongst the leaves. 

"You can come out from hiding now!" Ranma called out and breathed a sigh of relief as the blue hair girl and her companion appeared looking safe and well. Still clutching her Ry-Ohki in her arms, she looked around to see any traces of those terrifying bloodhounds but found none apart for signs that a small war had just happened. A couple of small craters littered the whole forest due to Cypher's frag grenades and scorch marks on trees from his plasma fire.

"Thank you for saving us," Sasami replied as she sat carefully along the branch, wondering how she would get down safely.

"Do you mind helping me get off this tree?" she asked Ranma nicely, Ry-Ohki meowed in agreement to Sasami.

Normally Ranma would have been extremely freaked out by the presence of a cat or even a cat look alike, but due to his ability to contain and command his fear of cats and the Nekoken in the form of a sword. He now didn't have to worry about acting like an idiot in front of them all the time.

Ranma smiled, "Sure, we'll get you down in just a few moments," Ranma replied as he leapt up onto the tree effortlessly and landed just a metre from where the blue haired girl was sitting. Sasami clapped while her companion cat meowed at Ranma.

Ranma bowed, "Thanks . . . now, let's get you down from here." Sasami nodded happily. 

"And don't worry, I won't hurt her," Ranma said to her companion who was surprised that he had understood her.

"Cypher, is the area secure?" Ranma called out to Cypher.

Cypher turned around and signalled that the site was clear. His Auspex scanner had finally started to work, and was picking up no Daemon signatures for miles around. He then walked and rummaged through backpack for his medical kit and any spare clips.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the girl.

"Your cat." Ranma replied.

"You can understand her?" she asked curiously. 

"Err…yeah," Ranma replied.

"Can you teach me?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know if I can. Let's get you and your friend down from here first, okay?" Ranma said as he stretched out his hand.

Sasami slowly reached out for Ranma's hand, just a bit too far away from where she was sitting. As she tried to move along the branch, she suddenly slipped and would have fallen to her death if not for Ranma's quick reflexes. He caught her before she managed to fall an inch. Quickly wrapping his right arm around the girl's petite waist and the other carrying Ry-Ohki, Ranma asked her if she was okay.

She nodded in reply on seeing this, Ranma jumped off the tree and landed unharmed from what would have caused normal human grave injuries, and not to mention to the people he was carrying. He placed the girl and her cat on the ground carefully.

"Thank you again for saving us...(bows gently)...may I ask who you are?" She asked.

"Ranma Saotome, at your service," Ranma bowed like a gentleman as Sasami giggled, "(Points to Cypher)...That's Cypher Kazeno over there." 

Cypher waved as he continued to apply some balm onto his injured arm, which was slowly starting to take effect as its redness returned to a normal hue.

"Nice to meet you Ranma-san, I'm Sasami and this is Ry-Ohki," she introduced.

"Miya." Ry-Ohki meowed happily.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasami, Ry-Ohki. You don't have to call me Ranma-san, just Ranma would do." Ranma smiled politely. "May I ask what you are doing here at this time of day?" 

"Well, Ry-Ohki and I decided to go out to collect some mushrooms in the forest and we were having such a nice time . . . it just flew by and we didn't realise it was dark until too late." Sasami explained to Ranma.

"I see. Well, let's get you back home. I bet someone is awfully concerned about where you are," Ranma said.

Sasami nodded. "Tenchi, Ryoko and Sis would have gone ballistic if they found out what could have happened to me," replied Sasami with a fearful expression on her face at the thought that she could have died.

"Well luckily for you, no harm was done so you don't have tell them about it if you don't want to. Besides, it's more than time for you to go home." 

Ranma tried to cheer her up.

'Tenchi . . . now where have I heard that name before?" Ranma had a thoughtful expression on his face as the name that Sasami had mentioned sounded quite familiar to him.

Cypher finished his medical assessment and walked over to Ranma who was currently telling Sasami a joke. Sasami smiled at Ranma's attempts to liven up the mood. 

"Ranma, we have to go now." Cypher said as he tapped on Ranma's shoulder.

Seeing that Cypher was trying to get his attention, Ranma glanced over his shoulder.

"First, we take her home, then we decide on our next course of action." Ranma replied.

Cypher nodded, "As you wish, Ranma."

"Come on, let's take you back home," Ranma said to Sasami.

Ranma was about to move when a sudden thought came to his mind. 

"Err…Sasami do you know where you live?" Ranma asked, as he had no clue where she lived. 

"Sure, I know the way," Sasami said happily as she took Ranma's hand while carrying Ryo-ki-oh in her other arm. She then led him and Cypher to her home…

The Masaki home.

***

Location: Tendo Household

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Household, there were three girls gathered around a table who surprisingly enough hadn't attacked each yet. They were all here under a temporary truce to discuss the whereabouts of a certain pigtailed boy. 

Ukyo and Shampoo were seated opposite each other so that they couldn't attack each other over the obstacle of the table and mainly to keep the living room in one piece. Akane was sitting in between the two girls and was currently fuming at the behaviour of Ranma Saotome, who had been acting quite strangely ever since the arrival of that new person Cypher Kazeno. As an extra precaution, Shampoo and Ukyo were asked to leave ALL weapons at the front of the Tendo household for property damage reasons. 

The reason for the temporary truce between the three fiancées was that Nabiki had some information regarding the whereabouts of Ranma Saotome to sell, only if they behaved in a decent non-violent matter. Kasumi Tendo was currently in the kitchen as usual, preparing the refreshments for their guests as she normally did. Genma and Soun were currently on a small training trip with their dreaded master Happosai and wouldn't be back for a few days. 

I wonder why Genma and Soun decided to renew their life insurance premiums? 

Well, anyway, the three girls were waiting for Nabiki to come down with the information. Ukyo and Shampoo all knew that the information they would be getting from her wouldn't be cheap so they'd bought their wallets along in order to meet her price.

"Does Nabiki know where Airen is?" Shampoo asked as her patience was wearing thin for two reasons. The first was that she was meant to be at work at the Nekohanten in twenty minutes. The second was a bit more obvious; she was in the same room as two obstacles between her and her beloved Ranma, and by Amazon law they had to be eliminated. She couldn't as she had sworn on her honour that she wouldn't do anything during the truce, and she also wanted to know where her Airen was.

Ukyo shook her head. "I'm in the same position as you, I don't know where Ranchan is." 

"I'll bet he is with his other fiancées!" growled Akane.

Ukyo and Shampoo both wore puzzled expressions and wondered if they were any intelligence in the short-tempered girl.

"Akane, what are you on about?" inquired Ukyo; she then had a brief image of Ranma and Kodachi together and shuddered before dismissing the idea.

'There is no way that Ranchan would go with that psychopathic woman!" Ukyo thought. 

"Yes, Airen's true fiancée is here so why Ranma go missing? Maybe kitchen destroyer make Airen run away?" Shampoo said as she watched Akane reach for the living table intending to smash her over with it. Akane was currently having trouble lifting the table since Nabiki had recently bolted it to the ground in the hopes of reducing the total cost of damage.

"No, he isn't *your* fiancée!" Ukyo replied as she and Shampoo glared at each other.

"That's right, Ranma is my property…(points to herself)…and I'm his true fiancée by right and honour. He belongs to me and not you two!" Akane smirked confidently.

It was Akane's turn to receive the glare of death from Ukyo and Shampoo at her remark. They would have instantly beaten the stuffing out of her if it weren't for their temporary truce and having left their weapons outside. 

Seeing trouble was brewing in the living room, Nabiki decided to enter to avoid the living room being wrecked. They'd already had trouble meeting the huge damage costs from the last time they were here.

Nabiki was holding in her hand a videocassette as she tried to calm down the tension in the room before she got down to business.

"Now now, you'd better agree to this truce if you want to know the whereabouts of our favourite pigtailed martial artist…(points to Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane)…or you better get out." Nabiki said. 

The trio calmed down instantly and resumed their sitting positions around the table.

"But first, it will cost you for this information!" Nabiki smirked as she opened her palm out.

Ukyo and Shampoo groaned inwardly as they were expecting this to happen. Reaching for their wallets they handed Nabiki a couple of hundred yens as she quickly counted the amount received. 

"Akane, you have to pay for this information too." Nabiki grinned at the shocked expression of her short-tempered sister.

"What? Nabiki, I'm your sister!" Akane retorted at her sister.

"Business is business, Akane. Normally I would let you have this for free but considering the damage you did to the Dojo; I need all the money to fix those holes you created. Anyway, my prime source of income is gone so I have to find other ways to foot the bills." Nabiki explained. Ukyo and Shampoo were snickering at Akane's expression.

Akane protested for a few minutes but eventually gave in, as she knew that she couldn't win against her sister. Akane sighed and quickly went to her bedroom to get her wallet for Nabiki's fee.

Kasumi walked in the living room carrying a tray full of drinks and snacks.

"Nabiki, do I have to pay too?" she asked nicely.

Nabiki shook her head. "No, Kasumi, you can have this for free." 

Once the girls were settled down, Nabiki walked over to the VCR and inserted the tape and sat back down as she pressed the play button on the remote control. The VCR started to play the video and revealed a recent news bulletin concerning events in Juuban, showing the Sailor Senshi up against a new threat.

"Nabiki, why are you showing us this?" 

"What this got to do with Airen?" 

Nabiki smirked, "Oh, this has everything to do with Ranma. Watch," she pointed as it showed the scene where Demon M'Kachan was about to deal the final blow to Sailor Moon.

Everyone in the Tendo household eyes widened during the next couple of scenes.

"RANMA!" they all said at the same time.

The footage showed the Sailor Senshi getting the stuffing kicked out of them and looking to be doomed by a huge bird-like creature, until two new players entered into the battle. The footage showed a pigtailed man dressed in a weird black uniform and a white robed man aiding the very short skirted girls against a large army of monsters the likes of which Juuban had never seen. 

Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane and Kasumi would recognise that distinctive pigtail anywhere as it belonged to a certain missing martial artist. Akane and Shampoos' battle auras roared as the cameras focused on Ranma carrying a very pretty blonde haired girl with weird ponytails in his arms.

"I knew it! I knew that Baka was out womanising and here is the evidence to prove it!" exclaimed Akane.

"Why is Airen with those short skirted girls?" Shampoo said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Oh My."

Ukyo sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Heh, Ranchan how do you get in these situations? Trouble always seems to follow you. Hmm…it seems that Ranchan is coping with the situation quite well." Ukyo sighed again, "I wish I was there in Ranma arms instead of that Sailor Moon."

After the video footage ended, both Akane and Shampoo were fuming in anger and rage. Their battle auras had reached critical levels and were beginning to melt every single metal object including the VCR. 

"Wait till I get my hands on that Baka!" Akane went to her room and decided to fetch the heaviest mallets that she possessed, while Shampoo disappeared not just because she wanted to find her Airen but because she realised she was late for work.

Nabiki had gone to her room to see if she could find some more information on this Cypher Kazeno, as the 'nothing' her normal contacts were coming up with made it seem like he'd never existed.

. . . Leaving Ukyo and Kasumi to think about what to do with this revelation. Ranma seemed to be acting quite differently in this footage than the way he normally did; he seemed to be calmer, more mature and collected than the naïve and arrogant youth they all knew.

***

Location: Masaki Temple and home

By the time they reached the Masaki temple, it was the middle of the night for Sasami, Ry-Ohki, Ranma and Cypher. They finally reached the temple beside the large lake. A few minutes later they had climbed to the top of the large set of steps in order. Ranma could sense a peaceful atmosphere around the temple and had so far detected nothing out of the ordinary, which was a good sign. Cypher spotted a fairly large and modern house near the lake. 

The house could have easily accommodated and supported a large family and to Ranma it seemed awfully familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on why this was.

"Ranma, Cypher, please wait here while I get Katsuhito and Tenchi," Sasami said politely before entering the household.

"Cypher, I think you should hide your weapons away. We don't want them to get the wrong impression. We want somewhere to stay for the night and we definitely don't want to scare them off," Ranma suggested.

"Wise decision," Cypher replied as he removed both of his pistols from their holsters and placed them in his pocket subspace device along with his C'Tan phase sword and other military hardware he just so happened to carry with him. 

Ranma did the same to hide the Nekoken sword using an improved Mousse 'hidden weapon' technique that concealed the weird aura the sword was emitting. This place was probably a temple of some sort and the Priest here would sense the aura of any dangerous rune weapon he carried with him. He decided to conceal his Lion sword beneath his clothing, as this didn't have the same problem. 

"Will you relax?" Ranma said, noticing Cypher was a bit stressed and agitated. 

Cypher nodded, "I'm sorry Ranma, but did you sensed the power in her aura? It's extremely strong for such a young girl. You don't suppose she is a…?" Cypher replied.

Ranma shook his head, "No Cypher, she is *not* a Daemon in disguise, if she was I would had sensed it instantly. I'm not worried; her aura is completely different to M'Kachan's or his minions. It's seems more like an opposite to the Daemon minions, a lighter aura. So far I haven't sensed anything evil around here at all . . . although we must be alert for anything." Ranma informed him as he looked around at the temple again to see if they had missed anything.

A moment later Sasami came out with a shorthaired young man along with an old man who was dressed in Priest robes. The young man's eyes widened with recognition as he identified the pigtailed boy with a smirk on his face.

"Tenchi, Katsuhito, I want you to meet…" Sasami was interrupted as Tenchi rushed over to Ranma.

"Ranma!" Tenchi said as he hugged Ranma in friendship.

"Tenchi Masaki! Is that you? It's so good to see you again!" Ranma said as he finally realised why that name had been so familiar.

"You two know each other?" asked Sasami curiously.

"Yeah…me and Ranma here, we've known each other for quite some time, isn't that right Ranma?" Tenchi answered.

Ranma nodded. "Who is your friend?" Tenchi asked, having just noticed Ranma's companion standing behind him.

"Oh…Tenchi, meet Cypher Kazeno, he is my guar…err…friend." Ranma said as he managed to recover mid – sentence.

"Hello Cypher," Tenchi greeted him as he offered his hand.

Cypher shook his hand. "Hello."

"Let's go inside where it's warm rather than standing out here in the cold. It seems we have a lot to talk about," Katsuhito added.

Soon Ranma and Cypher were in the main living room of the Masaki home along with Ayeka, who was wondering who the two guests were. Ryoko and Washu were nowhere to be seen as they had something important to be getting on with elsewhere. The others currently gathered around the table while Sasami was in the kitchen. She came back with a tray full of drinks and snacks. She then sat next to Ranma who was busy talking to Tenchi and trying to catch up with old times. 

"So Ranma, tell us how you know Tenchi?" asked Sasami. Tenchi had never mentioned Ranma during her stay on Earth.

"Well…you see, I was with Genma on a training trip and one day we passed by your temple and ... You both know what Genma is like?"

Tenchi and Katsuhito nodded.

"Yes, we all know what Genma is capable of," replied Katsuhito.

"Genma was broke and he needed to have some money so he resorted to stealing to feed his fat stomach. And, rather than soil his own hands, he sent me to do his dirty work for him." Ranma said with a hint of bitterness.

"Ranma, you didn't…" Sasami replied; she had thought that Ranma was an honest and kind person, not a petty thief.

Her doubts soon washed away as she saw Ranma smile at her.

"No, Sasami, I didn't do it." Ranma assured her. 

"Now where was I?" Ranma said as he tried to continue his story.

"You left off when you said you were about to rob us," Ayeka pointed out. 

"Oh yes, well as I said I didn't go through with it as I realised that it wasn't the game Genma had told me it was, but a criminal offence and morally wrong. So he tried to do it himself and when Katsuhito tried to report Genma to local authorities, he bolted and disappeared, leaving me behind to take the fall."

"What happened after that?" asked Sasami hoping to have a happy ending to Ranma's explanation. 

Tenchi decided to answer that question.

"Well, we thought that Genma had abandoned Ranma here so we decided to let him stay with us for a while. For me, we became best friends. Ranma's life was quite isolated - consider that Genma kept moving him about from school to school and unable to settle – but also he was someone I could talk to and spar with during my summer holiday as none of my friends live anywhere near here. Hey, that reminds me…you still owe me that match." Tenchi remembered something from their mutual past.

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't beat me," replied Ranma.

"Ranma, what did you actually do to him?" asked Cypher, keen to learn more about his Primarch. 

"Yeah Ranma, what did you do?" asked Sasami.

"During my stay at the Masaki temple, Tenchi challenged me and let's say . . . I beat him within a couple of minutes."

"Hey, I'm much better now! First thing tomorrow I challenge you and we see who is the better fighter," Tenchi replied back.

'Heh Heh, this time Ranma I will beat you with the experience I have gained," thought Tenchi.

The one important thing that Tenchi forgot to take into account was that Ranma had also improved greatly, and considering that he held back his true power against most opponents, this kind of challenge would always lead to more trouble. 

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not. It's been awhile since we last sparred." Ranma accepted Tenchi's proposal.

Katsuhito was watching the rivalry between Ranma and Tenchi. He knew that Ranma and Tenchi were best friends and, although Tenchi's skills had grown considerably since last they met he couldn't help but notice Ranma looking much more calm and collected than he had the last time he'd been here. It would be interesting to see how well Ranma had improved in his martial arts . . . something was telling him that Tenchi would be in for quite a shock when he faced him in sparring match. 

"For a roughly a year Ranma stayed at the temple, helping out and sparring with me. We practically grew up with each other and eventually we can to think of each other almost as brothers. After that Ranma decided that he should begin looking for Genma, although we tried to persuade him to stay here at the Masaki home for his own safety." Tenchi explained.

"Why didn't you stay here?" asked Sasami. 

"Personal reasons and a score to settle with Genma," Ranma simply answered.

"So Tenchi, did I miss much while I was away?" asked Ranma, trying to change the subject, as he felt uneasy talking about Genma, knowing now the truth about his heritage. 

Tenchi started to sweatdrop at Ranma's question wondering if he would believe him or not. Would Ranma believe that he had been through galactic civil wars and seen alien nations? He decided not to mention it yet . . . maybe later.

"Oh, the usual, you know, hanging around the temple, helping Granddad now and again." Tenchi said.

Ranma knew that Tenchi wasn't telling him the whole truth but decided not to press the issue until he was ready. 

"So Ranma, what are you gonna do now?" asked Tenchi.

"We were wondering if we could stay here for the night. It's too dark to make it back." Ranma replied.

"Of course, Ranma, you know you are always welcome here. We have plenty of rooms and besides, Tenchi needs someone to talk to and spar with again," Katsuhito said.

"Thank you Katsuhito, on behalf of me and Cypher." Ranma said politely. Cypher nodded. 

"Now Ranma, before I let you stay here, do you or your friend have any weapons on your person?" asked Katsuhito as he could just see Ranma's weapon concealed within his clothing.

Ranma was a bit surprised at Katsuhito's question; normally no one would notice he had a weapon concealed unless they knew what they were looking for. Tenchi and the gang were staring at him wondering what Katsuhito meant. 

"Well I do have this." Ranma revealed to Katsuhito his powersword. 

He really didn't want to show his rune weapon as he didn't want them to get the wrong idea about him. It is commonly known that most rune weapons are considered evil artefacts. The Neko Blade was an exception to this but they didn't know about that. For a split second, Ranma could have sworn he saw a look of jealousy on Katsuhito when he revealed the sword from beneath his robes. 

"Interesting weapon you've got there. May I ask why you possess such a fine blade as this?" Katsuhito said as he examined the finely crafted blade and its jewelled scabbard. 

Katsuhito aka Yoshu was a legendary warrior from Jurai and had trained long and hard with the sword to the point where he was considered a master swordsman. One of his main areas of expertise was spotting the differences between a well-made sword and a badly forged weapon. 

As soon as Ranma revealed to him this sword in its rich scabbard, and handed it to him, he could sense that the sword would be special and powerful in the right hands. There was power contained within its blade. He knew that the weapon was definitely not of Earth origin as its level of craftsmanship could not be possibly have been achieved on Earth. He suspected that the material used to forge this weapon and the techniques used to craft it were beyond any human level of sword forging. The carved rune marking along the hilt and pommel of the blade told him that a lot of time and effort when into crafting the sword and the small Lion head emblem at the end of the hilt signified something but what. 

This left one question, to Katsuhito's mind: where the hell had Ranma got this weapon?

Katsuhito tried to unsheathe the sword and properly inspect the blade's condition but couldn't as it seemed to be magically locked into its hold. Ranma, seeing Katsuhito struggle in separating the sword from its scabbard, helped by taking the sword off him and with ease unsheathed and handed it back to him. 'Hmm…interesting, it's seems to responds only to Ranma's touch,' Katsuhito thought as he examined the perfectly unmarked and gleaming blade of the Lion sword.

"It's part of my family heirloom," replied Ranma.

Katsuhito gave Ranma an odd look.

"And NO, it's not stolen, it really is my family's weapon and I always carry this with me." Ranma hastily replied.

"I wouldn't even have thought about it. Besides, I know you are the complete opposite to your father." Katsuhito answered.

He could feel the power radiating through the hilt of this golden blade, which could be a potential danger if this human had turned out to be an enemy, but the friendship between Ranma and Tenchi was so strong he didn't believe Ranma would betray them.

"I see. Well. I trust you . . . all I ask is that you swear on your honour you won't draw this blade inside my home." Katsuhito said as he handled the sword back to Ranma.

Ranma nodded and agreed to Katsuhito's simple request. He would swear on his honour that he wouldn't use or draw his sword while he stayed with them . . . unless under extreme circumstances.

"Tenchi, why don't you show your friend and guest to their rooms?" Katsuhito asked.

Tenchi nodded. "Sure, Granddad."

"Ranma, Cypher, follow me, I'll show you to your rooms," Tenchi said as he led them down the corridor. 

'Hmm…I wonder where Washu is?' thought Katsuhito.

Meanwhile, in her subspace lab . . .

Washu was carefully reading the data output that was coming through her computer. The sensors she had placed all around the temple area had been blazing ever since Ranma and Cypher arrived. There was something very strange about the boy and his companion. 

Her computer registered that Ranma was emitting energy readings above that of a normal human by a couple of hundred folds, while his companion was emitting energy of only a fraction in comparison. Her studies on the people of this world showed that those two could not possibly have attained such a high level of power, and she continued furiously to try and obtain as much information and data as possible on Tenchi's friend and companion. 

This entire enigma pointed to her one conclusion…a challenge for the greatest scientist in the universe.

"Well well, it isn't my birthday and I have two new guinea pigs to play with," Washu's eyes twinkled at the sudden thought. 

Ranma and Cypher meanwhile, shuddered briefly for no real reason as a cold chill ran down their spines.

"Ranma, did you feel that?" asked Cypher. 

Cypher had seen and felt many things in his life but the cold feeling he had just received awoke only one aspect of him…a sense of fear and dread.

"Yeah . . . Don't suppose you know what caused it?" Ranma wondered.

Cypher shook his head.

"Oh well, probably our imaginations or something," Ranma said as Tenchi led them to their room.

***

Location: Unknown – Somewhere on a higher plane of existence.

Lion El' Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels, was wondering what the Emperor was doing. He had been acting quite strangely for the last few days. When asked what he was up to, his response was a large grin and the cryptic comment that he had met someone when he was wandering around this plane of existence whom had been in the same situation as himself. Judging by the way the Emperor talked about this person, Jonson assumed that it was female. 

When Jonson decided to press for more information about her, the Emperor simply smirked and quickly changed the subject. The Emperor asked Jonson to go and find Rogal Dorn and Roboute Guilliman to discuss the ideas and plans that he wanted put into effect to aid his son in repelling the Chaos incursion, and also to meet a female companion that he had encountered.

Jonson decided not to get further into the matter of his father and went round to see his other brother, Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines for a quick round of strategic war games. When Jonson mentioned that the Emperor had met someone, Guilliman grinned as he had seen who it was, but didn't know her name. 

All that Guilliman could remember of her was that she was tall, beautiful and had long, flowing, silvery coloured hair. She was also some kind of ruler of a kingdom long forgotten. 

Jonson was now even more curious as to who this person was, but reigned it in knowing that / but knew that he would soon get to meet her in person. Jonson told Guilliman that the Emperor was expecting him to be there for a meeting before he went out to search for the Primarch of the Imperial Fists at his last known location. 

***

Location: Juuban – Cherry Hill Temple

At the Temple, the rest of the inner Senshi were gathered around the table, still looking like crap as they sported numerous bruises and bandages from the encounter with M'Kachan's initial forces. 

Usagi was currently resting on a futon in a spare room as she had received the most damage both mentally and physically at the hands of M'Kachan. Her ordeal had left her weak and tired, but clear of the life-threatening conditions that could have afflicted her if not for their pigtailed saviour. Ami was with her making sure her condition was stable before joining the rest of the gang.

Luna and Artemis were also wondering whom these were who came to aid them. One thing Artemis knew was that Luna would probably think they were some sort of threat that had to be eliminated. 

"So. You're telling me that these two came and helped you overcome the enemy, and then they left without a trace?" Luna said to make sure she'd heard it right.

"That's about it." Rei replied, knowing full well what Luna was about to say.

"Luna, you don't suppose those two were from the silver millennium?" Makoto asked with hope in her eyes as she could swear that the one with the pigtail reminded her of her boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I think that other one is quite cute too, specially with a body like that!" Minako added.

Artemis shook his head; "I don't think so. I can't seem to remember them from the silver court."

"I think they are up to something and we should stop them!" Luna cried, coming to the same conclusion she always did when dealing with new threats.

Makoto, Artemis and Minako signed, wondering if Luna would ever stop being so paranoid about everything.

Ami entered the room and was soon greeted by Rei.

"How is she?" asked a concerned Rei. 

"She's fine but she needs some time to recover. That ordeal has left her weak," Ami answered, bringing welcome relief to the rest of the gang as she sat down and started to type on her mercury computer.

"So what do we know about them?" Ami asked.

"What, the monsters or the two good looking guys?" Minako said.

Ami sighed "I mean, what do we know about this new Demon threat?" Ami said to clear thing up.

"They sure got some pretty ugly monsters." Minako said, remembering the fight with the Plaguebearers.

"They are strong and tougher than any other monsters we have encountered." Makoto said as she rubbed the large bruises on her arm that she had received from a Bloodletter.

"All of them are pure evil, I could sense that from the energy they were producing - especially that giant bird freak." Rei added.

"What did you find on your computer about them when you scanned them?" Luna said.

"Now, I have had time to analysis the data. The computer says that all the Daemons are protected by some sort of Daemonic aura which seems to be a surrounding field of an unknown energy source, which bathes their bodies with energy. This energy gives the Daemons their inhuman strengths and varies with each Daemon. This is why our magical attacks where not as effective as they should be." 

The Inner Senshi continued to discuss at length about the strength and weaknesses of the new Daemonic army and came to the conclusion that they needed help, otherwise the next time they faced M'Kachan's forces they might not get off so lightly. 

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rei.

"Well, we do know where the pigtailed one comes from," Makoto showed them a martial arts magazine with a picture of the same person that saved them on the cover.

"Who is he?" asked Minako.

"Ranma Saotome, one of the best martial artists in his generation. He currently lives in a district known as Nerima . . . don't know about his companion, though."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Nerima!" Minako said as she quickly got up from her seat . . . but collapsed right back down as her injuries kicked in. "But first we rest up, we're pretty outta shape right now, don't you think?" she said, trying to avoid the stares she was getting from the rest of the gang. 

***

Masaki Household

Katsuhito had gone to Masaki shrine while Cypher sat near the window, watching two old friends in the living room. Ranma and Tenchi were catching up on old times, talking about what had happened since they last met. Ranma quickly gave a short version of his life minus the unusual and crazy stuff when he was in Nerima. 

Tenchi did likewise and mentioned that he had more guests in the household, Ayeka and Ryoko and said that they would be back in the morning. They still hadn't met Washu, who was currently closeted in her pan dimensional laboratory busily scanning Ranma and was hoping to get a sample of his DNA for analysis. Ranma was experiencing a sudden nameless dread for no apparent reason. Sasami was in the kitchen cleaning up with Ry-Ohki. 

Ranma got up from the table after finishing his talk with Tenchi.

"Ranma, where are you going?" Cypher said, noticing him leaving through the front door. Tenchi also wanted to know - they still had a lot to catch up on - but was beaten to the question by Cypher.

Ranma stopped but didn't turn around, "I'm going out for a while, won't be gone too long so there's no need to accompany me." 

Cypher nodded, knowing that Ranma needed some time to himself. A lot of things had happened to him over the past few days. Being told that he was one of finest generals of the Imperium and genetic son of the all mighty Emperor of Mankind was a fair bit to take on, especially for someone so young. Also learning that he and his friends was the only line of defence for humanity was something Ranma had yet to take into consideration so Cypher realised what he was going through. "Alright Ranma, just be careful." 

"Don't go too far," Tenchi said, "There're a lot of creatures out at night that could be dangerous now." 

Ranma glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "I'll bear that in mind. There isn't a creature out there I can't handle. I'll see ya later." 

Cypher smirked while Tenchi wore a puzzled expression, wondering what he meant. Ranma opened the door and closed it behind him. Just a second later, Sasami came in with Ry-Ohki sitting on her head, having finished cleaning up the kitchen. She was hoping to have a friendly conversation with Ranma, wanting to know more about the hero who had rescued her, and also wondering if she should tell Tenchi about what happened or not. 

Entering the living room, Sasami looked from left to right but found Ranma nowhere in sight; the only people she could see were Tenchi and Cypher sitting in the living room watching TV. She noticed that Cypher looked absolutely bored out of his mind watching an action film. 

"Where's Ranma?" Sasami asked innocently. 

Tenchi looked towards the blue haired girl and smiled, "Don't worry, he's just gone out for a walk to clear his mind or something." 

"Oh, when will he be back?" She asked, taking a seat next to Tenchi while Ry-Ohki hopped off her head and sat on the tea table. Cypher was still wondering what the feline creature was. He knew it wasn't a Daemon. It was more of a cross between a rabbit and a cat.

"Miya," Ry-Ohki said, taking a large bit of carrot.

"He just needed some time to himself. A lot of things have happened to him over the last few days." Cypher replied.

"Couldn't he talk about it to us?" Sasami asked.

"I don't think that would help. There are things in the world that only he can sort out for himself, so just give him some space." Cypher said, taking a quiet sip of his drink.

"Like what?" Tenchi asked, "I thought that meeting his old friends would cheer him up. What could be bothering him that's so important?" 

Cypher decided not to tell the whole truth about what had happened in Nerima, "It has something to do with a fight." 

"Is that all?" Tenchi said, "I thought it was something more serious than that." 

"Much more than you would ever imagine," Cypher said under his breath.

"Did you say anything, Cypher?" Tenchi asked.

"Nothing…" He said, noticing as he did so that Sasami was staring out of the window, as if she knew where Ranma was but wasn't telling.

  
Meanwhile, Ranma was walking around the large lake about the Masaki household. Finding a pleasantly serene spot to relax, Ranma relaxed against a large tree and watched the moon reflected on the beautiful lake. He then removed his sword from his waist and placed it on the ground within arm's reach, just in case something unexpected was to happen during the night.

Quietly watching the lake, Ranma started to recall the events that had happened to him and sighed to himself deeply, "Why are things always happening to me? Out of all the people on this damn world, it's always me. Dammit. I didn't ask for this kind of life!" Ranma slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. 

Ranma stared up at the moon and took a few deep breaths to calm down, "I just wish that someone could understand what I'm going through. Super powered martial artists and Princes I can handle, but Dark Gods from another dimension is asking too much."

Ranma smirked to himself at what would have been if he were bought up in his home dimension, a Prince of Mankind and High Commander of the Imperium forces according to what Cypher had said, "I'd probably be bored out of my mind. It's kind of funny. I was bought up to be a Martial Artist, to be the best and to defend the weak and the innocent. Then I find out that I'm one of these Primarchs, the last line of defence in the struggle against those that threaten humanity…" 

Ranma immediately leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword, when he suddenly detected an unknown aura source on the edge of his sense range, which was somewhere in the middle of the lake. Ranma was completely certain it wasn't any of the Daemon Princes or minions of Chaos. He could not sense any of the dark or chaotic signatures that were associated with the Dark Gods. Feeling fairly confident that he could take on whatever was approaching him; Ranma waited until he could see who or what it was before calling for help. He had after all taken on a Daemon Prince of Khorne by himself and was feeling quite sure of himself. Holding the sword in his hand, Ranma took a relaxed stance, ready for anything.

A few seconds later, he could see who it was approaching him slowly, but couldn't believe it…

It was a distant female figure walking towards him, across the lake. If it had been anyone other than Ranma Saotome, they might have run away in fear but not him. He had seen enough weirdness in his life, ranging from the Ghost Cat to evil Demons, that he stood his ground. His senses were telling him that this divine being was very powerful and he had some second thoughts about whether he could defeat her if she turned out to be hostile.

Once the being was a hundred metres away from him, Ranma's enhanced eyesight allowed him to see through the night like it was day. Taking a good look, Ranma was mesmerised by the being's appearance. A woman who possessed an almost unearthly beauty greeted Ranma; long flowing hair tied in a ribbon, pale skin and large, deep pink eyes. Ranma mentally noted the two triangular symbols on her forehead that were like Sasami's. She was wearing long flowing robes of regal blue and white that reached to her feet but didn't touch the water. A central strip between her inner robe was a pale blue, while the rest was white. 

The blue haired being stopped about ten metres away from Ranma, still hovering above the water, a gentle smile appearing on her face. Ranma released his hand on his sword hilt and took a step towards her, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. She hasn't attacked me yet; Ranma thought and took another cautious step towards her.

Ranma decide to speak up first. "Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome and…SPLASH!" 

The woman started to smile and stopped herself from laughing when she saw Ranma tripping over a half embedded stone and fall face first in the lake. A look of surprise appeared on her features when a beautiful red-haired girl greeted her. 'Now, that's something you don't see very often . . . I wonder how he managed to do that? Very cute, but not as cute as his male form,' The woman thought as Ranchan twisted her clothing to get rid of excess water.

"Erm…you don't suppose to have any hot water on you?" Ranchan asked, noticing a look of curiosity on her face. "It's the only way for me to change back." Ranchan quickly said.

The woman nodded and raised her right hand, a glass of water materialising in the middle of her palm. Ranchan reached for the glass and quickly poured it over her head, reversing her gender to its original form. The woman smiled as she saw the transformation of the young girl take immediate effect.

"Thanks, I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma smiled and bowed gently. The woman started to blush a little as he gave her one of his trademark smiles guaranteed to make any girl get weak in the knees.

"I know, you already said that," She said, "I am Tsunami Jurai."

"Any relationship to Sasami?" Ranma asked, subconsciously knowing that she was indeed special and powerful from what he had observed.

Tsunami smiled, "Why, yes, a very close relationship . . . almost like identical twin sisters." She decided not to scare Ranma off by saying that she was a Goddess or that she was a part of Sasami and eventually would become one with her.

"So why are you here?" Ranma asked, sitting down on grass without taking his eyes off her. Tsunami floated closer to Ranma and sat opposite him and smiled.

"I know what you are going through and right now you need someone to clean up some of your problems. The times are troubled indeed and this world is sickening from the ever-growing influence of chaos and the four Dark Gods."

Ranma blinked and stared at her, "How do you about that? I haven't told anyone about that, and I don't think Cypher is the type to randomly hand out such vital information." 

Tsunami smiled and winked at him, "Oh, I have my sources."

"You aren't going to tell how you know about this, are you?" Ranma said. Tsunami shook her head; "I'm not allowed to say, just know that I know what you are going through." 

"Oh…so…erm…tell me something about yourself?" Ranma said trying to start a conversation between him and her. 

'There is something about her, but what?' Ranma thought.

Tsunami smiled and silently breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't scared Ranma and that he was willing to talk to her like a normal person.

Katsuhito was walked up the stair that led to the Masaki Shrine and was a bit surprised to see the young pigtailed martial artist sitting near the lake, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the person talking to him.

"Hmm…interesting. She wouldn't openly meet someone she didn't know unless she thought it was important,믜" Katsuhito made a mental note of what he seen and resumed his trek up the stair

***Timeline: Far in the Future - 41st Millennium - Date Unknown 

Location: Eye of Terror - Nemesis

The world was completely shrouded in a veil of Darkness, as little light ever reached the daemonic world of Nemesis. As for the inhabitants, they throve on the darkness, hiding in the shadows. The atmosphere of the planet was not completely lightness, as a red haze rose into the almost pitch black sky from the volcanic lava and mountain ranges which covered the entire planet. Near the northernmost part we see the huge, twisted citadel of Nemesis which Daemon Prince M'Kachan and Angron were leaving for a remote part of the planet.

M'Kachan just hoped that N'Kari and Foulspawn wouldn't destroy the citadel while they were gone.

"What is this thing you want me to see, Angron?" M'Kachan asked, wondering why Angron was so persistent in dragging him from the citadel. Although they had an alliance, he was still cautious and wary of the other Daemon Princes.

Well, would you trust a Daemon Prince - especially a Daemon Prince of Khorne - in keeping a simple agreement? NEVER TRUST A DAEMON PRINCE OF SLAANESH IN ANY AGREEMENT UNLESS BOUNDED BY THEIR DARK MASTERS.

Thought not. Anyway, M'Kachan was very cautious of Angron's actions and he tightened his grip on his Daemon staff of Tzeentch just in case. M'Kachan was ready to blast Angron with everything he had if he turned out to be leading him into a trap.

Angron stopped and turned around to face M'Kachan.

"Listen up, M'Kachan. I know you hate me, and I hate you just as much, but can we just try to get along without any rivalry between us for a single moment?!" Angron said, for once endeavouring to say it without a hint of hatred and bitterness.

"I don't hate you, Angron." M'Kachan replied.

"Oh…what do you think of me then?" Angron asked, wondering what he was up to.

"I just DESPISE you and everything you represent and I would have taken you out upon the instant of your arrival, had I not been obliged to obey the agreement that my master has bound me to. As long as you and the other Daemon Princes agree to the terms and conditions that our masters have decided upon, I shall co-operate until the planet is conquered. I highly suggest you do the same, unless you want to break the treaty right here, right now!" M'Kachan stated, getting into an offensive stance. 

Angron remained silent as he considered his options but didn't make a move to reach for the double-headed axe of Khorne strapped to his waist.

"Well, what is your answer?" M'Kachan demanded.

Angron suddenly started to laugh out loud as confusion started to appear on M'Kachan's face (which is hard to read when in his Daemon form).

"Why are you laughing?" M'Kachan said, annoyed.

"And I thought you were a spineless Daemon Prince who prefers to fight in the shadow and rely on magic to win while letting others do his dirty work," Angron said as he tried to control his laughter.

M'Kachan was about to blast him for the insult when Angron raised his hand up.

"But here you are, willing to fight me one on one in hand to hand combat to the death. You have my respect, M'Kachan and for that I shall honour the agreement that my master has decided on." Angron said as he gave a massive slap on M'Kachan back. 

Then Angron changed his expression dramatically as he stared directly into M'Kachan's eyes.

"However, remember, M'Kachan we are allies only until we have conquered this planet, and once we have done what we have set out to do, we shall become bitter enemies once again." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Angron," M'Kachan replied as he glared back at him for a few more seconds.

"So. Where are you leading me to?" M'Kachan asked.

Angron smirked "You will soon see, M'Kachan."

M'Kachan groaned in frustration. 'At least he's not as bad as N'Kari. He dolt drives me mad sometimes with his cryptic riddles and answers,' M'Kachan thought as he was led below to an underground complex.

Meanwhile at the Nemesis Citadel

N'Kari, Daemon Prince of Slaanesh was currently trying to blast the Nurgle Daemon Prince for ruining his favourite magic staff, which he had found covered in slime and goo. So far, most of the citadel rooms and corridors were in ruins, excepting M'Kachan's personal chamber which was sealed with magical runes. 

"Come back here, you foul piece of slime!" N'Kari cried out as he leapt towards Foulspawn, wielding his Daemonic rune sword and trying to hack the Nurgle Prince to death.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" hissed the Daemon Prince of Nurgle. As he slid across the corridor as quickly as he could, he suddenly dropped a sapphire bracelet on the ground, N'Kari eyes narrowed at the object.

"Oops," Foulspawn whispered knowing that he was now in deep trouble. 

"So *you're* the one who took my magical jewelled bracelets! Now you will *definitely* die today!" N'Kari yelled as he gathered as much magical energy around him as possible. Raising his left hand, a huge yellow and pink bolt was fired from the tip of his index finger towards the Nurgle Prince. Foulspawn somehow dodged the beam of Slaanesh but unfortunately destroyed M'Kachan's personal chamber outta of existence.

Both N'Kari and Foulspawn looked towards each other and started to sweatdrop at the destruction of M'Kachan's personal chamber.

"So . . . who's going to explain this to M'Kachan?" Foulspawn asked, sliding away into shadows slowly.

N'Kari blinked, "Well, it's certainly not going to be me!" The Daemon Prince abruptly noticed Foulspawn's attempts to get away.

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE THE BLAME FOR THIS!" N'Kari screamed as he started to chase after the diseased Prince.

Outside the citadel

M'Kachan's left eye was starting to twitch quite badly and he felt a sudden tingling sensation run up his spine. "Those two are SO dead when I come back from here!" 

Travelling through a complex maze of tunnels and stairs that seemed to be as endless as this would have driven most men crazy. After about three hours of climbing and walking through the labyrinth, M'Kachan's patience was wearing thin. He went through what must have been the hundredth door. He could have sworn he had seen that door a few hours ago and was wondering if they were walking around in circles.

"Angron, this better be good for wasting my time!" and resulting in the destruction of my one island of peace and sanity in this madhouse, he thought to himself.

"Oh…don't worry M'Kachan, this will be good as soon as our Negaverse allies gives us the Negaforce energy, with which we shall enslave this pathetic world. For now however I want to show you something that may be of additional interest to you." Angron grinned. 

"What are you are suggesting?" M'Kachan asked curiously as Angron stopped in front of a huge double titanium doors. 

Soon they reached a huge cavern and at the far end of the cavern was a set of double doors. The whole place was littered with junk and old machinery that needed serious repairs as they made their way over to the other end of the underground hall.

"What is behind that?" M'Kachan said as he stared at the double doors. 

Angron remained silent as he walked towards the console panel. Rapidly pressing some buttons, the sound of the doors was heard as they started to open. 

"Now behold the glory of…" Angron said proudly.

The doors then stopped after opening a couple of metres. Angron just stared at them.

"Stupid $!$!$%!£"%…(starts bashing the control console in rage)…why don't you work?!!!" Angron cursed as M'Kachan watched in amusement.

Then M'Kachan noticed something near the control console.

"Err…Angron?" M'Kachan trying to get his attention.

Angron was still fuming at the control panel as he tried to work what was wrong.

"Angron maybe you should…" 

"WHAT IS IT, M'KACHAN!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET THE BLASTED DOORS OPEN!" 

"There's no need to shout, Angron. Perhaps you should…(points to a dark corner of the room)…change the main power supply?" M'Kachan said.

Angron looked to where M'Kachan was pointing and to his surprise saw a couple of fusion generators nearby which seemed to be connected to the titanium doors.

Angron walked over to the generators and quickly changed their power coupling. He then walked back to the control panel and repeated the opening sequence.

"Not one smartass remark okay?!" Angron warned.

"(points to himself)…I wouldn't even dream of it!" M'Kachan said, trying to act innocent.

'Genius at work here," M'Kachan thought sarcastically as he saw the doors opening. 

Once the two huge doors were opened, there was a sudden burst of light as the two Daemon Princes stepped into the massive chamber.

M'Kachan eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Angron smirked at M'Kachan reaction.

"Well…what do you think, M'Kachan?" Angron smirked, knowing there were very few things in the universes that could impress the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch.

M'Kachan nodded with approval. 

"Excellent, this will definitely fit into our plans." M'Kachan replied as he marvelled at sight before him. 

TBC…

***

Hmm…I wonder what Angron has planned for Ranma and Cypher…probably something evil. 

Author Note: Finally the Tenchi Cast has arrived as said earlier in the previous chapters. Tenchi and Ranma are old friends since childhood because I like the idea of Ranma and Tenchi fighting side by side against hordes of Chaos Daemons and the corrupted legions. The Light Hawk powers will definitely be useful as I said before Daemon especially Greater Daemons and Princes. These creatures are especially resilient to almost any kind of weapon created by mortals as their unique metabolism and supernatural psychology have different affects by certain weapons while others they can be entirely immune to other types. 

Daemons are very susceptible to psychic attacks and force weapons such as Ranma Nekoken Rune Sword or Tenchi Tenchiken that the Daemon Prince will be aware of the danger it present to them. 

Can you imagine Washu upgrading Cypher awesome arsenal of weapons or constructing improved Terminator or Power Armour with all the standard modification plus extra 'improvements'. Ranma will be probably have specialised constructed power armour like Artificer Armour, as Cypher possess the standard blueprints from the STC he found which will be modified to be light and flexible.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 16/02/03

Version 2.0 26/02/03 

Version 3.0 13/08/03


	14. 13 The Angel and the Phoenix

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belongs to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Thirteen – The Angel and the Phoenix

***

"There can be no bystanders in the battle for survival. Anyone who will not fight by your side is an enemy that you must crush with no mercy."

Quote Cypher

***

Timeline: Far in the Future - 41st Millennium - Date Unknown

Location: Nemesis – Underground Space Complex

"Is it still functional, or is it a worthless piece of junk?" M'Kachan inquired.

Angron shook his head. "It's still functional, M'Kachan, but we have problems. We're still trying to work out how to activate its primary power source; the only person that knew how to activate it was…"

"Abaddon the Despoiler." M'Kachan realised what Angron was talking about.

Angron nodded. "So far we haven't located Abaddon's whereabouts yet; rumour is that Abaddon is dead."

"Somehow, I really doubt that," M'Kachan replied as he walked closer to the massive structure. "Continue the search for him, we must find him if we are going to use this…(He points to the structure)…in our plans." 

"Hmm…" He scratches his chin. "I may have something that could bring him out of hiding."

"Well, what is it?" enquired M'Kachan, wondering what Angron was on about.

"Not it, but who." 

"So what? Abaddon doesn't respect anyone or anything; the only person that I know of that he would come out of hiding for would be—" M'Kachan's eyes widened as he realised what Angron had meant. "NO! That's impossible! He is dead, he died at the hands of the false Emperor!"

Angron grinned as he led M'Kachan towards a set of huge double doors bearing the symbol of all four Chaos Powers and, most importantly, an ancient emblem widely renowned as the most dread icon of Chaos to the Imperium. M'Kachan recognised it instantly.

"The eye of Horus," M'Kachan whispered as Angron pushed the heavy doors back with all of his strength.

Beyond the doors was a huge, crystalline tomb set in the centre of the room. The tomb had all sorts of weird machinery surrounding it, pumping various kinds of daemonic fluids and ichor into the crystal tomb. The ancient tomb was also embedded with various symbols and icons of evil and chaos. The two Daemon Princes slowly approached the tomb. Standing at either side of the chamber were at least a dozen élite guards clad in Terminator armour, watching the two Daemon Princes with watchful eyes, weapons armed and locked.

"Is he alive?" M'Kachan asked to no one in particular.

"Not quite alive yet, but he will soon be," a deep and sinister voice answered M'Kachan's enquiry.

A disfigured, white-haired man stepped out of the shadows. He had some sort of weird contraption on his back attached to a couple of spidery metal limbs; each one was wielding various drills, needles and sharp blades. In his right hand was a dark-red, foot-long rod, which he was using as walking stick. He walked past the two Daemon Princes.

"Is he ready?" Angron asked the Primogenitor.

The Primogenitor ignored the Daemon Prince as he checked on the condition of his patient by bringing up a computer screen showing his status and vital signs.

"Well?" Angron asked again.

The old man glanced over his shoulder, seemingly unaffected by the angry expression on Angron's face.

"Patience, Angron. Reviving the dead is a difficult and arduous procedure and needs my full and complete concentration to make sure nothing goes wrong." He then injected a huge needle gun containing a vial of purple coloured liquid into the tomb.

"Now go! I have work to do!" the man exclaimed to the two Daemon Princes. Angron was about to beat the living hell out of the old man for his outburst, but was stopped by M'Kachan who was shaking his head.

"Leave him be, we have other work with which to concern ourselves."

Angron glared at the Primogenitor with hatred and rage before he turned to face M'Kachan.

"Very well." Angron followed M'Kachan out of the chamber, leaving the man to continue conducting his work of the last one hundred years. Once the doors were closed, M'Kachan stopped and turned around to face Angron who was busy securing the door.

"Angron, I have a special mission I want you to arrange."

"What sort of mission?" Angron asked, wondering what M'Kachan was planning. 

"I want you to hand select the best and blood-thirstiest warriors you can find and to go to Nerima and cleanse every single inhabitant and creature in the area. Do you think you can handle that?" 

"It shall be done in the name of Khorne, and I know just the man to lead the war party." 

"Whom do you suggest?" inquired M'Kachan.

"The most deadly and dedicated (but most insane) of all my Berzerkers; the mightiest exalted champion of butchery and mayhem; it can only be Kharn the Betrayer!" bellowed Angron as his laughter echoed around the underground cavern.

"Hmm… I have heard he has a habit of turning on his fellow men as his name suggests; wouldn't that be counterproductive to our cause?" enquired M'Kachan.

"I don't think it will be a problem as long as he has enough targets to kill. It won't be a major problem to our cause as long as my men stay away from him—say, at least twenty paces behind him," replied Angron. "As long as the blood flows for Khorne, I will be satisfied with his performance; when shall we be arriving in Nerima?" Angron asked.

"My master Tzeentch has promised that he will be opening a temporary warp rift in the stream to allow a small force of your best warriors into the universe as his power is very limited in that dimension. I shall give you the go-ahead as soon as N'Kari returns from his mission." 

"So where is that jewelled freak, N'Kari?" Angron asked.

"He is currently in Nerima, under the strict instructions to keep a low profile. We do not want to attract the attentions of Ranma Saotome as it will put out future plans into jeopardy."

Angron nodded. "What is this plan you are talking about?"

M'Kachan smirked as he wagged his forefinger in front of Khorne's Prince. "That's is a secret."

Angron facefaulted and groaned. 'I knew it: he's been taking lessons from Xelloss!'

***

Somewhere near in the immaterial space of Chaos

Xelloss Metallium suddenly felt a twitch shoot up his spine as he felt someone using his infamous catchphrase.

"Something wrong, Xelloss?" 

Xelloss looked up and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing serious; it's just that every once in a while I always get this annoying twitch."

"I see. Well, it's good to see again, old friend."

"Likewise, Tzeentch, it's always good to see a fellow evil sorcerer and Dark God. So what are you doing right now, may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing much. Currently I'm trying to claim another world for myself outside my dimension; you know something new and interesting to do. How about you?" Tzeentch asked the Mazoku.

"Business is low right now. We have the resources, evil towers with all the mod cons, enough henchmen to work for us but there are not enough evil Lords or Sorcerers to fill in the positions required. It appears there are too many wannabe superheroes out there, and not enough evil guys. Do you understand what I am saying?" Xelloss said as Tzeentch had a thoughtful look on his ever-changing face.

"I understand your position," replied Tzeentch. "How about you work for me? I'll make it worth your while as I am always out looking for new talent and potential; so what do you think?" the Dark God suggested, trying to tempt the Mazoku into working for him.

"Hmm… interesting proposal, but no thanks. My loyalties go to Zelas Metallium only. Maybe business will pick up later on; besides, I like to be independent and free to do anything I like," Xelloss politely refused.

"Shame, you would've made a fine agent and a powerful sorcerer within my ranks." Tzeentch sighed, "But I respect your wishes and commitment. Please keep in mind that my generous offer is still open to you if you change your mind."

"I doubt that, but I will keep that in mind. I have to go now; you know, people to annoy, mislead and manipulate," Xelloss said as he disappeared into thin air.

Xelloss then reappeared momentarily before vanishing again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you: Zelas Metallium sends her love. Don't know if that a good thing or not."

Tzeentch stared at the spot where Xelloss had disappeared for a few moments; he would've sported a huge sweatdrop in his humanoid form. He then turned his attention to his jewelled desk, at the centre of which was a small, black book. He knew that he was supposed to open a temporary warp rift in the space-time continuum, but it was days before he had to do it. 

Turning a couple of pages of his black book, he instantly willed a mobile phone in front of him and pressed a series of numbers. He then tapped his long nails on the table as he waited for the damn mobile to connect. He made a mental note that the first people to be enslaved should be the ones who had made this mobile phone.

"Is this Mara, First Class Demon, Limited?" Tzeentch said as the phone successfully connected at last.

[Who is this and who gave you this number?] An angry voice was heard at the end of the line.

"You gave me this number, remember?"

[Oh, your voice sounds familiar; so who are you?] Her tone of voice instantly calmed and became more feminine.

"It's me… you know, the Dark God of Chaos, Changers of Ways, Master of Fortune, Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate." 

[Nope, none of those fancy names ring a bell. So who are you?] teased Mara as she tried to make him say a certain word to her.

Tzeentch sighed and looked around the room before whispering down the phone, "It's Tzee-chan!"

Tzeentch could hear the sound of muffled giggling on the line.

[It's good to hear from you, Tzee-chan. Its been a long time since I seen you, so what do you want?] Mara spoke.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my place and, you know, get together like the old times?" Tzeentch suggested to Mara.

[It's been quite a while hasn't it? Hmm… well I was planning to drive a serious wedge in the relationship between a goody Goddess and a pathetic wimp mortal.]

"Need any help?" Tzeentch was always interested in manipulating people in breaking up their relationships and feasting on the sorrows and pain of their break-ups.

[Nope; and besides, I could always do that another day. Sure, I'll be there. What time should I arrive?]

"About seven in the evening. You know the way to my place, don't you?"

[Sure I do! Make sure you are ready, okay.] Mara hung up the phone.

Tzeentch smirked and started to think about what form he should take.

'Hmm… should I take my all-powerful and all-knowing Demon form? Or should I take the wise, sinister and mysterious appearance?' Tzeentch thought carefully.

***

Timeline: 20th Century. Date - Saturday 26th 1998

Location: Masaki Home

Over the last few days Ranma had eventually been persuaded to stay awhile longer at the Masaki home as a guest by Tenchi and Sasami. Tenchi wanted to catch up on old times, just like the last time Ranma had visited, while Sasami liked having Ranma around and felt she owed him a debt for saving her from the those Flesh hounds a few days ago. Sasami was beginning to like Ranma a lot, and she soon started to call him 'big brother,' which Ranma didn't object to; quite the opposite, as he liked having a little sister to care for. 

They were soon introduced to Washu who tried to perform various tests on Ranma when he accidentally stumbled into her lab looking for his shoe. Luckily, Cypher managed to find him before she did anything weird to him, although the nurse's uniform and large needle that she had were a little disturbing; he wondered what she would have done if he hadn't been rescued. It took the combined efforts of Tenchi and Ranma to calm down Cypher and keep him from blowing up the entire house as they tried to clear up the misunderstanding between him and Washu. In the end, Cypher apologised, albeit grudgingly.

Ranma's curse was soon revealed when Tenchi accidentally stumbled into the bathroom and… let's just say it took the combined efforts of Katsuhito, Cypher and Washu to hold back Ayeka and Ryoko from annihilating Ranma from the face of the earth as he tried to explain his curse. Ayeka and Ryoko thought that the red-haired girl was trying to seduce Tenchi in the bathroom. They eventually calmed down and another misunderstanding was cleared up.

Eventually the truth came out about what had happened when Sasami decided to be honest and come clean after Tenchi found some dried bloodstains on her clothing when it was his turn to do the laundry. When she mentioned how Ranma and Cypher had saved her. Everyone was eternally grateful, especially Ayeka, who wouldn't have known what to do if anything, was to happen to her sister. It was Katsuhito who eventually told Ranma and Cypher that they were aliens to this world where Tenchi was heir to Jurai Empire and that Ayeka and Sasami were Princesses of Jurai.

Tenchi was nervous at how Ranma would react to the news, expecting them to run away or have nothing to do with them. Ranma's response was quite the opposite: he was actually glad that his best friend was not normal, and started to tell him he was in a similar situation…

Earlier in the day 

The family and houseguests were in the living room as they were having their lunch, which Sasami had prepared with Ranma's help. Everyone was around the table apart from Cypher who was sitting outside on the porch. He seemed to be on the lookout for something.

"So, Ranma, what did you mean when you said you were in the same boat as me?" asked a confused Tenchi.

"Yes, Ranma, we would like to know how," Katsuhito added.

Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and Ry-Ohki were thinking the same, having finished telling Ranma and Cypher the truth about themselves. Washu had a vague idea what Ranma meant but wasn't 100% sure.

"Well, you see… err…" he starts to play with his pigtail; "…you know… err," Ranma said as he tried to think of a way of explaining.

"Ranma is a Primarch," Cypher said from the porch.

Ranma glared at Cypher for saying it so bluntly; but at least the truth was out.

"A Primate, well that makes some sense," Ryoko said.

"He said that Ranma is a Primarch, didn't you hear, you uneducated fool!" Ayeka corrected her. Ryoko was about to reply back when…

"Ha, I knew it!" Washu shouted.

"What did you find out, Washu?" asked Tenchi, wondering if she knew something new that they didn't.

"Ranma isn't human, he's like the rest of us. Biological scans show that his genetic blueprint is different from a normal human's on a genetic level."

Everyone was shocked at Washu's discovery and started to stare at Ranma, expecting answers. Ranma was getting a bit nervous at the attention he was receiving.

"Technically speaking Ranma _is_ human, but on a higher genetic level; and so am I," Cypher said, trying to clear things up.

Washu nodded as Cypher confirmed her reading.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasami as she tugged on Cypher's robe, wondering what to make of this.

Cypher looked over to where Ranma was sitting and received a nod from him that he should continue. He pointed at Ranma.

"Ranma is the genetic son to the Emperor of Mankind and the last surviving Primarch. He is a thousand times stronger—both mentally and physically—than any mortal."

Cypher noticed that Washu was furiously typing on her computer while everyone else was looking towards Ranma again.

"Are you the same as Ranma?" Katsuhito asked him. It seemed to be that Cypher knew more than he was letting on.

Cypher shook his head.

"My genetic level is similar to Ranma, but is on a quite different level in terms of power and strength. I was created during the dark founding as a genetically enhanced super warrior. My purpose is to serve my Lord—" he again pointed to Ranma; "—and only him," Cypher explained. 

'I knew there was something special about that boy; I could feel it in the way he moves and acts. Thank goodness the boy didn't take the same route as Genma, otherwise he could potentially rule the entire world,' Katsuhito thought.

"Wait a minute, there are no records that there was a supreme ruler of this Earth. If there was an Emperor, how come this world is still isolated from the rest of the universe?" Washu said.

"That's because me and Ranma are from another dimension. Ranma was meant to be the twenty-first Primarch in the Emperor's great crusade, but somehow the fate of Chaos decided to get rid of Ranma at birth; but it failed to destroy him," Cypher said. 

'Poor Ranma, he's had such a hard time,' Ayeka and Sasami thought at the same time.

Tenchi felt sorry for his friend's hard life, but he couldn't do anything to change that. Well, Washu might, but only with Ranma's permission.

"So what happened after that?" asked Tenchi, interested in Ranma's past.

Cypher looked towards Ranma to see if it was okay to tell them the whole truth. Ranma thought about it for a few moments and nodded again.

"According to what Ranma and the spirit of the Emperor have told me, he was transported through an inter-dimensional warp stream to this dimension. The Emperor managed to save the infant Ranma by a last-ditch attempt, using his psychic powers to shield Ranma from the dangers of the warp. But couldn't make him return. The infant somehow managed to arrive on this planet and was found by Nodoka Saotome, who then raised him as her own child. The rest of it you should know."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Later that Day

After the meal, Ranma decided to go up on the roof as he had something on his mind that needed clearing up. Lying on his back, Ranma just watched the cloudy sky, wondering what to do. Moments later, he heard someone trying to get onto the roof just behind him.

Looking around the rooftop area, he saw a ladder and a distinct blue hairstyle poking out that he could recognise anywhere. Seeing that she might need help, Ranma walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see Sasami carrying Ry-Ohki on her shoulders trying to climb up the ladder.

"Here, let me help you," Ranma said as he reached his hand out to stabilise her on the ladder.

Sasami looked up and smiled as Ranma helped pull her up onto the roof.

"What are you doing, Sasami? Don't you know it's dangerous on the roof?" Ranma said, trying to angry at her for being foolish, but failing; he didn't have the heart to do it.

"I'm sorry, I just needed someone to talk to," Sasami said honesty.

"Miya," Ry-Ohki said.

"Alright, but sit there." Ranma pointed. "What about the about the others, can't you talk to them?" Ranma said as he sat down on the roof while keeping an eye on her.

Sasami sat down where Ranma had pointed.

"Tenchi is with his grandpa doing some of his chores at the temple while Ayeka and Ryoko are auguring over Tenchi again for some reason. Washu is in her lab with a huge 'Do not disturb!' sign on the door; I think it has something to do with you." Ranma's left eye started to twitch. "Everyone I know is somewhere else." Ranma nodded. "So do you mind if I stay here with you?" Sasami asked nicely.

"Of course not. I was getting a bit lonely and bored sitting on the roof by myself. Be careful where you move, I don't want you to hurt yourself. It can be dangerous," Ranma warned.

Sasami smiled and nodded. "So, Ranma, how did you get on the roof? I didn't see any ladders around." 

"Oh… I simply jumped on the roof, that's all," Ranma replied as he continued to watch the landscape in front of him. He could see Cypher sitting on the steps of the temple, checking his weapons and equipment.

"Really? How?" she said with keen interest.

"Miya?"

"Years of martial arts training and hard work, that's all," Ranma replied.

Sasami nodded. "Ranma, what are you doing up on the roof?"

"I just needed some peace and quiet; you know, to clear my head when times become hectic," Ranma replied. " Sasami, may I ask you a question?" 

"Go ahead, Ranma," Sasami smiled.

"What's the deal between Ayeka and Ryoko? What do they argue about all the time?"

"Ayeka and Ryoko are both in love with Tenchi and are at odds trying to get his affection and love which is now at a stalemate between them." 

"Sounds familiar," Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Ranma looked at her and smiled. "Why it's like this: a while back Genma arranged…"

Ranma started to explain his fiancée situation and the trouble that Genma has gotten him into over the past years. After he had finished explaining his situation, he noticed he had Sasami and Ry-Ohki's full attention. They were listening to Ranma's every word with keen interest. 

"Ranma, do really want to marry any of your fiancées?" Sasami asked.

Ranma sighed. "To be honest, not really. I'd rather choose who I want to marry by my own free will, but you are too young to understand my situation."

"Try me." Sasami smiled brightly with her eyes shining.

Ranma looked at Sasami for a few moments. "Oh, why not?" He gave in as he made a mental note not to give in so easily to that look in future.

"Hmm… where should I start?" Ranma scratched his head.

"How about we start with Akane Tendo?" 

"What I can I say about Akane? She's cute and nice sometimes, but that's all I can say about her. She can't cook, can't swim and she's pretty low in the martial arts scale. Marry her… well I can't see myself going through with the arranged engagement. Although I'm not even a Saotome, I can see those two idiots Genma and Soun finding a way round it. The one thing that really bugs me is that it seems that every single Prince or bad guy wants to kidnap only her."

"How about the other two, Ukyou and Shampoo?" 

"Shampoo: if she acted independently rather than following her Amazon laws then she'd probably be in the running. I can't see myself being downgraded in their society; I'd rather be independent and free to do what I like. Ukyou: well, she's nice and a close friend, but that's it. Although I probably won't marry her, I do have a promise to keep with her from when we were young."

"So what did promise her, Ranma?" 

"That I cannot say as it's between me and Ukyou."

"Oh." Sasami nodded, not wanting to pressure Ranma into telling her. 

"So you see, due to Genma's actions, I'm stuck in a tricky situation." Ranma sighed again. "Heh, I'll bet this is confusing, isn't it?" Ranma then looked towards the horizon.

Normally Ranma wouldn't reveal that much information about himself, but for some reason he felt she could be trusted with his secrets. Over the years, Ranma had learnt that showing emotions and feeling could be manipulated and could be turned against him like an invisible weapon, which he had no defence against. This was one of the reasons why he always put on his act in front of everyone in Nerima— especially with Nabiki. That was the last time he was going to trust her with his emotion as she'd played him for a complete fool during the incident when he was Nabiki's fiancé. The only person he could partially trust was his childhood friend Ukyo, but he couldn't tell her the truth due to the fact that if ever they found out how good Ranma was, there would be hell to pay from his rivals and enemies.

"I understand what you are going through, Ranma-san," Sasami whispered.

"Huh? Did you anything, Sasami?" 

"Nothing, Ranma," Sasami said innocently.

In return, Sasami happily talked about how she grew up as a Princess and found it to be lonely as she had few friends to talk to when she was on Jurai. Her only companion on this planet was Ry-Ohki as Ayeka was off constantly trying to get Tenchi's attention from Ryoko. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice the time until it was almost dark.

"Hey, Sasami, I think we should be getting inside. It's getting dark now and cold," Ranma suggested.

Sasami nodded and was about to climb down the ladder when Ranma stopped her.

"Here, I know a better way of getting down." Ranma smirked as he noticed her confused look.

"Do you trust me?" Ranma asked. 

Sasami nodded slowly as she allowed Ranma to pick her up. She realised that Ranma hadn't noticed the way he was holding her in a 'damsel in distress' style, but didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Ranma asked as he moved closer to the edge of the roof. Ry-Ohki quickly climbed on his shoulder.

Sasami nodded again while Ry-Ohki meowed.

Ranma then jumped off the roof. Sasami quickly clutched Ranma's shirt tightly, half-expecting him to crash badly on the ground. It only took a second for Ranma to land and he noticed that Sasami had her eyes closed and a firm grip on his shirt. 

"Sasami, you can open your eyes now, we're on the ground," Ranma whispered to her.

Opening her large, red eyes, Sasami noticed that she was indeed on the ground and noticed that Ranma was still in one piece— which surprised her. Ranma then placed her on the ground while letting Ry-Ohki get off his shoulder.

"Thank you for getting me down so quickly," she thanked him.

"No problem. You should go to bed now," Ranma suggested.

"Okay. Goodnight, Oniichan." She quickly kissed Ranma on the cheek and ran back into her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Hime-chan," Ranma whispered quietly.

He then walked back to his room, which was further down the hall. Everyone else was currently asleep, so Ranma had to be extra careful not to make any noise as he moved through the house.

He didn't notice Sasami quietly stepping out of her bedroom, watching Ranma down the corridor. Her expression changed quite dramatically from childish features into a somewhat more mature and older one.

'You are indeed very special, Ranma Saotome, and you have a great destiny… I'm starting to feel that I can Lo… No, it's too early for that; but with time it might become…" Sasami whispered.

The tone of voice in which she spoke wasn't her own; it was like an older version of her. Soon afterwards she reverted back to normal self and quietly shut the door to prevent Ranma from hearing her.

Ranma stopped just in front of his room, sensing he wasn't alone. 

"Cypher, I know you are there so stop hiding in shadows, okay," Ranma said without turning around. He knew Cypher's aura signature. 

A figure stepped out of the shadow. 'Damn, he's good at this! Not many can detect me in the shadow," Cypher thought.

"Sorry, Ranma; old habits die hard. I see you've taken an interest in the Jurain Princess? A bit young for you to date, don't you think? Although it's quite common on most planets I have been to," Cypher teased. 

He wasn't really bothered with Ranma being with Sasami as she was nice to him when they first arrived especially to his Lord despite her being three years younger than Ranma. Her sister, Ayeka on the other hand was beginning to annoy him with her royal attitude. Ryoko, he could get along with very well with her carefree nature and attitude, often hanging with her but always kept an eye out on Ranma. 

"Cypher, just shut up, will you? It really doesn't suit you," Ranma said as he opened the door and walked into his bedroom.

Cypher stood there for a moment. 'I wonder what's bugging him?' he thought.

"Ah well, it's none of my business," Cypher said as he walked outside, noticing the two Guardian logs near the entrance of the Masaki Household.

"Always keep your clothes and your weapons where you can find them in the dark," Cypher found himself muttering and looked around before finding a place to sit.

Sitting on the outside porch, Cypher redrew his plasma and bolt pistols from his robes and laid them beside him with a couple of clips and began his sentry duty, keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. 

"Hmm…" Cypher has a thoughtful expression on his face and looked up at the beautiful lit moon that orbits the Earth, untouched by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Cypher faintly smiled and placed a small cube on the table, which began to replay the information gathered over the few days since he found Ranma.

"M'Kachan, I know you are up to something."

He stayed alert all night long.

***

Location: Unknown

Still travelling through the harsh warp stream was the capital super fortress monastery of the highly secretive organisation often referred as the Legion of the Damned as they continued towards their destination—Earth. Currently in the Command Bridge of the monastery was a living legend of the Imperium. Around the bridge were a whole host of servitors and navigators, rushing about frantically to ensure that the ship was heading in the right direction and that all systems were running at full efficiency.

Standing tall and proud in the middle of the bridge was a heavily armoured Lord overseeing that everything was running smoothly. He had a feral-like facial appearance and unusually long canine teeth. Adorned across his greyish-blue armour were various icons and artefacts, but the most noticeable piece was an extremely large pelt of a Wulfen. It looked like it weighted a ton, but the individual didn't seem to be bothered by the weight he was carrying as he walked along the Command Bridge. Always by his side was his trusted advisor and Wolf priest, Zhao the Destroyer.

Entering the Command Bridge was a man who wore a white, regal robe instead of his normal battle armour. There was the emblem of the lightning bolt imprinted on his cloak and large shoulder pads. His hair was styled in a Mohawk fashion and tribal markings across his face indicated his authority and rank among his fellow kinsmen. Around his waist was his personal ritual duelling Tulwar combat knife and his master-crafted powersword. Following him was two of his own personal elite guard, each carrying a three-foot long force pike and bolt pistols around their waist. He spotted the man he was looking for standing on the bridge. 

"Brother Leman Russ, may I have a word with you?" he asked, walking toward him.

Leman Russ glanced over his shoulder to see who had called his name before turning around to face his brother. 

"Of course, Brother Jaghatai Khan. What seems to be bothering you?" 

"Alone," Khan replied.

Leman Russ nodded as he picked up a sense of urgency and importance in his tone. He then indicated to Zhao to take charge of the bridge while he led the Primarch of the White Scars towards a private chamber.

"Follow me." Khan nodded slightly as his guards moved to follow him.

Leman Russ walked down from the Command Bridge towards a side chamber and dialled his personal code into the control panel. The three-inch thick adamantium doors slowly opened, allowing the Wolf Primarch to enter. Khan followed him, but indicated to his guards to wait outside while he talked to his brother Primarch.

The chamber was adorned with various pelts and furs from his homeworld of Fenris, and on the far side of the room was a large weapon rack consisting of a range of weapons from a simple axe to energy force weapons. On the other side of Leman Russ' personal chamber was a picture of Magus the Red with a couple of knives and bolts imbedded into the picture. Khan smirked as he realised that he still held a grudge against their Primarch and the Thousand Sons Legion. Leman Russ walked over to his drinks cabinet and took out a large bottle and two glasses.

Khan looked around. "Feeling a little homesick?" he enquired as Leman Russ walked back and poured out the bottle's contents into the two glasses.

Russ shugged as he picked up a glass. "A little, but there are other issues that concern me right now. Drink?" Khan nodded and accepted Russ' hospitality.

Russ gulped the drink down in one. "That's hit the spot!" He then poured himself another. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You have heard that our brother Sanguinius has taken his men and his personal starship from the hanger bay?"

Russ nodded. "Yeah, I heard. He wouldn't leave the monastery unless it was important; you know he has the power of foresight like the rumours say." 

"My thoughts exactly." Khan took a sip of his drink before coughing violently.

Russ grinned, his sharp canine teeth showing. "Ah, it seems you're having problems with my own special brew?"

Khan glared at him before downing the whole drink. "It's been a while since I had a good drink. You should've made it more potent; this is weak man drink." Khan smirked.

Russ' grin was wiped off his face. "How about another drink, something stronger?" 

"Maybe later," Khan answered. "What do you think about this missing Primarch?"

Russ placed his glass down on the table before sitting down. Khan noticed that he had a serious and thoughtful expression on his face as he tapped his finger on the armrest.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to think about this Primarch. I think this is the reason why brother Sanguinius decided to go by himself, we have such little information about him." Khan nodded in acknowledgement as he pulled up seat. "We know that he could potentially be as strong and powerful as any one of us. It just depends on what type of life he has been bought up in that could determine if he has joined the path of the Emperor or of Evil."

"I know what you are getting at: we must remain cautious of this new Primarch; remember Horus, like a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Horus, that traitor!" Russ bitterly said as an angry red battle aura appeared around him.

"Calm down! Horus is dead." Russ' aura died down as he looked towards a huge portrait of him and Bjorn with a couple of dead Fenris wolves by their feet after a successful hunt.

"Russ, I was wondering why you joined us in this special crusade while you could have been with your own chapter like Roboute Guilliman. I sense you have a strong bond with your men, and don't tell me it's only because of your loyalties and wishes with the Emperor. I know how you think and fight so tell me the truth. We've been friends and battle-brothers for countless centuries," Khan enquired as he saw the expression on his face. 

Russ stared at the portrait and sighed deeply before turning his attention towards his old friend and battle-brother.

"Remember the time when you and I fought against the Chaos incursion of the Thousand Sons and the Iron Warriors legion on Sirus V?" Russ said, trying to jog Khan's memory.

Khan thought about it for a moment. "Ah, yes, I remember now. For some reason you were more battle enraged and brutal against them than usual. You ordered those traitors be entirely wiped from the face of the planet, but you didn't order the planet to be exterminated as protocol says."

"Yes, there was a important reason that I had just recently found out from our imperial database."

Khan raised an eyebrow in interest. "So what is it that you found that would make you leave your legion with us?" Khan decided to pour himself another drink as he was feeling a little thirsty and was about to take a sip.

"I have a son," Russ answered. Khan spat out his drink in shock and astonishment.

"You are joking, aren't you?" Khan asked, placing his glass on the table. The look on the Wolf Primarch's face told him otherwise. "Are you sure about this? You know that information can be mis-read and misinterpreted."

"Yes, I am sure that he is my son as records show that a young child matching my genetic level was found with black hair and unusual canine teeth in the aftermath. My mate defended my child from the assault of the Thousand Sons." 

"Wait a minute, when did you have the chance to find a mate during the Great Crusade? I thought you're one of those types of men that aren't interested in a romantic relationship?" Khan asked his brother Primarch.

"Well, I didn't expect it to happen, but when I visited Sirus V I met someone who was as tough and stubborn as me, but still retained her beauty and femininity, which soon won her my heart." Khan tried to picture what type of woman he would fall for, but all that he could come up with was a huge, muscular were-creature until Russ gave him a small hologram of her. 

"But my relationship had to remain a secret in order to protect her; but I think that the Emperor knew about it. When I heard that the Thousand Sons had invaded Sirus V, I just went ballistic and sought to find her before it was too late." Russ sighed deeply as he stared into his drink. "She died protecting him, but not before taking out a whole squad of those traitors. My child was about to return to Fenris to me, but was lost during a standard warp jump—until now, that is." 

Russ and Khan remained silent for a few moments. "So what does this have to do with you accompanying us to this dimension?" 

Russ gave his older brother a little piece of paper that had been given to him by the Emperor before he lapsed into silence on the Golden Throne with the strict instruction not to open it until he was released from stasis. Russ had thought it was some sort of order or map and hadn't thought twice about it. For some reason, the Emperor kept hinting that he should go with Sanguinius and Jaghatai Khan. Curiosity soon got the better of the Wolf Primarch and he read the message that the Emperor had given him, the contents of which simply stated that his son was alive, but they didn't indicate his son's whereabouts.

Khan quickly read the message. "Hmm… what makes you think that your son is alive where we are going?"

Russ shrugged. "It's just a gut feeling." 

Khan stared at his battle-brother. "Your gut feeling better be right."

Russ grinned. "Trust me, I know when my senses are right; and right now they're going into overdrive."

"How long till we reach our destination?" Khan inquired.

"According to our computer, roughly about two months warp travel unless we can find a warp gate or something," Russ answered as he rose from where he was sitting. "Anything else you want to discuss?"

Khan shook his head before getting up from where he sitting and joining his brother Primarch onto the Command Bridge.

***

Location: Early morning outside the Masaki home

Ranma was teaching Cypher martial arts as Cypher had very little experience in unarmed combat, mainly relying on his weapons and his phase sword, both of which he was rather skilled in. Sometimes Cypher relied on his weapons a bit too much, and as someone had once told Ranma, it's better to have a backup plan just in case something goes wrong. So far, Cypher was picking up martial arts at an incredible rate due to his enhanced abilities. Ranma was teaching him everything he knew about martial arts except how to perform the Chi and Ki moves as he didn't think Cypher was ready for that. 

On the sidelines were Sasami, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Ry-Ohki watching Ranma and Cypher sparring. They were very impressed— especially Sasami—at the way Ranma kept dodging Cypher's attacks like a fish in water, despite the training that Cypher had had from Ranma. 

Katsuhito and Washu were watching from the house with keen interest. Katsuhito whispered something in Washu's ear before walking toward the gang, arriving just in time to see Ranma catch Cypher off guard with a high kick to the head followed by a quick leg sweep. Ranma offered his hand and helped Cypher get up from the floor.

"Ranma, you seem to be very good at what you know," Katsuhito commented.

"I'm the best Martial Artist in my generation. I've been doing it all my life," Ranma said confidently.

"I believe that, but how good are you with the sword?" inquired Katsuhito, wondering if this Ranma was as good at swordsmanship as he was with martial arts abilities.

"I'm fairly good with the sword. Why do you ask?" Ranma asked. 

"Why don't you and my grandson have a simple sparring match? I want to see how good you two are," Katsuhito suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Ranma said.

'Besides, I really need the practice if I'm going to fight forces of the Dark Gods,' thought Ranma.

"Good," replied Katsuhito. He turned to face Tenchi who was sitting next to Ayeka.

'Let's see how good you really are, Ranma,' thought Katsuhito (aka Yosho), suspecting that Ranma was holding back his true skill and power, especially with that blade that Ranma carried with him. 

According to Washu's latest energy readings on Ranma, she found that if he was to go all-out against Tenchi in a real duel, the probability of him winning was very likely even with the Light Hawk aiding Tenchi. She still had no clue what a Primarch was, but according to what Cypher had said, it seemed to be a higher level of mortal beings that retained some sort of godlike powers, but which were unrefined and unfocused. Also, she discovered that Ranma possessed some sort of psychic talent; it looked to be in its raw form, but was kept strictly under control.

This brought up a lot of questions, and Washu set out to solve them—as she always relished a challenge. She was still unsure how Ranma was able to understand Ry-Ohki perfectly, but there was one thing that Washu was 100% sure of: Ranma and Cypher were definitely not your average human beings but something more. The only person she had told this to was Katsuhito, who told her not to tell anyone yet and to keep doing her research on those two.

"Tenchi, can you come here please?" 

"What is it, grandpa?" Tenchi said as he walked over to where Ranma and Katsuhito were standing. 

Cypher sat next Sasami who handed him a drink. Cypher smiled, something he didn't do often considering the life he'd had.

"Okay, grandpa. Don't you think it's a little unfair to fight him?" He said that he's only fairly good with the sword," Tenchi asked.

He knew that Ranma could beat him hands down in martial arts, but wasn't sure how good his friend was in swordsmanship. Seeing that he had a good chance at beating his friend, he smirked confidently; he had fought and defeated many difficult and tough opponents in the past.

"We'll see, Tenchi. Now go get your weapon and begin the sparring match."

'Tenchi, you are far too overconfident in your abilities. Perhaps Ranma will show you a thing or two. It's about time you are bought down a peg or two,' Katsuhito thought. Tenchi was beginning to feel overconfident after a couple of victories and needed to be bought back to reality.

Tenchi was about to go and get his wooden Kendo stick from the sideline when Katsuhito stopped him. Wondering what grandpa wanted, he turned around.

"What is it, Granddad?" asked Tenchi.

"Tenchi, I don't want you using your Kendo stick, I want you to use your Tenchiken and your full powers against him," Katsuhito said in a calm tone.

"WHAT!!!" Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko said at the same time. They all thought that if Tenchi went all-out against Ranma he would be getting a beating—or even killed.

"Don't worry, Tenchi, this will be a controlled fight between you and Ranma. Besides, Washu will be acting as a referee and will be there to prevent anything going wrong."

Tenchi nodded.

"Right then, you still want to spar with Tenchi?" Katsuhito asked Ranma.

"Sure I still want to spar with him, but one thing... what is this Tenchiken?" Ranma enquired, unsure of what he would be fighting against.

"This is the Tenchiken, it's my personal sword," Tenchi said as he showed Ranma his weapon. He then activated the sword and a thin, blue blade appeared.

'Very impressive,' Ranma thought. He unsheathed the golden blade of the Lion sword and light started to glint and reflect from the blade as it started to glow faintly.

"Nice blade you have there." 

"Thanks, the same goes to you," Ranma replied.

"Now, Ranma, Tenchi: this is not a duel to the death, just a simple match to see how good both of you are. First one to be in a position of advantage or 'checkmate' is the winner. Do I make myself clear?" Katsuhito said as laid down the ground rules.

"Right," both Tenchi and Ranma said simultaneously.

In the background, Ayeka and Ryoko were cheering for and encouraging Tenchi, confident that he would beat Ranma. 

"YEAH TENCHI, GO KICK RANMA'S ASS!!!" Ryoko shouted, waving little flags in encouragement.

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, I have full confidence in your abilities and I am sure you will be victorious," Ayeka said, but without the loud shouting.

While Sasami and Ry-Ohki were doing the same for Ranma, Washu was busy scanning Ranma and Tenchi's performance.

"Go Ranma!" 

"Miya! Miya!"

Cypher gave Ranma the thumbs up.

She noticed a significant increase in overall power between them as soon as they drew their weapons. Katsuhito was sitting back and watching the outcome of this match.

"Tough crowd?" Ranma whispered. Ranma was in a calm and relaxed stance with his Lion sword in his right hand resting by his side.

Tenchi nodded as he got into an offensive stance.

"BEGIN!" Washu shouted.

***

Location: Tendo Household

"Nabiki, there is someone that wants to see you," Kasumi called to her sister who was currently upstairs. She then walked back to the kitchen, briefly sparing an odd glance at their guest on the way. 

Normally Kasumi would be all smiles and would have a cheerful appearance, but there was something about him that just screamed evil and danger to her. So far, their guest hadn't demanded to see Ranma, which was a change, but she was wondering why he wanted to see her sister.

"Coming, Kasumi," shouted Nabiki, about to go out for her daily routines at Furinkan high school.

Running down the stairs, she saw a foreign-looking, blond-haired man with the most startling, sinister eyes she had ever seen sitting in the main living room, dressed in a black business suit and waiting patiently.

"Oh, hello there," Nabiki said.

"You must be Nabiki Tendo. I've been waiting for you. I would like to make you a business proposal," the man said, formally.

Nabiki's mind quickly shifted into gear. Her finances were a bit low since the disappearance of Ranma and Cypher a few days ago.

"First tell me who you are, and the business, second." Nabiki sat down opposite him, trying to remain calm and composed. Something was telling her that this was a bad idea, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

"My name is Kaften Hadono, and I represent a certain organisation that is interested in some information regarding the people around here. I was told that you are the one to speak to?" the man said.

"Depends on the person you want to know about, Mr Hadono," Nabiki said. "But it will cost you," she added.

The man grinned as he placed a large suitcase on the table and opened it to reveal a substantial amount of money in US dollars.

Nabiki's eyes widened with greed at the amount of money being offered.

"So, Mr Hadono, what is it you want to know about?" Nabiki said, sweetly.

"Tell me everything about Ranma Saotome, including his relationships, strengths and weaknesses, and rivals, and all this could be yours," the man replied calmly.

Nabiki nodded and quickly rushed towards her room. "Be right back."

Moments later, Nabiki came back with two folders labelled 'Ranma Saotome' and 'Cypher Kazeno' and handed them to him. He briefly checked the contents of the folders to see if it was all there.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye." The man got up and left, carrying the two folders underneath his arm while Nabiki counted the money in the suitcase.

"Likewise," Nabiki replied.

Outside the Tendo home

'Won't she be really pissed off that the money is counterfeit?' The man smirked as he pulled a large, blood-coloured jewel from his suit pocket. An image appeared in the middle of the jewel.

"M'Kachan, I have the information you requested from that mortal girl."

"Excellent, N'Kari. Return to Nemesis as soon as possible," M'Kachan replied.

"What is it, N'Kari?" M'Kachan said, noticing his hesitation.

"M'Kachan, wouldn't it be easier to raze the entire area and torture the people for information? I think that Nabiki girl would make a fine slave for me, and maybe that ill-tempered tomboy, too." N'Kari licked his lips at the thought. 

"But that Kasumi girl just plain scares me." N'Kari shuddered at the amount of pure, good energy she was emitting.

M'Kachan nodded. "Same here. Listen, N'Kari, if we did what you suggested, Ranma and Cypher would come and stop that at all costs; we must plan first. Have patience, N'Kari; everything will soon fall into place," M'Kachan explained.

N'Kari nodded. "Remember, N'Kari: business before pleasure. Soon we shall enslave them and you can do whatever you want with them," M'Kachan added.

The N'Kari in his human form then walked down the street and into a dark alleyway where a dark portal opened up, which he stepped in and returned to Nemesis.

***

Location: Somewhere in China

Lord Sanguinius and his élite retinue of Honour Guard managed to arrive ahead of schedule, and they were currently expanding their search pattern for their brother Primarch, due to the chance discovery of a fully functional, ancient Eldar warp gate. The warp gate was an immaterial link between two points in a universe that allowed stable travel through the warp stream. What made the warp gate so different from other warp gates found in the universe was that it seemed to be a dimensional warp gate, for reasons unknown.

Once Sanguinius' ship had passed through the gate, the time of arrival greatly accelerated from a week to two days; but something unusual happened as soon as his ship passed through the other side. The warp gate suddenly collapsed before they had the chance to contact the legion monastery ship with its location. This meant that Sanguinius could not expect aid from the rest of the legion for at least a few months as they were still going via the normal means. 

Orbiting the Earth's moon, Sanguinius was facing a small problem: now he was here in this timeline and dimension, he had no clue where their missing Primarch was, except that he was on Earth and somewhere in Asia, which computer scans of the Earth had revealed. Another problem they had found was that due to his genetic profile it was extremely difficult to pinpoint his signature; it always seemed to be randomly changing every minute. This left Sanguinius only one option: to conduct the search on the planet's surface.

Picking a dozen of his élite Honour Guard, he and his men took a Thunderhawk Gunship towards the planet where they would begun their search in a large region called China, according to their sources. The reason they had decided to search that region was that they had picked up very unusual readings, which might suggest that he could be there. Not wanting to attract attention from the planet's authorities, he ordered that the Gunship land in a remote area where they began their search.

So far since landing in China, Sanguinius and his retinue had found nothing that would lead them to the missing Primarch, despite covering thousands of miles of farmlands and rural lands, but they were determined to find him even if they had to search the entire planet. When they tried to ask the local people for help and assistance, they found that their usual response was they would go running around, screaming and shouting like headless chickens. Their translation devices could only translate a few words that the locals were screaming, something along the lines of 'redemption, Armageddon, the end of the world and the Angels of Death have arrived.'

Sanguinius came to two logical conclusions at the people's behaviour:

1: The people here were really paranoid or scared of foreign visitors due to their isolation from other civilised cultures. If this was the case, then a silent and low profile approach was needed.

Or was it… 

2: The locals villagers, seeing a tall, white-robed, handsome man with two huge white wings like an angel suddenly appearing from the sky, accompanied by more than a dozen heavily-armed, blood-red armoured warriors hovering in the sky, had been scared off.

Either way, they weren't getting very far with their questioning so they abandoned that ploy. Sanguinius also decided that they could cover more ground and attract less attention to themselves if they split up into two groups.

"Captain Garus, I want you to take half of my men over to section 21 and report back here in thirty minutes; do you understand?" Sanguinius ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius." Garus was about to take off with half of his men.

"Also..." Sanguinius said, remembering something.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Keep a low profile—that means no weapons fire or killing of the local population unless deemed absolutely necessary." Garus nodded as he put his plasma pistol in his hoist. The last thing he needed was unnecessary bloodshed.

A few hours later, Sanguinius and five of his Honour Guard were walking through a mountainous area of China. The location of the strange energy signature they had picked up from their long-range scans seemed to be emanating from this region and was getting stronger. For some reason, Sanguinius felt they were being watched from afar, but decided not to do anything unless they proved to be a threat. Then he noticed something high above him that looked as if it was man made but still retained a natural look to it.

"Sergeant, contact Captain Garus and tell him to meet us here at these co-ordinates ASAP. I have a feeling we might need their support," Sanguinius said.

The Sergeant nodded and quickly sent a coded radio message to Captain Garus who was about a few miles from where they were.

Deciding to investigate the strange sight, Sanguinius decided that the best course of action would to fly up there rather that risk climbing the mountain. Using his huge white wings, he flew up towards the structure while his Honour Guard activated their jump packs to follow their Primarch. What Sanguinius saw on closer inspection was a huge, stone fortress that seemed to be embedded within the mountain. Wanting to have a closer inspection of the fortress, he and his men landed just in front of the huge doors at the entrance.

There was a sign written in some sort of ancient language nearby. The rough translation of the sign was:

*Mount Phoenix – Domain of the Phoenix Tribe – No trespassers*

At the bottom of the sign in a smaller size was written:

*We do not buy or sell goods at this entrance – so go away or else!*

'Well, aren't they friendly,' Sanguinius thought sarcastically as he looked around to see if anyone lived there.

"My Lord, detecting multiple life form signatures coming from the fortress," the Sergeant replied. 

"Sergeant, I want to know what we facing now. Are they Daemons?" 

The Sergeant shook his head, "No, my Lord."

"Don't do anything unless I say so!" Sanguinius quickly said to his Sergeant as they assumed a defensive formation around their Primarch.

Soon Captain Garus and his men arrived just in time to see…

Winged bird people armed with swords and spears appeared from all over the place and quickly surrounded him and his men. His men were about to draw their weapons to protect their Primarch and engage the potential threat when Sanguinius waved his right hand for them to lower their weapons. He wanted to deal with this situation with minimal bloodshed. Looking carefully at the bird people's weapons and skill, he estimated that he could probably take them out by himself without a single scratch.

There was a moment of silence between the Phoenix warriors and the Blood Angels Honour Guard. Sanguinius was about to say something to break the silence but was cut off by a female Phoenix warrior landing just a few metres in front of him. She had silver hair in a short cut, emerald coloured eyes, and somewhat paler skin than his. She was wearing a simple, silver chainmail with slits behind her back to allow her slightly smaller wings to pass through. She had a sword in her hand as she stepped towards the winged stranger. For a couple of hours since their arrival into the Phoenix territories, she had ordered the Phoenix warriors to keep a close eye on them and to report back on anything they did. She was extremely shocked and surprised when she received reports that the leader of the group was a winged human! Not believing the reports, she decided to see if they were true first hand. When they reached the gates of their fortress and home, she decided to reveal herself.

"Who dares trespass in Lord Saffron's domain?" she demanded.

"Lord Sanguinius, Blood Angels Primarch; and you are?" he replied, not really bothered by the situation.

"Kiima, Bodyguard to Lord Saffron and Commander of the Phoenix tribe," she replied back.

'Hmm… maybe Lord Saffron can help me?' Sanguinius thought while making a mental note at how attractive this bird woman was—but it was business before pleasure, he reminded himself.

"Well, Kiima, may I see Lord Saffron?" asked Sanguinius as he stepped forward towards her.

"No one sees Lord Saffron without his permission." Kiima was getting a bit nervous of this winged human Angel approaching her in a slow and cool fashion. When she had looked directly into his eyes, it had started to make her very tense and nervous. She could see intense fury and rage in his eyes while he maintained a calm, controlled and cool manner outside, something she had only seen in her Lord—and he was a God.

"Don't take another step or you'll regret it!" Kiima shouted as she levelled her sword against Sanguinius' throat.

In the blink of an eye, before anyone had the chance to react, Kiima's sword disappeared from her grasp and was now in the hands of Sanguinius, the sword tip balanced between his fingers.

"Regret what?" he asked.

He then flipped the sword around so that he grasped the hilt of her sword. Kiima stepped back in shock at the sheer speeds at which he moved; he could easily have taken her out before she even had the chance to react.

He then levelled her sword at her throat.

"Nothing personal, I just want to see this Saffron person. So are you going to let me?"

Kiima was a about to reply back when…

"That's enough, stranger!" a voice called out from the top of the mountainous fortress.

"Ah… you must be Lord Saffron," Sanguinius assumed. 

"Indeed, you are correct, I am Lord Saffron of the Phoenix people. Now you have seen me, I challenge you to a tribal duel!" Saffron replied.

'A tribal what?' Sanguinius thought as Lord Saffron swooped down toward him at breakneck speeds, and before he had the chance to react...

SMACK!

He gave him a heavy straight punch to his face sending Sanguinius flying back a couple of metres.

Sanguinius got up from the ground and rubbed his left cheek. He could see Saffron hovering above him, grinning. He could see out of the corner of his eye his men were about to retaliate for the sudden attack on their Primarch. Still not wanting to resort to bloodshed, Sanguinius silently shook his head. Not wanting to be outdone by the Phoenix leader, he looked towards him and stretched his large white wings and cracked his knuckles.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" he shouted towards Saffron.

Garus stepped forward towards his Lord.

"Lord Sanguinius, you are still not 100% fit to fight. I highly suggest we take care of this for now," Garus advised his Primarch.

Sanguinius shook his head. "A challenge has been issued and we have to honour such a challenge as it is between me and him. I will not back down as my pride and honour are on the line; and besides, I'm fully capable of taking care of this myself," he replied.

"Also cover my back if they do anything," he ordered his captain.

"As you wish, My Lord. Will you be needing this?" Garus asked as he knelt down to offer him his beautiful master-crafted powersword. 

"No, Captain, I won't be needing this for now," Sanguinius replied. "All that I ask is that you don't interfere in this match." 

Captain Garus nodded as he turned to keep a watchful eye on the Phoenix warriors just in case they did anything underhanded.

"Kiima, you do the same!" Saffron shouted as he flew higher into the air as he saw the Sanguinius coming straight for him.

'I will show you what a Primarch of a Blood Angel is capable of!' thought Sanguinius as he returned the punch that Saffron had generously given!

TBC…

***

Author's Note: To those who waited for this update of this story, I'm sorry but real life and motivation have been dragging me down lately; but now I'm resting my feet, I can get down and write this three-part stage of the story with some interesting revelations.

What is M'Kachan up to? Knowing him, something really bad for Ranma and the gang.

Hopefully the next chapter will clear things up. It will be larger than normal, as M'Kachan's plan will soon fall into place.

Interesting conversation between Leman Russ and Jaghatai Khan; I wonder what this all means? 

One thing I would like to reveal is that one of the matchups I've decided to do is a Kiima and Sanguinius one, but I won't be revealing the rest—either because I'm feeling evil or because I'm still undecided or lazy.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 18/02/03

Version 2.0 16/04/03

Version 3.0 20/07/03


	15. 14 The Conclave of Khorne

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belongs to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Fourteen – The Conclave of Khorne

***

"Sometimes the good and innocent must perish so that the rest survive. The lot of courage is to be sacrificed upon the altar of battle."

***

Timeline: Far in the Future - 41st Millennium - Date Unknown 

Location: Eye of Terror - Nemesis

Somewhere on the harsh, dark surface of Nemesis, Angron, the Daemon Prince of Khorne, formerly known as Primarch of the Worldeaters, was currently inspecting the condition of his best Berzerkers, who were currently camped outside the citadel. The Berzerkers had flocked from all corners of the Eye of Terror to answer their Primarch's call.

The Berzerkers were making sure that their chain axes and weapons were in prime condition for the eagerly awaited massacre of the local population of Nerima. Those who had answered Angron's calling were the toughest, bloodiest, most merciless and most dedicated SOBs in the entire Worldeater's legion. Although Angron was a Daemon Prince now, he still felt a connection with his legion and always kept an eye on their recent activities, which had so far pleased him with their acts of genocide and butchery.

As he was walking proudly among his men, he noticed that someone was missing from the group. Deciding to find out if he was here, Angron approached a Berzerker who was sitting on a large rock and watching the volcanic mountain range. He could see that he was a mighty champion as his blood-red power armour was adorned with various skulls of different races and badges of chaos, topped off with a massive icon of Khorne across his chest. In his gloved right hand was a legendary Daemon weapon that only the best and the most insane could wield—The Berserker Glaive. Angron could see the man was in some sort of trance and as he got closer he could see in his eyes that he was struggling with something for dominion over his mind and body.

"Where is Kharn?" Angron demanded in an authoritative tone of voice.

This immediately snapped the Berzerker champion out of his trance and he looked up at the monstrous figure of the Daemon Prince. An ordinary man would have died from pure fear and shock, but not these warriors; they were totally fearless and willing to fight to the death without hesitation, no matter how impossible the odds may be.

The Berzerker champion didn't say a word, but merely pointed to his left. Angron looked to see where the champion was pointing and saw the silhouette of a tall figure.

"Why is he over there? Shouldn't he be with the rest of the Berzerkers?" Angron asked the Berzerker lieutenant.

"We all admire his single-minded devotion to slaughter and butchery, but ever since the Skalathrax incident we have become wary and cautious of his presence. It is better for us to leave him alone with his own devises until the call of battle—this way some of us might survive the night!" the champion replied before he fell back into his trance, struggling to regain his sanity from his Daemon weapon.

Angron stared at the Berzerker for a few moments before turning his attention to the silhouetted figure.

"KHARN! COME OVER HERE!" Angron bellowed. The figure turned around slowly to see the Daemon Prince waiting for him to come.

The blood-soaked ravager took a final glance over his shoulder before making his way towards his Primarch. He had been looking at a huge mountain of skulls dedicated to his God Khorne.

"Khorne expects the blood to flow, so what are we waiting for! We should be out there gathering skulls for the Blood God!" Kharn gripped his ancient chain axe as his lust for slaughter and butchery became stronger. The only cure for his lust was to kill, whether friend or foe.

"You shall get what you want, but you must wait until M'Kachan opens up the warp gate," Angron said, knowing that Kharn's mental hold over his thirst for slaughter was weakening. "Kharn, do you understand what you are supposed to do once you reach Nerima?"

"Yes, Angron. I fully understand my mission—kill everyone. I shall personally leave no child or woman alive, and I will be dedicating this for Khorne."

"Remember, Kharn: always pillage before you burn the whole place to the ground," advised Angron.

"It shall be duly noted – BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" Kharn bellowed out. Angron notice that Kharn had managed to whip the whole group into blood frenzy.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR KHORNE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" was the constant chant of the Berzerkers, their harsh, guttural voices sounding anything but human.

'This shall be a great day for Khorne!' Angron thought as he watched Kharn and his men chanting and shooting wildly into the air as they prepared for M'Kachan's signal.

***

Location: The Gates of Time

Sailor Pluto—aka Setsuna Meiou— was still trying to figure out if the two individuals who had came to save the Inner Senshi from destruction were potential allies or enemies as the Time Gate was still showing incomplete images of them. The images she had so far received made absolutely no sense; the only thing she got was that the one with the pigtail went by the name of Ranma Saotome.

Feeling a bit tired, Setsuna decided that a cup of her favourite tea would help to loosen her up while she continued her study of the Time Gate. She still hadn't decided if she could trust this Ranma yet, as the gate had given no clear indication.

Once Sailor Pluto had left the massive chamber housing the ancient Gate of Time, a dark portal suddenly appeared and a robed individual stepped out clutching a long, thin, black staff in his right hand. Underneath his regal robes the blue and yellow power armour—easily recognised as the armour of the Thousand Sons—was clearly visible.

Walking towards the gate, the mysterious sorcerer climbed the few steps and placed his left hand on the gate, trying to get a feel of its arcane powers. M'Kachan had told him that this was the key to turning the Sailor Senshi against their only hope of survival, and well knew of Sailor Pluto's reliance on the gate as a source of guidance. With a bit of dark magic of both Tzeentch and Slaanesh, and a little manipulation of the gate, they can easily get the pathetic Sailor Senshi to destroy the one threat that could undermine their invasion of Earth and the Universe—Ranma Saotome.

"Hmm…" the sorcerer thought. The gate was showing the GOOD PATH of the future with the Chaos force defeated by the combined efforts of Ranma and his allies.

He had to act fast if this was going to work before anyone noticed. Kneeling down to one knee, the sorcerer placed his staff beside him and started to work on the gate's arcane runes. The images that the gate was showing changed from projecting Ranma, the key to the survival of the universe, to a more suitable image.

"Much better." The change he had made was making Ranma look like the Warmaster of Chaos and champion of the Dark Gods.

Sensing that the manipulative Senshi was about to return, the Sorcerer quickly finished constructing the false image before picking up his staff and immediately vanished into thin air. Sailor Pluto was holding a cup of her special herbal tea and was about to take a sip of it when she saw the image of the gate suddenly clear up for the first time.

Pluto gasped in pure shock and her cup fell from her grasp and shattered on the steps of the gate. Her hopes were crushed at what the gate was projecting to her, and she came to her own conclusion on what to do with Ranma.

She now knew what she would do… eliminate Ranma Saotome at all cost for the sake of the future of humanity. This meant that she has reawakened the Outer Senshi, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, in order to get rid of him. 

***

Location: Nemesis

N'Kari and M'Kachan were pleased that their master's plan was going so well. Kharn and his Berzerkers were already underway as Tzeentch had finally opened a warp rift as promised. The Sailor Senshi would hopefully be persuaded by Sailor Pluto to destroy Ranma Saotome in Nerima while the Dark Kingdom's forces took the necessary energy for the Negaforce in Juuban.

"I've got to admit, turning the Sailor Senshi against Ranma was an ingenious plan; but I think I could have done better," N'Kari smirked.

"Whatever." M'Kachan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he will never expect the Sailor Senshi to attack him, and he will see their attack as a sign of betrayal. Hopefully, they will destroy each other while we claim this planet for Tzee… err… our masters." N'Kari's eyes narrowed at M'Kachan, wondering if he had heard him right.

"It better be, or they be hell to pay!" N'Kari warned before walking off down the corridor.

***

Location: Somewhere on the outskirts of Nerima

Jadeite was waiting patiently along with a couple of Youma Guardians for M'Kachan's forces to arrive. So far, Jadeite had been waiting for hours and was about to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A dark portal had opened up and scores of red-armoured warriors stepped out wielding numerous chainaxes and swords.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR KHORNE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" Their continuous chant was beginning to annoy Jadeite, and he wondered why he had to deal with these crazed warriors.

The leader of group noticed the blond-haired general waiting for them. He lowered his massive axe to indicate to his men to be silent as he approached Jadeite slowly, just stopping a couple of feet in front of him. Jadeite gulped as he slowly reached for the hilt of his sword in readiness. The tall and muscular warrior remained silent for a few moments as an eerie hush settled amongst the two parties. He glared at Jadeite before speaking in a rugged and dangerous tone of voice.

"You must be Jadeite. I assume you've already pledged your loyalties to our master and blood God, Khorne?" the warrior inquired as he spotted the mark of Khorne pinned onto Jadeite's uniform.

"Actually I'm…" Jadeite noticed a deadly glint in his eyes. "Why of course, blood for the Khorne." Jadeite gave weak laugh in an attempt to save his skin.

"GOOD!" The warrior gave him a big slap on the back. Jadeite was sent crashing into a nearby tree due to the sheer power that this warrior possessed.

"Sorry about that, I forget that not everyone is as tough as me. Don't know my own strength sometimes." The warrior roughly picked Jadeite up off the forest floor.

"You may call me Kharn, and we are known as the Khorne Berzerkers of the Worldeaters.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, we are ready to do some killing and maiming, and hopefully some pillaging along the way, on the local population. So point us in the general direction and we shall handle the rest from here."

Jadeite dusted himself off and straightened out his uniform as he glared at the Kharn. "I am still unconvinced that you and your men can handle this. I'm not sensing or picking up any magic," Jadeite observed as Kharn glared at Jadeite.

"Pah, magic is for the weak and the foolish!" Kharn answered in a bitter tone. "Give me a solid chainaxe and men willing to go to Hell and back, and it shall be done!" Kharn exclaimed as he swiftly turned his back to Jadeite and walked back to his men.

"M'Kachan promised me troops capable of handling this mission, which I had assumed would be either Daemons or magically-enhanced creatures. I think M'Kachan has made a serious error in sending a bunch of mortals," Jadeite mocked as Kharn stood still.

"Kharn, he just mocked your abilities as a warrior!" a Berzerker cried out.

"Yeah, Kharn, show him what you can do!" another one shouted.

Kharn nodded and turned around towards Jadeite.

"Perhaps a little demonstration is in order to prove to you why I and my loyal men are the best choice for this mission." Jadeite nodded at Kharn's suggestion.

"Very well, Kharn. I propose a simple fight to the death between one of my Youma guardians and one of your men. If he wins, you will have my respect and confidence." Jadeite smirked.

"You call that a challenge!" 

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with my challenge?"

"No there is nothing wrong with it, it's just there's no challenge or danger in what you are proposing," Kharn answered.

"Oh… and what do you suggest?" Jadeite asked.

"Make it two of your pathetic Youma guardians to make it more interesting, and if I don't beat the living daylights outta of them within five minutes I shall be your slave!" Kharn proposed as extra conditions to Jadeite's challenge.

Jadeite was wondering if this warrior was suicidal as not even the Sailor Senshi could handle two of his guardians by themselves or without their magic powers.

"Hmm… what is it that you want from me if you somehow do beat my guardians?" Jadeite enquired.

"Simple—you shall accompany me at all times when we head towards Nerima." Kharn grinned evilly.

For some reason, Jadeite could see Kharn's men shaking their heads and some even wished him good luck as he would need it if he was going to accompany their leader. Jadeite was confused as to why they were acting like that.

"Oh, all right, Kharn, I accept your little wager. You— and only you—shall face two of my guardians and there shall be no mercy given; is that understood?" Jadeite said to check if Kharn understood what he was getting into.

Kharn nodded as his men formed a large ring around Jadeite's Youma guardians and their leader as they cheered encouragement and support, chanting his name.

"KHARN! KHARN! KHARN!"

"I want him to scream before dies, do you understand?" Jadeite whispered to his guardians as they stepped forward. He then used a levitation spell in order to get a better vantagepoint. And quite frankly, he really didn't want to stand next one of those blood-crazed lunatics.

"This will be over in a minute," Jadeite said to himself as he predicated an absolute massacre of this obviously insane warrior. Little did he realise that he was about to be proven wrong.

The first Youma was a huge, ugly creature with large talons, while the other was more bulky than the first but had a pair of blades for hands. The Youma charged forward and reared back it talons. Kharn instinctually dived forward and rolled beneath its legs as the Youma missed him by inches. He then jumped back to his feet and levelled his trusty MK1 plasma pistol at the backside of the Youma as the pistol started to charge up.

Kharn's sixth senses suddenly warned him of imminent danger from behind him and he span around to see the second Youma stalking towards him. Kharn grinned as he fired a salvo of highly volatile plasma bolts before his pistol overheated—as indicated by the flashing red bar on the side of his pistol.

Kharn rolled forward along the ground, narrowly avoiding being skewed by the Youma behind him. Cursing his lack of awareness, Kharn leapt high into the air, gripping his Gorechild with both his hands, and let out a battlecry. 

"BY MY HANDS! YOU WILL DIE FOR KHORNE!" Kharn bought his massive chainaxe down on the Youma with all of his strength.

The Youma raised its arm in an attempt to block Kharn's incoming attack, but the gesture proved to be futile as the mighty Gorechild went cleanly through the Youma's armoured skin, splitting the Youma from head to crotch. Blood was sent everywhere and Kharn's Berzerkers roared with delight and encouragement at first blood. Jadeite watched with astonishment and awe at the sheer strength and ferocity that Kharn had just demonstrated.

Kharn slowly tuned around to face his remaining opponent. The Youma hesitated for a split second at the look of pure fury and hatred on his face. Not wanting to give the warrior a chance to strike, the Youma charged forward with its large talon-like blades outstretched as it tried to clothesline him. Kharn had already anticipated the Youma's next of course of action and waited until the last moment before reacting. Jadeite thought that Kharn was exhausted, as the Youma's blades were seconds from decapitating him.

SHING!!!

Kharn had effortlessly blocked the Youma's blades with the shaft of his chainaxe and repelled the Youma with his enormous strength.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do!" Kharn taunted the Youma, which infuriated the Youma to no end.

The Youma countered by swinging its blades in a pincer movement. Kharn managed to block the left blade but failed to prevent the other. It slammed into Kharn's side, and would've sliced a normal man in half; but the armour that Kharn was wearing had been blessed by Khorne himself and prevented any serious damage. 

"Nice try, but it's not good enough to beat me!" Kharn mocked as he swung Gorechild towards the lower region of the Youma with all of his strength. The Youma was already dead before it was sent crashing to the ground. Kharn wiped Gorechild clean and kissed his chainaxe for being reliable, and that he had bought more blood for Khorne.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kharn could see Jadeite standing behind him, indicating to his watch. "Not bad, Kharn. It seems you have done what you had promised within the conditions set."

"Bah, that was nothing!" Kharn shrugged. "I've fought and killed just about every sort of creature and foe there is to be killed— all in the name of Khorne!" Kharn shouted as he raised Gorechild into the air in a victory pose. Behind him, his Berzerkers started to chant Kharn's name in respect and awe as once again their leader had proven himself to be the best and toughest SOB in the Worldeaters' legion.

"Kharn, our men are ready and awaiting your command. I must advise that we should attack as soon as possible as some of our men are beginning to show early signs of blood frenzy," Kharn's lieutenant said before turning his attention to the weapon he was holding.

Kharn nodded as he watched his lieutenant fight for his sanity with his daemonic weapon. "Tell our men, we shall attack at first light! Surprise will mean more skulls for Khorne! Our men MUST be ready for our assault on Nerima."

The lieutenant nodded after he had managed to gain control over his weapon—for now—and walked back towards the troops, relaying Kharn's orders. Kharn then turned to face Jadeite.

"You will be accompanying me to the battle as agreed?"

"Yes, Kharn," Jadeite answered. "I shall be here at first light with my minions."

"Good, it would be a shame if you weren't here with me when we pillage and raze this pathetic city to the ground." Jadeite nodded and started to walk away from the crazed warrior.

"One more thing, Jadeite." 

"What is it, Kharn?" Jadeite inquired.

"If you are not here at first light," Kharn warned, "I shall chase you to the ends of Hell till I have your head around my waist!"

"As I said before, I shall be here as promised; I am a man of honour," Jadeite answered in a confident voice.

Kharn nodded at Jadeite's statement before walking back to his men. Jadeite was about to leave Kharn and his crazed followers to return to the Dark Kingdom.

"I see you already met the Khorne's followers?" said a seductive voice.

"M'Kachan!" Jadeite growled at the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch who emerged from the forest undergrowth in his humanoid form with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want now, M'Kachan?"

"Oh, nothing much; I just want to see how you and Kharn are cooperating." M'Kachan inquired.

"Oh, it's going fine. But I do have one question to ask you."

"And what is that you want answered, my child?"

"Why on Hell did you have to set me up with that crazed lunatic and his merry men!" Jadeite screamed in M'Kachan's face.

"Would you want the minions of Slaanesh instead?" M'Kachan answered in a calm and collected voice.

Jadeite thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Maybe not."

"I knew you would see it my way. Anything else you want answered?" M'Kachan grinned evilly. 

Jadeite shook his head. "That is all, M'Kachan."

"Excellent!" M'Kachan melted back into the forest.

'That guy gives me the creeps!' Jadeite thought as he opened up a portal back to the Dark Kingdom.

Meanwhile, somewhere over the Sea of Japan, something very unusual was skimming along the sea. Upon closer examination could just be made out three individuals; but what made them so special was that they were flying with huge, bird-like wings. They were heading towards Japan at high speed and at a low attitude to avoid attracting unnecessary attention. Leading the trio was a blond-haired man wearing a red and white regal toga-like robe that had been modified to accommodate his large, white, swan-like wings. Near his waist was his ancient sword, given to him by the people of Baal as a sign of honour and respect to their saviour and leader before he had left with the Emperor to embark on the Great Crusade where he was reunited with the fearsome Blood Angels legion.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Saffron?" he enquired of his winged companion on his left.

Saffron nodded. "Of course, Lord Sanguinius, although we do not possess the advanced and sophisticated technology that you have. We prefer to rely on the traditional method that our people had used for many centuries—magic."

Sanguinius nodded. "I must admit, I do agree with what you are saying, but remember that anything to do with magic and the power of the mind are susceptible to tampering and manipulation. Sometimes a little magic does goes a long way over conventional methods."

"Anyway, our sources detected a high level of chaotic energy somewhere on the Island known as Japan, though our people cannot determine the source of the energy." 

"What have you found out so far?" Sanguinius asked.

"Apparently, from what we can gather, the energy emitting from Japan during the past couple of days seems to be concentrated pure chaotic energy, the likes of which we have never seen before," a feminine voice answered.

Sanguinius looked to his left to see his other companion, a female Phoenix warrior who had similar bird-like features to Saffron and who was flying much closer to him than necessary. She was smiling at the Blood Angels' Primarch, having started to take a liking to him, especially after generously giving her his master-crafted powersword in exchange for mutual trust and friendship.

She was still amazed at how he had managed to keep up with her Lord; even more defeat him in hand to hand combat. Sanguinius had an air of nobility and self-confidence that was very similar to Lord Saffron, but not as arrogant—something she was always interested in when looking for a potential husband. Most of the other Phoenix warriors were either naïve, arrogant or interested in their rise to power, and she had almost given up hope until this stranger arrived at Mount Phoenix on that day. Maybe there was some sort of Phoenix law that she could use in order to get him?

"Lord Sanguinius, may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course, Kiima, what seems to be bothering you?" Sanguinius smiled gently at Kiima, and she found herself blushing.

Saffron was thinking of how to get Lord Sanguinius into their tribe. Bringing Sanguinius into the tribe would strengthen it and bring security to the Phoenix people for generations to come, especially against the Musk Dynasty and the Amazon tribe. Saffron smirked as he had suddenly found a solution of how to bring a very powerful figure into the Phoenix tribe; and besides, he had noticed that Kiima was acting a little odd every time she was around him, rather than her rather strict, well-disciplined self. Saffron had also noticed that Kiima was showing some emotion like affection towards the Primarch.

"What is it that is so important in Japan that we must go all the way from China to here?" Kiima asked.

Sanguinius sighed before telling them the truth, wanting to build up a friendship between himself and the Phoenix tribe as he had finally found a group of people that he could relate to. Although he wasn't part of the Phoenix people, his stay with them made him feel at home—something he hadn't felt in ages.

"Listen carefully, I am going to say this once." Kiima and Saffron flew in slightly closer to listen in to what he had to say.

"There is someone that could either be the saviour or the conqueror of this world. I must find him first before the others do."

"Even more powerful than you, Lord Sanguinius?" Saffron asked as a look of fear and hesitation appeared on his face.

"Potentially yes, but I don't know what exactly he is capable of."

"What are you going to do once we find him?" Kiima asked.

"If he has turned to Chaos, hopefully we can defeat him before he reaches his true strength and power." Saffron and Kiima nodded.

Sanguinius looked towards the horizon as he saw the position of the sun. "Hmm… we should reach Japan before dusk at our present speed; my men are ready at my command. We should use the cover of darkness, as there is no full moon tonight. This shall provide us the cover we need to enter Japan undetected."

"Wise decisions, surprise and swiftness is the key," Saffron commented as he saw the logic behind his reasoning.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, when you defeated me in our tribal duel?" Saffron asked suddenly.

Sanguinius smirked. "You are still young and brash." Saffron glared at him. "But I can see the spirit of your people within you which I won't see wasted by the action of your tribal laws." Saffron's glare softened in understanding of what Sanguinius was getting at. "Besides, you will be of better use to me as my general and speaker of your people as I am not part of your tribe."

"Well, not yet, anyway," Kiima whispered as the trio doubled their efforts to get to Japan. Sanguinius had a feeling that there might be trouble coming soon as his foresight went into overdrive.

***

Location: Outskirts of Nerima

Kharn and his Berzerker troops were waiting for the arrival of Jadeite and his minion as sunrise could be seen on the horizon. Kharn was having trouble controlling his blood lust as he hadn't killed anything for the past few hours; unless he were to start killing in the next hour he would probably turn against his men to satisfy his lust for blood.

"Where is that blond-haired general!" Kharn shouted as his patience was wearing thinner by the second. "If he doesn't appear in the next hour, I'm going to hunt him down till the end of time after I finishing razing this pathetic place down to the ground! Who is with me!" Kharn pointed in the general direction of Nerima as he raised Gorechild into the air.

Kharn's men murmured in approval and acknowledgement and they were about to follow there insane but dedicated leader when…

"Kharn, you should exercise some more patience and control rather than go in blindly like a raging bull," a sinister and cold voice said from behind Kharn.

Kharn instinctually spun around, whirling Gorechild at the intruder behind him regardless of whether they were friend or foe. Kharn was sent reeling as he struck a powerful magical force field, which had absorbed the impact of Gorechild. Kharn looked up to see the huge figure of the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch—M'Kachan.

"M'Kachan!" Kharn hissed as he tightened his grip around the handle of Gorechild. 

M'Kachan glared straight into Kharn's glowing eyes for a few moments. "Kharn, we MUST wait for Jadeite as he plays a crucial role in our campaign! You do not want to displease your master Khorne due to your incompetence, do you!" M'Kachan's eyes glowed red in anticipation of Kharn's reaction.

Kharn's glare of death at the Daemon Prince intensified with every second before he backed down. "Very well, M'Kachan," Kharn muttered quietly. It was a complete shock for his men that Kharn had backed down from the potentially dangerous situation. "BUT remember, M'Kachan: I am not afraid of you or your minions. I am doing this for Khorne as agreed by our war pact with you. Once I am released from our pact, I shall relish having your head around my trophy belt!"

M'Kachan rolled his eye as he reared back his long neck. "Whatever you say, Kharn." M'Kachan glanced towards his left as he had suddenly picked up the magical signature of the Dark Kingdom. "Ah, here he is," M'Kachan said as a dark portal opened up in the forest clearing.

Emerging from the dark portal was Jadeite and a dozen of his improved Youma guardians which M'Kachan had generously enhanced with his Tzeentch magic in toughness and strength, and with the addition of a daemonic aura similar to that which the Daemons of Chaos possessed. Jadeite seemed a little different than before as he had been visited by the Daemon Prince of Khorne, Angron, and had been given some enhanced abilities and powers that he was entitled to due to the mark of Khorne he had been given. 

Kharn approached Jadeite, staring directly into his eyes, and recognised the early stages of blood frenzy that he had seen before in his men. "Jadeite, are you feeling alright?" Kharn enquired.

Jadeite glared at the Berzerker champion. "Just fine, Kharn. We shall destroy this pathetic district, all in the name of Khorne!" Jadeite unsheathed his sword and raised it into the air.

"Now you're talking in my language!" Kharn laughed out loud, but stopped as recognition and surprise appeared on his face at the sword Jadeite was wielding.

The blade of the weapon was completely jet black; no reflection or marks appeared on the perfect satin darkness of Jadeite's sword, save for the hilt, pommel and grip which were richly embellished with jewels laced with gold.

"The Dark Blade of Nemesis." Kharn whistled at the sheer power the blade was emitting. Kharn respected the sword—this was as dangerous as Gorechild, though it had a slight problem, which Gorechild didn't: it contained the bound essence of a powerful denizen of the Warp, a Daemon weapon. Dark Blade was a hungry killer that feasted on souls of the slain and urged its bearer on to further acts of barbarity until it was sated.

Kharn glared at M'Kachan. "Why in hell did you give him THAT weapon?"

M'Kachan smirked as he approached Jadeite and pointed towards his neck, around which Kharn could see a brass collar with strange runes and icons of Khorne. "This will keep the Daemon from trying to possess Jadeite as he wields the weapon of death when he accompanies you to the battlefield. His battle rage is a side effect of the Mark of Khorne he possesses as he had almost given up on his magical abilities which is a disappointment." M'Kachan sighed as he watched Jadeite wielding his blade in a swift, complex motion which was beginning to make the Berzerkers closest to him take a step back as they realised the potential threat he possessed.

M'Kachan watched Jadeite for a couple of minutes before turning his attention to a piece of paper which materialised in his hands. "Kharn, before you raze this district to the ground, I want these people to be captured alive and unharmed as I have further plans for them." M'Kachan dropped the paper and Kharn caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Hmm…" Kharn started to read the piece of paper, which had quite a few crossed out. "Who is this Akane Tendo?" Kharn inquired, looking at the name, which was heavily crossed out quite a few times.

"She is no use to us, you can do whatever you like with her, but apparently every single villain and Prince seems to want to kidnap her and marry her for some particular reason. She doesn't possess any qualities that would be of any use to us; for example, she can't cook or fight, and nor does she possess any magical powers or abilities." Kharn looked at the picture of Akane attached to the document. "She's cute, that's is all I can say about her. She would make a marvellous addition to my trophy rank."

"BUT I want the people not crossed out alive and unspoiled." Kharn nodded and grinned. "You know what I mean!" M'Kachan added.

"Damn!" Kharn muttered. 

"To ensure that you do not fail, you shall aid Jadeite in his mission to gather the energy required for the Negaforce and I will be entrusting him a retinue of the Thousand Sons legion as bodyguard and fire support."

"What! Those tin cans!" Kharn replied.

"Kharn, you will be handling the close combat part of the mission, who do you think will be laying down the fire support as you advance? Although I expert the resistance to be laughable, we cannot not take any chances, especially when Ranma and Cypher arrive and open a can of ass whipping on you and your men, do you understand?"

"Bah, I can take them on!" Kharn said confidently.

"That's what Doombreed said before he got his ass sent back to the warp!" M'Kachan reminded him, having watched the fight between the Daemon Prince and Ranma.

Kharn sighed. "Oh right, M'Kachan, I'll take your tin cans with me; but don't expect them to be returned in pristine condition, okay?" Kharn turned around and walked back towards his men.

M'Kachan signalled the blond-haired general to come over. "What is it now, M'Kachan?" Jadeite said.

"If Kharn meets some fierce resistance and the odds don't look in our favour," M'Kachan whispered, handing him a tall, thin flagpole with the head of it covered with a veil of cloth to prevent its power from being realised accidentally. "Plant this in the middle of the battlefield and let its magic work."

"What does this do?" enquired Jadeite. M'Kachan grinned evilly.

"That's a secret," M'Kachan replied as he waved his clawed forefinger in front of him before dematerialising into thin air.

Jadeite's left eye started to twitch; this was really beginning to annoy him. He handed the flagpole to one of his Youma guardians and walked towards Kharn. Behind him, he could hear the mechanical sound of armour and joints moving. Jadeite sighed as he glanced over to the sound to see the blue and yellow armoured warriors of the Thousand Sons' legion as they walked at an incredibly slow pace. 'This is going to be a long day,' Jadeite thought, resting his hand on the hilt of his Dark Blade.

He saw Kharn signal the invasion of Nerima by firing a couple of plasma rolls into the air. Khorne Berzerkers armed to the teeth, along with Jadeite's enhanced Youma guardians, rushed towards the district.

***

Location: Masaki Household

It was a beautiful morning outside the Masaki temple; everything seemed to be normal—apart from the very large crater near the lake from when Ranma had decided to spar against Ryoko. Surprisingly enough, it was Ranma who had actually created the crater, rather than Ryoko, for a change, when he had tried to perform a revised version of the Hiryü Shöten Ha. At least no one had been hurt apart from Ryoko and Ranma who had been caught off guard when she fired a fireball the size of boulder towards him before she was caught up in the tornado. The two spent the night in Washu's regeneration tubes recovering from the injuries sustained during the brief fight.

Today, Cypher was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants that he had borrowed off Katsuhito when Sasami somehow managed to take his usual attire from him to wash when he decide to take a bath. Thank goodness she didn't pick up the cube box, otherwise the Masaki home would probably have been sucked in by a dimension vortex. In the future, Cypher decided, all of his equipment would be safe in his subspace pocket rather than leaving it with his robes. Cypher sighed from the Masaki porch as he watched Ranma and Tenchi sparring with each other again. Their first match had resulted in Ranma beating Tenchi. Everyone had been surprised, apart from Cypher and Washu, when Ranma seemingly disappeared from view and then reappeared behind Tenchi, disarming him with a swift blow before knocking him out cold with the hilt of his Lion Sword. Tenchi was now determined to beat Ranma at every single opportunity, and so far he hadn't succeeded in doing so. Although Ranma would never completely go all-out against his best friend, he wouldn't go lightly against him either, as he did with his other opponents.

During his stay with the Masaki family, Cypher had begun to like Ryoko for her carefree attitude to life and had gotten involved in a couple of drinking games with her. Cypher would sometimes win due to his unique metabolism and unique organs that he had received as a space marine, but he didn't tell Ryoko about that particular aspect of him. He respected Sasami's dedication and hard work, although sometimes he was a little suspicious of her when she was around Ranma, especially the look she gave him when she thought that he wasn't looking. The look she had wasn't of a twelve year old child, rather, a mature and adult look, similar to how his fiancées would sometimes look; but it was just for a brief moment before returning to her childish self. Ranma, on the other hand, had no clue about what was happening and assumed that Sasami was being friendly.

Sasami's sister, Ayeka, was beginning to annoy him as he viewed her as a spoilt princess, but then again Ranma considered her a friend so he didn't say anything about it as he didn't want to disrupt the relationship between him and the Masaki family. When it came to Washu, Cypher had mixed feelings, she was a great scientist, something he greatly respected her for as her superior knowledge on weaponry and machinery would have made the Adeptus Mechanicus on Mars green with envy. They would kill to possess only a small fraction of what she knew. On the other hand, she would sometimes make him tense and cautious, especially when she was in her nurse's uniform, asking for a sample or something. One thing that bothered him was that every time he would see Washu, she always appeared a young child rather than a mature woman.

He was grateful for Washu upgrading his weaponry to the level that in the Imperium would classify as forbidden technology. In return for Washu's generosity, he gave her a STC disk as a gift. Inside were the blueprints and layouts for a long-range fusion rifle (meltagun). Cypher was surprised as he had thought it to be impossible as most weapons of this type could only be fired at a short distance as heat dissipates rapidly at longer range making it less effective. Something else that he and Washu found quite interesting was the blueprints for a modified force field quite similar to Rosarius or an Iron Halo. Instead of producing a small force field, the modification made would make the individual invulnerable to practically everything, but only for a couple of minutes before it needed to shut down to recharge. Both Cypher and Washu started a small project on constructing some of these weapons. Basically, Washu would construct the weapons and Cypher would test them out. The problem was that sometimes Washu would forget to tell him of additional modifications that she thought were 'suitable'. For example, a plasma charge rebounding around the room likes a bounce ball.

Cypher sighed again as he watched the sparring match between Ranma and Tenchi turn from a proper training match into a wrestling match as they somehow managed to disarm each other. He genuinely liked Ranma Saotome for his strong spirit and good nature to people, but sometimes he was a little too forgiving, especially to his opponents, and there was the danger of them using this against him. Then again, if he didn't have that particular characteristic he wouldn't be Ranma, so unlike some of the people he had worked with who would sell their own mothers for power. Although he had practically told him as much of what had happened during the Imperium and why he was here, Cypher still hadn't told him his past yet, when he was considered as a Fallen Angel, and was thinking about whether to tell him or not. He was afraid that Ranma would distrust him or keep him at a distance. Whatever the consequences, he would still act as his guardian, and when the time came he would sacrifice his life for him…

"Is something bothering you?" 

"Huh?" Cypher snapped out of his deep thought. "Oh, nothing much, just thinking about the past, Katsuhito." Cypher had temporary forgotten that he was playing a quiet game with Tenchi's grandfather.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" asked Katsuhito politely as he made his move on the board. "Anyway, it's your move now," he added.

Cypher blinked before looking down at the board. Though he hadn't played this game before, he was beginning to get the hang of it quite rapidly.

Katsuhito watched as Cypher made his move. 'Damn! He's good at this even though he's only played two games,' Katsuhito thought. 

"Your move," Cypher simply said.

Katsuhito nodded and adjusted his glasses. "I know there is something bothering you, and it's better to let it out rather than keeping it to yourself. I promise not to tell anyone about what you have to say unless it has something to do with anyone I know," he said as he moved his piece.

Cypher stared at Katsuhito for a couple of minutes. Cypher looked around to see if Ranma or Tenchi was nearby. "Don't worry about them, those two are over there so they can't hear what you are going to say."

Cypher nodded and was about to open his mouth…

Washu appeared from nowhere with a concerned but serious look on her face. This was quite unusual as she usually had a mischievous and carefree expression. "What's seems to be the problem, Washu?" Cypher asked.

Washu typed on her computer as large widescreen TV screen appeared in the middle of living room and played a recent bulletin from Nerima of crazed warriors on a killing spree across the whole district.

"So it has begun…" Cypher whispered.

Cypher watched the first few minutes of the news bulletin and immediately ran out of the living room to fetch Ranma, Tenchi and Ryoko as he recognised the crazed attackers immediately, having fought against them during his past life.

Soon Cypher came back with the trio. Ranma had a serious expression on his face while Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko looked on in horror at the carnage.

Ranma turned to face Cypher with a deadly glint in his eye. "Cypher, do you know who they are?" 

Cypher nodded and pointed to a still image of the leader of the pack. "That is Kharn, Khorne's champion of the Worldeaters legion." Cypher asked Washu to fast-forward it. "That one with the two axes and armoured like a monster is your brother Primarch, Angron."

Ranma's jaw dropped and everyone gasped at the sudden revelation from Cypher. Turned around to watch the beautiful landscape Ranma whispered, "I can't kill my own brother." Everyone in the room heard him.

Cypher walked behind him and spun him round, staring directly into his eyes. "Ranma, listen to me, Angron was ONCE a brother to you, but he was corrupted and tempered by the Dark Gods of Chaos. He will not hesitate to kill you or anyone you care for. You must defeat him before he kills you. Do you understand?" Ranma's resolve strengthened at Cypher's words. "Remember the promise you made to Ukyo, the one you told me about."

"But how are we going to get to Nerima? It's miles away from here and by the time we get there, Nerima will probably be burnt to the ground," Ranma replied as fear and desperation appeared on his face. Cypher was about to say something but stopped, as he was right. Even though Ranma was a fast runner, he would probably be too exhausted to fight, especially against the Worldeaters legion, famed for their ferocity in close combat.

"Oh, that's easy, we can get there in no time," Ryoko casually said as a grin appeared on her face.

"How?" Ranma asked, approaching her to listen to what she had to say.

"RY- OH – KI!" Ryoko shouted out loud. Ryoko then noticed that Ranma was shaking and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"What did you say, Ryoko?" Ranma said, though all he could hear was a constant ringing in his ear.

"Miya!" Ry-Ohki appeared on the windowsill and Ryoko picked her up.

"Ry-Ohki, I want you to take us to Nerima now and there's a bunch of carrots in it for you." Ry-Ohki meowed loudly in acknowledgement as Ryoko threw her straight into the air. She suddenly transformed into a crystalline ship.

Cypher and Ranma just stared at the ship in astonishment. To think that a little creature such as Ry-Ohki could turn into huge ship like that.

"What are waiting for? Let's go!" Tenchi said as they all boarded the ship and headed towards Nerima. 

***

Location: Nerima (or what left of it)

By the time Ranma, Cypher and the Tenchi gang arrived, from what they could see from Ry-Ohki's monitors, a large majority of the district was now in ruins, and many homes and businesses were in flames. The sky was thick with smoke, the once, clear blue sky now replaced with a red haze. Sasami and Ayeka watched in horror at the sheer carnage and destruction, while the Tenchi and Ranma watched in disbelief that it was happening on their homeworld. Not Cypher and Katsuhito, both of whom had seen this before, but on a larger scale, and were well aware of the effects it was having on the rest of the gang.

"So much death and destruction, it's unimaginable," Sasami whispered. Ayeka nodded in acknowledgement. Washu was furiously typing on her invisible keyboard, trying to gather data and information about the situation.

Ryoko stared as she received some extremely uncomfortable flashback from when she was under the control of Kagato. Cypher noticed that Ryoko was not acting like her normal self and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ryoko almost jumped out of her skin and glanced over to see Cypher give a rare smile that reassured her that he knew what she was thinking of and going through. Ryoko let a small smile creep onto her face and she nodded slightly in return for Cypher's support. During the time she had spent with Cypher, she had begun to trust him and had eventually told him about her past, of when she was under the mind control of Kagato. She was surprised that Cypher fully understood her and accepted her for who she was as he, too, had been down that path before. When she had asked how he could accept her so easily, he had explained that he was once quite different to today until he was cast out of his own organisation and branded as one of the fallen.

"We are nearing our destination, Ranma," Washu spoke as the ship moved closer to the centre of the district.

"Yea, even though thou pass through the Valley of the Shadow of Death…" Cypher found himself muttering aloud watching the all-so-familiar scene.

"What did you say, Cypher?" Tenchi was standing nearest to him.

"What? Oh, it's just a saying I heard during my travels," Cypher explained.

Ranma tore his attention from the view screen and looked towards Katsuhito for answers. "Why should this place be of such interest to bring the Worldeaters to pillaging this city?" Ranma said.

"Damn, I should've had expected this!" Cypher cursed himself.

"It's not your fault for this, Cypher." Sasami said.

"Yeah, who could have predicted that this would happen?" Tenchi added.

"You don't understand!" Cypher said. "I should have predicted this would happen! It's his kind of style."

"Who are you talking about?" everyone apart from Ranma asked.

"M'Kachan," Ranma whispered quietly.

Cypher nodded. "Who or what is M'Kachan?" asked Tenchi.

"I have only met him twice, once during my travels and now in Juuban. He is a very cunning and dangerous foe whose intelligence far exceeds any mortal creature. His true form is a powerful daemon known only as the Lord of Change."

"But why would he lead an assault on a defenceless population?" Tenchi asked, aware that this district had little value in strategic or assets.

Cypher silently answered Tenchi's question by pointing towards Ranma. 

"M'Kachan must know all about Ranma Saotome by now; about where he lives, his strengths and weaknesses, even his favourite colour. I have found that on this world information is too freely available. But I do wonder who would give that particular information away?" Cypher asked.

"Nabiki Tendo," Ranma whispered, realising that she was probably the only one who had the largest collection of data on him.

"Exactly," Cypher replied. "I had my suspicions about her and I knew that she was trouble, but I didn't realise how bad until now. Anyway, I still don't know what M'Kachan is up to, but I'm guessing that he wants to bring Ranma into the open. He's probably desperate so this is why he has decided to include the Worldeaters in his plans."

"Surely the situation cannot get any worse? It's only a isolated incident?" Tenchi said, but he received a disapproving headshake from Cypher.

"Why are you shaking your head, Cypher?" Ryoko asked.

"This is just the beginning. I have seen this before and I know how these people think. The first strike was in Juuban, an initial test of the defence of the planet. Now they decide to attack Nerima with a much more powerful and stronger force; it will then spread across all of Japan, then the rest of the world. If we do not stop the Chaos incursion right here and right now, they will use this planet as their base of operations, a staging platform to attack nearby systems, and they'll eventually conquer the entire universe. Soon, once the power of Chaos has gathered sufficient power and forces, not even the Jurai entire homefleet will be able to stop them!" Cypher stared directly into Tenchi's eyes. "This, Tenchi, is how it's going to get worse!" For a split second Tenchi considered calling up his wings in defence, but remembered that Cypher was on their side.

"Surely the Jurai Empire is strong enough to hold against or even repel the chaos incursion. They do have the backing of powerful deity," Ryoko said.

"Just one?" Cypher wondered.

"Yes, Jurai has the Goddess of Life, Tsunami," Ayeka proudly answered. "That should be more than enough to defeat a couple of savages and barbarians."

"No disrespect, I'm sure that your Goddess is strong enough to handle the Dark Gods right now as they don't have any supports here in this universe. To my understanding of the Dark Gods, they heavily rely on their followers and supporters of Chaos to increase their power and influence. First they need to establish a foothold on this universe by conquering this world which they will use to spread their influence," Cypher paused to check if everyone understood what he was saying. 

"Each of the Dark Gods represent a darker side of the universe and will use this to tempt the weak minded to join their cult. The more they conquer the most powerful and influential they will be. Just be thankful you don't have a tear in the immaterial warp like the Eye of Terror back home otherwise you all would have been conquered already." 

"WHAT!" The Tenchi gang said simultaneously, making Ranma wonder if they had rehearsed it earlier. Washu was carefully taking in what Cypher has said and entering the information into the database.

"The forces of Chaos are backed by four powerful and ruthless Dark deities, Tzeentch, Slaanesh, Nurgle and Khorne. They intend to take over to world to establish a stable bridge between this world and the immaterial warp where the Daemon armies of their masters are waiting." 

"How do you know all of this?" Katsuhito asked. "You seem to have an awful lot of information about these invaders." 

Everyone turned his or her attention towards Cypher, wondering the same thing Katsuhito had asked. Ryoko could see Cypher's uneasiness and hesitance to answer the question. She decided to intervene to take the pressure off Cypher.

"Come on, you guys, Cypher been travelling around the universe most of his life, isn't that right?" Ryoko winked at him. "Why don't we go down there and kick some high tail!" Cypher smiled at Ryoko's quick thinking.

"But where are we to start?" Tenchi enquired, as Nerima was a fairly large district in Japan.

"I suggest we head over there." Ranma pointed to one of Ry-Ohki's monitors, having just spotted something familiar—a huge, green projectile flying through the air. Ranma knew that the only one who could actually do that was Ryoga.

"What the heck was that?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh, that's Ryoga's Shishi Höködan," Ranma answered. 'Man, Ryoga must be really depressed to product a ki blast as big as that.'

"Ryoko, can you get us to the location of that ki blast?" Ranma asked.

Ryoko gave him the thumbs up. "Sure Ranma, no problem."

***

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" 

Ryoga had just sent a couple of these red armoured men flying across the street as he tried to repel them. Although Ryoga was tough and a good fighter, exhaustion was beginning to kick in as he had been fighting non-stop for the past five hours. He had received a nasty gash on his right shoulder when three frenzied warriors wielding some chainsaws like swords had surrounded him. Suddenly, during the mist of the chaos and carnage, Ryoga found himself surrounded by more than a dozen yellow and blue robotic warriors. They aimed their bolters towards the yellow and black spotted bandanna. Ryoga was in serious trouble, and although he could take a couple of ki or chi hits, there was no way he was going to be able to dodge all the bullets.

A black blur appeared from nowhere, was dismantling each of the warriors one by one before they had a chance to react to the sudden attack. A moment later, all that was left of them was a huge pile of yellow and blue parts on the ground. Standing in the centre of the pile with his back to Ryoga was black-cloaked man.

"Ranma, what the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Ryoga, as he would recognise that pigtail anywhere.

Ranma turned around and grinned. "Why, saving you again, of course, P-Chan!"

Ryoga stared at Ranma before regaining his composure. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, RANMA!" Ryoga fell back into his normal routine.

Ranma ignored his outburst and walked towards him. "Shut up, Ryoga! Tell me, what has happened to Ukyo and Shampoo!" he shouted at him. Ryoga was taken aback as he had never seen Ranma act this way before; usually he was carefree and easygoing.

"WHAT ABOUT POOR LITTLE AKANE? DON'T YOU CARE FOR YOUR FIANCÉE!" Ryoga cried out. 

Ranma uncharacteristically punched Ryoga hard in the face before grabbing his shirt. "Listen up, Ryoga, not once have I told about your secret. Remember the time when I led you to school and back every single day and sparred with you, not once did I complain!" Ranma said angrily. "So cut me some slack, why don't you!" Ranma released him.

Ryoga remained silent as he started to think about what Ranma had stated. Yes, it was true that Ranma had not told of his curse to anyone and he did help him when he was young and at school when no else did. Ryoga sighed and leaned against a wall. "You have been true to your word, Ranma. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to anyone, especially to you, but you have been acting like a jerk ever since you arrived at the Tendo… I'm sorry." Ryoga bowed his head in shame. 

"You knew?" Ranma asked in surprise. 

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, I knew. Although your acting had improved quite tremendously, I could still see right through you. Remember those drama classes we had?" 

"But what was with 'Die Ranma!' this and 'Die Ranma!' that?" Ranma enquired.

Ryoga smirked. "One word - training. You were the best sparring partner that I have ever had and I didn't want you getting soft on me. Besides, if I didn't make the others think I was trying to kill you, I wouldn't have learnt the Bakusai Tenketsu or Shishi Höködan."

Ranma sat besides him as he pulled up his knees towards his chest. "I'm sorry, too, for teasing you all the time, but it was the only way to get you to fight me properly."

Ryoga stared at Ranma. He had never apologised to him for teasing him. "I was right, wasn't I?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, you were right. How about you, Ryoga? Are you still obsessed with Akane?" Ryoga remained silent for a moment. "To be honest, I liked Akane at first, but she was so obsessive sometimes that it was beginning to freak me out, especially her mallets."

Ranma chuckled. "Like the time Akane tried to get you a HOT bath." Ryoga punched his arm, which would've left a huge purple bruise on anyone apart from Ranma.

"Ouch!" Ranma pretended to be hurt. "Seriously, we're a right couple of misfit martial artists aren't we?"

Ryoga smiled. "You sure got that right." 

"Anyway, what happened to Ukyo and Shampoo? I just saw their restaurants burnt down," Ranma asked, concerned appeared on his face.

"Hmm…" A thoughtful look appeared on his face. "I'm sorry Ranma, I just don't know what happened to them. I was making my way to the Tendo Dojo." Ryoga saw the sadness in his face. "Cheer up, Ranma. Ukyo and Shampoo are experienced fighters apart from… and I quote, 'an uncute tomboy.'" Ranma smiled at Ryoga's attempts to cheer him up. 

Ranma got and extended his hand out to Ryoga. "Friends for life?"

Ryoga stared at Ranma's offer of friendship and then stared directly in his eyes to see if they was any hint that he was joking, but all he saw was a look of seriousness. Ryoga smiled as he accepted Ranma's offer. "Friends for life. Just remember, Ranma, just because we are genuinely friends doesn't mean I'm going soft on you. I will still try to beat the living hell of you, but I will try not to kill you." Ryoga tried to put a serious expression on his face, but failed as his face cracked into laughter.

Ranma laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come on, let's go and find the ringleaders and give them hell!"

Ryoga smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Lead the way."

***

Cypher had just finished taking care of the third Khorne Berzerker that had tried to ambush him as he was searching for any survivors. So far, he hadn't found anyone, most of the civilians having either been slaughtered or fled the district in terror. All around was the din of a bloody slaughter rather than a proper battle: the sickening clash of cold steel on warm flesh; the screams of the dying and the wounded; the bellowing of war cries and the screeches of inhuman foes. Cypher looked about him and all was in disarray with no pattern or plan.

Earlier he had seen the élite assault of the Worldeaters clash and mingle with the Japanese army, their obsolete rifles and machine guns bouncing off the power armour like they were using pea-shooters against armoured tanks. Cypher watched helplessly as the crazed warriors routed the Japanese army, though they had put up a good fight for roughly two minutes. As they weren't Imperial guard, discipline broke down and they fled. Cypher looked away in disgust as the poor and terrified soldiers were either cut down mercilessly or ridded with bolt shells.

Finding himself at a pause in the fighting, Cypher looked about, gripping his C'Tan Phase sword in one hand and his modified plasma pistol in the other. Cypher could feel in his bones that they were fighting a losing battle unless something happened that would turn the tide. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Ranma and Tenchi trying to direct the terrified civilians to safety.

"By my reckoning they outnumber us twenty to one," Cypher informed Ranma, who was busy helping a young girl.

"I know," Ranma answered, trying to pry off the girl's death grip.

Ranma then led to the girl to Katsuhito who then led her to safety. "Now where do we start?" Ranma asked.

"How about right here and right now!" Ranma, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryoga and Cypher turned around to see dozens of ugly-looking Youma, red armoured Berzerkers and Thousands Sons marines led by a blond-haired general, and a weird-looking muscular man wielding a huge axe.

"KILL THEM!" the blond-haired general replied.

"Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for Khorne!"

'It's always the same chant; this is getting tedious!' Jadeite thought.

"Ryoko and Ryoga, you take care of their henchmen!" 

"Tenchi you take care of the blond-haired general!"

"What are you going to do, Ranma?" Ryoga asked. "You'd better not try running away from this. I know this is all your fault, Ranma!"

Ranma smirked. "Me and Cypher will be taking care of the rest!" 

"Does everyone know what they are doing?" Ranma asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, it's time to kick ass!" 

***

The fight between Tenchi and Jadeite was particularly short. Although both were experienced swordsmen, Tenchi was the better man and he managed to thrust his sword past Jadeite's defences and into his chest. Jadeite dropped his black sword and staggered back, clutching his bloody chest, as the mark of Khorne start to glow bright red.

'Well, that was easy.' Tenchi sheathed his sword and turned to see if he could help the others.

"Not so fast, mortal!"

Tenchi froze as he heard a voice that was so cold and sinister that it sent chills up his spine. He slowly turned around to see Jadeite's chest wound healing up; but the most startling thing was that his clear blue eyes were replaced with dark orbs. Jadeite stepped forward, picked up his black sword and grinned evilly. "You are not off the hook yet!" He laughed as he was bathed in a dark aura. Tenchi unsheathed his sword and stepped back, shielding his eyes as some sort of transformation began.

Jadeite's whole body writhed and twisted as his skeleton and internal organs reorganised themselves from within. Black, bone-like stumps appeared from between his shoulder blades, growing at a grossly accelerated rate until a great pair of bat-like wings unfurled behind him, blotting out the light of the sun. Leg joints bent backwards painfully and the snout of an animal burst through his skull. And all the time the Time Warrior's body grew in size as the daemon possessing it drew on the energy of the warp to fuel its transformation.

Tenchi tried to turn away from the sickening transformation in disgust but couldn't. Once the transformation was complete, Jadeite, one of Beryl's generals, was no more and in his place stood a towering and gargantuan Bloodthirster of Khorne, his sword changed accordingly by the transformation to a huge, pitch-black broadsword.

Tenchi stared upwards. "That was different." He wondered as he saw Ryoko and Ryoga staring at the huge daemon, thinking in the lines of: 'Where the hell did he come from?'

Meanwhile…

Ranma was busy dealing with Kharn's bodyguards, especially the one wielding the Glaive like a madman. Cypher, seeing his chance, rushed forward, taking out the nearest opponent under the hail of bullets, in an effort to take out the leader of the assault force, Kharn the Betrayer. Kharn stood still as recognition appeared on his face. "Cypher!" he said out loud.

Cypher's path was blocked as two of Kharn's bodyguards stepped in front of him and crossed their scythe-like weapon to prevent him from getting to their leader.

"Come out and face me, Kharn!" Cypher shouted. "Or are you a too cowardly to face me!" he taunted the champion of Khorne.

Kharn waved his Gorechild, indicating them to back off. "It's been a long time since I have seen you, Fallen Angel. I'm surprised that you are here on this pathetic world," he said as approached Cypher carefully.

"Tell me, what brings you here?" Kharn inquired, stopping just a few metres from Cypher.

Cypher remained silent, his pistols hanging by his side.

Ranma noticed that all of Kharn's bodyguards were attacking him and only him and was wondering what his friend was doing. He was surprised to see him, standing there, listening to the leader of the Khorne Berzerkers.

"Well, Cypher?" Kharn asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"Cypher, what the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Ranma as he punched and kicked a Berzerker.

Kharn looked over to Cypher's companion. "So you are working for him. How much is he paying you, or does he have something you want?" Kharn grinned. "Whatever he is offering you, I will make it three times as much. So how about it, will you work for me?" he offered.

Ranma kicked the warrior wielding the Glaive before breaking through the Khorne ranks and rushing up to Cypher. "What is he on about?" Ranma enquired, unsheathing his Lion Sword in preparation of combat.

Kharn glared at Ranma. "Oh, didn't you know?" He turned his attention towards Cypher. "Why, Cypher, didn't you tell him the truth about what you do for a living?"

"Shut up, Kharn!" growled Cypher as he drew his phase sword and thrust it at him. Kharn parried the blow with his axe naturally.

"What does he mean, Cypher?" Ranma asked, confused by Kharn's statement.

"Cypher, is a Fallen Angel, a ruthless mercenary working for the highest bidder, and he will easily stab you in the back if things don't go his way. He has worked with me many times and is known as Cypher the Damned for his part in the slaughter of millions of people on Achenar." Cypher tried to stab Kharn with his sword, though he effortlessly dodged his attempts.

Ranma stared in shock and waited for Cypher to deny the lies against his honour.

"Cypher, is this true?" Ranma demanded as he stepped away from him, feeling a cold dagger striking at his heart when Cypher didn't saying anything to deny it.

Cypher glanced over his shoulder. "Ranma, I'm sorry for not telling you but..." He sighed deeply. "I cannot not explain it to you. Perhaps later, once we have dealt with these guys." Cypher turned his attention to his opponent. "Kharn, this is between you and me!"

Kharn nodded. "Very well, you and me, one on one, no interference!" 

Kharn pointed to Ranma. "Kill him anyway you like!" Kharn's bodyguards looked towards Ranma and charged.

***

For what seemed like an eternity the two exchanged blows, their weapons ringing relentlessly together, one occasionally scoring a light wound on the other, until both had blood streaming from a dozen cuts. Cypher felt no tiredness in his limbs and it was obvious that Kharn had barely even started; rage and hatred could be seen in his glowing eyes. The battle would last an eternity or more if all remained equal. Cypher's white robe was drenched with his crimson blood. 'What wouldn't I give for a suit of power armour right now," Cypher thought. He knew he had to be extra careful when dealing with Kharn and his dreaded Gorechild. His chaos armour prevented Cypher from getting a clean hit with his C'Tan phase sword. Kharn suddenly made it past Cypher's defences and managed to graze his left sword arm. Cypher reeled back clutching his arm, but was surprised when the champion of Kharn didn't press his attack.

"I see you have improved. You seem to be relying on hand weapons rather than your pistol, Cypher!" Kharn said as he raised his Gorechild in the air. "Ready for round two?" Cypher nodded after wrapping a quick makeshift bandage around his arm while Kharn waited patiently. Receiving the nod from him, Kharn charged forward.

So swift was the attack that Cypher barely had time to defend himself. From the first blow, Cypher knew that his life was at stake. He knew that Kharn was one of the best fighters he had ever encountered; his name instilled dread and fear into everyone. So feared was this warrior that entire planets would give up without a fight—but that didn't mean that Kharn would let them off that lightly. Although he had received some extra training in close combat from Katsuhito and Ranma, he was still not as good as those two; but good enough against others. Kharn was as fast, as strong, and as skilled as Cypher. As the fight continued, now and then one of them would launch an attack with blistering speed, only to be parried by equal skill.

Cypher was feeling aches and pains in his entire body as the sheer ferocity and strength of Kharn's numerous blows were weakening him. Soon, only pure determination and willpower kept Cypher from giving, remembering that if he died here he would break his oath to Ranma. Cypher smirked, brought his phase sword up, and charged.

Kharn was surprised by his renewed attack for but a moment as he redoubled his efforts to counterattack Cypher's sudden burst of energy. Kharn thrived on combat and this sudden turnabout excited him as his Blood Fury of Khorne reached another level. "Blood for the Blood God!" he bellowed out as he forced Cypher back against a wall. In a last, desperate move, both men struck with all they had. Cypher's phase sword flew out of his hand while Kharn's chainaxe crashed into his ribs and would've killed him instantly were it not for his force field absorbing most of the impact before it blew a fuse.

Cypher collapsed to his knees, fighting for breath as he felt the bone shield of his chest cavity shatter under the sheer impact. Blood pouring from his body, too much for even the Larraman cells to halt, Cypher knew that he was beaten and looked up to see Kharn overshadowing him, his hand outstretched in a friendly gestured.

"Cypher, today is not a good day for you to die! Join me as my general, just like old times, like we did during Achenar," Kharn said in a tone of voice that he rarely used. "Our blood has been spilt today, for though our path has been long and bloody, you have served your lord with unflinching courage and the honour of a true courageous warrior. Why must you fight and die here for a rotted corpse or human?" Kharn enquired.

"I am not here for the Emperor," Cypher answered in a calm and collected tone.

"Oh? Whom do you fight for, Cypher?" Kharn wondered.

"That human is whom I fight for, and I have sworn to protect him with my life. He is my Lord and Primarch, Ranma Saotome!" Cypher exclaimed as he picked up a glass shard and thrust the shard into Kharn's thigh joint.

Kharn looked down at the glass shard sticking out as though he had suffered nothing more than a scratch. "So be it. I shall have your head!" He then gripped the handle of Gorechild in both of his hands and swung it in a wide arc. Cypher bowed his head and waited for the blow, hoping that it would be swift clean as it took his head from his shoulders.

It never came...

A loud noise came from his left, leaving an unbearable ringing in his ear; he recognised it as steel clashing with steel. Cypher glanced up to see his lord and Primarch, Ranma Saotome, locked in test of strength. Sweat poured from his and Kharn's faces.

"Who are you?" Kharn demanded. He had never met someone that could equal him in terms of strength unless they were some sort of daemon.

"Ranma Saotome at your service!" he said in a mocking tone as he pushed the Berzerker champion back with all of his reserves strength.

Kharn stepped back a few steps. "You're Ranma Saotome? I had expected something better than a wimpy looking mortal!" Kharn mocked as he lowered his Gorechild to one side. "Try your best shot, Primarch!"

Ranma smirked as leapt high into the air towards him and . . .

"Revised Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma gave Kharn a couple of thousand punches rather than his usual few hundred, each one harder than the last. Ranma finished it off with a brutal uppercut towards the chin.

Kharn was sent flying across a few hundred metres as he skirted across the concrete paving. Kharn slowly rose off the guard. "I still fight on!" Kharn said.

'Man, this guy is as stubborn as Kuno!' Ranma thought as he concentrated on his internal energy. Kharn's expression suddenly changed to curiosity; Ranma was starting to glow a darker colour than normal.

"Nekoken Kijin Raishü Dan!" 

Two pure ki blades were fired toward the Khorne Champion. Kharn, seeing the two blades heading toward him, immediately tried to dodge them, but failed as they were travelling faster than he could move. The first blade ripped through his armoured shoulder like a hot knife through butter as sparks and blood appeared. The second slashed against Kharn's waist, cutting through inch-thick ceramite plates and flesh alike, severing some power cables and fibre bundles which was having some serious effects on Kharn's auxiliary systems. Kharn's power armour was warning him that he had just lost the majority of systems controlling his movements. Seeing Ranma with a large grin on his face, Kharn immediately pulled out his MK1 plasma pistol and it began to charge up.

Ranma rushed forward with inhuman speed. "DON'T MOVE!" he said very loudly.

"Möko Kaimon Ha!" Ranma threw both his arms in a curving motion away from him as he gave Kharn a powerful kick towards his chest area at the same time. Kharn was thrown through a building and carried on going through at least a couple of other building until his momentum halted against a large, steel reinforced post.

Ranma winced when Kharn slammed at the post. "You know, Ranma, that was overkill," a weak voice said.

Ranma spun around to see Cypher trying to get up, clutching his chest as he had difficulties in breathing. Cypher looked towards him and raised his plasma pistol at him. Ranma stared in shock and disbelief that his best friend would turn against him; maybe Kharn was right.

"DUCK!" Cypher said loudly as he fired a few plasma rounds. Ranma heard his warning and dived forward as the plasma bolts slammed into a couple of Khorne Berzerkers who was about to sneak up behind him. The Khorne Berzerkers fell backwards with smoking pouring out of their armour. Ranma quickly got up and rushed towards Cypher who had collapsed against a wall. "Cypher are you alright?" he asked, concern apparent on his face.

"I've had worse," Cypher simply replied.

"We have to get you out of here!" Ranma said as he tried to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine, Ranma. Just got the crap kicked out of me, that's all," Cypher hastily said.

Ranma glared at Cypher. "You sure?"

"I'm fine, honestly, see..." Cypher showed his wounds were starting to heal up. "Now go and help Tenchi and others!" 

Ranma was still unconvinced. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Cypher rolled his eyes and pointed. "GO!"

"Alright, I'm going," Ranma replied.

'Now where is my sword?' Cypher looked around the rubble.

***

The battle between Tenchi and Jadeite the Bloodthirster was brutal and swift. While Jadeite tried to hack Tenchi with horrendously powerful, lightning-fast attacks, Tenchi easily matched the ferocity of the frenzied Jadeite thanks to Katsuhito's training and Ranma's sparring. Hundreds of attacks were traded between the pair in the first three minutes of combat alone. Tenchi, fuelled by the power of his Jurai heritage, attacked in a blur of movement while also protecting himself from the scores of hits from Jadeite that would have killed a normal mortal. At one point, Jadeite stumbled after a vicious blow nearly severed his leg at the knee joint. With a mighty clash he fell on the concrete ground, splintering it into thousands of pieces. Enraged, it stood quickly, blood dripping from its heavily muscled form as the ground trembled beneath its cloven hooves.

With a powerful leap it launched itself into the air, beating its immense wings. It swooped towards Tenchi in an effort to smash him beneath its bulk. Ranma was close by and saw his friend unable to move and about to become a smear on the pavement. He rushed forward and roughly pushed Tenchi to one side while simultaneously unsheathing his Lion Sword as they was no time for anything else. In desperation he lunged forward towards the descending Bloodthirster. Driving the golden blade up into the greater daemon's belly, its own momentum impaled the creature, though not enough to actually kill as he had just missed piercing its dark heart. Jadeite inhumanly screeched in agonising pain as he ploughed into the path causing great rents to appear in the stone surface.

Ranma breathed heavily. He reckoned that had he been just a fraction too slow, he would probably be a bloody smear right now. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and would've taken him out were it not for him sensing a familiar Jurai aura. Glancing up, he could see Tenchi with a smile on his face that silently thanked him for saving his life.

Ranma smiled back saying he would do it all over again for a friend. Katsuhito watched from afar, a smile appearing on his features as he had seen what had taken place between his grandson and that red demon monster. Seeing Ranma acting on instinct and saving Tenchi without a second thought warmed his heart and he cursed himself for not adopting him the first time he appeared at the Masaki shrine. He would have been a good older brother for Tenchi and a welcome member of the family.

A sudden idea popped into his head. 'Hmm… maybe there is a way in getting him into the family,' Katsuhito thought. But there was one thing that was bothering him: Ranma liked Sasami and Tsunami, but did he know that Sasami and Tsunami were the same person?

From the crystalline starship Ry-Ohki, Sasami watched the progress of the battles with keen interest, especially Ranma's.

Washu was watching the young princess rather than the actual battle. 'Hmm… Sasami seems to have a crush on this young man and so does my sister; she's been acting a bit weird,' Washu thought. It suddenly dawned on her like a ton of bricks (not literally!). Washu started to laugh from her invisible seat as she finally pieced it all together. "Hehe! I just hope Ranma knows what he about to get himself involved in." A shining glint appeared in her eyes. Ayeka and Sasami stared at the red-haired scientist before returning their attention to the battle. Ry-Ohki just meowed loudly. Ranma sneezed twice.

***

Ranma had just finished dispatching one of Kharn's élite Berzerkers in brutal hand-to-hand combat when his natural instincts started to kick in. Ranma dived forward just in time as he narrowly avoided being crushed to death by something big and heavy that had appeared from nowhere. Getting up from the ground, Ranma looked up to see one of the Berzerkers standing above him with a smirk on his face as he raised his chainaxe high into the air. Ranma had no time to react as the Berzerker bought down his axe, intending to split his head open with it.

Suddenly Ryoga appeared from nowhere and shoulder-barged the Khorne Berzerker, sending him straight into a nearby house.

"We are even now, Ranma!" Ryoga said before heading down the alleyway, having spotted a couple of those blue and yellow warriors about to gun down a couple of civilians who were trying to escape the carnage.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga extended his index finger towards the concrete paving, sending millions of pieces towards them, and shedding the warriors to metal ribbons.

Ranma was grateful that Ryoga was on his side for once, and he glanced over his shoulder to see what it was that was trying to kill him. At first, he thought it was Doombreed coming back from the warp wanting bitter revenge for their last encounter. Ranma had an eye for detail—especially for opponents he had fought before—and on closer inspection, he noticed the armour that the creature wore was not the same as Doombreed. Instead of the brass-golden armour, it looked like the power armour the Khorne Berzerkers had on, but twenty sizes too small for him. Ranma turned around and looked upwards to see two burning eyes filled with pure hatred and rage staring down on him.

'Not a Daemon Prince again!' Ranma groaned inwardly. He got into an offensive stance holding his Lion Sword in his right hand, but allowed the Prince to make the first move.

"Hello brother!" the Daemon spoke catching Ranma off guard momentarily; usually the Daemons would attack first then perhaps talk later. "It is so good to finally meet you at last," the Daemon Prince said in an almost friendly tone that was beginning to make Ranma a bit edgy.

"Who the hell are you!" Ranma shouted at the massive Daemon Prince.

The Daemon pretended to be hurt and shocked. "Don't you recognise your own brother?"

"Err… I don't seem to recall having a Daemon Prince in the family!" Ranma answered in a sarcastic tone.

The Daemon Prince glared at Ranma for mocking him. "Very well, you have probably heard of me. I am Angron, formerly known as the Primarch of the Worldeaters Legion, now Daemon Prince of Khorne."

"Ranma Saotome, Martial Artist and Primarch of the Emperor," Ranma replied in formal manner.

"Now that we have formally been introduced, I have a proposition that may be of interest to you before I kill you," Angron said; it would have been odd anywhere except Nerima—a huge, powerful Daemon talking formally to a human during a hectic battle.

"I'm listening," Ranma said as he side kicked a Berzerker who had tried to creep up behind him in the head.

"What I am proposing to you may benefit the both of us. Together we shall rule this pathetic world and this universe as battle brothers. What do you say to that? Join me, or die on this pathetic planet." Angron gave his ultimatum to the Primarch of Chaos.

Angron grinned evilly, having full confidence that Ranma would accept his generous proposition of power beyond his dreams, especially after the life that Ranma had had when he was growing up. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryoga and Cypher watched in dread and fear as they saw Ranma thinking it over.

"Join me and we shall once again become a family," Angron added to tempt Ranma to the dark side of Chaos. M'Kachan and N'Kari watched with interest from afar, wondering why that hadn't occurred to them in the first place rather than trying to overpower him. The Dark Gods were wondering which faction would Ranma join—or would he become the Warmaster of all four powers like Horus was.

Everyone knew that Ranma had had a difficult and harsh upbringing, and it was a miracle that Ranma had turned out the way he was instead of becoming like Genma, or worse, Happosai. Everyone, especially Tenchi and Sasami, hoped that Ranma wouldn't accept Angron's temptation of power.

Ranma took a few moments to think about it before looking up at him and smiling brightly.

"Your offer of power sounds tempting and I am intrigued by it…" Ranma said. Angron smiled evilly—he had finally gotten through to Ranma dark side! Ryoko was about to blast Ranma, but Cypher managed to stop her.

Ryoko glanced over her shoulder to see Cypher shaking his head. Cypher had years of experience in working with many sinister and dishonourable characters in his life—many of whom would murder their own grandmothers for only a small fraction in power—if their granny didn't get them first, of course.

Ranma wasn't one of them. Despite his upbringing by Genma (he made a mental note to beat the little hell out of him when this was over) Ranma was still honourable, kind and a forgiving type of person. Ranma's true nature was said to be a man of few words, who was unfailing warm, polite and kind to all, even those who had tried to kill him repeatedly. These traits earned him the friendship of many potential enemies such as Ukyo, Tenchi and Cypher.

"…But I politely refuse your offer as it means the slaughter of millions of innocent people and total carnage. Besides, I'd rather keep my own appearance, thank you very much, and I already have a family here in this world," Ranma answered Angron, wiping the smirk off his face before being replaced with infuriation.

"So be it!" Angron leapt towards Ranma, gripping his double-headed axe of Khorne. "You are a fool for not accepting my generous proposal!" 

"Bring it on!" Ranma charged forward while the rest of gang dealt with the rest of the Berzerkers, the Thousand Sons and Jadeite/Bloodthirster. 

The battle between Ranma and Angron was very different to the battle he'd had in Juuban against Doombreed. This was mainly due to Angron being a former Primarch and a very experienced veteran in the art of war. A flurry of blows was launched at Ranma, who was surprised at the sheer speed that the Daemon Prince was moving at considering his size and mass.

Ranma was forced to draw upon all his reserves to fend off his inhuman strikes. For a moment Ranma was confused. This opponent wasn't like Doombreed; Angron was a far tougher opponent than he had encountered before, possessing a formidable defence—especially with that massive axe of Khorne, which he was using both defensively and offensively.

'Damn, he is good!' Ranma thought as he cursed himself for underestimating his opponent. He was indeed skilled judging from the manner in which he had managed to parry his attack while continuing with his onslaught of blows. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Ryoko, Katsuhito, and Ryoga were having trouble dealing with the constant wave of Khorne Berzerkers, Thousand Sons, and the hordes of Daemons appearing from random places, while at the same time aiding the people away from the battle site. Cypher was still having trouble dealing with the Khorne champion who was trying to slice him in half with his Berzerker Glaive. Despite having a broken arm, fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder, he was still putting up a good fight. Far over to his right, he could just barely see Tenchi dealing with the Jadeite/Bloodthirster and he was currently having difficulties.

Assuming a defensive stance, Ranma waited for the next attack and focused on how to deal with Angron. The Daemon Prince stopped as he outstretched his large, bat-like wings and started to flap them rapidly, creating a huge gust of wind and debris that flew towards Ranma. Ranma didn't have time to erect a proper defence as he narrowly dodged various objects such as glass bottles, wooden shrapnel, bricks etc. Ranma was able to dodge most of the objects, which could've killed him in an instant, but his clothes were torn and shredded in many places due to the small, sharp objects that he couldn't avoid. 

Ranma decided to go on the offensive, as waiting for Angron to make a mistake was not paying off. So as soon as Angron stopped his sudden gust attack, Ranma leapt high into the air, unleashing his speed and strength in a flurry of blistering slashes and attacks with his powersword, following up with the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken for good measure.

Angron had trouble dealing with Ranma's sudden burst of energy as he tried to block his incredibly swift attack with the length of his axe. What Angron didn't expect was Ranma exchanging his sword attacks for his fists, and he reeled back in confusion as he received a couple of hundred punches to his head. Ranma backflipped off Angron and landed in front of him, trying to get his breath back before attacking again.

Angron coughed bloodily. "Is that the best you can do, Primarch?" he taunted Ranma to try that again. Angron looked around to see his men falling back due to the beating that Ryoko and Ryoga was giving them. Angron decide to ignore Ranma for a moment and tried to rally his men.

"THERE SHALL BE NO RETREAT, THERE SHALL BE NO SURRENDER, ONLY VICTORY OR DEATH! I WILL DEAL WITH ANYONE WHO RETREATS OR SURRENDERS! IN THE NAME OF KHORNE, THE BLOOD MUST FLOW!" Angron exclaimed in a loud voice, which could be heard for miles around. He raised his axe into the air, which had the effect of driving the nearby warriors into killing frenzy.

Cypher, Tenchi, Ryoga, Katsuhito, and Ryoko were forced back by the renewed assault from the Khorne Berzerkers. "Ranma, we can't hold them off for any longer!" Tenchi shouted, almost exhausted from his fight with Jadeite.

"There are too many of them even for me!" Ryoga said as he grabbed a Khorne Berzerker by the arm before lifting him into the air and throwing him at his group, who were preparing to rush towards him.

Seeing the sword was a couple of yards away from where they were, Tenchi rushed over and was about to pick it up when a hoofed foot slammed against the blade, preventing Tenchi from retrieving Ranma's Lion Sword. Tenchi immediately got out his Tenchiken and a thin, blue blade appeared.

Angron laughed, "You think that puny weapon is going to hurt me, mortal?"

Angron's smirk was wiped off his face as Tenchi activated his Jurai heritage and his wings came to life as a second sword and armour appeared. "Well, that was different," Angron muttered as he was forced back, allowing Tenchi to grab the Lion Sword from off the ground.

"Hey, Ranma! Catch!" Tenchi threw the sword towards Ranma who instinctually caught the hilt and rushed over to aid Tenchi against Angron, who by now was really pissed.

"Ranma—" [dodge] "—are you okay?" Tenchi asked.

Ranma smiled. "Yeah, just got the wind—" he parried the blow; "—knocked out of me. I'm going to feel it tomorrow." Tenchi laughed, but maintained his focus on the threat they were engaged in.

"Well, let's live to tell about to our children—" [ducks] "—it's sure going to be more interesting than a normal fairytale," Tenchi replied as he narrowly avoided Angron's fist.

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Have you decided who you're going marry, then?" 

Tenchi blushed in embarrassment before answering: "Err… Ranma, I don't think it's appropriate right now!"

"Fine, but you are telling me after all of this is behind us!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Stop ignoring me!" Angron shouted, as he had never seen anyone taking this so easily.

Ranma and Tenchi looked at each other before smirking as they started to swing their weapons in a pincer movement. This caught the Daemon Prince off guard as the two blades destroyed Angron's battleaxe, chopping it into three pieces. 

"Tenchi, you go and help Ryoko and Ryoga; I think they need your help more. I shall deal with him!" Ranma ordered.

Tenchi nodded. "Look after yourself, Ranma." 

"You too," Ranma replied as he watched Tenchi leap over some rubble to where the rest of the gang were.

Angron somehow materialised a black sword in his hands as he charged toward Ranma. "The Dark Gods tell me that if I am to slay you, I shall become the most powerful Primarch of them all!" he said. "And by Khorne, it shall happen!" Angron bellowed out as he bought his black sword down. Ranma took two swift steps to the left without thinking, totally focused. Realising that this fight had to end now he brought up his Lion Sword, which now glowed from within with a blue light just as when he had fought the Bloodletters. The chaos rune blade struck sparks from his Lion Sword as he parried the blow, swiftly riposting with a thrust to the armoured gut of Angron. Normally, mortal weapons would have bounced harmlessly off the hell-forged brass armour, but the Lion Sword was special, and Ranma had finally unlocked it secret. 

The Lion Sword wasn't an ordinary powersword as he and Cypher had at first thought it to be, but something more ancient and deadly to forces of Chaos, especially the Daemons of the Dark Gods. The legendary Lion Sword was actually a psychic force weapon; a cross between the weapons used by the Librarians of Adeptus Astartes and the Nemesis force weapons used by the Grey Knights of the Ordo Malleus. During Ranma's stay with the Masaki family, Katsuhito mentioned that the sword was very susceptible to certain energy sources but he couldn't determine what they were. Ranma finally realised that if he applied some of his ki energy into the blade as he did with the Nekoken sword, it would activate some of its hidden powers.

Angron roared in pain as the glowing blue blade imbedded itself deep into his side. The Daemon Primarch dropped to his knees, thick blood drooling from his slack features; he had never expected his Primarch brother to have a force weapon and cursed himself for not noticing it earlier.

Looking up, blood drooling from his lips, he could see Ranma breathing heavily and poised to deliver the final blow, his Lion Sword now glowing brighter than ever. Angron coughed crimson ichor before glaring at Ranma. "So, Ranma, it seems you are the better man. Finish me off now, brother," Angron said as he slowly reached for the hilt of his Daemon rune sword.

Ranma said nothing as he stepped forward slowly, gripping his sword and preparing to decapitate the Daemon Primarch with one swift blow; but he made the crucial mistake of hesitating as Angron's last words got to him. Angron, seeing Ranma's mistake, threw his rune weapon like a spear in desperation.

Ranma narrowly parried Angron's sword and cursed himself again for not finishing off the Daemon Prince. He then saw the Daemon Primarch fly up into the sky and away from him. Ranma was about to give chase when he sensed two auras appearing just behind him. Spinning around quickly, Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, as it wasn't a daemon as he had at first thought it to be.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Ranma approached them in a friendly manner, lowering his sword as he saw two girls dressed similarly to the Sailor Senshi, though their primary colours were different to those of the other Senshi he had seen.

"Never seen you two before? Where are the other companions?" Ranma asked.

The two girls remained silent as they focused on the target that Sailor Pluto had said to eliminate for the good of the Crystal Tokyo. Ranma immediately sensed he was in trouble when he noticed the deadly glint in their eyes.

"WORLD SHAKING!" A yellow ball of energy as the ground shook.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" A massive funnel of water appeared from nowhere.

'Oh Shit!' he thought, and barely erected a defence against the seemingly sudden betrayal of the Sailor Senshi. Ranma did just enough to keep from being killed, but was sent spawning across a few hundred metres. Cypher, Ryoga and the rest of Tenchi gang watched in disbelief having thought that the Sailor Senshi were on the good side, but seeing them attack Ranma for no apparent reason changed the view of that.

Ranma was shocked and stunned and tried to get up but suddenly collapsed as he felt his entire body racked with pain.

M'Kachan, Foulspawn and N'Kari suddenly appeared around the dazed and confused Ranma in a triangle as they tapped into the psychic warp streams. Washu was onboard Ry-Ohki monitoring the battle below when she suddenly picked up a huge increase in dark energy on her sensors. Pulling up a view screen, Washu saw that Ranma was in serious trouble. "Ayeka, get down there and warn Ranma of the danger!" Washu shouted to the Princess who obeyed without question as she was beamed down to where Tenchi and the gang currently were.

"Ayeka, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay onboard Ry-Ohki?" Tenchi said in surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi, but Lord Ranma is in serious trouble. You must help him," Ayeka said as she summoned her guardian logs to aid in their struggle.

"WHAT!" Tenchi immediately searched for Ranma on the battlefield, but was having trouble as hordes of Daemons were blocking his field of vision.

"I can't see him!" Tenchi said.

"He's over there!" Cypher said, tending to his injuries with a makeshift bandage.

"RANMA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Tenchi exclaimed as saw the danger his best friend was in and surged forward through the Khorne and Daemon ranks, smashing into the thin line that had been surrounding them. Tenchi forced his way through their ranks aided by Ryoko and Cypher who provided fire support as he ducked beneath chainaxes and powerswords, his sword deftly flicking out to cut down the nearest Berzerker or Daemon, but he was too late to help him.

"Huh?" Ranma shook off his dizziness. 

"Too late, foolish mortal!" M'Kachan smirked. "Thanks for the help!" he pointed toward the Senshi who had ambushed Ranma. The two Sailor Senshi were confused; they had thought that the Daemons should be aiding him, not the other way round.

"RANMA, THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE!" he exclaimed. "TZEENTCH'S FIRESTORM!" screamed M'Kachan as the immediate area around Ranma lit up with multitude of coloured flames.

"DOOMBOLT OF SLAANESH!" hissed N'Kari as a pure-black bolt of energy was sent towards Ranma.

"PLAGUE WINDS OF NURGLE!" muttered Foulspawn as a brownish tornado suddenly appeared behind Ranma.

"RANMA!" Sasami/Tsunami cried out as she watched the combined attacks from the Daemon Princes from Ry-Ohki.

Ranma closed his eyes and prayed silently as he braced himself, knowing full well that he would not survive even at full strength. If one or two magical attacks were aimed at him, he would have a fifty-fifty chance of survival, but three and in a weakened state, and his chances would be zero.

A massive explosion was seen for miles around as the combined attacks of three Daemon Princes merged together creating a chain reaction and causing a huge aftershock which blew down everything that wasn't solidly fixed. It even caused some of the building to collapse due to the structural damage caused by the fighting.

Sasami broke down and cried as Ayeka tried to help her while Washu watched the pair helplessly.

Cypher fell to his knees in shame as he had failed to keep his oath. Katsuhito prayed that Ranma would find a better life where he had gone; he had had so much potential for a skilled warrior at such young age.

Ryoko and Ryoga were enraged and doubled their efforts in beating the living heck out of everyone.

Tenchi had a pained expression on his face as he watched his best friend, someone whom he considered as an older brother, vaporised in the huge explosion. It was then replaced with cold steel fury at M'Kachan and Angron who were both busy laughing evilly.

The forces of Chaos cheered wildly before resuming to their jobs of pillaging and killing.

The Dark Gods of Chaos toasted each other as the thorn in their side had finally been taken care of.

Once the debris and dust had cleared, all that was left of Ranma Saotome was a huge crater. Upon closer inspection, at the bottom of the crater was the Lion Sword shattered in two.

***

Author's Note: 

Montymouse carefully walks onto the stage wearing a riot helmet and body armour whilst ignoring the glares from the audience, but notices that everyone is brandishing either particularly sharp implements or weapons.

Montymouse: Is this the end of Ranma Saotome?

The glares intensified with every second at the author.

Montymouse: (In deep thought) Hmm… maybe, or maybe not; but in the words of a famous Mazoku, aka The Trickster Priest, the Mysterious Priest, Namagomi, the fruitcake…

Unknown: GET ON WITH IT!

Montymouse: (Sighs) (Taps on his nose) "Sore wa himitsu desu." Or in English: "That is a secret!"

Montymouse: Look at the time, I have to be going now, bye! (Runs away from the mob of angry people for leaving them with an awkward ending.)

Montymouse: (shouts from a distance) Oh yeah, thanks for those who contributed to this stage of the story. I appreciate it very much. Until the next time, see ya.

Kharn the Betrayer: Gorechild – A huge and ancient chainaxe. Gorechild is an artefact from the Great Crusade. Gorechild's jagged whirring teeth were torn from the jaws of mica dragons on Luther Mcintrye; its haft is forged of adamantium; and its head is a full tree span across. It is a deadly weapon, capable of splitting an armoured Space Marine from head to crotch with one blow and is doubly dangerous in the hands of Kharn.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 18/02/03

Version 2.0 26/02/03

Version 3.0 27/08/03


	16. SS 01 The Fall of Kharn

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover/Battle Angel Alita Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. All other characters used belong to their respective owners. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this

Story Note: The timeline takes place after the end of the Forgotten Primarch of Chaos.

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

****

Sidestory one – The Assassination of Kharn the Betrayer 

***

A thin line of red traced the path of the blade and a trickle of blood ran down the length of the genetically enhanced warrior. The mysterious assassin released her tight grip on her victim and let the body of the Worldeaters marine fall to the ground silently before removing her C'Tan phase sword from his spinal column. She then dragged the corpse behind a rocky outcrop and destroying the body with highly hyphosphus quick burning incendiaries before she moved onto her primary target. 

Flicking opening a panel on her left wrist, she analysis the information being displayed before quickly closing it so to avoid being detected by any of the sentries patrolling the camp. From what we can tell from her, she was about fair height cladded in black armour of a Callidus assassin that shaped around her curves like a second skin. Her bright blue eyes narrowed at the Worldeaters camp. 

"For what you did to my Ranma-sama, you Kharn, will pay for your crimes." she whispered before flicking her red pigtail over her shoulder. A deadly glint in her eye as her hand rested on her neural shredder.

"Come on, we don't have all day." She whispered. She quietly indicated for her accompanist that the area was clear. A beautiful black haired girl cladded in the same black armour appeared out of the shadow as she made her way to where her partner was waiting for her. Slung over her shoulder was Exitus rifle while near her waist was her C'Tan phase sword.

"What now, Ranko?" She asked the red hair girl.

Ranko silently pointed to the large tent in the middle of Worldeaters legion camp.

"Now we wait until it's dark, then we make our move, Alita." Ranko said to her sister and smiled as she had still had a lot to learn in becoming one of Ranma's best imperial assassins. Although Alita wasn't her sister by blood, she felt a bond between them that could easily be described as a sister. 

Ranko smiled as she remembered the kindness and gentleness of her master when he had asked for nothing in return and allowing her to live her own life rather than returning back to the mirror where she came from. Although she couldn't get the love that she wanted from Ranma, she was happy being near him. 

Alita wondered what Ranko was smiling about, usually when she smiles like that, it either meant she was about to do something crazy or sudden change of plan. Alita started to smile as she also started to remember how she emerged in this universe and was given a choice by Ranma, something that she never given when she was in her own world. Mostly they would use her for their own purposes and then try to destroy her afterwards. She was thankful for Washu giving her a new body as she only emerged in this world with only a head, one arm and upper torso. She found to her surprise that the body she was given was also part biological where she could touch and feel like a normal human. 

"Then what?" Alita asked, knowing full well of what she planned to do.

"Then we shall give them hell." Ranko smiled evilly.

"Go now, up there and cover me," Ranko ordered as she started to descended down while using the large rocks and boulders as cover, making sure that she didn't attracted any attention towards her.

Alita nodded and silently made her way to the highest point where see could get the best line of sight with her Exitus rifle. A few moments later, Alita at her designated spot and lay on her stomach as she placed her rifle on the ground looking through the scope trying to see if she could spot her sister. 

Alita smiled as she watched how Ranko simply dispatched two more Khorne Berzerkers who were caught by surprise but made no attempt to sound the alarm. Alita watched in amazement at the sheer speed she moved as she expertly and intentional aimed for their vocal glands with her C'Tan phase sword while ripping out their spinal cords with her other hand. Alita suddenly noticed one of sentries was hiding in the shadows and saw the reflection of plasma gun levelled at her sister. Realizing that she hadn't noticed the third guard, Alita had to act quickly as she moved her rifle, she concentrated through spectroscopic sighting for a perfect headshot. Her scope crosshair turning from red to green to indicate that she had a perfect alignment. 

"Those who loses a limb, shall live to fight another day," Alita whispered, she carefully pulled the trigger of her Exitus rifle. A bright flash appeared and split second later, the Khorne Berzerker fell, his face blown away from the armour-piercing bullet, blood spewed from his neck.

"Those who loses their head, will not." Alita watched through her scope as Ranko silently crept into the main barrack tent of the Worldeaters legion and moments later. Alita moved from her position to a new location, just in case someone saw the flash from her rifle barrel.

*** 

Ranko slowly entered the tent and saw that most of the Khorne Berzerkers was either busily sharpening their chainaxes and powerswords while the rest watched the fight where one of them had insulted for a minor offense and had turned into a fight to the death. Ranko counted the amount of men in the tent before deciding to announce herself.

'Twenty against one, hmm?' She placed her hand on her hips, 'This will be fun.'

She then silently leapt high on the wooden beam before anyone noticed the black cladded assassin and walked carefully across it until she reached the central beam. Seeing that the Berzerkers were still unaware of her presence, she decided to crash the party with a high pitched scream. Her C'Tan phase sword coming to life as she bought the blade down on the nearest Khorne Berzerker, splitting his head like a ripe melon. Blood and brain tissue was splatter everywhere as absolute chaos and surprise was instilled in the warriors.

With speed the likes of which they had never seen, Ranko leapt from table to table. Her C'Tan blade darting left and right ripping out the throats of the traitorous marines before they had the chance to react to the situation. In the first few seconds of Ranko launching her assault, she had already caused a bloodbath worthy of any servant of Khorne but she wasn't doing this for the blood God. She was in debt to Ranma and those who oppose him and what he stands for, shall die by her hands. 

Ranko spotted something in the corner of her eye; two Berzerkers attempt to flee to the door to raise the alarm. They had only gone a few steps before Ranko bounded across the room in a single leap before dropping in front of them. In a furry of movement, she wrapped her arm around the Berzerker helm twisting it and snapping it neck like a twig, whilst at the same time thrusting the blade in her other hand into the lower spine of his companion, blood spewed everywhere. 

Leaping backwards onto a table, Ranko quickly surveyed the carnage in front of her.

'Hmm, eight confirm kills. Now where is he?' Ranko immediately thought as she cartwheel like an Olympic gymnastic as she dodged the oncoming bolt shells with elegance and ease. Her blade flicking in and out, wounding the nearest Berzerkers knowing full well that they won't live long due poison blade she was using. A dozen Berzerkers fell, as the volatile poison started to have it affect once it had entered their blood stream, screams and shouted was heard within the tent before falling face first on the dirty floor dead.

Three Khorne Berzerkers charged at the intruder with their chainaxes drawn and fought off her. Amazed that this girl could keep up with there pace of their attacks. They wonder how long she could keep this up until she backflipped off one of the Berzerkers. They watched as she reached for her utility belt and from where they were standing couldn't work out what she was taking out until she actually threw the objects.

Three glowing energy disks were thrown as the three projectiles hit her target with perfect accuracy. The three Khorne Berzerkers fell to the floor writhing in death spasms as the glowing disks attacked their central nervous systems while inflicting unbelievable pain at the same time.

Ranko smiled evilly before stepping over the twitching bodies when she saw her target standing only a couple of feet away from her, Kharn, champion of Khorne and her next target.

Kharn stared at the red haired assassin before saluting her in respect that such a small girl could cause this much mayhem in his camp. Kharn's eyes narrowed as he scanned the tent, seeing that only a few of his men had escaped from the tent before they were brutally slain. 

"Who are you?" Kharn inquired, glaring at full force at her while tightening his grip around his Gorechild.

Ranko simply flicked her long pigtail over her shoulder, "Ranko." She said, leaping onto a nearby table before leaping again towards him, her C'Tan phase sword drawn, glowing ever brighter.

"Die!" She screamed, bringing her blade down in a vicious arc.

Kharn taken back momentarily at the sheer speed that she moved at but quickly recovered in time to parry her glowing sword. Anger and rage began to course through him as the spirit of Khorne ran through his veins. Taking the offensive, Kharn launched a savage counter attack, wild rage guiding his Gorechild, whirling the chainaxe in wide arcs and overhead swings. Preventing the assassin from getting in closer for her to get in close and personal. Ranko anticipate this and ducked under his axe before launching her own counter attack, weaving her sword in bewildering, swirling arc through Kharn defenses. Once she was close enough to him, she then parried his Kharn axe with her sword while using her other hand to perform a technique that she learnt off Ranma.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranko cried out as her left-gloved hand suddenly blurred in a furry of movement in front of him.

Kharn took a few steps back as he tried parrying the sudden burst of movement from Ranko special attack. She was about backflip away from him but Kharn caught her ankle and threw her against the central wooden beam. Still holding onto her ankle, Kharn lifted her up before throwing her against a nearby table. With a loud crack, Ranko lay dazzled and confused, her body racked with pain at the viciousness of the attack. Kharn overshadowed her with a large smirk on his face as he lifted his axe high above his head and bought down in downward arc. 

Without thinking she rolled over to her left, just inches from where she would've been sliced into two. Ranko then jumped back to her feet while at the same time her martial arts senses suddenly warned her of an incoming attack. Ranko blocked a vicious blow from Kharn axe that was meant to remove her head, feeling the jarring impact numb her arm to the elbow, and ducked the reverse stroke. She then ducked again as she spun inside Kharn's guard and slashed her blade across his waist, drawing a bellow of pain and blood. Ranko blocked the swing of his axe, thrusting her sword into his shoulder as she concentrated on parrying the attack of his Gorechild, trying to prevent him from cleaving her head off her shoulder. 

During the mist of mortal combat, Ranko suddenly became aware of two dark auras behind her as her acute hearing heard the clicks of bolters being loaded. Without pausing, she grabbed one of the slained bodies and held it up with one hand, just in time as a hail of shells impacted violently against the dead corpse. Ranko then threw the corpse at Kharn to slow him down before she withdrawing her needle pistol from her belt and firing two quick rounds in succession at the two warriors, nailing both of them in head. Ranko then leapt forwards narrowing avoid Kharn's swing of his Gorechild as she turned her attention at her target. They slashed and struck, weaving, dodging and parrying, circling each other warily. Ranko used her superhuman speed and agility to her advantage while Kharn relied on his strength and power of his blows to defeat his foes. Now and then one of them would launch an attack with blistering speed and ferocity, only to be parried by equal skill.

Suddenly the red haired assassin saw her opportunity that she had been waiting for, Kharn had made the critical error in his judgement as he swung his Gorechild downwards with enough force and power that it buried the axe blade deep into the ground, pulling him off balance. Not wanting him to regain his balance, Ranko pounced, blow after blow fell upon him shedding his armour like it was paper before bringing her sword in a fierce overhead arc in tending to take the head of her target. Kharn was bloody and wounded in numerous place reacted instantly as he managed to pull his axe out of the ground just in time to parry her deathblow. Ranko then backflipped a few metres before he had the chance to strike at her. 

Ranko smiled, blushing aside her long red hair, waiting for him to make his first move, Kharn pulled out his arcane plasma pistol from his holster before firing a dozen or so rounds at her. Ranko's senses and foresight was so keen that she had reached a level that only a few could match. Her elegant and athletic body twisting and contorts like a leaf in the wind, dodging all of Kharn plasma fire. She continued her acrobatic performance, weaving and ducking the plasma bolts effortlessly, circling ever closer to her target intending to finish him off. 

"Stand still, witch!" Kharn cursed loudly, his plasma pistol reaching near critical levels due to overheating and continuous use.

Ranko leapt high into the air as Kharn watched helplessly when she removed three thin needles from her thigh belt and threw it with lightning speed and accuracy. The three sharp armour piercing tipped needles went straight through his armour plating and into his mortal flesh, paralysing his left leg as its toxins wretched havoc on his nervous systems and muscles. Kharn looked down in disbelief that such a small and insignificant weapon could halt a man such as he. He glanced over his shoulder to see her, standing there only a metre away from him as she levelled a large crystallised energy weapon.

"My turn." She simply said as she gently pulled the trigger.

Three energy bolts were fired in quick succession…

Kharn felt agonising pain; his left side was severely wounded and bloody. He collapsed, dropping his Gorechild, trying to regain his composure and strength from the energy blasts from the red haired devil. What seemed like an eternity, Kharn tired to push himself to his feet, but his legs were still paralysed and severed in mid-thigh, splintered bone gleaming whitely through his ancient armour. His rolled onto his back, reaching for his axe with his one remaining hand. 

His fingers closed on the haft as foot slammed down on the weapon. He looked up through dimming eyes, seeing her smiling evilly while holding her smoking neural shedder in one hand. Kharn tried to speak, but the words would not come. The Imperial assassin Ranko reached down with her long black gloved hand and pulled the axe from his hand. 

"Any last wishes before I kill you?" asked Ranko as she hefted the ancient axe effortlessly, feeling it's balance and weight while placing her foot firmly into his chest.

"Defeated by a girl, who would had thought? The Great Kharn of the Worldeaters." Kharn whispered quietly, "The call of death is a call of love. Death can be sweet if we answer it in the affirmative, if we accept it as one of the great eternal forms of life and transformation." 

Kharn looked up and glared at his executioner, "I have but one request."

"Name it," Ranko replied, twirling the huge axe in her small hands like pencil.

"I have fought and slained many foes with my Gorechild, all that I wish is that it's last kill shall be me." Kharn whispered his last request.

Ranko nodded, it was the least that she could do. Gripping its adamantium haft in both her hands, she raised the axe and brought it down on Kharn's neck with all of her strength. With a sickening crunch, the severed head of the once mighty Kharn rolled along the ground. 

"Nemo sine vitio est," Ranko quietly said before she threw the ancient axe away in disgust before making her way out of the tent calmly leaving a trail of blood and carnage behind her. The camp sirens could be heard but they were too late, she had completed her mission, now all she had to do is to escape back home in one piece.

End of Sidestory One

***

Author Note:

Although I still have problems at home which is affecting my Fanfiction writing, I have decided that I won't be quitting writing Fanfiction after all thanks to some persuasive emails I received from various readers especially from Random Tasking who threatens to blow my house up if I quit writing. Maybe once I dealt with my personal problems, I will continue to finish this story but right now I'm still sorting it out. 

To all everyone - Be extremely patience and maybe you might see the next chapter in this story. 

Anyway here a short scene somewhere further down the line for your enjoyment.


	17. 15 The Emperor's Talisman

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

Timeline:

****

Ranma ½ - This takes place before Ranma goes to fight Saffron at Mount Phoenix and has not met Nodoka yet. He had already beaten the living daylights of a majority of fighters including Prince Herb, Touma, Taro etc. He already knows all the Saotome moves include the forbidden techniques at an early age. 

****

Tenchi Muyo – The introduction of this particular Anime/Manga series takes place after OVA series 'Ry-Oh-Ki' but with the following changes, Kiyone from Tenchi universe will be introduced.

****

Sailor Moon – Queen Beryl and her generals still live. Timeline is messed up now so don't expect any accuracy in SM series. Sailor Uranus and Neptune are reawakened early by Sailor Pluto to combat the false threat of Ranma Saotome created by Tzeentch. Note: Sailor Pluto is not a cold hearted bitch . . . well not all the time or will not fall in love for Ranma's charms instantly, probably annoy him like hell. Sailor Saturn aka Hotaru Tomoe has not been awoken yet but it still under the care of her father with his assistance.

****

Warhammer 40,000 universe – Difficult to pinpoint accuracy but what I can say is that it takes place after the second battle of Armageddon, the costly battle resulting in the defeat of Hive Fleet Behemoth and before Abaddon's thirteenth dark crusade. Preparation for the Abaddon's crusade is underway during this story. 

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Fifteen – The Emperor's Talisman 

***

"Kill a man, and you are an assassin. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone, and you are a god." 

Quote Jean Rostand.

***

Location: Nerima

For what seemed like an eternity, Cypher slowly rose to his feet and stride across the battlefield, not really concerned about the nearby explosions from Frag grenades or the hails of bolter shells flashing across him. There were two things that went through his mind, the need for vengeance and retribution. Vengeance on those who are responsible for the death of his Primarch, Ranma Saotome, all other emotions were paled out as he calmly walked towards the two traitorous Sailor Senshi. But first he had to retrieve the Lion sword like he did once before when Lion El Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels fell at the hands of his former friend and battle brother, Luther. 

'I shall deal with them later but first the Lion Sword must not fall into the wrong hands,' Cypher thought calmly.

Seeing those two Sailor Senshi was about to make their escape. Cypher reached deep beneath his robe and pulled out a heavy looking object from his sub space dimensional pocket that he was keeping for a special occasion. Flicking off the safety catch and removing the pin with his thumb, he threw the grenade with pinpoint accuracy. The grenade arcs across the battlefield towards those two bitches and watched as it rolled and bounced along the ground until it stopped at their feet.

The Senshi in the dark blue skirt and yellow ties attempted to pick up the object and throw it back at him but she was a fraction too slow as the grenade went off. Cypher smirked when he saw a blinding brilliant blue light flash and enclosed the two Sailor Senshi with vivid blue electrical discharges. A moment later, the two Sailor Senshi were now frozen into place in a stasis field, unable to move or use their magical abilities.

"That should hold them for about a hour or so," he thought and turned his attention to where the sword laid. He then started to descend down the recently formed crater where the Lion Sword was to be found shattered into two pieces.

A couple of Daemons of Khorne spotted the hood white robe man in the crater and tried to stop the Fallen Angel from retrieving the sword but they were soon consumed in plasma from Cypher's plasma pistol. Placing his pistol on the ground, Cypher bent down to one knee and slowly picked up the two pieces of the Lion sword and carefully placed them within his subspace pocket. 'Hopefully Washu would find some way of mending the sword back,' he thought, as he knew that she was very capable at anything. As he was placing the pieces in his pocket, he withdrew his C'Tan Phase sword and started to make his way out of the crater. 

He then looked around briefly to see Ryoga and Ryoko were busily kicking the Daemons butt back to where they came from while Ayeka and Tenchi were trying to evacuate the rest of remaining civilians out. While the Japanese forces valiantly tried to fend back the hordes of Daemons, Berzerkers and Thousand Sons. Katsuhito was nowhere to be seen amongst the scenes of carnage and destruction. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Katsuhito disappearing into ruins

'Was he fleeing the carnage?' Cypher pushed the thought from his mind. He had other things to worry about. Cypher then hear a inhuman roar from above and looked to see Angron standing on top of a tall commercial building, watching the battle from above as he tried to regenerate as quickly as possible to join in the slaughter.

Cypher then looked up at the sky to see it had turn blood red with large clouds of smoke as he wondered if they had a chance of winning this battle or not. The odds weren't in their favor despite all they have done and although Tenchi and Katsuhito were skilled swordsmen while Ryoko and Ryoga had the strength and ferocity to match any Daemons or Berzerkers. They were still outnumbered four to one and judging by his experience, they all seemed to reach the point of absolute exhaustion, something needed to happen to turn the tides of chaos back. 

Cypher shook his head, throwing off the speculation of defeat from his mind as that trail of thought would get them killed in a instant, remembering that if one think that the situation is hopeless then you are doomed to die a dishonorable and cowardly death. He chuckled a little at thought that if someone had told him three months ago that he would be facing the entire chaos army of the four dark Gods. He would have left this world in an instantly as this wasn't his battle and leave them to their own fate. But those couple of weeks with his true Primarch and the friends he had met changed him from a cold-hearted mercenary to something he had almost once forgotten, a Space Marine of the Imperium. The only time he had felt like this was when he was part of the most finest and respected soldiers of the Dark Angel legion.

His fully loaded pistol in his right hand and his energy sword in the other, his morale and confidence suddenly received a boost. 'If I am going to die, I'm glad that I'm dying on world where there are people I can trust rather than on a cold and lifeless world.' Cypher thought as he step onto the main street where there was some serious city fighting. 

'I'm going to take as many of these bastards with me, death to the Dark Gods,' Cypher thought repeatedly. He could feel his fury and hatred rising to a level where all he could feel was the urge to kill.

From the corner of his eye, a dozen or so of red power armored Berzerkers charging towards him, chainaxes and swords raised into the air as they bellowed their warcry.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

'They will never change, always the same warcry in and out,' he thought. He quickly raised his right hand and smiled evilly as he pulled back the trigger. Every one of his shots found their mark with perfect and exceptional marksmanship, stopping five of them dead in their tracks and crippling three as he knew all the right weak spots in their armour. Cypher ducked under a chainaxe and parried another with his C'Tan sword before thrust the glowing blade into the Berzerker's abdominal are wrenching the blade to the left cutting through muscle, flesh and armour with ease like a hot knife through butter. At the same time swing his pistol at another, taking his head completely without a second glance. 

The moment he managed to free his sword, his senses suddenly told him of immediate danger and instinctually leaned back as far as he could, narrowly evading a powerful swipe of a bloody chainaxe. Regaining his balance, Cypher stared directly into the glowing eyes of a fearless and menacing Berzerker. Not giving the Berzerker another strike, Cypher lowered his plasma pistol and blasted his kneecap off, sending him staggering forward. He then switched his plasma pistol to his bolt pistol in one quick motion and grabbed the marine's arm and dug his bolt pistol between the unarmored part of the Berzerker's power armour and helmet and pulled the trigger. Cypher then proceeded to unload a whole clip of bolt shell into the Khorne Berzerker and once he was sure he was dead, he then dropped the Berzerker to the ground. 

He then turned down a side street where they were literally hordes of Daemons creatures blocking his way. 

'I'm beginning to hate these creatures! You kick their asses back to where they came from and they come back hopping mad beyond belief!'

Cypher casually withdrew his sword and removed his other pistol and leveled them at the Daemons. He then began to empty the magazine clips, only pausing to reload them quickly before resuming the continuous firing at the Daemons. Two minutes later, the entire alleyway was cleared as the last of those foul creatures dissipated back to where they came from. Cypher silently gave thanks as he was almost out of ammunition and stride down the alleyway where at the end he could see Angron ahead, looking the opposite way. 

Cypher smirked and crept towards a broken down wall as quietly as possible. He then proceeds to remove his bits and pieces and started to assemble a weapon that Washu had given him. Cypher wasn't completely sure if he could trust her about tinkering and upgrading his weapons, especially when she messed with his meltagun by changing the gas cylinder content from the stable molecular substance with something a LOT less stable and extremely volatile. She did it was as a means of microwaving a frozen ready meal and shuddered at the end result, it wasn't a pretty sight. Cypher gave thanks as she did it within her lab otherwise she would've have made the Atomic bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. Also how would he explain this to Tenchi and Ranma, when they started to ask, "Why half of the world is gone?"

Once the weapon was assembled, his leveled his MK2 plasma gun and leveled it against a brick wall to steady his aim and prepared himself for the recoil he would expect.

"I have you now, I see you in hell, Angron!" Cypher closed one eye and took aim for a perfect headshot until he heard a piecing scream down another alleyway close to him. Quickly turning his head to the left, he could see a group of Bloodletters hurdling around something and judging by the screams it was female and crying.

Cypher was facing a dilemma and the one thing he hated the most was having to make a choice as he used to prefer to be direct and personal with his foes but his time with his Primarch changed all that. He now had two choices, which they were only enough time to only do one. 

'Would he take out the Daemon Prince of Khorne OR save the innocent girl that was being molested by those Daemons and would probably be raped?'

Normally Cypher would had take out his prime target first before anything else but his stay with the Masaki family has an unusually effect on him that he never had expected. He was starting to fight with his heart rather than relying on the cold and hard logic that had so far kept him alive during the darkest periods of his life. 

He had only enough time to make one choice and had to act now…

Making his decision, Cypher closed his eye, pulled the trigger on his plasma gun, feeling the build up of particles within the inner chambers then finally with a brief recoil, opened his left eye to see the discharge of white - hot plasma flew at his chosen target.

"It's been done, I just hope I won't regret it," Cypher muttered, watching Angron soaring into the sky and heading towards another part of Nerima.

'I'm better not be getting soft,' Cypher thought while he stepped over the fired and charred corpses of the Daemon Bloodletters, which were well done judging by the stench of burnt skin and bone.

He then stopped and looked down to see the short black haired girl who had her knees against her chest and arms across her face, shivering and crying uncontrollably. Her school uniform was torn and ripped in many places but just enough to barely cover her. Not knowing what to do in these situations as he was unaccustomed to a crying girl, bent down and gently shook her, trying to get her to stop crying,

As he was shaking her gently, he then got a good look at her tear stained face and immediately rose to his feet; drawing his bolt pistol and flicking off the safety catch and leveled it at the girl's head. The reasons for his actions was that the girl that he had just saved was Nabiki Tendo, the one who betrayed them to the Daemon forces and told them all about Ranma's weakness and strength. Normally all those who are involved in Daemon Princes plans were considered heretic and therefore to be executed without any mercy, fortunately Cypher wasn't one of those who are obsessed with annihilating those who possess only a fraction of chaos. 

Cypher watched her for a few moments, deciding if he should execute her or not . . . 

Lowering his bolt pistol at the girl head, Cypher saw her shiver but she had finally stopped crying. Weird emotions played through his mind and he was trying to sort them out.

Suddenly three shots were fired . . . 

. . . And three Khorne Berzerkers what tried to charge against them dropped dead. Cypher quickly looked around before he bent down, "Nabiki, it's okay, the daemons are all dead now, there no need to be afraid of them," he said in the most calming and gentle tone of voice as possible.

Nabiki looked up to see Cypher and suddenly embraced him fiercely in vice like glomp, 'Now I know what Ranma feels like.' Cypher thought, as he understood what she just went through at the hands of those Bloodletters so all he could do was just to hug her back in reassurance. Cypher looked up and gave silent thanks that the Daemons were of Khorne rather than Slaanesh, otherwise he would have to give her the Emperor mercy.

Unaccustomed to this type of human emotion, Cypher continued to comfort her, noticing that she was whispering incoherently, still holding him in a death grip. "No one going to hurt you, not while I'm around," he then picked her up and took her to safety.

***

Location: Unknown 

Ranma groaned loudly as he rose from his knees, feeling extremely disorientated and groggy but at the same time giddy for some reason. As he was getting up, Ranma first thought was where the hell he was, as the last thing that he could remember was seeing M'Kachan and two unknown daemon princes appearing around him after those two Senshi seemingly back stabbed him. Although he didn't think he was dead, he still checked anyway and breathed a sigh of relief that he was in one piece and not transparent like a ghost. One thing, he was definitely sure of was that right now he had a full blown migraine as clutched his side of his head in pain wishing that right now, he would probably do anything for a aspirin. Ranma was suddenly aware of his surroundings and by looking around, all that he could tell was that he was in some sort of crystal like chamber, white mist covering the floor while a white light from unknown source on the ceiling lit up the room. 

This reminded him when he was with his father during his dream but this time, he was sure that he wasn't asleep when he tried a couple of times to wake up and nothing happened. He was definitely sure that he hadn't eaten any of Akane or Shampoo's cooking. This left him with question to answer which was, how on Earth did he get here? Looking around, he could see no oblivious exit out of the room as he spent the last hour searching for some sort of lever or button to get out but was unsuccessful. Thinking that he was in some sort of holding cell, Ranma needed some time to think of a plan and sat down in the middle of the room cross legged and started to think about his next course of action. His trail of thoughts were soon interrupted by…

"Great fireworks display, you must really know people in very high places to bail you out of there." A voice was said behind him, which had a hint of maturity and mischief to it.

Ranma almost jumped out of his skin, as he didn't expect anyone to creep up behind him so easily without him detecting it first. Thinking it was some sort of daemon after his blood, Ranma spun around quickly and into a defensive stance and was startled of find the source of the voice. Instead of a huge ugly daemon from hell, what he saw was a large purring, black cat with grey highlights around its ears and paws. 

Ranma noted there was some sort of silver crest on its forehead, sitting there with an expression of admiration and was even more startled when the cat started to talk to him!

"Taken on Kharn, Angron and a Bloodthirster in hand to hand combat. Three of Khorne best minions and you defeated them all, hmmm? Not a bad start at all, you could go far you know." The cat said, licking its paws unconcernedly at Ranma's startled expression.

The cat paused in his grooming and looked up to see him gawking at him, not really sure what to say at the moment.

"Oh, will you please stop gawking at me, it's like you never seen a talking cat before! Thank goodness you got rid of your fear of cats otherwise you would make my job even harder." 

The cat blue-greyish eyes notices Ranma slowly reaching for the hilt of his sword and came to the conclusion, that he thought that he was some sort of daemon creature in disguise. Ranma became slightly panicked when he found that both of his magical swords were found to be missing.

"What the?" Ranma took a few steps back while assuming a defensive stance.

The cat grinned like a Cheshire cat before resuming it grooming by licking its paws again. "Don't worry, Ranma. Your weapons are safe, apart from your Lion sword, I bet Jonson will be pissed at you for losing that." 

"But why?" Ranma asked, still wary and cautious that things may not be what they seem to be.

"It's just a precaution, that's all, you will be surprised how many people overreact to the paranormal and the strange. I must admit you're the first one that haven't freaked out and tried to take me out. Rest assured that I am not trying to possess or kill you." The cat smiled. 

Ranma relaxed a little as what he was saying was true, as he wasn't picking up any evil or dark energy emitting from this feline creature.

"You're not a daemon are you otherwise I would have sensed it immediately so who are you?" Ranma asked, approaching him slowly. The cat stopped it grooming before looking up towards him.

"Clever boy, I see you already picked up my aura. Anyway my name is not really important right now as people are waiting patiently to see you, Primarch but if you insist." 

Ranma slightly nodded, feeling a little weird talking to him.

"My full name is Felix Acarya Ramirez but you may call me Felix, and yes, I know there is a cartoon cat named like me so cut the jokes, okay." The cat raised its left paw showing his razor sharp Chi claws.

Ranma sweatdrop, "So . . . erm . . . you mind telling me where the am I?" 

"Well, all that I can tell you is that you are in a dimensional region known to who know as Dreamscape. It's a region outside the normal timestream where the laws of time and space do not function as you might expect in the mortal realm. For example you may spend an hour in this realm of space but in the mortal realm only a few minutes may have elapsed. Basically, it's a higher plane of existence. Are you understanding what I am saying to you?" Felix asked, stroking its whiskers with its paw.

"Err . . . yeah, sort of." Ranma replied in an unconvincing tone.

The cat blinked twice before sighing deeply, "Well then, it is time for you to get some real help." Felix saw Ranma was hesitating to follow him. 

Felix sighed, "Come on, Primarch. Time grow short and the forces of Chaos grow stronger by the day, now let's be off!" 

"Go where?" Ranma asked, not stopping to think how odd he looked talking to a cat but then again, he had viewed far weirder things in Nerima.

Felix suddenly jumped into Ranma arms, looking directing into his eyes and purrs loudly and for some apparent reason, Ranma feel the temptation to scratch between his ears which caused Felix to purr even louder.

"To see the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, of course." Felix winked followed by gentle smirk.

Before Ranma could say anything, the world around him started to grow opaque and hazy as he felt himself being transported again to somewhere entirely unknown. 

***

Location: Nerima

Meanwhile in another part of Nerima, Katsuhito was swiftly hacking his way among the hordes of daemons and Khorne Berzerkers, when he suddenly found a weak spot within their ranks and broke though their lines. And was presented with a scene what had the effect of make his blood boil with fury and hatred. The bodies of slained and butchered civilians littered the ground in front of one of the three mutated Khorne Berzerkers who were hacking and slashing anything that moved. It was one of those scenes that Katsuhito aka Yoshu had hoped that he would never ever see again for the rest of his life. Filled with rage and angry, Katsuhito charged forward in offensive stance, his sword acting like an extension of his arm leaping forward at the foul creature.

The creature what was once a proud space marine but now turned in a traitor who had accepted the Chaos in exchange for his immortal soul with the price of weird and severe mutations from the warping affects of Chaos. The creature was almost three metres tall, with a wolf like head, dagger length fangs and a row of long spines projecting from the top of its skull and down its back. It has huge muscular arms that end in great clawed hands. The upper part of his blood red power armour was torn in tatters as it wielding a huge pole arm weapon with vicious curved blade at both ends. Iron chains are bound round the creature's torso and hanging from a belt, are the heads of his previous victims and opponents.

Katsuhito knew this battle was going to be very dangerous and hard against this terrifying opponent. In the midst of the frenzy, the foul Chaos Marine swings its weapon at him in wide arc, Katsuhito ducked under the blade just inches where it would have taken his head be and jumped back, analyzing the situation presented to him. He knew that the creature had better reach with that pole weapon and seeing the blade crackling with black lightening told him that a wound from that weapon would mean instant death. Katsuhito started to formulate a plan on how to tackle the creature while at the same time parrying the pole weapon blade to left while closing the distance on the chaos marine when suddenly the crazed frenzied marine stepped back and lowered his glaive. His bestial expression showing curiosity, his pole weapon held ridged in his clawed hand.

"You fight well for a old man. Tell me, what make you think you can defeat me!" growled the Berzerker champion taking a step back to maintain his balance as he wielded his weapon of destruction.

Katsuhito remained calm in a defensive stance not wanting to speak to him, anticipating his next move which came like a striking snake as the champion of Khorne swung his weapon out in a wide arc at Katsuhito's neck. Katsuhito was ready for this and swiftly parried the blade, his riposte slashing towards the champion groin. The Berzerker barely had time to react, his years of experience in hand to hand combat allowed him to move his pole arm weapon down to block the blow. Fast as lightening, Katsuhito altered the direction of his cut to hack off his head but the Berzerker champion took two quick steps back out of Katsuhito's blade range but not quick enough to avoid being cut deep across his cheek. Blood dripped from the open wound, which the champion wiped off with the back of his hand.

Katsuhito stepped back away from the Berzerker champion and pulled his sword back in guard position, waiting for the next attack.

The creature of Khorne glared at the Katsuhito. "You are fast and skillful for a mortal. There are few alive who could have scratched me, let alone slain me."

Katsuhito nodded but kept his eyes on the creature, "My skill with the blade is great, but greater is my desire to slay you, murderous beast!"

"I would like to see you try!" The champion charged at Katsuhito, lifting the twin bladed pole arm into the air and spins it by the half in an impressive display of control; the blades started to crackle with black lightening. 

The Khorne champion rushes towards him and launches a whirlwind flurry of thrusts and sweeps in attempts to catch him off guard to deliver the final blow. Katsuhito ducked, weaved and parry his relentless rain of blows while noting the areas of weak spots in his formidable defense.

Katsuhito leapt back to disengage himself from the relentless fury of the Khorne Berzerker whirlwind of attacks, knowing exactly what he needed to know and charge forward. The Berzerker champion swung his pole weapon in anticipation of the attack and just as the blade was about to connect, when suddenly Katsuhito leapt over him and swiftly kicked him in the back of his head. This knocked the Berzerker champion off balance; the blade of the weapon dug deep into the concrete pavement. Not wanting the Berzerker a chance to regain his balance, Katsuhito altered his grip on his sword and spun around to behead him in one swift and smooth motion. His blade slashed and blood geysered as the Khorne champion stood headless and swayed for a brief moment then slowly crumpled to the floor, his head rolling across the pavement before someone accidentally kicked it somewhere else.

Katsuhito breathed in slightly, knowing that it was pure luck and skill that enable him to defeat this formidable opponent. He then removed a white cloth from his pocket and quickly wiped the blood from his blade. Katsuhito then spun his sword, sheathing it in one smooth motion before walking away from the headless corpse.

"The souls of the innocent can rest in peace. The souls of the damned can rest in eternal hell for all I care." Katsuhito set out to look for his grandson amongst the carnage.

***

Location: Unknown

Shaking off the effects of Felix transportation spell, Ranma found himself to be in a completely different chamber than he had previously been in. This new chamber was richly decorated with silver and white furnishing and beautiful but expensive looking painting of a kingdom long forgotten, embroiled along the edges were various symbols and stars. Ranma then saw his feline companion sitting at the other end of this rich chamber, sitting on a short white marble pillar, currently reading a couple of pages from a small leather bound book. Seated next to Felix was a tall, beautiful, silvered haired woman, dressed in a beautiful and elegant white gown as she looked at him quizzically. He then noticed a simple gold crown around her head but also notice that she had a similar crest shape symbol on her forehead but was much larger and brighter. 

Silence settled between them as she looked at Ranma for a few moments with her steely blue eyes before slowly rising up from her chair.

Without taking her eyes off him, she moved slowly towards him with a natural and elegance that couldn't be faked which meant only one thing to Ranma. The only types of people who move in that way was if she was some sort of royalty, perhaps a princess or queen of some sort. The latter choice was Ranma assumption, which meant that he had to use all of his skills in etiquette when speaking to anyone of royal nature. 

Although he wouldn't normally show such respect to anyone of royal status due to his experience with their kind, this woman had an air of superiority and fairness in her unlike Herb, Touma or any other Prince that he encountered. There was something special about her but he couldn't put a finger on it. 

His trail of though was stopped as she stood there and looks at him appraisingly before speaking.

"So you are the one, he has been talking about," she said before glancing over her shoulder towards her feline companion and advisor. "Are you sure this is really him, Felix?"

Felix looked up from his reading and nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, your majesty. He is the one, you told me to find, no one has that particular type of aura and goodness within him at the small time." A scroll appeared in midair and it started to unroll in front of him. "Hmm . . . let me see . . . gender changing curse which I must say is quite cute, unique chaotic aura, one of the best martial artists, genetically enhanced DNA human and currently has three fiancées . . . for now. I think I found the right man," Felix informed her before resuming his reading.

Ranma pondered about the meaning of the last point, and this was beginning to make his eye twitch, he knew what it could really mean, his fiancée troubles are going to get worse, far worse judging by the large grin on Felix face.

The woman smiled before turning her attention to Ranma. "You'd better come with me." Ranma stared at the Felix wondering how much does he know about him before he was led by her by taking his hand and guiding him through a portal that had suddenly appeared into a large dinning area.

"I assume you must be hungry after your ordeal?" she asked, knowing full well that he would accept judging from his profile.

Ranma nodded enthusiastically as fighting demons and crazed warriors does work up a huge appetite. 

During the time with this woman, Ranma soon learnt who she was as she introduced herself as Queen Serenity and that she was once a powerful ruler in a kingdom long forgotten. When Ranma tried to get some information from her, she dismissed any of his questions by plying him with food and sparkling spring water, which had magically appeared, while she simply told him why he has been brought here. Seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere by asking any more questions, he listened carefully to what she had to say and besides the food tasted quite good.

Serenity explained that the Dark God Tzeentch and his loyal Daemon Prince M'Kachan had managed to trick the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto into believing that he was the one that would bring doom and darkness to this universe instead of the other way round. She mentioned that Sailor Pluto was a bit obsessed on the idea of the Crystal Tokyo and would do anything to secure that future timeline, M'Kachan used this against her and carefully played her for a fool with dire consequences. What she really wanted of Pluto was a kingdom where the balance of good and evil were in harmony rather than eliminating evil forever which many have done before and failed, falling in the same traps and becoming a pawn for evil.

Felix appeared on the table and bowed in front of her, "Queen Serenity, they are ready to see Primarch Lord Ranma Saotome at the Grand state of Guardians. They eagerly await for your arrival, your majesty." 

Serenity nodded, "Very well, tell them we shall shortly be there." 

"As you wish, your majesty." Felix bowed again before vanishing into thin air.

"Who are we going to see?" Ranma asked politely.

Serenity smiled as she rose up from her seat and gently took his hand as her moon crest on her forehead started to glow, brighter by every second as everything around them merges into a bluish white haze. Ranma was beginning to feel a little sick as he was unaccustomed this method of transportation. Seconds later they vanished into thin air.

***

Ryoko has just finished throwing and trashing a whole squad of yellow and blue tin can robotic warriors. "Oh come on, this is too easily, isn't there anyone worthy of the great Ryoko Habuki, well anyone?" She said confidently as she summoned an energy force field to deflect the oncoming hail of fire and was about return it back with interest with a massive energy fireball. 

When she suddenly felt a gust of wind behind her, "Perhaps I can help with your problem?" it said, its voice strangely sweet and seductive.

Sensing the evil emitting of the presence behind her, she summoned an energy ball into her hand and closed her fingers around it and with a loud snapping sound, the energy ball morphed into a four-foot gleaming shaft of light. Without warning, Ryoko spun around hoping to catch whoever it was that was behind her off guard by her sudden slash of her energy blade.

A loud resounding noise was heard as Ryoko energy blade slammed against a rune staff of Tzeentch.

Ryoko looked up and saw her opponent was at least twice the size of her and was towering over her with his serpent necked with a hideous vulpine head and enormous wings that fanned the stinking odour of the creature's body. An overwhelming aura of brightness surrounds the Daemon Prince with its wings and body shimmer with colors that defy human comprehension. The creature was far larger than any of the daemons she had seen before, it was lithe with clawed feet and long robed arms ending in elongated talon hands that grasped a huge, ornate staff. The Daemon's bird like head craned down from the end of a long neck to stare at her.

"You must be Ryoko, ah yes I have heard of you, you should be ashamed of yourself! You call yourself a demon, you don't deserve such a title of prestige," The Daemon Prince mocked in sarcastic tone of voice.

Ryoko was infuriate by his insults, "Who the hell are you? Never mind I'm going to kick your feather butt so bad that you won't be able to sit down for a thousand years!" Ryoko started a series of hacks and slashes with her energy sword at the Daemon Prince.

"My, what a nasty temper you have there." He said. "Where are my manners? M'Kachan, at your service, my dear." He smirked as he parries Ryoko attacks effortlessly and with a minimal effort with his staff. Ryoko was getting frustrated at her unsuccessful attempt to open a can of ass whipping on the Daemon Prince. 

Ryoko was getting frustrated by the seconds as this Daemon Prince M'Kachan began to dodge and parry every thrust and riposte swings of her energy blade. It was like he was reading her mind despite moving at inhuman speeds which to everyone else watching would only see two blurs of white and blue. Ryoko decide to change tactics as trying to hack and slash at the Daemon Prince was proving to be difficult than she first though and leapt backwards a couple of hundred metres. 

"Eat this!" Ryoko started to concentrate on her powers and switched to energy blasts from long range, but like her other tactic, he was able to avoid all her attacks with minimal efforts. Unconcerned with the numerous attacks launched at him, instead of flying, M'Kachan simply walked along the war torn ground towards her, closing the distance between them, deflecting her energy blasts with either his staff or his magic. 

When he was about fifty meters away from her, M'Kachan stopped, "Is that's the best you can do, Ryoko? I shall enjoy commend your immortal soul to Chaos. I am disappointed at your performance; the only worthy opponent that I could wish to face in battle was . . . hmm . . . what was his name? Ah, yes Ranma Saotome but he is dead. Isn't he?" Taunted M'Kachan.

"Over my dead body! There no way you are going to beat me and I'm going to make you pay dearly!" Ryoko shouted and continued to fire a volley of smaller but hundreds of energy balls at him, followed with a couple of energy blades. Hoping that some of them would hit that damned Daemon Prince.

M'Kachan's almost startling human eyes narrowed slightly and with a quick gesture of his other hands. Levitated a couple of burnt cars in front of him forming a barrier as the barrage of energy balls impacted into the cars, destroying them and generating a huge cloud of debris what covered the Daemon's figure. Ryoko smiled but her happy expression suddenly turned into horror and shock when the cloud cleared up. 

M'Kachan remained unscratched and unharmed while everything around him was totally destroyed. A look of amusement appeared on the Daemon face from Ryoko's attempt to destroy him from long range.

"Now you had your fun, it's my turn. Tzeentch Firestorm!"

He pointed his staff at her and a blast of red and yellow fire with incredible speed flew out. Ryoko had barely enough time to erect a physical defense against his magical attack, which enveloped her in a fireball. Ryoko fell under the magical onslaught as she resisted the pain and writhed in torment as the red flames engulfed her, sending her crashing to the ground.

M'Kachan extended a free hand with his index finger out. He then quickly recited the incantation, "Bolt of Change!"

Ryoko, almost exhausted from the attack saw the vivid yellow magic bolt heading towards her and immediately ducked to avoid being turned into something more worse than death, a chaos spawn.

Although she managed to avoid the dreaded Tzeentch spell, she couldn't avoid the second attack. Fortunately M'Kachan prefers to alternate his spell casting rather than sticking to one in particular. He then unleashed a torrent of warp fire, which slammed into her chest, sending her reeling back a couple of metres.

"Impressive, not many opponents could hold their ground without sustaining heavy injuries." M'Kachan commented. Ryoko glared venomously at him, pure hatred filled her veins as she threw up a shield to block a blue fireball. 

Determination and pride was what kept her alive as she tried to stand and fight the Daemon but a second blast of fire, this one vivid green in colour, burst from M'Kachan's staff and sent her flying backwards into a building. M'Kachan held his staff horizontal for a moment, reciting a couple of words of chaos before launching a three foot energy blade towards the building. A sudden flash of white light was seen before the building that Ryoko was sent into collapsed on top of her.

"Well, that seems too easy?" M'Kachan said and turned around to walk away when suddenly a feet foot glowing energy blade was fired behind him. 

M'Kachan rarely get caught off guard by his opponents but this sudden surprise did, it was his inhuman daemon reflexes and aura shielding that prevented it from banishing him back to the warp. M'Kachan turned just enough for killing him but couldn't prevent the blade from slicing his right feather wing.

'Oh great, first my arm and now my wing. Thanks Tzeentch for the power of regeneration!' he thought and turned to see who had done this.

"Ha, I got you now! Not so tough without your wings, the next part I going for is your head!" Ryoko exclaimed, digging her way out of the rubble despite her body being battered and the sported numerous cuts and tears in her clothes. She wasn't about to give up this fight yet.

M'Kachan let his staff fall to the ground which dematerialized back to the warp. He then crackled his knuckles and tilted his neck from left to right, "It seems I have to do this the hard way," M'Kachan eyes were now glowing red and then . . . 

"Oh crap!" Ryoko thought as she saw the Daemon Prince suddenly became a blur in front of her and unleashed a devastating combination of cuts, scratches, punches and kicks. It was soon followed up with a vicious uppercut to her chin and finished with a mighty full body slam on the cold unforgiving pavement. 

This was all done in three seconds due to M'Kachan's huge spent of warp energies, but due to the insufficient warp energy around he resorted in taking the energies of nearby daemons that binds them to material world to compensate for the drastic increase in power levels. In total M'Kachan took the energies of two dozen Bloodletters and at least twenty of his own minions but there is plenty more where they came from.

Ryoko's body was badly damaged and crushed after the relentless assault. Lying on the ground, she was then overshadowed by the Daemon Prince and stared at him, an evil grin appeared on his bird like head.

"Well, my dear, it seems this is the end of the road for you. It's a pity…I would have expected a better challenge from you." M'Kachan then picked her up with his unnaturally sharp talons by her neck and slammed her repeatedly against a nearby building. A moment later, he raised her by her neck with one arm so that he could stare directly into his victim eyes before he kills she, while summoning a crackling ball of energy in the palm of his hand.

"Any last words?" M'Kachan asked.

"Screw yourself!" Ryoko spat in M'Kachan face and glared at him, totally fearless…not wanting him to gave him the pleasure of show fear at her certain death.

M'Kachan licked his cheek with his long fork like tongue and smiled evilly. "I will enjoy consuming your immortal soul for all eternity." He then approached the energy ball in his hand slowly towards her face; Ryoko could feel the lightning strands raking her flesh as she tried to resist the pain, which was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly two powerful blue lightening attacks struck the backside of the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, disrupting his concentration on the torture. M'Kachan seeing Ryoko was almost dead, threw her against a building and leapt high into the air, avoiding another pair of lightening bolts. Upon landing, M'Kachan spun around to see who dare to strike at him.

What he saw was another girl with long purple hair with some sort of logs surrounding her. M'Kachan instead of fuming in rage and anger like any other Daemon Prince, had a look of curiosity and watched with keen interest. Arcs of electricity jumped from log to log as well as her body before being discharged towards him.

This time, M'Kachan was ready and cast a mental barrier in time as the lightening impacted against the invisible wall in a white flash. 

'Interesting . . . this girl has some power, it might be worth investigating this source of power she is wielding.' M'Kachan made a mental note, he could sense that she wasn't like human, but something more alien. 

"Get away from her you monster!" exclaimed Ayeka and launched another round of electricity at him. 

M'Kachan calmly sidestepped the bolts and launched his own attack, extending right index finger, a small spark of light appeared on the tip but changed his mind. He then raised his left hand into the air; his index and forefinger extend into the sky and gestured in circular anti-clockwise direction. The clouds suddenly darken around M'Kachan, his eyes glowing brightly and raised his other hand and pointed towards Ayeka, forefinger extended.

"Tzeentch, Changer of the Ways and Master of Fortune, heed my calling, grant me this boon so that I can vanquishes my enemies!" 

"Aksho Tzeeneth Phaos!" M'Kachan exclaimed.

Suddenly the sounds of battle stopped and everything became silent like some has just pressed the mute button on a remote control. Ayeka was confused and surprised by the silence and wonder what he was planning. Looking past the Lord of Change, Ayeka could see her Jurai guardians logs, Azaka and Kamidake, they were picking up Ryoko and transporting her back to Ry-Ohki where a concerned Washu was waiting for her arrival. 

M'Kachan smiled and brought his left hand in a swift downward motion which at that moment all hell broke loose!

"Tzeentch Distortion Beam!" with his scream, a massive thirty-foot horizontal blade made of black energy surged from his hand, heading towards the Jurai Princess. Ayeka couldn't believe what she was seeing as the blade vaporised everything in its path including his own kind and Worldeaters marines.

Her heart was pounding and she desperately wanted to move out of the way of the oncoming beam but couldn't as someone was holding her in place. She felt her feet feel like she was wearing concrete shoes. M'Kachan smiled in satisfaction that she will perish in a matter of seconds. 

M'Kachan smirk turned in anger when he saw a white blur moving at incredible speed, faster than the human eye and watched the white blur swooped down and immediately picked up the Jurai Princess in one smooth motion, milliseconds from where it would have vaporised her. 

M'Kachan inhuman and supernatural eyesight saw who it was who saved the princess.

"Sanguinius," he hissed at the cursed name.

"This war over this planet has just become very interesting…" M'Kachan muttered while walked through the debris, looking for Angron to tell him some interesting news.

The beam continued to wreck havoc and obliterated everyone and everything in the next five blocks!

***

Location: Unknown

Ranma was led by Serenity down a brightly-lit crystallized wide corridor, filled with statues of past heroes and guardians who had sacrificed their lives for the greater good and for humanity. Perched on his shoulder was Felix, licking his paws while he explained to Ranma whom those statues represent while at the same time getting to know this mortal in more depth. Although Ranma had contained his fear of cats in the form of the Nekoken sword, he still had residual side effects of his fear that instead of making him run away like a idiot, it made him a bit tense like he was suspicious of them but for some reason. Felix didn't have that effect on him like he normally does when around cats like creatures.

When Ranma didn't know was that Felix was his assigned advisor and guardian, kinda like a familiar used by the Inquisition, it's ironic that his familiar turns out to be a cat rather than anything else. The reason why Ranma felt so at ease with him is that Felix has a psychic link between each other and would increase his awareness like he had another pair of eyes in battle. Felix would never be directly involved in fight as his role is primary role is advisory role but does have some unique capabilities. All that Ranma knew about Felix was that he was a highly intelligent and playful talking cat with some sort of funny crest on his forehead.

Ranma, Felix and Serenity eventually reached a set of double doors made of pure crystal what really looked like it weighted a ton and Ranma estimated he needed an army to push it open. Serenity smiled as she pushed her hand out in an opening movement. Ranma starred as the doors opened up in front of her slowly like one those automatic doors before she indicated to him to follow her through.

Beyond the crystal doors was a huge circular chamber with a beautiful mosaic on the floor showing an icon of a giant Eagle with two dragons, one was a Chinese while the other was a western medieval style at either side of the bird. The beauty and majesty of the place filled Ranma with awe and wondered, he was so distracted by the craftsmanship and architecture of this magnificent chamber that he didn't notice a large of gathering of people in the centre of room until Felix waved a paw in front of him.

Serenity was standing next to a very familiar man, wearing a regal white uniform and cloak decorated with various symbols of the Imperium and a smile on his face.

"Father!" Ranma exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?" 

The Emperor smiled turned in a smirk, "To see you of course and to introduce you to some of your brothers, son."

It was at that moment that he noticed there was four hood-robed individuals standing at either side of Serenity and the Emperor. Each of the hooded individuals had a different colored pattern robes with a various small icons embroiled onto their robes. 

"Ranma, I would like you to meet Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders legion." The Emperor pointed a individual with fairly light colored robed the further away from Serenity who has a large symbol of Firedrakes around his neck and some sort of thick hide of a lizard of some sort as it's cloak. 

The man pulled back his greenish hood to reveal a very tall and muscular man whose stern countenance reflects his hardship and battle background. Ranma then noticed an extremely large thunder hammer by his waist that Akane would be green with envy and shuddered a bit at though her hitting him with that, probably send him across the universe and back. Vulkan stared at Ranma for a few moments before offering him his strong hand in friendship, "It's good to finally meet you, brother." Ranma accepts it readily, without hesitation as the Salamanders Primarch gives him a great slap on the back. 

'That's going to leave a mark." Ranma thought as the Emperor introduced the next person.

"Next, is Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists." The Emperor pointed to the individual wearing a yellow robe. Ranma could see beneath his robe, he was wearing a suit of power armour and notices that he had a mechanized bionic hand that rested upon the hilt of his golden powersword. Dorn approached Ranma examining him to see if he was indeed who he claims to be. 

A moment later, Dorn serious and stern expression soften into a small smile before outstretching his bionic hand in friendship, "You fight with the courageous of tens of thousand men and the spirit of a true Primarch of the Emperor. I would been honored to have you by my side on the field of battle." Dorn said.

"Erm . . . Thanks," Ranma said, not really sure what he meant by that as he shook his hand. 'He sure got one firm handshake,' Ranma thought as his hand was slightly crushed by Dorn mechanized hand. 

The robed individual dress in regal blue robe smirked beneath his hood as he saw Ranma slight pain expression when Dorn shook his hand. Instead of letting their father introducing them, he glanced over to his white robed brother next to him to follow his lead. He nodded slightly as the two approached Ranma from behind.

Ranma felt the presences of two powerful auras behind him and slowly turned around to see them pulled back their hoods. 

"So you are the Emperor's heir, hmm? You are just what I imagine you to be." He said before extending his hand, "I am Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines." Ranma shook his hand with his other as his hand was still hurting.

Ranma could tell that the person in the blue robe was a sharp contrast to him. Where as Ranma usually tends to charge and then would think later during the fray of a battle. Guilliman's main strength was his ability in his meticulous planning and brilliant grasp on tactics that are far beyond the minds of any general ever known. He wasn't afraid in getting struck in a battle when the situation calls it. 

Next to him was a man was tall, dark haired man, who at first glance seemed to have a dark and sinister in his aura but then realized at closer inspection found his aura to be natural and wasn't as evil like Angron was. His stern countenance reflects his unmistakably military background. Ranma wondered why he was glaring intently at him but then realized what Felix had mentioned when he first arrived here.

"Err . . . You must be Lion El Jonson that I heard about?" Ranma replied, trying to be as friendly as possible to his brother.

Jonson glared even harder at Ranma for a few minutes as he stepped back and got into a slight defensive stance just in case. His dark piercing eyes staring directly into Ranma greyish blue eyes before Guilliman came to his rescue. "Jonson, stop giving him a look of death, he will retrieve the Lion sword back, won't you Ranma?" Guilliman winked at Ranma to follow his lead.

"Umm . . . sure," Ranma replied as Jonson relaxed his glare at him before speaking up.

"You better be Ranma! I didn't give my personal sword to you as a gift just so you could lose it. If that weapon falls into the wrong hands and they know how to activate it's hidden powers; the consequences could be disastrous."

"What the worst thing that could happen if it did fall into the wrong hands, it's only a sword, isn't it?" Ranma asked.

Jonson shook his head, "Redemption." 

"Redemption? What is that suppose to mean?" Ranma inquired not really wanting to know but had to if he going to wield such a powerful blade.

"Redemption, is a psychic final command that only can be used for the wielder of the blade as a final desperate move. By plunging the sword into the ground and channeling all of your Ki into the blade. The result will create a powerful psychic shockwave that will destroy every living creature including bacteria's, leaving the planet where the attack is cast, reduced into a barren and lifeless world." Jonson informed Ranma, ignoring the look of shock on his face. 

"You're joking aren't you?" Ranma asked expecting Jonson's serious expression to change.

Jonson stared directly into his eyes before he shook his head, "Ranma, I never joke about these things."

"Is he serious?" Ranma asked Guilliman, wanting a second opinion on the matter.

"I'm afraid that Jonson is right about that part." Guilliman replied and turned to Jonson, "You know Jonson, you really should take it easy on him, he is still a inexperienced and young Primarch and . . ."

"HEY!" Ranma exclaimed, "I'm the best martial artist in my generation and I have fought a lot of opponents in my life!" 

Guilliman and Jonson turned their attention back to Ranma. Dorn and Vulkan were busy talking to Queen Serenity and the Emperor about certain issues that has recently arisen while Felix listened carefully to their conversation.

"Yes, we all know your track record, it's quite impressive for such a young one but compared to what we have experienced in the art of warfare. You have still have a lot to learn before you are ready to taken on your path of destiny." Guilliman said, "Don't you think so, Jonson?" 

Jonson didn't reply as he turned around and walked away from Ranma and Guilliman.

"What is his problem?" Ranma asked, as Jonson was the only one out of the Primarchs who hadn't greeted him in a friendly fashion. 

"What do you mean?" inquired Guilliman.

"I mean, why is he so grouchy and serious, it like he wants me dead or something?" Ranma replied.

Guilliman sighed, "Don't worry about him, it's just the way he is. I don't think he has anything personal about you but just keep your toes around him. He's not known for being a happy fellow, prefers to keep his business and personal life separate but one thing we can count on is his loyalties in his friends and family where their welfare and security is his top priority." 

"Well, he really don't show it very well." Ranma commented.

"That's because . . ." The Emperor interrupted Guilliman sentence.

"Ranma Saotome and Roboute Guilliman, can you please come over here, we have matters to discuss that concern you and your world that you live in." Said Serenity in polite and authoritative manner. 

"I explain it later," Guilliman said.

Not wanting to refuse such a request from the former ruler of the Moon Kingdom, they immediately made their way towards the centre of the chamber where the rest of party was waiting. Silence descended before the Emperor spoke up to Ranma while everyone listened carefully. 

"Ranma, you should know by now that the Dark Gods have made their move and are on the first steps on conquering the world that you have called home for the last seventeen years or so. Your brothers here have succeeded in our home universe to prevent the four Chaos Gods from enslaving the human race ever since Horus Heresy. Guilliman himself held the fragmented Imperium together while Dorn, Vulkan and Jonson repelled the Chaos incursion and bring a sense of order within the Imperium. They have sacrificed body and soul to this single cause and have so far succeeded where other would have failed if it wasn't for the determination and courage to fight on despite the overwhelming odds. Now the Gods of Chaos have turned their evil eye on your universe and if no one is there to stop them, then your world will be damned for all eternity." The Emperor said and slightly nodded to Serenity.

"Only you, Ranma can foil the Dark Gods plans for domination of Earth and…" Serenity notice Ranma raising his hand up.

"Why me?" Everyone gave him a odd confused look, "I mean couldn't anyone else deal with this, heck I can't even handle the fiancées problem that Genma had got me into." 

"What a wuss, can't even handle a simple girl problem." Jonson whispered. Ranma glared at the Dark Angels Primarch for a few moments as his acute hearing picked up what he said, "What did you say?" Jonson glared back and unless someone did something right now, they would probably be at each other's throats.

Guilliman shook his head and stepped in acting as the middleman between them. This reminded him of the feud between Leman Russ and Jonson, which was the last thing; Serenity and the Emperor wanted to happen. Vulkan and Dorn were secretly placing a bet on who would win between those two with Vulkan betting on Ranma on his martial arts and determination while the other betted on Jonson fighting skills and years of experience in warfare. 

Guilliman raised his hand up at Jonson, "Now, Jonson remember we are at war with the Dark Gods and NOT against each other. This is what the Dark Gods want the most, a feud within our family and the last thing we need is another Horus Heresy!" Jonson backed down at his reasoning.

Guilliman turned to face Ranma, "I have faith in you Ranma, but you have to draw a line somewhere and besides we can sort out your fiancées problem later but now we have other pressing matters to concern ourselves, now you two sort out your differences and shake hands." Guilliman took a step back as the two Primarchs glared at each other before they took a step towards each other.

Ranma was the first to act as he extended his hand out; Jonson stared at his hand and quickly glanced over to Guilliman who nodded slightly to do it or else. Jonson nodded in reply before giving him a firm handshake while at the same time trying to crush the life out of his hand. Ranma was doing the same for the next few moments before letting go.

The Emperor coughed to get their attention, "Now that been sorted, Ranma you are the only one who is capable of defeating a Daemon Prince by yourself and have the ability to halt the invasion of Chaos. You have some very powerful allies on your side which you must use if your universe has a chance of survival."

"What about Sailor Moon and her Senshi? Couldn't they handle the invasion, I mean they have been fighting different demon threats in Juuban." Ranma asked.

Serenity decided to answer his question, "Sailor Moon is my daughter from the Moon Kingdom era and was reincarnated along with her bodyguards and members of the court into the future. She is very courageous and pure at heart but she doesn't possess the qualities you possess, Ranma Saotome. Although she and her Sailor Senshi have succeeded against repelling countless attempts to take over the world, I fear that this time she will be fail to halt this threat. The forces of the Dark Gods are vast and dangerous which they will not hesitate to fight dirty, she will need help and, although I disapprove of the idea of Crystal Tokyo, you must help her, Please" Serenity asked, looking directly into Ranma eyes to see confusion and hesitation.

Ranma scratched the back of his head before replying, "But aren't I'm suppose to be dead or something? I'm sure I couldn't survive that blast." 

Serenity smiled, "Ranma, you are not dead just somewhere in between those boundaries of life." 

"Erm . . . would you mind telling me that in English?"

"She means that you are here in this dimension but you are not ready to live in this dimension until you have fulfilled your path of destiny which will be a long time to come. We have the ability to send you back to the mortal realm and aid your friends in Nerima." The Emperor answered.

Ranma stood there shocked and surprise, "What am I waiting for! Send me back now!"

"Don't worry Ranma, your friends will be fine at the moment, remember that time here runs at a different pace than normally, I assume that Felix had explained it to you about this concept?" Ranma nodded, "We have a lot to teach you about certain aspects but we have only a limited time. You must learn this if you are to succeed in repel the Chaos incursion." The Emperor said.

Ranma groaned inwards as he realized what they were planning, "I guess you're the one that going to lecture me about these aspects?" 

The Emperor shook his head and pointed, "Not me, Ranma. Your brothers will. Starting with Guilliman in tactical and strategic planning. Vulkan and Dorn will teach you the art of warfare and combat while Jonson will teach you the rest." 

"Then you send me back?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Yes, Ranma once we are satisfied that you are ready, you shall receive a visit from each of us when you enter a state of dreamless slumber. This is the only way we can contact you through your mental link with us. We shall send you back after your first lesson." Serenity answered.

Ranma felt a hand on his shoulder, "Follow me," Guilliman smiled as he led him out of the chamber, followed by the other Primarchs and Felix. Leaving Serenity and the Emperor in the chamber.

"Do you think he is strong enough?" whispered Serenity; concern could be seen on her face.

"He has to be." The Emperor simply replied, "I wish we had more time to prepare him for the horrors he will face ahead rather than dumping the burden on him at such a young age." 

Serenity nodded, "I also have the same concern for my daughter but there is nothing we can about it now, we shall help them as much as possible but in the end it's up to the chosen three to unite together." 

"The Primarch of Chaos, the young Prince of Jurai and the Moon Princess." The Emperor whispered and took Serenity hand and led her out of the chamber. 

***

Meanwhile flying high over Nerima 

Ayeka, Princess of Jurai, slowly regained consciousness and at first she thought she was dead as she stared directly into the deepest blue colour eyes she ever seen, medium long blond flowing hair over his back. The most startling thing she saw was a pair of huge swan like wings on his back. She started to blush bright red when she saw him gave her a small smile, glanced to her left to avoid blushing even more. She suddenly has a vice like grip on him as she realized that she was in midair above the skies of Nerima much to the displeasure of his winged female companion to the right of him. His companion to the right simply grinned at her uncharacteristic expression.

"Don't squirm, you don't have to be afraid, your perfectly safe in my hands," her rescuer said quietly said.

Ayeka looked up, reassumed by his gentle and very calming tone of voice. "Who . . . who are you? Am I dead?" she asked her rescuer.

The Angel smiled, "You may call me Sanguinius and no, you're not dead, far from it, I assure you." He answered her question, "Tell me what has happened here, please?" 

Ayeka nodded, knowing in her heart that he was on their side as she stared into his eyes and saw the good within his soul.

"Would you mind answering the question? We don't have all day you know, there a blood bath down there!" the female Phoenix warrior said impatiently as she was getting annoyed at the way she was staring at him for a tad longer than necessary at her future mate (from her viewpoint). 

"Kiima, that was out of line, apologize to her now!" Saffron demanded, Kiima grudgingly did what she was ordered and apologized to her, trying to say it without a hint of jealousy or bitterness.

"Apology accepted," Ayeka said and turned her attention back to her rescuer, "All I know that this evil and ruthless army is led by a daemon prince what runs by the name of Angron and . . ." she notice the surprised expression on his face at the mention of his name.

"Excuse me, did you just say Angron? Was he tall, red, ugly, large leathery bat like wings and a seriously bad attitude problem?" Sanguinius asked her.

Ayeka nodded, "Erm . . . yes."

"This is far more serious than I had expected, tell me have you seen or know of anyone that possess any special or inhuman abilities?" Sanguinius saw the look of sadness and pain expressed in response to the question on her face.

"There was one, a close of friend of Lord Tenchi and mine, his name was Ranma Saotome." A tear escaped from her eye as she remember fully of what had happened to him and the heartache she felt for her younger sister.

"Tell me what happened to him? I need to know, please tell me if you can?" Sanguinius asked as gently as possible and wiped the tear off her check with the back of his hand.

"Everything was going well, we were helping the civilians evacuate the district while Tenchi, Ranma and his friends deal with the chaos invasion and . . . and . . ." 

"Go on," Sanguinius said gently as he tried to reassure her that she was safe and with friends. Saffron cast a glance over to Kiima to be on her best behavior not because of Ayeka but to Sanguinius. 

"And three powerful daemons appeared and surrounded him after someone who we thought were on our side betrayed us. The daemons used some kind of powerful attack and he was obliterated out of existence." Ayeka held on to him and started to cry on his satin white robe. 

"Lord Sanguinius, over there!" Saffron said, pointing to the east of where they were in the distance.

The Blood Angel Primarch looked up and with his enhancing vision saw that hordes of daemons were annihilating the Japanese military army was in the northern part of Nerima. The soldiers were getting butchered while burnt out military trucks and destroyed tanks littered the whole area. The airforce were individually being targeted and destroyed by literally hundreds of Furies and screamers of Tzeentch. 

"Someone been having fun?" Saffron said sarcastically. Sanguinius ignored Saffron comments as his full attention was focused something in the distance. His superior enhanced vision notice behind the hordes of rampaging hordes of Daemons and units of Chaos Space Marines bearing the colours and insignias belonging to the Worldeaters and Thousand Sons. It was partially hidden from his vision but rang alarm bells in Sanguinius mind. He had seen one of these before in one of his dreams and was a powerful source of chaos magic and manipulation of the warp. From what he could see it was partially completed but he needed a closer looks to confirm his suspicions. 

If his suspicions were confirmed, then this place would be covered in veil of darkness forever and under the rule of Chaos. It would be the main source of the chaos incursions and would reinforce the rule of Chaos by tenfold. It had to be destroyed before it was operational otherwise the chances of swaying the tides of battle in their favor would be lost 

"A Chaos Gate." Sanguinius whispered under his breath in a low tone. Kiima and Ayeka didn't hear due to the sounds of battle going down below. Saffron raised an eyebrow as his acute hearing filtered it though as he heard what he said. 

"A what?" Saffron inquired for a conformation. 

"A Chaos Gate, we must destroy it at all cost. Once completed and the ritual of warp passage is finished, it will open a rift in the immaterial dimensional space that separates our world and others and will act as a beacon with another dimension. It will act like a gateway into the material plane." Sanguinius explained.

Ayeka and Kiima nodded but still had no idea on what he had said. Saffron was a bit more aware on the subject and had a faint idea of what he was on about.

"So . . . erm . . . that tall, long pole and crystal orb is sorta was acting as a link between these two dimensional planes." Sanguinius nodded at Saffron rough description. "So if we don't destroy or stop it before it is activated, we can expect hell on earth?" 

Sanguinius nodded in acknowledgment at his answer, slightly amazed by Saffron intelligence. 

"That might be a problem." Saffron said. The source of the problem was getting past through hundreds of Daemons and Chaos Space Marines then through the Daemon Princes and other nasty surprises that lay further ahead.

"Indeed it is, Saffron. You are right but with the . . . " Sanguinius felt someone tugging on his robe and glanced down towards Ayeka in his arms. He had almost forgotten about her that she was in his arms much to Kiima's discontents. 

"It's them! Please Lord Sanguinius, take me down there!" Ayeka pointed to an area of resistance as a small ring of fighters was fending off the swarms of Daemons. 

The group of fighters were Tenchi, Cypher, Ryoga and Katsuhito were situated in a narrow part of the district and were being attacked from three fronts by the forces of Chaos. They were not completely surrounded as a large crystallized ship protected their rear flank quite effectively. Sanguinius stared at the ship as it's meowed when firing its power beam lasers but push it to the back of his mind as they began descended down towards the group. Sanguinius carefully swooped down towards them, closely followed by Kiima and Saffron.

Meanwhile Cypher and Tenchi were dealing with the Khorne Berzerkers who were trying to hack them to death while Ryoga and Katsuhito dealt with the daemons. Fortunately the street was narrow enough and prevented them from be overwhelmed by the sheer number of their enemies. Katsuhito suddenly felt a powerful presence behind him and spun his sword as he though it was one of those Daemon Princes that had managed to sneak behind them. Seeing Ayeka in the arms of angel and seeing his two companions aiding them in their fight, he changed the direction of his blade, stopping within an inch from Sanguinius neck. Cypher paused in his fight and was taken back in disbelief at seeing the legendary Primarch of the Imperium.

"You are indeed a expert swordsman otherwise I would've had lost my head by now." Sanguinius said, handling Ayeka to Tenchi who she immediately hugged.

Katsuhito lowered his blade, "Who are you? Why have you decided to join us?" he asked, sensing his divine and powerful aura, which for some reason felt like Ranma aura but less chaotic.

Sanguinius unsheathed his blade from his waist and spun it around in his hand in one smooth motion. "My name is Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels and the answer to your second question is that we all share a common cause in our fight for survival . . . " 

"The destruction of the forces of Chaos." Katsuhito finished.

Sanguinius nodded, "I have plan that might turn the tides of this battle into our favor if you are willing to hear me out?" 

"I'm listening, speak Angel of Death. For someone who risk his life to save Ayeka and battle the minions of the Dark Gods, we are allies." Katsuhito replied while parrying a strike from one of the Berzerker marines.

Sanguinius nodded as he gained his trust. "Directly ahead of us, pass the hordes of Chaos. They are constructing a device that once complete will allow the vast armies of hell to enter into the material plane and will mean the end for all of us. If we destroy it, the daemon forces will eventually disappear from existence and will be banished back to where they came from as they cannot sustain their bodies during prolonged battles."

"Hmm . . . I can see the logic in your excellent plan but there is a small flaw." Katsuhito replied and pointed to the huge mass of daemons heading towards them.

Sanguinius smiled like he knew he would ask that question. "That won't be a problem," he pulled out a communication device from beneath his robe.

"Captain Garus, is the orbital weapon prepared and ready?" he said down the comm. There was crackle on the communication device before a stern and bold voice answered his request.

[Yes, Lord Sanguinius. Techmarines Samaras has finished his ritual and has blessed in the name of the Emperor. Standard Melta torpedoes armed and ready at your command.] He answered.

Concern and worry appeared on Katsuhito's face, "You can't use that on a populated area! It's immoral and the innocents must not be harmed. We are not going to risk innocent blood being spilled, we will not sink to their level." He protested but was stopped when Sanguinius raised his hand. 

Sanguinius shook his head; "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in war besides our scans show that 99.9% of civilian have been already evacuated from the district. I assure you that the torpedoes used are of low yield which will reduce the damage to buildings but will result effective against the horde and that gate, it's now or never." 

Katsuhito remained quiet for a moment. "Very well, I trust your judgement. I sense you have already made up your mind regardless of my protest. Do not make me rethink what I think about you." 

Sanguinius nodded and keyed something into his device. "Garus, at these coordinates uploaded, fire when ready!" 

[Acknowledged, Lord Sanguinius.]

Everyone looked up to see three bright stars appearing in the sky, "Everyone, shield your eyes, NOW!" Sanguinius shouted and grabbed Kiima by the shoulder when she didn't hear his warning and shielded her with his wing.

Three mini non - nuclear explosions flashed in the middle of the horde, sending half of the daemons back to where they came from, but surprisingly most of the residential area weren't destroyed or damaged. Most of the damage was amassed in the industrial and commerce area, the costs of the battle was going to be huge!

Sanguinius content expression changed to serious when he saw that the warp rift gate was still open despite destroying more than sixty percent of the Daemon hordes. Sanguinius figured that the key to the warp gate was protected from conventional weapons and needed a psychic or magical weapon to fully destroy the key and close the warp rift. 

The remaining daemons and chaos marines were about to charge at the group when suddenly; a massive hail of heavy bolter shells, cannon blasts and Lascannons energy shots tore through the chaos ranks. Sanguinius looked up and smiled at the sight above him. 

Everyone looked up to see a dozen of Thunderhawk Gunships unleashing their awesome firepower at the chaos hordes. A dozen of Blood Angels Assault squads descended onto their position. There sole objective was protect them and their Primarch at all cost.

"Lord Sanguinius, is everyone okay?" Garus, captain of his Honour guard asked, concern on face as he helped him and Kiima to their feet.

"Yes, Captain, order the men to clear the street one by one but in tight three on three cover formation, we don't want any surprise and employ all city fighting techniques to our full advantage. Use all available air support to clear the way, now!" Sanguinius quickly ordered and checked to see if Kiima was okay or not.

"As you wish, my Lord." Garus immediately started handling orders to each of the leader sergeants of the assault squad and redirecting the Gunships to their new targets. 

Sanguinius looked to his left and right to see Kiima and Saffron by his side surround by his Honour guard and raised his golden sword into the air. "What are we waiting for, we're been training for this, don't let me down! For the Emperor and our Honour of the Blood Angels, charge!" Sanguinius rallied his troops against the chaos forces.

A round of approval and cheers were heard as they crashed into the horde, cold steel clashing with bone and steel in bloody hand to hand combat.

The Tenchi, Ryoga, Ayeka and Katsuhito stood there and watched as the Blood Angel marines hacked and slashed their way through the chaos hordes with determination and rage.

"Aren't they enthusiastic? They are worse than those Worldeaters marines!" Ayeka said, still holding on to Tenchi.

"Well, at least they on our side for once," Tenchi replied and notices Cypher was following them. "Hey, Cypher where are you going?" he asked.

Cypher stopped but didn't turn around, pistols in his hands, "To do what I have been trained to do since birth, I suggest you do the same if we are going to win this battle." 

"He's right, Tenchi," Katsuhito said and unsheathed his sword to follow him in the fray.

The rest took a moment before joining them.

TBC . . . 

***

Author Note:

Montymouse is seen hanging above a pool of acid as he is lowered down slowly by an angry mob of people for leaving them at a cliffhanger. He looked like he been through a meat grinder, beaten and bruised as the leader of the mob known as Random Tasking steps up towards the barely conscious writer.

Leader: Now Montymouse, now we have you cornered and tied up for the last three days, this is your last warning. Are you going to continue writing this story or not?" 

Montymouse: (mumbles something)…

Random Tasking: (leans forward) what did you say?

Montymouse: no, I'm not and this chapter is the last one I'm going to do!

Random Tasking: Very well, I shall have no choice but to go to plan B.

Mob steps aside for a weird looking machine that Washu created for stubborn writers such as him.

Montymouse: (eyes widen in fear) No, not that! PLEASE DON'T USE THAT ON ME!

Random Tasking: Only if you start writing?

Montymouse: (nods) okay but I need a pen.

Random Tasking: (hands him a pen and paper) here you go and I expect this to be the next chapter ASAP!

Montymouse: (sighs) oh right, oh right (start scribbling something down)

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 23/05/03

Version 2.0 23/12/03

Version 3.0 31/01/04


	18. 16 The Lion and the Horse

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Sixteen – The Lion and the Horse

***

"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." 

Quote William Jennings Bryan

***

Location: Unknown

Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines and formerly Lord Commander of the Imperium, the first who held that title and only man ever to command the entirety of the Imperium's armed forces since Horus Heresy. He guided the young Primarch, Ranma Saotome across the corridor and down towards a set of large golden double doors. The moment he opened the doors, Ranma's jaw dropped at the view of the architecture, which defied any rational and logical explanation. The elements of this massive chamber are as he might had expected; walkways, stairs and archways but the way they are put together is so insane that seemed to defy all laws of nature.

'This is insane, who ever designed this must be a complete lunatic or heavily on drugs!' Ranma first thought and came to the conclusion that what he was seeing is not the reality of the place but is the only way in which the logic in his mind interprets it. Ranma stood there at the doorway for a moment, feeling himself becoming lost and his mind chasing through endless paths of unreason. Fortunately Ranma willpower was strong and was able to draw his attention away from the view and kept it focused.

Felix noticed the confusion on Ranma's face and waved a paw to snap him out and grinned when he turned to look at him, "Confusing isn't it?" Felix asked, brushing his long whiskers with his paw. Ranma nodded.

"Oh, don't worry you will get used to this after awhile. Besides you only going to be here for a short period of time here. Just follow your brother and he will lead you in the right way through this place." Felix explained and pointed to where Roboute Guilliman was. "You should've seen me the first time I was here." Felix added to reassure Ranma.

"So, what happened when you were here?" Ranma curiously asked about his feline friend comment.

"Well, I got lost for about two or three weeks, you can't really keep track time in here. It wasn't until Queen Serenity herself found me when she found that I wasn't by her side and awfully concerned about my whereabouts." Felix answered. "All I wanted was to find the kitchen chamber in this place, no one told me that it was in the next room.

Ranma laughed which was soon followed by Felix laughter. Guilliman smirked as he had heard about that rumor and carried on walking. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Ranma had stopped.

"Come, Ranma, it not that long to go now." Ranma stopped laughing and nodded, increase his pace to catch with his brother Primarch through the complex maze of stairways, passageways and doorways. Felix was perfectly balanced on Ranma's left shoulder and as they were trekking through the maze complex, Ranma decided to ask his feline companion some questions to pass the time and to satisfy his curiosity.

"Tell me, Felix. How did my father meet Queen Serenity? What is their relationship? They seem pretty close from what I could gather by my observation." Ranma asked. 

"Hmm . . . I don't really know the true extent of their relationship nor do I want to pry in their personal business. Queen Serenity had always been able to tell if one can be trusted as a friend or companion. What I do know from my observation is that they share a close bond of trust and friendship. Is this what you have observed?" Ranma nodded in conformation. "They do share a lot of common things like they were once powerful rulers, wise and just, and eventually betrayed for that led to their downfall. She trusts him and I think he does too. How they met was just purely random luck, anything else you would like to ask?" Felix explained whiles subconsciously tapping in Ranma's mind and storing the necessary information for future reference as he probably going to need it also he did to test their mental bond which they share as master and familiar.

"Thanks, Felix . . . erm . . . nope can't think of anything right now." Ranma said as he shook his head for the fifth time as he stared at a twisted stairway that seems to be endless and also defy gravity.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. Then again, it feels like home already except for the constant fighting and kidnapping." Ranma whispered under his breathed. Walking down a narrow stairway, keeping his eyes ahead rather than looking anywhere else.

A hour later or so . . .

"Past that door is someone who will help you improve your prowess and martial skills. He will hopefully show you how to control your dormant hidden powers and talents that our father has bestowed onto you and possibly gain a understanding on why." Guilliman said to Ranma. "You might not know it but if father believes you are the one who inherited his genes, then you are quite possibility the most powerful Primarch ever created. But he on the other hand beyond that door is not convinced that you are. It will be interesting to see what will develops." Guilliman added and pointing towards a door bearing the symbol of a sword with wings attracted to it.

Ranma somehow recognized it as the chapter symbol of the Dark Angels due to the mental link he shared with his feline companion. Ranma was puzzled as he had never seen this type of symbol or the runes inscribed along the edge of the doorway but yet it seemed very familiar.

"Oh, don't tell me it's him!" Ranma said as he suddenly figured out whom he was about to meet during the brief meeting with the other Primarchs. As he took a step towards the entrance of the Dark Angels, he was slightly surprised when Felix leapt off his shoulder and made his way towards Guilliman. Ranma stopped and turned around to see Felix sitting next to his brother with a large grin on his face.

"Huh . . . why aren't you two coming with me?" Ranma inquired before sighing when he pieced together the situation. "Wait a minute, don't tell me. I have to face this alone, don't I." 

"We see you soon." Felix smirked.

Guilliman nodded to Ranma's inquiry. "There is no need to worry, Ranma. He won't kill you . . . maybe beat the crap out of you but that all it's going to be." He answered and gave a smile of encourage unfortunately this had a negative effect to Ranma.

"Thanks a lot, you guys for the encouragement. That's all I need." Ranma said as he slowly turned around and pushed the door, which was surprisingly easy to open.

Preparing for the worse. Ranma was surprised to see it was to see a huge chamber sorta like the one in the Tendo Dojo but huge. He was relieved that the chamber had none of the weird stairways or floating furniture that he saw awhile ago. It was a large sparring arena that had traditional elements relating to normal training houses with some sort of square shaped training arena in the centre. On the far right of chamber was a huge assortment of various blades, axes and exotic weapons that hung off the many weapons' racks. On the left reminded him of a traditional Japanese tearoom, which was a bit odd. Basically it looked like the Tendo Dojo but far more superior in terms of quality, size and appearance with well-equipped martial arts equipment and training implements.

Ranma whispered in appreciation as he took a few steps forwards and was awed by the magnitude and craftsmanship of the chamber. It was until he stared out at the far end of the chamber, he noticed someone sitting lotus position and was in a state of meditation especially with the shimmering dark aura he was producing. Deciding to confirm whom he was about to meet, he took a few steps more and got a better look at the person. He was wearing a darker colour outer hooded robe with a marital arts uniform beneath. A beautiful and finely crafted bladed sword that resembled his Lion Sword encased in its scabbard. 

Ranma noticed the thoughtful and peaceful expression on his face. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there in front of him hoping that he would break out of his mediating trance soon. He really didn't want to disrupt or intrude on him mainly because he didn't really know how he would react if he did. If it was him, he probably be a little angry but wouldn't lash out at anyone. Him on the other hand, he wasn't really sure especially the grudge he held against him when they first met. His hesitation was soon answered . . . 

"You're late, Ranma." Jonson whispered. His eyes were still closed but made no attempt to move or get up.

"Late for what?" Ranma asked, slightly confused and wondering what he was supposed to be late for or what he supposes to do.

"For this!" Jonson shouted as he leapt to his feet and grabbed the pommel of his sword with his right hand in one swift fluid motion. Unsheathing the blade from its scabbard. Jonson thrust his blade at him so fare that Ranma barely had enough time to register in his mind of the immediate danger.

Only Ranma's superhuman reactions and natural martial arts reflexes saved him from being skewed by Jonson's blade, sidestepping to his right before ducking underneath the blade to avoid a vicious swipe. Ranma backflipped away from him and landed only a couple of metres away from him in a defensive stance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ranma shouted angrily, readying himself for a fight. "Are you trying to kill or something? I thought we were on the same side!" Ranma was confused and stunned by his brother's action.

Jonson took a few steps towards him and swiftly spun his sword and sheathed the blade back into its scabbard in a smooth motion. Ranma was beginning to be extremely concerned if this turned out to be a fight, the way that Jonson held himself and speed needed his full concentration and skill. Jonson raised his hand in a peaceful and calming gesture. An evil smirk ran across his face as he began to explain the situation.

"You just assumed that we were on the same side, Ranma Saotome." Jonson said. 

Ranma didn't lower his guard or stance. He was still suspicious of his brother. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

'He still has a lot to learn.' Jonson shook his head as he stopped within a metre from Ranma. "Lesson two, never assume or think that someone who you think will aid or help you without them proving his or her loyalties first. Beware of whom you put your trust or faith into someone you don't fully know or understand otherwise the next time you won't be so lucky. This, I learnt the hard way." Jonson said. Ranma noticed him wincing slightly at the uncomfortable memory with his former friend and brother, Luther.

Ranma winced also at his memory when those two unidentified Sailor Senshi suddenly attacked him and the many other times in his chaotic life. "So . . . erm . . . what's rule one then?" 

Jonson expression changed from hurt to a knowing grin. "Your Honour is your life, let none dispute it or use it against you." 

" . . . " Ranma thought about it for a moment and began to sweat a little. "I see . . . but what did you attack me? Couldn't you have just asked." Ranma inquired as he slowly began to relax his stance.

"Simple, I just wanted to see how good you were. As we are genetically related to each and are considered battle brothers, I knew fully well that you would have evaded my blade despite my best attempts." 

"What would happen if I didn't?" Ranma exclaimed. "You could've had killed me!" 

"You're still alive aren't you?" Jonson simply answered. Ranma was about to argue back at his rational logic but realized that he did have a point.

"Although we are genetically related to each other and loyal to our father. There are others like us that would want you dead the moment you were born. Tell me something, why did you hesitate in your fight against Angron when you could've have finished him?" Jonson asked. He had watched the battle between the pigtailed martial artist and the Daemon Primarch of the Worldeaters and was impressed by his hand to hand combat ability and swordplay until the moment when he was about to deal the final killing blow. He was confused at that pointed and wanted this to be cleared up.

" . . . " Ranma was silent and shrugged. "I don't know, I just couldn't kill him, I meant he was once my former brother of mine." Ranma honestly answered.

Jonson sighed, he knew of Ranma's good nature and heart, which to some would be the qualities of a dedicated leader and inspiring warrior of the new Imperium. To others it could be seen or judged as a flaw or a sign of weakness. A very dangerous weakness in a warrior of light as devious, cunning and ruthless opponents such as M'Kachan and N'Kari could exploit to their full advantage.

"Listen carefully, brother. Angron WAS once just like you and me. He was loyal, dedicated and proud Primarch of the Emperor's Adeptus Astartes. He was very confident in his own abilities but was very arrogant, vain and stubborn. He held the same values that you have, fighting for what he believed in and those he was put in charge, crushing his enemies as quick as possible. The Dark God, Khorne saw this trait in him and used his qualities to lure him to the path of light to the path of blood and butchery. Since Horus Heresy, those values and vows he had once held in the service of the Emperor had degenerated to acts of butchery and genocide in the name of the Blood God." Jonson lectured to Ranma whilst making sure that Ranma understood what he was explaining.

"Think about it, if the situation was reversed, Angron would have never hesitated in having your head on his trophy pike. He would then proceed to slaughter those you care and love without remorse or mercy. So the next time you face him, think about those that are under your protection. A duel to the death between you and a powerful opponent always have severe implications and consequences that you must consider." Jonson finished his lecturing and studied Ranma's face to see a mixture of emotions and thoughts on his brother's face. 

Ranma nodded, he had a point there and knew that those words came from years of experience and wisdom, which was far better than those idiotic suggestion from Genma and he was distrustful from Cologne advice. They all had a hidden motive for teaching him but Jonson, he couldn't work out what his intention were. Repeating what he had said over in his mind, if he was going to fight the four Dark God's Daemon Princes and minions, he would have to be careful in his actions and to make sure those he considered family were safe and protected. He knew that there was bound to be a price to pay for this but to what extent, he didn't know.

Jonson turned and walked towards the far side of the room and took a pair of two metre long pole like weapons whilst removing his sword and placed it on a specially mounted rack. Both poles were made of unknown material. He then turned around and threw one to Ranma. "Here Ranma, catch." 

Ranma caught the weapon with ease and examined the pole briefly, noticing that it had no blade tip but had at one end, it was flared slightly into blunt, spatulate flatness.

"Ranma, let's see how good you really are? No holding back because I sure hell won't and if you do, you are going to regret it!" Jonson warned him, settling into a casual crouch, legs plated wide for preparation for any attacks that Ranma could do. The Dark Angels Primarch held the pole across his broad chest, upper tip angled out to deflect, lower pulled back ready to snap out an underhook from the waist when it was least expected. Also the fact that Jonson seemed to be towering over Ranma added to the fact that it was going to difficult fight.

Ranma smirked and was confident about this fight. He had fought Doombreed and Angron, two of Khorne most fearsome and powerful generals but rather than letting his ego go to his head like other occasions, he learnt never to underestimate his opponents from an early age. Ranma took a similar but less swoop stance as they circled each other.

"First one to be knocked off his feet, loses and anyone that steps out of the ring boundaries will count as DQ. It's as simple as that." Jonson stated the rules of the fight.

'Heh, he'll soon be knocked off his feet." Ranma came to a tactical analysis of Jonson, his confidant raising by the second as he circled him, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Jonson smirked a little but strictly kept his emotions in check. He noticed that Ranma's centre of balance was too high but decided to wait, just in case he was feinting to lure him in.

Time seemed to slow down as they that studied each other stance and it was Ranma who initiate the first strike. He swung his pole tip down at Jonson, who deflected it with his own raised tip, immediately pushing out the underhook in response. But Ranma blocked the hook with a bell like clang of metal, swept in with his upper tip and Jonson parried and stepped the second strike. Jonson ducked underneath the third strike before swing his weapon in a wide arc, which he fully knew that Ranma would try to block and counter the strike, and as he parried that, Jonson deftly slide both hands to one end of his pole and hooked it behind Ranma's knees. He then twirled his pole and smacked it across Ranma's chest whilst in midair and smashing him down to the ground. 

Ranma landed on the sparring mat hard, his breath barked out of him and a pain flared up in his chest, surprised by being caught off guard so easily but then again, Jonson was a seasonal and experienced fighter. He also chalked it up on his limited experience with this pole like weapons.

"Very good, brother," said Jonson as he helped him back to his feet. "Again?" 

Ranma nodded and ignore the pain in his chest. "Of course."

'Dammit, he is good at this and he knows it," Ranma thought and decided to change his tactics and combat stance.

"All right . . . BEGIN!" Jonson shouted as he took the offensive this time, barely seeming to prepare himself.

He spun in a flurry of blows, high and low, that had the young pigtailed Primarch lurching back across the arena. The air rang with the strokes of metal on metal. Ranma was in trouble as he had expected his opponent to lay back and allow him to strike but this sudden tactics caught him off guard again. Ranma had a reputation of being able to think on his feet in a heated battle and always had a counter for every opponent's strikes. Just when it seemed Ranma was about going to be driven across the red out of bounds border around the edge of the mat. Ranma knew he had to take the offensive otherwise Jonson going to win again and in his life as a martial artist he had never been beaten twice in a row in a challenge. 

Ranma rallied and threw a series of thrusting strikes and sweeps that forced Jonson to first duck and then back off.

Jonson grinned and mentally noted Ranma's unorthodox style as 'Interesting.' He notices that Ranma frequently changed grip, so that many blows were readdressed and swiftly reversed and he wasn't afraid to swing the pole one handed, increasing its potential reach. Jonson knew that many masters would frown on this methods of fighting as using a staff one handed meant that the chances of having the weapon knocked from your grasp would double, fortunately Ranma's unorthodox style was paying off.

"Much better, I was hoping for this to happen. Who taught you how to fight like that?" Jonson inquired as he parried Ranma's weapons downwards before swung it across at chest height.

Ranma grinned as he was enjoying the challenging fight. "Thanks, brother." He managed to say as he hopped back to avoid the pole smashing him by inches. "Mainly . . . I have learnt most of it . . . myself and partially from the training . . . from . . . Anything Goes Martial Arts!" Ranma answered as he evaded and parried another flurry of lightning speed attacks and countered with a full one hundred and eighty-degree sweep.

Jonson easily hopped over the sweep. "Anything goes? Haven't heard of it but interesting technique anyway." He said as he arched his weapon in diagonal upward sweep with the flat end of his pole.

Ranma parried. "I'll tell you later." He then backflipped to gain some breathing space and before landing in offensive stance. His pole weapon held across his chest, protecting his upper body. 

The sparring match between the two Primarchs was quite different, unlike the previous battles that Ranma had fought in where brute strength and sheer power was needed. This sparring match needed superhuman reflexes, quick thinking and speed. Jonson was matching his attack and pace with minimal effort. Ranma blocked three experts thrusts from Jonson, and then tore in with an underhook so well timed Jonson had to leap back to avoid having his ribs broken although he was quick at dodging, Ranma was quicker and smacked in the ribs. Fortunately for Jonson, he had just did enough to only received a large bruised and perhaps a fractured rib. Jonson didn't have time to recover from Ranma's strike as he was caught wrong footed. Seeing his window of opportunity, Ranma pressed on and drove on the advantage, knowing that he wouldn't get a second chance. Scything his pole out one handed to clout Jonson around the head.

But Jonson feinted, 'I got you now, Ranma!'

He brought his pole up and intercepted Ranma's wrist. Ranma's pole went spinning away through the air. Jonson the butted Ranma in the chest with the tip of his pole. Just before Ranma was about to hit the floor, he quickly swept Jonson's legs in attempt's to knock him off his feet but he hopped back. 

Ranma landed with a crash and sighed deeply in defeat as he tried to get up to his feet, "You win again, Jonson." 

Jonson shook his head, "No, Ranma, it is you that have won this round." 

"Huh?" Ranma said, a bit confused until Jonson pointed to where his left foot was. It was squarely planted in the red border.

"Out of Bounds, Ranma. You win." Jonson said and helped him to his feet again.

Ranma rubbed his chest and just stared at his brother's honesty before laughing out loud. Jonson chuckled as he relaxed his stance.

"So, Ranma, do you want to finish this as we are tie right now with one a piece?" Jonson asked and knew full well that he wouldn't hesitant in accepting.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to finish this! I'll always finished what I started." Ranma answered confidently.

Jonson raised his hand to his mouth. "(Cough) . . . bullshit . . . (Cough) . . . multiple fiancées . . . (Cough)" He said under his coughing fit and ignored his piercing glare.

Ranma sighed and gave in. "All right! All right! Most of the things I started and finished."

Jonson then walked over to Ranma and asked him if he could have his pole. He agreed and handled him the weapon, wondering what the next weapons that they were going to use to decide the final bout. Ranma watched as Jonson placed the two slightly bent and distorted poles back to their respective places on the weapons rack before picking up his own sword. He then turned and walked to the sparring mat.

"Hey! Where is my weapon?" Ranma asked, knowing that he had a significant advantage in reach with that sword of his.

Jonson ignored him and pressed a button on the floor with his foot, which activated some sort of mechanizing beneath the floor, as there was a slight humming sound. Ranma turned around to see, coming up from a concealed hole in the floor, a crystallized box that contained his Nekoken sword.

"Pick it up, Ranma. It's your rune weapon and I can't touch it without severe consequences." Jonson said, unsheathing his blade and started to relax his tense muscles by weaving his sword in a bewildering, swirling arc. Ranma knew that Jonson's specialty was in the sword and knew that this round was going to be extremely hard judging by his body stance and movement.

Ranma nodded and walked over towards the glass case. Slowly opening the glass lid, he reached in and picked up the weapon, feeling the power of the Nekoken flowing through his body as it recognized it's user unique aura as it's only owner. Gripping the pommel and scabbard in both hands, he slowly pulled them apart until he heard a barely audible click and continued to unsheathed the blade, revealing it's untainted and shiny black blade.

Giving the blade, a few test strokes and sweeps until he was satisfied he was ready, he turned around and walked over to the Dark Angels Primarch, stopping just a few metres.

Jonson stopped and turned to face him, "Are you ready, Ranma?" He asked, receiving a nodding reply of acknowledgement in response.

Jonson smiled, "All right, Ranma. This last and final round is different from the other two. The winner is the one who makes his opponent submit in checkmate position. The out of bound circles does not apply and all techniques and methods are allowed. Interfere from outside sources is unacceptable. Treat this as a fight to the death but one hit death strikes or fatality hit is not allowed. Do you understand?" Jonson said, making sure that he understood what he was saying. 

Ranma nodded, "Sure." 

Suddenly Jonson and Ranma turned their attention to the far end of room to see a Felix, Serenity, Guilliman and a female hooded figure in blue and white robes. Ranma sensed that she was awfully familiar but couldn't work out why and judging by the amount of energy rolling off her, he could tell that she was a powerful person. For no apparent reason, Ranma started to get a bit edgy when he saw the robed hooded woman and the Queen Serenity talking to each other and then starting to giggle afterwards. It was the same feeling that always told him that someone was involving him in his or her plans _and putting him in deep shit._

Jonson nodded to the crowd and receiving a slight nod from Guilliman, "It's seem we have a crowd to see us fight, we better give them a performance that won't forget." 

Ranma nodded again, "Won't they get hurt in our fight?" he asked.

A faint yellow screen suddenly appeared in front of the crowd to answer Ranma's question.

"I'll think we got that sorted." Jonson replied, getting in an offensive stance, his sword was held parallel across his chest, "Ready?"

Ranma was ready, his rune sword relaxed in his right hand in a neutral stance as he raised his left hand and gestured him, taunting him to make the first move, "Ready." 

Jonson cast a glance over to Serenity. She nodded, as she knew what he wanted her to do. "Queen Serenity, can you do the Honour?

Serenity rose to her feet and waited for the two Primarchs to prepare themselves, "Lion El Jonson, 'The Lion' Vs Ranma Saotome, 'Wild Horse'."

"Begin!" she said with full authority and power.

Jonson was the first to move and charged forward, his silver blade was swung in upward angle. Ranma sidestepped and parried his blow at the same time. The clash of blades echoed around the arena as the two Primarchs fought with such determination, neither giving each other space to move around as they circled each other. A flurry of strikes was launched at Ranma. Ranma was forced to draw from all his reserves to fend off the well-placed blows, using all of his training with Katsuhito and Tenchi. Ranma decide to back off as Jonson pressed on his attack. Engaging him at such close range was proving to be much more difficult than he expected. 

Assuming defensive stance, Ranma waited for the next attack. Blocking a series of blows that would have severed any lesser warrior's head. Ranma's patience was wearing thin, as he couldn't use his Hiryü Shöten Ha. Jonson smirked as he watched Ranma trying to lure him into his trap despite the numerous insults and taunts he was throwing at him. Jonson wasn't about to get angry by these words. He just remained calm and kept a cool aura around him.

Every time Ranma used his special Saotome or Amazon techniques on the Dark Angels Primarch he would either dodge or leap out of its range with ease like he always knew what he was about to do. Ranma turned around in frustration and confusion, searching for a way to get through Jonson's formidable defence. Lion El Jonson was exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat as well as swordplay which he could easily tell by the way he moved and the stances he always took, constantly changing to match his. For every strike or combinations of movements he did, Jonson would always have a countermeasure available.

Ranma threw a straight punch at him. Jonson swayed to the side and the punch sailed past his head. Stepping in close, Jonson's elbow connected sharply with Ranma's head as he stumbled back. Following up quickly, Jonson landed a heavy kick to the side of Ranma's left knee, sending him crashing to the ground. Ranma's clutched his leg in pain and saw that Jonson was stepping in to finish the sparring fight. Ranma quickly grabbed Jonson by his robe, pulling him down and gave him an empty palm strike to his face.

Jonson reeled back, clutching his bleeding nose as Ranma slowly got to his feet just barely. 

'That has got to hurt!' Ranma thought.

Suddenly Ranma had an idea that might be able to help defeat him but he had to do it quick if it was to work. Leaping back a few metres, he planted his feet wide and sheathing his blade in it scabbard that was strapped to his back. He then cupped his hand together and concentrated on his chi energies.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma exclaimed sending a blue fireball at him.

Jonson ducked and rushed forward, launching a savage counter attack, contained rage guiding his blade. Just as the blade was about to strike him, Ranma shuffled to his left avoid the swing and spun around, kicking Jonson's sword out of his hand.

Ranma then followed up his next move.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken Advance!" he exclaimed, unleashes a barrage of over fifteen hundred punches, which sent Jonson reeling back. He was clutching his chest as he feeling himself absolutely breathless.

Jonson saw his sword was just to his left and immediately rolled towards it, grabbing it in time to parry away Ranma's blade. Quickly rising to his feet, Jonson stood still and concentrated placing fore and index finger against the side of his head as he concentrated on his psychic powers. 

"Flamewall!" Jonson exclaimed using his hidden talent in psychic powers.

Ranma's sense foretold him of danger and backflipped away just in time to avoid becoming trapped in a circle of intense fire, "That was damn close!" he thought and, as he was getting up, he was sent flying across the arena ground. An invisible fist smacked into his chin.

"What the heck was that!" Ranma shouted, rubbing his chin painfully.

Jonson smirked and tapped the side of his head. "Psychic Powers!" 

Seeing him concentrating on another blast, Ranma jumped back to his feet and unsheathed his Nekoken blade. A vivid blue lightening bolt was sent at him. Ranma raised his weapon to block the bolt and to his surprise the sword simply absorbed it. Looking at his blade, the rune sword was glowing with black electricity to indicate to him that it was fully charged up. Smirking, Ranma charged forward, moving left to right, avoiding the psychic charge bolts as he leapt forward into the air while spinning and swinging his rune sword in a complex pattern. Jonson was force back, parrying and blocking the various slashes and suddenly received a spinning heel kick when Ranma faked a leg sweep. Jonson was sent tumbling across the floor and looked up to see him leaping into the air, the Nekoken blade was crackling with pure warp energy. 

"Sai Dai Kyü Neko Kijin Raishü Dan!" Ranma plunged the tip of the rune sword into the floor of the arena, unleashing a massive twenty-foot Ki purple blade. Jonson rolled to his right avoiding the Ki blade as it smashed into the other wall and, as he was getting up. It suddenly dawned on him that the Ki blade was a distraction when he felt Ranma aura behind him. Spinning around, he had just enough time to raise his sword up to counter his strike. 

Ranma hits Jonson with enough force that it sent him into the air with an upward sword slash. Watching Jonson fallen back to the ground, he was surprised when he managed to turn in midair and land on his feet. "It takes more than that to get the better of me!" Jonson said, noticing that there was a large rip in his shirt. Deciding that a new change in tactics was needed, Jonson concentrated on his psychic powers.

"Heh, two can play that game!" Jonson shouted and launched three horizontal beams of pure warp energy in quick successions. 

'Dammit, he is good but I never thought he be this good!' Ranma thought, ducking under the first, hopping over the second and cartwheel to his left but the third beam managed to catch him on his right shoulder, inflicting a deep cut. Ranma placed his hand over his shoulder and started to apply some of his Chi healing skills that he learnt from Cologne and Tofu a while ago. This was only a temporary fix up but it came in handle in long arduous fights like this. 

Ranma decided to use a complex move that he used to beat Tenchi awhile ago at the Masaki temple. Rushing up to Jonson, he started with an upward diagonal left to right swipe. Followed by a right to left then a left to right pair of slashes. Then an upward diagonal right to left arc, then a low horizontal left to right slash. Which was then followed for a double Slash and a Heel Kick with his good leg. What made this technique so hard to block or counter was the combination of strikes were performed at the speed of Nekoken. Jonson was absolutely beaten and was sent crashing again to the floor.

Jonson shook off his confusion, wonder where he was for a few moments until he realized that he was still fighting him. Looking to his right, he rolled towards it and reach out, grasping the pommel of his sword when a foot landed on his hand and a blade was leveled against his throat. Jonson sighed in defeat and looked up to see Ranma absolutely exhausted and tired from their sparring match.

"You give up?" Ranma said, breathing heavily but kept his sword an inch from Jonson's throat.

Jonson nodded. Ranma sheathed his rune sword into its protective scabbard and helped the Dark Angels Primarch to his feet.

There was a general applause from the crowd as they approached them.

"Bout, Ranma Saotome." Serenity said, declaring the winner of the fight as she and Guilliman congratulate him.

Moments later . . . 

Ranma sat down at the sidelines who was being treated by Serenity as she used her superior healing skills to fix his shoulder and slightly broken leg. Jonson sat down beside Ranma who was exhausted and battered both mentally and physically, the Dark Angel Primarch, fixed him with his piercing gaze, looking deep into the young Primarch's eyes. 

"There is fierce pride and confidence within you, brother. I see it plain as day, but if you let your heart dominate your actions, which in the heat of battle it can be prove fatal," Jonson whispered.

Ranma was about to argue his statement but Jonson raised his hand to say he wasn't finished yet. "In the heat of battle, all emotions and senses must work together as one. For if one doubt his abilities or conscious at any moment then they will never vanquish their foes." 

"So your saying that I have to become a cold, heartless killer, is that what you meant? Because I don't think I can become that type of person." Ranma replied, rubbing his left shoulder.

Jonson shook his head, "No, Ranma, you don't have to become that type of person, what I am saying is that you must keep the emotions about the people you care the most hidden and separated from those who are willing to hurt them." 

Ranma decide to ask Jonson a question that had been bothering him during the whole fight. "What about the strike and hits I did to you? You didn't show any signs of discomfort or pain when I fought you. You were just taking them like they were nothing which could easily cripple a normal opponent."

Jonson lifted his shirt for Ranma to see a lot of painfully looking purple bruises, which was slowly healing up.

"Yes, Ranma those hits that you managed to get pass my defences did hurt like hell but I never reveal them to my opponents as this would increase my foe's morale." 

Ranma sat opposite him, rubbing his knee, as it was still feeling a little sore but to his relief no broke bones. He then looked up at Jonson who was apply a bandage around his waist, "Erm . . . why then?" he asked.

"If people think you are unstoppable and impervious to pain then they will think twice to fight you. You should do the same especially against the minions of Slaanesh as they enjoy feeding off the suffering of their foes which make them stronger." Jonson said, wincing a bit when Ranma poked him to check.

Ranma nodded and made a mental note, 'Man, this guy as tough as Ryoga and he doesn't even know the Amazon Bakusai Tenketsu!' Ranma thought, thinking that if he did learnt that technique he could shrug off practically anything thrown against him including the kitchen sink_ and certainly a tomboy mallet wielder_.

Serenity had just finished her healing on Ranma. She then got up to her feet and said that she expect the two of them to join them in the central chamber. Guilliman then escorted her out of the arena, closely followed by Felix. 

Jonson noticed that the female hooded robe figure was still with them and was about to ask why she was still here when he received a psychic message from her. Jonson smirked and looked towards Ranma.

"Ranma, I have to go now, meet you there in a hour, don't be late okay." Jonson winked at him before he left the chamber, leaving him and robed figure alone in the arena

Ranma was confused by Jonson statement. "I wonder what he meant by that?"

"Hello, Ranma." 

Ranma was clinging to the ceiling by his fingertips at the sudden voice. The robed figure looked up and pulled back to reveal a beautiful young woman with blue hair and red eyes with a unique triangle marking on her forehead. 

Ranma looked down and was relieved. "Oh, it's only you Tsunami, it's the second time you did that." Tsunami giggles at his antics, he was much more attractive and fun to be with than Tenchi was.

She remembered the first time he met him and also the time she scared him when he was in the living room in the Masaki home without him sensing her. They talked for quite a while about general things and as Tsunami was connected with Sasami was about to relate to all the issues they talked about. Ranma became quite comfortable with her and lowered his guard down. Katsuhito was nearby and saw the interaction between Ranma and the Goddess of Jurai. He was surprised to see her here, as she normally wouldn't appear apart from Tenchi. Then he remembered that Sasami had a keen interest in him and maybe this was the reason for her to be here, determining if he was worthy or not. Tsunami soon beginning to fall in love with Ranma for his traits and personality that she had never expected to find anywhere else apart from Tenchi. The thing was that Ranma knew that instantly by her aura that she was a Goddess but it seems that he couldn't pieced together that she and Sasami were as one.

"I'm sorry, Ranma." She said and cast a downcast look. Ranma leapt down safety and straighten out his shirt.

"Don't be, I should've have been more aware." Ranma replied which brightened her mood that he wasn't angry or annoyed. A sudden thought entered in his mind.

"Erm . . . Tsunami, why are you actually here?" he asked and was fearfully on why she was here.

Tsunami sighed. "Ranma, I know what you are thinking of, and no, I'm not dead. You do know that I am a Goddess." She replied.

Ranma was relieved and calmed down. "So Tsunami, what brings you here?" 

"Oh I'm here to see you . . . erm . . . on personal business." She recovered from her in mid-sentence and sat down. Ranma sat besides her, staring out at the battle arena for a moment. He had not noticing that she scooted closer to him, almost touching, despite being the most powerful Primarch of the Imperium. He still is oblivious to female behavior especially her actions that she trying to become closer to him for her and Sasami's sake.

Tsunami began to talk about the current crisis in Nerima that she been observing and how they think that he was dead. How Tenchi and the gang were coping with the situation and desperately needed help in order to overcome the M'Kachan and Angron forces. She basically filled in what Ranma had missed during his absence and informed him on what was happening. She then explained how there was another living Primarch aiding them against the chaos hordes. Ranma was surprised that another Primarch was still alive and asked who he was but Tsunami shook her head that she never seen this being before and said that he couldn't miss him because of his distinct features. Ranma was puzzled by that statement but shrugged. Ranma then talked about how he came here and how Jonson was the Dark Angels Primarch and was here for training purposes. Tsunami listened with keen interest at what was he saying, sometimes staring deep into his eyes while Ranma continued to talk, unaware of what she was doing. After awhile Tsunami decided that it was time for her to leave and was about to get to her feet. Ranma decided to act like a gentleman and got to his feet first and helped her.

"Why thank you, Ranma," she said sweetly and stared directly into Ranma's eyes. She wanted to ask him something but was unsure on how to go on about it. 

"Ranma, how much do you like Sasami Jurai Masaki?" she asked bluntly. 

Ranma was caught off by surprise by her question and thought about it a bit before answering it.

"To be truly honest, I like her a lot, she is a caring and sweet girl. She going to make someone extremely happy when she grows up." Ranma answered and saw the serene smile appearing on her face.

"Enough to love her perhaps?" She asked another direct question. Ranma just stared at her and her questioning motive before being replaced by a look of seriousness and thoughtfulness.

'I have to know how Ranma feels about her,' she thought, her hopes were placed on his answer and would be the determining factor if they would pursue him or not, considering his track record. 

Meanwhile Ranma was about to deny it completely, as he didn't want Sasami drawn into his life and fiancée troubles. Then he remembered how Sasami would always be there for him and turn up when he need someone to talk to and he would do the same vice versa. 

At first he was about to deny it on fact that she was too young for him but then realized that the Jurai Princess was about seven hundred years old and according to Washu data analysis on his genetic structure, he could easily live on for a long time. It meant that for every thousand years, Ranma would only age one year in physical terms so scratch that. 

The Saotome and Tendo pact only applied to him if he was blood related to the Saotome and would've have followed the agreement due to his high sense of Honour despite the beatings. Fortunately he wasn't and that make the pact made void so scratch that too.

The other fiancées, Shampoo and Kodachi, there was no way in hell he was going to marry them. Ukyo on other hand, they had an understanding with each other, thank goodness otherwise things might have gone messy.

Ranma smiled, "Yes I would, if she felt the same way. Why do you ask?" 

'Yes!' she thought but restrained herself from glomping onto him just in case he freaked out.

Tsunami smile brighten considerably, "Oh nothing, just curious. I think they are expecting you now." She pointed toward the entrance where Felix was waiting patiently for him. 

Ranma looked at Felix who waved at him and looked back to see that she had disappeared in front of him, again.

"I'll never understand women. Daemons and Chaos Space Marines, I can handle. Women on the other hand . . . " Ranma muttered, walking towards Felix who was smirking. The feline had just pierced together from Ranma's memories and what she was getting at through their mental bond.

'Hmm . . . well, well. A Jurain Princess, this will be interesting.' Felix thought.

"What are you smirking at?" Ranma asked when he notices the expression on his face.

"Nothing important. " Felix replied innocently. 

Ranma left eye started to twitch.

***

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Nerima…

"So mortal, you think you can defeat me . . . again!" mocked Jadeite, his black sword pointed at him.

Tenchi smirked, his Tenchiken in his right hand, assuming a defensive stance. "Of course, Demon!"

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow.

"Not me, them!" 

Tenchi pointed behind him, Jadeite turned and acquired a pale expression when he saw Cypher and Sanguinius with a dozen of his Honour guards armed to the teeth with hand weapons and Bolters.

Cypher took careful aim with his plasma rifle and snapped three shots. Nearly simultaneously, Sanguinius ordered his Honour guard to direct all their fire at the Jadeite/ Bloodthirster stitched lines of fire across his chest. Jadeite reeled back and fell to one knee, clutching his chest, blood steeping from his chest and looked up to see Tenchi leaping towards him, his Tenchiken raised high into the air. Tenchi kicked down the Greater Daemon to the ground with such force that it sent the Daemon crashing into the ground. Tenchi stepped over its fallen form and drove his sword through the rib cage of the Greater Daemon.

The sword ripped through the soft organs but the Greater Daemon was determined not to die by the hands of this mortal as it brought its weapons forward and down on top of him. Tenchi sidestepped Jadeite and desperately parried the black sword with his Tenchiken but couldn't evade Jadeite club like fist into his shoulder. Tenchi reeled back; clutching his shoulder, knowing full well his shoulder bone had been shattered. Blood spurted from the gash as he fell backwards clutching the wound. Jadeite rose from the ground and walked slowly toward him, his black sword raised in the air while a dozen Bloodletters surrounded the Jurai Prince. 

Katsuhito saw his grandson in danger, drew his sword and leapt into the fray. Katsuhito aka Yosho, the legendary warrior of Jurai rushed forward and covered the distance to the melee in four long strides and lunged into close combat. Katsuhito held the blade in both hands and swept it through a huge figure of eight. Impact jarred his arms as the weapon cleaved through his foes. The Bloodletters that survived the assault leapt back snarling and growling at the swordsman. Not liking the mocking display that the Bloodletters were putting on, Katsuhito lashed out with his sword, slashing the throat of one of the daemons before engaging Jadeite in mortal combat.

Cypher was by now beside Tenchi and he bent down to inspect the wound and removed a small spray from beneath his robes. He then administered the wound by sprayed it on the open wound which was beginning to seal it before it got infected. For brief moment Tenchi had a painful expression on his face but soon relaxed, Cypher notice his face was still pale but his eyes were clear and calm. 

"I'm fine, Cypher, thanks for the pick me up. It will take more than a scratch like this to kill me."

"I'm please to hear it, Tenchi. Now might be a good time to test this theory." As Tenchi rose painfully to his feet Cypher took the moment to analysis the situation.

"We're surrounded again," Cypher commented.

"I can see that! What do you think we should do?" Tenchi replied.

"The only thing we can do - kill them all!" Cypher raised both of his plasma pistols and fired at the nearest targets.

"Sure that could work," Tenchi said as he engaged the nearest Daemon.

***

Ranma was standing in front of an audience. Queen Serenity, the Emperor and two other Primarchs, Lion El' Jonson and Roboute Guilliman were present. After receiving a briefing from all of them, Ranma turned to see to see a gateway opening up. 

"Ranma, before we send you back to aid you friends back on Earth, there is one more thing that we must clear up. " The Emperor said, as he was about to enter the dimensional gateway just ten metres behind him.

"What is it, father?" Ranma glanced over his shoulder. He was kinda in a hurry when he saw the situation and his friends in Nerima through a dimensional window. They were currently holding out against the onslaught of the hordes of Daemons and Chaos Space Marines from the Worldeaters and Thousand Sons. He did not see the arrival of Sanguinius and Blood Angels, as there was a delay in the time space continuum between this and the mortal Earth realm.

"It's regarding the matter about Cypher's past actions and history." Jonson spoke up.

"It is better to hear the whole truth about him especially the incident on Achenar, what Kharn had told you does hold some truth but he wasn't the totally responsible for the death of millions of innocent people like he was claimed to be." The Emperor added.

Ranma remained silent as he waited for them to continue on, he had to know the truth about his friend. Questions like could he ever trust Cypher or can he confide in him again were raised as Ranma had mixed feeling about him.

"Go on, I'm listening." Ranma said.

"Cypher was a former commander from the Dark Angels legion and was highly praised for his bold initiative, leadership and bravery during the Great Crusade and under my command. Jonson explained as he remembered the many times that Cypher saved his life. 

"But when former battle brother Luther betrayed me after Horus Heresy, Cypher was under the command of Luther and sequentially was cast out of the Dark Angels and branded as one of the fallen." Jonson had a pained expression on his face as he recalled the dark day. "In order to prevent the Dark Angels reputation from being stained, every single fallen Angel were to be hunted and made to repent for their sins in order to gain redemption in the eyes of the Emperor."

"What's so bad about this secret anyway?" Ranma said but immediately received a look from Jonson that if looks could kill, would've vaporised him on the spot.

Guilliman placed his hand on Jonson shoulder.

"Oh, lighten up Jonson, your men are extreme efficient at keeping this secret and have done for generations although some of their motives are questionable." Guilliman said as Jonson relaxed his glare at Ranma.

Jonson sighed, "If the Inquisition or the High Lords of Terra ever catch wind of this terrible secret, it would mean the total annihilation of the Dark Angel legion as the Imperium has a habit of cleansing anything that had been tainted with Chaos." 

"Oh, right." Ranma whispered, completely shocked at such a secret could end the fate of thousands of loyal men. "So what does this have to do with Cypher?" Ranma asked again.

"When Cypher was cast down from the Dark Angels legion, he like the rest of his fallen brethren had to carry the huge burden like the rest of his fallen." Jonson explained Cypher situation. "Never to return home, persecuted by his own brothers constantly and never able to stay in one place for long period in case someone contact the Dark Angels." 

"Compared to the upbringing you had, you had it easy." Guilliman commented, "Although Cypher had served under the traitorous legions, not once had he accepted the easy path to power which many had taken offered by the Dark Gods of Chaos. Although his heart and soul was not corrupted by chaos, some of his actions, he wasn't a complete saint as he had done things that would be seen as acts of great evil in order to get what he wants." 

"What about this Achenar incident? Was Cypher responsible or not?" Ranma wanted this question answered importantly.

Ranma looked towards Guilliman and Jonson for answers.

Guilliman had a serious expression on his face while Jonson had a thoughtful look as he tried to remember the incident that had happened just a few centuries after the second war of Armageddon. "The full truth was that Cypher led the traitorous Worldeaters legion as they are not known for their cunning and strategic thinking, they are better known for the role of close combat orientated roles. Cypher and his men managed to infiltrate Achenar defence systems and managed to sabotage the missile and battery defences. The Worldeaters launched their assault on the defenceless population, killing thousands of people." Ranma was stunned at the Guilliman explanation.

"What the Worldeaters legion didn't know about was that the planet was already subjugated by the Imperial governor who had secretly worshipped the Dark God Slaanesh and most of the hierarchy had already been corrupted. Cypher had already seen what had happened in Armageddon and in order to save the billion of innocent people working under the corrupted governor from extermination from the Inquisition, he came up with plan but a heavy price was to be paid." 

"How much power does the Inquisition have anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Too much but that's the way of life in our universe," The Emperor answered, "Continue on," he indicated to Jonson.

"Now where was I . . . " Jonson asked.

"You reached the part about the Imperial governor being corrupt." Ranma said.

Jonson nodded, "Anyway Cypher made the incident looked like the battle between the seemly loyal forces of the Imperium that had just been attacked by the traitorous forces of Worldeaters and Slaanesh Daemon armies. While making sure that the corrupt planetary leader and his servants were assassinated and replaced by someone more loyal and faithful to the Emperor and the Imperium. To make sure that the plan went well, he purposely let the Dark Angels know his location, a titanic battle happen lasting a hundreds of years."

"Then what happened?" Ranma intrigued by the story but then realised that time was running out, "You don't suppose you can hurry it out." Jonson glared at Ranma, as he didn't like being interrupted all the time. 

"In a nutshell, Cypher succeed in save the people from being purged by the Inquisition but at the cost of many Imperial troops and Space marines. Kharn was pi**ed but didn't find out of Cypher double crossing him, it's a shame that no one will ever know what really happened apart from you and us. He had keep the incident isolated from the watchful eye of Inquisition as both the forces of Slaanesh and Khorne were driven back to the warp while keeping the population from being exterminated." Guilliman said.

"But why was Cypher branded as a butcher and traitor to the Imperium, shouldn't he be known as a hero of mankind?" Ranma asked.

"That would be our fault, because Cypher was seen to be associated with the Worldeaters legion, we kinda branded him as the principle key player in the war to bring more leads to the whereabouts to more of the fallen." Jonson answered his question.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ranma, realising that Imperial forces had set his friend up.

"Ranma, nothing is as straight forward as it seems in the world we live in, sometimes sacrifices have to be made which made seemly morally wrong to you but to us, it's the survival of the fittest," Guilliman said. "In our case the stability of the Imperium and humanity." 

Ranma hesitated before accepting that this was the way of life for the world that they live in. Ranma promised himself that the world that he currently in, wouldn't become a place as dark and harsh as that dimension. Although he did admit that he probably needing some help, not knowing that the Emperor had already sent him his royal heritage and aid.

"All that I am asked you is that you don't judge Cypher harshly although he had done things that be against your moral opinion, he had so far been honest . . . " Jonson thought for a moment. "Well as honest and loyal as he can be as he rarely trust anyone as much as he trust you. He had sworn total allegiance and loyalty towards you and only you." 

"Remember Ranma, Cypher was the only one on the top of our list of guardians to protect you, although there had been many others, most of them are blind to see the truth about certain things especially the working of Chaos. They will blindly charge into the unknown without a second thought. Cypher had experience what it is like behind enemy lines and know how they think which will be a valuable thing to have later in the war." The Emperor advised. 

"In the end the final decision is up to you on what to do with him when you see him again." Guilliman concluded the Emperor.

"I'll keep that in mind when I see him again." Ranma replied as he prepared to leap through the dimensional portal.

Serenity walked up to Ranma and kissed him on the cheek, "I wish you all the luck and please protect my daughter." She whispered, secretly placing a royal scroll in his robes without anyone noticing.

"One more thing, Ranma." The Emperor said. 

"What is it now?" Ranma said as time was running out for his friends. The Emperor smiled and he walked towards him and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

Jonson, Guilliman and Serenity all saw Ranma expression turned from annoyance to complete shock and surprise.

"HE IS WHAT?" Ranma was all he said before the Emperor pushed him into the gateway. 

Serenity giggled quietly but in proper and royal manner while Jonson and Guilliman wondered what the Emperor had said to him to get that sort of reaction from him.

***

Tenchi, Cypher and Katsuhito decided that the best plan of action is to take the offensive against the seemingly endless hordes of Khorne Berzerkers and Daemons from hell. Within seconds, seven of Khorne's elite Berzerkers lay dead at the feet while a couple of Daemons were banished from the material world. The narrow streets of Nerima reduced the confrontation to a savage clash of screeching Chainswords, roaring Poweraxes and the high-energy pitches of energy weapons. The Thousands Sons and Daemons of Khorne stood little chance against the righteous fury of Tenchi and Katsuhito, who had elevated his swordplay to an art form few could match. The Khorne Berzerkers did not care about their losses as they continued to press on their attack. 

Tenchi wrenched his Tenchiken sword from the still twitching body of the Khorne Berzerker he run through moments before and turned to his left where Cypher was busy fending off two blood soaked Bloodletters, avoiding their glowing Hellblades at all cost. To his right Katsuhito was having similar difficulties but with three Khorne Berzerkers. 

The traitors chaos space marines of Worldeaters legion fought with a frenzied desperation that belied the blank expressions on each face. Cypher cut them down in swathes, every lunge and ripostes a formalized expression of righteous yet controlled hatred with only one thought going through his mind…retribution. As more Khorne Berzerkers and Daemons filled the streets, Cypher came to the conclusion unless something special short of miracle happened soon. They would be facing a hopeless battle. 

"Kill them!" Kharn the Betrayer bellowed, "Kill them all!" 

Tenchi looked above him to see the slightly battered and damaged lunatic warrior standing on top of a commercial building watching with keen interest at the intense fight below. Tenchi noticed that Kharn was still licking his wounds that he received during his fight with Ranma. 

"Don't make me come down there and show how it suppose to be done!" Kharn exclaimed using his vox casters in power armour to amplify his voice and the sight of him wielding his mighty Gorechild was good enough for the Worldeaters. The Khorne Berzerker renewed their attacks and continued to pile on the pressure, not because of Kharn leadership but in fear that if he joined, they probably be on the receiving end of his Gorechild as they were more of them.

Cypher still angry for failing to keep his oath with Primarch spotted something in the corner of his eye. Quickly turning his attention, Cypher could see the blue and yellow colored armour of the Thousands Sons slowly creeping around them using the rubble and burnt out building as cover. Cypher realized that they were trying to get behind them undetected in order to have them in a pincer movement which the narrow street was a idea situation for a text book strategic movement. 

Acting quickly. Cypher pulled out his plasma rifle that Washu had generously modified in order to deliver a higher rate of fire and shot a potent plasma discharge as the red light on panel of his rifle switched to green. Within seconds a hail of white-hot plasma bolts were fired with pinpoint accuracy. Every one of his shots found its mark, the plasma fire melting the arcane armour of the Thousand Sons turning it into molten slag. The spirit of the Thousands Sons was finally released after thousands of incarceration. 

Once the potential threat was dealt with, Cypher turned back his attention with the task on hand which has gotten worse as Tenchi, Ryoga, Ayeka and Katsuhito were finding it hard to find a foothold against the overwhelming hordes. Realizing they needed a breather, Cypher flicked on its secondary function on his plasma rifle as a small timer appeared. 

"Everyone, pull back now!" Cypher ordered as he threw the plasma rifle into the middle of the horde of Daemons and Worldeaters.

Five seconds later a huge plasma explosion could be seen from the outskirts of Nerima.

***

Guilliman walked over to Jonson who was busy watching how Ranma had taken to their advice about Cypher.

"Brother, why are you so in favour of this particular person? Out of thousands of legendary commanders and heroes, you had to chose him, why?" Guilliman asked him, Jonson still his kept his attention on those two as he spoke.

"When Cypher was with me during the Great Crusade, he had served me with unflinching loyalty and the times he had saved me in some sticky situation. Cypher had never ever asked for anything in return for his bravery."

"So you took this as a chance to repay him for his loyalty and courage." Guilliman said.

"Exactly brother, although some of his motives are questionable, he is still the best person for the job." Jonson said as Guilliman nodded in acknowledgement. 

"This will be interesting." Guilliman scratched his chin as he joined his Primarch brother in watching the action happened along with Rogal Dorn and Vulkan who are busy viewing with interest as they watched the battle royal happening in Nerima. 

***

Location – Gates of Time

Setsuna Meiou watched the scene of Ranma seemly obliterated by the combined might of the Outer Senshi attacks again but was confused when three powerful creatures materialised from nowhere and launched a powerful attack which she felt rippled thought the magical stream.

But there was something bothering her in the back of her mind that was so . . . wrong with this situation but couldn't place a finger on it.

Thinking that the chances of a better future had suddenly increased as their Warmaster was now gone, she peered into the gate thinking that the future would go in her future, what she saw horrified her as the future looked a thousand times worse than before. She was so engrossed in watching the currently future timeline, trying to work out what went wrong that she failed to notice the presence of someone entering the massive chamber that housed the famous Gate of time. 

This was mainly due to the stranger using his arcane psychic powers to hide his magical aura from the ten thousand year old Senshi of time. Looking across to see that she was so preoccupied with the real future, he decide to see how good this Sailor Pluto was before completing stage two of M'Kachan master plan. Approaching her, so that he was about a couple of feet away from her, his dropped his psychic shield that had been hiding him so far but not completely as he hid behind shadow using his other powers to hide him from the naked eye.

At that same moment, Sailor Pluto immediately sensed the intruder presences and turned around to see whom it was that dared to enter the chamber. Instinctually she immediately summoned her pen from subspace and raised it above her head.

Dropping his shield, Sailor Pluto immediately sensed his presence and quickly turned around to see who it was that dared enter her chamber. Sensing danger she immediately summoned her pen.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Setsuna cried out as her transformation began to take effect, which only took a couple of seconds as she turned from her normal outfit into her Senshi uniform.

"Show yourself now!" Pluto demanded as she gripped her time staff in offensive stance. "I know you're out there!" 

She couldn't see him as the intruder was still using his psychic powers to hide him but sensed that he was nearby. She then heard the sounds of laughter echoing around which seems to be mocking her as she saw the intruder stepping out the shadows as his dropped his cloaking field.

"The wise and powerful Sailor Senshi of Pluto, I'm surprised you were so easy to manipulate with such basic magic." 

The statement confused Pluto. Suddenly it dawned at her and immediately glanced at the Timegate for any signs for tampering. 

She gasped at a section of the gate, which was replaced by a golden star with triangle arrows pointing in eight directions, the rune symbol of CHAOS!

'What have I done!"

In the right hand, she could see that he was carrying some sort of staff that was roughly the same length as her time key but was obliviously different in appearance as along the shaft of the staff was old arcane runes and symbol inscribed on its shaft. Also he was wearing some sort of armour that was very similar to those worn by the Khorne Berzerkers but different as it had the strangest runes and icons carved on the shoulder pads and breastplate. Covering most of the armour was a full-length white and dark blue toga, like garb along with various ornaments and artefacts either handing from his waist and robe. She couldn't see the face of the intruder as he wore a helmet with two huge horns sticking out.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the Senshi of Time as she prepared to launch her deadly scream at him.

"Where are my manners? I thought that the great Sailor Pluto would be all seeing and knowing, I was greatly mistaken," He said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Ahriman, Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons," He introduce himself. 

"What I want is your precious time gate, and I don't think you going to hand it to me willingly." The sorcerer replied which was devoid of all emotion as his helmet processed his voice so it came out in a technological monotone voice.

"Over my dead body!" screamed Pluto as she swung her time staff in wide arch at Ahriman.

"Well, if you insist!" Ahriman replied as he countered her attack by blocking her staff with his own. Ahriman expertly parried her blow as his thousands of years of experiences were paying off as he forced her back with his own attack as his black staff started to cackle with dark energy.

Not wanting to be outdone by the intruder, she immediately stepped back and swung his staff at a different angle towards his chest area. Ahriman took a few steps back, just inches where her time staff would've had slashed him in the chest.

"You've got to do better than that if you are going to beat me!" Ahriman taunted as he channelled an invisible force bolt towards the Sailor Pluto that had almost caught her off guard but forced her back enough leaving Ahriman some room to breath. 

The two ten thousand year old opponents were locked in mortal combat as the sound of their staff clashing was making awful racket which was deafening as the noise was echoed around the massive chamber. Both combatants were skilled in both magic and combat, which was backed up by their experience. 

"This is getting boring, we don't seem to be getting anywhere with this pointless fight. Let's see if you can cope with my magic!" Ahriman said. With one mighty effort, he pushed back Sailor Pluto with his staff with enough force that she almost lost her balance.

Ahriman raised his left hand and he outstretched his index and forefinger towards Sailor Pluto as he tapped into the warp summoning up his awesome psychic powers. Ahriman started to concentrate heavily as he was well aware of the perils of the warp but he knew what he was looking for as he mumbled something quietly. From the tip of his forefinger, a spark appeared as he discharge his psychic bolt towards her.

"BEAM OF SLANNESH!" shouted Ahriman as a multicoloured beam of light shot out from his hand. Pluto narrowly dodged the coloured beam as plowed into the marble floor leaving a narrow but deep straight gap across the chamber. Seeing the potent danger caused by just one of Ahriman many psychic attacks made her think twice before committing herself to decision on how to tackle this cunning and dangerous foe.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto produced a massive sonic scream at him. Ahriman saw this coming and simply sidestepped her attack as the sonic attack crashed into the stone pillar and shattering into thousands of stone pieces.

"Quite a impressive attack you have there, Pluto. I shall enjoy picking up that particular power." Ahriman commented. He always had a particular interest in new magical attacks to add to his collection of his large repository of spells and psychic powers that he stolen from various sorcerers' opponents.

"Well, here another one…DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto screamed out as another sonic attack was launched.

Ahriman quickly counters her second attack with his own psychic attack.

"DOOMBOLT!" Ahriman said as black lightning shot out from his hand and collided with Pluto attack, neutralising both of their attacks. Not wanting her to recover Ahriman quickly pulled out his master crafted bolt pistol from his hoist and took careful aim as he fire a few rounds of his special ammunition.

Sailor Pluto had seen those types of weapons being used by Cypher as she expected the harmless bolt bullets to fired at her. The thing was that the ammunition used by Ahriman wasn't normal bullets. She notices the bullets were inscribed with arcane runes and were about to see the potential danger. So instead of seeing normal bolt bullets, what she saw were a couple of mini fireballs, as she had to duck and dodge each one as they exploded like Frag grenades.

Seeing her in vulnerable position, Ahriman decides to press on his attacks as he called up another of Tzeentch minor psychic powers.

"PINK FIRE OF TZEENTCH!" 

Ahriman unleashed a torrent of warp fire upon Sailor Pluto as it engulfs the Senshi of time. She only had a split second to shield herself from the fire attack that Ahriman had cast. A few seconds later, the fire died down leaving a badly burnt Pluto which she would have been roasted alive if it wasn't for her Senshi powers that protected her.

"Had enough or do you still want to carry on?" mocked Ahriman.

"I shall never allow the gate to fall into your hands!" she shouted.

Ahriman sighed, 'She's a stubborn one,' he thought as he suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the Senshi, knocking her out cold with a swift and sharp blow to the head with his staff. 

Ahriman looked down an unconscious Senshi of Time disappointed that she wasn't as tough as he had first thought. Raising his black staff high into the air, he was about to deliver a final blow until…

"Möko Takabisha Double!"

***

Onboard Ry-Ohki

Sasami, younger sister of Ayeka and Princess of Jurai watched the battle down below with a look of sadness and a heavy heart at the carnage. This had cost the life of a person that she had started to have strong feelings for him during the time that he stayed with them. Watching the replays of him seemingly obliterated by the three Daemon Princes broke her heart and cried, as she couldn't do anything to prevent it. 

Washu was checking on her daughter vital stats and condition although she would live, she was still in a bad condition. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sasami watching the battle and sighed, "Poor Sasami, she shouldn't have to endure this of having someone close to her die. It will take some time for her to recover from this but I don't she will ever be the same." Washu turned her attention back to unconscious Ryoko.

A faint smile appeared on her face, "I don't know what I would done if Ayeka hadn't distracted M'Kachan enough and bought you here. Heh . . . you owe her one now," Washu whispered in her daughter ear.

Sasami suddenly received a telepathic message from Tsunami.

Sasami eyes widened in shock and surprise which was quickly replaced by bright smile as she received word that he was alive and gasped at the sudden revelation from him. She didn't want to get her hopes up just in case and waited for him to make appearance but one thing she was sure was that only one person had that particular chaotic aura.

'He is alive, I knew it!" She thought as single tear ran down her face. 

***

Location: Gates of Time

Earlier ago . . .

Ranma had first expected him to reappear in the middle of the battlefield but instead he landed with a bump in a strange dark room. Rubbing his head, Ranma could sense two individual auras behind, turning around, he crept towards the nearest stone pillar and peered around to see a beautiful long green haired woman with a figure that would make Shampoo be green with envy. She was fighting a weird looking robed man quite similar to what Cypher wore but richly adorned with various icons and trinkets. Ranma decided to see how it would play out rather than charging in. Besides she would probably hit him or something for interfering, saying that they had it under control.

Ranma was quite impressed at how she was coping with the weird looking man; also he was wondering that it must be hot under that suit of armoured especially that oversized helm he wore. Ranma then saw the guy pull out a bolt pistol from beneath his robes that was quite similar to what Cypher used but in a different design. Ranma watched carefully how the sorcerer unleashing his psychic powers on the Senshi of Time until the point when she fell unconscious, deciding that he had seen enough Ranma carefully moved around so that he was behind him before concentrating on his inner energies before cupping his hands together. 

"Möko Takabisha Double!" Ranma cried out as two basketball sized blue fireballs was fired from the palms of his hands towards him.

Ahriman was about to bring down his staff when suddenly he picked up a particular energy signature that he had never encountered before, it was on the borderline of psychic and mental energies and seems to be getting stronger. Realising that it would directed as some sort of attack, Ahriman spun around, barely electing a psychic force barrier to prevent him from flying across the room. As the blue fireballs slammed against Ahriman weak force shield, he hadn't expected a follow up as he saw Ranma running towards him and launching a flying toe kick, shattering the psychic shield and sending the sorcerer off a couple of feet. Getting up, Ranma rushed over to the still body of Sailor Pluto and checked her pulse to see if she was still alive. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ranma quickly applied his chi healing powers before dealing with the Sorcerer while unhooking his cloak and wrapping it round Sailor Pluto to keep her warm. Another reason was that her current attire was a little too… revealing and could be a distraction when dealing with a dangerous opponent. Ahriman slowly got up from the floor, clutching his chest as the sheer force of the kick knocked the wind out of him. 

"You're dead!" Ahriman pointed towards Ranma who was crouched over Sailor Pluto. 

"It appears that the rumours are overly exaggerated . . . " Ranma answered sarcastically as crossing his arm waiting for him to make the next move.

"You are supposed to die at the hands of M'Kachan and N'Kari, how is this possible!" exclaimed Ahriman. 

Ranma grinned as he decided to unsheathe his Nekoken sword as he had left the weapon on the battlefield; "Never mind I shall soon get rectified this problem!" Ahriman said as he gathered his energies for another attack but suddenly realised that his staff was missing.

"Looking for this?" Ranma pointed to his staff with his Nekoken sword. He realised that most of Ahriman powers were channelled through his staff and he didn't dare touch it as it was a powerful dark object so it he did the one thing available.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ahriman as he saw Ranma smashing his precious staff in half with the rune sword with a loud cracking sound as the energies stored in the staff was released.

"You will pay for this!" Ahriman cursed as he pulled out his bolt pistol and started to fire at the Primarch in rage.

Ranma laughed as his supernatural and martial arts abilities dodged the exploding shells in matrix like style making sure that he counted the bullets right before appearing in front him. Ahriman pressed his bolt pistol in Ranma chest as he pulled the trigger. 

"I got you now!" Ahriman said in deadly tone.

Click! Click! Click!

Ahriman smirk was wiped off his face as he realised that his bolt weapon had just ran out of bullets and notice that Ranma was grinning evilly. "My turn now!" Ahriman paled as he realised that without his staff, he was in deep trouble, as he didn't have time to summon up his powers.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma cried out as he practically beat the living hell out of the Thousand Sons sorcerer followed by a powerful uppercut sending Ahriman high into the air.

Seeing the sorcerer was coming down, Ranma notice the him holding glowing jagged knife in his right hand intending to slit his throat. 

"Yakitori Gatame!" Ranma shouted as he did a one-arm handstand high kick that broke one Ahriman large horns on his helmet and was sent spawning across the chamber. Ranma got into a different offensive stance and he started to completely focus on his Ki energy, a large purple blade appeared in his hands.

Ahriman realising the danger he was in, quickly opened a portal and drove right in as the ancient saying goes, he who leans and run away, lives to learn another day.

Ranma smiled as he slowly made the purple blade disappeared, as he didn't really want to trash the place anymore than it should be. Hearing a moan behind him, he realised that Sailor Pluto was beginning to regain consciousness. He decided to be cautious as she had once tried to kill him.

Hopefully once he explained everything to her, there would be one more name off the long list that was trying to kill him.

TBC . . . 

***

Author Note: Thanks to everyone, who helps with this and the previous chapter, I appreciate it a lot.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 23/05/03

Version 2.0 17/12/03

Version 3.0 08/01/03


	19. 17 The Horse, the Rabbit and the Unclean

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Sixteen – The Horse, the Rabbit and the Unclean

***

"Coward: One who, in perilous emergency thinks with his legs."

Refer to Genma Saotome for ideal example.

Quote – Ambrose Bierce

***

Location: Somewhere in Nerima . . . 

The Daemon Primarch Prince of Khorne stood upon a large building, overlooking the pathetic attempts of the Japanese military and airforce to drive the Daemons and Worldeaters off their homeland. Despite the humans using the most advance weapons in the arsenal and armored vehicles. The Japanese were no match for the sheer ferocity and strengths of the blood crazed Worldeaters and the supernatural monsters of the Dark Gods. 

"Everything is going to plan, soon I will have the army to conquer to pathetic world and soon the entire universe. Heh, I guess this alliance between the Dark Gods is seems to be working." Angron bestial face grinned evilly as he looked out on the horizon to see something not of this world.

There on the horizon was an immensely powerful dimensional gateway, which crackle with raw warp energy round the edges of the dark portal and a resonating hum could be heard for miles as hordes of Daemons poured into the material world to reinforce the Chaos invasion. The screams and wails coming from the gate could be heard as the dark lights brightened and fluxed in the heart of the gate. Lights and starts swirled and clashed as nightmarish creatures appeared in all sorts and sizes. 

Near entrance of the gateway was a hewn of stone, that shimmers with such a supernatural brilliance and as we get closer near the stone hewn. An elaborate, multi tiered runic dais constructed entirely of crystal which a long thin rod made of Daemonic bone was planted in the centre of the dais. The rod has a large powerful icon of Chaos at the top. The powerful icon was created by Tzeentch himself and was drawing large amounts of warp energy in order to keep the gate open as hordes of screaming and snarling Daemons poured on the material world. 

Angron grinned at the awesome sight and highly doubted anyone that could get close enough to the gateway and destroy the dais, which was the key to keeping the warp gate open. Protecting the Dais was a large group of Thousand Sons Space Marines as hordes of Daemons entered the material world and rushed passed the strangely robotic warriors like they weren't there. The Space Marines kept their bolters trained at anything that could try to destroy the dais so far nothing. 

'I'm not taking any chances this time, the gate must stay open if we are to proceed with the next stage of our plan. Hmm . . . I still don't trust M'Kachan, I know that he will try to backstab us all the moment arises.' Angron thought and turned his attention to the battle that was being fought down below him. 

Angron mentally noted that the Japanese forces were nothing compared to discipline and well trained and equipped army of the Imperial Guard who were willing to march into the jaw of death without hesitation. The Imperial Guard consisting of thousands of soldiers and mechanized vehicles would be a serious threat against Angron's plans to conquer this world. The Japanese soldiers possessed neither the will nor the stomach to face these creatures of the Blood God, which would prove to be their downfall, as they had never encountered such a force. Panic and fear started to spread throughout the Japanese force; a third deserted the Japanese ranks. 

'This battle is not worth my time,' Angron thought as he took a moment to watch both flanks of the Japanese forces crumble as hordes of Bloodletters led by a mighty Bloodthirster of Khorne smashed into the beleaguer defenders.

'Time to finish this quickly and count the skulls for Khorne. The blood must flow for our Blood God,' Angron raised his bloodied double-headed Axe of Khorne and signaled the second wave of his hardened and loyal Worldeaters Chaos Space Marines after using the Daemons of Khorne as Cannon Fodder.

Angron's grin on his face grew wider as he saw his blood crazed Worldeaters smashed into the thin ranks of the Japanese forces like a unstoppable wave and routing them completely. The Worldeater's champion of Khorne, Kharn hacked down and gutted the human soldiers like animals, taking the time to gather their heads as trophies around his belt. There was a disturbing calmness and coldhearted efficiency that surrounds Kharn as he created pure carnage around him as he strides across the street. His power armour had hundreds of bullets dents embedded while his Gorechild killed everyone within its reach. 

As Angron watched the slaughter, he slowly sensed a familiar presence behind him. Knowing who it was without turning around, Angron continued to survey the battle.

"What is it now, M'Kachan? Have you killed them yet if not, why not?" Angron said, focusing on directing his forces after seeing them routing another human armored division and hunting those that were fleeing down for Khorne.

" . . . " The Daemon Prince of Tzeentch remained silent and made his way towards him, looking down at the carnage below and mentally noting how these simple tactics and ploys used by the Worldeaters were used to maximum effect.

"Well? What is it you want?" Angron was growing a little impatient at his silence. "Or has the power of Khorne dumbfounded you," Angron taunted.

"Actually it doesn't slightly impress me at all, just a bunch of mindless thugs to me unlike the precision and accuracy of Tzeentch, " M'Kachan replied in almost mocking tone of voice. Angron was fuming at his comment and was about to smash him over the head with his axe until . . . 

"There is something you need to know, someone which we thought was deep long ago. Some that could bring complications towards our efforts that could seriously threaten our plans." M'Kachan calmly informed Angron. 

"Who could possibly undermine our plans and besides can't you handle this little problem yourself? Ranma Saotome is dead, so who possibly can be a threat to us, no one on this pathetic planet can stand against us. I have better things to do right now so your problem, go and sort it out!" Angron said and started to walk away from M'Kachan.

"Sanguinius," M'Kachan quietly replied and made sure that Angron would hear the name that he just said.

Angron spun around and marched towards M'Kachan and stopping just a feet away from him. His bestial face glaring him to see if he was joking or not.

"Would you mind repeating that again because I thought that I heard you say Sanguinius as in the Primarch of the Blood Angels!" Angron asked as a look of disbelief and barely controlled rage was written across his face.

M'Kachan smiled almost turning into a smirk as he knew that Angron and Sanguinius were bitter rivals during the Great Crusade, competing with each other on how many planets did they liberate for the Emperor. The rivalry between these two Primarchs and their respected Legions turned into hatred and seek them out on the field of battle on who was the better man.

"He is one hundred percent alive, I'm sure of it and he has just bought his entire Elite Honour Guard unit against us. Also his personal battle barge is currently orbiting above us which may prove to be a problem as we do not have any ships of our own only ground troops and Daemons. Right now he is currently aiding those who are trying to resist us who are friends of Ranma."

"That's impossible! He should have died at Horus Heresy and another question, why is he here?" demanded Angron, angry and frustrated that something like this had turned up. 

"I do not know why he is here," M'Kachan admitted, "what I do know is that they are tearing through are Daemon ranks like there is no tomorrow especially the legendary Primarch of the Blood Angels leading the charge." 

Angron picked up his battle-axe, "WHERE IS HE?" he demanded, his large vampire bat like wings stretching out a few times for preparation for flight.

"He going to regret coming back from the dead, permanently once I go through with him," Angron snarled.

M'Kachan pointed in the general direction, "over there, you can't really miss him or his troops. He has some friends that are proving equally annoying which is causing havoc within our ranks."

"I'm going to care of this, I want N'Kari and Foulspawn to meet me there, now!" Angron growled. 

M'Kachan shook his head, "what is it now!" Angron demanded.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. For you see that Foulspawn and N'Kari are quite busy handling the Sailor Senshi in Juuban. Haven't you noticed why they aren't here to interfere. Hopefully Sanguinius and his friends will destroy them in a act of revenge if they turn up," M'Kachan laughed.

"Oh that's just fine, you can't get good help these days. Looks like I'm going to have to do this myself!" Angron growled and leapt off the building, flapping his wings for lift before swooping into the sky. His double headed axe held in both his hands as he headed towards the southern part of Nerima.

M'Kachan paused and watched as Angron flew into the clouds before simply teleporting over to his desired location where the battle was happening.

"This is so tiresome," M'Kachan sighed. "Interesting anyway." He then saw in the distance, Kharn beating the utter crap out of a Bloodthirster who had tried to kill him by accident.

***

Location: Juuban

No news of what was happening in Nerima reached this particular district, as there was a massive media blackout. Those who tried to find out what was actually happening in Nerima never came back to report to the people about the current battle against the Dark forces of the Chaos Gods.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the roof of a large commercial building in Juuban were a group of pretty short-skirted girls. All of them were watching for any signs of activity either from the Negaverse or their allies according to Sailor Pluto. For the next few hours, nothing out of the ordinary had appeared or picked up, there was still no signs of any dark portals appearing or strong Chaotic disturbances within the immediate vicinity. 

Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mars were still keeping a lookout for any visual trouble while Sailor Mercury tried to find them using her Mercury computer. 

The blond two ponytails Sailor Moon was feeling particular bored and was thinking that she was wasting her time. She then walked towards each of the Senshi asking them if they saw anything before walking towards the blue haired Senshi who had her full attention on her semi transparent computer.

A few hours ago, Sailor Mercury a.k.a. Ami Mizuno was busy at her home with her school project when her Mercury computer suddenly detected something, which suggested that an attack was imminent. Now, she was currently working out why alarm bells started to ring on her computer as nothing had appeared since then.

"Mercury, are you sure that it wasn't a false alarm? We have been waiting for hours on two of this building and it won't be long till the media spots us standing here doing nothing. I got better things to do than wait around here doing nothing." Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon said quietly, looking over Mercury shoulder trying at her computer.

"Is there any signs of our two friends that helped us? That mysterious Sailor Pluto seems to be unsure for the first time on if we should trust them or not," Moon smiled, "what was his name again that rescued me?" Moon asked, hoping that they would make appearance and thank him personally for his help.

Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Mercury stopped typing on her computer and for a split second wondered what was wrong with her. Mainly because the only person that she would constantly mention was Tuxedo Mask and no one else. Since she was rescued from M'Kachan she was seemed more preoccupied with this pigtailed martial artist. Mercury thought that a spell had been lifted off her shoulders and she was acting . . . more mature and less clumsy rather her usual self but shook off the thought as she had other things to do right now.

"Ranma Saotome," Mercury answered her question. 

"Do you think that Sailor Pluto was right about Ranma? Is he the cause of all this destruction?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know, so far he hadn't done anything but this could be a false impression to lure us into a false sense of security." Ami sighed, "it's up to you, Princess. If you think that they are a threat, we will back you up all the way. You haven't led us wrong yet so we believe in you."

Sailor Moon smiled, "thanks . . . erm, what's wrong?" Moon asked when she saw Mercury become more frustrated by her computer readouts. What she was getting was confusing and hard to interpreted as it kept giving false and misleading signals. 

"I don't understand! I was sure that something was happening, it doesn't make any sense." Mercury said, as she began to run another data analysis on her current reading.

"Everyone has their bad moments, you can't be right all the time perhaps it was just a misreading or error?" Moon said to calm her friend down. 

Mercury looked up and nodded, "thanks . . . it's just that the reading I'm getting are misleading, it's like someone is intentionally messing with the computer." 

"No problem," Moon smiled.

"What doesn't make sense? Is there something wrong that we should know about?" Rei Hino a.k.a. Sailor Mars asked when she heard Mercury outcry. Deciding to find out what was the problem, she walked towards them and peered over Mercury shoulder, trying her best to grasp an understanding of the large input of information being gathered. 

Mercury looked up at Moon and Mars and decided to explain the situation in an understandable version of her finding. "To put it simple, earlier ago, I have been picking and analyzing these strong energy reading and in my experience would indicate that a portal or gateway would up somewhere in this vicinity." 

"So what's the problem?" Mars asked.

"There is no trace of the energy signal that I have picked earlier it's like someone suddenly stopped the flow of energy. Normally it would take a large amount of dark energy to open up one of these portals. We know that it was indicate that the Negaverse was preparing a attack and . . . " 

Ami was suddenly cut off when a loud beeping sound was coming from her computer; "I'm picking a massive energy signal due north of here and . . ." 

"We know!" Sailor Jupiter and Venus chorused and quickly waved to get Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury over here. When they got there, they pointed to what they had just saw.

Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi were unprepared at the gruesome sight they were witnessing. Moon felt her stomach twist and turn and looked over to her fellow Senshi was were feeling the same. Her Sailor Senshi reaction ranged from a look of disgust to almost throwing up at the new terror that threatens to destroy Juuban (again). Unlike the previous enemies they had encountered, this one was the most sickening and horrifying of them all.

The Daemon Prince of Nurgle has arrived.

Foulspawn emerging from the dark portal wasn't alone as he bought a fair large number of Nurgle Plaguebearers and Beasts to bring the plagues and death over this district. Flies started to buzz around the district as a sickly yellow fog started to appear around the foul Daemon Prince. 

Foulspawn was a towering figure, easily twice the height of a normal man. The Daemon Prince slid along the ground like an overgrown slug as it stalked from the haze, it's skin was seeping foul fluids and was bursting, spurting nauseating secretion. Hordes of decaying Daemon Plaguebearers marched along his side, each carrying rusty but dangerous blades. They're milky and stigmatized one eye, sunken deep with its face, starting out at the scared civilian. The worst part of this picture was the stench that was coming from the Plaguebearers of Nurgle, which was the foulest and the most disgusting smell the Sailor Senshi had encountered. 

Sailor Venus pinched her nose in disgust and turned towards Sailor Moon and leaned forward, "Erm . . . do we have to fight them?" she whispered.

"Sailor Moon blinked and blinked again who was also holding her noise, "I suppose we do, there is no here that going to stop them." 

"Rats! I'm not looking forward to this battle," Sailor Venus muttered. She reckons that she would probably need to bath at least several times and a ton of scented oils and perfume after this battle to get rid of the stench.

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to touch that! Who knows where it's been?" Venus exclaimed as she pointed to the mass hulk of decaying flesh known as Foulspawn.

"But we must! It's our duty to fight evil no matter what form they take." Moon said to Venus. She then looked over to Mercury, "any suggestion on how to handle this? Venus is right and I feel the same, I don't want to touch them." Jupiter and Mars nodded as they remembered the last time they encountered them and needed several baths to get rid of the smell.

"Hang on second, coming up with strategy right about . . . " Mercury replied as she had finished inputting the data reading into the computer, hoping to find a good way on tackling these creatures.

"Hmm . . . from what we had learnt from our last encounter when we fought these creatures and the advice we were given by our mysterious friends. We should concentrate our attack from long range and avoid all close combat. The Daemons with the one eye carry highly volatile venom in their blades, which can cause instant death. Also the amount of flies and the sickly yellow clouds can be fatal to us." Mercury explained as the Nurgle forces marched forward towards the commercial area, which had already been evacuated earlier ago. Mercury had taken the precaution of notifying the authorities in the area to leave, which surprising enough they did.

Moon nodded at what Mercury had said and quickly formulated a plan of action, "everyone, be careful . . . I don't want any of you to take unnecessary risks fighting these creatures." She warned her fellow Senshi and quickly organized them in position.

Mars and Jupiter got into position as they had the most potent long range attacks while Mercury and Venus were beside Moon, ready to either attack or counter what they Daemons were going to through at them. Moon smiled confidently and took a step forward towards the edge of the building.

Striking the pose of justice like she always does, she begun to announce their presence to them.

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS CLEAN AND GOOD! BEGONE FOULE DEMONS FOR I AM SAILOR MOON AND WITH ME ARE THE SAILOR SENSHI! WE ARE HERE TO VANQUISH YOU AND WHAT YOU STAND FOR!" 

Pretty lights and heart shape bubbles appeared around the Sailor Moon and her Senshi, causing the Daemon forces to stop and look up especially Foulspawn at the almost ridiculous display.

'M'Kachan wasn't kidding, this is one of the most ridiculous saying I have ever heard!' thought Foulspawn as the Daemon Prince of Nurgle shook his head while his Nurgling started to throw bits and pieces at them in anger and annoyance.

'Attack Children of Father Nurgle, kill them and bring the plague winds of death upon this place. In the name of Nurgle attack!' Foulspawn mentally commanded.

Without hesitation, the hordes of Plaguebearers and Beast of Nurgle rushed toward the Sailor Senshi closely followed by swarms of Nurglings.

The Senshi failed to notice the Dark General, Neflyte and a small group of Youma slipping past towards the residential area to carry out his mission. 

***

Location: Gates of Time

Setsuna Meiou a.k.a. Guardian of the Time Gate and Sailor Pluto slowly began to regain consciousness. Her first thoughts wondered why she wasn't dead already unless the Sorcerer had other plans. She then felt something wrapped around her that was keeping her warm as she slowly opened her eyes risking what was happening right now, no matter how bad was the situation. 

She blinked and blinked again as she slowly backed around and nervously pointed at who was sitting directly in front of her. Instead of seeing the sinister and powerful sorcerer that had beaten her in combat, it was someone she hadn't expected to see mainly because she was sure that he was vaporized from the face of the Earth by those three powerful Daemon Princes. He was dressed slightly different than the last time she had saw him, slightly more regal but nothing too dramatic. 

Instead of receiving look of pure hatred and anger from him, which she had expected from him, she did try to take him out using the two newly awakened Outer Senshi. She was greeted by a slight concern and worried look as he sat opposite her, his hand was nowhere near the hilt of his Rune Sword, which suggested to her that he meant no harm yet.

Both of them stared at each other for a few minutes until the pigtailed Martial Artist broke the silence.

"You must be Sailor Pluto?" he inquired, gently smiling a little to ease the tension between them. He knew that one step wrong or putting his foot in his mouth could easily end this fragile meeting with her and could possibly had to resort to force in handling this situation.

Sailor Pluto slightly nodded in acknowledgement, "You must be Ranma Saotome, Martial Artist and Primarch." She replied back.

Ranma nodded and then stared at the Senshi of Pluto with a slightly hardened expression, "you were the one who tried to kill me, didn't you?" Ranma asked, making no attempt to reach for his sword.

Sailor Pluto nodded again and noted that Ranma was still in a neutral stance but easily knew that he could easily take her out if he wanted to in a split second. That sword he had round his waist was a dangerous weapon, crafted from the immaterial world and in her knowledge and years of experience. Only the insane or the strong willed would be able to wield such a weapon without suffering any ill consequences. She assumed that Ranma was the latter one from the bits and pieces that the Time Gate had produced from him when he was in Nerima.

"I would like to know why?" Ranma inquired. He already knew the true reason why from Queen Serenity but wanted to hear it from her before making any further decisions.

Sailor Pluto sat upright and stared directly with her cold red eyes, "yes, I did. It was for the future of the Crystal Tokyo, our future path and to ensure it exists, I would do it again if the situation demands it," Pluto said in emotionless tone without breaking her gaze. Hoping to get some sort of reaction from him that she could use against him.

Ranma wasn't affected by Pluto's attempt to unnerve him. If it were anyone else but him, her cold and emotionless stance would probably scare him or her off and never come back. Ranma knew this was all a false mask like Nabiki did when she tried to get him to do something.

Ranma nodded, "Ah, now you see that is a problem that we must sort out. I am not against you but I won't let you or anyone stopping from preventing the forces of Chaos from taking over his world." He paused for a moment, taking the opportunity to study her reaction.

'Damn! She better than Nabiki at this' Ranma thought.

"So what are you asking from me or are you going to kill me where I sit?" Pluto stated, preparing for what he was going to do even if it meant dying.

Ranma shook his head, "that won't be necessary unless you force me to. For you see I have made a promise to someone which I intend to honor it. Even if it means going through you to make sure that it is not dishonored." 

"Who is it that you regard with such Honour and what is this promise you have to keep?" Pluto asked curiously.

"I am not allowed to say whom I made it with or what it is . . . " Ranma glanced over towards the Time Gate to see the battle in Juuban. They were currently holding out but were slowly weakening under the relentless assault of Nurgle.

Ranma turned attention back at Pluto, "Hmm . . . Sailor Moon and her Senshi need help and by the looks of it, very soon otherwise they going to face a fate worse than death." He stated. Ranma already knew that he had to protect Sailor Moon but wanted to see where her loyalties belong. 

"Aren't you going help them, they need your help." Pluto inquired, wondering if he was willing to help them.

"Maybe . . . it really depends on you?" Ranma replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Pluto said, "you must do something for them not for me but for the future." 

"Hmm . . . you really want me to help them don't you." Pluto nodded slightly.

"Why? You wanted to get rid of me so badly so why the change of heart." Ranma inquired further.

Pluto sighed and swallowed her pride, "because Sailor Moon is actually the Princess of the Moon and we have a duty to protect her at all cost. We have a obligation as Senshi to protect and defend her so for the last time, will you help us." Pluto said, hoping that he would help them.

Ranma remained silent.

"All right but on one condition," Ranma stated, "a simple truce between us is all that I am asking, although I'm a direct threat to the Crystal Tokyo there is bigger and worse threat than myself." Ranma stated and pointed towards the Time Gate, "who do you want to work with, me or them." 

Sailor Pluto paused to think it over and decide to give in towards Ranma simple request. "I don't think we have much choice," Pluto said, extending her gloved hand towards Ranma. 

Ranma looked warily at Pluto's hand, wondering if she could be trusted. Would the alliance between him and Sailor Senshi be true or would they try to back stab him like before when the opportunity comes.

"No," Ranma agreed. "None of us has a choice any more like I have no choice of becoming the chosen Primarch of Earth or you becoming the Guardian of Time. Our destiny is not set, we can still make the best of what we have and chose a future that we can all agree to." Ranma said, not revealing to her that he had already agreed to an alliance with Queen Serenity but she didn't really have to know now.

"You need our help to overcome the forces of Chaos and the Negaverse." Pluto said, hoping to gain some sort of leverage against him.

"Just as you need ours to live through the next day," Ranma grinned, "the Dark Gods will not defeat us if we are united no matter what they through at us." 

"I see, myself personally will honor such a alliance with you and only you for now." Pluto replied.

"So as long as you do not get into my way and not ally with the forces of Chaos. I don't care about your reason or your damn Crystal Tokyo, what you do is up to you," stated Ranma bluntly and got up to his feet. He then proceeds to walk to the far side of the chamber.

"We will meet again, let's hope that it is on more friendly circumstances." Ranma said.

"Wait!" Sailor shouted at him, after realizing what he said was true. Ranma stopped in his pace and remained still. He was prepared to listen to what she had to say right now but made no attempts to turn around.

"What is it, Sailor Pluto? I don't have much time if I am going to save your Princess and her friends from being eaten alive by that Daemon Prince," Ranma said.

Pluto slowly rose to her feet as she used her Time Key as support. Something was bothering her that needed to answer before he left, "why did you save me? I mean you could have left me to die but you didn't. You intervene and protected me despite the attempt that I tried to key you, why?" she asked quietly, her emotional mask slightly cracking as she took a few steps towards him.

Ranma hung his head down and remained quiet for a few moments. He then lifted his head still having his back facing against her.

"I couldn't let a beautiful woman such as yourself or anyone else be killed even thought you hold resentment towards me for ruining your plans. I couldn't just stand there and let you be killed," Ranma cursed himself mentally for putting his foot in it again, despite being an almost perfect human, he still retained some of the human traits during his childhood. Ranma at that particular moment was actually was facing her then he would had seen her blush a slightly red at his choice of words.

'How does he do that? He not even trying and he still making me blush like a schoolgirl,' thought Pluto, trying to maintain self-control but was slowly weakening.

"I still felt the need to save you, no matter what you had tried to do to get rid of me. Some will see this trait in me as a sign of weakness but this is how I am," Ranma whisper and immediately disappeared through a warp portal.

"I don't, Ranma," Pluto whisper, "perhaps I was wrong about him. It's going to be one of those days, I can feel it." 

'Now to put things right again,' she thought and made her way towards the base of Time Gates and started to remove and undo the damage done by that sorcerer. Hopefully she would be able to get it working properly and see what were the consequences of future now.

***

Location: Nerima

The last forty - eight hours has been the most brutal and bloodiest battle in modern history as the Japanese military and airforce clashed with nightmare creatures and traitorous Chaos Space Marines. The sheer ferocity of the initial frenzied Worldeaters Chaos Space Marines and Daemons of Khorne has almost devastated Nerima and shattered all resistance that got into its path. Those who stood up against the onslaught fought on bravely defending their homes and most importantly their planet. 

Ryoga Hibiki, Tenchi Masaki and Cypher fought courageously defeating hundreds of Daemons of various shapes and sizes as they sought to hold back the hordes of Chaos from reaching the residential areas of Nerima. Ayeka and Katsuhito made sure no one was left as the slowly reached back to defensive lines, Washu was on Ry-Ohki, studying the ongoing battle and relying key information to those fighting on the ground. Ry-Ohki in her ship mode had managed to destroy large groups of daemons but it wasn't enough despite Ry-Ohki impressive firepower. The main reason was that for every Daemon that was defeated, three more would appear to take its place and continuing piling up the pressure on the defenders. 

The battle for Nerima would have over hours ago if it wasn't the timely arrival of a legendary Angel and his company of genetically enhanced super warriors engaging fiercely against the forces of Chaos. The northern part of Nerima completely devastated by the arrival of the Chaos armies, fortunately the area contained mainly commercial and industry building but as the armies marched southwards towards the residential area, it was here where all the fighting took place. The intense city fighting raged throughout Nerima as Sanguinius led his loyal Blood Angels against the forces of Chaos and has succeeded in halting the first wave of traitorous Chaos Space Marines and their Daemon allies. The second and third waves of Chaos troops were proving more difficult as the pressure started to pile up on the Space Marines. 

Garus, Captain of the Blood Angels Company led the fierce charge against the Daemons as he begun to shout praise to their Primarch and the Emperor, the Blood Angels smashed into the Daemon ranks. Chainswords whirling and pistols firing into the melee as they hacked and butchered the grotesque Daemons apart, slowly advancing onto the Daemons. The Blood Angels Company that had accompany Sanguinius to this world were the best of the best, highly trained and efficient in what they were trained for and each one of them had centuries of experience under their belt. Also the Blood Angels constantly refine their fighting skills and strategy as they fought in many campaigns across the universe during the Great Crusade. There is one thing that the Blood Angels fear the most was to fail in their duty in front of their Primarch, so far the Blood Angels had never failed in their duty and were not about to do so now.

Sanguinius, Kiima and Saffron where located on the roof of a key building as they watched the battle in the district. The trio were surrounded by a dozen of Blood Angels Honour Guards, there close combat weapons and pistols drawn out in readiness as they stood immobile around them. Sanguinius looked out towards the horizon to see the fires raging throughout the northern part of Nerima that indicated that the Chaos forces were getting closer despite the bombardments from his orbital battle barge and the intense fighting in the streets and alleyways. He knew that to fight the Daemons on open ground would be suicidal, as their sheer numbers no matter how skilled they were would immediately overwhelm them. Utilizing city fighting techniques in the district gave them the advantage against the overwhelming odds stacked against them as the forces of Chaos couldn't use their numbers to defeat them. This type of tactic was proving to be extremely effective against them, destroying large groups of Daemons and Chaos Space Marines by luring them in traps and kill zone where the crossfire from heavy weapons squads would take care of them. 

"Hmm . . . we can't keep this up, the tactics we are employing are proving to be ineffective in the long run, the enemies are destroying the district piece by piece," Sanguinius whispered to himself as he received the latest report on how the battle is going.

"Lord Sanguinius," Kiima said as she sheathed her powersword that she was given and turned to her right to face him.

Sanguinius lifted his head up and looked towards Kiima, "Yes, Lady Kiima. Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"I do not trust them," Kiima said. Sanguinius tilted his head to one side at her, a bit confused by what she meant by that statement.

"Who do you don't trust? Is it me or them that holds your distrust?" Sanguinius asked.

Kiima looked up and shook her head, "It's not you that I distrust and I definitely don't like them," Kiima pointed to the forces of Chaos, "I don't trust them," she then pointed eastwards to the Japanese military force. Although Sanguinius has expressed to avoid human casualties and concentrate on the Chaos forces it was beginning to be much harder as they couldn't distinguish the Blood Angels and the Worldeaters Space Marines and were randomly hitting both sides due to the colour of their armour.

"Lady Kiima, care to explain what do you mean by that?" Sanguinius asked.

"I do not see why we are fighting these demons, surely this is a battle that we cannot win. For what I have learnt about the human world, they are distrustful of our presence and once the Chaos threat has been neutralized, surely the government would place the blame on us for this destruction of this district," Kiima said quietly to Sanguinius.

Saffron heard what Kiima had said to him and decided to add in more to her statement. "What Kiima has said is true, the humans of this world are distrustful of those who are not their own kind, thinking themselves as the superior race and consider us as savages or outcasts of their fatally flawed society. Our homeland in China is under constant threat from the Chinese government who threat to use military force to drive us out from our homes, even though we are a peaceful race, we will fiercely protect and defend what is ours, surely you can understand this?" Saffron added, hoping to convince the Blood Angels Primarch to consider leaving the humans on their own to fight the Chaos invasion.

Sanguinius paused before nodded in agreement to what Saffron and Kiima had said about the humans of this world, "I agree with you on that part but . . . " 

"But what?" Kiima said.

"The humans cannot be trusted," Saffron added, remembering bitterly on the numerous attempts that the Chinese government had tried to get rid of them. To make matters worse, the Musk Dynasty and the Amazon tribe had declared war on them and sought out to kill as much of their kin as possible. 

"Nor the forces of Chaos, once they have defeated the humans on this world, they will turn their attention on what remained afterwards." Sanguinius said. 

Saffron nodded, "yes, but I rather face one enemy front rather than two."

Sanguinius sighed and knew that they were right, they would blame them for this destruction and carnage even thought they had aided them fight the Chaos invasion. From what he had seen and learnt from the humans on this world was that they were indeed paranoid and suspicious of those who were different from them. They would rather eliminate them than to co exist with them and had been proved many times in history which epic battles were fought because of their petty differences. It was these dark moments in human history that Sanguinius was glad he wasn't human being as the humans were the only race capable of hating and destroying their own kind even when faced with total extinction from the forces of Chaos. Most alien races would regard the humans on this world as barbaric and uncivilized race because of these trails but Sanguinius knew better, the human race had the potential, all they needed to reach the next step of evolution was guidance and leadership.

Sanguinius was a visionary and had always believed that humans can better themselves if given proper guidance and something to believe in. During his early life he desired to lead his people on Baal to a new and better life. When he joined the Great Crusade he transferred this vision to a greater arena, but did not abandon it. He wanted a better life for Mankind but given the way that Mankind had behaved in history it wasn't going to easy.

"Lord Saffron, I know that you have bitter experience with these humans but not all of them are like that. During my entire life, I have seen the darker side of humanity, I'm afraid that most of them are weak minded, easy targets for the Dark Gods who offer them power and easy glory in return for their souls. Many would turn their backs against their own kind in return for the rewards and promises offered.

"So what are we doing here, shouldn't we be withdrawing now?" Saffron said and smirked. His smirk fell when he saw Sanguinius raised his hand up.

"I haven't finished, Lord Saffron. A majority of the humans are willing to co exist with you and our kind, all they needed is a little persuasion to make them see. The humans on Baal when I first came were degraded and uncultured scavengers who are seen by the narrow minded as beyond help. I did not turn my back against them; they welcomed me as one of their own and raised me as their own kind. In return, I begin to transform them from scavengers to tall, proud and handsome warriors. The Blood Angels believe that things can be changed for the better. Without this belief, we should give up and surrender ourselves to the dark Gods by now." Sanguinius replied confidently. He saw a slight nod from Kiima who was beginning to understand what he was saying.

"I believe you . . . I just hope you are right that the humans can change like they did on your homeworld, Lord Sanguinius. For all our sake." Kiima said quietly.

"Yes, there is some truth in what you have said and perhaps one day we can co exist with each other and unite together to fight the coming evil. For me it will take a long time before I trust them, too many bad memories from our encounters with humans. The only one that I trust apart from my one kind is you." Saffron said, "you are far more open minded that I am but I judge your wisdom for now."

"I don't expect you to change your opinions on the Mankind instantly but it's a start which we can build upon." Sanguinius said and looked on horizon to see how the battle was going.

The tide of atrocity spilling across the district was closing fast, a horde of entity of lascivious flesh and gibbering faces. To the right a trope of clawed daemon hags danced and slithered forward, their sensuous bodies writhing obscenely. To the far left were Khorne's warriors of death, their skins red and scaly and their long, muscular arms end in murderous talons marched forward.

'It is worse than I have thought, the minions of Khorne and Slaanesh are working together, this is serious indeed.' Sanguinius thought quietly as it was a rare sight to see the two Dark powers working side by side. Both powers were bitter rivals and the last time he had seen them like this was at Horus Heresy. 'The Dark Gods must be serious on taking this world if it means combining their forces together.' 

Sanguinius looked down below to see their human allies, Katsuhito, Tenchi, Ryoga and last of all, Cypher. He had seen his profile and wondered what was his true purpose as he was one of the Fallen and had worked for them at one point of time. Although Sanguinius did not distrust Cypher in his actions so far, he had not shown any signs that he was still working for the enemies yet. The Emperor has expressed that Cypher was on their side but Sanguinius knew that the taints of Chaos could see be lurking deep inside him. So he decided to keep a close eye on him and the moment he does, he would have no choice but to execute him instantly for traitors cannot be tolerated.

One of the Children of Slaanesh headed towards Cypher, its grinning features twisting into a foul parody of a woman. Its aura of evil beauty was overpowering as it tried to immobilize him with her seductive aura. Cypher stood still and watched the Daemonette raised its huge claws, it reared back to strike him. Cypher calmly raised his plasma pistol and tilted his head to one side and grinned. He then shot the foul Daemonette in the mouth and blew apart the Daemon head. Sanguinius smirked a little at the cool efficiency that he worked at and wondered what does go through his mind sometimes. Suddenly something caught his attention and looked up to see on the left flank, a flock of Daemons wheeled towards them, their long limbed bipedal steed carrying the screeching riders at shocking speed and in a minute would reach Cypher and his allies. Sanguinius decide not to do anything about the fast moving cavalry Daemonettes. The reason for not helping them against the charging unit was not of ignorance or reluctance to do so. It was that he already knew what was going to happen and with interest looked at what was about to happen.

"Shouldn't we be helping them by sending more men to reinforce the line? They are going to be overrun if we do nothing." Saffron said as he notices what Sanguinius was looking at.

Sanguinius shook his head, "That won't be necessary, watch."

The Daemonette on steeds of Slaanesh were about a two hundred yards and closing in fast on them. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as logs appeared in dozens around the flock, immobilizing them as blue lightning crackle and linked up with each log. Those who tried to break free were electrocuted and shot up by bolter fire. Sanguinius looked towards a beautiful purple hair girl that he had saved earlier from M'Kachan using her Jurain powers to hold them. Captain Garus and his men, who were nearby, trained their heavy weapons and bolters at the Daemons. With a loud cry, a rain of bolter fire sliced through the unprotected flesh time and time again, killing the entire flock in one go and a messy bloodbath.

Both Phoenix members looked at Sanguinius with curiosity and surprise. "How did you know that was going to happen?" Kiima asked.

Sanguinius smirked but immediately turned serious, as he was surprised to see a gigantic many-armed nightmare burst from the ground in a spray of light and blood. It's elongated face bellowing a deafening cry before charging towards them.

"Shall we?" Sanguinius said to Saffron and Kiima.

"Of course," Saffron replied.

***

Location: Juuban 

Meanwhile, the Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi were surprising enough doing quite well for themselves, fending off the hordes of one eyed Plaguebearers, packs of Beast of Nurgle and annoying Nurgling. All of them were quite frankly really ticked off at the short skirted girls who had in the past hour had annihilated and kept them at bay with their long and medium range magical attacks. Sailor Mercury was having trouble finding a way of bypassing their daemonic aura that surrounds each Daemon as it prevented the Senshi from using their attacks effectively.

"Mars Fire Bird Strike" 

"Jupiter Thunder Crash"

Sailor Mars and Jupiter were having a difficult time keeping the Daemons at bay as fire and electricity slammed into the Daemons of Nurgle and killing only a very few of them. Sailor Mercury was directing Mars and Jupiter attacks by pointing to groups who needed their attention because if the Daemons got close to them it was prove to be dangerous for them as their plague weapons were extremely deadly. Mercury didn't think that she could come up with a cure in time if one of her Senshi got injured. Sailor Moon and Venus trying their best but was slowly becoming exhausted and tired as the Daemons advanced slowly towards them, unconcern about their losses and totally focussed on tear the Senshi limb from limb.

Sailor Moon and her Senshi were unaware they were being watched from afar as they were too preoccupied with the fighting going on. The figure that was watching them was standing on a roof of a commercial building as he made his way towards the edge of the roof and bent down to one knee to get a closer look without being detected by both sides. He was still undecided on if he should intervene in the battle or allowed the Senshi to tackle the Daemon Prince of Nurgle and his minions by themselves. He knew that he should be making his way towards Nerima but he did promise Queen Serenity that he would try to look after her daughter and waited a few moments before deciding. 

"Hmm . . . not bad, not bad at all," Ranma grinned, "maybe they do have potential. That might be a problem." He said as he spotted something the corner of his eye that was slowly making their way towards the Sailor Senshi position.

The hordes of Nurgle Daemons and Nurglings parted aside to allow the Foulspawn, chosen Daemon Prince to represent the Great Lord of Decay. Nothing could have prepared Sailor Moon and her Senshi for the sight they were about to witness, it was the foulest they had ever seen. Sailor Moon and her Senshi were shocked to see the Daemon Prince and quickly turned their attention towards Foulspawn. Foulspawn body was like a great globular body, like those of a bloated spider, borne by a score of stunted limbs and tentacles, which emerge chaotically from the underside of a sac like abdomens. His face hangs like a parody of a wrinkled old sow' yet with an evil smelling black hole where one could expect a snout. The upper surface of his body is covered with pouches of vile fluids that rail wisps of black smoke, and his maw is studded with hundreds of yellow stain fangs with toad like tongue lashing at randomly in search for it's next victim, the Sailor Senshi. 

Foulspawn shifts his bloated body towards them, absorbing the magical attacks like a sponge. The Daemon Prince grinned as he continued to advance towards them; these pathetic Sailor Senshi weren't harming him at all. Hundreds of Nurglings latched onto his body like moths, acting as a protective plating over his body.

'I don't see how these pathetic girls could had defeated Doombreed?' thought Foulspawn and begun to chant the unholy words of a Nurgle spell and sent more of his minions to distract the Sailor Senshi long enough for him to complete the ritual. Also he was feeling a little hungry and wondered if the blond haired one was tasty.

Foulspawn turned his gaze at the blond hair girl with the unique twin ponytail hairstyle and licked his lips. 'Lunch time.'

"NURGLE STREAM OF CORRUPTION!" Foulspawn exclaimed as he opened his gaping maw opened and thick and slimy greed steam of digestive fluids headed towards them.

The Sailor Senshi instinctively scattered as the slime digested the empty spot and surrounded land. Foulspawn grinned as everyone was going to plan, M'Kachan had said that to separate the Sailor Senshi from each other meant that they would be easy picking for them. 

"The things that I do for people, I have got to stop being such a pushover. " Ranma sighed and retrieved his Rune Sword from subspace technique before making his way down and towards them.

Meanwhile back in Nerima, Sanguinius, Kiima and Saffron had defeated the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh with their combined efforts and power. Cypher was still busy keeping the Chaos hordes at bay but the defeat of a powerful daemon entity had caused the others Daemons to regroup before launching another assault. The time regrouping the Daemon packs gave the Blood Angels and their allies valuable time and breathing space between the Chaos forces. 

"Are you all right?" Sanguinius asked his two Phoenix allies, as the fight was pretty hard and rough on them all. It's not often that a Greater Daemon would face a Primarch, a Phoenix God and a winged Angel all at the same time.

Saffron looked towards Kiima and nodded, as she was all right as he was. Sanguinius smiled a little before gesturing to them that they should join Cypher and the rest of their force back at the line before any more of them think that they could take them on. As they made there way towards the defender's line, a tall and darker skinned robed warrior approached them with a plasma pistol in one hand and an energy sword in the other. Closely behind the robed man was a Jurain warrior who attire that Sanguinius thought was a bit strange and unusual.

The hooded robed warrior met them half way and cautiously looked to his left and right before reaching up and pulling back his hood to reveal his tired and exhausted features. 

"Lord Sanguinius," He said and looked past him and acknowledge her presence, "Lord Saffron, Lady Kiima." 

The trio nodded at what he had said, "Cypher and Lord Tenchi Masaki, how is the battle going? I need to know what are status is before we make our next move." Sanguinius said.

"It's unwise for us to be out here in the open, I suggest that you follow me where there is shelter and privacy." Cypher suggested and swiftly turned around back to the defensive line that they had set up.

Once Sanguinius, Kiima and Saffron were behind the defensive line, Captain Garus was resting against a wall and was currently being tended by the Blood Angels Sanguinary Priest on three deeply inflicted slash wound on his right side. Garus gritted his teeth and made no sound as the Priest applied treatment to stop the bleeding and neutralized any infections or poisons. The moment Garus saw Sanguinius making his way towards him, he tried to stand up in respect.

"At ease, Captain Garus. I see that you have been in the melee of the fighting and I am glad to see you alive." Garus relaxed and allowed the Priest to continue working on his wound, "Report, Captain Garus," Sanguinius asked and ordered a Sanguinary Priest to check on the condition of his two allies.

"It's looks bad, Lord Sanguinius," answered the Blood Angels Captain, "we suffered a thirteen- percent in casualties and about two percent of our casualties cannot be recovered for our chapter." 

"Hmm . . . this battle is indeed costly, we need to reduce our rate of casualties, continue on, Captain." 

Garus nodded, "a third of our Gunships has been destroyed by numerous Daemon fliers and is prevent the flow of our troops in and out of the war zone. The right flank which the Japanese army was stationed are now in full retreat routed by the combined firepower from the Thousands Sons and their Daemons. Recommend orbital bombardment on that sector." 

Sanguinius shook his head slightly. "That won't be necessary, we want to preserve as much of this district as much as possible. What about the left flank?" the winged Angel Primarch inquired and continued on, "we do not want to in a position where the enemy has us in a crossfire, we are here to fight not to be slaughtered." Sanguinius said. 

The Chaos forces has stopped for now, but he knew that just further past the horizon, the Daemons and Chaos Space Marines were gathering in number and strength to launch another assault. 

"We are holding but only just, your men are willing to fight to the last man but why die a needless death. I request that we withdraw from that flank and regroup to secondary lines. Combat effectiveness has weakened due to that we are not fighting as one organized unit, we need to regroup." Garus informed, taking the time to reload his bolt pistol before slipping into his holster.

Cypher was silent; he knew that sheer determination and courage would not win the day. A difficult decision was placed on the shoulders of Sanguinius but if anyone could turn the war in their favor, it was he.

A retreat would mean that the gene seeds of the Blood Angels that were sacrificed would be lost forever. Fighting as they were would mean more casualties on their side, as Chaos did not care for their own as long as they achieve what they wanted. Sanguinius paced a few steps up and down as he tried to think on a best course of action, thinking strategically on what to do. He knew full well that he had only a limited amount of men and resources at his disposal. He also knew that he had access to more dangerous global weapons on his ship that was orbiting the Earth but that was only a last resort where all options had been used. 

"We won't have time for us to reorganize in time for the next wave of Chaos fodder unless they decide to hold back their assault." 

Sanguinius looked over his shoulder to see a blood stained robed priest walking towards him. He looked like exhausted and tired as he made his way towards them. 

"And I don't see that happening any time soon, do you?" Katsuhito grinned as he sat down and cleaned his sword with a cloth.

Cypher nodded, as the old man was right. 

"Well, that leaves us no option then . . . " Sanguinius said and turned towards Garus who quickly rose to his feet. "Captain, assemble every marine we have and ready within the hour, fully armed and ready."

"For what, Lord Sanguinius?" Garus inquired, reaching for his powersword and fully loaded bolt pistol.

Sanguinius smirked, "It's time for us to bring the battle to them. For the honour of the Blood Angels, we will make them pay!"

***

Location: Juuban

Ranma rushed forward as fast as possible towards the largest group of Plaguebearers that had decided to hunt down the innocent civilians rather than the Sailor Senshi. Normally he would use his invisibility technique to get closer towards them and dispatching them as quietly and swiftly as possible, he remembered that he had given his cloak to Sailor Pluto. With that option unavailable, he decided to confront them full on. Ranma leapt up and unsheathing his Nekoken Rune Sword in a fluid motion before bringing the glowing purple blade down and cleaved through a Plaguebearer from head to groin. He then spun around the moment he landed and decapitated three more in a wide arc. All four Daemons were taken by complete surprise and were unable to signal to their own kind that they were being attacked.

Ranma turned towards the frightened civilians and immediate told them to get out of here as fast as possible before turning his attention to the source of the battle. He then heard something that made his blood froze instantly. Not wasting a minute, Ranma started to roof hop across the buildings, as this was faster method of travelling as it covered more distance and provide better coverage.

A few seconds later . . . 

"This seems awfully familiar, I do hope that she isn't like Akane . . . otherwise I'm going to have my hands full all the time," Ranma thought to himself as he experienced a moment of déjà vu the last time he been here.

He had seen what it was that caught his up most attention and leapt over the Plaguebearers towards the source and quickly disembowels three Plaguebearers in three quick strikes. Blood and decaying flesh billowed around the Daemons of Nurgle as they tried desperately to overcome the young Primarch with their numbers. Unfortunately Ranma's sixth and enhanced senses prevented them from trapping him as Ranma gracefully hacked a Plaguebearer apart at the waist and smashed the jeweled hilt of his sword into the eye of another, causing a horrific scream of agony.

Ranma quickly silenced the wailing creature with a powerful disemboweling slice before moving towards Foulspawn. The Daemon Prince had managed to capture Sailor Moon and was currently being restrained by two Plaguebearers, preventing her from using her powers against him or his minions. The other Sailor Senshi were unable to held or reach her in time as they were having difficulties too. Foulspawn had decided that rather than try to swallow her whole like he usually does with his victims, Foulspawn decided to pay tribute to his Dark Gods with this sacrifice. Daemon Prince raised his rusty Plaguesword to pierce her heart and swiftly bought it down.

Ranma acting quickly and without thought, he immediately bounced off a nearby Plaguebearer in order to get close to the Daemon Prince and using his momentum, hoped that what he about to do would work otherwise he was going to be skewered with that Plaguesword.

Earlier ago . . . 

The Senshi Leader, Sailor Moon was desperately trying to keep the Daemon Plaguebearers and grotesques beasts of Nurgle at bay and preventing any of them from getting in close to her with her magical attacks. During the intense battle and confusion, she was separated from her fellow Senshi and Tuxedo Mask who had managed to make appearance with them. Briefly looking to her right, she sighed as she saw him throwing rose after rose at the Plaguebearers that harmlessly exploded off them as their daemonic aura protected them. During the last two weeks of encountering these Daemonic army, Tuxedo Mask was practically useless which made her wonder if he possessed anything more special than throwing rose at them although it was kinda romantic and impressive, they really needed something more powerful than that. 

She was about to look for her fellow Senshi so that they could regroup when suddenly a powerful magical blast exploded near her, sending her tumbling to the ground, although she was relatively unharmed, she was still a bit confused as she tried to get to her feet. Realising that she was dangerous, she immediately reached for her tiara and threw the object like a boomerang. The spinning tiara spun around her, slashing at least a dozen Plaguebearers before it returned back to her as the Daemon bodies dissipated in large pool of slime. Smiling that at least one of her attack seemed to be effective against these foul demons, she was about to move on when something happened . . . 

An intensive beam of psychic energy suddenly hit her and she fell to her knees as she clutched her head in agony and cried out in pain. Her tiara weapon fell from her hand as she shook her head to resist the intense pain in her head like someone was trying to take over her mind as dark psychic tentacles clawed further into her mind. 

Two Plaguebearers stood at either side of weakened Sailor Moon and immediately reached out wither their decaying bony fingers and grasped her wrists and restraining her from escape or using any attacks as they waited motionlessly and still for something. Sailor Moon still under the influence of a powerful psychic beam, cried out desperately for help as the Plaguebearers held her in place, struggling to free her self and kicking out but to no avail.

"In the name of Moon, get off me!" she exclaimed loudly, "someone please help me!" The snarls and moans of the Daemons of Nurgle greeted her cries of help as she continued desperately to escape. Her fellow Sailor Senshi were nowhere in sight as they were having difficulties in keeping the Daemons at bay with desperate skill, tapping reserves of courage neither of them ever knew.

Suddenly the psychic attack that was weakening her stopped and went away like a mild headache and rather than breathed a sigh of relief, she started to panic and tried even harder to free herself at what she was about to see. The Plaguebearers that surrounded her suddenly parted to one side in one silent motion. A large bloated grotesque monster slowly slid towards her, holding a large rusty dripping venomous Plaguesword in his hand while in his other, held a bundle of chains and was flailing them wildly over his head.

A powerful Chi blade suddenly slammed into the back of Foulspawn which causing the Daemon Prince to reel forward. Sailor Moon watched as she saw the same pigtailed martial artist that had aided them before leapt over the tall Daemon Prince, just inches as the Foulspawn started to wildly slash his Plaguesword in the attempts to catch him. Ranma landed in front of the huge Daemon Prince and slashed upwards, inflicting a deep wound with his rune sword.

Hearing Foulspawn roar out with anger and pain, Ranma spun around quickly to face Sailor Moon and the two Daemons. The two Plaguebearers roughly release the Sailor Moon and slowly advanced on him with their Plagueswords in hand. Ranma ducked under a wide horizontal strike and took his Nekoken sword in a upward strike, slicing the Daemon on his right in half from head to groin. He then saw in the corner of his left eye, a incoming strike and quickly changed his grip and checked the angle of his sword in a reverse strike. The disembowelled Daemon fell back with a loud heavy thumb. Briefly taking in his surrounding. Ranma could see that Foulspawn had fallen back behind his Daemon minions and was letting his ugly goons to deal with him. 

He then turned around and walked over to the pretty blond hair Senshi and extended his hand out. Sailor Moon was still in a state of shock and awe at the way, this mortal took care of them without a second thought. It took only a moment to snap herself out when he was standing in front of her. She then looked to his extended hand out and quickly took hold of it and pulled up to her feet. Once she was back to her feet, it was at that point that she could take a good look at her rescuer for the first time as the last time she was unconscious. She wasn't disappointed as she gazed directly in his greyish blue eyes.

"Moon, are you hurt? Can you walk?" Ranma hastily asked as he could sense Foulspawn aura returning back to full strength and was heading toward them.

"Cute." Moon whispered. 

'I do not need this,' Ranma thought as he began to sweat nervously. He could feel the same whole process in Nerima happening all over again. 

"Erm . . . Moon. Are you feeling all right?" Ranma asked again.

Moon blinked and blushed when she realised that she had just said what she was thinking out loud. "What did you say again?" She said, trying to change the subject immediately.

Ranma blinked and sighed, wondering if he would ever fully understand girls. He just hoped this doesn't lead to anymore further complication but somehow in the back of his mind, it was going to.

"Erm . . . Are you okay?" Ranma asked. 

"Yeah," Moon replied and leaned to her right to see Foulspawn pissed and angry and heading towards them. "Erm . . . Ranma, you shouldn't you . . ." She pointed at the immediate danger. 

Ranma smirked confidently. I'll handle him, you go and find your friends, I think they need your help more than I." Ranma stated and spun around. There was a particular ugly Daemon wanting to hack him to death but he was far too slow for Ranma as he thrust his sword through his blacken heart. The Daemon dematerialised as the Daemon was drained of its energy. 

"What about you?" Moon inquired, she was concerned about leaving him to face alone the giant Daemon Prince Foulspawn and his Nurgle minions.

Ranma paused and looked over his shoulder Moon and smiled. "Oh don't worry, I can handle him, now go and help your friends." He pointed westwards towards the Sailor Senshi herded together and completely surrounded.

"Please be careful," Moon said and ran towards her friends and paused to glance over her shoulder. She was puzzled at his behaviours like he enjoyed fighting these creatures but at he seemed to be on their side . . . for now.

Suddenly the hordes of Nurgle were upon Ranma, screaming and bellowing in its might. Foulspawn, Daemon Prince of Nurgle strode clumsily amongst their minions, rising above them four or five times the height of a man. The bloated daemons shuffled forward, putrid innards spilling over the ground, nauseous gases bubbling from rents and tears in their leathery flesh. 

Ranma was beginning to think that taking on this great monstrosity alone was perhaps a mistake as the great Daemon Prince of Nurgle got nearer towards him. From what he seen from the Sailor Scouts in action, this creature was far more tougher than any other but lacked the speed and agility that M'Kachan and Angron possessed. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage thought Ranma as he rolled to right to evade a stream of sickly liquid. Gathering up his Ki quickly, Ranma threw one of his trademarks moves at the Daemon Prince.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma watched his Chi fireball slammed into the creature mass and was disappointed that the creatures decaying and putrid flesh absorbed the attack. A quick change in strategy was in order as Chi and magical projectile-based attacks seem to be ineffective against the Daemon Prince. Ranma turned and commanded his Nekoken Sword to appear in his hand from his subspace pocket. The midnight-coloured blade ignited with a faint blue light as it sensed the auras of Daemons.

***

Somewhere in Nerima . . . 

N'Kari and his Daemonettes stood outside a large estate. He was supposed to help Foulspawn in tacking the Sailor Senshi and any threats that could hamper the invasion in Juuban but he had other things to do that waste his time helping that large piece of flesh.

N'Kari looked at the list that Kharn was supposed to do before he got the crap kicked into him by Ranma. So far they have managed to capture two out of the three people on the list. He suppose to head towards the Nekohanten after trashing the other two places but something told him, there was someone that could prove to useful in the long run.

"Hmm . . . Kunos Estate." N'Kari said as he looked at a large sign. He then heard a distinct laugher that seemed to be coming from the estate that made him wonder if there was another Daemon Prince of Slaanesh that had managed to beat him there. He shook off the thought.

N'Kari then looked up like some had called his name and nodded, 'Yes, Master, at once.'

"Daemonettes . . . attack at once!" 

***

Ranma counted at least forty decaying Plaguebearers as they turned to face him as they sense the presence of flesh meat. Their bodies pulsated and whole sections of skin burst like overactive pupae from their cocoons. The Plaguebearers were riddled with wounds, which leaked mucus, and pus; skin hung loose like ancient parchment. It lurched forward carrying its rusted sword in its hands covered in venomous slime as they let out a rasping deep sound. Ranma took a step back, in a more offensive stance and gripped the pommel of his sword for a wide upward arc as soon as they got within reach. More and more Plaguebearers turned their red gazed eye towards the pigtail Primarch and lurched forward in an awkward stance. Ranma wasn't concerned about the Daemons fodder as he could easily handle them and the last encounter with them had taught him not to let them surround you and to direct blow to the head would guarantee would ensure a confirmed count. What he was concerned was there seemed to be no sign of the hulking mass of decaying flesh, Foulspawn, Daemon Prince of Nurgle. 

"There you are!" Ranma exclaimed when he saw a massive yellow cloud lurking behind the Plaguebearers.

The Plaguebearers were staggering forwards, intent on ripping him into pieces. They were relentless. Ranma concentrated and gathered up his Ki strength and quickly sent three basketballs sized fireballs. He was still wasn't confident on using his psyker dormant abilities yet to keep the horde at bay. When they were within twenty yards, Ranma drove his sword with such strength as to skewer an oncoming daemon's gullet before wrenching it out tearing the daemon into two. Another Plaguebearer bared its broken yellow teeth, it's sword raised high in the air to strike at him from behind. Ranma's senses kicked in and spun around and disembowel the foul creature with a clean swipe. Two more drooling creatures lunged at him. Ranma immediately withdrew a long dagger from a concealed place, as they were too close to bring his sword to bear. Side stepping to avoid their rather lame charge, Ranma plunged at such an angle as to impale both heads. Both twitching violently the spasms jolting up Ranma's arm. He twisted, and a stream of slick splatter splashed onto his shoulder. Seeing that he had cleared the first wave of Plaguebearers, Ranma saw the second group lurching towards him. 

Thinking quickly, he threw the dagger with such dexterity and force. He was satisfied with the result as the weapon managed to piece the Plaguebearer cyclopean eye and to carry on, bursting out from its weak skull and into another. Five Plaguebearers went down clutching their eye and convulsing, to the ground. Still there were more.

"That is what I call a result! I wonder if Cypher can top that?" Ranma smirked for a moment but realising that there were more of them to come as they stepped over the fallen daemons. "Then again he probably could." 

Suddenly the Plaguebearers stopped in their advance on Ranma. An eerily silence descended between the pigtailed Primarch and the mindless minions of Nurgle. It could only mean one thing; Foulspawn had recovered from his wound and wants payback! Without warning, the Plaguebearers stepped aside as one as a huge cloud of yellow fog and insect flies slowly made it way forward towards him. Ranma used his edge of his long sleeve as the smell was revolting and he could bare stand the stench. The fog turned dissipated. 

Ranma recognised the creature from Cypher's descriptions of a Greater Daemon of Nurgle also known Great Unclean One and spawn of chaos. This gigantic blasphemy against nature, a cross between the two was fearsome and repulsive. It took all of Ranma's willpower and mental discipline from throwing up. The creature slither forward like a gigantic slug toward Ranma. Foulspawn reared up like a snake and towered over him. A barely understandable growling emerged from the maw of the Daemon Prince. The overwhelming stench was indescribable but Ranma was determine to stand his ground but made a mental note to burn his clothes and to bath four times a day after this and besides Sasami would make sure of that. 

"RAN . . . MA . . . DIE!" With a howling cry, Foulspawn lifted its titanic Plaguesword. Ranma was about to counter his strike when suddenly a massive cloud of flies burst out from within his slimy pus and decaying flesh. Ranma covered his mouth and had to force his eyes closed for a moment. The flies' purpose wasn't to harm him but to distract from the real danger that was in the form of a downward strike of Foulspawn's sword. 

Ranma raised his Nekoken sword in attempt to parry the strike with an immediate upward arc. They struck almost simultaneously. Foulspawn's Plaguesword crashed down on Ranma's blade in a display of magical sparks and flame. The great Plaguesword was parried but due to the intervention of the flies, Ranma was unable to brace himself properly for the massive impact that could shatter the bones of a normal mortal. Fortunately Ranma's wasn't a mortal and the tremendous force of the blow left his left arm numb. Worse still, Ranma was unable to maintain a proper grip on his sword. He knew that he was in trouble when he could simply stare as the sword was spun away from his grip and landed twenty metres behind the Daemon Prince. Foulspawn swung with its free hand and the massive bony fists, three or four times the sizes of Ranma's head threw the pigtailed Primarch eighty yards back. Ranma crashed heavily on the ground, the air driven from his lungs, and for a moment he almost lost consciousness.

Ranma was beginning to think that taking on the great monstrosity alone was perhaps a mistake. He had foolish underestimated the danger of this Daemon Prince as he soon began to realised that not all of them fought the same way. Foulspawn strode clumsily amongst his minions, raising above them four or five times the height of a man, sensing the frailty and condition within Ranma. This Daemon Prince lacked the speed and agility that M'Kachan and Angron possessed but made it up with alternative techniques. The bloated daemon shuffled forward, putrid innards spilling over the dead and decaying ground, nauseous gases bubbling from rents and tears in his leathery flesh. Ranma tried to rise to an upright position but soon fell back down as the impact of Foulspawn's fist had more severe consequences than he had expected. His left arm was still numb and his body co-ordination was out of sync. Ranma was unable to move to evade a stream of sickly liquid vomited from Foulspawn stomach towards him. 

The pool of sickly liquid landed and quickly eroded and digested the ground and soil creating a deep crate. Foulspawn roared out in laughter at how easily he dealt with him and wondered why Doombreed, Angron and M'Kachan were having problems with him. His celebration was suddenly halted. His daemonic gaze narrowed at what he was seeing.

'How many lives does he have!' Foulspawn thought out in frustration and immediately lashed out his fork like tongue and wrapped itself around one of his Plaguebearers and digested the creature whole. As he was digesting his lack of minerals snack, he glared at Ranma Saotome who was alive and well and was accompany by a blond hair girl . . . Sailor Moon.

"Ranma, are you all right?" She asked as she removed her glove hands from his shoulders.

Ranma looked up into her blue eyes and nodded, slightly surprised and also relieved to see whom it was that had dragged him just in time away from the pool of highly corruptive liquid. 

"Aren't you suppose to be with your other Senshi?" Ranma inquired as he felt some feeling in his arm and was helped to his feet.

"Well, you see . . . oh, this is embarrassing . . . I kinda got lost and I saw you were in danger and . . ." Sailor Moon tried to explain to Ranma.

Ranma smiled and stared at her longer than necessary. "Thanks anyway . . . let's just say we're even now." 

Sailor Moon was curious and wondered if he was a pervert of something mainly because that was the normal reaction she got when she was in her Sailor form. She made a quick check to see and saw that he was actually examining at her face rather than anywhere else which she relieved and decided to inquiry about it.

"Erm . . . what are you looking at?" She asked and notices that Foulspawn and his daemon minions were advancing towards them.

Ranma said something that he really shouldn't have said . . . then again this Ranma we are talking about.

Perhaps it was he still affected by Foulspawn's straight punch to the head or that he wasn't thinking properly but somehow he managed to engage his mouth before his brain and said something that no even the best psykers, librarians or sorcerers could have predicted. Given his unique Primarch physique and special abilities, how this happened? Only the Emperor knows.

" . . . " Sailor Moon blinked at what he had said. She then turned a deep shade of red and looked down to avoided Ranma's gaze. Ranma's brain kicked in and he suddenly realised what had said and was about to explain when he and Sailor Moon instincts kicked as they scatter in different directions as a stream of sickly liquid eroded the very spot they were standing.

Ranma managed to correct himself in mid air and twisted his body so that he was facing the general direction of the Daemon Prince.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma cupped his hand and fired off a quick fireball. The speedy Ki blast slammed into the creature mass, pus and skin flew everywhere but made no real damage to the Daemon Prince. Ranma could see that the Daemon's natural toughness and decaying putrid body absorbed the attack. He immediately decided that a quick change in strategy was going to be need as Chi and magical based projectile attacks seemed to be ineffective. Casting a quick glance to Sailor Moon, who had also managed to avoid the sudden attack, saw that she two had already came to the same conclusion on the problem they were facing.

Ranma quickly recited the retrieval words that he managed to pick up when he was in astral dimension. Outstretching his arms out in open palm gesture, the Nekoken Sword slowly vanished from where it had landed and reappearing in his hands. The midnight-coloured blade ignited the moment, he gripped the rune sword's pommel and the whole blade was bathed in a faint blue light as it recognised Ranma's signature.

"Nobody is going to be beat twice," Ranma whispered under his breath as he looked over to Sailor Moon.

She already had in hands, her Moon Sceptre and Tiara and had a serious look of determination that too her friends that knew her would look out of character. To Ranma, she looked like a born leader for moment despite her Sailor uniform, which he fought, was seriously inappropriate especially on the field of battle. She was ready for some serious Daemon ass kicking.

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS CLEAN, YOU SHALL BE CLEANSED!" She exclaimed. Ranma wondered if anyone actually writes her opening speeches.

***

Somewhere else in Juuban, a variety of magical attacks punctured through the Plaguebearers and Beast of Nurgle chest and body sending them crashing or blown apart. Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars stood over the creature that lay quivering at her feet and looked at it with disgust and raised her gloved hand. A fire blast to the head and all movement ceased. So far resistance had been light with only small groups of Plaguebearers roaming around that they were despatching quickly. Sailor Mercury was constantly scanning for them while the rest were taking them out as soon as they spotted them. The numbers they were fighting was less than those they fought awhile back, against the Tzeentch Daemon Prince, M'Kachan. But all of them knew without doubt and were mindful of the growing danger. 

Sailor Mars was beginning to feel this was too easy and that they were deliberately leading them into a trap. Sailor Venus and Jupiter were unaware of Mar's suspicions as they were concentrating on the Daemons. Suddenly Mercury computer detected a concentrated source of Plaguebearers round the corner and they all immediately rushed around. Attacks ready and were face with . . . 

Nothing . . . 

Venus and Jupiter swapped quizzical glances and then turned towards Mercury who was busy working out what just happened. Mars survey the street and found it to be completely silence and deserted. Not a single live person or creature was to be seen or heard.

"Where is everybody?" said Jupiter.

"It's like a ghost town here," Venus added.

"Something is wrong about this place, there is evil lurking here." Mar said before she turned to Jupiter and Venus. "Has either of you seen Moon? Her communicator seems to be working but she not answering." 

Both Jupiter and Venus shook their head. "Haven't seen here during that skirmish back there." 

"Dammit, where is she!" Mars yelled out, frustrated that she left them to deal with Daemons and annoyed at fighting so many of them.

Suddenly they heard the sound of rasping snarls and groans.

Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury slowly turned around to see . . . 

***

Location: Eye of Terror

Tzeentch, Dark God of Chaos Magic moved his chess piece that looked awfully like M'Kachan. He then laid back to see the overall picture of his master plan but found something that he really hadn't expected to appear, Sanguinius or the return of Ranma Saotome. His other pieces resembled other generals and warriors of Chaos and wondered what to do next. 

"Hmm . . . what to do with two thorns . . . " Tzeentch whispered quietly, he knew that the fragile alliance between the other Dark Gods would not last if setbacks like this kept happening.

It was good to see Mara again . . . she hadn't change much in appearance or personality. She still lacked the foresight or vision in seeing the bigger picture. He was slightly disappointed at that but still no one is perfect, if everyone was perfect, the universe would be boring and he would like that. Xelloss on the other hand was still the trickster priest and Tzeentch genuinely felt that his talents were being wasted in that realm he operates in but at least he loyalties were in the right place.

Apart from that, Khorne and Slaanesh had been knocking on his door for the seventh time, demanding what was happening in the material world as he had the only key to the universe they were invading. There was no way he was going to let that Grandfather Nurgle into his domain! So far he had managed to keep them together for now.

Tzeentch was alone in his domain and his hand that could change fate hovered over the pieces, choosing which to use next in his game. His hand hovered over a King and was about to touch it until when he felt someone coming into his domain.

"Tzeentch!" A strong and feminine voice was heard. She made no attempt to show herself as she was carefully concerned in the shadows but the silhouette outline was familiar. "Do you still remember our agreement or have you decided to turn your back against it?" 

Tzeentch didn't bother looking to see who it was that had called him as he was still staring at his chess board, thinking of what to do next. His hand hadn't touched the piece and swiftly moved it back. He knew that she always hidden by the shadows but her silhouette showed her outline clearly, she definitely powerful and influential in her domain for now. The one thing that distinguish him and the other Chaos Gods was that he was able to form alliances and truces with anyone as he usually be the one that would brokers these without hesitation or resentment. For now, he would agree to anything she wanted and takes his time until he was ready to strike and oppose her. Looking at his King and Queen pieces, the time wasn't right to reveal themselves. 

On the right sideline was the Daemon Prince, Doombreed; he was out of his game. There was another thing on sideline was a crystallized box containing some pieces which was clearly labeled 'Graveyard of the Dead or the useless'. 

On the left were his Chaos pieces that were ready to enter into his game. Each of them was powerful and deadly. Some of them could easily be recognised but some were harder to tell. 

He then looked at the far side of the body where two prominent pieces stood in his way, the two Primarchs Ranma Saotome and Sanguinius. He could see beyond that were more pieces that could potential problem. Tzeentch wasn't bothered about them right now and also knew that those pieces could only be a threat to him if they were able to aid the two pieces. Eliminate Ranma and Sanguinius and the rest will fall. The Emperor was indeed a clever and worthy opponent that he had ever fought and relish the challenge presented to him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Tzeentch did you hear me? She repeated again. Tzeentch raised his hand to gesture to be quiet.

"Silence," Tzeentch whispered and moved his Dark Knight of Chaos into place. "Of course, I haven't forgotten but you mustn't forget yours." He said.

"Good . . . without me, I could have easily destroyed you and your pathetic allies instantly, it was I that allowed you to invade with interference, do not forget that." 

"I won't if you won't forget your bargain too." Tzeentch said.

"I will be watching you," She said as her voice started to fade but suddenly came back stronger, "That is not the way you play chess, Tzeentch. The rules on movement you are using are illegal in that particular game." She stated.

At that moment, Tzeentch looked up and smiled. "Who said I was playing a game of Chess." 

"What is it then?" 

"My Grand Strategy, of course." His smile turned into a sinister smirk, which she didn't like the looks of.

***

With a blood-curdling roar, Foulspawn unleashed a powerful bolt of energy at the two. Ranma and Sailor Moon easily evade the blast. The dark bolt was extremely fast but lacked the killing potent of a Doom Bolt. Sailor Moon was making use of her magical attacks as the Plaguebearers advance on her. The minions of Nurgle advance on her sensing that she was less dangerous in close combat than the pigtailed one. Moon crouched and carefully threw her tiara attack at knee height. The spinning high-pitched tiara sliced through the Plaguebearer's cartilage of their knees. It was much more efficient and effective than attack them individual. Seeing her tiara was coming back, she easily caught it with her gloved hand and was satisfied with the rest as at least dozen Plaguebearers on the ground. She didn't have time to take a breather as more Daemons advanced on her. Arms stretched, crooked and grotesque cyclopean faces set in mindless bloodlust as they hefted their rusted Plaguesword.

She was aware of the lack of numbers and wanted to find her fellow Senshi to back them up but she couldn't leave Ranma to deal with the overwhelming number of Daemons and the Daemon Prince by himself. Ranma was about twenty metres from where she was and was creating an orgy of destruction with his Ki attacks and swordplay. All around him lay the twisted bodies of Nurgle. 

Unfortunately, Sailor Moon was distracted by watching him that she failed to notice Foulspawn unleashed another bolt until it was too late. The dark bolt slammed squarely in her chest, sending her flying back at least ten metres. Her magical protection absorbed most of the energy but left her weakened and disorientated. Suddenly she felt a sticky toad like tongue wrapped around her ankle and the next thing she knew she was dragged along the ground. Moon started to panic as she was being dragged towards the open maw of the Daemon Prince and was unable to reach for the sceptre. Also the toad like tongue was coated with paralysing venom which temporary slowed down the resistance of his victims. Although Moon was strong, she could feel the stiffness in her ankle and was spreading up her leg. The Daemon Prince roared out with laughter, as he was about to enjoy his first meal on this world. 

Ranma turned to see Moon was in danger immediately tried to aid her but was blocked by a wall of decaying Plaguebearers that had fleshly arrived to stop him. It seemed that Foulspawn wanted to enjoy his meal by himself and had sent every single Daemon to stop him no matter what the cost. Ranma rushed forward but the resistance he was getting from the Daemons was tougher than he had expected and was finding it difficult to hack his way through. It seemed there was no hope for the pretty Senshi, Sailor Moon that is when someone was watching this happen from a distance.

Unnoticed by Foulspawn or his Daemon minions, a black and grey cat stood quietly on a low-level wall. What made the cat different from your average cat was the small silver crest on its forehead. The cat realised that Ranma was unable to get to her in time decided to help and besides he still had a duty to Queen Serenity and any members of her family. Leaping off the way, Felix courageously rushed towards Foulspawn and Moon and pounced on the extended toad like tongue with his claws. Normally his claws wouldn't be able to cut through the tough leathery skin but the claws he was actually using were ordinary, they were miniature warp claws!

With a quick swipe, Foulspawn reeled back in pain and anger. Felix smirked in satisfaction as the Daemon Prince lashed out at his Plaguebearers in rage and frustration. The Moon Cat then quickly disappeared before anyone notice him. Moon looked at her ankle in disgust and quickly untangled the tongue in disgust but wasn't quick enough as the Daemon Prince was now towering over her with a grim smirk that promise a slow and painful death.

Suddenly Ranma appearing from nowhere stepped in between Moon and Foulspawn with grim determination. Foulspawn averted his attention to Ranma now with its blood red menacing eyes, and green foam poured from its mouth. The hulking creature bought its Plaguesword down on him in attempt to slay him. Ranma rolled to one side just as the great sword struck a two metres deep in the ground where Ranma had been but a mere hearted later. Ranma leapt to his feet and gripped the sword and lashed out with a viscous swipe, spilling open the decaying guts and pus from Foulspawn stomach. Foulspawn reeled back again feeling for the first for thousands of years, a sensation that he expected to feel against since his spawning by Nurgle, pain. 

Ranma leapt back to avoid the corruptive acids and blood that was spilling out and landing just next to Sailor Moon. He watched as the Daemon Prince slowly retreated in the ranks of his Plaguebearers as it howled with fury and rage at the damage caused. Ranma glanced at his Nekoken sword and wondered how powerful was this weapon he held. He then turned to see Sailor Moon staggering back to her feet as she shook off the paralysing feeling in her legs. He immediately offered his hand, which she gladly accepted and saw that the Plaguebearers were retreating into the district rather than advance on them. 

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked.

Sailor Moon nodded and glanced at the retreating Daemons. "How about you?" Ranma nodded. "Well then, we should make sure that they don't come back. We have pursued every single of them."

Ranma knew that he had to go to Nerima as soon as possible but he wanted to make sure that the situation here was sorted. He wouldn't feel comfortable with himself if he knew that he could have done more to help them.

"Sure, I don't know Juuban that well, so lead the way." Ranma replied and saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Ranma asked, sensing she wanted to get something off her chest.

"About what you said, did you actually mean it?" Moon asked which surprised Ranma quite a bit and was to explain when her communicator chimed. "Hang on sec." 

[Sailor Moon, where are you, we need your help, now!] A voice exclaimed which almost deafen her. Ranma could hear the intense sound of battle in distance and knew that the others were in trouble and if Foulspawn were to join other daemon party, they would soon be defeated.

"Come on, we have to help the others." Moon said after receiving the relevant information and immediately dashed off with Ranma closely trailing behind her.

***

Somewhere on the astral planes . . .

Queen Serenity smiled as she silently circled the rim of her wineglass. She was glad that Ranma Saotome was true to her Honour and kept his word unlike Genma. He had already protected her daughter in her time of need. She wondered if she would be able to proceed with her next stage of her plan, which would heavily involved the Emperor's heir. 

The Emperor and most of the other Primarchs was still neutral on the fact on who would betroth to but Serenity had a feeling that he was keen on the idea on Tsunami/Sasami for political reason and genuine she had a good chance in the running now. Serenity had other ideas. Lion El' Jonson and Roboute Guilliman were still secret on who they were placing their bets on and it definitely not Akane. In the end it would be Ranma Saotome who ultimately decides who he goes with and the fate of the universe. 

As she was watch her daughter and Ranma leaping from roof to roof, she had that inquisitive look in her eyes for a few moments. 

"Hmm . . . he may be the one I have been looking for." She then wondered if the message that she passed secretly onto Ranma had reached a certain green haired Senshi of Time yet. The Crystal Tokyo idea was shot to pieces but she had found alternative idea that could coincide with the Emperor's Imperium. 

***

Ranma was wondering where Sailor Moon was going and more importantly in terms of immediate threat which the minions of Nurgle and the Daemon Prince, Foulspawn. He was impressed at the rate and speed she was going as they began their search all over Nerima. As he began to search the plague infested battlefield, all that he could see were large clouds of flies and small group Plaguebearers lurking around, ready to attack those that came near. None of them did as Ranma took down them down one by one in the search for the Sailor Scouts. In the back of his mind, he knew that he had to get to Nerima as soon as possible but first he had to make sure that the battle here was secure before anything else. 

"Hey, wait up!" Ranma shouted to get her attention. Sailor Moon stopped and turned around wondering what was the hold up.

"Come on, Ranma. It's this way." She said to him.

Ranma had already caught up with her. "Do you know where you are going? I mean we been running for at least ten minutes." 

"Of course I do, it's . . . erm . . . oh drat, what was it she said . . . " Moon muttered under her breath while Ranma just stared blankly at her for getting them lost.

Ranma was about to ask her where they were when . . . 

"Venus Love Chain!" 

"Mars Fire Ignite!"   


"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   


Moon's face brightened. "Oh, it's that way! Come on, Ranma, we don't have time to sit around idly while others need our helps." She said as she pointed in the general direction on hearing those magical attacks calling.

Ranma just stared at her blankly before following her across the rooftops of Juuban. 'It's is going to one of these days, isn't it." He thought. 

Ranma and Sailor Moon aka Usagi Tsukino knew they were getting close to where the other Senshi were by proximity of distance explosions and could see in the distance streaks of lightning and fire. Ranma quickly dispatched two Plaguebearers who were threatening to attack innocent bystanders who had happened to get in the way before catching up with Sailor Moon. Both of them then rushed over and found to his dismay that the Sailor Scouts were surrounded and heavily pressed by the hordes of Nurgle. Lurking behind the Plaguebearers and his minor minions was the creature he had been looking for. The grotesques and bulky Daemon Prince was shouting orders at his mindless minions in daemonic tongue in a harsh, guttural tone to continue advancing. From what Ranma could remember from the last encounter with them, he could see Sailor Jupiter and Mars holding off the Plaguebearers off but was slowly would be overwhelm soon as exhaustion and fatigue started to kick in. Mercury and Moon were doing their best to deal with those that had managed to break through under Jupiter and Mars ranged attacks. Ranma was still wondering what the hell was that guy in a Tuxedo suit was doing, was throwing exploding roses meant to intimate them or what. The Plaguebearers were just ignoring him and watched as he saw the little Nurglings heading towards him like a swarm of rats. Ranma shook his head in disbelief when he saw Tuxedo started to turn tail and run, he was much help wasn't he was what Ranma thought of him. As he looked at their dire situation, he was immediately concerned when he saw the pretty blond hair girl, 

Ranma looked down at the crackling midnight blade and for some reason could sense the hungry for spirits of Daemon essence rather than human souls. Now that he been using the Nekoken blade, he realised that the rune weapon was some sort of living weapon and was beginning to wonder especially the time when he resorted to use his own Ki and Chi energy into the blade to take out Doombreed. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as the Sailor Scouts needed help and fast especially when notice that Foulspawn was preparing another psychic blast. Ranma picked a target at random that was surrounding them and attacked. His opponent turned towards him almost in slow motion, and he raised his venomous Plaguesword to strike first. There was a moment that seemed to last forever as Ranma glared at the Daemon creature and saw in the eye of the Plaguebearer was vacant, almost unseeing, empty of compassion, only death. 

Ranma now realised that these creatures could not be reasoned or bargained they only lived to serve one purpose, to destroy. Ranma swings his long pole arm weapon and felt it judder as the glowing blade struck home, cutting through the Daemon's flesh and bone. The Plaguebearer tottered as through slightly drunk, but did not fall. Ranma then thrust his weapon upward and knocked the creature in front of him in the air and followed it up with a powerful three hundred degrees slash, tearing the creature into two and taking out a few more that got within its deadly range. Ranma could smell the foul stench of the Plaguebearers behind him and back flip into the air followed by a quick drop to the ground, plunging his pole weapon into the ground. The moment that he plunges the blade into the ground, some sort of power wave surrounded Ranma and was released in all directions, sending all the Daemons around him flying everywhere. 

As he rose to his feet, he was very impressed that this move did so much damage and looked down at the weapon in his hands before looking up at the next group of Plaguebearers that advanced towards them. Ranma first swing upwards with his charged bladed pole arm weapon, then hit them again wit the other end of the weapon. This instantly killed the first Plaguebearers before taking out two more with a wide arc strike, knocking back three more. Looking over to his right, he could see that Sailor Moon was pretty much handling her share of Daemons Plaguebearers as she attacked them from medium distance, avoiding their venomous Plagueswords. It was at that moment that, Sailor Mars spotted Moon first before the other. She would give her a stern talking on teamwork but deep down was relieved that she was all right although she wouldn't freely admit to that. She was also curious who was that was with her until she had a good look, it was that pigtailed martial artist, Ranma Saotome. She was about to meet the two and to find what was happening when two snarling Beast of Nurgle leapt out from nowhere to stop her. 

Foulspawn sensing Ranma and Sailor Moon presences unleashed a powerful vivid green bolt towards her. Ranma glimpsed the warp bolt in the corner of his eye and with every ounce of speed leapt forward in front of Sailor Moon which with foresight, he could have used his rune sword to deflect the bolt but hey this is Ranma we are talking about. Sailor Moon realised too late that she was in the Daemon Prince line of fire and was unable to react, stood there frozen.

'This is going to hurt!" Ranma leapt forward and in slow motion took the full impact of the magical blast, sending him flying across the battlefield and smashed himself against a large tree with a loud thump. Moon was horrified to see Ranma fly over her head and quickly ran towards him, a tear ran down her cheek as she blames herself for not being aware of the danger. As she bent down and rolled him on his back, she had expected a gaping bloody hole in his chest and was in for a surprise. He was unscathed by the attack despite being flung across the street. She could have sworn that the pendant around his neck had a shimmering glow but she needed to see if he was okay and quickly checked his pulse. Moon then began to shake him and repeatedly called out his name to wake him up. Ranma groaned and muttered something quietly. His breathing was shallow and had his eyes closed and this made her more concerned about him as she thought that he had serious internal injuries. There were no external visible signs apart from the bruises and scratches.

"Ranma, speak up, I can't hear you!" Moon said as she leaned close to him.

Suddenly without warning, Ranma pulled Sailor Moon across him and he thrust the blade of his Nekoken sword into the stomach region of a Plaguebearer. 

"What are doing!" Moon shouted angrily at him as Ranma slowly release his grip around her. She then looked at the Plaguebearer skewed and held there in place by his Nekoken weapon. Moon then realised that the Plaguebearer had sneak up behind and was in a position to decapitate her if Ranma had intervened.

"I said watch out behind you. You wouldn't, so I had to do it otherwise you would be dead right now," Ranma said and then turned his attention towards her and it was at that moment, he notices how close their faces were.

Ranma felt a sense of déjà vu coming on. "No problem . . . erm . . . shouldn't we go and help your friends." He notices that she was sitting on his lap for a while now.

Moon blushed even more but quickly got off his lap that she was beginning to feel comfortable. She hadn't expected to do that but there was something about him but didn't know why; there was something special about him. Even thought that Luna has firmly expressed that he was never in present in the Moon Kingdom and that scary Sailor Pluto was unsure of his true intention, and in her heart, she was knew that he was on their side. Suddenly a mighty roar of anger caused Ranma and Moon to turn their attention to the enraged Daemon Prince of Nurgle who unleashed another dark bolt at them. They immediately scatter in opposite directions as the bolt created a crater in the ground. Moon looked over to her friends and found that they couldn't help her right now as they was too busy taking handling Foulspawn's minions. 

"It's looks like we have to do this ourselves, are you ready?" Ranma said, shifting the blade into its normal form of a sword.

Usagi nodded and prepared another of his tiara attacks, hoping that the Daemon Prince wouldn't be able to catch like M'Kachan did. "As ready as you be."

Ranma needed to think on his feet as he continued to evade and dodge oncoming Doom Bolts and Stream of Corruption attacks. Taking his sword in both hands, he started to concentrate his Ki energy into his blade like he had did when he fought Doombreed. He couldn't afford to replicate the attack he did before because it drained a lot out of him and also he doubts that he could do it successfully. He just concentrates his Ki into the blade to give a deadlier edge instead. Foulspawn raised his dirty talon hand and was about to take to a careful aim at Ranma as he knew there was no chance, he could evade his next shot whilst in mid air. Dark energy started to gather in the palm as the Daemon Prince concentrate on a powerful psyker spell. Ranma made no attempt to evade the oncoming shot and gave a knowing grin like he had expecting it. The next thing, Foulspawn knew it, was his hand was gone. It had been sliced cleanly off by Moon's tiara attack. Ranma cast a quick glance at Sailor Moon before launching a powerful attack from his Nekoken weapon.

With a sickening crunch, the Nekoken sword effortlessly slashed through the foul mass of the Daemon Prince, rotten flesh and blood was sent everywhere. The blade was absorbing the warp energy of the Daemon Prince as it struggles to dislodge the sword from it fresh but Ranma kept thrust the sword deeper into the mass. Ranma then stepped back and swung a blow directly into the Daemon's face, the blade paring decaying flesh from bone. Foulspawn roared out with anger and all of a sudden, Ranma thought it was no time for skill or being subtle about his attacks as he saw the Daemon Prince's sword arm swing up towards him. Ranma pulled back his sword, parried the blow aimed towards then struck again and again, hacking at Foulspawn as he mighty cleave the flesh off bone. 

Foulspawn was beginning to feel something that he never thought he would feel again, the last time he felt this was ten thousand years ago, pain. Somehow this mortal's weapon was inflicting tremendous wounds and he was feeling it, he would rather face an orbital lance strike than this weapon. With a broken and guttural tone of voice, the Daemon Prince decided to call it a day and wondered where was N'Kari, he was supposed to help him in fighting the defenders of Juuban. There was no way he going to let N'Kari takes the pleasure of his defeat otherwise he would never hear the end of this for the next hundred thousand years. Foulspawn glared at the pigtailed Primarch vowing vengeance for his humiliation and cursed in his daemonic tongue that as long as sickness and disease runs rampant throughout the world. Nurgle would live forever before he was whisked away in a fog of yellow clouds and flies that engulfed the Daemon Prince and his remaining minions of Nurgle. Ranma leapt back at a safe distance, which was soon cleared up by a strong gust of wind. Afterwards, there was no trace of them.

Ranma blushed away a tear with the back of his hand due the foul stench that still lingered in the atmosphere. With a heavily breath, Ranma suddenly collapsed to one knee but kept himself from falling by using his sword as a means of support. His Primarch's physique slowly filtered and cleansed the toxins and chemicals that he had inhaled during the intense battle with the Daemon Prince. Although it would normally kill a mortal outright who ever inhaled the gas, his unique organs and genetic structure was able to sustain his body without any real harm but for some reason he felt like Hinako used her Ki sapping technique, Happö Goju-en Satsu at least three times. He could feel his strength returning back to him eventually.

"Ranma, are you okay?" A soft voice called out to him as he felt someone's hand placed on his shoulder. As he glanced over his shoulder, he recognized the hand belonged to Sailor Moon. 

"Yeah, just a bit tired that's all." Ranma answered with a reassuring smile as he rose to his feet.

"I have to go now, you think you can handle the rest, Sailor Moon." Ranma said confidently as he suddenly remembered that he had to reach Nerima. The display of fighting skill that she had was impressive from his general observation and had potential with the proper training. Sheathing his Nekoken sword in its protective casing and turned to face the general direction of Nerima.

"Thank you for your help, Ranma." Moon said, causing him to stop and turned around. Ranma smiled which caused her to blush slight and turned to leap up on a medium size building in a single jump.

Sailor Moon watched as the pigtailed Primarch dressed in black roof hopping across Juuban until he was out of sight. She sighed a bit before turning around and was confronted and bombarded with questions by Sailor Jupiter, Mars and Venus and Mercury. They all wanted what happened and what were her relationship with him was. Tuxedo Mask was nowhere to be seen as always. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Sailor Moon wondered if that it was the last time he would be helping them and quickly dismissed the thought as they were some Plaguebearers roaming the streets of Juuban. Deep down inside her, she knew for sure that this wasn't going to be the only time they would be working together. 

With a confident smile, Sailor Moon quickly told her fellow Senshi that she would answer the questions later and set out to tackle the rest of the Daemon Plaguebearers. The other Senshi blinked and surprised at the change in her character and all wondered if he had anything to do with it.

TBC . . . 

***

Author Note: Finally it's finished, it took me long enough, hopefully I should get the next chapter out soon after if work and study commitments don't get in the bloody way. Seems like the older you get, the less time to do what you really want. (Signs) . . . better get started then.

Character Profile: M'Kachan – Daemon Prince of Tzeentch 

M'Kachan is amongst the most cunning and devious of all Tzeentch's followers. Unlike the other Daemon Princes, he was never a mortal creature. M'Kachan is a Lord of Change, one of the incredibly powerful creatures of Chaos. Created from pure warp energy by the Chaos God Tzeentch to do his bidding.

M'Kachan disdains physical combat and relies on his formidable psychic powers and mastery of illusion and trickery to defeat his foes to an extent unparalleled by any other Lord of Change. He particularly relishes matching his intellect and cunning against those of a worthy foe, and has even been known to spare such opponents into order to allow himself the pleasure of matching wits against them against at some time in the future.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism. 

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. 

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmonty@hotmail.com

Version 1.0 12/12/03

Version 2.0 16/02/04


	20. 18 Brotherhood

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Eighteen – Brotherhood

Every position must be held to the last man: there must be no retirement. With our backs to the wall, and believing in the justice of our cause, every one of us must fight to the end."

Quote Sanguinius

Location: Nerima

"It won't be long if we continue fighting like this," said a weary and battle worn robed figure. He looked out on the district horizon and roughly guessed that it would be dawn in a couple of hours. Glancing down at his bandage wrapped right hand, which he got from fending off a Bloodletter Daemon.

Normally his unique genetically enhanced body and tissue would have sealed the wound and simply be a small scratch in a matter of minutes. The body he now inhabited when he arrived in this world was the same body but there something a bit off buts couldn't figure out. He still possessed his formidable strength and most of his genetic enhancements and was sure that his mental state hadn't been tampered with. He also mentally reminded himself to visit the Blood Angels Apothecary or Priest to conduct a fully scan after this was over . . . if he survives that is.

As he stood silently watching the battle going on in the distance, a thought popped in and was regarding the actual height of himself and most importantly Ranma Saotome. Mainly because most of the Primarchs were giants amongst men as most of them were at least seven feet tall. Even with the unexpected arrival of Lord Sanguinius, and he was at least nine if you count his broad swan like wings. Thinking about the disappearance of his Primarch, who he refused to acknowledge as dead without seeing physical evidence, he was convinced that Ranma was different from the others and knew that somehow he would not have given up so easily and neither should him. He knew that Ranma easily made up for his height disadvantage by be extremely quick and his extraordinary ability to think on his feet was remarkable which made this up. He did wonder if accepting the Emperor's request as a Guardian was a wise decision as he had already failed. He shuddered slightly and shook his head when images of Ranma vanishing under a storm of magical fire from the three Daemon Princes assaulted his mind.

The arrival of the legendary Primarch of the Blood Angels and his Angels of Death had improved their odds of winning this battle but not for much. The Daemons seemed to increase their numbers by the hour and the constant reinforcement of traitorous Chaos Space Marines was increasing the pressure on them.

The robed figure surveyed the landscape, which once a quiet commercial and industrial area, now was transformed into a war torn battlefield. The beleaguered defenders had managed to halt the main Chaos advance into the urban part of Nerima but only just. The UN peacekeeping force had arrived to help Japan, which would only delay the Chaos advancing forces. As he looked out from his sheltered position, the very ground suddenly shook as a dull booming sound reverberated across Nerima.

"Those Blood Angels Logistics and Techmarines are bombing again." Cypher whispered when he saw a great trail of smoke appearing in the distance. He looked out and could make out the formation of Thunderhawk Gunships in the night sky with his enhanced sight as they began to pound key Daemon locations before heading back to higher orbit to refuel and rearm on Sanguinius Imperial cruiser. Muffled roars and screams carried across the war torn district and the sound of inhuman howls and cries, the closer the Daemons were a good indication of the enemy locations.

'They are only delaying what is inevitable, the Worldeaters and Thousands Sons are breaking though the weak points of our second line. They had already overrun our first line.' He thought as he stood motionlessly as another squadron of Thunderhawks flew over and began another bombing strafing run which he had lost count awhile ago.

'We are not going to lay down our arms and run for it, no, we're going to give them something to think about.' He watched as more smoke appeared in the distance. He then heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see an old man wearing shrine robes standing a few feet away from him.

"Cypher." He called out to him.

The robed hooded man turned around and pulled back his hood. "Katsuhito." He replied to the old priest, who had impressed him by his remarkable skill with the sword.

"Lord Sanguinius has called for a meeting to discuss what we are going to do about this battle. He asked us to attend the meeting as he feels that this concerns us all." Katsuhito said and sat down on a low wall. "He wants us to meet him with his Phoenix allies in a secure location."

"I know." Cypher replied. "This will end one way or the other, either we die here or die another day, we are all damned from the start. There is no point in avoiding what is inevitable."

Katsuhito nodded. "I can see you logic behind what you saying. Wouldn't it be easier to give and end the battle sooner?" He asked to see what would be his reaction. He then adjusted his glasses and waited silently for some sort of answer

A second or so passed between them as he thought about Katsuhito's suggestion.

"There is a time and a place for every one of us. Perhaps you think that to give up would mean that others would be spared." Cypher answered and looked down at Katsuhito. "Giving up is the worse possible decision to make, it just delays what is destined for them. Lord Ranma knew deep inside that to intervene would mean a price and he had paid for it with his life. Lord Sanguinius took the risk at Horus Heresy and he possessed the Gods gift of foresight but still he carried on."

"So what price do you fear . . . Death, Pain, Torture?" Katsuhito inquired.

" . . . "Cypher remained silent.

Katsuhito knew there was something about him that was a bit odd. From his experience as a legendary Juraian warrior, Cypher had seen too many battles like this, which was impossible due to his current appearance and age. Unless he had achieved some sort of immortality like he had with his Juraian Tree and by the way he held himself, there was a sense of wisdom in him that only a few people he knew had. His eyes told him the burden that he was carrying on his shoulders but decided not to inquire about it now.

"Damnation." Cypher simply said and with that he turned and walked off leaving Katsuhito by himself.

"Where are you going?" Katsuhito inquired as studied his movement.

Cypher paused in his walking, "Atonement." He quietly answered and continued to find somewhere quiet and secure amongst the ruins and rubble.

A moment later, Tenchi Masaki was in his Juraian battle uniform and currently on the look out for his grandfather. As he turned around the corner, he immediately spotted him sitting down and rushed over to him.

"Grandfather, have you seen Cypher? I've been looking for him everywhere." Tenchi asked. Katsuhito looked up at his grandson and thought about how he reminds him of how he looked like when he was at that age.

"Quiet, Tenchi," Katsuhito placed his finger against his mouth and silently pointed to the general direction of where he went.

"Cypher is down there and I advise that you be quiet and don't disturb him until he has finished," said Katsuhito as he took off his glasses and wiped them with small cloth.

Tenchi paused and looked to saw Cypher kneeled down in front of a wall. His head was bowed in prayer. His two pistols were draw and were placed neatly on either side of him. The broken sword of the Lion Sword were placed on top of a cloth and laid across him.

"What is he doing?" Tenchi whispered and was about to move towards him but was stopped by Katsuhito. Tenchi looked at his grandfather with a sense of puzzlement.

Katsuhito shook his head. "Leave him be, he will join you when he is ready."

"Erm . . . All right, tell him to find me as soon as possible, okay?" Tenchi said and turned around to find Ayeka to see if she was all right and if she was coping well.

"How is Ryoko?" Katsuhito asked. "Is she all right?"

"Washu, says she's all right . . . her regenerative abilities are slowly healing her and she will make a full recovery in week or so." Tenchi replied.

Katsuhito notice the hint of sadness in his grandson expression, "Tenchi . . . I know that she could have died but she didn't."

"I know but . . . it's so unfair! Why did he have to die?" Tenchi voiced his thoughts about the disappearance of Ranma during the early stages of the battle in Nerima.

"In war, nothing is ever fair, we either live or die, all that we can do is make that Ranma's sacrifice was not in vain and taking part in this war was the right thing to do," Katsuhito whispered in a gentle voice.

Tenchi thought about his grandfather's words for a moment and nodded before of continuing his search for Ayeka.

Katsuhito nodded and looked towards Cypher offering a silent pray that he would find inner peace and happiness.

Somewhere in Japan…

Ranma Saotome was racing across the countryside towards Nerima as fast as his feet could take him. He was confident that Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi were capable of deal with the remaining Chaos forces of Nurgle as they did handle monsters like them before. He thought that the clash with Foulspawn would not be the last and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as he had to reach Nerima before it was too late. He had expected that the dimensional portal would appear like the last time and drop him off in Nerima.

Unfortunately there were no signs of the gateway and did not know how to summon the portal so he had to do it the hard way. At least it wasn't as bad when he had to swim across from China to Japan, now that was an endurance test. He still felt confident that he would get there but was unsure if he would make it in time as he saw the battle in Nerima taking a turn for the worse on the local TV. Checking that he had his sword with him, he was wondering where he left his robed cloak, as it was getting particularly cold.

Ranma need that there must be a quickest and alternative way of getting there and stopped to catch his breath. As he was regaining his breath back, he looked to his right and smiled to what he saw.

'Hmm . . . interesting,' Ranma thought when he spotted a high-powered motorcycle with a sidecar near a petrol station. He quietly got on the bike and found that he was in luck; the keys were still in the ignition. Normally he would not do this, as he preferred to make his own way by foot and wouldn't steal unlike Genma. (1) Time was against him and had no option but to take this. He just hoped that the owner of the bike had insurance.

Checking the amount of fuel he had, he reached for the ignition and started the cycle engine, Ranma immediately took off towards the general direction to Nerima. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the owner of the bike shouting at him and shaking his fist.

"SORRY ABOUT THIS! IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!" Ranma shouted, before racing off down the road.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the young owner of the bike, shouted before he had to stop and breathe in deeply.

"Is there something wrong, Keiichi," A beautiful brown hair girl with weird looking marks on her face, asked as she touched his shoulder and smiled gently.

Keiichi Morisato (3) turned around and sighed. "Someone dressed in black, took my bike and we don't have transport to use, Belldandy."

"I see," Belldandy thought about it for a moment, "Hmm . . . well, I think he needs the bike more than we do, maybe we can walk the rest of way there?" She suggested and offered her hand. There was something about that pigtailed rider that was odd and very familiar about him but she wasn't completely sure or why it bothered her. Perhaps she would know and made a mental note to check it in Yggdrasil later.

"Oh all right," Keiichi couldn't refuse her gentle request and took her hand in his.

Location: Nerima

The scenes of intense night-city fighting in Nerima were taking its toll on the district as smoke bellowing could be seen for miles. It would take a complete idiot not to notice the destruction and carnage, interesting enough the district was generally voted as one of the most interesting places to visit and the cheapest place to live in all of Japan. The reinforcement of fearless red armored Assault Space Marines descending from their Thunderhawk Gunships were raining down death on the Chaos forces. They tried to aid the beleaguered brothers on the ground and despite their losses still refused to give the Chaos force an inch of ground without them paying a heavy price.

Sanguinius was proving to everyone why he was called the Angel of Death as he slained literally hundreds of daemonic creatures of the warp and traitorous Chaos Space Marines alongside his allies, the Phoenix tribe. Combined with the help from members of the Juraian Royal Family, they had halted the chaos wave for now but knew that they would be back and this time they would not be so lucky. Most of the heavy fighting took place between the Blood Angels and the Worldeaters and daemon counterparts that were constantly reinforced from somewhere. Cypher, Tenchi, Ryoga and Katsuhito prevented the Thousands Sons Chaos Marines from entering the residential areas of Nerima where the ""livelihoods of the people that lived here for many years"".

It was almost dawn, and there was a large group of individuals standing in a defensive perimeter, heavily guarded by Blood Angels Devastator squads and Sanguinius' personal Honour Guard. A tall blonde haired man with large protruding swan like wings was watching the horizon and clasped his hands together as he stood quietly. He knew that the tides of chaos would soon be upon them. He also knew that the Daemons of Tzeentch and Khorne would not survive in this world for long as this universe had no direct connection with large pockets of warp energy unless they were being reinforced somewhere. Despite the Daemons possessing strange powers and numbers, they still retained a fatal weakness, their daemonic instability on the material realms,

"Has our scouts reported anything yet?" Sanguinius asked one of his commanding sergeants.

"No, Lord Sanguinius, they have been gone for hours and no word from them, should we be getting ready for the final assault?" One of them suggested.

Sanguinius shook his head, "We shall wait for another hour for them to return, after that, and you know what you must do."

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius, it shall be done." The Sergeants chorused at the same time.

Kiima and Saffron were resting and gathering their strength, as this was the first time that they had the chance to relax. For the past twelve hours, they had fought non-stop against these foul demons and the battle really exhausted their forces, even for someone like Saffron.

"What do you think?" Saffron asked Kiima.

"About what, Lord Saffron?" Kiima replied, checking her master crafted sword before sheathing it back around her waist.

"About him," Saffron pointed towards Sanguinius, "I never seen a person so dedicated to what he believes in. He has that air of nobility around him that cannot be faked, it rare for someone to have these qualities especially in this time of darkness. We must gain his favor before anyone else that could threaten us."

"But . . . Lord Saffron, he is not one of us or any from this world. He possesses powers that are more than yours, he could easily take over this world with his leadership and resources, but it is not in his nature to do so. The only way that we are going to ensure the survival of our fragile tribe in the coming generation, we must make sure that he is made a member. Something that has not been done for centuries, no outsider has ever deemed worthy of joining us until now." Kiima stated.

Saffron thought about and stared at Sanguinius and the Blood Angels around him for a moment before turning his attention back to Kiima.

"If that means the survival of future generations of our people, then yes, I would gladly accept Lord Sanguinius into our tribe and his kind." Saffron answered.

"If he is going to accept your proposal, it must be by his own free will," Kiima rephrased, "We are not the type that would trick people for their selfish needs or greed unlike our hatred enemies, the ignorant and fanatical Amazons or the overconfident and stubborn Musk,"

"Agreed," Saffron said and gently smiled at Kiima, "But I have a feeling that he might accept our proposal." Kiima nodded in approval.

Sitting in the opposite side of the two members of the Phoenix Tribe were Tenchi and Katsuhito who were being treated for their wounds by Sasami and Ayeka. Cypher was leaning against a building with his head slightly tilted to one side, deep in thought. He then noticed something tugging at his robe and looked down to see Ry-Ohki meowing at him.

"Sorry . . . I don't understand you like Ranma could." Cypher said. Ry – Ohki nodded like she could understand and hopped over to Sasami. "Cute but deadly." Cypher commented as he watched the furry creature leapt into Sasami's open arms. Tenchi smiled a little but there was something bothering him from what he could observe, at least he had Ayeka with him to comfort him.

Cypher slowly withdrew his plasma pistol and checked for any damage to the plasma chamber and the alignment of its sight. He then sighed when he saw that they were barely enough for two shots and that was if he was lucky. He then checked his two matching bolt-pistols and found that they were both empty and needed changing again. He was about to search for extra supplies when someone called out to him to catch his attention.

"Here, catch!" Cypher turned around and instinctually caught what seemed to be full clips of bolt shells and a plasma charge. After examining the items thrown to him, he looked up to see a towering Blood Angels Honour Guard Space Marine without his Jumppack and holding a bloodstained powersword.

"I think you need this more than me." The marine said as he bore down on Cypher

"Thanks," Cypher replied and quickly pocketed the clips, unafraid or nervous of the Space Marine.

The Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes were well renowned for their fearsome appearance. The Blood Angels were two and a half meters tall colossus clad in armour thick as that of a Leman Russ battle tank, what dwarfed almost all the people in Nerima and would instill fear in the hearts of mortal men. Cypher wasn't one of them as he was once like them and besides he was fairly tall for a mortal. Cypher simply looked up at the Space Marine and nodded.

The Blood Angel stood a meter away from Cypher and proceeded to remove his golden colored helmet to reveal his tired and weary feature. His short cut dark hair has some white highlights to signify his growing age which was accompany with piercing eyes that held years of experience of fighting. A deep scar ran across his left cheek as he grinned slightly at the former Dark Angels Champion. The Space Marine held his helmet under his arm as he checked the status of his armour condition.

"Captain Garus, how is the fighting going for you?" Cypher inquired, taking note of the battle damage on his armour.

"Good, feels like the old times although I still wished that we had a Warlord Class Titan with us to blast them back to where they came from and before you say it, I'm not getting to old for this kind of fighting." Garus stated.

Cypher did not cower by the ceramite-armored giant's glare and simply smirked. "So what do you think our chances are in winning this battle?"

"I would rather die than allow the Chaos take over this world, for the Emperor and for our Primarch and . . ." Cypher raised his hand to interrupt him,

"I know, I was once like you remember that, complete dedications to the Emperor and that kind of stuff," Cypher said, "So what do you think?"

Normally Captain Garus would have beaten the living daylights out of the person if it were someone else apart from him. Sanguinius has confided in a private conversation that Cypher was on their side despite the Fallen Dark Angels champion having direct contact with Chaos in the past. Rumors were spreading throughout the company that the mysterious young man was Cypher and that he true allegiance wasn't towards the Dark Angels but of a entirely different legion which some say it was the infamous and cursed Legion of the Damned. For now, he allowed this to slide and simply glared at him for a second. Also Cypher was an expert gunfighter and could easily kill him with one of his pistols before he had the chance to react.

"With Emperor and Found Father on our side, I wager that we shall be victorious before the sun has set." Garus stated.

"Confident, aren't you." Cypher commented.

Garus smirked, "We are the Blood Angels!"

"Sounds good enough to me, good luck to you. I have to go now," Cypher said and walked away from him towards Tenchi, Ryoga, and Katsuhito.

Garus smiled and said, "We don't needed to have luck, we are the Adeptus Astartes, our pride and Honour will get us through this day…………Wait!" Garus called out to him.

Cypher stopped but did not turn around, "What is it, Captain?"

"Is it true that you received the Emperor's forgiveness?" Garus inquired.

"How do you know about that?" Cypher asked.

"From Lord Sanguinius himself," Garus replied, "Only him and I know about this, so is this true that you received redemption from the Emperor?"

Cypher was silent for a few moments and walked off without saying a word.

"So it is true," Garus smirked before looking to his right to see the Blood Angels Scouts returning back from their mission and headed immediately towards Sanguinius. After a few moments of listening to their brief scouting report, the Blood Angels Primarch called all of his allies and commanding officers together.

"Back to business as usual," Garus picked up his helmet and powersword, and walked over to join the meeting.

A while later . . .

Katsuhito, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoga, Saffron, and Kiima all listened to every word that Lord Sanguinius was saying to them. Cypher, Garus and two other high ranking Sergeants took notes on the current situation and reports from the scouting unit that had managed to infiltrate enemy lines and bring back words on what the Chaos forces were doing in the northern part of Nerima.

The news from the scouting unit wasn't good.

The reports stated that the scouting unit had discovered the construction of a warp gate and was in the final stages of near completion in a large industrial area. The report confirmed Sanguinius' suspicions when they first flew into Nerima airspace. With a full functional Chaos Gate of that magnitude and size, it will provide a constant source of reinforcement of the Chaos troops and allow safe passage for the vast daemonic armies that reside in the Eye of Terror to enter into the mortal realm here on Earth. The current forces consisting of Khorne and Tzeentch forces only made an insignificant proportion of the entire armies that were waiting for the completion of the warp gate.

All would be lost unless they did something to prevent this from happening. Unfortunately due to the large daemonic activity in the area and the high levels of warp energy concentrating in that sector prevented from getting a positive reading from orbit. He couldn't order the use of orbital bombardment or Thunderhawk airstrike to take out the warp gate which meant that a ground force would have to take it out.

"You have got to be kidding!" Ryoga exclaimed as he stood up from where he was sitting after hearing Sanguinius' proposed battle plan. "I don't know about you or anyone else here but this is suicide! Even with the Blood Angels on our side, they still outnumber us by a factor of three."

"Lord Sanguinius, he had got a point, we are willing to risk our lives in repelling the forces of Chaos but only if we have a chance of winning this. Ranma Saotome died defending this world because we believed that he could. We need to be reassured that there is still hope." Katsuhito said and received nods of approval from Saffron and Ryoga.

"Lord Sanguinius, there must be another way that we can do this?" Ayeka said as the idea worried her, mainly because of Tenchi.

"Lord Ranma, knew the risks that he had to face and paid for it with his life, I for one will avenge his death and make those for taking his life paid dearly," Cypher said with a hint of bitterness.

Sanguinius listened and gestured to calm down, "You two are right, and I appreciate your commitment, Cypher. Lady Ayeka, the forces of Chaos has left me no option but this." He replied to those that questioned him, "I am not saying that you do not have courage or determination to fight but listen to me carefully before making your final decision."

Katsuhito, Ryoga, and Cypher nodded and quietly sat down. Saffron grinned, as he knew that Sanguinius would not choose this option if there were chance of winning the battle. Sanguinius stated that the key to winning this battle was to destroy the Chaos Gate before it was functional. The Chaos Space Marines of the Thousand Sons and the Worldeaters were limited in numbers, only making up only a small proportion of the total invading force. The disappearance of the Daemons presence would turn the tides of darkness into their favor but they had to act fast as time was against them. The Blood Angels Space Marines were slowly dwindling in number as the numbers game was beginning to play a crucial factor; quite simply the enemy had more.

Sanguinius produced a Hololithic cube and as soon as he activated the cube, a small three-dimensional map of Nerima.

"As I have suspected earlier," Sanguinius pointed to a large spot on the map that indicated a massive buildup of energy. "The Dark Gods are intending to build a dimensional gateway on this side of this universe to supply reinforcements in the form of Daemon hordes to aid the invasion force.

With Lord Saffron and Kiima with him, Sanguinius planned to launch an offensive move at the Chaos forces with all of his available resources in an all or nothing strategy. All the forces would be directed at destroying or closing the warp gate and stated that a orbital anti matter and titan warp missile strike would be his final option if thing didn't go to plan. Sanguinius said that the rest should defend what was left of Nerima with a small company of his best marines, forming the last line of defense before the whole district was overrun.

"By eliminating the warp gate, this will give us a reasonable chance of winning this battle, any question?" Sanguinius concluded his battle.

Katsuhito raised his hand, "I doubt that we can hold out for much longer if they do attack us. I seriously doubt that we can win if the plan fails . . . the odds are stacked against us, so what do you suggest we do, stand there and die like warriors?" Katsuhito said.

Sanguinius nodded as he had a point, "I would have said that to have faith in the Emperor, but you do not share the same faith as we do, so I ask you to put our faith in me. All that I ask is to buy us some time, the invasion force heavily relies on their daemon allies to fight this battle, once our objective is completed then you may find that the Daemons are literary disappearing into nothing. Without the warp to sustain their daemonic allies, the Chaos forces may find that their advantage has gone."

He easily heard the constant murmuring between them about his speech on the next course of action.

"Anyone that does do want to be part of this or think that this not their war, leave now." Sanguinius stated and slowly scanned every one of the faces in the group to see what they would decide on. He was half expecting Saffron and Kiima to be the first to leave, as this was a human affair.

"Sanguinius, we are with you no matter what you do, we have faith in you." Kiima stated. Saffron nodded in acknowledgement with her. The Blood Angels Primarch smiled slightly.

"Well, it would be wrong to leave something unfinished so I'm in," said Ryoga.

"Well at least it's a start," muttered Cypher. Ryoga glared at him and would have vaporized him instantly if he could.

"For the memory of Ranma, we will not tarnish his Honour by you to finishing this battle on your own," Katsuhito answered.

"Same here," Tenchi and Ayeka chorused together and immediately blushed slightly.

"Vengeance can be a powerful motivation factor to continue with this battle." Cypher said.

Sanguinius nodded, slightly relieved that no one has left, as they needed everyone to win this battle. "Then it is decided, at the dawn we attack!"

NERIMA - 10 MILES

"Oh man!" Ranma cursed as the bike had just ran out of fuel, "I knew that it was too good to be true!"

Ranma slowly got off the bike that he 'borrowed' and picked up his stuff from the side pod and started walking towards the general direction.

"Seems that I have to make the rest of journey there by foot." Ranma sighed and looked up to see a thin trail of smoke appearing in the distance.

His concern could be easily seen on his face, "I just hope that I'm not too late."

Location: Battlefield Nerima

The Daemon forces of Khorne and Tzeentch began his march as the first lights of the dawn illuminated the horizon. Bellowing fearsome cries and screeches, the hordes of Bloodletters and Horrors surged forward as one, supported on their left by Khorne Berzerkers and Thousand Sons Space Marines. Further to the right of the main force, was the daemonic like cavalry consisting of Daemonettes mounted on their Daemon steeds in orderly formation. The bickering and screeching group stood eager to charge the last remnants that stood to resist them. Standing at the head of the Worldeaters forces was the freshly patched up Kharn the Betrayer, ready to spill blood for his Dark God but with a difference. He was mounted on a fearsome Juggernaut of Khorne; a gift bestowed onto him by the Chaos God himself. The creature was of living metal whose flesh is brass and whose blood is pure fire and was stamping its brass hoofs in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

With a loud and fearsome warcry, Kharn led his fellow Berzerkers towards the centre of Nerima, which caused the rest of the forces to follow suit. The Daemon Princes, M'Kachan and Angron were well used to Kharn's antics, watching the Betrayer head off with not a little relief. Angron laughed while M'Kachan sighed, well at least he wouldn't get lost with the crowd. M'Kachan's attention was turned towards the further down the battlefield as a hail of fire erupted from the Blood Angels devastator positions and tactical squads hidden in various buildings.

As Kharn led the charge towards the Blood Angel's final positions, M'Kachan was slightly surprised when Frag missiles, Plasma and Lascannons fire tore into the Daemon hordes and the advancing Khorne Berzerkers and Thousand Sons, killing several of them. Kharn refused to hide or take cover like some of them did and the Betrayer quickly executed those that did. The sentence for their lapse in their duty was death.

These opening shots were quickly answered by the Chaos Obliterators who were recruited into the war by Angron as he reckoned that he would need some heavier firepower to deal with the Blood Angels problem. They were waiting in support and were cleverly screened by the Thousand Sons until it was too late for the Blood Angels to spot them in the advancing group. Autocannon shells, stubber fire and the flickering light of the Lascannons beams thudded into the Blood Angels positions.

Angron laughed evilly as he watched the Blood Angels taking a pounding and as soon as their hordes of Chaos reached their positions, this battle would be theirs. The constant reinforcements via the Chaos Gate from the Eye of Terror to the material world were the vital key to the triumph of the invasion. Although there had been setbacks due to the arrival of the Blood Angels and their Primarch, Sanguinius, he was sure that the battle would be over in a few short hours.

"M'Kachan . . . this battle is ours!" Angron said as he watched the Blood Angels clashing with the Daemonettes on steeds in hand to hand combat. The Blood Angels were hard pressed in this bloody melee but they were holding the line for now.

M'Kachan remained quiet and even thought everything was going to plan, the Daemon Prince had nagging doubts. The Blood Angels Devastators and Space Marines only made up a third of the Blood Angels expedition force according to his scout reports. M'Kachan knew that Sanguinius was a brilliant and inspirational commander and wouldn't let his men die without reason. Perhaps Sanguinius had decided to cut his losses and allow Chaos to overrun the district they had tried so hard to save. M'Kachan shook his head. No, it wasn't in his nature to do such thing; he was up to something but what?

Angron stopped in his maniac laughter as he saw the serious glint in M'Kachan slatted eyes indicating that something wasn't right. Turning to face the Tzeentch Daemon Prince, Angron lifted his Battleaxe of Khorne and pointed at him.

"Oh right, M'Kachan, what's wrong now!" Angron growled.

"Have you notice that only a third of their Blood Angels forces are in plain sight," M'Kachan whispered.

"Bah! They probably had turn tail like the cowards they are and . . . "Angron was cut off as a great thunderous cry went up to the far right of the battlefield.

"WHAT IN KHORNE'S NAME!" Angron exclaimed as he thought that area was deemed clear of enemy forces.

"You were saying?" M'Kachan said and pointed to the source of the warcry.

Sanguinius dropped the advance-cloaking shield that was keeping the rest of his forces down. Hidden by the cloaking shield were the rest of Sanguinius forces consisting of a few Dreadnoughts, Terminators Assault Squads and Predator Baal Tanks as they unleashed a torrent of fire into the flanks of the advancing Chaos forces. Coming out from the cloudy skies, were at least a hundred units of Blood Angels Assault Marines coming down on the horde like Angels of Death, supported by dozens of Thunderhawk Gunships. Out of nowhere, the last remnants of the Japanese Army opened fire from their concealed positions to the right of the battlefield, killing a few Daemonettes but this victory was short as they were quickly destroyed and routed by them only to be led into a crossfire kill zone.

'N'Kari will be pissed for losing his best units in that way.' M'Kachan thought as Cypher, Katsuhito and Garus were utilising the terrain and the buildings to their advantage in a term known as city fighting. The Devastators unleashed another volley of missiles into the Daemon hordes. A plasma missile exploded and with an incandescent light vaporised a horde of Bloodletters. A second homed in on the Khorne Berzerkers blossoming into a ball of fire where they stood. A few managed to stagger out of the fire but were quickly put to death by the Assault squads as they smashed into the Daemon forces.

"Oh, will you shut up!" Angron growled, "M'Kachan, protect the Chaos Gate at all cost! I will deal with them personally!"

M'Kachan sighed as he watched the Daemon Primarch leapt into the air and flew toward the centre of the battlefield where he could command the confused Daemon forces.

"Idiot, you should be the one guarding the Chaos Gate not there fighting them, if the gate is destroyed, so will this invasion." M'Kachan whispered. He turned and teleported towards the Chaos Gate.

Meanwhile at the forefront of the battle with the Daemons and Chaos Space Marines forces . . .

The small band of allies along with the Blood Angels prepared themselves for their assault. An almighty clash could be heard for miles between the two forces as the Daemons tried to overwhelm the defenders. A weary Cypher looked over the hastily constructed front line, to see something move quite suspiciously behind the daemon ranks as the Blood Angel clashed with the Daemons of Khorne and Tzeentch. Deciding that it needed his attention, he quickly got to higher ground and with his new vantage point could see six robotic yellow and blue armored marines making their way forward and were bringing up with them some sort of arcane living device.

"Hmm . . . M'Kachan, what are you up to?" Cypher thought, watching the movement of the group before of deciding his next course of action.

He wasn't sure of what it is that M'Kachan was planning for them, he decided to seek Sanguinius to see if he knew what it was that was heading towards the front line. As he was getting down, he looked up to see the old priest engaged in battle with a group of Khorne's Bloodletters.

Katsuhito was having difficulties in evading the Bloodletters that had suddenly materialized ten feet away from him. The minions of Khorne had decided to concentrate their efforts against him for killing many of their kind and recognized the danger he possessed with his Juraian swordplay. The Bloodletters were concentrating their efforts, raining down blows with their unholy green blades against him and was having difficulties in fending off their attacks.

Mindful of the looming Tzeentch device, Cypher decided that the threat could wait a bit and charged forward. With lightning reflexes, he withdrew his two bolt pistols and aimed his weapons with pinpoint accuracy at the two most threatening Bloodletters nearest to Katsuhito. The heads of both exploded in blood and gore as the bolt shells pierced their skulls. As soon as he depleted one of his pistols, he quickly holstered his weapon, activated his energy sword in one smooth move, and leapt into action.

Fortunately Cypher quick initiative and courage enabled him and Katsuhito to dispatch the remaining Bloodletters quickly enough before they had the chance to use their numbers against them. Tenchi and Ryoga appeared to help them in their struggle and banished all the Bloodletters back to where they came from.

As the last Bloodletter was sent back, Katsuhito walked up to Cypher, clasped his forearm and forced a grim smile despite the wounds he got from that sudden attack.

"Thank you," Katsuhito said gratefully to Cypher, "without your help, things might have gone differently."

Cypher looked up to Katsuhito and nodded, "I just did what I could, and there is nothing to thank me about."

Katsuhito grinned, "Ah, a modest warrior . . . I see that your pride does not dominant your actions, it is hard to find these qualities in a warrior but still, accept my thanks."

"As you wish . . . but we should . . . curses, I forgot about that!" Cypher realized but was too late.

As beyond the constructed front line, the six Thousands Sons Marines that were carrying the device on their shoulders plunged their Tzeentch device into the blood soaked earth, where it started to emit a low hum . . . a hum which soon builds up into a deafening earthquake!

Ryoga, Tenchi, Katsuhito and even Cypher held their hands over the ears as the high pitched sound started to tear up the ground beneath their feet, the surrounding building fall apart, and bricks start to fall from nearby house.

"Dammit, what is that thing?" Ryoga shouted as the sound was almost deafening.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we better destroy it quickly, otherwise the whole place could be shaken apart and everything we have done will be for nothing." Tenchi shouted, his concentration severely disrupted as he tried to focus on the Daemons around them.

"He's right, it's up to us to sort this out, Sanguinius and his group are too busy to deal with this threat right now," Katsuhito added and used his mental disciplines to keep his concentration.

"I handle this," Cypher rose up to his feet and turned towards the device that was surrounded by the still motionless Thousands Sons Marines. Taking careful aim despite the disrupted sounds that was coming from the device; he leveled his plasma pistol and pulled the firing trigger. He allowed himself to smirk as three glowing plasma orbs headed towards the Tzeentch device.

"Curses!" Cypher's expression showed to the others that he was pissed off, "there is some kind of protective force field that is covering that damn device, we have to do this the hard way!" Cypher shouted angrily when he saw the orbs slammed into a faint yellow shielding just inches from the device.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ryoga shouted as his battle aura burst into life and leapt into action, closely followed by Tenchi and Katsuhito.

"Hmm . . . there something about him that just doesn't make any sense, better keep an eye on him to find out," Cypher thought that he kinda resembles someone from centuries ago but shook it off as the person in question was lost. But still the aura he was producing now was orange rather than his normal greenish color version.

A few moments later, just as things are starting to look bad for Ryoga, hordes of Daemons and Chaos Space Marines alike suddenly surrounded him. Luckily for him, Tenchi, Katsuhito, and Cypher were coming to his aid just in time. The four of them combined, hacked, slashed, blasted and vaporized all the Flamers and Bloodletters what stood in their way, making a bloody path through the Daemon ranks towards the device.

That was the easy part for them as the Daemons were no match for the overall skill of the group. The hardest was about to come when they got there as they were soon greeted by a heavily looking armored figure, his spiked armour was decorated heavily in ornaments and icons bearing the symbol of Chaos and Tzeentch. That was not the biggest problem that was facing the group as a feathery bird-like towering Daemon was standing next to the Chaos Marine.

"Just great, of all the things that they could have used, they have to use the enemies I dislike the most, a Chaos Sorcerer and a Lord of Change Daemon." Cypher said and unleashed a salvo of bolt and plasma fire before the Chaos Marine had the chance to throw a psychic spell. The Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch calmly waved his hand and the incoming barrage was harmlessly deflected by the swirling energy around him.

"Ryoga and I will take care of the Earthquake device before the whole place is flattened." Cypher ordered and checked for anything that could be of use for them that could dislodge or destroy it.

"What should we do?" Katsuhito asked.

"You take care of the others long enough for us to take the device out, think you can handle that?" Cypher replied.

"Of course," Katsuhito said and called over his grandson. Cypher and Ryoga nodded and rushed over towards the humming beacon, evading and dodging the incoming fire from the robotic Thousand Sons Space Marines.

"What is it, Grandfather?" Tenchi asked, rubbing his right shoulder.

"The Sorcerer could be a danger to us, I'm going to take care of him before has time to launch more of his psychic attacks." Katsuhito said and turned around and rushed forwards towards the Sorcerer.

"What am I suppose to do?" Tenchi shouted.

"Look behind you! Remember your training and trust your instincts," Katsuhito shouted back and unsheathed his sword.

Tenchi was slightly confused and suddenly it dawned on him on what he meant. He could feel the evil aura directly behind him and coupled with the fact that he could hear the snarling and growls. Tenchi closed his eyes, took out the pommel of his Tenchiken, and activated it as a thin blue blade materialized and assumed a crouching defensive stance.

He silently counting to three, Tenchi immediately spun around and double slashed a Bloodletter in the chest and ducked under his glowing Hellblade.

"For Ranma," Tenchi whispered and continued to evade and attack the Daemons as they came.

Meanwhile, Cypher tried practically everything in his arsenal to dislodge or damage the earth shaker device as possible but was having no such luck with the Tzeentch weapon. He could only watch helplessly at the nearby houses and heavily damaged buildings starting to fall, shaken apart by the vibrations from the device. Around them were empty armors of yellow and blue armored Space Marines that were either scorched or pierced by Ryoga's breaking point technique.

"What is it made of?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"It's crafted from solid rock," Cypher answered, "Why?"

Ryoga cracked his knuckles and grinned confidently, "I'll take care of this, and stand well back, this it's going to be messy."

"Ryoga, there something you must know, there is a . . . " Cypher warned but was too late.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga cried out and extended his finger toward the ancient device. Instead of shattering the stone device completely, there was a brilliant flash in the moment when Ryoga touched the device.

" . . . Never mind," Cypher muttered when he watched Ryoga fly over his head and crash to the ground, face first next to him. Cypher sighed and looking down at Ryoga, "I was about to say that there is a powerful psychic shielding spell that prevents all Ki and Chi attacks along with the projectile shield."

"Oh, will you shut up!" Ryoga glared at Cypher as he got to his feet, his shirt sported a huge smoking hole but was relatively unharmed apart from a seriously looking purple bruise on his left shoulder due to his natural toughness than would make the Plague Marines look like matchwood.

"You know, you could have warned me before I made a complete fool of myself!" Ryoga said and dusted himself off.

Cypher shrugged, "I did."

Ryoga simply growled at Cypher, who was taking absolutely no notice of him.

"So, if you think you are so clever and wise, what are we going to do?" Ryoga inquired as they stood in front of the arcane earthquake device.

"What did you say?" Cypher shouted as he drew both pistols from his waist and individually fired each one at two separate targets; both daemonic creatures that had tried to charge them, what reeled back with smoking holes in their heads.

"What are we going to do?" Ryoga repeated his question and sent three Flamers back to where they came from with his heavy umbrella in a baseball bat fashion.

"Nothing for now," Cypher answered and immediately took out two more with searing bolts of incandescent light.

The Lord of Change who was standing motionlessly from a distance was watching the four mortals closely. Unlike the Daemons of Khorne, the Tzeentch Daemons prefer to strike only when necessary, and of preference when their enemies were at their weakest moment rather than go all out. To his left, the Lord of Change saw the lone young Juraian warrior chopping up and blasting the warp entities known as Blue Horrors. The Greater Daemon grinned evilly when the Blue Horrors that were slained suddenly split into two smaller Pink Horrors.

The Greater Daemon could see to his right, near the earthquake device was a yellow and black spotted Bandanna martial artist who had just sent three Thousands Sons Chaos Space Marines everywhere with his breaking point technique. Apart from possessing enormous strength and toughness, what he found most interesting was that the Lord of Change's daemonic senses detected huge reserves of untapped raw psychic energy that flowed through him like a fast moving river. His grin suddenly change when he recognized the robed pistol wielding man as someone that was supposed to be dead or should be dead, the leader of the Fallen Angels, Cypher. His master, Tzeentch would reward him richly for bring in Cypher's head and immortal soul. He was about to take care of it of Cypher when he saw the old priest approach to him, after dispatching two Bloodletters who had appeared from the ruins.

"It's that Lord of Change that is preventing us from destroying the device!" Katsuhito shouted a warning. He tried to get closer towards the Chaos Sorcerer. He was having no such luck as the sorcerer was cunningly using his psychic powers to gain the upper hand over him, firing black lightning bolts constantly while teleporting out of his attack range.

"Tenchi, where are you?" Katsuhito shouted when two Bloodletters leapt out from nowhere and were combining their efforts against him.

"Hang in there," Tenchi shouted as he was caught up with the annoying Horrors of Tzeentch.

Screeching out loud, the Lord of Change twirled his twisted daemonic bone staff at Katsuhito. A crackling ball of vivid multicolor energy shot out from the tip of his staff at supersonic speed. Katsuhito who was fighting off a Bloodletter while parrying another, spotted the danger in the corner of his eye, immediately hit the ground just seconds as the energy ball vaporized the two Bloodletters completely. Looking up from where he was, he could see the Lord of Change shrieking loudly in frustration, as the creature was sure that no one could have evade such a swift attack.

Tenchi was standing next to his grandfather in an instant and helped him to his feet after witness the events happening.

"Grandfather, are you all right?" Tenchi asked with concern, which he had to raise his voice because of almost intolerable humming coming from the machine.

"Yes, Tenchi, it's going to take more than a cheap shot from that creature to take me out." Katsuhito glared hard at the Lord of Change. "Come, Tenchi, we better take care of this annoying thing before it does any permanent damage, stay close to me and remember your training, you will need it if we are going to overcome this," Katsuhito said and with that he rushed forward. Tenchi sighed and activated his Tenchiken before following closely behind Katsuhito.

As the two Juraian warriors charged towards the Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, the Greater Daemon rose to his full height and extended his wings out in an impressive display of power and the anticipation of battle but not before letting loose a dozen crackling orbs at them.

In another part of Nerima, leading the counterattack in flank of their enemies . . .

Sanguinius and his Blood Angels Honour Guard smashed their way through the Daemon lines like a unstoppable wave as they rained down death from above before moving in for the kill. Sanguinius hacked, slashed, and crushed those that got in the way, time was against them and had to move fast to reach the Chaos Gate before the reinforcement of Daemons and Chaos Spaces Marines from the Eye of Terror came. The Blood Angels Primarch was utterly determined to get to the Chaos Gate as soon as possible and his courageous and bold example showed how things should be down to his Blood Angels.

"For the glory of the chapter, death to those that serve Chaos!" A loud warcry from Sanguinius was heard.

The Thousand Sons looked up and blinked as they saw a brilliant blur of white heading towards them and tried to train their weapons on the blur but they were too slow. Hundreds of Daemons were banished back to where there came from and Honour was restored to their Chapter as the Blood Angels took as many of the traitorous chaos space marines down. The eager and well disciplined Assault Squads assaulted the flanks of the Chaos forces in a well timed pincer movement while pushing others in deadly crossfire zones where the Devastator teams where ready to deal out death. The result of such as well-planned and timed attack on the masses of Chaos forces was devastating and despite their small victories, they still had a duty to do. Confusion instantly spread throughout the Daemon forces and made the commanding the hordes extremely difficult. The Blood Angels Assault and Tactical units did what they were trained to do and for centuries, refined and revised their skills in close combat and their choice of weapons to almost a fine art, near perfection.

Closely following Sanguinius charge through the Daemon ranks were Captain Garus, Saffron and Kiima. Saffron's Ki and Chi powers were more devastating than conventional weapons as his Phoenix powers rendered their daemonic auras utterly useless. Captain Garus and some of the wiser Honour guard members were quite impressed with Kiima's swordplay. The Blood Angels were amongst the longest lived of all the Space Marines Chapters. One of the peculiarities of their geneseeds is that it had vastly increased their lifespan to those who possess it, so it was not uncommon for the Blood Angels to reach a grand ago of a thousand years, only if they survived that long.

Sanguinius gene seed was the purest of all the Primarchs and is rumoured to have a lifespan of near immortality, which is imprinted onto the entire original Blood Angels Legion. Unlike those of the current Blood Angels in their home universe, these marines possess the power to control and keep in check the red thirst. The Blood Angels that came with Sanguinius has vastly extended their lifespan to allow them to perfect their deadly technique to a art from as well as on war. They had centuries in which to perfect their discipline and training, and are considered the best amongst their chapters in close combat and assault.

Sanguinius was on the warpath as he sought out the leader of the Chaos forces, the notorious and infamous Daemon Primarch of Khorne and traitorous brother, Angron. He was informed by Cypher and Katsuhito that he was here on this world as the representative of Khorne. The Blood Angels Primarch had a score to settle with the former Primarch of the Worldeaters for turning his back not just against the Emperor and his loyal brothers but against humanity.

"Damn insects!" Sanguinius cursed and crushed the head of a Bloodletter with such ease in his hand, "They getting in my way, just cannon fodder!" The Primarch knew that engaging these Daemons and troops were tiresome and costly and needed to find a second gear in their attack and needed it fast.

"I don't have time for this," Sanguinius exclaimed, snapping the spinal column of a Worldeaters Space Marine with his bare hands before throwing the broken corpse at the Daemons horde. He then turned slightly to his right and sent flaming death over repulsive creatures with his twin linked inferno pistol, and continued to do so until he ran out of fuel.

Sanguinius then quickly assumed a neutral stance and calmly unsheathed his sword that was hanging around his waist. His Elite bodyguards knew what he was about to do and without hesitation, leapt forward and prevented the Daemons from getting through to their Primarch with fierce determination and Honour. Sanguinius entered into a semi trance for a second, locating a source of warp energy known as Ether or as the Empyrean which every universe possessed in varied amounts. Whispering a few words and tapping into his subconscious, Sanguinius successfully began to draw necessary energy from the Ether and focusing it directly into his modified force weapon. The sword suddenly ignited and burst into a red flaming glow, a slight red hue surround Sanguinius creating a terrifying image of an Angel of Death.

"Be gone from my sight!" Sanguinius exclaimed and charged forward with his flaming weapon.

Sanguinius swept his master crafted force sword in deadly hundred and eighty-degree arc, killing every single creature instantly and sending the rest flying back. The resulting sudden strike created a powerful gale wind, which forced the Chaos forces to stop in their attack to take a few steps back. Seeing that the Chaos forces were struggling to advance forward, the Blood Angels saw the moment they were looking for and launched a fierce counterattack as they took the advantage of the situation and rushed forward, gathering momentum in their charge.

"For Sanguinius and for the Chapter!" exclaimed confidently by the Captain of the Honour Guard, Brother Garus as he encouraged his fellow brothers to exceed what is expected from them. They were under the watchful eyes of their Primarch and failure was not an option. Garus ignited his jump pack, hand weapons loaded and grenades on hand; he leapt into the air and crossed the distance between them and their hated foes. The rest of the Blood Angels Assault teams inspired by Captain Garus example did so without hesitation while the rest of them charge forward, Bolters firing continuously and flamers pouring white hot death.

There was a mighty sound of clashing Chainswords and Poweraxes as the two forces met. The Blood Angels slammed into the Chaos forces, their weapons meeting daemon flesh and armour as they fought to repel the Daemons back. Less than a dozen Blood Angels that took part fell which was a mere fraction when compared to the losses that the Chaos forces had suffered. The Daemons that bored the brunt of the Blood Angels renewed assault couldn't retreat as they were constantly being pushed by other Daemons eager for combat and somewhere crushed by larger Daemons in attempts to crush all that resistance. The Worldeaters Chaos Space Marines attempted to prevent the Blood Angels from over running their position but with Sanguinius leading the charge, it was soon pointless as the legendary Angel crushed all those stood in his way.

As the fighting carried on, Sanguinius became aware that during the bloody confusion of battle, he had progressed so far that his Blood Angels were unable to follow. Glancing over his shoulder to see where they were, he could that his zealous Blood Angels including his Honour Guard were tied up in fighting the frenzied Khorne Berzerkers and robotic Thousand Sons who had finally turned up. Sanguinius cursed himself for his slight lapse in concentration and should have been more aware of his environment. Daemons of Khorne quickly surrounded the isolated Primarch. All of them were snarling and growling at him as they all charged him.

A crackling ball of psychic energy appeared in the palm of his hand and immediately threw the ball at their feet rather at them while his slashed with his sword. A tremendous explosion created a huge crater, sending the Daemons flying back to where they came from. Sanguinius evade their attacks and retaliated with his own as he tried to fight his way out. Suddenly the bright flash which caused Sanguinius to shield his eyes for a moment with his hand as he parried their attacks. The Daemons of Khorne started to chant something in their own tongue which began to worry him as they suddenly stopped in their attacks, Sanguinius immediately was on his guard and scanned for any surprises. Without warning the Daemons resumed their attacks on him as he parried and counter with his force weapon. Suddenly a huge muscular Bloodthirster of Khorne leapt from behind who had secretly managed to circle around him and landed with a tremendous force that shook the very ground they were standing upon.

Sanguinius turned around in time and was about parry the powerful Axe of Khorne but was unable to keep equal footing on the ground and was sent tumbling back on the ground, his sword flying out of his grasp. The Bloodthirster of Khorne glared at the Primarch with pure hatred and menace. Sanguinius looked to right and saw his sword within arms reach. As he tried to reach for his sword when suddenly a agonising pain that shot up through his right arm as the Greater Daemon of Khorne stamped his huge hoof on it.

Caught by the Bloodthirster, Sanguinius could only watch as the Greater Daemon pulled back his battleaxe for the killing. Rather than panic at the thought of being chopped in half, he smiled when he saw something approaching them at great speed in the corner of his eye.

Unaware of what Sanguinius spotted, the Bloodthirster bought his huge weapon down when . . .

A high pitched sound rang in the Bloodthirster ears and turned around to see what it was and could only cursed loudly in daemonic tongue to what he saw.

There was a brilliant flash of vivid white and blue energy and . . .

The mighty Bloodthirster of Khorne was sent tumbling back when two powerful Ki projectiles impacted in the beast's muscular chest. The winged Phoenix then grabbed the Greater Daemon by his arm and spun the creature around before slamming it into the concrete ground. The Bloodthirster rose to his feet battered and bruised like hell but he wasn't out for the count yet and leapt out to meet the Phoenix leader in mid-air combat.

"So predictable, so easy." Saffron commented and prepared to evade and counter the Daemon's attack, remembering the painful experience when he fought Sanguinius and made sure not to underestimate his opponent this time.

Meanwhile Kiima helped Sanguinius to his feet. It was then that they realised that they were surrounded again but that is until Captain Garus and his Honour Guard managed to break through the Daemon lines to reach them and were currently pushing back the Daemons back.

"Lord Sanguinius, you are far too out, you must wait for us and . . ." Kiima said and gasped when she notice that Sanguinius was clutching his arm, she was instantly concerned about his injury. Sanguinius saw the look in her eyes and raised his hand up in friendly gesture.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sanguinius said in soft tone.

"But we must get you back to safety . . . someone must look that," Kiima replied and was interrupted by Garus who rushed over to him.

"My Lord, are you hurt, should I call the Apothecary?" Garus inquired, turning slightly to his right and blasted back a Daemon with his plasma pistol.

Sanguinius shook his head, "That won't be necessary, I had worse than this minor scratch. How are we doing, Captain?"

"We're holding for now, casualties are high but despite this, morale and spirits have not wavered, your men are willing to march into the jaws of hell if necessary."

"I do not doubt that," Sanguinius stated and took a moment to take in his surrounding before deciding what to do next. Garus and the Honour Guard took a defensive circle around their Primarch and the female Phoenix warrior. Also with them were his Blood Angels Space Marines, victorious after routing and destroying completely three squads of Worldeaters and Thousand Sons for one of them.

"Kiima, do you know where Saffron is, I have seemed to lost sight of him?" Sanguinius inquired, "Never mind." He said as he spotted Saffron unleashing some sort of Ki blade technique what sliced the Bloodthirster in half.

Saffron grinned at his defeated foe but making his way towards Sanguinius and Kiima, he landed next to the Blood Angel Primarch and smiled.

"I thoroughly enjoyed that fight with that creature," Saffron said and let loose another Ki blast at a couple of Bloodletters lurking around the corner, "I think I deserve another rematch with you for saving you."

Sanguinius smiled, "All right, Saffron. I will give you a rematch after this battle is over and . . ." He stopped abruptly when he suddenly felt a powerful aura presence and it was fairly close by.

'That aura . . . I have felt it before but where?' thought Sanguinius, he knew that the aura wasn't evil or daemonic like the enemies they were fighting but something completely different.

"What's wrong?" Kiima asked.

Sanguinius looked around and using his highly developed senses in order to pinpoint the source of such a powerful chaotic aura. He needed to investigate this immediately before all else and seemed to be heading towards them. Giving strict instruction to carry on with their plan to Garus and Saffron, he flew to the encounter of such aura.

"Don't be too long, Lord Sanguinius," Kiima said to him before watching him flying into the sky with such elegance and power.

Kiima really wanted to tag along with Sanguinius but was politely told that he wouldn't be long and he would be with them as soon as possible. Kiima reluctantly accepted and joined Saffron in the fighting but just wished that he showed he cared more for her rather than just friends. She knew that he had feelings for her, all he had to do is to show a little of it to her and she would be happy . . . but then again she thought, they were in a battle and hoped that afterwards, he would show some affection towards her.

Meanwhile . . . on higher existence level known as the Astral Planes

The powerful figure of the immortal Emperor, and the graceful and beautiful Queen of the Moon Kingdom watched the battles in Nerima and Juuban with keen interest. The forces of Nurgle did something that they did not expect to happen, they were retreating back to the Eye of Terror but for what purpose unless they intended to do so which raised suspicions on what the Dark Gods were up to. Suddenly a thought popped up in the Emperor's mind and decided to inquire about it.

"Serenity, I was wondering now that we are alone, what did you actually slip into Ranma's cloak pocket before he returned back to his home dimension?" The Emperor whispered into her ear.

Serenity simply smiled at him, trying to hide her surprise that he knew about it. "Nothing important."

"Really then . . . if it's so unimportant then you wouldn't mind telling me what it is?" The Emperor asked again.

"If you really want to know, it's . . . " Serenity leaned forward and whispered quietly into his ear. Judging by the expression on the Emperor's face, it was definitely something to do with Ranma and quickly turned and focused the dimensional window on his son to see if he sneezed or had a sudden nosebleed . . . He didn't.

"You know, Serenity. There are laws on that world that might be a problem." The Emperor sighed slightly and looked up towards her.

Serenity nodded, "Do you have similar laws concern that, back in your world?" She asked which the Emperor shook his head, "Neither do I, so in the far future, I do not see what the problem is".

The Emperor sighed again but could see the funny side of it despite the seriousness of the situation. "My son is going to regret coming back to his home dimension."

Serenity smiled and laughed softly, "Oh, I think Ranma is able to handle it . . . he is the Prince of the Imperium and your trump card against the Dark Gods, a Primarch of Chaos. If he can defeat a Daemon Primarch Prince, then simply he can handle what is in store for him."

"Somehow, I doubt that." The Emperor muttered under his breath.

The Earthquake device was still functional and most of the surrounding buildings had collapsed. The skirmish was making it difficult for the Blood Angels, as the device seemed to amplify the Daemons strength and ferocity. Cypher spun around to find a huge Khorne Berzerker bearing down on him, his chest and arms were bare and without the protection of his power armour. His body was covered in bloody marks and cuts with tattoos of the symbol of Khorne. Power axes in both his hands, the same insane and blind bloodlust in his eyes. Cypher measured the giant up and took his plasma pistol and shot him in the groin without sympathy. This caused the giant Chaos Space Marine to fall to his knees and clutch where he was shot. Cypher then put away his pistol and took his C'Tan Phase sword. He then activated the blade and with both hands, stepped back and swung a blow directly into the Chaos Warrior's face, the blade cutting and paring flesh away from bone.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Cypher said as he stepped over the Berzerker disembowelled body. In his experience, there was only one equation that would always apply in the situation he was in: kill or be killed. And he went about that business with every ounce of his being.

Taking out his pistols out, he walked across the battlefield, taking perfect head shots with both hands at those who came near him. His calmness and cool composure was unbelievable even against a blood frenzied Khorne Berzerker. But, even as he fought, Cypher was aware that they were being pushed back further to the last line of defence where it would lead to the residential sector. He saw Katsuhito on his knees, trying to fend off the blows raining down upon him from a Khorne Berzerker champion wielding a fierce looking double headed axe. On his left, was Tenchi occupied with the annoying Horrors of Tzeentch unaware that the Lord of Change was sneaking up behind him and was preparing a spell.

It was at moment that Cypher was facing a dilemma, who would he aid first and it was this reason generally why he never made any friends with anyone. He hated having to take this choice, as they would eventually lead to this. Cypher then saw something that may help him kill two birds with one stone and a plan of action started to formulate in his mind. The building near the Lord of Change was almost on the verge of collapse and needed one more powerful nudge in the right direction. The problem was that his best throws were unable to reach the building or to land closes enough to do the trick. He had only one more plasma grenade left in his robe so he couldn't miss.

When the plan was not going to work he then saw someone actually do it,

"Ryoga!" Cypher called out to him.

"What now!" Ryoga shouted back, "Can't you see I'm busy!" He said as he threw a large rock like a bowling ball at the group of Thousands Son who was too slow to get out of the way. The result was that the spirited marines were all knocked over and well . . . erm . . . crushed.

"Strike!" Ryoga exclaimed and turned towards Cypher, "Well?"

"Can you throw this over there?" Cypher pointed and showed the grenade.

"Is that all? Of course I can!" Ryoga answered back. "Throw it to me!"

Cypher nodded and tossed the plasma grenade. "You got five second to throw it!"

"WHAT!" Ryoga said as he almost fumbled the grenade but recovered quickly enough to throw it at the designated location. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME FIRST!" He shouted angrily at him but was ignored.

"TENCHI, GO TO THE GROUND NOW!" Cypher shouted loudly.

Ryoga and Cypher watch as there a brilliant flash followed by the building collapsing on the surprised Greater Daemon. It would go to a while for the Daemon to dig itself out of that mess; unless he used a teleportation spell and the interference from the Earthquake device disrupted the magical and warp spells. According to Washu's readings so it bought them some time to figure out how to take down the device.

"Cypher," Ryoga said angrily, "We have got to sort out the communications between us, you could've have saved me a lot of grief."

Cypher shrugged much to Ryoga's annoyance. "It keeps you on your toes, doesn't it?"

"I hate you."

"Thanks, the feeling's mutual." Cypher said as he walked away from him.

Location: Nerima

Ranma Saotome had finally reached the outskirts of Nerima and the moment he surveyed the landscape, his worst fears were confirmed. The whole place looked like a war zone, buildings were destroyed or looted and total carnage was everywhere. The skies were filled with clouds of thick smoke from the intense fighting. Mentally willing his Nekoken sword to appear in his hand, he slowly walked amongst the debris. For a split second, Ranma thought that Ryoga had gone on one of his hot headed tempers rage and created all this mayhem and destruction but shook off the thought as they were friends but at least they were still rivals' not bitter enemies. He could hear the sounds of battle in distance and quickly ran into the general direction in hopes of finding his friend although by doing this, the chance of being spotted by enemy forces increased.

Ranma looked up when heard the flapping of leathery wings beating directly above his head and saw a flock of large, winged reptile like Daemons bearing rows of razor edged claws and teeth emerging from the dark clouds.

'What the hell are those?" Ranma thought and made himself scarce and ran under a building hoping to avoid detection but it was too as . . .

One of the creatures spots Ranma and decided that he would be the one for his snack on these mortals. Breaking their formation, the Daemon flyer swoops down, giving a terrible high-pitched scream that echoes all around the area. He then closely followed by the others. Ranma bolted it and ran down the alleyway, hoping that the enclosed space would restrict the Daemon's movements. The Daemons flyers broke away immediately as they avoided smashing into the building wall. Unfortunately one of them made it through and headed straight for Ranma. His sharp claws outstretched with the intention of taking the human head off and feast on the corpse.

Ranma was annoyed with himself for making a bad decision as he was facing a dead end. Hearing the creature after himself screaming towards him, he turned to face it and planted his feet apart. Focussing on his inner energies and in slow motion cupped his hands together. The gathering of his energy was almost instantly as years of experience and training had enabled him to summon what was necessary in a very short time.

"No breakfast for you." Ranma whispered and his finished his technique.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" A vivid blue fireball shot out from his palms towards the creature. Ranma watched as the fireball with uncanny accuracy, it inflicts a fatal wound in the creature's head and it plummets from the sky.

Ranma did not have the chance to congratulate himself when he saw a couple of Khorne Berzerkers standing at the entrance of the alleyway. They were curious of who the flyers were after and were surprise to see a human. Not wasting anytime, the Berzerkers charged towards Ranma unaware who he was or what he was capable of. Ranma materialized and gripped his rune sword in both hands and meet them halfway. He didn't have time for finesse or skill of his swordplay or any fancy techniques. Hacking his way through several Berzerkers, Ranma was out of the alleyway and onto the street. Then, without warning there was a tremendous loud crash, as the building to the left behind him collapses and its burning roof falls in, as a gigantic mechanized figure smashed through a wall, sending bricks and broken wooden beams flying into the street.

Ranma sighed and slowly turned around as he shielded his eyes. The very ground shook beneath his feet. The howls of blood echoed in the air. "What is it now?"

As the dust clears, Ranma took a step back as he stared at it with surprise.

' . . . 'Ranma thought as looked up towards the massive figure. He was now confronted with a six and a half meters walking suit of armour that had similarity designs and icons of the Worldeaters legion. However, there were no gaps in the armour and through the dark slit of the visor, Ranma could see a red glow suggesting the barely controlled rage and hatred. What was the most shocking to Ranma were not its fearsome appearance but the aura that the machine was giving out? It was like there was some tormented damned soul inside it, waiting to be released from its cage. Ranma shuddered as a cold psychic wave swept over him as the machine focused on its next target.

The sounds of its ancient and heavy weapons powering up alerted Ranma and immediately duck as it's deadly right weapon consisting of blades and saws took a disemboweling swipe. There was a howl of damnation from vox speakers as it began to auto-load its heavy bolter ammunition.

[KILL FRENZY! KILL FRENZY! KILL FRENZY!]

It was a Chaos Dreadnought of Khorne and was one of the most powerful weapons that the traitorous legions possessed. The Dreadnought is a deadly fighting machine, almost impervious to conventional weapons and was sure hell bent on Ranma's destruction. Ranma ran as fast he could and almost bumped into a dozen of Thousand Sons Space Marines that emerged from the corner. They're strangely robotic behavior took careful aim with their Bolters and were about the pull the trigger and were confused when the mortal dive to the ground, covering his head. The Thousands Sons legion didn't take prisoners as standard and were about to pump him full of bolt shells when they looked up to see the massive frame of the Dreadnought completing it's auto cycle.

[TARGET SELECTION ONE: HUMAN – KILL]

[TARGET SELECTION TWO: THOUSAND SONS SPACE MARINES – KILL]

[KILL FRENZY! KILL FRENZY! KILL FRENZY!]

The Thousand Sons would have sported a huge sweatdrop and would have sighed in despair if they could as the Dreadnought unleashed its torrent of bolter fire in their direction. More than eight thousand rounds of linked chain bolt shells were consumed within a matter of seconds as the Dreadnought went into a state of fire frenzy, even unleashing its havoc missiles from his launcher racks on the top of it's tomblike frame for good measure. Ranma crawled across the street and hid behind a low wall and covered his ears when the grenades exploded.

The fire frenzy last two more seconds as its entire solid ammunition was consumed. Ranma peered over the wall and saw the carnage that the Dreadnought had created. On the ground were empty and broken suits of power armour belonging to the Thousand Sons, each one pierced by untold number of holes. Turning his gaze to the left, he could see that a couple of Worldeaters Berzerkers and Daemons had the bad luck of walking into the Dreadnought arc of fire. Ranma's gaze suddenly focussed in the centre of the street and was annoyed when he realized that he had dropped his rune sword. The very ground shook as the Dreadnought stride forward down the street, happy that his blood lust was satisfied for about another thirty seconds. Its internal senses told him that a confirmed body count of forty-three minuses twelve of his own legion was recorded but to hell with that, any kill is a kill for Khorne. It also told the machine Dreadnought that there was one more life sign left unaccountable for. The machine roared into life and began an active search for Ranma. Its ranged weapons were depleted all apart from its twin link Bolters and it's deadly close combat weapon.

Ranma threw a stone to see how reactive it was. Within milliseconds, the stone was nothing but dust.

'That might be a problem,' thought Ranma at the thought of him turning into a cloud of gore and bone.

Leaning against the wall, he thought of any strategy that could take out the murderous machine. Most of his Chi and Ki attacks were out of the question as it need time to set it up and besides he probably be sliced or shot at but the time he actually say the words. Martial Arts could work but then again; its heavy armour seemed to possess a life of its own. Also there was a faint aura of darkness that surrounded the creature that told him that physical attacks might not work. This left him with retrieving his rune sword that was inches away from the Dreadnought or uses his forbidden techniques. The risks were high and the odd of pulling this off was next to nothing but then again. Ranma was always confident in his abilities and his Chaos Factor could defy all odds against him. Ranma took a deep breath and counted the stomping steps that the Dreadnought was making.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . ." Ranma counted and made up his mind to go on five.

Ranma was about to test his Chaos Factor to the limit when . . .

He felt his senses screaming at him to go back where he hiding behind which he did immediately and drove behind the wall. As he drove behind cover, he could feel a back wash of intense heat, singing Ranma's pigtail a little as two large bursts of bright light pass over him and slammed into the Dreadnought. The Dreadnought staggered back due to the force of intense blast. Its right weapon system was completely destroyed and its upper torso system was heavily damaged. It's arcane and archaic systems were shutting down as it attempted to register the attacker. The Dreadnought attempted to raise it functional arm and counter back with its twin link bolter when another similar blast smashed into its main body. Its tormented soul screamed out in rage as its other arm was disabled along with its system.

Ranma was wondering where those powerful blasts were coming from as he got up to his knees. He looked over the wall to see the Dreadnought just a few feet away from him, motionless and heavily damaged.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A booming voice was heard as Ranma dived behind a rock to take cover. A massive searing fireball of light flew overhead and slammed itself deeply within the belly of the beast. Suddenly there was a massive explosion as a deadly chain reaction occurred and blew fatally the creature into pieces. Fortunately Ranma wasn't seriously hurt as the Dreadnought exploded from the back rather than front due to the weaknesses of its armour.

Ranma looked up and whistled in amazement and wondered how had done that but had a feeling it was about to be answered. A sudden gust of wind blew behind him and as Ranma turned around, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the whirlwind of dust. A few seconds later, the dust clouds started to clear up so that he could get a better look at him, ready for anything except for this . . .

"I can honestly now says this sentence that I have always wanted to say …now I've seen everything." Ranma whispered under breath as he looked up at the eight-foot figure. "First Princes from god knows where, Ghost Cats from hell, Magic Girls, Daemons from hell and now . . . An Angel!"

"Now, I'm in trouble." Ranma stared at the divine figure of a blond hair Angel standing a few feet away from him. His large swan like wings neatly folded across his back which Ranma estimate the wing span was huge. In his right open palm was a vivid cracking ball of psychic energy. In the other, he hefted a heavy looking twin linked meltagun. Hanging off his waist was a sword of gold and silver, which crackled with restrained blue electricity, a sharp contrast to Ranma's darker Nekoken blade.

Ranma assumed a defensive stance preparing to counter what this formidable opponent was going to do. Although Ranma didn't have his Nekoken sword with him, he still had a few techniques up his sleeve that could get him out of this fight it goes wrong. The Angel was wearing a white robe with golden lining and was stained in the blood of his enemies that he had fought.

The Angel was silent as gazed at Ranma with an analytical look for a couple of seconds. The moment of silence was beginning to get to Ranma as moment of tension was beginning to get to him. The Angel like warrior nodded and the energy ball in his palm slowly faded away with a quick flick of the wrist.

Without warning one of the Khorne Berzerker roses to his feet, blood pouring from his wounds as it staggers to his feet. His blood shot eyes focused on the winged Primarch and using all of his remaining strength, charged towards him like a madman. Ranma was about to warn the Angel as he saw the Khorne Berzerker behind him. The Chainaxe swung to decapitate the winged Angel with its roaring teeth. The Angel moved so quickly that Ranma had some difficulties in seeing what happened next as one moment the Berzerker's chainaxe was inches from the Angel's neck and now the same Berzerker was lying on the ground, it's neck obviously broken in two. The Angel turned to face Ranma as he sheathed his sword slowly and took a step back when he saw that the Angel eyes were actually blazing with intense rage and barely controlled fury. Within seconds, the eyes that could put fear into his enemies slowly returned back to normal.

"I have been keeping tabs on you the moment you entered the outer perimeter. Hmm . . . what is your purpose here, are you here to loot or do you have a darker purpose?" The Angel spoke with wisdom and finesse.

"Neither, I'm here to help my friends, that's all." Ranma hastily replied back.

The Angel studied Ranma for a moment. "You are telling the truth and what I have seen and heard, you are definitely not one of them." The Angel pointed at the dead Berzerker.

'Hmm . . . very advanced martial arts skills, the ability to manipulate the natural energy around him, the distinct pigtail, radiating a powerful chaotic aura . . . 'The Angel pieced together of his observation and the witness accounts.

"I must admit, I like your attire, is very nice especially with that insignia of the Emperor. No general or minion of the Dark Gods would bear such a holy icon or artifact of the Imperium and Humanity." The Angel spoke as he pointed to Ranma's left shoulder.

'A Crux Terminatus, a very high Honour for someone who is not one of us or is he? ...Perhaps this is our father's sign that he is the one.' The Angel thought carefully, the mortal definitely matched the profile and detailed description from a certain Juraian Princess.

Suddenly Ranma thought of something when he was in the astral planes with the Emperor and Queen Serenity. He had only met five of the Primarchs that reminded loyal to the Emperor and apparently according to Cypher; there were actually nine. So this meant that . . .

Ranma decided to ask him something to confirm his theory.

"Who are you? And what do you want? Ranma inquired, taking a step back, just a meter away from his Nekoken sword that lay undamaged or tainted.

"The same thing, I would have asked you. If you are who I think you are then we are battle brothers or . . . I may be wrong and I could be a bitter nemesis." He said and calmly took a step forward, unaffected by the sounds of carnage around them.

Ranma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Huh . . . what are you on about? And you haven't told me who you are."

"Before I answer your question, answer me this, who do you serve? I will know if you are telling the truth or not so be honest." The Angel stared directly into Ranma's eyes like he was staring directly into his soul, his thumb on his combo weapon moving towards the safety catch in preparation.

"Oh, that's easy, I'm here to help my friends and kick Angron butt back to where he came from!" Ranma noticed that the Angel had a serious expression.

"You haven't answered my question? Whom do you serve?"

"I serve no one but myself and I will protect those who I care! So tell me who you are or prepare to fight!" Ranma shouted, his patience was near his break point for this questioning.

The Angel slightly relaxed as a gentle smile appeared on his face. "You must be Ranma Saotome, the missing Primarch and direct heir to the Emperor. I heard you were dead."

Taken back by the Angel's answer, Ranma relaxed his guard slightly and his curiosity was being to get the better of him on who this Angel was.

"Err . . . yeah, I was kinda . . . well sorter of dead but not now." Ranma replied as he scratched the back of his head. "So who are you?" He asked not that the tension in the air had all but disappeared.

Suddenly six Space Marines emerged from the dark clouds of smoke, landed around the Primarch, hand weapons locked on Ranma thinking that he could be possible threat to their Primarch. Ranma grabbed his Nekoken sword from the ground and held it in an offensive stance.

The Angel gestured to lower their weapons as he took another step towards Ranma.

"Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels." He introduces himself.

Ranma blinked and lowered his sword down and thought that Cypher wasn't kidding when he told him of their appearance of the Primarchs and most importantly their height.

"Ranma Saotome." He quietly breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his weapon down, as he didn't really want to take on this guy right now, especially for the amount of power he was generating. He had heard of this legendary Primarch from what Cypher had said but there was one thing bothering him, Sanguinius was supposed to have died at Horus Heresy.

"Erm . . . aren't you suppose to be dead? Ranma inquired.

"Only officially in the historical database of the Imperium, I would have inquired the same about you but then again the Emperor does move in mysterious ways." Sanguinius said.

"Like a magician?" Ranma joked.

Sanguinius glared at Ranma, which caused him to shut up immediately. "Not exactly . . . I think that your friends will be surprised that you are back from the dead."

"Who?" Ranma asked.

Sanguinius had an expression of deep thought, "I think it was a purple haired princess, Ayeka and a very skilled swordsman, Tenchi Masaki and…" Sanguinius didn't have the chance to finish as Ranma rushed towards the battle scene and started to roof hop between buildings.

Sanguinius sighed as he was heading the wrong way and turned around, he was about to take to the skies when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he was slightly surprised to see Ranma scratching the base of his pigtail in embarrassment and shuffling his feet.

"Sanguinius, could you . . . erm . . . " Ranma tried to say.

Sanguinius sighed again and pointed in the general direction where his friends were.

"Thanks." Ranma raced off.

Sanguinius shook his head, "That boy, has a lot to learn. I have a feeling this is going to be one of those days," He muttered and leapt into the skies, joining his battle brothers against the chaos hordes.

Somewhere in the astral planes

Lion El' Jonson of the Dark Angels secretly handed Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines a magnificent crafted dagger.

"Oh right you win." Jonson muttered as he had lost his bet.

"I told you they weren't going to kill each other, didn't I." Guilliman smiled.

"How was I supposed to know? There is no need to rub it in." Jonson replied and sighed. He then resumed watching the battle from the astral window.

"Tell me Jonson, why were you so harsh against Ranma when you first met him?" Guilliman inquired.

Jonson sighed, "Before Horus Heresy, I was bought up to learn that Honour is the most important thing in a person's life. The inhabitants of Caliban are a proud, martial people, bought up to live and die by the sword. This tradition has passed through many generations and into the Dark Angels code of Honour. I know that Ranma is skilled and potentially the most powerful of us all but without Honour, his life would be meaningless."

Guilliman listen carefully to his every word and thought about it before replying, "Remember Jonson, you and me were bought up by two honorable and caring people who could have killed us the moment we arrived as infants on their worlds. Ranma on the other hand had the worst luck to be bought up by Genma Saotome." Guilliman said his name with a hint of bitterness.

Jonson smirked, "I suppose your right. Ranma is still a honorable person despite what he went through, we shall see what he does with his new found freedom." Jonson chuckled which Guilliman raised a questioning eyebrow, "Leman Russ was bought up by a She-wolf and she did a better job than he did. All right Guilliman, I try not to be too harsh on him but I'm not promising anything."

"That is all I have expected from you."

Meanwhile on the mortal planes . . .

Tenchi, Ryoga, Katsuhito and Cypher fighting spirits were slowly diminishing as they continued to repel back waves or waves of monstrous creatures as they crashed into the thin ranks of the Sanguinius' Blood Angels. They had received good news that Washu had managed to stabilize Ryoko's condition from life threatening to something more acceptable. Princess Ayeka was also with Washu after taking a direct hit from a psychic warp blast from a group of Daemon Pink horrors who had combined and directed their warp energy at her. Luckily for Ayeka, she had managed to throw up a defensive shield around her, which absorbed much of the energy. Tenchi was with her in an instant after smashing his way through the Daemons and Chaos marines to get to where she had fallen. Ryoga and Cypher were busily fending off the larger and powerful Daemons while Tenchi rescued her.

The Earthquake device was still activated and the humming noise it was producing seemed to enrage the Daemons further into a state of blood fury. All attempts to destroy the device were futile as the magical protection was preventing it from being damaged. So far, Sanguinius' attempts to reach the chaos altar were proving more difficult than he had first thought. Attempts to land and deploy his reserves units near the gate was unsuccessful because as soon as the Gunship approached, M'Kachan would launch waves of Daemonic flyers at them and landing was made impossible by the sheer number of Daemons on the ground. The second option was to order the use his ship to bombard the Daemon's positions but was ruled out by Katsuhito and Tenchi as they wanted to keep most of Nerima still in one piece as people have to live and work here. Sanguinius eventually gave in after Saffron and Katsuhito reasoning as M'Kachan would want to obliterate Nerima from the face of the Earth. The third was to fight their way through; the problem was that the morale of the forces against the Daemons and Chaos marines was slipping fast. More and more of the Japanese forces was deserting and fleeing the fighting at the sheer horror as they had never fought this type of enemy before.

Sanguinius and his Blood Angels were standing fearless against them but were slowly being cut down one by one. Attempts to flank the defenders position were stopped efficiently by the leadership of Sanguinius and Katsuhito which the Blood Angels Primarch was beginning to suspect that the old man knew more than he was letting on but decided not to ask him now. Although they did have a rough battle plan laid out, this wouldn't work for much without reinforcement. To the north was their objective, the chaos gate were endless tides of Daemons were pouring into the material world supported by Chaos Space Marines which have devastated most of the industrial and commercial area. The residential and crucial parts of Nerima were still under their control and have not fallen yet. Sanguinius, Kiima and Saffron with his Honour Guard was placed at the forefront of the Chaos incursion while his remaining Blood Angels troops were deployed on the center and sides to prevent them being flanked by the Chaos Daemon while the Japanese military tried to prevent the district from falling. Tenchi, Cypher, Ryoga and Katsuhito would command vital position with Sanguinius remaining troops while supported by routine air strikes from Sanguinius strike barge.

Cypher looked up into the sky, to see the horizon burning the color of blood as though the sky itself was on fire. The industrial areas of Nerima were ablaze before Imperial Gunships pounded the Chaos Marines positions. Cypher was beginning to wish that the Japanese army had Imperial Basilisk or Leman Russ Battle Tanks as he watched the modern tanks and armored units ripped to pieces either monstrous creatures or well placed shots while the crew was devoured by the Daemons. Cypher stood upon a short stone pillar as he watched the carnage happening around him, whilst blasting a couple of Daemons that were trying to claw his ankles.

"Too few," Cypher whispered, "We need more men or firepower." He commented as his unloaded an entire clip of plasma rounds at a couple of Daemons that was about to pounce on a Blood Angel Marine.

"Hmm . . . they are preparing another charge." Cypher whispered as he watched for third time what the Daemons were retreating, meanwhile Garus ordered his men to not pursue the fleeing Daemons, knowing it was a trap. Cypher quickly threw a couple of plasma grenades for good measure before climbing down to where Tenchi, Katsuhito, and Captain Garus of the Blood Angels were resting for a brief moment.

Cypher walked up towards a tired and exhausted Tenchi; his clothes were soaked in blood and sweat with a makeshift bandage around his right hand and left shoulder. Katsuhito was in similar state like Tenchi but was mediating peacefully like they weren't fighting these creatures of the warp. Cypher knew what he was doing as to fight without a clear mind would lead to their downfall but to anyone else, this might have looked a bit out of place. Garus on the other hand was shouted orders along the thin Blood Angels ranks to prepare for them and to commit themselves totally against these abominations and to praise Sanguinius. Noticing Tenchi's down expression on his face, Cypher placed his hand on his shoulder, which he looked up with a weak smile.

"They going to charge us again aren't they? What is now, two…three times now?" Tenchi asked, holding the deactivated Tenchiken in his hand whilst tightening his bandage around his hand that he received from the Champion of Khorne.

"It's a third time and this time I think they're going to succeed, more Daemons and Chaos Space Marines are gathering near our position." Cypher said, whipping out his bolt pistol and loading inside a bolt clip and doing the same with his other.

Cypher knew that he said something wrong judging by Tenchi reaction to his honest answer and decides to raise his spirit. "If Ranma was here, he would probably make some sort of comment or remark to raise your spirits but alas he not with us. So all that I'm going to say is what lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." Cypher said as he took a bolter from Blood Angel Marine and slung it around his shoulder.

Tenchi looked up with a puzzled expression, "And what was that supposed to mean?" He asked, getting up to his feet as he heard shouts from Garus to ready themselves.

Cypher smirked and goes to join Ryoga and the Blood Angels, leaving Tenchi's question unanswered until Katsuhito answered it, "What he meant that no matter what the odds, the future is not something we enter. The future is something we create and it's up to us to change the future." Katsuhito said, walking pass him and meeting up with Cypher.

Tenchi stood still for a moment before realizing what those two were trying to say. With a small smile on his face, Tenchi activated his sword and rushed over to join them for perhaps the last time.

"We can pay our debt to the past by putting the future in debt to ourselves…" Cypher muttered to himself as he watched the Daemons and Chaos Space Marines rushed towards them.

"Hey, Cypher. What are you whispering?" Tenchi asked who was standing beside him. Cypher raised his bolter and without glancing, he replied.

"Oh it's just an old saying that I heard and…I'll tell you later." Then he heard Garus shouted the order to fire as soon as they are in range.

Two waves of Daemons fell under the Blood Angels marksmanship's barrage before they closed the distant between them.

"HERE THEY COME!" Cypher shouted as he threw down his depleted bolter to one side and whipping out his Plasma pistol from his belt and activated his C'Tan phase sword.

Ryoga cracked his knuckles, "Heh, bring it on!"

There is a loud sound of clashing blades and claws as the two armies meet. The fighting is fierce and bloody and, although heavily outnumbered, the Blood Angels gain a little ground. In the center of the fight, Tenchi, Ryoga, Katsuhito, and Cypher were battling out with the Khorne Berzerkers and Bloodletters. The Bloodletters and Berzerkers are trying to push the fearless and brave Blood Angels survivors, while Bloodhounds and smaller Daemons are attacking the flanks remorselessly. With blood lust and berserk, some of the Worldeaters marines at the back pushed themselves forward, so eager are they to feel the clash of steel.

Suddenly the Earthquake Device exploded in millions of fragments and shrapnel killing everything within six meters. Fortunately the device was located in the heart of the Daemon forces causing confusion within the Chaos ranks. The Blood Angels and their allies didn't waste time and leapt forwards to turn the tides of Darkness, giving thanks to whoever destroyed that ancient device.

During the bloody skirmish, Tenchi had somehow managed to get detached from the rest of the Blood Angels and his friends, as he was so busily preoccupied with the brutal fighting. Ducking under a whirling chainaxe, Tenchi was so distracted with dispatching a Worldeaters champion that he turned around to see a muscular Khorne Berzerker leaping towards him, his double headed chainaxe raising above his head for a powerful and brutal disemboweling downward blow. It happened so fast, that Tenchi did not have time to raise his Tenchiken to block the blow.

Time slowed down, Tenchi stumbled over a dead Berzerker marine as he watched in shock as the axe was bought down and . . .

Suddenly a black robed figure materialized just behind the Berzerker and slashed his torso into two with a purple rune sword, blood and sparks flew as the two pieces fell at both sides of Tenchi. The figure landed quietly and got up to his feet, his blade crackling with purple electricity. Tenchi knew that he was on their side as three Bloodletters leapt towards the hooded robe figure and watched in awe as the hooded figure spun around in 360 degrees close to the ground, and slashed the stomach open of two of the Bloodletters with his sword. As the two Bloodletters staggered forward, clutching their entails and bits, the figure decapitated both of them in a split second. The third Bloodletter went berserk and start to slash at him from left to right but the mysterious robe figure knew what he was doing as he leapt into the air and remained in the air like he was flying. Something clicked in Tenchi's mind as he had seen that type of style before but where…

Then it dawned on him; the only person that has that particular style of fighting and unique aura was . . .

Not wanting to keep his hopes up, Tenchi quickly got to his feet in time to see the robe figure coming down and landing in crouching stance in front of Bloodletter seemingly unharmed. Tenchi was about to rush in and take care of the Daemon. He then stopped and saw the Bloodletter suddenly split into two and vanished into red mist before it had the chance to land on the ground. The robed figure stood up as Cypher and Ryoga rushed towards Tenchi at either side in defensive stance assuming he was an enemy. The robed figure turned around to face the trio and started to laugh, his sword was still lowered by his side.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Ryoga shouted, as he didn't take kindly to people laughing at him. Cypher remained silent; noticing the sword in his hand while Tenchi took a step forward towards him. The robed figure pulled his hood, revealing his pigtail and smiled brightly at the reactions from Ryoga while Cypher grinned as he recognized the Nekoken sword.

"I'm surprised that missed me so much especially you, Ryoga. I only been gone a few hours and here you are fighting without me." Ranma joked as he fired a large chi ball at a group of Daemons, sending them flying back.

Tenchi rushed forward and shook him by the shoulders.

"RANMA, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tenchi exclaimed, glad that he was alive and in one piece. "But how?" he asked, wondering if this temporary or permanent.

"I knew you were one lucky SOB but this takes the cake in all your miraculous comebacks! You owe me a fight." Ryoga smirked. "Where did you get your new attire from?"

"Ranma, it is good to see you are alive and well but can we discuss this later, we have a fight to win!" Cypher said, blasting a couple of daemons.

Ranma nodded at Cypher advice. "As always, you are right, let talk about this later after we whip these daemons back to where they came from!" He said and joined them in their fight against the Daemon hordes.

"Tell me something . . . was it you that destroyed the device?" Cypher inquired. Ranma simply grinned.

Somewhere on Ry-Ohki, Sasami was jumping for joy as she saw the evidence on one of the many screens that her Ranma was still alive much to the contentment of Washu and Ayeka. Tsunami watched afar on a higher plane of existence and smiled.

TBC . . .

Author Note: Here the next chapter . . . it's going to be awhile before the next chapter going to be released. Heh . . . I would like a couple more reviews especially from those who know Warhammer 40K. See you later and thanks to those who had waited for updates and gave their reviews. I appreciate it a lot.

Order of Updates:

Fanfiction.net

Lady Cosmos

Ranchan & Co Crossing Bridges

In the next chapter - the final showdown of the battle in Nerima . . . The Angel and the Devil

Character Profile: Cypher, Fallen Dark Angel Champion.

Cypher is an enigmatic and deeply sinister character. He appears as if from nowhere, being death and destruction with him, and then vanishes as abruptly as he appeared. Strangely, it is rare that Cypher himself instigates the violent acts that invariably occur when he is present, it is rather than he seems to act as a catalyst that fans any feeling of hatred and mistrust in to a raging, uncontrollable fire.

Sounds like a certain pigtailed martial artist, doesn't it ;

Cypher rarely speaks, and no one knows his real name. However, the occasional glimpse of the dark green power armour beneath his long robes mean there can be no doubt that Cypher is one of the Fallen. In many ways he epitomises the fate of the Fallen, being cursed to wander through time and space, never able to return home.

Some whisper that Cypher may present the Fallen Angels' only chance of redemption and that his seemingly random appearance hide a pattern which reveals that he is slowly moving across the galaxy towards Earth and the Emperor himself. Hunted by the Dark Angels, Cypher is one of the most wanted of the Fallen and will perform almost any act, no matter how vile, in order to capture or kill him.

Note: The divine protection that Cypher has when he is in mortal danger and spirits him away at the last moment if danger threatens. He is not protected by a Chaos Power, thought nobody knows who or what this Power is, he is actually protected by the Emperor.

Thanks to Holy Knight for proof reading this chapter, cheers!

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism.

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmontyhotmail.com

Version 1.0 14/01/04

Version 2.0 22/03/04


	21. 19 The Angel and the Devil

****

Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story has been created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

****

The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

( ) - Action

****

Chapter Nineteen – The Angel and the Devil

"When one ceases from conflict, whether because he has won, because he has lost, or because he cares no more for the game, the virtue passes out of him."

Quote Charles Horton Cooley

Location of Conflict: Nerima

The southern area of Nerima was in a complete mess. The Japanese SDF tried several times to bring calm and harmony to the once peaceful . . . well almost a peaceful district. The destruction raged through day and night, with crazed looters and mobs rampaging through the district. Shops were broken into and looted, beautiful maintained parks and gardens were put to the torch and homes ransacked as dishonest civilians sought to take advantage of the dire situation.

Fire spread unchecked and whole areas of Nerima were razed to the ground with no organized firefighters willing to risk their lives on the city streets especially with rampaging Khorne Berzerkers roaming them and vulture like daemons circling the skies for any easy picking. The people that did not evacuate the district huddled terrified in their homes as screaming murderous broke down doors and killed those who were insides; others simply set alight the homes with their liquid fire. The sinister and robotic Space Marines of the Thousand Sons legion marched down the streets with the arcane Bolters. Bolters trained on anything that moved as the sought to clear the streets of human life.

"All to dust! Dust to dust! All to dust!" The Thousand Sons chanted repeatedly as the marched as one down the street.

The whoosh of a Blood Angel's missile launcher greeted the Thousands Sons as they appeared around the corner. Captain Garus of Sanguinius Honour Guard watched as one after another of the Frag missiles found their mark. Despite each burst of shrapnel, the missiles seemed to be having little effect on the heavily armored Chaos Space Marines. Fortunately the Captain had anticipated this and ordered another round at the marching group but this time with Lascannon and heavy plasma cannons. This time, the results were pleasing, as the Thousand Sons were no more, reduced to piles of scrap metal.

Garus didn't have the chance to shout praise for the exceptional marksmanship to his Devastator squads. Amongst the advancing hordes, Garus could see the Khorne Berzerkers wearing armour the colour of split blood.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR KHORNE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" The constant chants of the Berzerkers, they're harsh, guttural voices sounding anything but human. The Blood Angels tactical squads stood in tense anticipation behind the wall of their makeshift barriers, concrete blocks from a construction company were used to make a barricade but Garus doubted that it would make much difference against the ferocity of the frenzied Berzerkers.

There must be at least sixty of them out there, Captain Garus thought to himself. Certainly far more than those under his command, but he knew that he had faith in his brothers and were up to the task of taking them on alone. Two squads of tactical Space Marines were spread thinly across the line with two Devastator squads lined up behind them in order to get a higher angle of fire. Garus looked around him as he checked his plasma pistol. He braced himself against the barricade and whispered a brief prayer to the Emperor and his Primarch that they had the strength to repel those who would destroy. All along the line of Space Marines, men awaited his order. A mighty fearless Chaplain intoned the chants of battle, his stern, unwavering voice a fine example to the warriors of the First Founding. Garus had already proven himself to his men on many occasions and would inspire future generations by example.

"BROTHERS STAND FIRM AND REPEL THE TRAITORS!" Garus exclaimed and took aim with his plasma pistol at the biggest and baddest Berzerker he could see. A heavy barrage of Bolters, plasma, Lascannon and missile launchers hammered home, the ground beneath his Garus feet shook as the traitors were taken out. Garus watched as the Berzerkers continued with their charge despite their heavy losses, fuelled on with Khorne's blood fury. As soon as they were within ten metres, the Blood Angel was prepared for close combat when suddenly, something strange happened.

It was like time had slowed down as Garus watched what was about to happen. A red mist began to appear and take shape. The scarlet cloud was take physical form. The tangible redness appeared to thicken, twisted shapes becoming visible within the cloud. Garus gritted his teeth as Khorne's warriors of death were summoned, the Bloodletters.

Regaining his composure, he immediately shouted to continue blasting with all they got at the scarlet cloud. A split second later, Captain Garus and his Brothers were suddenly found themselves in the midst of a deadly struggle, Bloodletters leapt over their makes shift barricades, their vivid yellow eyes glaring menacingly as they swept their Hellblades at the defenders. Valiantly, the Blood Angels fought with everything they got, Bolters fired at extremely close range, monomolecular knives stabbed at the creatures of the warp whilst heavy fire shot at the bulk of the Chaos forces. The intense fighting was going well as reinforcement arrived via Thunderhawk Gunship and the unexpected arrival of the division of the Japanese SDF were shifting their outcome of this battle to their favor.

Suddenly one of the Thunderhawk Gunships that were deploying reinforcement exploded violently and pieces of the craft were sent everywhere causing a bloody carnage. Newly arrived Blood Angels Marines were killed instantly and many others were mortally wounded.

"CHAOS DREADNOUGHT!" Garus warned his battle brothers as the cause of the destruction of the Gunship was stomping towards them. The Chaos forces shifted everywhere to allow room for the ravening beast of metal, blinded by psychotic rage. With clanking earth-shaking footstep, the Chaos ridden amalgam of flesh and forgotten technology tainted by Chaos stomped towards their lines.

Captain Garus saw a Blood Angel Marine sergeant boldly leap at the monstrous machine from one side with his crackling powerfist, evading a sweep of its claws and hail of Bolters, and try to sever or destroy the Dreadnought's power cables. The huge warmachine roared with rage and swept its adamnatium claws and blades again, and this time, the sergeant wasn't so lucky and was cut in two. Garus mental noted the name of sergeant for his brave actions to be recorded in the book of the heroes. He turned away from the carnage and immediately had to step back as an obscenely large chainaxe of a roaring Berzerker was swung at him. The whirring teeth tore into Garus shoulder pad, sparks and pieces of armour was sent everywhere. The captain countered with a knee to the midsection followed up with a head shot with his pistol. Garus contemplated retreating but shook off the thought.

"They shall know no fear," Garus whispered and quickly activated his powersword. Another ball of plasma consumed a group of Japanese SDF soldiers and was cut down to the last man as they ran by the raging Berzerkers.

The metallic warmachine slowly turned to face the Devastator squad who were failing to pierce the inch thick ceramite plating and reinforced armour with their missile launchers. The sergeant of the Devastator squad yelled out orders for an immediate scatter when he saw the Dreadnought powering up. Captain Garus swore vengeance as three battle brothers were consumed for an intense flaming ball of white-hot plasma, incinerating them instantly.

In a desperate attempt to take down the Dreadnought, the Blood Angels attacked with rage led by the Chaplain. Garus watched as they were slowly being butchered by the Dreadnought's power scourge. The massive set of jointed metal arms tipped blades, crackled with raw energy. The power scourge made short work of the Blood Angel who tried to take it down as it lashed back and forth wildly, scything through the ceramite power armour with such ease. The death masked Chaplain leapt on the monstrous beast of metal and bought down his weapon of office, the Crozius arcanum on the beast's armour plating. He then planted something on the inch thick sarcophagus and leapt off the machine and rolled across the ground. The Dreadnought internal vox speakers shouted out a howl of damnation and pain. A second later, there was an immense explosion from the melta charge that the Chaplain has placed, causing heavy damage but failing to destroy the cursed infernal machine.

The Dreadnought proceeded to cause havoc on the Blood Angel's front line and if something wasn't done in a few minutes, they would have no choice but to withdraw meaning more of the Blood Angel's precious Geneseed would be lost. Garus was to issue an order to throw everything they got at the Dreadnought, when out of the thick clouds, a group of Angels emerged, raining down death as they descended from the skies. All of the Angels were cladded in full red power armour and armed with various assortments of weapons, capable of splitting even the thickest of all the armors.

Garus looked up and saw who it was that was leading the aerial assault. It was veteran sergeant Damson, one of the Blood Angel's most talented officers. Frag grenades were hurled down as the Blood Angels Assault Marines engaged the Daemons and Chaos Space Marines in a deadly melee, using the element of speed and surprise to their full advantage. Damson managed to land himself on top of the Dreadnought as his clenched his powerfist in anticipation for some serious damage. The massive fist wreathed in destructive energies that easily could rip through the armour of a Leman Russ battle tank.

Damson reared back his powerfist and bought it down with a tremendous force, smashing with his fist through the vulnerable top armour of the Dreadnought's sarcophagus, creating a huge hole and peeling the adamnatium skin back. The Dreadnought began to sway violently from left to right to shake off the sergeant. The rest of Damson's squad were heavily outnumbered but were inspired by their sergeant actions, and fought like the Angels of Death they were.

"For the Emperor! For Sanguinius!" Damson lowered his bolt pistol into the newly created hole and emptied the entire magazine. The Dreadnought spun out of control as the demented space marine inside was killed. The ancient systems that kept the Dreadnought functional were destroyed causing the warmachine to go into fire frenzy, sending intense plasma fire everywhere.

"Brothers! Disengage and withdraw!" Damson shouted and then shoved a few melta bombs into the hole before igniting his jumppack. The Space Marines nodded and withdrew themselves. Two more battle brothers were killed as they attempted to disengage from the hordes of Chaos.

"Brothers, our work is done! With me, now!" Damson shouted and leapt high into the sky.

Garus was satisfied that vengeance for their fallen brothers had been achieved as the Blood Angels Assault Marines escaped just seconds as the Dreadnought exploded. Anything that was within thirty metres was consumed in the mighty explosion, killing everyone within range. There was a cheer of victory from the battered Blood Angels. The loss of the Khorne's most potent warmachine had caused confusion to spread through the Chaos lines. Seizing the moment of opportunity that Garus was looking for, the Blood Angel's counterattacked.

"COURAGE AND HONOUR!"

Garus moved his thumb to the activation rune on his powersword. He leapt onto the war torn street and charged at the Chaos horde. The Blood Angels, especially the eager Assault Marines echoed their captain's warcry and charged. The Blood Angels Chapter fought like heroes against the overwhelming hordes of Chaos. The sounds of heavy Bolter fire and intense close combat could be seen and heard everywhere throughout Nerima. Repelling back the endless waves of Khorne's minions and the traitorous Worldeaters Berzerkers it was taking its toll on the spiritual strength and morale of the Chapter. None of the Adeptus Astartes Space Marines were tempted by the promises made by the daemons. As formidable as the warriors of the Adeptus Astartes were, they would have no option but to fall back in the face of such firepower and aggression.

Whilst the Worldeaters Berzerkers and Daemons allies were engaging the Blood Angels and remaining human military forces, the Thousand Sons were busy setting up barriers and makeshift bunkers in key areas and roads that led to the Empyrean gate. Meanwhile the Blood Angels Devastator squads poured heavy fire from behind their own makeshift barriers, peppering the walls with bolt shells. A Pair of Krak missile charges was fired towards the Thousand Sons' firing positions causing a tremendous chain explosion and leaving a gaping crater in the middle of the street.

Captain Garus dived into the cover of some rubble and depleted his entire clip within seconds as he sprayed the Daemons with Bolter fire. Untold numbers of years of experience and training enable the Captain to skillfully target the weak spots in the Daemons bodies. Explosions of red blossomed where his Bolter shots struck the Daemons' flesh. The howls and screams of the wounded added to the din of battle. The Captain rose to his feet and made a tactical analysis of the situation. His fellow battle brothers soon joined him as they laid down a hail of Bolter fire into the Chaos positions. To his far right a Sanguinary Priest calmly moved from one brother to another, either to administrate medical aid to the wounded or to extract the precious progenoids glands from the fallen. The Priest did his duty even when he walked into a heavy crossfire from both sides to reach a fallen brother.

Filled with determination, Garus looked to see how many of his brothers were with him. He knew that they were running out of time; the enemies were sure to bring up heavy reinforcement and counterattack.

Garus called over his sergeants and hurriedly outlined the situation whilst the rest of his battle brothers gave covering support.

"Brothers, options?" Garus asked, taking the time to reload his weapons again.

Damson, Sergeant of the Blood Assault Squad hefted his trusty bolt pistol. A bit tired from taking out the Dreadnought. He was still ready to take on the whole Chaos forces.

"Call in a limited strike from the _Angel of Death _to take out the Thousands Sons line that they had dug in. Once they are eliminated, we move in and take and hold ground, then move on." Damson suggested.

Garus considered the possibility of an orbital strike. It was tempting but unrealistic.

"No. If we missed by fraction out or so, we could find ourselves the target or if the yield is too high, Nerima will be the biggest Lake District in the whole of Japan."

Damson nodded to Garus reason. The other sergeants nodded with their captain.

"Flanking attack beta, pincer movement, the Devastator will mask our flanking attack. Assault Marines will lead the flanking attack from both sides whilst the main force engage in a frontal assault. We will meet up in the center and grind our enemies down." Damson suggested again. "It's been tried and tested for six hundred years."

"Excellent suggestion, Brother Damson, but we are lacking the numbers to carry such a coordinated attack," said Garus.

"Then I suppose we have to do this the hard way?" said Damson with a smirk.

"Brother, I know that look, what are you thinking?"

"Captain Garus, suggest a full frontal tactical assault with everything we got at their strongest point."

"Brother . . . that's almost like suicide against their barrage of fire." One of the sergeants said, a bit unsure of what he was suggesting.

"What else have got?" Damson sighed. "The more time we waste, the lesser our chances of us winning. We have to hit them hard and decisively now! Without support of an orbital barrage and only Thunderhawk tactical airstrikes, this is the only option what gave us a reasonable chance of success."

Garus and others nodded and knew at his suggestion. Garus knew the sergeant was a bit bloodthirsty for melee combat but he was right. There was no time for a tactical attack or strategy. Superior training, grim determination and faith in the Emperor and their divine Primarch would be vital. In any war there would always come a time when the battle would have to be won, by taking the fight to the enemy through the fire and meeting him blade to blade, strength to strength. That time was now.

Garus quickly gave the strategic order to his sergeants. He then reloaded his bolt pistol and took out a fragmentation grenade from his belt. His Battle brothers were lined up alongside him, ready for the command.

"BROTHERS, I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Garus exclaimed and chucked the grenade as far as he could before leaping over the rubble.

Meanwhile . . .

Sanguinius swiftly returned to the frontline where the defensive positions of Blood Angels Tactical Space Marines were repelling off the assault waves. The return of their divine Primarch boosted their morale and hardened their resolves. Sanguinius was concerned with their safety and felt it was his duty to protect them in this battle and swiftly order half of his personal guard to aid them as they proceeded towards their prime objective.

The Blood Angels Assault and Tactical squads were surprisingly enough gathering slowly lost ground and pushing back the hordes of Chaos. Sanguinius led his zealous Blood Angels Honour Guard on an all out attempt to break through the Daemon ranks by driving a wedge at the weakest point. They had to break through the hordes of Daemons in order to reach the Chaos Gate and seal it before it was too late.

The battle was brutal and bloody as both sides gave either any mercy or quarter.

Saffron and Kiima were in the thick of the frontline battle, against waves of bloodthirsty and crazed Daemons of Khorne and the warp-fuelled flamers of Tzeentch. Saffron used his powerful Ki attacks and elemental powers of wind and fire to devastate groups of Daemons. Kiima used her improved swordplay with her master crafted powersword to slice and hack the Daemons surrounding her.

Kiima ducked beneath a vivid Hellblade and thrust her sword forward into the stomach region of a red-skinned Daemon before wrenching out the blade with a sickening sound. The Bloodletter shrieked out a curse but she quickly silenced him with a disemboweling blow. Kiima looked at the headless creature's body with contempt before moving onto her next opponents.

Somewhere else on the battlefield . . .

'This battle is going to end one way or the other,' thought Cypher as he and his allies repelled back the relentless hordes of Daemons. Tenchi, Ryoga and small group of Blood Angels Space Marines were taking the battle to them rather than waiting for them to come to them. Looking over to his right, Cypher knew that Tenchi was beginning to feel the effect of battle fatigue and just managed to beat the Lord of Change Daemon with his Lighthawk powers. He was about to move on when . . .

"INCOMING!" one of the Blood Angels Marines cried out. "BROTHERS! SCATTER NOW!"

Suddenly the ground exploded around him, spraying him with stone fragments and flaming metal as Frag missiles hammered around him. A nearby rocket shell sent pieces of shrapnel into Cypher's right leg causing an outcry of pain. Another blew apart an unlucky marine completely. Tenchi and the Blood Angels Marines scattered to avoid the bombardments from the Obliterator units, but some of their attacks had inflicted friendly fire on the mass of daemons and Chaos Space Marines. Cypher fell and rolled into cover, blood ran from his wound as he quickly tore a piece of cloth from his tattered robes and tightened it around his leg, to stop the bleeding further. Within seconds, his genetically altered blood had clotted the wound and begun to cicatrize.

The wall that he was using was slowly crumbling under the heavy fire and would be gone within a few minutes. Immediately, Tenchi soon joined Cypher and Ryoga who had also went for cover there. Tenchi was concerned for the Fallen Angel when he noticed the numerous cuts and wounds that he had sustained. Ryoga looked exhausted and tired.

"Cypher, are you okay?" asked Tenchi.

"What do you think?" Ryoga said to Tenchi and looked toward him. "Don't worry about him, he just one tough SOB, aren't you, Cypher?"

Cypher was silent as he slowly reloaded his duel pistols, waiting for the moment when the Frag bombardment would stop. The Daemon momentum was lost which gave the Blood Angels some breathing space even though the barrage of missiles currently pinned them down, heavy Bolter shells and small arms fire.

Tenchi suddenly looked up as he was searching for someone.

"Where's Ranma?" Tenchi inquired, worried about him.

Ryoga shrugged, "How the hell I am supposed to know, he just does what he wants."

"Look over there." Cypher said and pointed. Ryoga and Tenchi looked at the general line of his forefinger.

The smoke was thinning and they were surprised apart from Cypher to see what Ranma was stepping out the smoke created from the missile impacts. The Blood Angels Marines who had taken cover were following Ranma as he stepped through the smoke. There was a sense of utter conviction in Ranma's eyes as the spirit of his sword began to crackle with dark energies. Bullets and shells stitched the ground beside him, but he did not flinch or hesitate.

"Ranma! GET DOWN!" shouted Tenchi and was about to rush out but was quickly pulled back and restrained by Ryoga. Ranma turned to the sheltering trio and grinned confidently.

"Follow me!"

Suddenly an Autocannon shell struck him square in the chest. Ranma staggered, but did not fall. Tenchi and Ryoga jaws dropped as they had expected him to have a rather large hole in his chest but nothing was to be seen, not a single scratch. Cypher wondered where was he able to obtain a level five-force refractor shield until he saw the glowing medallion around his neck and the Terminatus Crux on his right shoulder.

Ranma shook his head and carried moving forward. Glancing over his shoulder towards the trio, he questioned. "What are you waiting for, follow me." He said before leaping into the mass of Daemons.

A Blood Angels Chaplain, who had witnessed the remarkable event, rose to his feet, Corzius Arcanum held high above his head.

"See Brothers! The Emperor is with us! The Emperor protects!" he bellowed, his voice carrying over the entire battlefield. The death mask Chaplain shouted more chants as he rallied his battle brothers to fight on.

"Up, Brothers! Up!" He shouted, gathering the sheltered Marines from their cover. "For the Emperor! Forward! For Sanguinius!"

An inhuman roar of defiance came back from the Daemons and Worldeaters Marines as both forces clashed together in hand to hand combat.

Cypher pressed the activation rune on his C'Tan Phase sword whilst Ryoga knelt beside the body of a fallen Blood Angel, to take a pair of Chainswords from his hands. Tenchi held his Tenchiken in both hands and concentrated as a blue thin beam shot out from the hilt. Taking a deep breath of air, he begins to race into the fray alongside his friends . . .

Location: Nerima, Kuno Estate

Tatewaki Kuno felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the Daemonette gracefully sauntered from the coiling mist, her feline eyes locked onto his. Kuno's heart was pounding and his skin was slick with sweat, yet he was unable to break eye contact with the foul being as her purple lips pulled back into a horrifically alluring smile, its tongue playing over sharp teeth.

"Oh, my pigtailed Goddess, you have come to me as we are destined to be." Kuno proclaimed and lowered his sword willingly.

The Daemonette smile grew larger as she took another step towards the pathetic mortal as she was projecting a psychic illusion of someone that he would not dare to strike. In the dark corner of his mind where his common sense were kept, a voice screamed loudly to strike the female like Daemon instantly and to run like hell before anymore of them turn up.

"Brother, what are you doing? Can't you see she's one of them, kill her!" Kuno's sister, Kodachi shouted at her brother to snap out of it. Kuno ignored his sister's screaming at him and took another step towards his object of desire.

She was too far to reach him in time, and was constantly trying to beat back the foul demons that had dared to intrude onto their estate with her whip like ribbon and assortment of throwing weapons.

"Come into my arms, my pigtailed Goddess," Kuno proclaimed as he stretched out his arms in a welcoming hug of love unaware that he was being tricked by the Daemonette illusion spell to lower his guard down.

Then the Daemonette remained quiet until she was standing before him, and Kuno's mind went blank, his thoughts of warning and common sense forgotten. With a delicate flick of its wrist, the Daemonette slashed a deep gash across his throat followed by another slash across his chest. A dark fountain of blood emerged from both fatal wounds, bathing the creature's pale inhuman skin. As Kuno fell silently to the ground in rapture, his eyes still lingered upon the delicate form of his killer.

"Nooooo!" Kodachi cried out as she witnessed in a slow motion her brother's death, before different Daemonettes who had managed to get close to her to get a hit, knocked her down to the ground.

The Daemonette tilted her head to one side and smiled at the fallen human. She was about to leave Kuno behind when suddenly she paused in her graceful movement.

[Take him, my child.]

The Daemonette sensed the psychic commandment from a higher Daemon being, ordering her to carry the body of the human that she just killed. Without hesitating, she bent down slowly; flung Kuno's corpse over her shoulder, and seductively turned around and walked back to the portal, while more and more Daemons of Slaanesh poured into the Kuno's estate slaughtering anyone that got into their way.

Suddenly opening her eyes, Kodachi looked up in time to see a razor sharp claw coming down on her. Kodachi rolled to the right and leapt to her feet, throwing a spike club at the Daemonette in the head, what hit with a sickening crunch as the object impaled itself in her head. She then looked around for the Daemonette who had taken her brother's body but the wicked demon was nowhere in sight. It was at that moment that she found herself with their personal ninja and servant, Sasuke Sarugature, surrounded by at least twenty children of Slaanesh.

"Lady Kodachi . . . we are surrounded," Sasuke observed and threw a couple of ninja throwing stars and an odd object at the demons.

Kodachi ignored her servant's comment.

"I will have my vengeance for my brother's death, I swear on my Honour!" Kodachi exclaimed as the children of Slaanesh closed the circle around them, showing their perfect white teeth and razor sharp crab like claws.

As the last of the murderous Bloodletters of Khorne died, Tenchi collapsed to one knee using his TenchiKen as support and gave thanks that he had survived the encounter with the creatures what had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Cypher thought that fact quietly, as he wiped the crimson blood off his robes with a piece of ragged cloth as much as he could. He could see that the memory of such a terrible moment of his life would remain with Tenchi for a long time, such bloodshed and killing could leave a deep mark on a person so young. Speaking of the young warrior, Cypher looked across to see Tenchi and notice that he was bleeding from many savage wounds and cuts but at least he was still alive, which silently was glad to see. Cypher had seen enough deaths and destruction to last a lifetime so it really didn't affect him as much. Cypher smirked when realised that Tenchi's training with Katsuhito all those years and learning from Ranma had paid off otherwise things might have gone differently.

"Come, Tenchi. We have much to do before this is over." Tenchi looked up to see Cypher towering over him with his hand outstretched.

"When will this be over?" Tenchi inquired as he accepted his help and was pull up to his feet.

"Sooner than you can think." Cypher whispered and rushed over to where the Daemons had managed to break through.

Cypher and Tenchi fought well together as they combined their efforts in repelling back a group of blood frenzied Bloodletters, little knowing that they were being lured into a trap down a narrow street. Something dangerous lurked behind the shadows, ready to pounce on the two warriors, blood dripping from their razor sharp teeth in anticipation of feasting on human flesh.

"This is strange . . . there is something wrong about this situation but what?" Cypher whispered as he watched the fearless and crazed Bloodletters backing away down the street. He took the time to reload his pistols before moving in.

"What's wrong?" Tenchi whispered to Cypher who was on lookout for any signs of trouble. Cypher glanced over to Tenchi, sensing his nervousness and tension.

"Never in my life have I seen a Daemon of Khorne break away from a battle unless . . . "

Suddenly it dawned on him and within seconds, his hand flashed to his sword hilt. The stench of death and blood was strong which would only indicate one thing. A blur of movement and the C'Tan phase sword was in his hand along with his plasma pistol.

"Tenchi, get out of here! It's a damn trap!" Cypher shouted as he switched on his energy sword.

Howls echoed as the creatures of the shadow attacked en masse. Cypher ducked, swinging his sword in a short but brutal arc. His energy blade disemboweled the daemon hound, which dissipated into nothing, but not before of drenching him in its blood. Tenchi activated his TenchiKen; its blue blade flicking in and out at the blood-crazed hounds. Cypher drew a knife from his sleeves, and thrust its blade between the fanged jaws of another daemon hound and gave it a vicious twist for luck. It howled and rolled away tearing the weapon from his hand. Cypher sidestepped and swept his sword down, beheading another daemon.

"Cypher help!" Tenchi yelled as he staggered back, a large open wound on his shoulder from the hound's powerful claw. He dropped to his knee and fearfully watched as the daemon hound leapt towards him, teeth and claws showing.

Several bolt shells slammed suddenly into the body of the bloodhound that was in midair. Cypher lowered his bolt pistol and thundered his boot into the daemon's body, feeling its ribs break under the impact. He stabbed with his sword and the beast slowly disintegrated into nothing. Cypher turned and pulled Tenchi to his feet, dragging him behind a building.

Cypher removed a medical scanner from his robe. "It doesn't appear to be too serious, no broken or fractured bone, no internal bleed or nerve damage," he then pulled out a small spray that he used before, "This might sting a little."

Tenchi nodded slightly and watched as his wound was starting to close up and mend. Cypher helped him to his feet and was ready just in time as the hounds were charging into the steely Defense of Tenchi and the firepower of Cypher. Blades flashed in blurs of blue and yellow and blood splashed against the walls. Tenchi slashed and cut, killing each daemon with every stroke while Cypher protected his back with a volley of plasma and bolt shells. Eventually Tenchi finally cut down the last of them and watched as their material forms dissipated into sparks of light, banished back to the warp.

Cypher slumped to the ground; his white robe covered in blood and gore, his face lined with exhaustion. Tenchi sat next to him, deactivating his blade. Like Cypher, bathed in blood over his black attire. Never in his life has he fought a brutal and bloody battle like this before. Cypher slowly reloaded his pistol, breathing heavily but alert at the same time. An unreadable expression formed on his face and stared at the red sky before turning his attention back to Tenchi.

"You're all right, Tenchi? You fight well for a half human, half-alien . . ."

Tenchi was about to snap back at his remark but Cypher raised his hand up to let him continuing.

"And, you're all right in my books Tenchi Masaki, and believe me, there are only a few names I really trust." Cypher admitted with honesty. Suddenly, he jerked his head when he felt a familiar presence.

"What is it?" whispered Tenchi.

Cypher said nothing but silently gestured to follow him as they crept through the rubble and burnt out buildings, to see the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, M'Kachan amongst the ruins, surrounded by his minions. Cypher seeing the best chance of taking him out, hurled a vortex grenade at him before roughly pushing Tenchi behind the ruins. Seconds later, a huge tear in space and reality opened a vacuum sucking up the debris and Daemon into the tear. Unluckily, M'Kachan's psychic warning told him of the danger, allowing him to prevent of being suck into the swirling vortex. Ten seconds later, the vortex soon calmed down and dissipated, leaving nothing except M'Kachan standing there, its grin soon turning into an evil smirk.

He turned to where Cypher and Tenchi were hiding and waved his forefinger,

"Nice try but it's not good enough!" M'Kachan extended his bony finger at them. "Bolt of Change!"

Tenchi looked up to see a yellow bolt of vivid green lightning heading towards him and was roughly pushed aside by Cypher just in time as the magical bolt vaporised the rubble they were using as cover. Cypher and Tenchi immediately got to their feet and looked to see in M'Kachan's hand was a flickering ball of swirling dark energy. Tenchi watched as he threw the ball at them with incredible speed.

Tenchi then sprang to his left, pushing Cypher with him. A backwash of heat singed Tenchi's hair as the energy bolt passed over them and flickered into a nearby tree. His foliage ignited and the tree burned into cinder. Tenchi then rolled to his right to grab his sword while Cypher rolled the other way and got up.

M'Kachan suddenly appeared in front of them and they watched helplessly as the Daemon Prince raised both hands in the air. A large ball of energy started to be collected between his hands and was about to smash into them, M'Kachan screamed. "Goodbye, Cypher! Tenchi!"

Cypher smirked as he saw in the corner of his eye what Washu appeared just behind M'Kachan with a serious and dangerous expression etched on her face. Blushing back her red hair, a crystalline weapon materialised into her arms. Activating the weapon, she locked her sight on the Daemon Prince.

"This is for hurting my daughter, feel the wrath of Washu!" she yelled and pulled back the trigger on her weapon. A blue energy bolt erupted from the weapon and flashed into the Daemon Prince backside, shattering his chaos shielding and vaporising his right shoulder and wing.

"Aha! Success! No one messes with the greatest scientist in the universe!" Washu celebrated, little flags appearing in her hand but her celebration stopped when M'Kachan steady rose to his feet. A painful expression on his face showed as he tried to concentrate all of his powers and will to stop the flow of energy what was dissipating from his body. Using his staff for support, M'Kachan focused his energies into mending himself.

M'Kachan was deeply angered but unlike other Daemon Princes, he knew when to quit and fight another day . . . especially when he saw what Washu was preparing to fire another round with her unique weapon.

"You will pay for this, mark my words Washu! We shall meet again!"

M'Kachan then dematerialised into the thin air.

His last words echoed in the winds.

Meanwhile . . .

The Daemon Primarch of the Worldeaters Legion gazed down at the battlefield from his vantagepoint. The intense and brutal battle between the Emperor's finest soldiers and the traitorous legion of the Worldeaters was at a stalemate. All around the towering monster were the broken bodies of the Blood Angels Assault Marines who had foolishly attempted to take on the powerful Blood God's Prince. His clawed hand was tightened around his bloodstained hell forged battleaxe, which was drenched in the blood of his enemies. The Daemon Primarch had fought in numerous wars and battles across the universe and had the experience and strength to backup his claims. All of his barely controlled rage and fury were focused into the glowing winged Angel in the distance, which stood out like a beacon of light. His Daemonic visage gaze swept over the battlefield, which was littered with bodies both human and daemon alike. The servants of the Imperium and the foolish Japanese Defense force were battling out with his chosen Worldeaters Berserkers and Khorne's warriors of death.

He could sense the total victory was within his grasp but knew for his experience that this battle could easily go away from him. He could not care less about the Japanese self-defense force nor the untimely arrival of the Blood Angels Space Marines. Sanguinius was the source of his doubt and that the destruction of the Chaos Gate was of vital significance on this battle.

He was about to intervene when his daemonic gaze was strayed for something or more exactly, someone what had attracted his attention. At first, he had thought it was a Daemon of some kind probably from Tzeentchs group, but at closer examination, came to the realization that it was not a Daemon but something else . . .

'Very interesting,' Angron thought and grinned. 'It appears that he finally has found some of his own kind. Hmm . . . perhaps I could use this to my advantage . . . 'Angron's daemonic visage narrowed closer towards his object of interest.

It was a white haired female warrior, who telling by her swordplay had considerable skill. Angron recognized the runic and design patterns of the sword she was wielding, the markings across the blade and its shimmering glow indicated that it was no ordinary sword. The way the blade sliced cleanly through the daemonic aura of his minions without meeting any resistance was drawing his attention.

"Hmm . . . I wonder why he would give her, his master sword? "

A distant thought appeared in his memories of the Great Crusade. The Emperor gave to each of his Primarchs, a powerful weapon that they used to smite all the enemies of the Terra Imperium. A weapon forged to the point of supreme perfection, using forgotten techniques to create the perfect weapon for the perfect warrior. These weapons acted as icons of the Imperium when they came to liberate worlds and bring them into the Emperor's light. Angron destroyed his sword in the moment he decided to join Horus and pledge his soul to the Dark God of Blood and Skulls, Khorne. The rest of the traitorous Primarchs did so likewise; destroying everything what connected them to the Emperor or the Imperium, so they could pledge allegiances with Chaos or pursue their own dark and sinister motives. The Primarchs that fought for the Emperor and the Imperium kept their weapons close, so why would Sanguinius give his sword to her . . . unless . . .

Then it dawned on him, a sinister smirk ran across his bestial face as he watched the female Phoenix warrior having difficulties in fighting the numerous and nightmarish demons, whilst at the same time was protecting her Lord. No matter how hard they tried to destroy the Daemons, others would appear in their place and continue piling on the pressure.

Angron timed his movement well so she would not sense his arrival.

"Hey, Ranma . . . where are you going?" Tenchi shouted. Ranma ignored him as he concentrated on the task on hand, the words from the Dark Angels Primarch echoed repeatedly in his mind, no a fancy stance or technique.

Ranma slowly advanced into the hordes of Daemons of Khorne and Tzeentch alone, his NekoKen blade appearing in his right hand, a serious but calm expression on his face and instead of charging into the daemon rank. Ranma stood his ground and waited patiently for the daemons to charge, which they did intending to rip and tear him apart with their claws and teeth. Ranma closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his psychic powers and emotions, following what Jonson had taught him rather than relying on his Chi or Ki energy for the first time. The black blade of the NekoKen started to crackle with dark blue electricity as he slowly got into an offensive stance. Everyone watched and wondered if Ranma had lost his mind because if he did not do anything in the next few seconds… he would be good as dead.

Only Sanguinius, Katsuhito and Cypher guessed what he was planning to do.

The daemons were almost upon him when . . .

Suddenly his eyes flickered and opened; a nimbus of light flared around his head but the most startling thing is that Ranma glowed in a dark blue aura of psychic energy, rather than his standard chi aura. Lightning sparked out from his aura, killing the nearest daemons instantly while his NekoKen blade started to glow, changing its shape from a sword into a long halberd.

Gripping his hands around the shaft of the new weapon, Ranma smirked evilly as he had begun to understand a proportion of how to control the true power of the NekoKen. Ranma remembered his sparring match with Lion El'Jonson and with that in his mind, he blurred into action.

The runes on the shaft of his halberd blazed and from the blade's tip leapt a bolt of pure psychic energy. The tip of his halberd touched a Bloodletter and flowed around it. The daemon's rib cage was torn apart and its lungs splayed out of it s back like obscene wings before dematerialising into thin air. Ranma leapt forward through the spray of blood and whirled his rune weapon again, swinging it in a vicious arc what chopped another Bloodletter's head down with a clean sweep. Sanguinius smirked and wondered if Ranma was in some sort of blood rage but the way his body moved and the precise sweeps and blows with his NekoKen weapon told him that he was in perfect control.

Ranma advanced forward slowly, swing his weapon while, and at the same time he was parrying the numerous attacks from the daemons. More than a dozen daemons fell in the first few seconds as the blade destroyed the energy bonds that bind them to the material world, and were banished to wherever they came from. Ranma ducked, swirled and slashed with deadly precision, his training with Jonson paying off, remembering what he had said about destroying them in order to save those he care for.

A daemon loomed behind Ranma, in his claws he held two vicious blades of daemon forged metal, which glowed with a vivid green. The Bloodletter's champion snarled and growled at the mortal. Ranma did not really take any notice of the creature behind him, as he was busy impaling a daemon through its chest without mercy before wrenching it out to parry another. The Bloodletter's champion leapt high into the air, intending to land on Ranma. Casually Ranma raised his right hand up at the daemon; a black chi blade appeared in between his fingertips before throwing the blade at the midsection of the daemon. The daemon champion fell torn into two by the chi blade but the chi blade didn't stop there as it begun to fall and continued to cause havoc and mayhem through the daemon ranks like a hot knife through butter. Ranma whirled around and expertly lowered his halberd down; a smile appeared on his face, as it was Tenchi and Cypher, who were aiding him in break through the daemon ranks. Tenchi stared in complete shock and awe at the sheer power his friend had just demonstrated against the Daemon horde.

"Ranma, where did you learn that!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"Dammit! Ranma, give us a break and let us catch with you! Now, I have to train even more to beat the crap out of you!" Ryoga shouted when he appeared from seemingly nowhere to join the party.

"Very impressive." Cypher whispered.

Ranma glanced over his shoulder with a confident smirk, "I'll tell you a lot later."

The roar of Bolter fire, the zealous shouts of the Marines and their fearless Chaplain what bellowed battle prayers urging the Blood Angels on, resonated with a deafening echo in Kiima's ears. Letting off controlled bursts of weapons fire into the mass of Daemons scrambling towards them, Kiima and her group of Blood Angels held their ground against the onslaught of Daemons and traitorous Berserkers. As the blood stained, muscular grotesque Khorne's warriors of Death flung themselves at the zealous Space Marines, in wave after wave as they materialized. The Blood Angels Devastator arc of fire cut them down with sustained Bolters, melta and plasma fire before clashing in a deadly melee of hand-to-hand combat.

An enraged daemon sprang at Kiima; the creature blood shot eyes fixed on her. It bellowed a roar of rage and swung its hell-forged blade towards her. Without hesitation, Kiima brought her powersword and lashed out at the Daemon at the creature's midriff. In a mess of gory, ropes of intestines flopped from the Bloodletter's body, coiling around the halt of the powersword. Kiima turned her head away in disgust.

Kiima held her sword high above her head. The light glinted off her bloodstained blade and allowed a satisfying smile across her delicate features. She brushed back her hair as she watched the unholy Daemons of Khorne were halting their advances. At that moment, she thought that the Daemons were retreating. Kiima of the Phoenix tribe had defeated the hellish hordes of Khorne . . . she thought as she gazed at the blood carnage all around him and it took all of her resolves not to weep at what she was seeing. Although they were not of her kind, the sight of such carnage and death was affecting her deeply and silently hoped that this would be over. All around her, the men and marines lay dead or dying, slaughtered by creatures driven by a single purpose or Chaos Space Marines driven by centuries of hatred who had sold their immortal souls to the Dark Gods.

The Blood Angels of the First Founding were prepared, despite of being outnumbered by superior numbers. They were strong, and thought they lived for the Emperor and their Primarch. They were ready to fight fearlessly to the end whilst the brave soldiers of the SDF were ready to protect their homesteads.

She felt a cool breeze behind her as her Lord arrived. Kiima slightly turned her head towards him when he was beside her. Although he looked strong and confident, looked set to carry on the fight, deep down, she knew that he was beginning to felt the effects of battle fatigue.

"Lord Saffron, the demons are retreating," she commented her observations. She then looked up at him and saw the serious expression on his face that usually indicates that something was troubling him.

Saffron nodded and knew that their troubles were about to get worse. He was wondering if Sanguinius was right to carry on the fight and had recently lost contact with him during the mist of battle.

"Indeed, you are right." Saffron said and crouched down to touch the blood stained ground. His eyes were closed, as he allowed himself to be connected with his surroundings.

"Kiima, do you can feel it?" he whispered. She shook her head.

Kiima looked at her Lord with a puzzled and slightly confused expression. It was one of these moments that her truly respected him, as his senses extended far outside the range of mortal beings. It was a rare moment in what he showed an air of maturity and calmness that only Lord Sanguinius displayed.

"The Daemons are retreating because they are regrouping and are setting up for something . . . "Saffron spoke sternly. The buildup of dark warp energy could be felt as he extended his Ki senses further than the eye could see.

The Daemons were waiting for something.

Kiima felt a sudden dread of fear creeping up her spine. The whooshing sound of jump packs landing behind them caused to turn their sights to know who were. The sight of two ten men strong squad of Blood Angels Assault Marines was a needed help to reinforce their line. The squad leaders approached them as they removed their golden helmets. The wounded and the dead were taken away for the Thunderhawk Gunship rapid and efficiently before the next waves would come.

"Lord Saffron and Lady Kiima, under the orders of our illustrious father and lord, we are here to act as your bodyguards during the duration of the conflict." The sergeant said with authority. "The Daemons will pay dearly for their infestation." The sergeant added and saluting the Phoenix leader awaited his command.

"Sergeant, where is Lord Sanguinius, shouldn't we wait for him?" Kiima inquired, hoping he was be joining, and if he was okay.

The sergeant straightened himself up and turned to face Kiima, "Lord Sanguinius says he will be joining us as soon as possible. Currently he is preventing the Daemon hordes from venturing further into the district."

But then the sky darkened and roiling black clouds appeared from nowhere when she sense the beat of powerful wings parting and Kiima had barely perceived the vision of a vast red figure crashing down to earth with an earsplitting boom. The creature heavily thrust out its slab muscular chest and was spreading its powerful arms wide as it roared its challenge. It carried a broad bladed sword of dark iron, its unnatural sigils blazing with an unholy light. Kiima stood there with total calm and composure on the outside but deep inside she was nervous and had doubts about the oncoming assault. Joining the hulking Daemon Prince were groups of muscular monsters that came from the darkest reaches of hell. Armored in brass and covered in filthy blood matted fur, they carried blood-drenched axes and lashing barb whips.

Kiima took a step back at the creatures of Khorne in fear and hesitation and took a quick count of the daemons approaching them. Saffron remained quiet, unafraid at the hordes of blood red daemons stomping towards them armed with vivid green hell blades and long sharp talons. The squad leader had already signaled his assault marines for the assault and was preparing to charge the daemons before they did.

The daemons were about one hundred meters away from their position, the Blood Angels assault marines were readying their Chainswords and pistols, and were ready to hurl their Frag grenades before charging in.

"Lord Saffron, we must charge now or we won't have the early advantage." The squad said, suggesting the best course of action against the daemonic hordes.

Saffron stared at the daemons for a few seconds before nodding, "Very well, Sergeant, lead the charge." He said, stretching out his large wings for an aerial assault. Kiima did the same as the Assault marines ignited their jetpacks.

Like death from above, the Angels of Death led by Saffron and Kiima rained upon the Daemons of Khorne like no tomorrow. The thunder of explosions, the Blood Angels crashed into the daemon hordes, pistol firing and Chainswords flashing and the battle was met as two sides clashed together. Saffron's Phoenix powers were devastating against the Daemon hordes, with his chi and Ki of wind and fire but no matter how many daemons he slew, there was always more to replace their losses. During the middle of the carnage and bloodshed, Kiima was so involved in fighting the daemons off that she had lost sight of Saffron. All that she could see was an endless tide of blood soaked creatures from hell. Kiima almost threw up when she saw a fearless Blood Angel torn into pieces by the shrieking daemon weapons. Thousands of throats gave voice to a roar of bloodlust as they continued their assault.

'What the hell! It shouldn't get dark at this time of day!' Kiima thought when everything suddenly when dark around her. Looking around, Kiima assumption was correct which she looked up to see it was not a sudden eclipse but something huge overshadowing her.

With a tremendous crash that shook the very ground, Kiima turned around to see a huge muscular winged daemon, as it's bestial face glared at her, showing a huge grin. The Daemon Prince roared as he raised his gigantic axe of Khorne in the air.

"Leave her, She is mine!" Angron commanded as his daemon minions understood instantly and ignored her, like she wasn't there and continued their assault in Saffron and the Blood Angels.

Kiima stood her ground, her sword held in both hands. Deep inside she was trembling nervously as Angron stomped towards her with an unpleasant expression painted on his face.

'Sanguinius, where are you?' Kiima thought as she looked up to see Angron towering over her.

Ranma Saotome took a moment to regain his breath as he cut himself a bloody path through the hordes of Tzeentch and Khorne Daemons. His clothes were stained with the blood of his enemies as he took the chance to analyse the situation. At first, the battle in his area had gone well but with constant reinforcement and surprise ambush parties, it was taking its toll on the battlefield.

The Blood Angels Space Marines fought regardless of the enemy but the Japanese SDF weren't made of the same stuff that their giant counterparts were. They were cut down for dozens, as they retreated shamelessly in front of their enemies despite putting up a good fight with their armoured divisions and airstrike. Ranma could hear the bellowing battle prayers from the Chaplain as he inspired courage and Honour in the hearts of his fellow brothers. Ranma grinned when he heard his name mentioned in some of his battle chants. Cypher and Ryoga were busy handling the Daemons that tried to circle around Ranma whilst Tenchi fought beside him like battle brothers with his Lighthawk powers and swordplay.

Tenchi was in a similar condition as Ranma was; he was also tired and weary. The Chaplain that was with them stopped and allowed his fearsome gaze to settle on the pigtailed warrior, admiring his talents in the art of war before turning around and urge his brothers to go forward.

"COME ON!" he exclaimed and pointed his Corzius Arcanum at their hated foes. "The forces of Chaos have tainted this land with their presence. Let it be their last! Let us make them empty dearly for each yard!"

Tenchi watched as the Blood Angels around them rushed forward past them behind their Chaplain as they clashed head on with the forces of Chaos. He then looked towards Ranma who rubbing his ear to shake off the ringing in his ear as the Chaplain Battle speech was a little loud for his hearing.

"He seems enthusiastic." Tenchi commented, watching the Chaplain smashing his way through the daemons ranks.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma replied as his head felt like someone set off a Frag grenade.

Tenchi nodded and glanced at the advancing horde and Khorne's Berserkers rushing forward on the left. "They looked mad."

"I know," Ranma replied quietly. "Come on, let's not disappoint them."

Sanguinius master - crafted armour that he wore underneath his long priest like robes was dented in a dozen places and blood ran freely from his temple. He was having a hard time in maintaining and keeping his blood rage in check as he slay those who came within reach of the raging Primarch of the Blood Angels. All around him were his zealous and loyal elite Honour Guards, forming a defensive ring around their Lord. Scores of Daemons fell beneath Sanguinius righteous sword, cleaving through the chaos hordes and punishing the traitorous warriors, who dared to call themselves Space Marines. Sanguinius grunted more in surprise than pain as he felt the heavy impact of a Khorne chainaxe. The breastplate had absorbed the majority of the blow but went no further. The Berzerker didn't have the chance for another strike as the Primarch cleaved the marine into two with his sword.

He took a step forward and looked along the length of the battling front line. The situation was bad, but not beyond saving. The Worldeaters and Thousands and their daemonic counterparts had more troops and heavy weapons support, but Sanguinius had some of the most feared and experienced warriors of the Emperor's finest fighting for him. And the superior training, weaponry and legendary discipline of the Adeptus Astartes was now proving its worth. The fearsome reputation in close combat and determination was paying off as Sanguinius could see that the chaos attack had lost its momentum.

At their right flank were the Japanese forces, men and tanks attempting to rally against the Daemon creatures and frenzied warriors. The fiercest Worldeaters rallied and charge again and again, shrugging off the scores of bullets like they were nothing. At their left flank a swaying but more organized line of resistance, a swaying, crumbling line of soldiers, tanks and heavy weapons struggled to contain the horde of Tzeentch and Thousand Sons constant barrage of fire. They're primitive weapons blasting into the masses at point blank range.

"Chaplain Seraph!" Sanguinius shouted. "You're attention is needed!"

The skull – helm Chaplain heard his calling and quickly smashed the head of Bloodletter with his Crozius Arcanum. He leapt off the barricade and hurried over to his Primarch, firing his plasma and yelling out battle prayers at the same time.

"Lord Sanguinius?" said Seraph, his breath and pulse racing with the beat of adrenaline.

"Chaplain, I need two squads from our reserves, tell them I need them now! I need them to engage the enemy's right flank. If they can hit them hard enough and quickly enough we can roll up the chaos line and force them back."

"It shall be done, the Emperor is with us!"

The Chaplain nodded and rushed off to implement the plan.

Sanguinius smiled that all was going well at his front until he heard a loud, high-pitched scream. He knew who had screamed, it was like something cold was stabbing at his heart. Leaping into the sky, he scanned the battlefield for her and he saw something that made his blood boil and felt his rage beginning to consume him. Kiima was in serious trouble. Saffron was nowhere to be seen and by the looks of it, she was fighting a losing battle against the Daemon Primarch. Angron parried her sword away and giving her a brutal rabbit punch into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Sanguinius had enough, she needed his help and it was up to him to save her. Leaping into air, he weaved forward at incredible speed through the chaos of explosions and bullets to reach Angron, who by now was holding Kiima by her throat, trying to strangle the life out of the Phoenix commander with his muscular clawed hand. Kiima was struggling to get out of his vice like grip but she found it to be in vain, as he was much stronger than she was. Pure anger rushed through his veins but had to remain calm if he was to save her and deep inside him, he felt the blood rage building up within him. He paused momentarily to hurl a Frag grenade into the advancing Khorne Berzerkers, blowing three of them to pieces. Behind him, Garus and Damson appeared from the sky to join the fight into the advancing Khorne Berzerkers and Daemon Bloodletters clearing a path between their Primarch and Angron, the Daemon Primarch of the Worldeaters. Sanguinius saw Garus in the corner of his eye, nodding to him to say they would deal with this as threw a couple more of Krak grenades amongst the nearby enemy.

Garus activated his jump pack as he leapt into the middle of the Daemon hordes, hosing liquid fire over them and turning them into guttering torches. Two of the Blood Angels Honour guard fell to the deadly Hellblades of the Daemons of Khorne, as Damson took up positions in the rubble and was blasting the advancing Khorne Berzerkers with bolt fire and Frag grenades to support Sanguinius charge. Sanguinius was furious and killed anyone within range with cold fury as he smashed through the thin ranks of the Chaos forces, snapping their necks like twigs and wrenching limbs off Daemons with ease.

"ANGRON!" Sanguinius exclaimed, leaping into the air, his large swan like wing stretching out to full span as he swooped towards the Daemon Primarch at incredible speed.

Angron was once the finest example of what humanity could have achieved whom had given himself, as one of Emperor's generals during the Great Crusade, but now was a shadow of his former self. Turned from the light, Angron was now a simple pawn for the Blood God, Khorne. His dark master has marked him as own and he towered above all his twisted followers of blood and carnage, wreathed in dark majesty. Blood red horns protruded from his spine and forehead, skulls swung from chains about his waist in grinning testimony to his genocide and corruption. The Daemon Primarch swung the blood stained axe of Khorne in his fist, while he held Kiima by the neck in the other, choking the life out of her.

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Sanguinius shouted, crushing a daemon head with his bare hand with ease in the process.

The Daemon Primarch turned and its red eyes glared with years of hatred and anger. Angron looked at the female Phoenix in his hand and deciding that he would be a worthier opponent dropped Kiima roughly to the ground.

A guttural beast voice roared back at the legendary founding father Primarch of the Blood Angels.

"SANGUINIUS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHY YOU ARE HERE, BROTHER." Angron hissed. "BUT THERE IS ONE THING FOR CERTAIN THAT I'M GOING TO DO, AND IS SEND YOU BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE!" snarled Angron.

"YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BROTHER WHEN YOU BETRAYED OUR FATHER, ANGRON!" The Blood Angels Primarch replied, assuming a relaxed fighting stance and pointed his blade at the Daemon's Primarch black heart, trying to have some control over his rage.

"BAH! THE OLD MAN HAD IT COMING, WE COULD HAVE BEEN GODS OVER THIS PATHETIC RACE OF MAN, OPEN YOUR EYES. WE ARE MERELY SERVANTS TO THEM BUT WE COULD HAVE MUCH MORE!" Angron roared, seeing Sanguinius not attempting to charge him, reared up to his full menacing height, bellowing a furious challenge. Lesser mortals might quail before this monster, but Sanguinius stood still without flinching as he had seen far worse than this.

"ANGRON, YOU ARE STILL A CHILD, YOUR SELFISHNESS AND ARROGANCE SHALL BE YOUR DOWNFALL." Sanguinius whispered. He then spun his sword around and planted it into the ground before him. Closing his eyes for a few seconds quietly recited a battle prayer.

"I SHALL GIVE YOUR BLOOD TO KHORNE AND YOUR SKULL SHALL BE MINE!" Angron roared. The ground shook with tremendous force as he charged in, smashing anything that got in his way.

It was at point in time that Sanguinius' eyes flicker open and within those eyes were a fury that knew no bounds as he rushed and leapt high in the air towards the Daemon Primarch. "IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR, YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY, TRAITOR!"

Time slowed and the world held its breath as two former brothers faced one another.

One, a devoted and loyal Primarch of the divine Emperor of Mankind, the other was a traitor, who had trampled on his oaths of loyalty to humanity and the Emperor. He now embraces the ultimate evil. Bolt shells snarled between the two ultimate beings as they crashed together, a horrible collision of blades, bodies, armour, and gaping wounds.

Around the two Primarchs, the Blood Angels Assault Marines and Blood frenzied Khorne Berzerkers clashed like two unstoppable tidal waves, the sickening crunch of bone, flesh and armour echoed as they were locked in fierce combat. None dared bar Sanguinius' righteous fury as he charged the Daemon Primarch. Those who did were cut down or torn apart by these powerful beings. The Razor teeth whirled from Angron's chainaxe and swept down on his foe. Faster than thought he parried the first, but the second clove into his shoulder. Fortunately, Sanguinius force field prevented Angron from doing any permanent damage as the blow of the axe glanced off in a shower of sparks and light.

The Daemon Primarch wielded the chainaxe and the axe of Khorne as if they were straws; hacking and slashing like a mad butcher. Sanguinius parried the chainaxe and ducked the second; he then sidestepped to his left, and elbowed Angron's head with such force that sent him staggering back and almost falling.

"YOU ARE AS DOOMED AS YOUR FALSE EMPEROR!" Angron snarled, shaking off his confusion.

Sanguinius stepped in and swept his flaming sword in a downward angle. Angron feinted at the last moment and smashed his club like fist into Sanguinius shoulder and stepped in closer as he kneed him into the stomach. The Blood Angels Primarch staggered back, his breathing ragged and uneven, the old wounds he had sustained at the final battle with Horus had reopened, blood leaking through his wound.

The Primarch staggered back and parried the mighty axe of Khorne but was unable to fully brace himself as it left his arm numb from the impact. Angron seizing his opportunity stepped in and hammered his fist into his face. Sanguinius ducked but Angron had foreseen this and slammed the barbed haft of his axe into his belly, ripping a long gash in his armour. Sanguinius gasped in pain, both hands tightened around the hilt of his sword and lashed out in desperate attempt. Angron parried the strike with the shaft of his axe.

Sanguinius grabbed Angron's axe by the handle and slashed out with his sword. Angron twisted his neck, robbing the strike of much of its power. The energy blade slashed across Angron's face, tearing it free in a wash of blood. Angron's howled in pain as he clutched his face. Taking advantage of Angron's momentary distraction stepped in and picked up the giant Primarch, leapt into the air and threw the Daemon Primarch to the ground with tremendous force. Angron landed face first into the ground; the ground shook, creating a huge crater. Sanguinius descended to the ground at great speed as he reversed the grip on his sword and spun it around so that the blade was facing downwards towards the fallen Daemon Primarch. Angron recovered quickly and rolled over to avoid being skewered by the Sanguinius blade.

"AND YOU ARE AS DELUDED AS YOUR FALSE GOD, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU ARE MERELY A SIMPLE PAWN!" Sanguinius shouted. "BESIDES IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO GET RID OF ME, TRAITOR!" He then ducked under the axe's arc and landed a powerful uppercut to the chin.

"DAMN YOU, SANGUINIUS! YOU WERE ALWAYS THE HIGH AND NOBLE ONE! DIE!" Angron reeled back and his rubbed his chin.

Both Primarchs charged again with yells and roars of fury.

There was an almighty clash as blood stained axe slammed into the untainted blade, and his titanic strength and daemon status of Khorne, Angron managed to force Sanguinius to one knee. He relentlessly pounded him with his axe with enough force that it would shatter solid adamnatium. Incredibly, Sanguinius guard held against Angron's pounding, parrying and deflecting the axe away from him with his blade. Angron was getting frustrated and angry which was showing on his bestial features as he strained against the Primarch but to no avail. Sanguinius began to rise upwards, shaking with effort as he pushed upward against Angron's axe until finally he was on his feet. Sanguinius kicked out, sending Angron stumbling backwards.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, BROTHER!" Angron taunted as he struggled to regain his balance. "THE FALSE EMPEROR HAS MADE YOU WEAK AND FEEBLE, A MERE SHADOW OF YOUR FORMER SELF!"

Sanguinius rushed forward, taking the window of opportunity as Angron struggled to regain his balance. He then smashed into him with his right shoulder sending the Daemon Primarch crashing into building with such force that it sent him flying through the next three houses. Flapping his wings, Sanguinius leapt into the air and landed in front of the building where Angron had stopped.

"NO, BROTHER, IT IS YOU THAT HAS GROWN WEAK AND FEEBLE. THE EMPEROR'S LIGHT HAS MADE ME STRONGER THAT HAVE ENABLED ME TO SEE PAST THE VEIL OF DARKNESS THAT COVERS YOUR EYES!"

Anger and Rage within Angron blacken heart rose to its peak level, feeling the Primarch's words igniting his hatred of the Emperor. "I AM FREE TO DO WHAT I LIKE! NO MORTAL OR PRIMARCH OR EMPEROR WILL EVER JUDGE OR DICATE MY ACTIONS!" He exclaimed as he lashed with a wicked swipe with his battle-axe.

"FOOLISH BROTHER!" Sanguinius ducked and slashed into Angron's belly armour, biting deep into his chest and bright blood flowed as he knocked the chainaxe away, leaving him holding on the Axe of Khorne. Blood started to pour from the large gash from Angron's forehead, which was beginning to hinder his vision, wiping the blood from his eyes; he was able to raise his axe to parry just in time from a powerful horizontal slash, which numbed his hand.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN, DAMN YOU AND YOUR FALSE EMPEROR!" Angron spat.

"DIE TRAITOR!" Sanguinius shouted, slashing in powerful downward arc. Contemptuously, the Daemon Primarch made to block the blow with his axe of Khorne expected to parry or even block the downward strike.

But the mighty blade in Sanguinius hand was no normal sword. The sword was forged on Baal by the best weaponsmiths. Created using a material of unknown origin when a meteor crashed on the planet. This happened years before the arrival of Sanguinius. The people of Baal saw the meteor as a gift from the heavens and began working on the material extracted from the meteor. After years on forging and reforming until acquired his definitive form, they had created a weapon, which was almost indestructible. Blessed by the Emperor when he first arrived in Baal, Sanguinius Angel sword smashed through the axe of Khorne and into the corrupted Primarch, and created a deep gash across his chest. Angron tried to counter his second strike but Sanguinius twisted the sword and swung the sword in a left to right in upward angle, cutting off Angron's axe hand and before finishing him with a solid powerful spinning heel kick into his chest, what spewed more crimson blood everywhere.

Angron staggered back, clutching his chest and crashed against a wall, collapsing as he watched Sanguinius approaching him slowly, gripping his blade in both hands for the decapitating and final blow. "SO ANGRON, IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN DEFEATED, ANY LAST WORDS, TRAITOR?"

Angron grinned and pointed his left hand to something behind him, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FEMALE FRIEND, SURELY YOU CARE FOR HER MORE THAN MY DEATH, TOUGH CHOICE ISN'T IT?"

"WHAT!" Sanguinius shouted and spun around to see Kiima, lying on the ground, unconscious and circled by Bloodletters, their Hellblades raised high into the air, to be brought upon her at the first order of the Daemon Prince.

"WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE, SANGUINIUS? HER OR ME, YOU ONLY GOT ENOUGH TIME TO DO ONE THING, CHOOSE!" Angron taunted the Blood Angel Primarch who displayed the dilemma on his face.

"DAMN YOU, ANGRON!" Sanguinius cursed. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" he spat venomously as he spun around and rushed towards Kiima.

"The heart will always be your weakness, brother. You could have finished me. "Angron whispered before roaring into laughter but was soon cut short when he saw most of his remaining Khorne Berzerkers and M'Kachan's Thousand Sons Marines starting to retreat back to the dimensional portals. The only minions that were still fighting were the Daemons.

"What is the meaning of this!" Angron demanded, rising to his feet and grabbing a Khorne Berzerker by the neck, lifting him up to his eye level.

"We are ordered to retreat, the Daemons are covering our withdrawal." The Berzerker quickly replied.

"BY WHO!" Angron snarled glaring at the Berzerker with barely controlled rage, tightening his grip.

"On the behalf of the Daemon Prince M'Kachan . . ." He quietly said, and was then promptly thrown against a building in rage.

Angron looked up and roared inhumanly in frustration and anger, they had the total victory in their grasp and now they are going to throw it away.

His battle aura flaring up, Angron roared.

"M'KACHAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Elsewhere . . .

Tenchi wanted desperately to see some sign of light in the Chaos marines of the Worldeaters. Something that would convince himself that killing them was wrong. Ranma was convinced that they were definitely the bad guys and was swiftly dispatching them one by one. Tenchi wasn't so sure and believed from his experience that everyone had some good in them . . . Maybe some sense of good or Honour could be found in them, he thought as he parried a chainaxe away. But Tenchi Masaki couldn't see anything of the kind. Their faces either were covered for a mask of metal or were horribly mutilated beyond recognition, which had been long ago, leeched of any vestige of humanity as they once had.

All the Chaos Marines were in a blood soaked coloured fully enclosed armour and were each decorated with bits and pieces, some of them he didn't really want to know. Some were mutated by the taint of chaos, and had horns grown of bone jutted through their ruptured faces and forehead. Others were indescribable and gross. However, one thing that he observed over all the other details was what they had . . . every one that he had fought and killed, wore only mindless faces and their vacant and blood lust eyes shown him that there was no hope or respite, only death.

With renewed confidence and strength, he would prove them wrong. He thought about his life before he met Ranma and Cypher and wondered if someone had caused them to meet

Tenchi briefly looked to Ranma as he ran towards the menacing looking Berzerker. Ranma yelled out something as his opponent turned towards him almost in slow motion. The Berzerker grinned as he raised his chainaxe to meet Ranma's blow. Tenchi really wondered how good Ranma really was as he watched him feint to his left avoiding the chainaxe swung completely. The sly, hungry grin on the Berzerker's face turned to anger, as his blow hit nothing. Ranma swung his crackling rune sword, and Tenchi could feel the judder, as the blade struck home in the opponent midriff.

One thing that Tenchi saw, was the cold calmness and emotionless look in Ranma's eyes that kinda scared him and everyone else that knew him. Ranma's opponent tottered as though slightly drunk but did not fall, as the sword imbedded in him was only thing that held him up. Time suddenly resumed it normal course as Ranma wrenched out the blade in a gory mess before moving on the next one.

Tenchi was relieved that the coldness in Ranma's eyes evaporated when he glanced towards him with a confident smirk. The moment of distraction caused Tenchi to lose focus on the battlefield, as all of a sudden the Berzerker he was fighting against seemed to have found a new level of rage and fury. Tenchi found himself fighting against a daemon possessed Khorne Berzerker and was on the defence against his furious frenzy. The Berzerker had received a gift from Khorne and was intending to tear Tenchi into pieces. He was about to counterattack the fierce assault when he happened to step on a few loose stones causing him to lose his balance and fell backwards on the ground with the Berzerker continuing his assault.

Ranma pulled back his sword and parried a blow aimed at him before hacking off the Berzerker's arm with a brutal blow and reversed the arc of the blade to finish him off with a decapitating swing in one fluid motion. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, he looked over to Tenchi and saw him in grave danger. Tenchi Masaki was on his knees, trying to fend off the blows raining down upon him from a crazed looking Berzerker wielding two chainaxes.

Anger flowed through Ranma's body and raced forwards towards his friend, cutting a path through the battleground with the speed that had thought to be impossible unless he was in his NekoKen form of mind. With his fear and dark power trapped within the sword, he was able to tap into it subconsciously and slashed and hacked his way through with his sword, his desperation to reach his close friend endowed him with the strength of a Primarch. A shimmering field bathed him as he lunged with his sword, slicing through the Berzerker's arm, severing it above the elbow. Ranma then ran his sword through the Berzerker's armoured chest with ease, within a second, the NekoKen drained the life energy turning the Berzerker into a dry and drained husk.

'Dammit it, what is wrong with me," thought Ranma.

Ranma looked at his sword with a slight hesitation of fear as for that split second, he thought that he had lost control of his senses and most importantly his body. He shook off the thought as he was in control now but that sense of feeling of losing control scared him a little and made a mental note to find a way to stop this. The midnight-coloured blade shimmered a little as he bent down to one knee.

"Tenchi, get up! Tenchi, wake up!" Ranma said with a bit of desperation, as there was no response from him. He was still breathing as checked his pulse and suddenly thought an evil way to get a response from him.

"Tenchi, wake up or I'm going to get Washu to help you!"

Tenchi's eyes suddenly flicker open as he suddenly jerked back to life.

"All right, all right, I'm awake!" Tenchi said as he was pulled back to his feet "That was cruel, you know."

"Yeah, but it was only way I could think, besides it worked, didn't it?" Ranma said with a superior grin.

"Yeah, but I'm telling Washu afterwards of what you just said." Tenchi smirked.

Ranma's confident grin changed dramatically into a look of dread and fear.

Location: Tendo Residence

The sounds of heavy gunfire against the daemonic invaders could be heard in the distance. Low vibrations from the ground could be felt as the Japanese Self-Defense Force was forced to bomb areas that were deemed too dangerous to be retaken by other methods. Heavy casualties were taking his toll on the JSDF, as they tried to repel the invaders from their homeland. Most of the Nerima inhabitants were evacuated to a safer location on the outskirts, where medical and supports were desplegated for the crisis. Trucks loaded with soldiers and armoured mechanised infantry moved into the district as the government decreed a state of emergency.

The streets and alleyways were deserted and would have been a ghost town if it weren't for the sounds of battle in the distance and small patrols roaming around to keep a sense of order. A Humvee in patrol passed past the Tendo household, which was still intact unlike the houses a few blocks down the street, what were flattened for the fire exchange.

As the Humvee passed near the household, a brown-haired woman emerged slowly from her hiding spot, as she waited for the patrol to go away for why otherwise, she would be immediately returned to the camp, which she didn't wanted them to do. She rose to her feet and quickly crossed the street whilst making sure that it was all clear.

'I know I shouldn't be here right now,' she thought as she reached the front gates and slowly opened the door.

'But it's important,' she concluded and passed inside

As she entered the Tendo residence, she was totally unaware that she was being watched from afar. A dark robe man who was tall and thin, bearing the unholy marks of Slaanesh around his neck and down his clothes. The man smiled, revealing his perfectly white teeth, as he watched the woman enter the house. Behind him was a group of pale skinned humanoid creatures. The appearance of these creatures was both seductive and sweet. But despite their unearthly beauty, these creatures held a darker and sinister nature, as their bestial claws were a clear indication of their daemonic origin.

Behind the group of Daemonettes were dozens of bodies of Japanese soldiers and civilians. Their immortal souls given for these beasts as gift to the Dark God of Pain and perverse Pleasure, Slaanesh.

The man glanced over his shoulder. "I know, children of Slaanesh, I know." He said as he sensed their overwhelming anticipation and unease of their situation. A low snarling noise was the reply from the Daemonettes.

A worn parchment materialised in his palm. He scanned the parchment and his gaze stopped at the last name listed. He had almost given up in the task of find the last victim, as most of the residences had been evacuated by the Japanese SDF, until he managed to pick up her aura scent in the air. The expression on the man's face changed into a slight smirk.

"Kasumi Tendo," he said quietly, while he crossed magically out the name with his index finger.

He then pointed his hand towards the Tendo residence. "My children, the hunt is now back on."

The bloodthirsty Bloodletters what surrounded the fallen female Phoenix warrior, were about to finish her off when they were suddenly torn to sheds within a blink of an eye as Sanguinius unleashed his wrath upon the Daemons. It happened so fast that the warriors of Khorne did not have the chance to react or become aware of the Primarch's rage.

Sanguinius took a moment to calm his blood rage. The Daemon bodies slowly dissipated in nothing as their connection with the material realm was destroyed. Normally he would be calm and collective, and only unleashed his fury on his enemies . . . but the sight of Kiima about to be killed enraged him more than a hundred Bloodletters could do. He had seen other mortals that would do anything to save and protect their loved ones but he never really got the chance to experience such deep emotions or a connection with someone. Was this the feeling he was experiencing with her or was it a natural reaction to protect those under his supervision . . . Sanguinius pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind to consider later and took in his surroundings.

The Bloodletters of Khorne were repelled back by his Honour Guard and Blood Angels Assault Marines who arrived just in time. Sanguinius took a few steps towards her, worried that he might be too later. His fears were gone when he notices that she was still breathing but very faintly. He sheathed his sword and bent down to his knee. Kiima coughed blood as Sanguinius wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as possible. She had taken quite a beating from that traitorous Daemon Prince. Kiima was slowly opening her eyes and smiled when she looked up to see Sanguinius face, knowing full well that it was he by his aura presence.

"I knew that you would come." Kiima whispered trying to get up but Sanguinius stopped her.

"Don't move, Kiima. Save your strength, it's not your time yet so stay with us, for my sake." He said, which Kiima nodded but was having difficulties in breathing properly. Sanguinius was feeling helpless after that as he was trained in the art of war rather than healing when he felt two auras landing close behind him. Without looking around, Sanguinius knew it was Saffron and Garus.

Saffron walked around so that he was face them and paused for a moment, looking down at Kiima in Sanguinius arms. He then laid a hand on her sweaty brow and spoke a few quiet words that Sanguinius could not interpret and, for a moment, a pale yellow light bathed his hand. After a moment, Kiima's breathing became less ragged as her blood loss was starting to stop and heal up. Kiima then fell asleep and Sanguinius breathed a sigh of relief at the color of her skin returning back to normal. Saffron took his hand off her forehead and looked in Sanguinius eyes.

"She will be okay, she needs only rest but Sanguinius, we have a problem." Saffron said as Garus walked up beside him.

"My Lord, we are fighting a losing battle, without proper reinforcements or a way to halt the daemons advancements we will be annihilated in hour or so." Garus reported and straightened himself up. "Your orders, sir."

"We need a plan now, fighting them won't win us this battle, we need a answer now." Saffron said, waiting for Sanguinius decision.

Sanguinius stared at Kiima's sleeping face for a few seconds before rising to his feet, still holding onto her and turned to face Saffron.

"Find Ranma Saotome." Sanguinius sternly said to Saffron before walking to a waiting Thunderhawk Gunship with Kiima in his arms.

Saffron raised an eyebrow as he never seen this Ranma before, "Whom is this person you are talking about? What can he do that we can't?"

"Find the one with the pigtail. Trust me," He simply replied. "You can't miss him."

"Well that was helpful. Where in Japan am I'm going to find this Ranma." Saffron muttered and turned around to see hordes of red daemons of Khorne in the background.

"Hmm . . ." Saffron spotted something in the middle of waves of Daemons that was quite unusual. Stretching his wings out for flight, Saffron leaps into the air and investigates.

Ryoga and Cypher were currently surrounded by a sudden and overwhelming horde of Slaanesh and Tzeentch daemons. The forces of Slaanesh had tactically targeted the Japanese self-defence force as the weakness in the defending forces. Moving with such precision and speed, they were able to cut off the Blood Angels and SDF by driving a wedge through the line that separates them. They become cut off from their reinforcements and the defenders were slowly picked off one by one during the intense and bloody skirmish.

One or two rapidly moving creatures managed to evade the SDF curtain of fire as they frantically shot at the fast moving creatures. All self-discipline in the Japanese forces slowly deteriorating as desperation and panic spread through the hordes unfortunately Ryoga and Cypher were trapped with the remaining SDF, as each one was hacked down or cut to pieces. Cypher heard a stifled cry behind him and dared a glance backwards as he saw two Japanese soldiers trying to stem the geyser of blood poured from their necks and stomach, where passed the razor sharp claws from a Daemonette, one of the children of Slaanesh.

The Daemonette was crouched low as it spotted the robed warrior in the middle of the surrounded SDF. Licking its lips, the Daemonette leapt towards him with claws outstretched to slash at his throat. The last thing that the foul but strangely beautiful creature saw was a flashing ball of white flame.

"Cypher, how the hell do we end up in these situations?" Ryoga said to him as he threw one of his Ki balls at fast moving daemon. He smirked triumphantly as the Ki ball was faster than the daemon's movement.

"You. Not 'we'." Cypher calmly corrected him.

"WHAT!" Ryoga said in utter surprise. "Cypher, we're in a middle of a bloody battle and all you do is criticising me! What is wrong with you! Have you lost your marbles or something?"

Cypher took a careful shot at a Daemonette that got too close. "What was that, I was too busy fighting for our lives. All that I could hear is you talking rather than killing them." He said and finished it with a sly grin.

"ARGH!" exclaimed Ryoga.

If this was on any other day or they weren't fighting the hordes of Chaos then, Ryoga would have attempted to kick the stuffing out of him then moved onto his daily bout with Ranma.

"I hate you," said Ryoga.

"Same here," replied Cypher. By now, the SDF division had been completely routed, slaughtered, killed or ran away in fear. Cypher and Ryoga became surrounded by the Daemons what were advancing on them with evil intent; Ryoga definitely did not like the look in some of them and he didn't really want to know . . .

"What now?"

"Now, we fight to the death." Cypher unleashing a torrent of plasma fire the daemons as much as could. He was also running low of ammunition and he knew that he was pushing his luck against these daemons in hand to hand combat where his advantage held them off at bay, within a few minutes that advantage would be compensated for. The Daemonettes were closing in. Ryoga was having difficulty in fending the Daemons coming from left to right with his chainswords, splitting and crushing their skulls with tremendous force.

Suddenly Ryoga had an idea. "Cypher, say something to get me emotionally depressed!"

The robed warrior looked his shoulder briefly, wondering what he meant by that.

"Like what?" Cypher replied, taking perfect aim at the Daemon's vital organs with his plasma pistol.

"Think of something!" Ryoga shouted, "Make it quick too!"

Cypher paused to think, "You're an idiot!"

Ryoga glared at him, "I said to make me depressed not angry!"

"Hmm . . . "Cypher thought about that a little more as he threw two Krak grenades at the advancing Daemons.

"Come on, we don't have all day, you know!" demanded Ryoga.

"Akane hates you because you are a uncaring and selfish piece of trash, and a complete asshole!" Cypher exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to achieve! She would not say those words and . . . "Ryoga answered to him as the Daemons of Tzeentch prepared their final attack on the two warriors. He was about sixty percent there but needed something to push him into that zone.

"She knows you're P-Chan and hates you!" Ryoga shook his head, as it wasn't working. Cypher decided to try one more try.

"So what it doesn't change a thing because I know those words aren't true and . . . "

"Also she will never forgive you before she . . . died." Cypher whispered the last part very quietly and immediately activated a powerful device beneath his robes.

He knew what was to come next.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Ryoga felt his emotions reaching breakpoint and that last word for Cypher triggered it off . . . unfortunately rather than using his normal depression feelings to unleash his final Ki attack, he used another negative and even more devastating emotion, one that Ranma almost never used, Hatred. Sanguinius, Ranma, Tenchi and practically everyone in the vicinity turned to see a HUGE Ki horizontal projectile shot up into the sky before falling back to the ground. The ground shook with a tremendous force, more than any earthquake or force of nature could have achieved.

'Ryoga sure must have been that desperate to pull that off!' thought Ranma.

Others said . . .

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Interesting . . . "

"How can this be?"

"Oh, it's so pretty!"

"Another Guinea pig to play with! MUHAHAHAHAHA" A red haired scientist laughed like a manic like fashion. Her laughter stopped when she thought of something. "Hang on second, that sounds awfully familiar."

Location: Juuban

Usagi Tsukino, most commonly known as Sailor Moon, looked around to see that most of the park and all the nearby buildings were absolutely wrecked by the horrid Prince of Nurgle and his Plague minions' attack. The park was deemed as uninhabitable and highly dangerous as government teams cleared up the mess and were constantly picking up biological hazards along the way left by the Chaos army. Fortunately, none of the sensors was picking up any airborne plagues or gases what could have propagated. She and her Sailor Senshi had decided to move to somewhere more discreet as the Japanese government and armed forces moved into the immediate area. She turned around and was glad that her friends were still alive. Sailor Mercury was tending to some minor injuries that Jupiter and Mars had picked up, none fortunately was sustained from attacks of the Plague Swords. Venus was currently on the lookout for the reappearance of the Nurgle Daemons that could be lurking in the shadows just in case.

Moon quickly cast a look towards Mercury and received reassuring nod from her as she moved onto Mars. The Senshi leader sighed and at down behind a low wall out of their vision from the other Sailor Senshi to collect her thoughts.

'That was a close one; we could have been defeated there and then.' Sailor Moon thought quietly. She thought about Ranma Saotome and wondered if what Sailor Pluto's prediction been accurate or not. He did not seem to fit the profile of an evil and brutal warlord of Chaos despite the unique aura that she sensed when she was with him.

A sudden thought popped into her mind; perhaps this was a deception to lower her guard and to entrust her faith in him, to be double-crossed in the end. Moon sighed again and placed her hands on her delicate face, confused on the situation.

"That was a close one, you know that if he didn't turn in the nick of time, you would be dead by now." Moon lifted her head, glanced down to her right, and was startled and surprised to see a black and gray cat. At her first thought, she believed it was Luna, who had appeared there and was sitting beside her, ready to give her one of her lectures again. It was not Luna as she noted something different about the cat as it licked its paws, unconcernedly before it stopped in its daily grooming and looked up into her deep blue eyes.

"You owe him twice for saving your life." The cat spoke to her and was slightly relieved that she did not act like Ranma and wondered if she had encounter others like him and suddenly remembered that she already had two other cats with her.

"You must be Usagi Tsukino or Sailor Moon; I have been waiting to meet you for sometime . . . I hope that you still retain your memories from the Moon Kingdom era, if not . . . it's going to make my duty slightly harder." The cat grinned widely as he noticed her shock expression.

"I think you are mistaken, I am Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi and . . ." Moon said as she tried to cover up her surprise but was failing miserably.

"I can see through you disguise field and besides I already know who you are, Princess." The cat replied, noticing the rest of Senshi were approaching him and Usagi.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Moon asked hesitantly as she had though it was Luna but the crest on its head was different. She hoped that this cat was on their side.

The cat smirked, "Oh, where are my manners, Princess, ladies." The cat stood up to his full height.

"My name is Felix Acarya Ramirez, loyal advisor to Queen Serenity and familiar to Ranma Saotome." Felix said as he bowed his head in a gentle and respectful way.

"I suppose you want a logical explanation for all this?" Felix said.

Usagi nodded slowly, "Err . . . yes please."

Felix sighed at how he going to explain this one and sighed again when he was then surrounded by the rest of Sailor Senshi. All of them, having a whole bunch of questions they wanted to ask him.

'Why do I have to be the one that have to clean up this mess," thought Felix. Then he remembered why Queen Serenity and the Emperor sent him here on this world.

Felix grinned. 'I'll bet Sailor Pluto will have one huge headache by now, the timeline that she wanted probably be so messed up and confusing, well serves her right for meddling with the timegate.'

Location: The Gates of Time

"I REALLY need an aspirin or something right now!" Sailor Pluto rubbed her forehead in frustration and she had one bad migraine right now as she monitored the timeline.

Sighing again, she sat down and placed her time key beside her as she wondered how this Ranma Saotome would contribute to the future of humanity. She also thought about how she could still save her idea of the Crystal Tokyo even thought the future that she initially planned had fallen to pieces now. Perhaps Ranma could compromised on sharing power with the Princess or something as the future she was receiving from the Timegate was showing nothing but hazy random images like something was interfering with the timeline to prevent her from predicting what would going to happen. Deciding she needed a break, she leaned against the wall and adjusted the black cloak that Ranma had given her to keep warm, suddenly something fell from a hidden pocket. Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto glanced down and saw the object rolling across the marble floor.

"Hmm . . . " She slowly got up and walked towards the object as the item stopped rolled when it hit the base of short steps that led to the Gate. She kneeled down slightly, picked up the scroll, and carefully examined it. She thought it belonged to Ranma, but gasped when she saw what the scroll had the royal seal of the Moon Kingdom with the golden crest of an Eagle imprinted that bounded the scroll tightly. Quickly breaking the seal, she unrolled the scroll and began to skim read the royal document wondering why Ranma possessed this and what did it had to do with her.

"'Hmm . . . If you are reading this, Pluto as a friend . . . STOPS being so manipulative all the time! The future is unforeseeable but there is still hope so therefore.'" Pluto blinked and blinked again wondering how she knew that she would read it and continued on reading.

"'Hmm . . . On the behalf of Queen Serenity . . . to strength the everlasting relations with the Imperium and the Moon Kingdom . . . in order to secure our alliance with them . . . I hereby engage . . . Primarch Ranma Saotome to . . ."

Three seconds later . . .

"Oh my!" Pluto said out loud. 'She had got to be kidding, there is no way that she going to go through with that.' She thought until she read the last part at the bottom of the scroll.

P.S.: I am not kidding; you have better not mess up this future.

Signed.

Queen Serenity.

Setsuna Meiou a.k.a. Sailor Pluto could feel what ANOTHER migraine has begun to appear again . . .

Ranma Saotome sneezed twice and felt a familiar cold chill go up his spine, which almost made him fall as he leapt over the daemons, taking out as many daemons as possible, and almost made him lose his guard.

"I knew it," Ranma sighed, " . . . I just hope I can sort this out before it gets worse but then anyway . . . it's going to get worse no matter what I do!"

Facing a daemon chaos army and kicking their butts wasn't a problem for Ranma,

Nor fighting superhuman beings with God-like powers one on one, but . . .

. . . Having another fiancée was a PROBLEM.

Meanwhile . . .

Ryoga collapsed to his knees, emotionally empty, his strength was exhausted, as he looked around the complete devastation what surrounded them. It really looked like a miniature nuclear explosion was set off, as everything was vaporised. He then looked beside him to see Cypher still alive and in one piece; the device he activated at the last instant had allowed him to survive such a powerful attack. The device was blow into pieces, as such force overwhelmed the shield limits. Cypher jerked up to an upright position as he looked at Ryoga with a bit of respect and whistled to the complete carnage.

"Nicely done, Ryoga." Cypher commented and was about to fall into unconsciousness when he heard him asks something.

"Is she really . . .? "Ryoga started to say to Cypher.

"No," he said before passing out.

Ryoga was relieved and was about to get up when a sharp pain shot up through his body which caused him to fall back to the ground. Suddenly he heard the sound of a Thunderhawk's engines roaring overhead as they circled around to pick the two up. Blood Angels Assault Marines deployed themselves out as the Japanese SDF pouring into the area as they found this area of Nerima strangely empty of enemy activities.

Ryoga sighed as the Gunship hovered above them.

This was just the beginning . . .

The sound of shattered glass and the inhuman screeching were a clear signal of what she now wasn't alone in her home. Kasumi Tendo was deeply frightened by the daemonic intruders that were roaming now in her home downstairs. She was in her bedroom at that time when she heard the frightening snarling and shriek as they began to tear up the house as if they were searching for something or someone. Kasumi Tendo berated herself for return back to her home to gathering some of her treasured personal belongings despite the dangers and warning given by the Japanese police and military. The whole area was sealed off with blockades at every junction but as she got closer to her home, she felt what something was out of place. She was surprised at how easily she managed to get here, without being stopped or seen by the patrols, speaking of the patrols.... Where were they now? This area was classified as one of the hot zones of Daemonic activity, most of the heavy fighting was in the northern part of Nerima but she had expected to be some sort of military presence in area.

Sensing what she had little time, she pressed on what she had to do, reminding herself not to panic or scare despite the danger downstairs. Where are the military guards? thought Kasumi. She was totally unaware that an unseen dark force had already dealt with them. Slowly closing the door behind her, she quietly crept towards the end of her bed and knelt down, pulling a small bag from underneath her bed and started to gather some of her treasure things such as a picture of her mother, a few items of jewellery. Kasumi then took an off her dresser, a silver broach with an insignia of a horse which Ranma had given her as a gift, which was a complete surprise to her.

[Flashback]

Ranma was munching on a meat bun as he walked past the kitchen, and suddenly felt a strong emission of negative Ki in the house what he had detected other times. Genma and Soun were gone or in a better sense, dragged kicking and screaming by Happosai that ruled them out.

Nabiki was on a field trip somewhere in Kyoto and Akane was feeling a little angry with him for reasons unknown. Yet the negative energy wasn't based in anger.

Shampoo and Ukyo were constantly busy at their respective restaurants and Ryoga... well he hadn't seen him in weeks. It wouldn't be a normal week if nothing happened. Fortunately, something did happen when Taro came around looking and the usual happened, with Ranma beating the nine shades of hell out of Taro with an unseen technique that not even Genma or Happosai knew about. Manipulation of the own Ki or Chi energies of one is a thing, but to create a vortex of energy blades from nowhere was an impressive sight, it a shame that no one saw it.

"Kasumi, is there something wrong?" Ranma asked quietly as he noticed the look of sadness in her eyes what was reflected in the window, despite the cheerful expression she usually wore on every day. She was standing over the kitchen sink and was just staring at a plate in her hands.

Slightly started, Kasumi lifted her head to the pigtailed martial artist whilst putting away the plate. "Nothing . . . Ranma. I'm fine, continue eating . . . " she said, trying to convince him that nothing was wrong but was she trying to convince herself she thought subconsciously.

Ranma paused and walked towards the eldest of the Tendo's sisters. He now knew that something was wrong in the tone of her voice.

"Kasumi," he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You might think I'm a dumb martial artist or something and . . . "

"Ranma! I don't you are that like that, at all and . . . " Kasumi countered sharply.

"Hey, let me finish, okay?" Kasumi nodded at Ranma words. "But I'm here for you, no matter what so just tell me what's bothering you and we can sort out it together, right Kasumi?"

"Thanks you," Kasumi nodded and smiled genuinely. Although she didn't show it, she was astonished and fascinated by this secret insight of Ranma's true self, what she had never seen during the whole time that the Saotomes had resided in the Tendo house.

Ranma smiled back and mentally noted what the negative Ki he had felt before was replaced with something familiar, that he had suspected about her. "So . . . will you tell me what is bothering you?" he said as he walked beside her towards the Tendo living room.

"Ranma, promise me that you won't tell a soul what I'm going to reveal to you." She stopped and stared into his eyes. Slightly taken back by the tone of her voice, Ranma nodded.

"Okay, Kasumi, anything you say goes with me to my dying breath."

Kasumi studied him for any sign of lie for his part, and relaxed when she found none.

"Did I pass?" Ranma inquired as he was learning more about her now than the previous year.

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, Ranma . . . I need some fresh air, care to lead the way?" she requested.

"Of course," Ranma said lending his arm towards her as they both started to head to the garden rather than the living room.

"Kasumi, you still haven't told me what was bothering you?"

Taking a deep breath before breathing out. "It's about my mother's art."

"Is it about Cooking? Painting? Domestic skills?" Ranma suggested and continued on.

Kasumi gently shook her head at all Ranma's suggestion.

"Not exactly, Ranma," Kasumi responded, "You see, my mother's art was actually . . . "

[End of Flashback]

Kasumi smiled at that fond memory, it was like a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders, she gained at that particular moment someone that she could confide in. Ranma was gently, polite and caring, very unlike the image of him what she had until now and that pleased her deeply. Ranma was of course surprised by what she confided to him and even offered her to train her in the art without asking for any in return.

Kasumi was extremely surprised at how well he adapted to her mother's art and wondered if he had done this before by the way he moved and the stances he took. Ranma would take the opportunity to train with her in secret as it would likely to cause him more trouble than it worth if everyone knew. The one thing that bothered her the most was the way he acted in front of everyone else like he was a different person, arrogant, stubborn, over confident, the traits that everyone would associate with Ranma. When he was with her, he acted like a mentor to her, like Happosai should have been but with a carefree nature and taking the time to help to improve her skill. The silver broach in her hand was a gift to her as a memento for all her hard work and training that she had done in secret of when she managed to hit Ranma with her mother's art during a sparring match. Akane would be green with envy. The result was that she now realized she had more confidence to do things that she would normally shy away from and it was all thanks to Ranma.

She would never forget it, and if Ranma decided to leave due the deteriorating relationship between him and Akane, she would miss him deeply. Kasumi realized that the reason why he kept saving her little sister time and time again, wasn't because of love, no.... that died a long time ago, but because it was in his nature and his honorable qualities inside him. She was shocked when she happened to stumble across a chance meeting between Ranma and Ukyo who were discussing certain issues and was sworn not to tell anyone, especially Akane and there idiotic fathers. Also she was now convinced that Ranma did not inherit any of Genma's genes perhaps, he had got them from his mother side. The thing was that the bald, fat martial artist had said that she died at giving birth to him, which was an outright lie but had no evidence to prove it.

The sound of more shattered glass, bought her back to reality and the danger that was coming round the corner, or in better terms, up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and slowly removed a hidden drawer in her dresser table and reached in. She carefully removed a long rectangle shaped wooden case, which was finished with an elegant satin shine. Placing the case on her lap, she had to act fast as she could hear the slow footsteps coming up the stairs.

Kasumi reached for the back of her neck and unclasped a thin necklace. It was almost impossible to see and was colored in a way that it was almost invisible to the naked eye. Plus the way she was dressed added to the effect, she could probably conceal any small item in that dress without no one noticing with the except of Ranma. There was a tiny jade key that hung on the necklace and she quickly slid it off the chain and inserting the key into the keyhole. She then turned the key and lifted the wooden lid revealing the contents of the case.

It was an elegant and beautifully presented Daisho set. Two swords were wrapped individually in satin and silk sheets. She picked the first sword which was a traditional Japanese sword called the Katana and as she slowly removed the elegant sheets from the bundle, she notice that there was a short knife attached to Katana scabbard called a Kogai. Flashbacks of her mother's teaching started to creep back in her memories and she would have forgotten them if it weren't for Ranma helping and assisting in her art.

[Flashback]

"Ranma, I can't do this!" Kasumi breathed heavily as she tried to hold a wooden Katana in the right stance. Years of inactive training were beginning to have a serious effect on her. Both of them were outside the Tendo house, in the front garden near the Koi pond

"Relax, Kasumi, remain focus, just breath in slowly and concentrate," Ranma advised, a wooden Katana was held in his right loosely at his side. "Now, strike."

"Ranma, I'm not like you," Kasumi said, "oh, this is pointless."

Kasumi dropped her Katana on the floor and turned. She started to walk towards the Tendo house, feeling saddened by the fact that she couldn't live up to her mother's expectation. She was felt on the verge of crying at that thought and was about to step on the porch.

"Kasumi!" Ranma shouted. Kasumi turned to see something thrown at her. Somehow, she instinctually caught the object in her hand and looked to see it was her wooden Katana that she dropped.

A serious expression was on Ranma's face, "now Kasumi, I didn't give weeks of my time just that you would give up that easily." Ranma expression softened and smiled at her, "you have the potential, I can see you were the one for this art and I never make mistakes. Don't prove me wrong."

Kasumi looked at Ranma for a few seconds, then at her weapon in her hand. She smiled, as he was right, he was rarely wrong about things.

"Do you really mean it, Ranma?" Kasumi hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Ranma asked with a hint of mischief and confidence.

Kasumi for the first time felt like she was alive again since her mother's death. Ranma was actually telling her that she had the potential and that she could do it.

"Thanks you, Ranma."

"For what?" Ranma said, "It's all your doing."

"For believing in me when no else could," she smiled even brighter as she raised her weapon in the proper offensive stance.

"Just one step at a time, Kasumi, just a step at a time." Ranma smiled, "Let's begin."

Without warning, there was a sudden heavy down pour of rain drenching both Ranma and Kasumi soaking wet.

Ranchan sighed and ringed the water out of her red hair. "It's figures, just when something good happens. This always happens."

Ranchan suddenly heard something and looked towards Kasumi who was giggling loudly despite being soaking wet.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Ranchan asked, trying to look annoyed and serious but failing miserably. Kasumi's soft laugh was starting to make Ranchan crack up too with laugh.

"You," Kasumi managed to say before of them started burst into laughter.

"Come on, Kasumi," Ranchan said as he took her hand and led her into the house, "let's get in fast, we don't want to catch a cold."

Kasumi nodded, feeling carefree and without having to think of her responsibility.

[End of Flashback]

Kasumi smiled at that memory, those were the happier times since her father lost it due to mother's untimely death. She felt alive and happy when she trained with Ranma, which really made her wonder why Akane gave him a hard time. Ranma was always carefully with her training to avoid any injuries and accidents. She looked down to see a shorter sword in the case, which she recognized, as a Wakizashi sword. Her mother gave the Daisho set to her for safe keeping before she died and was said to belong to a legendary swordsman during the bloody feudal period. The Katana had a beautiful ornate tracery pattern etched along the length. A few letters were etched near the hilt of the blade. Slowly but surely she wrapped her left hand firmly around the crafted hilt. Her fears were gone as she pulled her blade in offensive stance. She tested her blade with a few quick strokes followed by overhead strike before it back into a defensive position.

Suddenly the door behind was kicked down with tremendous force and there standing in the doorway was a Daemon. Her claws clicked repeatedly as a sinister smirk and the darkness in her eyes as it had finally located it prey.

There were only five metres, the exact distance that separated Kasumi Tendo and the Daemonette. She then noticed the muddy footprints and the blood dripping from its claws that the Daemonette had made. They didn't have the courtesy of wiping or cleaning themselves up in her home. Kasumi anger grew and threw away her simply pleasantries or politeness.

"That," she whispered under her breath, "wasn't a nice thing to do."

Kasumi started to focus on the daemon that had invaded her home, she slowly took a silent step back and held the long Katana in both hands and pulled the blade back for an offensive strike. The Daemonette was pale skinned, her eyes yellow and cat like, infecting her with a cold and terrible beauty. The creature took a step towards her, her razor sharp claws poised to attack. The Daemon was almost female, yet wholly daemonic; disturbingly seductive despite their bestial clawed limbs. Its long body rippled with iridescent light and its eyes were jet black that promised a painful death.

Kasumi glared at the daemon of the warp with distaste, she wasn't afraid as her eyes reflected her determination and courage that she never knew she ever had.

The Daemon was almost female, yet wholly daemonic; disturbingly seductive despite their bestial clawed limbs. Its long body rippled with iridescent light and its eyes were jet black that promised a painful death.

"I'm warning you," Kasumi warned in her most threatening tone, "I want you and your unwanted friends to get out of my house!"

The Daemonette stopped in her movement and snarled at her. Her Daemonic seductive powers were having no effect on this woman, which was a bit odd, never mind, she would have her soul, thought the Daemon.

'Mother, I hope you are watching,' she thought, renewed spiritual strength went coursed through body.

Remembering the almost forgotten lessons from her mother, Kasumi leapt forward, swing her Katana at the creature before her. Its speed was incredible and the feline head ducked below the blade, leaping clear. It lashed out with her claws, narrowly missing Kasumi, but tearing a splintered chunk of wood of her desk. The beast crouched down in preparation for an attack.

The Daemonette leapt towards her. Kasumi dived forwards, beneath its lethal claws. She rolled to her knees, swinging her Katana in a low, sweeping arc. The blade hacked the beast's leg out from under it and it crashed to the ground, thrashing the cauterized stumps of its thighs in fury. Kasumi rose to her feet and stepped in, reversing her grip on her Katana, and drove the blade down through its head. There was a terrifying shriek that echoed throughout the house. Kasumi slumped next to the fading dissolving creature, pulling the blade from the floor. She was breathing heavily and took out a cloth from beneath her apron. She started to wipe the itchier blood from her clothes. She knew that the others Daemons would be looking once they realized that one of them was missing even those there was no physical evidence left as the Daemon dissolved into nothing leaving a pool of slimy substance.

'I'm not cleaning that up,' thought Kasumi. She quickly gathered a few of her belonging in a small bag and slung it over her shoulder along with her Wakizashi. The Katana was sheathed back into its scabbard before deciding her next course of action.

A majority of people would normally think that Kasumi was in a world of her own, unaware of her surrounding, always keeping a smile on her face no matter what the situation. Just like Ranma, she too had secrets and a double personality; one was the normal Kasumi Tendo who would be dead by now. The other was the confident and skilled sword maiden that she always wanted to be. Kasumi decided that going down the stairs wasn't an option, so she opened her bedroom window and looked down. It was only a short drop and for a moment there, thought if this was the right thing to do. Hearing low snarls of more of those demons, she stuck her foot on the ledge and then the other. Kasumi then started to move along the thin ledge toward the corner of her house. The dress that she wore was beginning to make her task difficult as the wind was blowing up her dress.

She was almost to the next window when suddenly the glass shattered as two large claws and lashed out at her followed the menacing feline glare of a Daemonette. Kasumi lost her grip on the window as she fell of the ledge and screamed.

The Daemonette watched with enjoyment as the brown haired woman fell of the ledge to the ground. Her feline smirk changed as she saw the woman get up seemingly unharmed by the short fall. With a high pitched screech to warn nearby daemons, she disappeared from the window ledge to pursue her.

Kasumi looked up when she heard the screech. Her dress had somehow managed to cushion the impact and was relativity unharmed apart from a strained ankle. Kasumi was beginning to become more frightened as she heard more screeching and snarling from the house. Picking up her swords, she tried to make it to the Tendo Dojo and began to limp there due to her minor injury. She checked the bag that was slung over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief as the items that belonged to her mother were not broken or damaged.

She slid back the door and entered. Her hand tightened around the long Katana as she quickly scanned the room and closes the door behind her. She then began to limp across the Dojo floor towards the other side where there was another door that would lead down a side street.

She was almost there when suddenly her natural instinct kicked in and halted to a stop just metre away from the door. Kasumi raised her Katana and forearm to shield her when shattered into a thousand pieces as Daemonettes filtered through the narrow doorway. Kasumi looked over her shoulder and found that she was surrounded, her entrance of escape was blocked. Her bag that she was carrying slid off her shoulder.

She now had only one option left . . .

Location: Unknown

Ranma leapt over the daemon Bloodletters horde and immediately rushed towards the three-foot chaos staff bearing the glowing symbol of Tzeentch, it's chaotic energy keeping the warp rift in the material open to allow hordes of diabolic demons and creatures of the warp pouring into Nerima. If Sanguinius theory was correct, destroying the chaos staff would close the chaos rift and eventually afterwards the daemons would have to return back to where they came from as there isn't much anything M'Kachan or Angron can do to sustain the material appearance of their daemon minions. He was almost there when his martial art senses told him to wait here. A split second later, Ranma was blown off his feet as a massive creature rushed pasted him and would have flattened him if he took another step. Ranma looked to see who had tried to run him over and saw something that made sweat a little bit more.

"Oh no, not him again!" Ranma groaned when he saw that it was Kharn, but what surprised him the most was the thing over he was mounted.

"HAHAHA! I'M BACK AND I'M GOING TO SETTLE THIS SCORE!" Kharn bellowed, wielding his Gorechild in a fearsome display of dexterity and strength.

Ranma looked Kharn's mount and was surprised at what it was that he saw. It was neither machine nor beast, but some sort of a daemonic amalgam of both things, a creature of living metal with brass as flesh and pure hellfire for blood. Its broad brazen head was like a massive battering ram, capable of pounding a building or crushing the most heavily armored foe into blood pulp. The creature was an immense beast sprouting sharp spikes and blades, and strange runes and symbols hanged off the beast. Steadying himself, Ranma got into an offensive stance, his NekoKen blade in his right hand. Kharn thundered towards him at a terrifying pace on his mount. His Gorechild was raising high into the air posed to cut him down. Ranma held his ground calmly as the Daemon Juggernaut of Khorne hurtled towards him. The Juggernaut crushed and trampled anything that got in the way as it started to gather it full charging speed. Kharn fired a couple of plasma rounds at him but proved to be futile as Ranma deflected each shot with his blade with minimal ease, still holding his ground.

"I SHALL CARVE YOUR HEART OUT AND THEN BURN THIS CITY DOWN TO THE GROUND!" Kharn bellowed from the back of his daemon mount.

Ranma remained quiet, and starting to apply some of his Ki into his blade knowing full well, that a direct Ki blast wouldn't slow the creature down no matter what he did. Raising the blade above his head, he waited until the Juggernaut was about twenty yards. The blade started to crackle with black electricity as Ranma bought the blade down and unleashed the blast into the soil creating a huge trench in the ground. Kharn tried to stop the Juggernaut but crashed into the massive ditch, sending him flying and rolling across the ground.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Kharn snarled and pointed his plasma pistol at Ranma but realized that the weapon was leaking plasma. Cursing his luck, he threw the weapon away and got up to his feet.

"LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO DO IT THE HARD WAY!" He then drew a massive writhing sword from the scabbard across his back. Ranma remained impassive as the ogre sized champion of Khorne stomped towards him, angry and pissed. His sword and Gorechild in both of his hands, he glared at him with an eternal rage, intending to have his head on his trophy rack.

Ranma launched himself at Kharn with equal pace and fury, the NekoKen rune sword in his hand scything towards the champion of Khorne with a screech. Kharn parried the blade downward with his axe while thrusting his black sword into him. Ranma took two swift steps to the left without thinking avoiding being skewed by Kharn and brought up his own sword to block his second strike with his axe. Gorechild stuck sparks from Ranma's rune sword as he parried the blow, swiftly riposting with a thrust to the armored gut of Kharn. The sword pieced the ancient chaos armour with ease and into flesh. Kharn let out a howl of pain and retaliated by giving him a brutal headbutt. Ranma shook his head and threw himself backwards with more urgency than before when Kharn delivered an overhead chop with his Gorechild that would have cleaved him from head to groin.

Kharn saw his chance and rushed forward, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" he bellowed unleashing a fury of blows and strikes. His eyes turning blood red as he went into his infamous blood fury of Khorne.

Ranma was slowly took a few steps back by Kharn's berserk fury as he tried to find gaps in Kharn's almost impossible defenses. 'I must disarm him,' Ranma thought, he was having difficulties in trying to parry Kharn's furious assault.

Deciding that he had enough of playing on the defensive, Ranma launched himself at Khorne champion, his NekoKen blade transforming into a two handed sword instantly as he swung his edge in a massive arc. Kharn raised his sword to try to parry the strike, but such was the force of the blow that Kharn's blade was shattered into pieces. Unfazed, he snarled and threw the remnants of his weapon to the ground and gripped his Gorechild and swung his axe trying to cleave Ranma into two but without avail, as Kharn was slower than the Primarch, what was dodging and ducking between swings. Ranma lashed out with his sword, parrying the axe before twisting the sword to avoid the second strike. For what seemed like an eternity the two exchanged blows, weapons ringing relentlessly together, Kharn was showing no sign of fatigue or giving up, his blood fury keeping him going despite the numerous scores of cuts and slashes.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" over a thousand punches were thrown into Kharn's face as he stumbled back.

Suddenly Ranma danger senses warned of an immediate danger behind him, instinctually leapt over Kharn, and back kicked him in the head. Kharn stumbled forwards and looked up to see . . .

"Not again!" Kharn cried out as his Juggernaut smashed into him, sending him crashing into a building with tremendous force.

"I will have your head!" Kharn exclaimed as he was flung across.

'That must have hurt,' Ranma thought and then saw the building that he went through suddenly collapsed on top of him due to structural damage, 'That guy doesn't get a break does he, oh well . . . uh oh!' Ranma immediately dived to his right as the Juggernaut rushed past him.

Ranma was in defensive stance and quickly spun his sword and sheathed the blade within its protective scabbard; a look of pure concentration appeared on Ranma's face. A Ki purple blade appeared between his hands.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that!" Ranma taunted the Daemon Juggernaut.

The daemon snarled, revealing its brass teeth and with a bestial roar, the daemon charged.

"Sai Dai Kyü Kijin Rai . . . Oh crap!" A sudden explosion threw him off his feet and ruined his aim with his Ki blade. He then watches helplessly at the Ki blade, missing the Juggernaut completely as the brass hellish creature started to gather speed for the charge.

Ranma braced himself for the impact, as he was expecting a world of pain in the next second. Suddenly he felt two clawed hands grab him by his shoulder and lifting him high into the sky, narrowly avoiding being smashed right across Nerima district. The Juggernaut of Khorne glanced up and roared out in frustration as he saw his victim carried off by a winged Angel. Ranma looked up to see who had saved him, who had similar wings like Sanguinius but his aura was slightly less powerful than he was. Judging by his aura, he could tell that he was a formidable opponent to face and hoped that he would not have to fight him,

"I suppose you're one of Sanguinius friends, right?" Ranma inquired casually, looking down to see that he was taking him over the Daemon hordes.

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Of course Ranma Saotome, otherwise I would've have dropped you by now and fallen to your death if I was your enemy."

"Somehow I doubt that." Ranma muttered under his breath. "You seem to know who I am, mind telling me who you are?"

"Saffron, Lord of the Phoenix tribe." He answered. "How come you don't have wings like your brother, Sanguinius?"

"Beats me, all I know that we are directly related to each on a genetic scale. Where are you taking me?" Ranma asked but was having a dreading feeling on where he was taking.

"Oh you will soon find out." Saffron grinned as he pointed out the target that Sanguinius told him to destroy if they had any chance of winning this battle. The Chaos Gate was directly ahead, radiating pure warp energy out as hordes of Daemon reinforcement emerged out of the portal.

"Hang on now, this going to be a rough ride!" Saffron then swooped down at incredible speed, dodging various magical blasts as he headed towards the sources of the daemon forces.

Ranma tried to help by firing a couple of Ki fireballs at the most threatening targets. Both Ranma and Sanguinius landed in the midst of the Daemon hordes and fifty yards from the huge Chaos Gate.

"RANMA DESTROY IT NOW!" Saffron shouted fending off a couple of Bloodletters daemons giving him some time to destroy the chaos icon. Using his Kinjakan, a weapon capable of giving off intense heat, he fried the nearby Daemons who were trying to get past the Leader of the Phoenix tribe.

"But . . ." Ranma said, seeing Saffron was having difficulties dealing with a pair of bloodhounds while at the same time was trying to avoid being skewed by the Bloodletter's rune swords.

"Go NOW or everything we have fought for will be in vain!" Saffron shouted, snapping the neck of a bloodhound like a twig and threw the body at the daemon hordes.

Saffron then leapt into the sky; his wings outstretched fully as Ki energy started to crackle between his hands. He started to chant a few quiet words before throwing three huge fireballs at the Daemons and continued to repeat it as much as possible drawing the Daemons attention from Ranma as he rushed towards the Daemon altar. Ranma rushed forward up the few stone steps, his sword drawn as he leapt, swirled and ducked under various blades and claws towards the Daemonic arcane device that was maintaining a stable link between the material and the immaterial warp allowing the Daemons easy access.

Ranma swung his powerful weapon in a wide arc removing both the arms and half the head of one of the Daemons. Seeing that he cleared the last of the Daemons that blocked his path to the daemonic warp crystal in the stone dais altar. Sensing the evil and chaos it was emitting, Ranma correctly guessed that this was the control that was keeping the gate open. Ranma raised his blade into the air and was about bring it down with tremendous force onto the device.

"It's now or never!" Ranma exclaimed, as the final sequences on the dais that was about to appear in the next thirty seconds. It would secure the warp tunnel between the Eye of Terror and the mortal realm and would bring the coming darkness to Nerima.

Ranma suddenly reeled back, a bolt of intense, raw emotional energy what seemed to rip through him and twist his guts. As Ranma staggered back, as the memories of the NekoKen training began to flood his mind and the fear and pain of that night began to devour his resolve and courage, and felt again like a tiny child curled in fear. An imaginary feline creature began to rake at his soul and mind. Ranma, what was unprepared for such an intense and devastating mental attack, fell to his knees, just yards away from his objective. The warp crystal was radiating a vivid and swirling color as it continued to prevent him from destroying the crystal. Ranma was unable to shake off the psychic attack when something rang in his mind like someone was calling at him. Barely opening his left eye, he glanced down at the source of the voice that seemed to be very familiar but could not for the life of him, place the source of the voice. The crystal pendant that hung around Ranma's neck began to hum loudly. Ranma was about to lose consciousness . . .

-Flashback-

One week ago . . . near the lake outside the Masaki household.

The meeting with Tsunami had proven to be very successful and a close bond between them had begun. Ranma had correctly guessed that she was a divine being but did not know that she was the Goddess of Life and the patron deity of the Juraians. After spending a few hours talking to Tsunami, he realized that it was time to go before Cypher came looking for him, who knows he might react to the shimmering figure of Tsunami.

"Ranma, before you go, please accept this as a token of our new friendship." Tsunami asked as a small necklace containing a blue crystal pendant materialized in her hand. Ranma was surprised and to be honest, and very relieved and happy that she considered him a friend even thought they have just met. No one in his life, with the exception of Ukyo Kounji, Tenchi Masaki and Cypher had acknowledged him as a friend

"Thanks, Tsunami." Ranma bowed politely as she gave him the pendant.

"Remember Ranma, always believe in yourself and never doubt what you are truly capable of. " Tsunami smiled and winked before she slowly disappeared in a gust of flower petals.

Ranma glanced down at the crystal pendant. He quickly pocketed it and began to make his way back to the Masaki shrine, noticing the blue hair girl, Sasami and Ry-Ohki waiting near the entrance for him, as he got closer.

-End of Flashback-

Ranma opened his eyes and stared at the cursed warp crystal, he sensed the Daemons were rushing up behind him to cut him down meanwhile he was defenceless. Ranma remembered the words and held his hand against his chest to feel the glowing pendant. The fear inducing attack that had incapacitated for a while there was broken by Tsunami's kind words, which pierced the shadowy nightmares like a beacon of light. He rose to his feet, fighting against the fear inducing and overwhelming psychic attack, conjuring within him every ounce of strength and resolve. Ranma held the jewelled pommel of his NekoKen sword in both hands and gritted his teeth.

Staggering steps slowly become a strong stride once again. His body trembling with the effort of concentration as he hurls the last of his mental reserves into the rune sword. Ranma took a final step and bought his sword down with a tremendous force.

The moment he smashed the chaos icon with his NekoKen Sword, there was a blinding flash and a deafening implosion, which knocked everyone off their feet including Saffron and Sanguinius at the sudden shockwave. The implosion was followed for a whirlwind of air and loose rock into its whirling core, a powerful vacuum sucking everything into its vortex. Ranma held onto a lamppost while he watched the daemons of the warp helplessly sucked up into the vortex and looked around to see his friends also were doing the same as him, holding onto dear lives. The vortex continues to whirl but it grows smaller as its collapsing power fades.

It shrinks and shrinks until, with a final crack, collapsed from sight . . .

What was followed by a tremendous shock wave then a brilliant flash, bright as a nova class star . . .

Location: Tendo Dojo

Kasumi Tendo bought her Katana back to the guard position as the loathsome creature surged forwards, their shrieks both terrifying and pitiful. Adjusting her grip on her sword and with a quick side step to the right, she slashed her Katana through the first Daemonette, ichor and pus jetting from its soft body as the blade easily though its flesh. She stabbed another, followed by a reverse clean stroke, disemboweling the creature. Kasumi screamed in pain as she felt hot pain lance through her. She staggered back as blood started to pour from her arm; her dress was stained with her blood and those she had killed. She knew they were simply too many of them as the leading Daemonette approached with a sinister smile and raising her claw to finish the mortal woman off.

She immediately took three quick steps to her left as the Daemonette overconfidently missed by an inch, slashing through her dress sleeves. How she managed to evade such an attack at such speed was a mystery as she gathered her wits and swept her Katana low, the blade slicing through the creature inner organs with a sickening sound. Breathing heavily, the other Daemonettes were circling around her, like panthers waiting to attack a wounded animal.

Kasumi Tendo eyed each of the repulsive creatures as she raised her Katana in a defensive stance, knowing that it would take something special to get her out of this situation. She had hoped that Ranma was still here as he had a habit of saving her sister every single time but he had been gone missing for sometime now. She pushed the thought back as the Daemon to her right, charged towards her

Rather than step back, Kasumi changed her strategy and ducked low underneath the daemon's swipe. She immediately switched her Katana with her Wakizashi, which was slightly shorter but allowed more movement in close combat. The momentum of the Daemonette's charge prevented the creature from changing its direction as Kasumi spin around inside the daemon's guard and drove her Wakizashi with all of her strength and into its black heart. The Daemonette spasm, dark ichor bursting from its throat as Kasumi twisted the knife in the wound and plunged it home again.

Kasumi wretched her mother's sword from the dissolving corpse and collapsed to her knees as the Daemonettes began to close the circle, having enough playtime and to finished her off now. Kasumi closed her eye and bowed her head in defeat as she felt her strength leaving her due to her injuries sustained. At least she had taken some of her unwanted guest with her before she was to be killed.

"Children! That's enough play! Back to Business!" A seductive but sinister voice was heard.

Kasumi waited for a few moments and when nothing happened, she raised her head. All the Daemonettes were not moving but she could see the hatred in their eyes. The Daemonettes as one suddenly took a step back and the ones that were directly in front of her took a step back allowing someone to enter. Kasumi brushed back her hair for a better look, her hand resting on the hilt of her Wakizashi.

Dazed, Kasumi looked up and saw a blond haired man over her. There was a sense of familiarity, like she had met him before. She tried desperately to remember who he was, despite her wounds and it wasn't until she made contact with his eyes that she knew . . .

"It's you! Why are you doing this!" Kasumi said accusingly in threatening tone that would shock anyone who knew her.

The man smiled revealing a row of perfect teeth. "Ah, you remember me . . . that's good because it will be the last name you will ever hear."

The man took a few steps towards her and grinned. His appearance suddenly changes to the foreign businessman and then back to his normal form. "As you can see, Kaften Hadona is not my real name. You may call me N'Kari, Daemon Prince of Slaanesh."

Kasumi slowly rose to her feet to facing him and . . .

SLAP!

The man's cheek was red from Kasumi's slap. He seemed to be unconcerned by her attack and looked down his chest. Kasumi glared at N'Kari with hatred, for everything that had happened. The Wakizashi blade was completely imbedded in his chest.

"Hmm . . . that wasn't really nice, was it," N'Kari sighed and pointed his glowing index finger towards her. "You cannot kill me with such primitive weapons, Kasumi Tendo."

Kasumi looked in horror, as the last thing she saw was brilliant flash.

"Slaanesh FORCE BOLT!"

Kasumi was flung across the Dojo floor and slammed against the wall. She immediately lost consciousness on impact and slid down, landing a crumple pile. The Wakizashi fell from her hand.

N'Kari smirked and swiftly turn to walk out.

"Take her!" said N'Kari. The Daemonettes obeyed his command and started to move towards her.

'This one is very strong . . . that's about it,' thought N'Kari. Also the thought of torturing and hearing her suffering from the girl was beginning to turn him on . . . after her purpose has been served,

Hours later . . .

When at last the fury of battle has passed Ranma look down and saw the lifeless corpses of the Daemons who mortal bond with the material word was shattered with the destruction of the ancient device that bind the two worlds together. Unbelievably, in the face of such overwhelming odds, they have triumphed. Exhausted by the effort of the ordeal, Ranma drop to his knees, panting heavily. Weakly lifting his head, he could see the NekoKen sword deeply imbedded into the stone altar. Ranma felt a gentle breeze on his face as the Phoenix leader arrived and approached him cautiously.

"It seems I have deeply underestimated you, Ranma," Saffron said to him. He seemed to have suffered little injuries from what Ranma could tell despite the overwhelming odds stacked against them. Saffron studied the exhausted Primarch according to Lord Sanguinius and lowered his Kinjakan in a friendly gesture.

Ranma looked up and raised a curious eyebrow, "A lot of guys like you often do. So what else is new."

"Not many people like you would defy the dark forces of a God." Saffron countered sharply.

Ranma shrugged and was feeling a little better; his natural healing skills were beginning to loosen the discomfort he was feeling. Rising to his feet, Saffron watched as he moved towards his sword and with one quick movement of the wrist, Ranma smoothly lifted the sword and spun the NekoKen blade, sheathing it back within it's protective scabbard, only to be drawn again when the situation called for it. Ranma mentally commanded it to return back to its storage sub pocket using an advance and heavily modified version of Mousse hidden weapon technique.

'Interesting,' Saffron thought and took a step back to make room between himself and Ranma. "We will meet again, Ranma Saotome."

Saffron leapt toward the sky as he headed south. Hopefully the battle there was settled and also to check on his commander in charge, Kiima.

"Sooner than you think, Saffron," Ranma whispered and watched the soaring Phoenix head into the clouds.

Rubbing his right shoulder that he had managed to dislocate during the fighting, he started to apply some of his Chi healing skills to numb the pain and to relax his muscles. He took the time to survey the total destruction and most important the final cost. The Chaos Gate had completely disappeared from existence and there was little left that remained except for the granite dais altar. The Daemon forces had been putting up swift resistance for the Blood Angels and the Japanese Self Defense force but without the Chaos sustaining their physical bodies with constant raw energy from the warp. They had begun to fade away, huge groups of nightmarish beasts and creatures were disappearing by the hour, lifting the pressure on the defending forces.

The Blood Angels fell back in good order to the Thunderhawk Gunship, reading to transport the wounded and dead back to the _Angel of Death_. Most of the Khorne Berzerkers and Thousand Sons Marines were nowhere in sight as only death and destruction was left in their wake. Speaking of the Khorne Berzerkers, Ranma wondered if this was the last time he would be seeing Kharn . . .

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" Kharn roared out loud.

"SKULLS FOR KHORNE!" chanted his followers.

Kharn and a small band of Khorne Berzerkers that were still loyal to him had left vicinity of Nerima and were heading towards fresh killing fields in which to slaughter in the name of Khorne.

'This is not a retreat, this is just a opportunity.' Kharn thought as he decided to screw M'Kachan orders. Like he said before, no one would order him about like a servant especially from a Tzeentch puppet.

Kharn had a manic grin beneath his helmet. Gorechild still tightly gripped in his hands.

"FOR KHORNE!"

Most of Nerima commercial and industrial areas were laid to waste during the aftermath of which would be the first of many battles with the forces of Chaos. Difficult times lay ahead for Ranma and his friends. Although they had evacuated most of the civilians from the district, it would never feel the same again. Feeling a little tired; he sat down on the roof of the car and looked up to see the sky was returning to its normal shade. Looking over to his right in the distance, he could see the clean up operation had started after the Japanese military have given the all clear to allow aid workers into Nerima. Ranma felt his heart sank at the sight of the body bags laid across the street to be identified by their families.

Ranma got slightly more depressed at the images he was seeing and was about to get up when he felt yet another strong breeze of air rushed beneath him. Thinking it was Saffron; Ranma turned around and looked up at the tall powerful figure of the Primarch of the Blood Angels.

A knowing smile ran across his face and took a few steps towards Ranma. The pigtailed Primarch looked up at him for a few seconds before nodded at his silent request. Sanguinius sat down beside him and two looked like they have been through hell and back.

There was a moment of peaceful silence that came between them.

"No one blames you for this Ranma. This isn't your fault," said Sanguinius. "You have done more than anyone could have expected from you."

Ranma was silent as Sanguinius continued to speak and just stared out at the scenery of what was left of Nerima. "It was bound to happen, fortunately you and your brave friends were there to prevent this from turning into a mass slaughter for their Dark Gods.

Sanguinius silently signaled to Captain Garus and his Honour Guard to leave them alone for awhile.

Ranma was silent for a few moments before he looked up at Sanguinius. "Shouldn't a martial artist suppose to . . ." He began to talk about the role and duty of a martial artist.

Sanguinius had a feeling of what Ranma was trying to say. "Don't give me that concept about a martial artist should protect the weak and the defenseless, that the biggest load of nonsense I have ever heard." He interrupted, shaking his head.

"Everyone has a choice to fight or to run, and besides you can't protect everyone, the only people that you should have top priority over are the people you care and love first, the rest comes second. That's life so face it. Those who try to hurt those you care must be slain without remorse or emotion, which you did and have succeeded where others would have faltered. It is as simple as that."

"But still . . ." Ranma said, still unconvinced about the feeling he was having deep inside. Sanguinius stopped him.

Sanguinius then fixed Ranma with his piercing glaze looking deep into his grayish blue eyes. "I have one question to ask which I want your best and honest answer, do you know who you are?" he asked,

"Of course." Ranma hastily replied at his question, "I'm the best martial artist in my generation and . . . why are you shaking your head?" Ranma inquired.

"You are much more than a martial artist, Ranma. You and I were created after centuries of genetic research, in an attempt at genetic restructuring with the aim of creating godlike creatures. The Dark Gods of Chaos were scared of the fact that a mortal could rise to a level that could match them at their own league."

"So how come, I don't look like you?" Ranma asked. "Am I supposed to the runt of the group?"

Sanguinius shook his head. "Ranma, you are a Primarch, what you lack in physical appearance, you make up with your skills and intelligence kinda like the Primarch of the Alpha legion, Alpharius. We were all scattered across the universe, bought in completely different environments and surrounding. Some were good and some were . . . err . . . not satisfactory. I do not know why you were bought up on this world or taken to this universe but I suspect that the Emperor was involved in this. Given the fact that you are half human and Primarch, you do possess the best qualities of both genes that we sometimes lack in ourselves. The secret project of creating the Primarchs was perfected across centuries of research and development but it was not perfect as the Emperor intended. When the Chaos Gods' evil and corruption was instilled in some of the infant Primarchs it wasn't until Horus Heresy did they show their true colors." Sanguinius informed Ranma.

"So he just abandoned me here on this world, is that what you are telling me?" Ranma demanded. Sanguinius gestured to Ranma to calm down.

"It was out of his control. I suspect that being raised on this world meant the Emperor was unable to find you but it did mean that the Chaos Gods were unable to extend effectively their influence despite their numerous attempts to do so. Perhaps it was good that you were raised on a world where they still have honorable morals and beliefs that the world of Man in our universe has forgotten, I notice that you have been taught well despite your harsh upbringing." The Blood Angel Primarch suggested.

Ranma nodded for Sanguinius to continue.

"Listen to me, Ranma. We were created for a purpose and although we do not know what fate and destiny have planned for us, we can only take a step at a time but with each step, we are a step closer to our true path of destiny. I had thought that my destiny would be at Horus Heresy and my life would come to an end." Sanguinius slightly winced at his memories. "The Emperor managed to save me in time and he said before he was encased in the life sustaining throne that it wasn't my time yet to die but his time to make the ultimate sacrifice. Your actions have already set you on your path of destiny; there is no turning back because you already made your decision."

"I see . . . I'm beginning to understand what you are saying, it's not everyday someone would find themselves battling it out against the minions of the four dark Gods from another dimension then again . . . trouble seems to follow me wherever I go." Ranma sighed, as he felt uncomfortable with the feeling he was getting deep inside his very soul.

Sanguinius noticed the depressed look on Ranma face and tried to lift his spirits, "You are not alone in this war, and you have some fine friends and allies that would gladly aid you in this struggle. I'm going to be with you at every step in this war," a small smile appeared on his face.

Ranma lifted his head and stared at Sanguinius for a moment, "Thanks, brother."

"Still it doesn't feel right," Ranma complained.

"You will never be rid of that feeling, brother," Sanguinius replied. "You'll get used to it eventually; we all do if we are to survive what the future has for us."

"I suppose so," grumbled Ranma, as he felt slightly reassured by the Primarch of the Blood Angels.

"Come with me, there are people waiting to see you, let's not keep them waiting any longer." Sanguinius said as he rested his hand on the pommel of his powersword and clenched his fist over its golden skull. With the invasion halted for now, the Primarch scoured the battlefield for one last time before turned on his heels and together he and Ranma walked south where a large group of friends and allies waited.

As Ranma got closer towards the group, a small smile ran across his face. Tenchi, Katsuhito and Ayeka were waving at him whilst Ryoga and Cypher were there, after be checked over by the Blood Angel Priest. Washu smiled as the giant spaceship Ry-Ohki hovered behind the group ready to take them home.

Captain Garus and Damson approached their Primarch and quickly reported that there were still pockets of resistance but weren't a serious threat. Also there was no sighting of the Daemon Princes, M'Kachan or Angron. Most of the traitorous Space Marines had either retreated or scattered throughout Japan.

"Continue with the purging of the traitors, take the wounded and dead. We shall not leave our fallen on this planet." Sanguinius ordered.

"It shall be done, Lord Sanguinius." Captain Garus and Damson said at the same time.

Meanwhile Sasami beamed down from the ship and instantly ran towards Ranma with a joyful smile and open arms. Ranma's smile brightened even more as he remembered Sanguinius' words of advice and slowly made his way towards them.

"RANMA!" Sasami shouted joyfully.

Ranma bent down as she jumped into his arms, to hug him as tight as possible. Ranma slowly wrapped his arms around Sasami and relaxed in her embrace. Cypher and Ryoga really looked like they had been through hell and back. Both of them looked to see if there were any of Ranma's usual fiancées or rivals around as this would be an appropriate time for them to arrive. Tenchi and Katsuhito smiled at the heart-warming sight. Katsuhito suddenly realized that if Ranma were to take Sasami as his fiancée, he would be second in line for the Juraian throne and wondered about the implications of this. Ayeka simply watched while glancing over to Tenchi for a brief moment. Washu on the other hand was thinking quite the opposite to the rest of the gang.

'This is going to be interesting,' thought Washu, a spark in her eyes of the things she might do.

Cypher walked over to Ranma and placed a hand over his shoulder. Ranma looked up toward him, "This is going to get worse, isn't it?" he asked as a flood of thoughts filled his mind of the future that was in store for him.

Cypher nodded but quickly decided to say something so that it would not spoil the moment.

"Yes, Ranma. I'm afraid that this is the beginning of things to come BUT if we are united and work as a one, we can overcome anything that the Dark Gods of Chaos may throw at us."

"Thanks, Cypher." Ranma said, standing up while Sasami held onto his arm tightly.

"For what?"

"Nothing." Ranma shrugged and noticed something out of the ordinary amongst the ruins. "Shouldn't you release them by now?" he said pointed towards the two Sailor Senshi still trapped in the blue stasis field.

Cypher shrugged, "Maybe later . . . "

Location: Eye of Terror

Nemesis Citadel . . .

"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning," said a powerful Daemon Prince of Slaanesh as he watched the numberless mass of minions of the Dark Gods roaming around the citadel. Although the sky was pitch black and planet was engulfed in veil of darkness, the Daemon Prince could see quite perfectly what was happening. His daemonic visage could easily pick out the smallest details on the horizon.

The Daemon Prince's body was bedecked with numerous gorgeous jewels and crystals. The delicate colored silks overlay his hideous form as the Daemon stared out in the darkness. His bestial horned head turned slightly into the main chamber which was circular, lit by blue flame torches round the walls, with the Rune of Chaos laid into the ceiling and floor of the chamber in polished black granite. In the centre was a vast long table made from the same granite.

"Sometimes I wish that the end would come," the Daemon Prince whispered as he watched a huge monstrous figure pacing up and down the length of the chamber. He was cladded in full brass armour that was underneath his mutated and twisted power armour that had been merged together with his skin as one. His body was covered with spikes and daemonic sigils. A pair of stained axes hung around his waist along with his barbed chains.

"Where is that back-stabbing! No good for nothing, traitorous Prince of Tzeentch!" Angron exclaimed and slammed his massive fist down on the black granite table with tremendous force. His attention slowly looked up towards the general direction of the Daemon Prince of Slaanesh.

"And what are you smiling about, N'Kari!" demanded Angron.

"Nothing that concerns you, Angron." The Daemon Prince smiled in a sinister kind of way but not the type that M'Kachan would use.

Angron glared at the jeweled freak for a few seconds. 'You're up to something?' he thought before turning back to the issue that he had been fuming about.

"M'Kachan better have a damn good reason why we were forced to retreat!" Angron yelled out again, victory was within his grasp, only to be snatched away by the Daemon Prince in question. N'Kari sighed and turned his attention back to the dark landscape.

"If he doesn't have a good reason, Khorne help me! For when I am done with him, it will make Slaanesh himself wince at the sight of the things I'm going to inflict on him!"

N'Kari snorted at Angron's ranting, "Yeah right."

Behind the ranting Daemon Prince was Jadeite in his human form. The insignia of the Blood God, Khorne gifted him the ability to change back. Nothing much had changed on the outside since his pledge to Khorne, but it someone was to look directly into his eyes, the swirling blood thirst and madness was barely kept in check by the sheer willpower. He was leaning against a wall; arms crossed across his chest, and watched with amusement his new master, who was letting off some frustration and stress. One thing that Jadeite had learnt from an early age when he worked under Queen Beryl was to never being anywhere nears her when she got really angry or frustrated, but always within listening distance if she wanted anything. This was a delicate balance, which Jadeite and Neflyte had refined into an art, among their varied abilities to preserve their skins.

This paid off when Angron earlier had taken some of his frustration on the nearest thing, which could have been Jadeite. Luckily, the blond haired general was able to react quickly and used his cunning to avoid any serious beating from him, by directing his rage into a couple of flamers of Tzeentch that were lurking around. What Angron actually did to them was too disgusting to describe, as he vented his fury over the daemons of Tzeentch; it was not a pretty picture.

N'Kari entered the room, and following him was Neflyte, with a pair of girls.

Jadeite's jaw dropped in a mixture of surprise and extreme envy, "I can't believe what I am seeing, why that lucky bastard!" He thought when he noticed Neflyte's companions. He could see their smooth pale silk skin; they're exotic but strangely beautiful appearance, its playful feline eyes and purple lips and finally its razor sharp claws . . .

'WAIT A MINUTE! RAZOR SHARP CLAWS?' Jadeite thought and realized that Neflyte's companions were not ordinary girls but Daemonettes of Slaanesh, extremely beautiful but also deadly.

Jadeite walked up Neflyte slowly and waved to get his attention. Neflyte nodded and whispered something into their ear in daemon tongue, which they seemed to understand him as they giggled, and kissed him on the cheek before of leaving him.

"Err . . . Neflyte you do know they aren't human and are creatures of the warp that are created for only one purpose which is to kill?"

Neflyte had a glazed look and a funny smile painted on his face as he said. "Yeah, I know . . . but they CERTAINLY know how to pleasure a guy like me!"

Jadeite facefaulted quite loudly, which snapped Neflyte out of his daydreaming state of mind. Neflyte looked down and wondered why his friend's face was planted in the ground as he helped him to get up.

"Err . . . are you okay, Jadeite?" he asked.

'I know what Neflyte had some weird fetishes, but this is ridiculous!' was the thought what passed for Jadeite's head as he accepted the other general's help.

N'Kari was listening quietly and calmly at Angron's outbursts and frustrations. He decided to intervene to avoid the Daemon Primarch from leveling this citadel brick by brick.

"Angron, I might not know why M'Kachan did what he did, but I'm sure that he has a good explanation for his actions. You do know that although I do not like him THAT much, he is a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. They will never do anything without a good reason, it's not in their nature, you on the other hand . . ." N'Kari answered, after the Daemon Primarch made a pause in his rant.

Angron calmed down a little at his reasoning, "If he had just given me more time, I would've have victory within my grasp! AND WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO READ MY MIND!" exclaimed Angron and in a flash of movement threw an axe at him.

N'Kari's daemonic foresight told him what was he about to do and calmly raised his right hand up, stopping the axe's edge just inches from his neck. "Heh, sorry, can't avoid myself," he replied and started to twirl the axe between his long sharp fingers at a incredible speed before throwing it back to him with deadly accuracy.

"This belongs to you, catch!"

Angron caught the axe with minimal effort and placed it down on the table as he paced up and down the vast chamber waiting for a certain Daemon Prince of Tzeentch to arrive. His double-headed axe of Khorne was resting beside the wall, the blood of countless victims still staining the blade.

"Angron, do you know why M'Kachan decided to take specific female prisoners?" N'Kari asked as he had seen who was being kept in their dungeons.

"No, I don't know why, he just told me to tell you that if you try to go within a hundred feet near them . . . he's going to have your head on a silver plate. Also your body fed to the creatures of the warp and your soul placed in a small glass jar and…"

"Yes, yes I think I got the point." N'Kari sighed, as those prisoners were quite tasty and was disappointed that he could not have fun with them.

Just then, M'Kachan materialized into the room, a small smirk on his face as he strides across the chamber, ignoring Angron's glare of death and the bemused look on N'Kari's face. He slowly pulled up his chair bearing the symbol of Tzeentch and started to read some of the magical transcripts given to him by a small pink Horror who retreated away into the shadows. He then placed his staff beside his chair and resumed his reading as if nothing had happened.

N'Kari took a few steps back and remained quiet while he watch the following events between M'Kachan and Angron knowing that a small spark could led to the whole citadel being blown up, judging by Angron battle aura. Jadeite and Neflyte were wise enough to follow N'Kari action and they slowly back away against the further wall. Angron slowly stalked towards the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, his knuckles turning whiter by the second around the handle of his axe of Khorne, using all of his willpower to refrain himself from taking out M'Kachan right here and right now.

"M'Kachan, is there anything you wanted to tell us? Perhaps about the battle or why you ordered our entire daemon forces to retreat?" Angron asked, trying to keep the bitterness and hatred out of it.

M'Kachan peered over his transcripts, "Can't think about anything to say. Is there, something bothering you?" He replied innocently.

That was the final straw for Angron and swiftly smashed the table in pieces with one powerful smash with his axe of Khorne, "why yes, and there is something bothering me!" Angron leaned forwards and spitted his answer into the Daemon Prince face. N'Kari was laughing quietly behind him.

M'Kachan blinked and slowly wiped the spit off his face, "There no need for that, you just destroyed my favorite table, you owe me now a new one." Angron got even more frustrated and angry, "So what's on your mind?" M'Kachan asked, retaining a calm and relaxed expression.

"Why did you order us to retreat? We could have destroyed them all!" Angron shouted.

M'Kachan slowly rose from his chair and snapped his fingers. Two daemons entered the room carrying something between them, what was covered under a purple veil.

"We needed all our forces back to the realm to prepare for the next stage of the invasion. We cannot wait for our mortal pawn to give us the Negaverse's energy. Tzeentch and the other Dark Gods have merged recently a proportion of their powers, in the form of a powerful gift. We can now proceed to the next stage of our master plan." M'Kachan explained and approached to the object, pulling its purple veil off.

Angron calmed down, "Have you killed her yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Can't you say simply what he messed up big time; is it really necessary to put a whole lot of spin on this?" N'Kari said.

M'Kachan glared at N'Kari for a moment before he shook his head at Angron.

"My master Tzeentch has changed his mind and spared her life for reasons unknown to me for now. She's currently held in one of our rooms, under specific orders that she is not to be touched or harmed in any way."

"Why? Her usefulness has expired so . . . why keep her alive?" Angron asked, admiring the powers contained within the crystal sphere.

"I will not question my master's plans or motives. Everything will fall into its place and we shall be victorious as he has predicted, nothing can stop us now," M'Kachan replied.

"Yeah right, talk about being overconfident," Angron mumbled quietly.

"What did you say, Angron? I didn't quite hear that?" hissed M'Kachan, his Tzeentch staff appearing his hand, fully charged to blast the Daemon Primarch of Khorne for his insolence against the Chaos God of Fire.

"Yeah, you heard me, what are you going to do with that puny stick?" Angron snapped back.

N'Kari, Jadeite and Neflyte sighed as they guessed the obvious response of the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch to Angron's sarcastic remark . . .

M'Kachan unleashed a force bolt that sent the Daemon Primarch through every single wall in the citadel and continued to carry him for quite awhile.

N'Kari gave a questioning look at M'Kachan's act.

"He will be back." M'Kachan simply said in his mysterious and all-knowing way. He then picked up the black glass sphere and stared at the energies contained inside.

"Soon the people of Earth will feel the true wrath of chaos and tremble in fear of its name. Ranma Saotome, you may have won a minor victory here . . . But you're far from winning this war."

TBC . . .

Author Note: Well then . . . this concludes the battle in Juuban and Nerima. Nothing much to say but thanks a lot to those who took the time to write a review or email to me, I appreciate the support. Sorry for taking so long it was mainly because of real life and study. Next chapter would be the start of Tzeentch's second stage of the invasion.

Character Profile: Sanguinius – Primarch of the Blood Angels

Sanguinius came to land on the second moon of Baal, there the infant Primarch was found by one of the wandering tribes of humans who called themselves the Folk of pure Blood, or simply, the Blood. Sanguinius life nearly came to an end there and then, for the touch of Chaos had changed him. Tiny vestigial wings, like those of an angel, emerged from his back. Many were those who wanted to kill the child as a mutant, while others wanted to spare the boy, for in every other way, he was as perfect a child as ever seen.

Eventually humanity prevailed and the child was spared.

Sanguinius grew quickly and learned everything his parents could teach him. After three weeks he was as large as a three-year-old child, and could walk. As he grew his wings grew also, changing into mighty pinions that could bare him aloft on the desert air. By this time he was one year old, he looked and acted like a man in his youthful prime. He could walk without a rad-suit in the poison desert, and could shatter mighty boulders with a single blow.

Like the other Primarchs. Sanguinius grew at an incredible rate, and his wings grew also. The feathers were as white and pure as a swan's. But as strong as those of the Imperial Eagle itself. His wings ultimately became mighty pinions that could bear him aloft through the scorching desert air, the inspiring awe and devotion from the lesser beings of Baal.

Others among the Primarchs are said to have fought against the Emperor when they first met but this was not the case with Sanguinius. He immediately recognized the Emperor for who he was and bent his knee before the Lord of Mankind. The Emperor raised him up and looked upon his people and saw they were fair and noble. The best of the warriors were to become Space Marines using the gene-seed extracted from Sanguinius; the rest were to defend mankind's birthright upon Baal Secundus.  
  
Thus were born the Blood Angels, among the chapters of the first founding. They joined the Emperor's fleet and sailed across the Sea of Stars to participate in the Great Crusade

Source (Index Astartes 2003)

Important Note: It was known that Sanguinius was gifted with foretelling, able to see visions of what lay ahead and that he knew full he was going to his doom when he confronted the Warmaster Horus during Horus Heresy. The most important change is that Sanguinius **survived** the battle against Horus but only just barely. Unfortunately because of the terrible psychic battle, the cost was high and terrible that the black rage was instilled in all the warriors of the Blood Angels legion.

SDF – Self Defense Force (Japanese)

A lot of thanks to Holy Knight and Random Tasking for proof reading this chapter . . . cheers!

And . . . please, stop pointing those weapons at me especially you with the longsword.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism.

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.

Please transmit all encoded comments to: pnmontyhotmail.com

Version 1.0 08/07/03

Version 2.0 07/06/04


	22. 20 Mon Keigh

**Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo 'Ry-Ohki' belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

By Montymouse

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Speech

**Chapter Twenty – Mon Keigh**

**XXXXX**

"I do not believe in a fate that falls on Mon Keigh however they act; but I do believe in a fate that falls on them unless they act."   
Quote – Eldar Farseer (Unknown)

**XXXXX**

**In the darkest voids of space . . .**

The Ulthwé Craftworld resembled an ornate coral like cathedral with the dimension of a major moon, through horizontal, not globular. Embellishing its surface, like gems studding a serrated golden shield were many domes. Only a few of them were alight with a ghostly light.

A graceful and elegant tall warrior cladded in shining black armour with a flowing bone coloured cloak stepped out from the shadows. The warrior was making his way towards the shimmering pale light in the centre of the ancient circular chamber. Floating transparent crystals and runic talismans lined the walls with a pale glow. Everything in the chamber slowly lit up as the slim warrior headed towards the centre appearing to be sliding across the perfectly smooth floor. The warrior paused for a second or so as the energy field around the circle of light was lowered before continuing on into the light.

Titling his head slightly up, he then started to whisper ancient words in his tongue as the crystals around the chamber started to gather around the warrior. He laid down his staff and his long sword.

"Mon – Keigh," Eldrad Ulthran whispered and took a few crystal rune stones from his pouch and laid it out in a unique formation.

Kneeling down and bowing his helmeted head down allowing himself to connect with the mystic and ancient energy. Intense psychic energy started to swirl the chamber as the warrior began to concentrate on the specific task on hand. He was slightly puzzled but also intrigued at the signs he was sensing through his formidable psyker powers. He raised his head to take one look at the glassy wall. The psi crystals hovering around the warrior started to display individual images of events happening in the universe.

Raising his slender gloved hand to one of the crystals, he gently touched the one he wanted with his index finger to enlarge the image contained.

"As I have predicted, Abaddon, Warmaster of Chaos has begun his thirteen Dark Crusade. The Eye of Terror will once again be torn apart as more of the foul hordes of Chaos spew out to destroy the Imperium. Abaddon will not make the same mistake twice. He will seek to destroy Cadia." The Eldar warrior spoke as he scanned the wall through his ornate Ghosthelm. His gothic speech flawless and unaccented as ancient energy swirled around him as he manipulated it to his will.

" . . ." The moment the spiritual warrior relaxed his hold on the swirling energy around him, he was aware of something had changed on the mirror like wall. It was just slightly out to the left of his field of vision. The warrior was intrigued by this significant change on that particular section of the wall, which had remained, unchanged since the fall of the Golden Era of the Mon - Keigh.

The formation and runic symbols had changed since the last time he had been here. Since the Golden Age of Mon – Keigh and the Great Crusade, there were only twenty bright vivid runes of various shape and sizes, the clear indication that Mankind had begun to step into the empty void since the fall of the Eldar.

The Eldars were the first to witness the great conflict of the Mon - Keigh, which undoubtedly had changed the balance of power, and most importantly the significant changes in the formations of the twenty icons. The Dark Gods had already positioned their pawns and it was at that moment they had revealed their hands to the Emperor, A terrible time was to come to inflict great misery and pain on the Empire of the Mon – Keigh.

The Dark Gods had placed all the powers and resources into a single strike against Terra and the Emperor. Eleven of the twenty icons had changed their shape and appearance of the once bright and noble stars and assuming the dread form of Chaos that they had feared since the arrival of the Emperor and his mighty forces. All of them had taken the form of an eight-pointed star. The Primarch Horus was the Dark God's chosen champion. It was he who would lead their daemonic and traitorous legions against the Emperor and his remaining loyal forces.

The Eldars witnessed each of the remaining nine bright stars slowly disappear until there were no more bright stars. Two of the dark star symbols had also disappeared into nothingness. Only nine chaos stars remained. Each one damned the moment they turned away from the Emperor's light. Yet, the forces of the Emperor and the Imperium had not fallen like the Eldar during the birth of the Dark Prince Slaanesh. They remained defiant against the overwhelming tides of darkness and chaos, perhaps they had underestimate the Mon – Keigh.

The formation of the nine dark chaos stars had remained unchanged for countless centuries until now. The Eldar warrior tilted his Ghosthelm up slightly to make sure he wasn't mistaking by this change.

"Strange indeed . . . "

Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of Ulthwé was, for the very first time, concerned at the rune images. Eldrad was an incredibly gifted psyker, able to see far into the future and guide the last of his race through the twisting strands of fate but right now, the stands were showing something that was quite puzzling. He shifted his psyker senses further to the right whilst increasing his mental will in order to investigate further.

The eight-pointed black star would indicate the powerful presence namely the beginning of a dark Crusade, which would coincide with the Chaos invasion led by Abaddon. The second was a set of three white stars linked to each other in a triangular formation with an emerging star appearing the centre. This would normally indicate a sudden change or shift in the future but was unclear at this moment in time. The third and final symbol was something he could no clearly understand. There was some sort of conflict that was preventing itself to reveal the meaning of the symbol.

Lifting his baroque and powerful force staff of Ulthamar, Eldrad rose to his feet and decided to investigate further into this. The heightened awareness and sensitivity of his surrounding told him that this would be worth his time to investigate the significant of his sign. He would need time to think about this without interference or intervention from outside forces and head towards the lower levels of his Craftworld, Ulthran.

He must speak to Warlock Ketshamine about this.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Unknown**

A heavy weight fell upon Russ' heart as he rallied what was left of his brave and courageous Space Wolves Marines to retreat back into the temporary Shadow Gate. The psychic Librarians of the Space Wolves, the Rune Priests, kept the gate open long enough for their Wolf brothers to return to the material universe with the awesome psyker craft.

As Leman Russ stared out for the last time at the burning hellish city and the fleeing of the Dark Eldar, he was filled with a burning hatred at the cowards. Russ was weakened and exhausted when he ripped the blacken hearts out of the Archon of the Dark Eldar and his bodyguards. An exotic venom weapon was inflicted on him and the poison in his blood was slowly spreading through his body. The Wolf Primarch healing powers were slowly neutralizing the vile toxins but it would take many months to actually fully recover.

He knew that his time was short before he had to leave. Primarch Brother's Jaghatai Khan and Sanguinius were waiting for him and would flush the poison out at a secret location but he wasn't going to leave his Wolf Brothers in limbo about his disappearance like the other two had already did.

A strong kinsman bond linked every brother in the Space Wolves Legion together. They needed something to hold together that bond. He knew what he had to do. Bitterness and sadness in his heart as he turned to his selected trusted Wolf Guard Space Marines who had volunteered to return back to Fenris and the Fang Citadel to pass his final words.

_Listen but closely Brothers, for my life's breath is all but spent. _

_There shall come a time far from now when our Chapter itself is dying, even as I am now dying, and our foes shall gather to destroy us. _

_Then my children, I shall listen for you call in whatever realm of death holds me, and come I shall, no matter what the laws of life and death forbid. _

_At the end I will be there. _

_For the final battle . . . _

_For the Wolftime . . . _

"My Lord." A voice called out to him in the gothic chamber of Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves. The Primarch was sat in front of a large fire as pelts and furs furnished the entire room with tapestries and banners dating back from the Great Crusade. Beside him on the left was a solid weapons rack.

The Primarch awoke slightly started out of his slumber. Instinctually he reached to his right for his huge Frostblade _Mjainar_ set reverently upon a short table beside his massive marble throne like chair. Russ relaxed when he saw it was Zhao, his trusted Wolf Priest and advisor.

"My Lord," Zhao repeated to make sure he had the attention of his Primarch and made his way towards the Primarch.

Zhao had the greatest respect from the Space Wolves and just his awesome presence in battle would strengthen the morale and courage in the most desperate circumstances. The Wolf Priest had on the black coloured power armour, which was heavily decorated with several icons and penchants. A rather heavy looking Wulfen pelt cloak hung behind him as he stopped within a foot from his Primarch. A Crozius Arcanum hung around his waist along with his heavy duty Plasma Pistol and a couple of other items. His right hand was replaced with a cybernetic bionic hand lost during a battle long forgotten. His death mask was based around a Wulfen wolf skull and had the ability to strike fear into the heart of mortals if he wanted to.

Russ turned his head slightly to his right so that he could see his Wolf Priest standing there. He wondered if Zhao actually sleeps in his armour as no Space Marine or Wolf except for him had actually seen his true identity beneath his death mask. Leman Russ remembers the youthful and determined Zhao when he was a fledging Space Marine Scout.

Now . . . his face was horribly scarred when he happened to witness Zhao struck down by a bio weapon from a Carnifex class Tyranid. Perhaps the Emperor's hand had saved him because much to his surprise, Zhao rose to his feet and unleashed a hellish Wulfen fury at the doomed Carnifex. The Carnifex was defeated single handed by Zhao, which would have taken a handful of Space Wolves to do.

Leman Russ was about to inquiry for his presence here in his chamber when he felt the momentum shift of the massive warp engines. The Space Wolf Primarch knew the significant of this change and rose to his feet as he cast a glance over to his Wolf Priest for confirmation.

"Have we arrived?" asked Russ.

Zhao shook his head. "Indeed, we have not, My Lord. Lord Khan is expecting you on the Command Bridge. I and our Wulfen brothers are fully awakened and are ready for your command."

"What about the other legion in stasis?" inquired Russ.

"You mean, the White Scars Chapter . . . or do you mean the Legion in stasis?" Zhao stated.

Russ' face grew dark, as he knew that the Dark Legion belonged to the forgotten Primarch. His expression was a grim one especially when he had heard of their fearsome reputation.

The Space Marine Legion that Zhao was referring was the Legion of the Damned. It was certainly not a Codex Chapter and these Space Marines were one of the great mysteries of the galaxy. The Legion was extremely powerful and deadly against the forces of Chaos. The unique ability to resist the warp influence and temptation of Chaos meant the legion was immune to the manipulation that the Chaos Gods could throw at them. Backed up by an entire company of Grey Knights, the Legion was a force to be reckon with but it cam with a heavy price. A sinister dark burden was bestowed upon the entire legion during their initial creation. Only the Emperor and their founding Primarch would be able to summon these dark warriors from slumber until that day comes, the legion would remain forever in stasis.

The Emperor of Mankind had initially planned to extract the genetic coding from the full-grown Primarch of the legion and implant them into the each and every one of the warriors created. This would lift the terrible curse and restore the honour and faith of the entire legion. Unfortunately neither the Emperor nor his loyal Primarchs were unable to locate him, which resulted in the increasing degeneration in of these zealous warriors. Many of them were placed into stasis to prevent them turning into insane raging monster similar to the curse of the Wulfen. Those who were able to resist or slow down the legion's curse were still loyal to the Emperor and would sometime intervene when the Imperium was in danger.

Still . . . Leman Russ trusted this legion more than the Dark Angels Chapter.

"Lord Jaghatai is expecting you, my Lord." Zhao said to remind his Wolf Lord.

Russ nodded with a grim expression at what laid ahead for him and his Wolf Brothers.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Deep within the Eye of Terror . . . **

Tzeentch yearned to unleash destructive tidal waves of change throughout the universe, which he was preparing to unhinge continuity itself. He could be in real space of the Imperium and the warp at the same time, pulling puppet strings in both universes doing the work of the Change. His influence over the third universe was extremely fragile due to the combined efforts of the dark horse and the Angel.

Five Tarots cards were placed face down in front of the Chaos God and slowly moved the palm of his hand over each. It wasn't until his hand reached the fourth card that something happened . . .

The Tarot card of Tzeentch was twitching, animated by the ever-scheming Architect of Fate. Perhaps something else was needed, why fight with sheer force and strength when there was alternative possibility of achieving the desired effect. The Tarot card flipped over to reveal . . .

A flamed haired one-eyed Prince blessed by daemonic energies and potency.

"Interesting . . . the King of the Planet of Sorcerers," a voice of a thousand souls boomed through the warp region.

**XXXXX**

Location: Nerima

'Why have the Chaos Space Marines withdrawn? The logic of Chaos may not necessarily be the logic of mortals but still . . . there must be a reason,' thought Sanguinius.

The Blood Angels Primarch was troubled by the sudden withdrawal of both the Worldeaters and Thousand Sons legions but what stuck the winged Primarch the most was that the withdrawal happened just before destruction of the Chaos Gate. This to him, in his centuries of experience in dealing with the enemies of Mankind meant that they had planned this eventuality.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sanguinius was bough out from his trail of thoughts by a voice next to him and glance slightly down at the shorter person walking next to him then again, compared to most mortals. He was walking giant especially the large broad white wings on his back.

"Nothing of your concern, Brother Ranma," Sanguinius answered.

"Oh . . . well, what are you going to do now?" Ranma asked as cast a downward glance at the ground. A sense of sadness swept through him when he felt a heavy burden on his heart at the terrible scenes of destruction.

They were all heading towards the redeployment zone where the Blood Angels Space Marines were preparing to leave for higher orbit. Directly ahead of them were groups of Techmarines and odd looking white robed Priests who were carefully handling the tactical Dreadnought and Vehicles used in the conflict whilst making sure that those that were damaged or destroyed were taken aboard the Thunderhawk Gunships for repairs and scrap metal.

"Nothing for now, Ranma, there is much to do," Sanguinius replied and looked up to see familiar looking Space Marines walking towards them. The blood red armour was extremely dented and damaged. Sanguinius was relieved that he was fine whilst Ranma was wondering how he was still able to stand up on two feet considering the punishment he had taken. The marking on his shoulder pad and helmet indicated his rank and position amongst his fellow brothers.

"Brother Garus, submit your armour and weapons for inspection to the Master of the Forge." The Captain nodded at his Primarch advice and slowly removed his golden helmet to reveal his features. Silver streaked his dark hair indicative of his growing age.

"Lord Sanguinius, Lord Ranma," Garus acknowledged the two Primarch with a formal salute.

"Report, Captain Garus, what is our current situation?" Sanguinius inquired and cast a glance towards Ranma.

"The Japanese Government will be expecting a reason why this happened and perhaps the rest of the world. The technology deployed here will be of great interest to them." Sanguinius explained when he saw a slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh . . . err . . . right, " Ranma replied quietly.

"As you wish, my lord." Garus nodded at Sanguinius's order and quickly handed to him a status data slate, revealing the Chapter's current strength and numbers plus the official kill count plus achievements.

"Redeployment is at eighty seven percent. We need another solar hour." Garus added. "Shall we send out search parties to route any more traitors?" Garus suggested as reports of small insurgencies in the commercial areas have been reported.

Sanguinius briefly read the report and shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Captain. I am aware of your concerns you may have but the remaining Chaos forces are not a direct threat now. Sources report that a large contingent of Japanese SDF is heading towards this area within a few hours. According to our communication interceptions, countries around the world are sending in Peacekeepers troops within the next thirty-six hours." Sanguinius stated quite clearly to Captain Garus. The sensory scans from the battle barge have picked up specific communications links on Earth, which was quickly relayed, to him by telepathic duct.

Ranma wondered how Sanguinius knew so much about their situation and was about to protest about leaving the people of Nerima but the Blood Angels Primarch silence him with a dangerous look.

"Gather our remaining forces. We're leaving within the next solar hour. That is all." Sanguinius ordered and handed back the data slate.

"It shall be done, My Lord." Garus said and immediately began to relay his orders to his own units where they would spread to the other sergeants.

The mighty Blood Angel Primarch cast out a final glance at the devastated landscape before continuing on to join the rest of his loyal men towards the stationed Thunderhawks. Techmarines were slowly navigated the ancient and venerable Dreadnoughts securely within the holding areas of the Thunderhawks. The bodies of the fallen were carried with them, accompanied by a white robed armoured Sanguinary Priest. Sanguinius was determined not to leave a single fallen Angel on this planet where they would receive full battle honours for their actions this day. The Sanguinary Priest had already begun the process of removing the vital gene seed to be returned to the Chapter.

Sanguinius whispered a few words to the fallen before moving on. He then felt Ranma was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"So you and your men are just going to leave?" Ranma said in a stern tone of voice that people who knew him would not usually associate with him. The people here have been through a lot and you just going to pack up and go?"

Sanguinius stopped. "The people of this district are safe . . . building and homes can be rebuilt, give it time and this unfortunate event would be just a forgotten memory."

"Is that your excuse? You know that the SDF are too weak to handle another situation like this, what if another Chaos Gate turns up, what then? Are you just going to leave us?"

Sanguinius made not attempt to turn around to face the young and rather stubborn Primarch. A small sigh escaped his lips as he decided to give him answered his questions.

"Ranma, you must understand. We intervene because of that!" He said and pointed to the broken bodies of Chaos Space Marines. "Anything else doesn't matter. The Blood Angels are liable to take the blame for this. We did all that we can for the people. Be thankful that we didn't resort to more unethical methods of cleansing." Sanguinius said the last few words of his sentence in a sinister tone of voice.

Ranma slightly flinched at the coldness of his last sentence.

'What did he really mean about unethical methods?' thought Ranma and was slightly concern about him as he really didn't know what his true motives were or what his purpose was.

He was fairly sure that he was a 'good' side for now but there was something about the Blood Angels Primarch that was really unsettling. He couldn't really place a finger on it. It kinda reminded him of Cypher when he was first met him, despite his outward appearance and good intentions, there was a hidden darkness in everyone most easily seen in their eyes.

"Ranma . . . a word of advice, be careful of who you trust including me . . . " Sanguinius walked off leaving the pigtailed Primarch to ponder what he just said.

It took a moment to realise that Ranma was by himself, and that the Blood Angel Primarch was walked quite a distance between them. Ranma immediately quickened his pace to catch up with the Primarch and took a few seconds before he as beside him.

"You haven't answered my question?" Ranma demanded. "You came here and now you're leaving. The whole place is in a mess, look around, not even me and Ryoga put together can do this much destruction."

"Oh all right, maybe we could but that's not the point!" Ranma said slightly angrily. "You can't leave and . . . "

Sanguinius gave Ranma a questioning looked.

"All right, Ranma. If you are so concern about the welfare of these simple people, I will honour your request but on one condition." Sanguinius stopped and turned to face Ranma fully.

"And the condition is?"

Sanguinius shook his head. "Before I explain, let me give you a question which I want you to answer as truthfully and honestly to the best of your ability."

"Go ahead."

"Are the ones you care the most are safe and secure? You said before that you protect those who you care about with your life. Haven't you done so already?" Sanguinius asked.

" . . . " Ranma thought for a moment before giving his answer. "Yes, I have but . . . I'm concern with my childhood friend, Ukyo Kounji. You see, her restaurant was destroyed when I first arrived here and I'm worried about her."

"This Ukyo, is she special to you?"

Ranma nodded slightly to Sanguinius question.

"I see . . . then is she you're fiancée, perhaps your wife?"

"What? No!" Ranma protested immediately. Sanguinius had a slight inquisitive look to his outburst.

"So what is your relationship with her then?" He asked in a calm tone. 'This is an interesting development,' thought Sanguinius.

Ranma calmed down realising what he just did. "Sorry, Ukyo is kinda one of fiancée . . . just a special friend that's all, nothing more, nothing less." Ranma looked up at Sanguinius with a slight accusing look.

"So there is more than one fiancée engaged to you?"

Ranma looked down at the ground. "Blame on Genma, its all his fault, I didn't ask for them." He said and looked up at Sanguinius. "I have tried to sort things out . . . but things have a habit of being messed up."

Sanguinius nodded. "I understand . . ."

"What's with the inquisition?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing . . . I'm sure Ukyo is safe, there is a civilian camp just south from here, perhaps she there." Sanguinius said to ease Ranma's troubled mind.

"A small scout party is out, looking for any civilians who had gotten lost in the fighting." Sanguinius lied, he knew that something had happened to her and it wasn't good. The reason for doing so was for Ranma's state of mind. He really needed to concentrate what lay ahead of him.

"I suppose so," Ranma replied.

"Then you have achieved what you had intended to do, that's what is important, nothing else, you may be an Emperor's chosen one but you are still only one person." Sanguinius replied and left Ranma standing still to think what he had said.

"You cannot protect everyone," Sanguinius stood still and glanced over his shoulder towards Ranma. Sighing a little, the winged Primarch knew what to Ranma was about say. "Sergeant Damson and his men will remain until the Japanese reinforcements come. Until then, walk with me, Brother Ranma."

Sanguinius waited for Ranma to catch up with him but before then he sighed.

"That boy has a lot to learn. Fortunately we do have a little time for what is in store for us."

Even thought he had only met the pigtailed martial artist a few times, he was beginning to trust the young Primarch. His combat skills were above average but his dormant psychic powers had yet to fully appear. He had only just scratched the surface of what he was truly capable of becoming. His ability to connect with his psyker blade was impressive but he needed to master his inner strength. From what he had heard from witness accounts, the fight against Angron, Daemon Primarch of the Worldeaters was just a one off or perhaps it wasn't. Angron had seriously underestimated the young Primarch's ability to resist the taint of war and bloodshed that Angron was radiating naturally, in order to appeal to Ranma's dark nature but failed.

Angron was a beast of war, not magic, but against other Primarchs who had superior powers in the warp, Ranma was definitely going to lose hands down, no matter how talented he was.

"Sanguinius, what was the condition you were asking about?" Ranma asked.

The Blood Angels Primarch simply looked up at the cloudy sky for a moment before looking down at Ranma. "I'll tell you later, you have my word that we shall until necessary. Does this satisfy your answer?" Ranma nodded.

The two Primarch walked down the street in silence, both unsure about each other. Sanguinius slightly felt uncomfortable around him; there was something that was awfully familiarly. Ranma was unsure what Sanguinius's motives was, why was he here? What was benefits did he intend to gain? And where was Cypher?

Sanguinius decided to break the silence between them. Perhaps he could gain an insight into Ranma's personality and history.

"So, Brother Ranma, tell me about you?"

Sanguinius was slightly confused when Ranma sighed deeply followed with an outburst of laughter. Some of the Blood Angels Space Marines stared at him for moment before going to back to what they were doing.

"Is something wrong? Have I said anything to amuse you?" Sanguinius asked.

Ranma slowly began to calm down, "You have no idea."

Sanguinius gave another questioning glance at Ranma.

"You want the short or the long or the longest version?" Ranma joked.

The winged Primarch raised an interesting eyebrow. "That bad?"

The pigtailed Primarch nodded in casual way. His hands were in his pockets as they walked past the Sailor Senshi in stasis.

"You know, that's what Cypher said awhile ago. Yep, that bad."

'Hmm . . . where is Cypher anyway?' Ranma thought,

**XXXXX**

**Location: Juuban, Cherry Hill Temple**

Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino were all gathered at their usual meeting place at the Temple. There was a large teapot of herbal tea streaming and a large plate of chocolate biscuits on the table. Rei slowly poured a mug for everyone. Makoto and Minako were all nursing their injuries sustained during the fighting against the foul demons, fortunately none of the Senshi had contracted the plague venom that the demons used in their rusted blades. Ami was busy analyzing the venom used and the creatures they had fought and comparing them with the data archives stored on the Mercury computer. So far, her searches revealed very little.

Compared to the Youma type creatures they had fought these demon creatures lacked the overall strength and capabilities individually with the exception of the large and more powerful general type demons such as the Nurgle Daemon Prince that the Princess and Ranma Saotome had fought together. She also observed that these lesser creatures were dangerous in packs, using strength in numbers to destroy their foes and during the fighting found that the unknown energies detected by the computer grew as they found in numbers. The only conclusion she could come up was that if given time and in numbers, they could unleash a devastating attack that could easily rival any of the Youma they had fought.

Ami looked around the room and saw that everyone looked haggard and weary from their fighting against the hordes of Nurgle; it was one of their toughest fights they had been in. On the far side of the room, the Princess a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino was busy talking to a tabby cat. At first everyone had mistaken taken for as Luna. The two seemed to be talking awfully a lot since they arrived at the Temple. The cat named Felix had expressed that he talked to the Princess in private; everyone agreed on one condition that the two would remain in plain sight of the other Senshi just a precaution. It wasn't because they were paranoid or something, but after everything they been through, they weren't taken any chance. The cat might be a Youma or daemon in disguise.

Artemis and Luna weren't so happy of allowing this cat talking to the Princess, who knows what he been saying to her and would have interfered if it wasn't for the Princess expression wishes not to be disturbed. Artemis was glaring at the black and grey cat like he hated his guts whilst Luna was in one of those moods, trying awfully hard to think where he came from and if his story was true or not that he was a loyal vassal to Queen Serenity.

Ami sighted and resumed her work on the Mercury computer.

"Ouch!" Minako cried out as she reached for her herbal cup. She tried to move her injured left arm she sustained when she tried block an object against her and failed to fully brace for the impact.

Makoto looked at her friend and sighed. "You know, Minako, your Senshi's abilities protects you from almost everything but it does have its limits. You really shouldn't have tried to stop that park bench going at that speed."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but what else could I have done. It was going to hit those bystanders and I didn't have time to use my magical attacks." Minako replied.

"That's true, it seems that you have to rest for awhile to get that arm healed up, so . . . "

"I know, I have to be put as backup, okay." Minako said and took a small sip of her tea. "You don't suppose you know what they are talking about?"

Makoto looked where she was pointed and shrugged. "Don't know, probably something about our past or something?"

Minako nodded and stared at her cup. Makoto felt a little depressed and leaned forward, her fingers laced before her around the mug. She then thought of something to cheer them up and one thing to guarantee to cheer her blonde friend up . . . boys.

"Haven't you noticed that the dark haired guy wasn't with Ranma Saotome?"

"You mean that hunk in those robes?" Minako answered excitedly. "A guy like that must work out or train if he could move so fast under those heavy looking robes. Now, that you mentioned it, he wasn't there . . . I wonder if he is available?"

"Yeah, me too." Makoto replied eagerly, some sort of star in her eyes.

Rei snorted at those two and had a fairly good guess at what they were talking about.

"Oh, Makoto. You aren't talking about boys again, are you? We just barely managed to survive fending off those creatures and now you're talking like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. Honestly, what does go through your minds sometimes?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Minako and Makoto chorused at the same back.

Rei sighed and rubbed the palm of her hand on her forehead. 'Idiots.'

"Makoto, for the last time, he DOES NOT resembled your old boyfriend in your past or current life." Rei snapped at the two, feeling a little tense after all that fighting.

Makoto looked a little hurt at Rei's outburst but it quickly changed as a thought suddenly appeared. Makoto then exchanged a few glances with Minako to confirm that she was thinking the same. A sly grin appeared on their faces as they both looked at raven dark haired girl who was about to take a sip of her tea.

"YOU LIKE HIM TOO!" Minako and Makoto exclaimed before bursting into laughter. Rei almost dropped her cup upon hearing those two outbursts and quickly spun around to face them.

Rei's reaction changed from anger to embarrassment to anger once more. "I DO NOT!" She exclaimed and would have sounded convincing if it wasn't for the slight red hue on her face. Makoto and Minako were smiling brightly at her despite the accusing glare from Rei.

"Yes you do!"

"Rei's all embarrassed and showing it!" Minako said and pointed the blush on her face.

"No, I don't! I have not fallen for that dark haired enigmatic, fit, kinda sexy . . ." Rei immediately shut up causing Minako and Makoto to laugh even further.

Ami looked at the trio and smiled. 'At least they are in good moods,' she thought before returning back to her research. Before she did, she glanced over to where the Princess and the guest were sitting. They had been talking for quite a bit now which usually meant that something bad was going to happen. Ami was slightly concerned about the serious expression on Usagi's face as normally she was have a bubbly outlook and morale boosting talks with them by now.

"So, that's about it for now, err . . . Princess, weren't you actually listening to me?" Felix inquired as he notices the Princess was looking over towards the arguing trio with keen interest, having a fairly good guess what they were talking about.

'Better them than me,' Usagi thought as Rei started trying to give the laughing duo a good chewing out but failing miserably.

Felix coughed to gain her attention but to no use. He even thought of coughing a fur ball and throwing it at her but wisely decided not too. A mischievous smile ran across his feline face.

"So . . . Princess, I think Ranma has a crush on you?" Felix whispered quietly.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing . . ." Felix replied, surprised that she actually heard him. "Have you understood what I just said to you?"

"Yeah, kinda a lot of information to taken in right now. I'm not convinced if I can trust you, you must understand. Luna and Artemis don't remember you and the others are wary of you."

Felix could understand Usagi's doubts over his explanation and politely nodded. "I had expected this, all that I can say is, be careful who you trust and believe. Some things aren't what they are supposed to be. I don't care what you want to believe? I am not your enemy nor are the strangers who helped you in repelling the hordes."

"I have to go, time is short. I wish you good health and luck." Felix said leaving Usagi confused by his last statement.

"Wait!" Usagi exclaimed but it was too late, Felix had already disappeared. Pausing for a few moments, Usagi stood up and walked to her friends, trying to say it without complicating things. Then again, things were already complicated.

"Err . . . guys, there's something I have to tell you."

Felix strode across the temple ground with a faint smirk on his face. He reckoned that the girls would half believe him and he had expected them to do so. Looking up at the darkening sky, there was a faint glow on his forehead as he stared up in the sky.

"It's done. It's out of our hands now. Are you sure this is the best way?"

Felix sat down and stared up at the dark sky and nodded slightly. "Hmm . . . very well."

The black and grey cat smiled and knew what was just going to happen.

Suddenly Artemis and Luna leapt in front of Felix with demanding glares.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Luna demanded with a harsh look.

"Everything was going fine before you showed up! We had everything set and now you went and ruined it." Artemis added.

Felix's expression changed suddenly to a darker mood. Warp claws appeared on his paws as he glared at Artemis. Luna was taken back by the change and wondered what he did to provoke him into reacting that way.

"Artemis, you are still an idiot," Felix hissed. "You of all people should understand that the path we tread is never a straight line."

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, the Princess and her Senshi haven't lost so far, this will be just like the other battles we have fought." Artemis glared.

"I do not doubt the abilities of the Princess and her Senshi group. No, I do not believe that the Princess will be an easy target to kill and would try her best but it isn't enough."

"What do you mean, not enough? What can be so bad that we cannot defeat it?" Artemis asked.

"I cannot say for now, there are ancient writing and hints within the vast vaults of Lunar and Mercurial libraries but nothing solid. It is of a time before the ascendancy of the Serenity blood line and little is known for sure."

" . . . " Luna and Artemis stared at Felix, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Don't worry. Your memories are kinda like Swiss cheese, try reading the data files on the Mercury computer to learn more." Felix suggested.

"Yeah, if we can pry it off Ami's fingers," muttered Artemis.

"She never going to give us access without her there," whispered Luna.

Felix decided that it was time to leave.

"Wait, can we defeat this evil you talk about?" Luna asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Felix asked quietly.

"Yes!" Luna and Artemis said simultaneously.

'No,' Felix said softly and sighed. "I doubt we can."

**XXXXX**

Location: Gates of Time

Setsuna Meiou, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto and Guardian of the Time Gate rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she felt the onset of a splitting headache. In her hands was the imperial scroll, which was supposed to be from Queen Serenity, which fell from Ranma's cloak.

With the quick glance at the massive structure that held the Time Gate, Setsuna knew that it would take a while before she could actually rely on the Gate for information into the future. The manipulation was more extensive than she had originally expected. The Sorcerer Chaos Space Marine, Ahriman definitely knew what he was doing, which led to one question, how could he possibly know how to manipulate the Time Gate? Until now, only Queen Serenity from the Silver Millennium had entered the chamber.

She had managed to remove the chaotic rune symbol from the Time Gate, however the damage had been done and currently all the images were just showing random pictures and stuff, none of it made any sense or logic.

"Heh, I haven't got much choice now, haven't I?" Setsuna rolled up the Imperial Scroll and leaned back against her chair, trying to think on what to do.

Rubbing her forehead, Setsuna knew that the best course of action would be to actually talk to the airhead Princess. The rest of Inner Senshi really didn't have to know. She also wondered where Sailor Uranus and Neptune had gone too; those two had supposed to be back by now.

"First the Crystal future is shot to pieces, then the onset of a full scale daemonic invasion and now to top it all off. Now, this arrangement from Queen Serenity." Setsuna ranted and slowly rose to her feet. She was feeling a little better apart from the migraine.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" moaned Setsuna and teleported out.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Civilian Evacuation Camp **

Most the residents and civilians evacuated from Nerima were located here; it was the best places where medical supplies and basic human needs could be easily distributed. The injured and critical were immediately addressed as doctors and nurses rushed about in the medical section. Most of the patients from Nerima Hospital were moved here in fear of attacks from the rampaging hordes.

Surrounding the entire civilian camp was three divisions of Japanese self-defence forces. The Japanese government reluctantly agreed to accept humanitarian aid and troops from the United Nation moved in to reinforce the beleaguered defenders. The reason for the delay was the unknown but some politicians and critics speculate that the government wanted to retrieve technology employed after realising that most of their weapons were found to be highly ineffective against the giant power armoured warriors.

Japanese infantry divisions were up against towering giant warriors and nightmarish creatures. No wonder the casualty rates were as high as the Chaos forces showed no mercy. There were also unconfirmed reports and eyewitness accounts from the camp that the large groups of innocent people were rounded up in chains and were led through the Warp Gate.

All four Blood Angels Space Marine Battle Companies were issued with the order to leave as soon as the immediate Chaos threat was neutralised. Friendly fire was a VERY common mistake between the Adeptus Astartes and the Japanese self-defence forces. It was mainly due to fear of these giant warriors roaming through the district and the failure to tell between those from the Blood Angel Chapter and those from the Worldeaters legion. Captain Garus issued the order to use restraint from firing on the Japanese forces even if they were already under fire. Seasoned Blood Angel Veterans from the first, second and third battle companies were already in the process of redeployment whilst the fourth company remained on Earth under the wishes of Ranma Saotome to do what they could to provide support and aid to the human forces. There was an uneasy feeling amongst the warriors of the fourth company as they tried to resolve the misunderstanding; all they could be in the soldier's eyes was fear.

Meanwhile in another part of the camp . . .

Cypher Kazeno watched, expressionless, as doctors worked on a wounded man, lifting bloody swabs and clamps from the ragged stump where his leg had once been. Cypher has seen enough combat trauma wounds to know that the man in pain and agony would not die. Not from that wound anyway. He was now unconscious, pumped full of sedatives and pain suppressants. His limbs were held immobile by the bed's restraints as the surgeons worked to clamp the spurting artery. The outer white hooded robe he wore was torn and stained with the blood of his enemies as he made his way out of the medical area and into the civilian camp. There, inside the camp, many frightened and anxious civilians and residents were waiting anxiously for the sign to return back to their homes, if they were still standing anyway.

Cypher was thankfully that he still resembled an ordinary human rather than the Blood Angels giants. He was able to gain access into the camp because he was still registered as a student in Furinkan High and was confirmed by the department of Education officials. As he walked between the makeshift beds, Cypher knew for sure that the recent chain of events would probably change the lives of these people forever. Beneath his clothing was his trusty full charged pistol, carefully concealed.

The dark haired young man walked amongst the beds, looking for someone. One of Ranma's school friends, Hiroshi was lying on a bed unconscious; his chest swathed in bandages. Two of his ribs had been broken when he was there at the wrong place at the wrong time when a fragmentation grenade exploded. One of the splintered shrapnel punctured his left lung. Actually Hiroshi was lucky to be alive, too bad that he couldn't really say the same for the others who were caught in the murderous blast. Daisuke, one of Ranma's other school friend sat beside him, quietly describing the day's events he had missed. Daisuke seemed to be all right and seemed to be putting up a strong face, Cypher could tell Daisuke was hurting emotionally.

Two beds down to right was a young brown haired girl that a murderous Khorne Berserker tried to kill in cold blood and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Cypher timely intervention and nailing him with two quick plasma rounds. Despite the vast quantities of blood on her yellow sundress, she had come through her experience relatively unscathed. The doctor had just treated her for her concussion, but other than that she was unharmed. Cypher looked down at the sleeping child and at the moment, realise who she was. She was a schoolteacher at Furinkan High and was the one that tried to sap Ranma's strength with a yen coin, Hinako Ninomiya. Noticing that she was shivering a little, Cypher reached for a blanket from an empty bed and gently placed over the young girl.

Once Hinako was comfortable and warm, Cypher slowly turned to leave and head to the next area when a brown haired girl stood in front of him. A warm blanket was wrapped around her tightly as she smiled faintly at him. Her hair was in a mess and so was her school uniform.

"Hello, Cypher," she said, taking a step towards him.

Now, Cypher was always a good judge of character especially during his darker days, he could tell if someone was either honest or would stab him in the back the moment they had the chance. You cannot be too careful who to put your trust in especially when the Dark Angels Ravenwing and Deathwing hot on your heels. He didn't really care about the rumours or gossip that the locals would say about someone. The actually truth would have been distorted about a thousand times before it reached his ears. He believed that to actually know the person was to meet them face to face and then make his judgement. As Cypher looked directly into her eyes, there was something about her that was a bit off or wasn't there before. Perhaps it was the traumatic experience that Nabiki had to endure that was the source he thought as she smiled at her softly, her expression was a slightly relax and calmed rather than the inquisitive and sharp stance she usually took.

"Ah, Nabiki Tendo, it's good to see you are well," Cypher said in a low tone of voice.

"What are you doing here? You aren't hurt are you?" Nabiki inquired, noting the bloodstained bandage around his hand. His clothing was in a complete mess and so was his hair.

Cypher shook his head. "I'm just visiting, and to see what I can do to help."

'She seems all right, perhaps she is stronger than I had expected,' Cypher mentally noted, as the ordeal she went through would cause severe psychological damage.

Nabiki was curious. "Really, you really look like the one that needs help," she said tugging at his outer robe.

"It's nothing," Cypher replied and sat on an empty bed opposite her. "So . . . Nabiki, where is your father and two sisters? Have you found them yet?"

Nabiki bowed her head slightly looking at her shoes. "Father, alright, still crying his eyes out, Akane outside trying to find a way out of this place and blaming Ranma for causing all of this. Kasumi hasn't returned yet."

"Ah, I see," Cypher wondered what was up with Akane, and what justification she could produce to say it was Ranma fault. "What do you mean Kasumi hasn't returned yet, isn't she suppose to be here?"

Nabiki looked up towards dark haired young man. "Well, you see, she forgot something back home that was personal to her and that she promised she would be right back here as soon as she can."

"And how long has she been missing?"

"Six hours, I'm scared that something awful has happened to her," Nabiki admitted on the verge of crying.

"Err . . . Nabiki?"

"Cypher, can you find her for me?" Nabiki pleaded, a slightly tearful, which made him slightly uncomfortable, "I'll give you anything if you can find her."

Cypher didn't really know how to actually respond to this request. Nabiki started to blush a little after realising what she actually said and how she said it.

"Think of this as a business deal, you find my sister in exchange for anything you want?" she said playing it calm and collected.

Cypher reached something underneath his robe and pulled out a small photograph.

"This is what I want." He said and gave the picture to her.

Nabiki blinked at the picture in her hands. It was a picture of Ranchan in a rather revealing pose. There was smug grin on her face.

"Cypher, I didn't know you were like that, you're even worse than Kuno. Of course I'll be happy to supply you with the necessary . . . "

Nabiki was stopped in mid sentence as Cypher raised his hand against her. He then shook his head, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"That's not why I want them."

Nabiki tilted her head slightly, a bemused expression on her face.

"So why do you want these pictures?"

"I want you to stop taking these pictures of Ranma in both form and to stop distributing them around for money." Cypher said sternly, a hardened expression on his face.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, really now, and how am I suppose to support my family, Do you know how much food, Mr. Saotome and Ranma consume in a day? Without a regular source of income, we'll be on the streets within a few weeks or so."

Cypher shrugged. "That's not my problem, it's your choice, and those are my terms for finding your sister safe and well."

"Perhaps I should ask Ranma then, he probably do it for free, he's done it countless times with my young sister." Nabiki replied smugly, confidant that she had won.

'She's right, Ranma would do it especially for Kasumi but I have to sort this issue out before they come,' thought Cypher, he had to play this one out carefully.

"You see, Nabiki, you are wrong. I don't really think Ranma would do this anymore without a good reason. The way you lot treated him over the years, especially your younger sister Akane, has changed his mind."

"That's where you are wrong; his honour is bound to the agreement to marry one of us. He is very unlikely to break this agreement so no matter how you cut it, he is destined to my younger sister." Nabiki said, some of the people around her nodded in agreement. "So, there."

"So . . . Nabiki, this agreement made by your father and Genma Saotome is meant to unite the family by blood? In order to unite the Tendo and Saotome Anything goes as one."

"Err . . . yeah, you kinda stating the obvious, aren't you?"

Cypher indicated Nabiki to lean closer. "Closer," He said and whispered something in her ear. Nabiki's eyes widened and leaned back, slightly taken back by what he said.

"That can't be true," Nabiki whispered.

"It's true. Here, everything you need to know is contained in this." Cypher handled a small disk containing the necessary files.

"You mean that Ranma isn't Genma's son."

Cypher nodded. "Haven't you figured it out?"

Nabiki sighed, realising that he had the upper hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Looks like I got no choice, without the Saotome – Tendo agreement to keep Ranma here. I better make the most of it. All right, Cypher, you win. You find my sister and I keep my end of the bargain."

Cypher rose up from the bed but then sat down again.

"What is it now?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, Ranma really wouldn't forgive me if I left the Tendo family on the street."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Here." Nabiki instantly recognised it was account card from the Bank of Japan.

"This card is linked to a three million dollar account which you can use to support your family. I have more than enough in my other accounts. I don't really care how you use it; just keep to your end of the bargain."

"Three million dollars?" Nabiki stammered, as she couldn't believe how much he had given her.

Cypher simply acknowledges her with a slight nod. He knew that it was time to leave.

"But how?" She inquired as she placed him higher up in her books. Cypher was beginning to get more interesting in her eyes.

She noted the slight sign of annoyance on his face as he stood up and turned his back against her.

"Oh, come on, you got to tell me!"

He only took a few steps before looking over his shoulder and nodded.

"Have you heard of the new anti gravity engines being developed by the leading company, Nergal heavy industries."

Cypher nodded. "Nergal Heavy Industry recently claimed their new engines are far superior and more fuel efficient than anything else in the whole world. So what do they got to do with you?"

"Who do you think sold them the blueprints designs and copyrights?"

Nabiki just stared at Cypher in shock and admiration.

Selling some the prototype designs from the Standard Construction Templates was both beneficial to both parties concerned. Firstly, it helped the Japanese government develop better weapons and technology without raising any suspicion from other nations. Also it didn't hurt to profit gained from Nergal Heavy Industry. There were plenty more designs he could offer to the company but had to be careful not to give too many advanced weapons in case they fall into the wrong hands.

"So, Cypher, care to be business partners?" she said in a seductive tone, reciting what he said that he had more than enough money in his other accounts. Giving her ten million dollars just like that, Nabiki was interested than curious in him.

Suddenly there was a sound of nightmarish scream of pain and agony that seemed to be coming from the medical area.

"What was that?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Trouble," Cypher replied and moved his hand over his plasma pistol around his waist. "Nabiki, get out of here."

"Why?" Nabiki said, crossing her arm across her chest.

"Because I said so," Cypher replied a sterner tone of voice.

"What if I don't do what you asked me to do?"

Cypher glared at her. He then changed his strategy, seeing that the short hair girl wouldn't back down. "Oh right then, promise me you get out of here and we talk later. It's for your own good."

"Oh, all right, I promise," Nabiki said cutely.

Cypher sighed and accepted her word, and turned to investigate what was happening.

Nabiki pocketed the account card and uncrossed her fingers. There was a smug look on her face, as she analysis her situation. Absolute mayhem and chaos was happening at the exits as panic stricken civilians tried to push their way out whilst soldiers attempted to get in.

Cypher rushed over towards the medical area as people ran out of the place in various levels of terror and fear. From what he could hear of the screams of terror and the gunfire, there was someone or something that was tearing up the place in the medical ward. Sensing a human presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder and sighed deeply.

Nabiki was right behind him with an innocent smile.

"What did I just say to you?" Cypher said to her. He was slightly annoyed but also concerned about her, as there was no way he could guarantee her safety if things went bad.

"I feel better if I am with you." Nabiki replied with a smug look. "Besides everyone is running around like headless chickens and you're the only one with the cool head. I'm taking my chances with you, no point arguing, okay."

"You know, I could actually force you leave?" Cypher warned, revealing his modified looking plasma pistol in his hand.

"I know, but you wouldn't do that, would you?"

Cypher stared at her for a moment, wondering if it combat trauma had affected her common senses.

"I can't guarantee your safety."

"Like I said before, I'm taking my chances with you."

Nabiki looked up and could see Japanese soldiers rushing into the medical ward as civilians tried to get out of here. Gunfire and angry shouts were heard followed by screams and cries of agony. Cypher checked his limited inventory that was spread on the ground as they hid behind a large bed that had been upturned on its side, ignoring the beds and objects thrown about randomly.

'Hmm . . . a bolt and plasma pistols with two bolt clips each, three Frag grenades, a C'Tan energy sword, what wouldn't I give for a vortex or distortion grenade. Heh, can't be that bad?' thought Cypher and decide to look to see what he was getting him into.

"Cypher, what hell is going on?" Nabiki asked again and eyed the bolt pistol on the ground.

Seeing what it was that was tearing up the place. Cypher ducked and hid behind the bed, showing his annoyance by rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Well?" Nabiki said which was starting to get Cypher slightly irritated.

Cypher needed to be fully focused on the task on hand. In his mind, he was trying to formulate a plan on how to tackle this beast without endangering anymore people. Looking down at his inventory, he picked up a slender bladed sword with an ornate tracery pattern etched along the length of the blade.

"You really want to know?" Cypher whispered as he looked over his shoulder.

Nabiki nodded, wondering what Cypher was going to do next.

"A Chaos God has sent a dark spirit creature from the depths of hell in the name of slaughter and bloodshed to hunt us all down. The creature we are facing will not stop until we kill it or they kill us."

" . . . " Nabiki was speechless at hearing Cypher's answer.

She didn't have time to regain her composure as Cypher thumbed a rune on the pommel of his C'Tan sword. Nabiki jumped slightly as the ornate looking sword leapt to life, amber fire wreathing the blade in spiralling coils of energy.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Cypher grinned and raised held his pistol in the other hand.

"Sending it back home," he assured Nabiki.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Somewhere on the outskirts of Nerima . . . **

Thick clouds of smokes could be seen in the distance. For now, calm had been restored as JSDF reinforcements entered the district of Nerima to restore order and calm. The force of the Blood Angels Company stayed at the heart of the conflict performing cleansing sweeps to make sure that the taints of chaos were removed and to root any traitorous warriors from the distinct. Further in the distance, Blood Angels Thunderhawk Gunships and Transport carriers lifted off, and their destination higher orbit.

"Great Grandma . . . " A young purple haired Chinese girl asked a shorter white haired woman. She was dressed in a short cut Amazon dress beneath her breastplate, bracers and bracelet. There was a large rucksack on her back plus a large heavy looking mace like weapon. A mixture of shock and awe was on her face. She was finding it hard to take in what she was seeing. Not even Ranma and Ryoga put together could cause this much destruction.

"Yes, my child, I know?" The white haired Amazon Eldar replied quietly, she was silently blessing that they weren't around when this happened. She had received word from Elder council to return back to Joketsuzoku about matters regarding their sworn enemies. What was interesting was that the Elders insisted that she take her great grand daughter, Shampoo and the idiot Mousse.

A quick glance up at her great grand daughter told her that the conditions set by the Amazon Elders that if she fails to return with her husband 'Ranma Saotome' back the village, the penalties would be very severe.

"What happened?" asked Shampoo and placed her rucksack on the ground.

"I do not know, I suspect son in law had something to do with this," Cologne replied and was about to say something else when her acute hearing picked up something in the distance. This caused Cologne to immediately look up in the cloudy sky.

"Great Grandma, Ranma involved?" Shampoo asked but was quickly gestured to be silent.

Shampoo obeyed without question and stood behind the Amazon Eldar. Cologne was concentrating on focusing on something in the distance over Nerima. She immediately took out a piece of paper and studied the image drawn in and then looked up at the object she was seeing.

"Yes, we are indeed lucky that we weren't here when this happened, very lucky," whispered Cologne. Her eyes widened slightly when her extraordinary sense discovered something very powerful in the district. She was having a hard time classifying or identifying what it belonged to until a faint memory from her youth popped up.

"So, he is here," Cologne knew whom the aura signature belonged to.

Meanwhile Shampoo's curiosity was getting the better of her and looked over Cologne's shoulder to see what was on the paper. All that she could see was a very rough sketch of a red flying ship, pure white winged warrior and a group of winged warriors which the words, 'Phoenix' written underneath it. The rest of the words didn't really make much sense to her.

"Shampoo, this does not concern you," Cologne replied a sharp tone.

"Yes, Great Grandma," Shampoo said in a quiet tone and bowed whilst taking a few steps back. Cologne put away the paper and turned to face her great grand daughter.

"Shampoo, first we must find son in law, and then we shall take him back to the village where he will be formally being wed to you. We must not waste any more time. It's time to claim what is yours by right."

"Yes, Great Grandma," Shampoo replied with a saddened expression. "But, Great Grandma, shouldn't we . . .

"But what?" Cologne cast a very stern looked at her.

Shampoo wasn't convinced this was the best thing to do. Ranma was indeed a prized catch but getting him to submit to Amazon customs and culture was the hard part.

"Where is Mousse?" Shampoo wondered. She didn't have to wait long to find out as . . .

"Shampoo . . . CRASH!"

Cologne and Shampoo immediately looked to their right to see a white robed thick glasses young man hugging a lamppost tightly.

Shampoo shook her head in dismay.

'What an idiot!" thought Cologne and silently moved behind the short sighted young man and . . .

SMACK!

Mousse collapsed like a bag of potatoes as the Amazon Eldar poured cold water over him. Shampoo then walked over towards Mousse and picked up unconscious duck. She turned towards Cologne, who was staring out in the distance in deep thought. She then thought of Ranma and then the conditions set by Amazon council if she failed this time.

"Shampoo, we're going to find son in law," said Cologne. The Amazon Elder had a look of determination on her face; she and her great grand daughter would not fail.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Civilian Evacuation Camp outside the Nerima outskirts.**

Nabiki Tendo stared at the scorched human wreckage lying on the ground, a great smoking hole where the human's chest used to be. Cypher checked the ammo gauge on the side of his plasma pistol before laying eyes upon the poor, tormented soul for a moment. Cypher aimed the pistol at the human's face calmly. The twisted daemon that had possessed the poor human growled menacingly at the dark haired man but could do anything else as his limbs were either blown off or shattered in pieces.

Nabiki rushed up towards him and placed a hand on his arm. The bolt pistol was held in her other hand, as she looked at his face, trying to determine what he was thinking right now before turning her head to stare at the twisted human.

"What are you going to do now?" Nabiki asked.

"There is nothing we can do, except for . . . " Cypher trailed off and waited for the plasma cell to reach its maximum charge.

"Except for?" Nabiki had an uneasy feeling of what he was going to especially when his aimed his pistol directly at the once human creature's head.

"Granting him the Emperor's mercy, it is for the best." Cypher whispered and pulled back the trigger. Nabiki turned away as the incandescent fireball slammed into human's body. There was a high pitched screech the burning corpse cried that Nabiki would never forget as the scream chilled her very soul.

"It's over," Cypher whispered before stumping to one knee in exhaustion as the possessed human was gifted with daemonic speed and agility. If it wasn't for Nabiki's random shooting with her bolt pistol, he wouldn't have a chance of crippling the possessed human.

Cypher felt a soft hand on his shoulder and glanced up.

"Cypher, get out now!" shouted Nabiki which was a slightly confusing, he did take out the daemon so why was she getting rid of him thought Cypher as rose to his feet.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong?" Cypher inquired and tucked away his plasma pistol.

"Because of them!" Nabiki quickly replied and pointed. "And I don't think they see it your way!"

At the far entrance of the camp, were six heavily armed soldiers out to investigate what just happened here. Seeing Cypher holding a dangerously looking pistol in his hand, didn't help him at all. Plus with two Japanese soldiers dead and everyone were hiding in fear. It really didn't take much for them to come up with their own conclusion.

"You are probably right," Cypher replied and quickly turned towards the entrance on the other side.

Even if he managed to explain up what had happened here, how would he explain carry such a powerful weapon past security? Also there was a chance that his detailed background and history would draw in more attention considering there was no record of his existence apart from his fake profile he created. To be honest, he really didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Don't worry. I'll explain what happened here." Nabiki said softly.

"Why are doing this?"

"Because I like you, even if you don't," Nabiki smiled cutely.

Cypher didn't have time to think about she meant by that statement as he could see the soldiers in the corner of his eye.

'You are one scary girl' he thought.

"Whatever you do, destroy the body as soon as you can." Cypher quickly said.

Nabiki looked at the burnt body with disgust, "Err . . . why? It's dead isn't it?"

"Trust me," Cypher hastily replied and immediately ran, taking Nabiki advice.

The Japanese soldiers were closing the distance and fortunately for Cypher, they decide not to use their weapons until they were actually out of the civilian camp for safety reasons. Cypher leapt over the makeshift beds but wasn't having much luck because of the lack of manoeuvrability, when . . .

Suddenly the first soldier tripped over something causing the others to fall over too, hitting the ground hard. Giving Cypher the time to get some distance between himself and his pursuers. One of the soldiers looked up and groaned as he picked himself up. He looked towards to the shorthaired girl with suspicion.

"Oops, silly me, I shouldn't really leave that there, should I?" Nabiki said innocently.

The soldier was about to inquire about it when he heard the other soldiers shouting that he was getting away.

Nabiki slowly reached for the wooden Kendo weapon and placed it across her lap. The soldiers grumbled at their bad luck before rushing after the hooded stranger. They really didn't have time to inquire what just happened or if she did that deliberately or not, as their suspect managed to reach the other entrance of the camp.

Cypher looked over his shoulder.

Nabiki winked at Cypher as he disappeared around the corner.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Nerima**

Meanwhile, somewhere far from the civilian camp, in the Blood Angel deployment zone, Lord Sanguinius and Ranma Saotome, two of the Emperor's chosen, surveyed the destruction caused during the heavy skirmish. Although they had managed to evacuate as many civilians from the district in the short time they had, Ranma still felt that he could have done more to help them. Ranma simply turned away in disgust at the carnage, feeling a slight knot in his stomach as body bags were lined up as far as the eye could see. Sanguinius was silent; he had already seen this scene many times over, life and death. It was all the same to him, as long as the cause was justified. All around them as they walked down the street were burnt out buildings and debris that littered the streets and alleyways.

Blood Angels Space Marines were stationed at every corner of every street. The battle hardened fourth company remained vigilant and watchful for any traitorous forces or thieves who could take advantage of the situation. Lord Sanguinius acknowledged each one they passed with a slightly nod. Ranma felt that the whole place had changed; it was beginning to feel more like a ghost town.

As the two Primarchs passed round the corner, Ranma stopped and stared at the building directly ahead. A faint smile appeared on Ranma's face followed by a slight chuckle.

"I can't believe it," said Ranma. "It's still there."

"What is still there?" Sanguinius asked inquisitively. All he could see was a large plain looking building, which had relatively remained undamaged. He couldn't really say much for the buildings down the street, which were completely bombed out or totalled.

Ranma looked up at the taller Primarch and grinned.

"It's the school that I attended," replied Ranma.

Sanguinius noticed the sign next to the heavy metal gates. "Furinkan High."

"Yep, can't believe its still standing."

"Ranma, what is the purpose of this school?" Sanguinius asked. He couldn't help but notice there were no training grounds, zero gravity field generators, firing range fields or anything that would aid in providing people the basics skills unless it was a place to pray.

"Huh?" Ranma said. He was a bit surprised at his question. "Didn't you attend a school or something like that when you were growing up?"

Sanguinius shook his head. "Everything I have learnt is from first hand experience. On Baal, there is nothing much you could do and you were certainly dead if didn't know how to defend one self from mutant zombies, crazed tribal warriors or giant insects."

Ranma blinked and blinked again. 'And I thought my training trip was bad."'

"Err . . . Sanguinius," Ranma asked. "You don't suppose you know . . . "

"Lord Sanguinius!"

Ranma and Sanguinius turned to see two of Sanguinius Honour Guard approaching them. Between them, they dragged the form of a black haired man. His robes were torn and his hair in a mess and dirty. In his hand he was clutching a wooden Bokken.

Ranma sighed inwards as he recognised instantly the traditional garb of an annoying swordsman. He really couldn't believe that he survived but deep down he was actually glad that the idiot survived. Sanguinius was curious at Ranma's reaction at seeing the man.

"My Lord, we found this one cowering within a nearby building, we think he is possessed by a daemonic entity."

"Explain?" Sanguinius approached the man with caution. He knew that an untrained psyker or a material host to a daemon was a dangerous affair. His hand slowly moved over the hilt of his master crafted power sword.

"He kept sprouting words in a foreign language, what would you have us do with him?" The two Blood Angels guards had already drawn out their bolt pistols in anticipation of their Lord's command.

Ranma was slightly concerned when Sanguinius unsheathed his Powersword but didn't activate the energy runes on the hilt. Ranma relaxed his guard slightly, but was ready to move in to intervene as a precaution.

Sanguinius walked over towards the black hair man and lifted his chin up with a blunt edge of his blood sword to take a better look at the person. The man struggled in vain to free himself from the iron grip that the guards were restraining him, demanding that he should be freed. Sanguinius gave the man an inquisitive look that would have made an Inquisitor proud. He noticed that there was a hint of a delusion-crazed look, mostly associated with leaders of cults of Slaanesh.

"Free me, Angel of heaven. You don't know why you are doing, my powers are vast and I am the chosen one against the demons of hell. I will strike you down unless you release me now. I am of noble blood and I demand the respect I deserve." The man shouted as tried again to struggle from his restraints.

Sanguinius stared intently at the man before coming to the conclusion that he was an obliviously insane character and was about to execute him with his Powersword.

"Wait," Ranma decide to intervene now and placed a hand on Sanguinius shoulder and gestured to lower his sword down. Sanguinius had an inquisitive look on his face on Ranma actions and silently waited for his brother for an explanation.

"Don't kill him, brother. He is not worth the hassle and time; we have other things to concern ourselves." Ranma explained to Sanguinius who reluctantly agreed and lowered his Powersword.

"Do you know him, brother?" He inquired to Ranma.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, I do know him, he been a thorn in my backside since I arrived in this district. His name is Tatewaki Kunö. He goes to the same school as I go to."

"What with all that bad poetry rubbish, it's like a daemon incantation to me."

Ranma sighed, "Just ignore him, he like that 24/7."

Sanguinius chuckled a little and sheathed his Powersword. "All right, he is you're responsibility. I won't kill him, Ranma."

Kuno eyes narrowed at the person standing next to the Angel.

"Ha, you are not an Angel that I have first thought. You sir, are an Angel fallen from the heaven as you have called this foul sorcerer your brother so oblivious you are the ones that have bought this plague upon my kingdom . . ."

CRACK!

Sanguinius backhanded the kendoist with just enough power to knock him out unconscious rather than cracking his skull. Ranma stared at his brother.

"But, I didn't say I wouldn't hurt him!"

" . . . " Ranma almost felt sorry for Kuno, well almost. He knew that he was asking for it, the moment Kuno started to insult him.

"He was beginning to annoy me. Unlike you, Ranma, I don't have that level of tolerance for idiots. I have other things to do rather than listening to his garbage."

Sanguinius turned and walked away. His two honour guards roughly dropped Kuno and followed their Primarch.

Ranma walked over to the unconscious Kuno, before signalling to the paramedic who had arrived to take him away, not really concerned if he had brain damage or not, regardless.

Meanwhile . . .

Katsuhito Masaki was simply standing in the centre of what used to be to a busy market square which around about this time, people from all over the Japan would gather to buy or sell their goods. Now, all that he could see were scenes of utter chaos and destruction. Market stalls were shattered into pieces. There were many building either burnt out or looted as disorder started to settle into the once peaceful district. Two Blood Angels Space Marines were patrolling down the street as they walked past him, not evening acknowledging his presence as they continued to scan for traitors.

Katsuhito eventually reached the end of the street to see clear sighs of intensive firefight as many of the building and walls were peppered with bolter shells from what he could observe from. His right hand was resting on the hilt of his sword as he made his way towards the central commercial area of Nerima where most of the heavy fighting took place.

As he was walking, he happened to notice a wooden bench that hadn't been destroyed or damaged which was an odd sight to see, as much of everything was pretty much trashed or destroyed. Katsuhito smiled and walked over towards the wooden bench and sat down, removing his sword from his waist and placed the blade across him. He closed his eyes and began to enter into a state of semi consciousness as to listen out. He could easily hear the drowning noises of roaring Thunderhawk Gunships in the distance, the screams and shouting has ease off for now as unsettling silence settled.

"So much reckless pain and destruction . . . " Katsuhito whispered as vivid flashbacks of when Ryoko attacked Jurai, causing untold amount of damage and destruction. He remember the uneasiness when he confronted the space pirate, her eyes were completely voided of any compassion, sentiment or remorse for her actions.

Even now, after learning the truth about what actually happened and the cause of her attacks, the events that led up to this battle was, he could help but feel . . .

"Grandfather!"

Katsuhito was immediately bought out of his trance upon hearing his name being called out and opened his eyes to see who it was. He could see his grandson and the Princess Ayeka rushing up to him. Fearing the worst, Katsuhito took hold of his sword and got up from the bench, walking towards them to meet them in the middle.

"Is anything wrong, Tenchi?" Katsuhito asked quietly.

Tenchi shook his head as he tried to gather his thoughts and his breath together. "Have you seen either Ranma or Cypher?" He asked eventually.

"Not recently . . . why?" Katsuhito replied and adjusted his glasses. "Has something happened?"

"Not at all, we just worried about them," Ayeka said. "It's better that we leave as soon as possible if we are to avoid any uneasy questions from the military authorities."

"Wise decision," Katsuhito said. "Has Washu prepared everything?"

Ayeka and Tenchi nodded. "We leave as soon as we find those two." Ayeka said.

"Grandfather, do you know where they went the last time you saw them?" Tenchi inquired.

"Hmm . . . well, I don't know where Cypher went to, but I have a feeling that Ranma is with that winged Angel. Now, what was his name again?" Katsuhito rubbed his chin to recollect his name.

"You mean, Sanguinius?" Ayeka suggested. Katsuhito smiled at the purple hair Princess.

"Why, yes . . . it was Sanguinius. I think that Ranma is with him, they were heading north from here. If you hurry you may able to catch him."

"Thanks, grandfather," Tenchi said.

Ayeka bowed and smiled before following Tenchi down the street. Katsuhito smiled and a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

**XXXXX **

**Location: Cherry Hill Temple, Juuban**

"Usagi Tsukino, may I have a word with you?" Sailor Pluto asked in such tone that everyone apart from the Princess shuddered. Usagi on the other hand didn't seem to be affected.

Sailor Pluto was standard at the entrance of their meeting place, her Time Key in her hands as she silently indicated for her to come outside alone. The green hair Senshi was a bit surprised when Usagi didn't scream or act all clumsy which deep down inside; she really liked tormenting her by appearing out of nowhere. Pluto was sure that she hid her arrival well like she usually does. It seemed that it wasn't having the desired affect it usually had.

Usagi Tsukino looked up from where she was resting her head on the table and sighed. She was beginning to get on her nerves now after all she been through. The other Sailor Scouts were busy trying to take in what Usagi had said to them, wondering what they are going to do, mainly because their once stable future had been thrown into doubt.

"What is it now?" Usagi asked with a slight edge in her tone of voce.

"Outside now, Princess." Pluto said in sterner tone. Everyone in the room could feel the place had getting colder.

Usagi sighed a little in annoyance at the green haired Senshi who kept ordering her about.

"Oh all right, fine . . . it better be something good." She said and followed Pluto out of the room.

"Hey, what's up with her? Don't you find that we are missing something?" Makoto whispered to Minako, acting out of character than her usual bubbly and upbeat self.

Minako shrugged as she watched the pair walking out of the room and shutting the door behind them. "You got me, I haven't got a clue."

Ami decided to not to say anything about the subject and simply concentrated on analysing the data collected. She fairly good idea on why the Princess was acting out of character but needed more evidence to match her theory.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Nerima, outside a large deserted estate . . . **

(SCANNING . . . BEEP!)

"It's a definite contact, Chaplain Seraph," Sergeant Damson of the Blood Angels Assault Company stated as he adjusted a knurled brass dial on the side of his Auspex Scanner.

"And it's just the one? Seraph asked.

Damson checked again and nodded. "Yes, Brother Seraph."

Chaplain Seraph peered through the ruby eyes of his skull face helmet at the ruined garden of what seemed to be like a large Japanese estate. Hefting his staff of office, the Crozius Arcanum in both his gauntlet hands, the Blood Angels Chaplain too a step forward into the compound, and sensed the foul stench of death and chaos which usually accompanied the actions of Chaos.

The report of mutilated human soldiers found in some alleyway and random attacks on some of the residence homes had caught the attention of the Chaplain Seraph. At first, Seraph had thought it was the work of thieves taking advantages of the situation but when reports of slain bodies with deep cut ritual style marking all over their bodies. Seraph took command of a handful of battle hardened Space Marines from the fourth company led by Captain Damson to investigate.

Veteran Sergeant Damson aimed his plasma pistol at the broken entrance of the main building.

"Be watchful, Brother. I can feel the foul taints of chaos in this place." Damson warned the Chaplain as they stood at the main entrance.

"Your caution has been noted. After all, does not the Emperor protects?" Seraph replied with zealous determination in his tone. The Chaplain was focusing on the far wall that had caught his attention. Seraph was making sense of the flickering shadows, before finally deciding that they were just shadow, nothing more.

'One cannot be too careful,' Seraph mentally thought and slowly entered the compound main building.

Damson swept his plasma pistol left to right, his internal sensors in his helmet registering nothing in the immediate area which was confirmed by his Auspex scanner. The sensory beep was getting stronger as they moved towards the source. Chaplain Seraph was ever watchful for danger. Who knows what lurks around the next corner? He could discern no movement or sighs of life in this section of the compound, which meant that the life sign must be somewhere, near the rear end of the estate.

"Brother Damson!"

"Yes, your orders, Chaplain?" The Sergeant rushed up beside the dark power armoured Chaplain.

"I want tactical squads two and three to run a full tactical sweep of this compound, report anything no matter how strange or insignificant it is. Tactical squad one with me, if chaos is at work here, we will root it out!"

Damson nodded and immediately relayed the Chaplain's orders to his squad leaders as two squads of Blood Angels efficiently fanned out through the compound. He then motioned the rest forward wit his plasma pistol. As the Blood Angels moved forwards through the estate compound, there was debris strewn on the ground. A broken lamp smashed on the floor. Chaplain Seraph notices scratch marks on the floor, and stooped down and picked up which looked like to be a long fine ribbon of some sort.

"Hmm . . . " The Chaplain examined the ribbon closely and immediately detected blood stains.

"Area one, clear!" a shout came over the vox - net.

"Area two clear!"

Damson lowered his pistol and slid it into the retraining clip around his waist. Blood Angels Marine converged around the Sergeant and the Chaplain, maintaining a vigil watch on their surroundings.

"Acknowledged, Sergeant, Moving to Area three!"

"Orders Confirmed, Sergeant, Moving to Area four!"

"All squad sergeants, continue on with the sweep, assume all locations are hostile and report in the moment you find anything. Keep perimeters secure," he ordered and looked down at the crouching Chaplain who seemed to have taken a keen interest on the ribbon.

"Brother Seraph, did you find something?" Damson inquired.

"Sergeant, what do you make of this?" Seraph held the ribbon in front of the Sergeant and his men.

"It's a ribbon," Damson stated and looked closer. "There are bloodstains on the ribbon and . . ."

Seraph shook his head. "Look even closer, Sergeant. Do you notice the type blood on this ribbon?"

" . . . " Damson was slightly confused at what the Chaplain was trying to get at. The Chaplain knew exactly what the blood was.

"It the worst kind of blood . . . Daemon blood!" Chaplain said in a bitter tone, which immediately made the Sergeant reached for his pistol.

"There may be some clue as to what these creatures were doing here. If there is, I want it found and quarantined." The Chaplain expressed and turned around, he was curious of where the ribbon led.

Following the length of the ribbon around the corner and halted. He held up his hand and edged forward cautiously towards a fallen bookcase. As Seraph moved closer towards the bookcase, his power armour biosensors detected a life form beneath the rubble. Seraph and Damson moved forward into position to lift the bookcase back up while the rest kept their bolters on what was underneath it. Seraph was the first to see what was underneath the bookcase and was surprised to see a female human being. He dropped to one knee and began to examine her. Daemon kept his plasma pistol pointed at the human head just in case. Seraph turned the body over and was surprised when his sensors picked up very faint breathing from the young woman.

Seraph gave a questioning look at the Veteran Sergeant. Damson checked his Auspex scanner and nodded in acknowledgement that this was the life sigh they have picked up.

"Hmm . . . one punctured lung, few broken ribs, fractured arm, minor damage to the lower organs, internal bleeding, possible trauma . . . " Seraph muttered as he continued his medical examination. "No evidence of poison or toxins in her blood which is good . . . she needs medical treatment."

Chaplain Seraph then precedes to exam her closer, checking for any marks of Chaos or evidences of insertions but found nothing. Although it wasn't as thorough examination that the inquisition usual performs, it was sufficient for now. Seraph was satisfied that the woman was not tainted by Chaos . . . physically. Mentally and her spiritual well being, he wasn't sure.

Seraph looked up at Damson. "Have there been reports from the other two patrols?"

Damson shook his head. "No, Brother."

Seraph was about to ask another question when the young woman briefly spoke quietly under her breath before returning to unconsciousness. The Chaplain immediately rewinds the last few seconds on his digital recorders to figure out what she said.

"Ranma – San?" Chaplain whispered. 'Sanguinius must know of this,' he thought for a moment before looking up.

"Brother Damson, I thought you said there was one bio signature that was detected?" Seraph inquired as his other sensors were picking up another bio life sign somewhere west of where they standing.

"I was not wrong, Brother," Damson declared and adjusted his scanner. "The Auspex had definitely scanned and registered one bio life signs before we entered this estate."

"I do not doubt your abilities, Brother Damson but . . . " Chaplain Seraph and Damson suddenly heard the distinctive sound of bolter shells firing coming from outside.

Chaplain Seraph nodded Damson to investigate. The Veteran Sergeant rushed out, down the corridor towards the main garden where he had determined the source of the fire, tightly gripping his plasma pistol and unsheathing his Powersword. Damson kicked the door wide open, half expecting to be a mob of daemons of some sort. He halted to a stop and blinked . . .

"What in the Emperor's name is that?" Damson pointed to a huge reptile like creature.

The Blood Angels Space Marines who was patrolling and securing the perimeter slowly gathered around the dead reptile, turning the Koi pond red with blood. Bolters were trained on the creature as the two Space Marines moved forward and tried to pry open the massive reptile jaws to release the trapped unfortunate Space Marine. Another Space Marine saw the Sergeant Damson waiting at the entrance and rushed forward to inform them of the situation.

"Brother Damson, it's just came from outta nowhere, it had threatened to attack one of our brothers who got too close to the pond. It was hostile, sir. We had to put the foul creature down with force."

Damson thought for a moment before nodding that the answer was acceptable. "Was there any casualties?"

"None, except the one that just got chewed on a bit . . . just a flesh wound, his armour prevented any serious damage. The unlucky Space Marine was slightly disorientated due to the reptile attack."

"Have you determined what this creature is?" Damson inquired and received the shaking of heads.

"It's an overgrown alligator!"

Damson and the others quickly turned their attention to see Chaplain Seraph and the rest of the marines standing at the porch entrance. The dark haired girl was gathered in his arms.

"Chaplain," Daemon rushed forwards him.

"Brother Damson, whoever had caused this carnage is long gone now. I want a Thunderhawk Gunship here and now, we're leaving." Seraph declared.

"What about her, are we taking this human woman?" Damson pointed to the dark hair girl in the Chaplain's arms.

"Yes, Brother, she might know something of what happened here, and we cannot afford to allow her to talk to the Japanese authorities without knowing what she knows. It's better this way."

"I understand, Brother." Damson replied and issued a rapid response call. "Destination, Brother Chaplain?"

Seraph looked up at the sky. "Home."

Elsewhere in Nerima . . .

Blood Angels Redeployment Area . . .

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A Techmarine shouted as he triggered the firing mechanism of an explosive device of a fallen Chaos Dreadnought. A second or so later, there was a tremendous blast, completely blowing the monstrous mechanical beast into pieces.

Ranma and Sanguinius were stood quite a far distance as they watched the display with interest. A couple of gold helmet Space Marines from Sanguinius's honour guard was present around the two as they watched the final preparation. Lord Saffron and the injured Kiima were also under the protection of the Honour Guard. The Sanguinary Priest and Apothecaries were attending their injuries sustained by the intense battle and declared the female Phoenix warrior from critical to stable for now.

Ranma glanced up at Sanguinius, there was a serious determined look but there was something else he notices.

"You're worried about Kiima, aren't you?" Ranma asked quietly.

"What makes say that?" Sanguinius replied without looking down at him, staring out at the horizon.

"It's just the way you are concerned about her. It's clearly shown on your face, I know because I seen it."

Sanguinius was silent.

Ranma grinned and elbowed him in the side. "Oh, come on, you like her don't you? Admit it you like her a lot."

Sanguinius raised an eyebrow in curiosity, slightly amused at Ranma's attempt to humour him.

"It's kinda ironic that you are giving advice on love especially with your track record . . . what was it, three fiancée's officially and untold number of others from what you told me." Sanguinius eventually replied, turning the tables against him.

Ranma chuckled nervously as he started to fidget with his pigtail.

"As I said before . . . IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Sanguinius grinned at turning the tables on him; it was so easy to wind him up regarding this problem he had.

"We shall see . . . you know, Brother. It's not uncommon for people on other worlds to have multiple wives and . . . "

As Sanguinius continued to talk on about multiple marriages, Ranma could help but be mortified and shocked at what he was hearing. Was Sanguinius suggesting that he marry all his official fiancées? Ranma shuddered again at the thought of marrying Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane at the same time.

"So that's basically about it," Sanguinius finished and waved his hand across Ranma's face, getting little response. "Then again, it's up to you only on who you engage yourself to? Perhaps one of those pretty girls that aided you in this battle?" He suggested and rubbed his chin in wonder.

'He has to be kidding . . . he got to be kidding! There is no way I'm going to marry Shampoo or Akane,' thought Ranma and was about to speak up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ranma!" A dark hair young man wearing a spotted black and yellow bandanna shouted as he emerged from a burnt out building. Both Ranma and Sanguinius turned around to see who it was whilst an entire squad of bolters turned on the man. The young man groaned and threw his hands up before him.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" he exclaimed, his hands still held high as he cautiously moved towards them the group.

"Ranma! Tell them that I'm on your side!" he said angrily at the pigtailed Primarch. He was feeling uneasy about the number of weapons pointed at him.

Ranma and Sanguinius waited for him, as two Blood Angels Space Marines moved to flank the young man and escort him towards their Primarch. Ryoga was sweating a little, slightly dwarfed by the armoured giants either side of him, heavy-duty bolters still trained on him. Ryoga considered his chances for a moment or so, reckoning if he could take on his armoured escort but dismissed the thought when he saw the winged Angel standing beside Ranma.

Ranma stepped forward to greet his old rival and friend, extending one hand and placing the other on his shoulder.

"Ryoga, it's good to see you are well," Ranma said and was relieved to see no permanent signs of injuries or scarring.

Ranma was worried when he overheard Captain Garus reporting to Sanguinius that a young man wearing a yellow and black poker dot shirt with a matching bandanna was found and taken into the care of a Sanguinary Priest.

"Yeah, same here," Ryoga grumbled and looked to either side of him. "Ranma, tell these guys to knock it off, I really had enough of this."

Sanguinius gestured with his right hand to his men to lower their weapons when he saw Ranma's glance towards him. Ryoga was relieved but annoyed, he had a bone to pick with him for his disappearance and also to get some answer from him. Ranma guided Ryoga towards the blond hair Primarch and waved a hand towards Sanguinius in a comradely gesture, hoping to clear things up before it got out of hand.

"This is Lord Sanguinius, and he's the leader of them. They've come to make sure that everything goes smoothly here and hopefully to clear the mess."

Ryoga nodded, still looking up in wonder at the expressionless face of the Space Marines' Helmets before looking at the Blood Angels Primarch in respect. Sanguinius politely nodded and extended a hand in friendly gesture.

"Ryoga Hibiki, you fought well from what I have heard." Sanguinius said. His tone filled with authority and power.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryoga grinned and grasped his hand, silently attempting to crush his hand in a show of strength in a friendly handshake.

He wasn't having much luck, as Sanguinius showed no signs of discomfort or pain. Ryoga clenched his teeth in bitter determination as his hand was turning a nice shade of purple. Ranma wondered what those two were doing until he spotted someone in plain dark robes in the corner of his eye.

"Cypher!" Ranma shouted out to him. Cypher was currently escort by two armed Space Marines. Although he couldn't see his face, Ranma knew it was him especially the amount of spaces he given between the two Space Marines. It was certainly more than they gave to Ryoga. The dark robed man looked up and quickened his pace towards him, leaving the two Space Marines pacing behind him.

"Cypher, where have you been?" Ranma asked hastily and briefly looked over his shoulder to see Ryoga and Sanguinius had ended their greeting.

Cypher shrugged casually. "Tying loose ends, that's all."

"Oh . . . and by that, in a good or bad way?"

Cypher reached up for the tip of his hood and pulled it back and smiled.

Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Forget it, I don't really want to know."

Cypher nodded and walked along Ranma as turned to walk toward where Ryoga and Sanguinius were standing. Ranma then notice Sanguinius body language tensing up like a cold shiver as soon as they got within fifteen yards or so.

"Cypher," Sanguinius said in a stern tone.

"Likewise, Lord Sanguinius," Cypher replied as they exchange a brief glares at one another.

"Err . . . do you two know each other?" Ryoga interrupted them. Looking at Sanguinius and Ryoga, wondering what had gotten into them.

"No!" Both of them chorus at the same time. Cypher then looked at Ryoga and sighed a little. "Only by name, Ryoga."

"Oh . . . " Ryoga said, slightly confused and looked over his shoulder towards Ranma who gave a simply shrug. He also didn't know what had gotten into them.

Meanwhile Sanguinius initial thoughts on Ryoga were a strong headed and determined warrior with a clearly seen stubbornness streak in him. He was a good candidate for inducting into the Adeptus Astartes Chapter. His initial thoughts on the robed man, Cypher was different. He had only met the man twice and already did not like him . . . it wasn't hate or loathing, just his mere presence made him wary of him.

"All right then, since we have been all introduced and we know each other. It's time that we better get going; it's getting late so . . . we're leaving, okay." Ryoga said to Sanguinius and winked at Cypher.

"You two are free to leave as you as please . . . "

'He's right about that, there is no need to waste any time," Cypher silently thought and gave a nod towards Sanguinius before turning to follow Ryoga.

"But . . . " Ryoga and Cypher stopped at hearing the word and turned around slowly.

"But what?" Ryoga inquired and turned his head towards Cypher, noticing the serious expression on his face.

"I don't like this," Cypher whispered under his breath. He immediately refrained from reaching for his bolt pistol beneath his outer robe when he saw the Sanguinius' Honour Guard trigger fingers on their bolters and pistols.

"Ranma Saotome is come with us, we have already agreed as Brothers of war." Sanguinius explained. Cypher immediately cast a sharp glance towards Ranma, wondering what he was playing at. Ryoga was also thinking on the same lines but with a different reason.

'This is dangerous, if Ranma goes with Sanguinius and his men, it will out of our control,' thought Cypher and looked at Ryoga wondering what he was thinking.

'Oh no, Ranma you are not going to get away from us that easily, I want answers!' thought Ryoga.

Ranma stood there, wondering what he going to say to his friends about this.

"I'm sorry but it's the only condition he had set, in exchange for his men to safeguard Nerima. There nothing I can do about this."

Cypher was about to step forward and demand the reasons why but Ryoga beat him to it.

"A moment please," Ryoga asked. Sanguinius nodded and turned around, watching the last stages of the redeployment as two Blood Angels Techmarines rushed up to report their status. Ryoga and Cypher immediately turned towards Ranma and grabbed him on either side, dragging him along behind a low wall.

"Alright Ranma, what is the deal here?" Ryoga Hibiki demanded, keeping a watchful eye on the Blood Angels Honour Guard and their Primarch.

Cypher was silent, as he also wanted to know what his Lord was planning to do. Although he knew from experience that the Blood Angels were honourable and hardest first founding in the Emperor's forces, he was wary of their motives as he had heard of sinister and dark tales which were associated with the Blood Angels Chapter. Then again most of the other Chapters have skeletons in their closets especially the Dark Angels.

Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail. "I'm not really sure . . ."

"Did you personally agree to this?" Cypher inquired. 'Hmm . . . if he has, then there nothing I can do about it, his sense of honour is rare these days and I doubt he would break it.

"Look, I doing my best to help restore order. No one is here to help except them." Ranma countered.

"So what you are saying then, you agree to go with them in exchange that Sanguinius will order his men to remain under relief arrive, am I correct?" Ryoga said. Cypher raised an eyebrow at Ryoga's seriousness.

"Yeah, that's right." Ranma said, relieved that he understood.

"Oh . . . " Ryoga paused. "ARE YOU MAD!"

"What?" Ranma asked, slightly confused. "They are our allies and friends."

"For now," Cypher whispered in a very low tone. "We cannot be certain of what their primary motives are nor can we assume otherwise."

"Oh, come on, Ranma. Think about it, we don't even know what they are up to? So tell me do you know what they want?"

Ranma looked sheepishly. "Not really . . . that's why I'm going with them to find out, that's all."

"Maybe it's a trap?" Cypher said.

"Perhaps it is or isn't, but I trust him." Ranma countered sharply. "Besides if I don't show to him that we are willing co operate, we have to give a little."

Cypher was silently, thinking it over for a split second. "I suppose you are right, but I still don't like the idea."

Ranma turned towards Ryoga. "How about you?"

Ryoga grumbled a little before replying. "Fine . . . I have to warn you, Tenchi, Sasami and Ayeka are looking all over for you."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps, over there, Ranma!" Cypher helpfully pointed to a large crystallised spacecraft rapidly heading towards their position, closely tailed by two Thunderhawk Gunships. Both heavily armed strike crafts were maintaining a safe distance between them and the Ry-Ohki.

"Hey, it's them!"

Ranma turned around just in time to see four distinctive figures beaming down about thirty feet or so from where they were standing. It took a moment for them to materialised as Ranma, Cypher and Ryoga was making their way towards them.

"RANMA!"

"Hey, Sasami, are you all right?" Ranma said and held her at arm's length.

Sasami smiled and nodded eagerly.

Ryoga was about to begin his furious rant. Somewhere in the lines of Ranma being unfaithful to Akane when he saw a young blue haired girl rushing up to Ranma and hugging him tightly but Cypher stopped him. Ranma then felt someone tapping on his shoulder and looked up to see the smiling and relieved faces of Ayeka and Tenchi whilst Katsuhito was having words with Cypher and Ryoga.

"We have been looking all over for you. You really had us worried when you disappeared like that." Tenchi said with a concern look.

Ayeka nodded. "You should have really told us where you were going,"

Ranma bowed his head down in shame. "Sorry about that, I should have told you."

Sasami smiled and held onto his arm. "That's alright, Ranma Oniichan. Can we go home now together?"

"Err . . . well you see, Hime-Chan." Ranma struggled to explain the situation whilst Ryoga and Cypher looked on with amusement.

"I have to go somewhere?"

"What do you mean, Oniichan? Can't we leave this dreadful place?" Sasami said innocently and tugged on Ranma's sleeve.

Ranma started to turn a light shade of red. "Err . . ."

Just then Tenchi, Katsuhito and Ayeka were about to question him again. When they felt a strong gale breeze and turned around to see two winged males. Lord Sanguinius and Saffron then walked towards the large group. Seeing Ranma, slightly flustered, Sanguinius sighed inside and wondered what type of Primarch, he was. He definitely didn't match any of the other Primarch before him.

"Hmm . . . excuse me," Sanguinius said and went to one knee so that Sasami didn't have to strain so much looking up at the giant Primarch.

Sasami was awed by the sheer presence of Sanguinius. He was radiating a calm aura of power yet maintaining elegant nature because of this. Sasami didn't felt scared or intimated by him.

"Sasami Masaki Jurai, please to meet you," she said in a cute and polite tone.

Sanguinius couldn't help but smile a little but deep beneath his exterior appearance and total calmness. He was immediately concerned by the amount of psyker energy within her, normally most untested or untrained psykers would collapse or cause wanton destruction of the amount of energy she possess. Yet she appears to be a normal girl with no abnormal traits. It was the way she would look at Ranma in particular, that caught Sanguinius attention for detail. Obviously meant there was some sort of close relationship between the two but couldn't figure how deep it was without further analysis.

"Lord Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels, Loyal Servant to the Emperor," he said formally.

"I am sorry, Miss Masaki. Ranma Saotome has to come with me, he has personally agreed to my terms and conditions. There is nothing you and all anyone else can do about this." Sanguinius stated, briefly casting a glance over to Cypher and Ryoga.

"But . . . " Sasami held onto his arm tightly and cast a worried concern look at Ranma. She then looked up at Sanguinius then back at Ranma. She looked on the verge of crying.

Ranma tried to reassure her with a calming smile. Tenchi and Ayeka were also surprised by this announcement wondering what to make of this, if Ranma had agreed to this, there nothing much they could do. He wouldn't place his honour on agreement unless it was important. Sasami then saw Ranma's reluctance and hesitation in his eyes; he was going to go back on his agreement and . . .

"Sanguinius . . . " Ranma said, knowing that he didn't have to shout or get his attention as he probably waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Brother?" Sanguinius said, with a slight edge in his voice.

Ryoga and Cypher immediately took a slight defensive stance. Ayeka and Tenchi had no idea what's going to happen next. Katsuhito was studying everyone's reaction.

'This might get awkward,' thought Cypher and Katsuhito. No one noticed the slight flash in Sasami's pink eyes, taking on a slightly harder look.

"Sanguinius, I . . . "

Ranma was interrupted when Sasami hugged him suddenly. Sanguinius was beginning to run out of patience but decide against hurrying those two up. He needed Ranma's full co-operation and without any doubt. Sanguinius rose to his feet and walked away from the group, where Captain Garus and his Honour Guard were waiting.

"Go with him. This is important, please come back safely," she whispered into Ranma's ear.

"Sasami . . . "

Ranma blinked and held Sasami at arm's length, wondering if he had heard her right. Sasami slightly nodded when she saw the look in Ranma's eyes for confirmation. She then tapped on his chest where Tsunami's penchant talisman was that hung around his neck.

'How did she know about the penchant?' thought Ranma. He was confused by her actions until realisation startled to settle in.

"Please go," Sasami whispered. "For me."

Ranma simply stared into her eyes for a few moments before nodding in silent acknowledgement. Sasami smiled and broke away from Ranma to join Tenchi, Ayeka and Katsuhito. Ranma looked up at the concern faces of Ayeka and Tenchi, also wondering what he was going to next.

Ranma knew what he had to do and rose to his feet. He glanced over his shoulder towards the winged Primarch.

"Give me a few moments, Sanguinius," Ranma requested.

"As you wish, Brother Ranma." Sanguinius replied and walked towards his Honour Guard. Ranma waited until he was out of hearing range before turning to face his audience.

"Tenchi, Ayeka, Katsuhito, Sasami," Ranma said and smiled at everyone especially the last one. "I'm sorry I can't go with you right now. I do promise I will be back as soon as I can. I just have to sort this mess out first. You do understand why I must do this?" Ranma tried to explain.

"Will be all waiting for you back at the Masaki household," Katsuhito said. He knew that Ranma would be back, he was the sort of person that wouldn't do things without a reason.

Ayeka smiled and clasps her hands together and bowed. "Yes, Lord Ranma, you be always welcome there. We looked forward to your return."

Sasami simply smiled at Ranma whilst Tenchi walked over towards Ranma and grasp his hand. Ranma returned the firm handshake and grasp Tenchi's shoulder.

"You look after yourself, Tenchi. Take care of everyone for me, okay." Ranma said, Tenchi returned the smile.

"Don't get into too much trouble, you still have to give us the full story of how you manage to come back after been blown to bits." Tenchi said and looked over towards Cypher. The dark haired robe warrior nodded slightly to give reassurance.

"Oh . . . yeah, the full story . . . erm . . . right." Ranma said nervously.

'They won't believe me if I told them, then again, it does make sense in a strange way,' thought Ranma, considering if he should tell them about Serenity, the Emperor, Felix and the other Primarchs he met when he was temporary wasn't on the material world or dimension.

Meanwhile . . .

Saffron, Lord of the Phoenix Tribe had fully recovered from his fatigue and had quickly recovered his strength. He immediately flew down and landed quite close to Sanguinius. Saffron was slightly dressed differently as he wore a clean sleeveless red robe with white and golden lining along the edges. On his chest bearing the symbol golden Halo on his right chest and on the other was the Blood Angels Chapter symbol. Also there were two large slits on the back to allow his wings through.

"Lord Saffron, I presume you going to return back to Mount Phoenix." Sanguinius already knew why he was here.

Saffron nodded with serious look. "Yes, Lord Sanguinius, I have to attend to my people just like you attend to your warriors. The Musk Dynasty and the Amazons have grown suspicious about our activities. They might attack if they knew that I wasn't there."

Sanguinius's facial expression darkened. "Are these enemies of yours?"

"Yes . . . but the Amazon and Musk has not attacked us for quite some time now. Our scouting reports seem to tell us, we are at a statement. Neither of us is willing to risk their limited amount of warriors unless they are assured of victory."

"From what Kiima told me about the other two fractions in China, if those two tribes ever combine their forces together against your tribe, you would be at a serious disadvantage." Sanguinius said.

Saffron nodded, mildly surprised at how well he knew of the current condition. "Exactly, although our warrior's ranks are strong, we are limited in number. Most of my people are too young or incapable to fight against determine fighters." Saffron paused before carrying on. "Lord Sanguinius, there is something you should know about our people. We find conceiving children a difficult process with a small chance of success compared to human females."

"I see . . . " Sanguinius was surprised that Kiima didn't mention this to him after Saffron reveal this fact to him.

"So you see why we are reluctant to take the offensive against our enemies. We cannot afford to lose any of warriors. It's just matter of survival for my people. I fear that we shall not last the next few years . . . " Saffron explained sadly and was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Saffron looked up. There was a sense of hope filled his spirit.

"I fully understand your dilemma, you are a leader of great responsibility and a heavy burden has been place on your young shoulders. Life on my home world was just the same . . . "

"What do mean?" Saffron asked, intrigued on Sanguinius's past.

"Life on Baal was a difficult and arduous time. It weren't the best place for a childhood. You see, Baal was in a sense a radioactive wasteland especially the thousands of cannibal mutants and Baalite Fire Scorpions after our flesh. Just like your situation, it was a matter of survival, which I took upon my shoulders to make sure that my clan was survived. I have seen with my own eyes, there is nothing to worry about."

'Wastelands? Cannibal Mutants? Huge Scorpions? How the hell did he survive!' though Saffron and he thought compared to him, his life was just pure luxury.

"Lord Sanguinius, I appreciate your concern but we won't simply fade into nothing without a fight. We are a fierce tribe and it's going to take something to wipe us out." Saffron clasps both of the Primarch's wrists in a mutual gesture of brotherhood.

"Lord Sanguinius, as Supreme Lord of the Phoenix . . . " Saffron close his eyes and began to say some words in which Sanguinius really couldn't understand but remained silent, allowing him to finish what he was starting. The winged Primarch had a feeling that he had entered into some sort of ritual, as there was a pattern in pitch and tempo. It only lasted a few seconds, which Saffron opened his eyes.

"I assume that you done something officially or something of traditions of yours?" Sanguinius said.

"You are now a member of our Phoenix clan. I have bestowed on you're a high status within our warrior ranks." Saffron explained. "This is now official as my word is law amongst our people."

Sanguinius thought about the implications of what Saffron had said and bowed his head slightly. 'How come I feel that he not tell me the whole story?" thought the Winged Primarch.

"I am honoured by this position, Lord Saffron. I will not let this status bestowed on me be dishonoured." Saffron smiled a little on the outside but grinning deep down.

He decided not to tell about a little implication on his status until later. Well, not until Sanguinius returned back to Mount Phoenix. Anyway, it wasn't important right now and he did have the right to refuse unlike what the Amazon and Musk tribal laws states about this particular issue. He also knew that if things went well, he was less likely not to refuse.

"My Lord," a stern voice interrupted their conversation. Sanguinius and Saffron turned to see a blond hair man in white power armour with red marking approaching them. He was equipped quite different compared to the other Blood Angels, on his right wrist were needles and medical sensors attracted, which he held a golden skull grail.

The Blood Angels Sanguinary Priest stood proudly in the present of two powerful individuals.

"My Lord, my apologies for interrupting, I will take a lapse in prayer but you did insist to report on anything about the condition of Lady Kiima of the Phoenix." The Sanguinary Priest paused before continuing on.

"Lady Kiima is out of critical status and is stable for now. My Lord, under the recommendations from other Priest, we suggest that we do not take her onboard the Thunderhawk Gunship. Her condition may worsen during the journey. She needs considerable rest and advance medical care. The analysis on the medical facilities and knowledge on this planet is sufficient but . . . " The Blood Angels Priest hesitated a little.

"I see you have some doubts over this suggestion, speak up, Brother Sonora?"

Saffron stepped up and decided to add his thoughts over this suggestion.

"Lord Sanguinius, I strongly suggest we do not take her into human care. The physiology of our people is different from a human being. They might actually cause her more harm than care. You see, we have very little contact with humans and they may possibly have other motives if they do accept her." Saffron explained his concern to the winged Primarch.

The Sanguinary Priest nodded in agreement with the Phoenix Leader.

"I have to agree with Lord Saffron. Human behaviour is at times very peculiar, we just don't have sufficient information to make a inform decision."

Sanguinius was silent as he considered his options. Brother Sonora hesitation was correct plus Lord Saffron did have a valid point against taking her into human care. Also hearing that she might not survive the journey back to the battle barge did concern him greatly. It was a tough decision to make and it seemed that he might have to risk Kiima's life by choosing the only option left out to him.

"Perhaps I could help?" a rather cheerful and mischievous voice was heard.

The entire Honour Guard's weapons turned on the red haired scientist who seemed to materialise out of nowhere. Sanguinius immediately raised his hand up to halt his Honour Guard. Brother Sonora raised his heavy duty plasma pistol at aimed it at the stranger. Bolters, flamers and plasma weapons were trained on her but she seemed indifference or didn't care of the danger she was current in.

Sanguinius approached her cautiously, holding his hand high to hold their fire whilst gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?"

Washu smiled as she entered into her 'routine'. Small miniature puppets appeared her shoulders waving small fan flags. Saffron was curious but also wary of whom this girl was.

"Washu is the Greatest!" said the puppet on the left shoulder.

"Washu is the Best!" squeaked the puppet on her right shoulder. A fanfare blowing and the puppets realising confetti then followed it.

'BY THE EMPEROR'S LIGHT, IT'S A DAEMON!' The entire Honour Guard thought simultaneous at the little display and would have blasted her with everything they got if it wasn't for their Lord gesture to withhold their fire.

'This is . . . unusual,' thought Saffron, taking a defensive step back.

Meanwhile Sanguinius took another cautious step towards the red haired scientist. Unlike the rest, the Blood Angels Primarch was calmer about the situation. He was also intrigued

"Washu . . . is that your name?" Sanguinius asked as he tried pacify with the red haired girl. He wasn't sure if she was a creature of the warp or just one of the weird creatures that inhabit this dimension. The Blood Angels Honour Guard Space Marines still kept their weapons trained on the girl, eager to jump in front of their Primarch and protect him with their lives.

"Got it in one! WASHU! THE GREATEST SCIENTIST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Sanguinius immediately jerked his head back slightly as she somehow managed to close the distance between them. Her young face was now about an inch or so away from Sanguinius Angelic face. Slightly startled, Sanguinius still kept his hand up knowing that the moment he lowered it, all hell was going to break loose.

"My . . . what do we have here?" Washu's eyes roaming up and down Sanguinius form. She was currently hovering in mid – air. "Very impressive indeed," she said as her mind wondered off slightly in something naughty in a scientific way.

" . . . " Sanguinius was confused on what to response to this unusual situation. There was a rather large sweat drop appeared on Sanguinius and Saffron's head.

"Washu, stop that," another voice was heard. Washu glance over her shoulder and sighed. "Oh, it's you . . . you're no fun, Katsuhito." She said as she backed away from Sanguinius.

Katsuhito bowed respectfully. "My apologies for Washu startling you like that; she didn't mean you any harm . . . she just being friendly."

'Friendly isn't the word,' thought Saffron. Sanguinius turned to face his Honour Guard Space Marines and instructed them to lower their weapons reluctantly but still kept their fingers on the firing triggers.

"What is this about?" Katsuhito asked Washu, wondering what the commotion was all about. Washu smiled as she quickly landed on her feet.

"Well, I was going to offer my help, that's all . . . honest," Washu replied.

"What about?"

"It's about Lady Kiima's condition. I kinda overheard what they were talking about and I felt as my duty to offer my help." Washu explained quietly to Katsuhito.

'Your duty?' thought Saffron, still cautious about her as Sanguinius joined them. Saffron also realised that the Honour Guard had formed a circular perimeter completely surrounding them; they weren't taking any chances with their Lord in their presence.

"If you heard what we were talking about, then I assume you have a way of aiding us, perhaps?" Sanguinius asked with a hint of hope despite his stern serious outlook.

Washu smiled brightly which was beginning to seriously unnerve the winged Primarch for being so cheerful. Sparing a glance over to Saffron, he seemed very agitated by her presence.

"Of course, I am the Greatest Scientist in the Universe!"

"We already know!" Saffron snapped at Washu.

"Well then, I won't help you if behave like that! Common Curtsy is all I ask for!" Washu crossed her arms and looked away.

"What the . . . " Saffron was feeling outraged by Washu's attitude. He was a powerful warrior and leader of his tribe and she was treating him like a child. He was about to sort her out but was stopped by Sanguinius's look.

Sanguinius bent down to one knee so that she didn't have to strain her neck looking up.

"Washu, if you do have something to say, I am willing to listen to your suggestion." The winged Primarch asked formally, ignoring Saffron for a moment.

Washu looked at Sanguinius with one eye as her cheerful smile returned.

"Alright, Sandy-Chan, you won me over . . . see we can be friends!" Washu exclaimed happily.

'Sandy-Chan!' Saffron and Katsuhito thought upon hearing Lord Sanguinius nickname. Sanguinius tried his best to hide his distaste and resentment on his face. He was one of the Emperor's finest and general of the mighty Imperium, not some sort of cute . . . Sanguinius shuddered at the thought.

"So . . . Washu . . . " Sanguinius started to say.

"Please call me little Washu, Sandy-Chan" Washu said with the large innocent puppy dog eyes.

'You have to be kidding!' thought Saffron.

Katsuhito was beginning to wonder how much patience did Sanguinius have, normally most people like Saffron who have snapped ages ago but he still possess a air of total calmness. This significantly indicated to him that Lord Sanguinius has total control over his emotions and was a dangerous foe in battle.

"So, Little Washu . . . can you help us?"

"Of course, Sandy-Chan. Please let me take care of her, she really deserves better than to be allowed into the local authorities." Washu said her voice turning suddenly from happy cheerful tone to a mature and deep serious tone. "I can easily heal her injuries without any permanent scarring or mental damage. Phoenix Physiology is rather simply to understand and heal. She will be placed directly under my strict care."

Saffron looked at Washu upon hearing her suggestion with a dangerous look before snapping at her.

"NO WAY! THERE NO WAY I'M GOING TO GIVE KIIMA TO HER!"

Sanguinius was silent and quickly looked towards Katsuhito for a something. He trusted the old man despite his slightly out psyker levels.

"I can vouch for her; you have my word as a Shrine Priest and as a Warrior." Katsuhito eventually said to help boast Washu's suggestion.

Sanguinius nodded, already making up his decision but needed to sort something out immediately. He already weighted out the pros and cons on each of the suggestions from the Sanguinary Priest, Saffron and now Washu.

"Lord Saffron," the Primarch said. The Phoenix leader calmed down almost immediately and turned to address him. "You said I was a formal member of your clan, was it true?"

Saffron nodded and was beginning to get a clue on what he was about to ask from him. "Yes, as I said my word is law in my people."

Sanguinius smiled to reassure him. "Then as a member of your clan, I humbly request that Lady Kiima should be placing under . . . Little Washu's care."

Saffron nodded but deep inside, he was disappointment. He knew that he couldn't afford to have bad terms with Sanguinius, not this early.

"As Supreme Lord of the Phoenix, I shall grant this request." Saffron said formally and quickly gestured the correct appropriate hand sign in the formal traditions.

"Thank you, Lord Saffron." Sanguinius said and turned around to face Washu and Katsuhito.

"We accept your proposal, Little Washu. My men will hand her to you, I am placing my trust in you with her life, understand." Washu smiled and blush a little at the same time.

"Brother Sonora, will take you to where Lady Kiima is resting, he will provide you with full co operation and support." The Sanguinary Priest stood up attentively upon hearing his name being mentioned. Washu grinned, wondering about the scientific research she could conduct on these Space Marines and especially their leader.

"I understand, please don't worry about her, you can see her anytime . . . Sandy-Chan." Washu said as Sanguinius tried not to be irritated by this nickname. Katsuhito smiled that everything went peacefully.

Five hundred yards from where this was happening . . .

"I promise I will be back as soon as I can," Ranma finally managed to say his farewells. Sasami smiled as she gave him one final hug whilst Ry-Ohki happily meowed as she sat on Sasami's shoulder. Ranma then rose to his feet and smiled at Ayeka who returned the compliment.

Cypher walked over toward Tenchi and unexpectedly shook his hand whilst at the same time placing a circular device in the palm of his hand.

"Here, take this," Cypher whispered.

Tenchi glanced down at what was placed in his hand. It was oval in shape with a deep red jewel in the centre. Along the edge of the object were symbols and usual lettering.

"Cypher, what is this? Huh . . . Cypher?" Tenchi looked up to see that he was gone. He then looked around to see that he was with Ranma and Ryoga. He was about to rush up to him and ask what the object was when Ayeka called him over. They were about to depart onboard Ry-Ohki who was now a crystallised starship.

'Thanks, Cypher,' Tenchi thought as he realised that the object was probably a gift from him and most likely didn't have time to say anymore about it.

"Are you two actually okay? You really look you been through hell and back." Ranma inquired about Ryoga and Cypher's current appearances. He couldn't help but notice the numerous medical bandages and tattered clothing they were wearing plus signs of bloodstains.

"With you, everything is hell," Ryoga said sharply. "You make my life hell."

Ranma sighed deeply, despite the mutual friendship between them. Ryoga still seemed to blame everything that had gone wrong in his life on him.

Cypher kindly elbowed Ryoga in the kidney. It would normally have no effect on him but Cypher knew that exactly it was the spot where he too a rather nasty hit from a Worldeaters Space Marine. Ryoga clutched his side in slight discomfort and glared at Cypher.

"I'm fine, okay," Ryoga said to Ranma. "What was that for?"

Cypher ignored Ryoga's outburst. "Nothing serious to worry about, Ranma."

"Oh . . . " Ranma said half confidently, not really sure what actually gone on between those two.

"Brother Ranma, it is time." Sanguinius called out to him and started to make their way towards the redeployment grounds.

Ranma turned and started to walk with Sanguinius and looked over his shoulder to see Ryoga and Cypher walked behind him. Ranma stopped and turned to face his two friends. Sanguinius and his Honour Guard didn't seem to notice Ranma had stopped as they continued on with their destination.

"Hey . . . aren't you going with Ry-Ohki?" Ranma inquired.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. We're coming along with you and besides with the Nerima totally trashed, there is no way I could easily find my way out. I'm sticking with you, no matter you like it or not." Ryoga stated.

"But . . . "

Cypher stepped up and looked at Ryoga before turning towards Ranma.

"For once, I have to agree with the idiot," Cypher said. "Just face it, Ranma, we sticking with you like glue."

Ranma just sighed and gave in. Those two did have valid points on accompanying him.

"Oh, alright, come on, let's go." Ranma said. Cypher and Ryoga nodded.

A few moments later . . .

The two Primarchs walked side by side towards the deployment area where three Thunderhawk Gunships were waiting for their Primarch and his guest to be taken back to the orbiting battle barge. Flanking on either side of the two Primarchs was Sanguinius Elite Honour Guard. Cypher and Ryoga were closely following behind Ranma.

"Brother Ranma," Sanguinius asked.

"Huh?" Ranma snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the winged Primarch, wondering what he was going to ask him. "What is it?"

"It's about your relationship with that young blue haired girl. Do you like her?"

"Err . . . what are trying to say, Sanguinius?"

"Is she one of your fiancée?" Sanguinius asked directly.

"No!" Ranma denied immediately. "Well . . . I like her a lot and very sweet girl . . ." Ranma quietly, slightly embarrassed by his admission.

If he had just acted more on his common sense and a little bit aware of his surrounding he would have thought twice about his feeling. The main reason was because Sasami Masaki was within hearing distance as she had forgotten to tell Ranma something personal. At first, when Sanguinius asked Ranma about her relationship level, she was couldn't figure out why it hurt when Ranma denied at first but it change afterwards when Ranma admitted that she like her a lot. Sasami couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in her chest and was about to shout something to get Ranma's attention. That is until she heard the last part of his feeling to Sasami.

"She more of a little sister really." Ranma said casually.

Ranma really wanted to say that his relationship with Sasami was more than just friendship especially the way Tsunami would talk about her. Ranma couldn't as he really didn't want to reveal too much of himself to Sanguinius, the part regarding his life in Nerima was pretty much common knowledge now.

"I see . . . I understand, it's just that . . . it's nothing," Sanguinius could easily tell that Ranma was hiding something behind his answer. He didn't even have to resort to using his psyker powers to tell he was hiding something as his facial expression conveys the message easily enough.

Sasami felt heart broken at hearing those words, and immediately turned around running away from them. Normally, she would be ecstatic at having an older brother to look after her. Unfortunately she already had someone like that, Tenchi Masaki. Before she ever met Ranma, she was becoming increasingly lonely even thought she had Ry-Ohki as company she really wanted someone to share her life with as she got older especially someone who would accept her as who she would become when she merges with Tsunami.

The Masaki household would always a non-stop roller coaster with something new happening every day. Ranma wouldn't have the insecurities that Tenchi had, he was confident, gentle, determine and well-rounded person but he wasn't perfect. Ranma still had flaws in his personality such as being overconfident, stubborn and too trusting but these were the qualities that she admires in him. Hearing him admit that she only like him as a sister, bought back memories that she really didn't want to have when despite her attempts to gain Tenchi's attention and be close to him, she eventually lost out to Ayeka and Ryoko. Holding back the tears, Sasami had to get away.

Cypher just happened to look over his shoulder and caught the glimpse of the blue hair Juraian Princess and immediately figured out what just happened. He just put two and two together with what Ranma had just said and the Sasami running away from them.

"Ranma . . . you and your big mouth. I hope I don't get his trait from him?" Cypher whispered hopefully. 'Damn . . . I thought he liked her.'

Cypher knew it would probably going to get worse unless Ranma get his act together and admit to it otherwise it was going to another rerun of Ranma's life in Nerima.

"You say anything?" Ryoga asked, wondering what he was muttering about.

"Nothing . . . for now," Cypher replied.

"Lord Saffron, I will be leaving a detachment of my finest brothers to escort you to Mount Phoenix. They will be under your command." Sanguinius stated.

"Lord Sanguinius, I appreciate your gesture but . . ." Saffron tried to turned the offer of help but the Blood Angels Primarch gave him no option to refuse.

"You have no say in this choice; the co ordinates for Mount Phoenix have been preset in one of our Thunderhawks." Sanguinius pointed to a Thunderhawk Gunship. "They await your arrival; take this as a gesture of our friendship."

Saffron nodded and smiled.

Half an hour later . . .

"How long before we are ready to depart, Lieutenant?" Sanguinius inquired.

"We can be ready to depart in less than a minute, Lord Sanguinius. The fourth company has been deployed as requested to aid the human forces. Surveyor data has been transmitted to Lord Admiral Tabris." A broad shoulder Space Marine reported.

Sanguinius nodded, satisfied that preparation have gone smoothly as they stood outside the Thunderhawk Gunship, waiting for the signal to board the assault craft.

"Brother Sanguinius," Ranma said, hoping he had said it right.

"Yes, Brother Ranma?"

"I need to make a small request?"

"Which is? As long as it within reason," asked Sanguinius. Having a fair idea of what he was going to ask when he looked over Ranma's shoulder. Cypher and Ryoga was still there, standing behind Ranma.

"If I can bring Ryoga and Cypher with me," Ranma stated.

Sanguinius was intrigued by Ranma's request at first. After a moment passed, he accepted Ranma's request. There was no danger or negative points of those two coming along with them, especially a ship full of the hardest, dedicated Space Marines on board.

"Very well. Cypher, I can understand, but Ryoga, I'm not sure, why?"

Ranma grinned. "I don't want Ryoga to going AWOL again."

"HEY!" Ryoga shouted in denial. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are," Cypher added in his bit into the augment. Ryoga just glared at him.

As they walking up the landing ramp of the Thunderhawk Gunship, Sanguinius turned around. Ranma, Ryoga and Cypher looked up at the Blood Angels Primarch, waiting for him to say something.

"Has anyone been in space?"

Ryoga shook his head and Cypher nodded.

"How about you, Ranma?" Sanguinius asked.

"Not really unless you count Akane's attempts," Ranma replied casually with his hands in his pockets and walked past him.

Sanguinius was curious and looked towards Ryoga and Cypher for a proper explanation. "What was all that about?"

Ryoga shook his head and started to catch up with Ranma. "Long story . . ."

"Technically, she hasn't succeed in doing so . . . yet, but she getting closer," Cypher whispered as they both headed into the cargo area of the space craft, leaving Sanguinius by himself on the landing ramp.

The fourth company had already begun to redeployment stages as the UN aid forces and Japanese SDF reinforcements started to pour in the district. Sanguinius took one last glance at the devastated suburb of Tokyo. The sounds of mechanical gears of the ramp gave a clear indication of the landing gears being raised.

**XXXXX**

Higher Orbit, onboard 'Ry-Ohki' . . .

Tenchi Masaki and Sasami Jurai watched through one of the many crystal pods floating around. They were currently watching the three Blood Angels Thunderhawk Gunships heading into space. Ry-Ohki face meowed happily to signal to her occupants that they have left Nerima airspace and continued to cruise through the atmosphere. Ayeka was standing right next to Tenchi. Her soft smaller hand was intertwined with Tenchi's hand. A moment passed between them until Ayeka tugged on Tenchi's arm wanting to speak to him alone. Tenchi nodded understandably and walked over to an empty space around Ry-Ohki interior, leaving the young Juraian Princess alone with her thoughts.

Tenchi Masaki had certainly grown over the conflict in Nerima, which Sasami notice immediately. No longer was he the shy boy he used to be when she first met him awhile back ago. The love triangle seemed to have grown stronger, and very competitive. Now, the only two serious contenders for Tenchi's affections were Ayeka, her sister and Ryoko, a person, which she looks up as a sister. Truth to be told, Sasami wasn't unhappy or jealous about this. Both contenders deserve him and had wondered when he would gather the courage to pick one of them.

Sasami sighed sadly as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a long silver chain. Earlier, she really wanted to give this to Ranma before he left with Sanguinius and would have done so until she heard Ranma admitting that he only sees her as a young sister, nothing more, and nothing less. She was lucky that no one notice her unhappy demeanour. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Sasami looked around Ry-Ohki interior. Everyone seemed to be busy with something or taking care of someone. Ry-Ohki itself was trying to avoid any hot zones of Japan, which they could be mistakenly fired upon. It wasn't until they entered Earth's upper orbit that everyone relaxed. Once she was satisfied that no one was paying to her right now, Sasami walked over to one side and stared out through a glass window.

Resting her elbows on the ledge of the window, Sasami was beginning to wonder about things they she really hadn't thought of until now. She really didn't know what to do now or how to deal with this feeling in her heart.

"I am sorry,"

Sasami was slightly startled when she heard a soft mature voice and looked around to see who had said it until she saw her older adult self on the mirror reflection.

"Oh . . . it's only you." Sasami whispered. "There no need to apologies, I understand."

The adult version of Sasami smiled a little. There was a long pause between the two versions of Sasami. Tsunami could sense there was something serious that was bothering her like the time Sasami tried desperately to tell her sister that she died when Ryoko attack Jurai and that she was revived by the Patron Goddess of Jurai. Also that Sasami and Tsunami would eventually merge as one.

"Tenchi Masaki will be taken by Ryoko and Ayeka, you do understand about that?" stated the Tsunami.

"Yes, I know, I don't want to hurt Ayeka or Ryoko who I consider an older sister feeling that's why I can't do it." The younger Sasami whispered, regret clearly shown in her voice. "There isn't anyone else unless my father has something lined up?"

The younger Sasami shuddered briefly when she thought of the suitor that her father had set up for her sister.

"There is no one for me, Tsunami." She said on the verge of crying.

"There is one other, " said older Sasami.

Sasami blinked and wiped the tear from her eye. She gave a pleading look at her reflection. "Who is it that would be just for me?"

"It's not Yoshu, is it?"

"No. "

"Who then, Tsunami?"

Tsunami looked at young Juraian Princess sadly, unable to directly tell her who would perfect for her. She was at a dilemma, a course that could possibly change the future of Jurai and her children. She believed that in order for someone to be fully happy, they would have to make a conscious choice by themselves without any external influences, not even from the patron Goddess of Jurai. On the other hand, she had initially thought that the passage of time would allow Sasami the time to realise her own feeling for that special someone. It would minimise the potential assimilation damage and shock when the time comes. Time wasn't a luxury anymore; there was someone else in the running. It was someone who had very high chance of capturing his heart. By the time that Sasami grew up to be considered in the running for his heart, she would be too late and all alone.

'No thanks to Serenity,' thought Tsunami angrily before regaining her composure. 'Her daughter already been chosen for? Why break the emotional bond between those two unless .it was . . . I knew it!'

'Still there no point arguing about it, what been done, is done. Hmm . . . if Sasami continues the way she acted with Tenchi Masaki, she will lose him to someone else. Something has to be done . . . but what?"

"Tsunami, please, tell me?" Sasami whispered.

"I cannot . . ." Tsunami answered regrettably.

'She is confused about her feeling,' she thought.

"Please!"

Tsunami stared in Sasami's eyes for a few moments. She then made her mind up and was about to give Sasami a little nudge in the right direction, not just for her sake but also for both of them and the future of Jurai.

"Sasami, you might not realise it; it is someone that you have grown close too, someone you never consider serious beyond friendship basis. The person who you would be just for you is . . ."

"Sasami, who are you talking to?"

Sasami almost jumped upon hearing someone calling out to her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw it was only Tenchi. She then looked back the window and sighed when all that she could see was her own reflection.

"Sasami, are you alright?" Tenchi asked. She was acting a little strangely since they parted company from Ranma, Cypher and Ryoga.

"Yes, Tenchi, everything is . . . fine," she whispered, taking a final glance at the window before turning to face Tenchi.

"How is everyone? Is everyone okay?" Sasami smiled cheerfully and quickly brush past Tenchi, hoping to avoid any awkward questions.

"Hey, Sasami?"

"Sorry, Tenchi." She stopped and turned around. "I have to get everything ready, I bet you are all hungry after all, we went through."

" . . . " Tenchi was left puzzled and confused by Sasami sudden change in expression but didn't have time to ask as he saw Ry-Okhi started to begin it's descent through Earth's atmosphere.

The red haired scientist, Washu was busy monitoring Ryoko and Kiima vital signs looked up from keyboard. She had a feeling what was going on between Tenchi and Sasami but decide not to intervene. She had other things on hand right now and needed her two patients to be transported back to her sub dimensional lab for better treatment.

Katsuhito was standing next to one of Ry-Ohki viewing crystals.

"Ry-Okhi, can you zoom in a bit over there? I think there is something just beyond there." Katsuhito pointed on the viewing crystal.

"Miya!" replied Ry-Okhi happily complied.

"Impressive." Katsuhito commented.

"I suppose this is the Blood Angels battleship. Hmm . . . it's probably quite dangerous in fire fight against a third generation Juraian battleship. " Katsuhito wondered as the distant ship was moved out visual range.

**XXXXX**

The majestic form of the _Angel of Death_ slowly angled its massive bulk towards the surface of Earth, powerful energies building in her forward linear accelerators. The Adeptus Astartes battle barge was an awesome sight to behold.

The Blood Angels battle barge had the power to level cities and smash entire continents.

The battle barge utilises a warp core engine coil and reactor, similar to the Chaos Slaughter class cruiser but far superior in every way. The _Angel of Death_ was the fastest ship for its size and there was no ship that could compete with the sheer destructive speed and efficiency of a Space Marine battle barge. The ship remained in high orbit out of the range of any surface batteries and silos that the planet could have. Powerful void generators protected the ship completely.

The Command Bridge of the _Angel of Death _was a wide two-tier deck. Humming banks of pale Hololithic displays and ancient, runic screens lined the cloisters either side of the raised command centre. Shaven headed half-human, Cyborg servitors hard wired into each of the ship's regulatory systems. Space Marine deck officers were located at each station, monitoring carefully for anything out of the ordinary. There was a sense of tension in the atmosphere as they waited for the order from the Lord Admiral to stand down from battle station. A broad observation bay dominated the front of the bridge, currently displaying a view of planet before the ship. Smaller screens in the corners of the bay displayed the current course and speed of the ship along with all local objects picked up by the ship's surveyors.

Standing still on the Command Bridge was a giant Space Marine of nearly eight hundred years who had fought in space almost his entire life. He had seen almost everything that the damned universe had to show to him. The golden Eagle breastplate of his blood red armour was adorned with bronze clusters of badges of honour. He wore golden lined white robes over his power armour. His hair had almost turned complete white through age. His red brooding eyes gazed at the screen.

The Principal Navigators were going through hell right now as they tried to do their duties. The magnetic interference from the planet's surface and without the Emperor's beacon to pinpoint their exact location in time and space, the Navigators were having a hard time but they were trying all they could to compensate for this loss.

The giant Space Marine was Lord Admiral Kaorus Tabris as he stood proudly with his hands clasped behind his back and studied the tactical plot with a critical eye, calculating how long it would take the _Angel of Death_ to achieve orbit around the planet. He glanced at the corner of the screen and was satisfied to note that his estimate almost perfectly matched up with the logic engine's prediction. Behind him, robed crewmen worked over their extensive sensor runes, sweeping space before them with all manners of surveyors and devices.

"Officer of the Watch, what are those objects hitting us?" demanded Tabris.

The robed Space Marine in charge looked up from his station at the Admiral on the command deck.

"Satellites, Admiral. Communications and astronomical purposes, no orbital batteries or silos detected. Forward Shields at full charge, no damage reported." The Space Marine answered.

"I see . . . that is all," Tabris considered his next course of action and activated the vox communication link.

"Master of Ordnance, report now?"

The vox communication link was static for a moment until a deep voice was heard.

"Torpedoes reloaded and armed at your command, weapons and lance batteries are also at your command. Forward Bombardment cannons two and four ready at your disposal. Lord Admiral, further orders?"

"That is all," replied Tabris and clasped his hand behind him again.

It had been almost forty-six hours since Lord Sanguinius issued the command to launch the melta torpedo spread on the planet surface. Followed by the full deployment of all battle companies onboard on the surface, according to logistics and sensors sweeps, there evidence of intense fighting on area in Japan.

"Lord Admiral."

Tabris was shaken out of his thoughts and looked up at the main screen and nodded to his officer of the watch. The officer quickly sat down to his station and began to issue the docking instructions. Tabris knew exactly what they were and breathe a little better as their victorous battle brothers were returning back.

"Lower the void shielding; I want the automatic defences to target each blip until identification code been given before issuing the final approach signs. Prepare the Apothecary to receive the injured and the dead." Tabris barked out.

"Yes, Lord Admiral, everything is prepared, we are receiving the identification code now."

Lord Admiral Tabris followed the blips representing the Blood Angel's transport and Thunderhawk Gunships on the surveyor plot table as it left the region. An air of tense expectation hung over the bridge as they waited for the battle brothers to return from the hard fought battle as no reports of a retreat were picked up. Tabris mentally counted each blip on the surveyors. He knew how many drop ships and Thunderhawks were deployed to tackle the threat on the planet surface.

Tabris whispered a brief prayer to those who lost, as he knew without having to ask for confirmation that the numbers that were returning back to them were less than they had deployed. The Chaplains and Priests had already prepared to receive the fallen and would be given full battle honours.

"Admiral, Lord Sanguinius identification code has been confirmed and authorised. Our Lord has asked for permission to allow guests onboard the ship."

'Guests?' Tabris thought surprised that his Lord has asked for his approval, He would normally do so without his approval unless . . .

"Admiral, orders, sir."

"Permission granted. Prepare gather our senior officers in full battle gear and Honours. I shall be attending this group to meet our guests." Tabris ordered, "Well, what are you waiting for, hell to freeze over!"

"At once, Lord Admiral!"

Tabris expression was grim. He was unsure what to expect and shook his head, now was the time to cast doubt on his Lord. He was total faith in his lord and founding father. Glancing at the main screen, he swiftly turned around and headed out to the docking bays where Lord Sanguinius Thunderhawk would be landing shortly.

Back on Nerima . . .

Somewhere in the JSDF containment zone, near the site of the Chaos gate . . .

Sergeant Taneka watched in horror unfolds in front of him. His men were shooting desperately at something lurking in the shadows. Whatever it was, its speed was phenomenal. In the first few seconds, seven of his men were killed in the most brutal fashion.

Sergeant Taneka and his men were all part of the fourth division. His orders were simple and were from the highest military level. To recover and gathering any alien weapons used in the conflict.

Everything were going smoothly, in this section of Nerima, most of the invaders were either dead or had long ago left. The sighting of red armoured giants east of their position was worrying but so far they seemed to be focusing on one sector of Nerima and were slowly withdrawing. The military command of JSDF had issued the order to use caution and discretion, labelling the armoured giants as temporary allies, whatever that means? Still, Taneka was fairly confident in his men's ability to handle anything thrown at them until now . . .

It started when a Sergeant Taneka and his men were patrolling the northern part of the JSDF containment zone deemed safe when an ambulance suddenly appeared round the corner and crashed into a nearby shop. Taneka immediately rushed over to see anyone had survived the horrendous accident . . . it wasn't until they opened the back doors of the ambulance van that they realised their biggest mistake.

There was one survivor and was currently making mincemeat of his men. Taneka was snapped out of his brief recollection of what happened earlier and added his own firepower at the blurred creature that had suddenly attacked them.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" A youthful looking soldier panicked as the creature leapt at him.

Taneka threw up at the creature attacked him without mercy, ripping both his limbs clear in a flood of crimson blood.

"OH MY GOD!" A soldier cried out frantically, firing wild bursts from his machine gun at the blurred creature as it leapt at him. His fate was the same as the creature killed him in similar fashion.

It was at that point that Taneka managed to get a clear view at the creature standing over the dead soldier. It was humanoid in shape and form. The most horrifying feature of this creature was its left arm. His face couldn't be seen, his long raven hair covering his most of his face. The human monster looked up at the JSDF sergeant with a manic grin, immobilising the human soldier with fear.

Sergeant Taneka was made of sterner stuff than his men was and was able to snapped out from his sudden fear and ducked just as the human monster flew over him. Taneka rolled across and immediately turned to face the creature and without thinking let off two shots. The creature inhumanly dodged the two shots with ease like he was playing with him, dashing from left to right, almost a blur in Taneka's mortal vision.

"DIE! DAMN YOU! DIE!" Taneka exclaimed in defiance.

Firing his remaining shots from his Colt. 45 pistol in desperation at the blurred figure before it disappeared from his field of vision. He didn't have time to regain his breath or to reload his pistol when he felt a sudden, stab of pain in his chest. He looked down to see something wooden like a stick or sword protruding from his chest, dripping in his own blood before cold realisation swept through him and his body began to grow numb from that point outwards.

Darkness filled his vision as his collapsed to his knees and falling flat on his face. Staring down at the Taneka corpse was the tall, dark hair man dressed in blood stained white robes, his hands and face covered in the blood of his freshly killed victims. Placing his foot on the back of Taneka's neck, the man tightened his grip around the wooden Bokken and wrenched the sword from the corpse. He then looked at his monstrous proportion clawed left hand for a moment or so, clenching and unclenching it a few times before it shifted back into its original form.

"Aksho Slaaneth Ciya'th Iakthe' Khaa K'Khaa!" He uttered the forbidden language of Chaos.

Looking up at the grey cloudy skies, a manic grin spread across his face. His eyes were soulless and pitch black as he tilted his head back and laughed, walking away from the carnage he had caused.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Astral planes**

The beautiful silver haired Queen Serenity softly smiled. It was last mental soul link forged by Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium where the marriage between her daughter and the Prince of Earth was now broken. In the past, it was done in order for the Moon Kingdom to secure power and position from the other kingdoms.

It would have allowed the two to easily agree to marry each other considering the Prince's notorious track record with other girls during the Silver Millennium especially the Princess of Mars.

Usagi Tsukino might not know it but she was now free to choose whomever she wants to be with because without the political power and support of the emerging super power of the Imperium in the future, the future of the royal bloodline of Serenity would be lost forever.

"It is now up to you, my daughter, your decisions will determine our future," Serenity whispered.

The Emperor and his loyal sons would still play a part in Ranma's future but her power of influence on the material realm was fading away, at least she knew that her daughter's future would have a promise of hope. Plus she knew that Ranma has a considerable impression on her. She was about to leave to talk with the Emperor of Terra when . . .

"You had to interfere, didn't you, Serenity!"

Serenity immediately spun around and gasp at whom was standing in front of her. She was completely surprised to who it was that called her.

"Everything was running perfectly . . . until you interfere. Unquestionable power, millions of servants, all you had to was to keep your nose out of it."

Serenity took a step back at her shorter woman, her eyes narrowed at what she was clutching in her hands.

"That staff, where did you get it!" demanded Serenity angrily and she gathered her power together.

The intruder smiled evilly. "It was a gift," she said and immediately launched an attack.

Serenity reeled back in horror as she felt a massive backwash of intense dark psychic energy. She was so caught off guard by the psyker attack that she failed to implement a mental defensive screen against the onslaught causing her to lose all consciousness.

The intruder looked down at the silver woman and smiled before leaving in thin air. She didn't want to overstay her welcome here in this plane of existence or attract the attention of the Emperor and his sons. Killing her would achieve very little, as her death would be would be felt throughout the astral plane.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Thunderhawk Gunship**

Ranma rested his head against the thrumming internal wall of the Gunship, his hands clasped together. Ryoga and Cypher was sat either side of him, strapped in by the restraining harness as the Thunderhawk left Earth's gravitation field.

Sanguinius was sat directly opposite the trio, his hands clasped in prayer and mediating. The Honour Guard under Sanguinius' command sat in reverent silence, his thoughts directed to the glory of the Emperor and the guidance of their Primarch. At the far end of the crew compartment was Captain Garus.

Ryoga chuckled quietly, ignoring the stern glare from Captain Garus for disrupting the meditative atmosphere. Ranma turned to look at Ryoga with an inquisitive look.

"Erm . . . Ryoga?"

"It's just what the winged Angel said when he asked if any of us been in space before we boarded this craft?"

"You mean Sanguinius?" Ryoga nodded.

"So what about it?" Ranma asked in a quiet tone.

"It's just that I don't think Akane has ever smacked you this far up?" Ryoga whispered into Ranma's ear.

Ranma paused to think about it, trying to recall the countless attempts the tomboy tried to hit him into LEO.

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't really, but good attempt anyway," Ranma replied.

"Hey, Cypher, why do they have to restrain me to this wall like this?" Ryoga pointed out to the restraining bracers on his legs and arms.

"Simple, we don't want you to get lost. I don't think you would like wandering the empty vacuum of space."

"Very funny, that's a good one, now tell me why the restrains?" Ryoga asked.

"Who said I was joking," Cypher whispered before leaning back against the wall.

Ryoga just frowned at him; he was beginning to get as annoying as Ranma.

Ranma shook his head in dismay at his two friends and stared at the thick viewing block set in the side of the Gunship.

'Can't these guys just get along for once?' thought Ranma. He was amazed at the beauty of the blue planet he was looking at. As he was watching the blue planet, he notices something in the corner of his eyes and it wasn't until the Thunderhawk got deeper in space when it revealed itself.

The Blood Angel Battle Barge slowly emerged out of the darkness of space, the sol sunlight reflecting off her proud hull. She was an elongated, gothic space borne leviathan with protruding warp vanes. The antenna atop the arched cathedral spire of the command deck rose from her centre and grew towards the ancient powerful warp plasma drives at her rear.

A massive golden statue of the winged Angel stood proudly on top of the cathedral. To either side of the angular prow and bombardment cannon lay the crenellated entrances to her launch bays from where Thunderhawk Gunship and boarding torpedoes could sally forth. Her entire length bristled with gargoyles wreathed weapon batteries and conventional torpedo launch bays.

"What the . . . " Ryoga's jaw dropped in astonishment.

" . . . " Ranma was stunned at what he was seeing.

Cypher noticed Ranma and Ryoga expression of awe and bewilderment before looking at the small port window to see the Blood Angels battle barge orbiting the Earth.

"Heh," Cypher chuckled as he saw the massive Adeptus Astartes Vessel. "Never expected to see her again."

The Blood Angels battle barge was constructed partly on a well renowned forge world before being completed in the orbital shipyard of Baal Secundus, almost eight and half millennia ago. She still displayed the trademark designs and flourishes of the Baal shipbuilders in her ornamented gothic arches surrounding her launch bays. In her long life that had been Sanguinius flagship and symbol of power, it had crossed the galaxy several times over and had fought in countless battles against foes both human and alien. It was a great loss to the Blood Angels fleet when it was reported to have disappeared without a trace during a standard warp jump.

"What do you mean by that, Cypher?" Ranma asked, managing to regain his composure after seeing such a powerful vessel. Ryoga was still staring in awe.

"According to the Solaris and Ultima Segmentum Adeptus Fleet records, the Angel of Death was officially lost during a miss - jump and was never seen again. I suppose you have something to do with this?" Cypher inquired, casting an inquisitive look at the winged Primarch.

"Perhaps," Sanguinius replied quietly. He then rested his head back against the interior wall of the Thunderhawk and closed his eyes momentarily before replying. "Perhaps not, it is the will of the Emperor and his divine guidance."

"Yeah, sure it is," Cypher said with a slight hint of sarcasm, knowing that it wasn't worth his time to inquire about it.

"Lord Sanguinius, we have received clearance for docking bay six from the Admiral." A Space Marine officer announced on the vox speakers.

Everyone's attention in the holding area of the Thunderhawk was looking at the view screen of the final approach with the battle barge. Ranma still couldn't believe the sheer presence and size of the Adeptus Astartes spaceship as they got closer.

"We will be docking in approximately one minute. That is all." The vox speakers finished as the Thunderhawk made a sharp roll to port. The craft turned inbound towards the Battle Barge the fourth land dock.

**XXXXX **

**Location: Blood Angels Battle Barge 'Angel of Death'**

Ryoga Hibiki waved his hand before the blank, expressionless face of a servitor.

"Err . . . hello, is anyone there?" Ryoga clicked his fingers to get the attention of the bald man who seemed to be permanently hardwired into the station booth.

"Forget it, Ryoga, his altered brain is incapable of even registering your presence," Cypher explained as he glanced at the monitor station display and saw that this station was in charge for the air condition or something like that.

"Huh . . . you mean he just a human robot?" Ryoga asked.

"More or less, you see these just merely lobotomised creatures doing what they are programmed to do, there higher brain function have been removed so they can perform their task more efficient and without question," Cypher explained and saw the mortified look on Ryoga's face.

"It's better, not to think of them as human," Cypher said and turned. Leaving him at the monitoring station for awhile. He was fascinated by the technology.

Cypher walked down the raised pathway towards the main viewing stations, which at present displayed Earth and the Moon orbiting it. Red triangles were dotted on Earth, which he recognised the indicators were in China and Japan. Cypher knew that he was being watched like a hawk by Admiral Tabris since they arrived on the Blood Angels battle barge, glancing briefly over his shoulder, he was never more than ten feet away from an armed Blood Angels Space Marine officer.

Ryoga seemed completely fascinated with spacecraft the moment he set eyes on it when they were on the Thunderhawk Gunship. Cypher couldn't help but be suspicious and slightly paranoid as he wandered around the command deck, it had been awhile since he was onboard Adeptus Astartes ship.

Standing from a higher level, Lord Admiral Kaorus Tabris watched the two from his bridge with a look of suspicion. He then glanced down at his runic display slates laid out in front of him. His suspicions weren't aimed at the yellow and black bandanna young man but at the dark hair robed man that accompanied the young Primarch and Sanguinius.

'He certainly knows his way around the bridge of an Adeptus Astartes battle barge,' thought Tabris and continued his watchful eye.

Normally Admiral Tabris wouldn't hold this much resentment towards anyone without due reasons but there was something about him that really irked him. Just his mere presence here on the command deck was enough to cause this much resentment, which had survived countless battles and boarding attempts. Still, Lord Sanguinius had expressed quite clearly that Cypher and Ryoga were to be treated as guests. Tabris had no choice but to oblige with his Lord's request. Tabris decided to meet Cypher face to face when he notices him making his way towards a restrictive area.

Meanwhile Cypher moved towards what seemed to be the main tactical stations through the arched transept, where more Space Marines officers worked alongside the motionless servitors. The officers turned towards him, hands resting on their bolt pistols as Cypher entered the chamber. Looking past, the two officers, he could easily see the stone rimmed plotting table in the centre of the chamber which was revealing tactical information displayed on the embedded slate. Cypher glared at the two officers from beneath his robed hood.

"This is a restricted zone, I suggest you move on for your sightseeing," a stern voice said from behind him. Cypher looked over his shoulder to see Admiral Tabris with a slight weary expression.

"Just curious, it wasn't like I was going to take over this ship," Cypher replied with a slight hint of cynicism and made his way out of the arched transept.

"I seriously doubt that," Tabris replied and waited just as Cypher was about to walk past him.

"If it wasn't for Lord Sanguinius expressing directly that you and your companion are his guest and that no harm should come to both of you while you are onboard. You and your friend over there would have been thrown into a holding cell by now for a very long time." Tabris grinned.

Cypher stopped and turned his head slightly to face the Admiral. He resisted the urge to punch him hard in the face, no matter how tempting it was. The Admiral was attempting to provoke him into giving him a sufficient reason for throwing them in the holding cell. Hearing the footsteps of Space Marine officers behind him, he decided to play this out calmly.

"What do you suppose you mean by that, Admiral? What charge do you base your claim?"

"Just a simple friendly warning." Tabris said, slightly disappointed that he hadn't fallen for the bait. "I have hard all about you, Cypher, Fallen Angel. Your crimes have not been unheard on this ship. I am well aware of your unique ability to elude the capture from the clutches of the Dark Angels Deathwing and Ravenwing Chapters. I do not know why they are so hell bent on your capture? You must be a person of some important to them for them to dedicate two entire chapters for your capture." Tabris replied, having already requested the data slates about him, the moment he was reported on Earth.

"The past is behind me now, I highly suggest you let it be if you want to live until the next century," Cypher replied in a sinister tone.

"Was that a threat?" asked Tabris, his hand moving slowly towards his bolt pistol that hung around his waist.

"No, just giving you some friendly advice, Lord Admiral Tabris," Cypher replied and spotted Ryoga on the upper levels still examining several of the servitors manned stations.

"Ryoga, we're leaving," Cypher said and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh, where?"

"We going to find Ranma, then we're getting off this ship," Cypher suggested.

"But, I haven't finished examining everything," Ryoga protested. Cypher shook his head and sighed.

"Ryoga, it's either you come with me or I'm leaving you here with these guys, your choice?"

Ryoga looked at the servitors and the imposing Blood Angels officers then at Cypher. The atmosphere on the command deck was as lively and hip as a cemetery, everyone seemed so serious thought Ryoga.

"Fine then, let's find Ranma, you know the way from here?"

"I think so," Cypher replied. "It's been awhile since I was onboard of one of these ships,"

Tabris watches the two 'guests' leave the deck before turning to one of his officers.

"I want to know where they are going? What they are doing? Also inform Lord Sanguinius that his two guests are wandering the ship."

"Aye, Lord Admiral."

An Hour Later . . .

"I thought you knew your way round this ship? We aren't lost are we?" Ryoga complained. It seemed to him that they have been walking for ages now, going from one deck to another. He really didn't want to get lost onboard the battle barge considering the sheer size of the ship.

"No," Cypher responded quietly.

"Oh," Ryoga said. "Well, don't you get that feeling . . . err . . . you know?"

"You get used to it eventually."

"You don't suppose they have rats in a ship like this?" Ryoga asked, changing the subject as all this endless walking was making him restless.

Ryoga looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. There was no one. Ryoga couldn't help but get a sense that someone was watching them from the shadows even thought he couldn't see them. He could feel it in recycled air.

Cypher turned his head slightly, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"Rats?"

"Yeah, you know small furry creatures with large ears and long tails that run around on ships?" Ryoga explained.

Cypher sighed wondering what was going through his mind. "Ryoga, we are on a spaceship not an ocean going ship. Anyway if they were rats onboard, they should be the least of your concerns . . . "

"Oh," Ryoga said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "That's a relief. You know I seen these science fiction movies on my travels. Usually about monstrous aliens and horrible but rather lame flesh eating zombies stalking onboard spaceship."

"And your point is?" asked Cypher, slightly confused. "You mean the Tyranids Genestealers? Perhaps infected Zombies or Mutant Cannibals, well I think those are the common creatures you usually find on derelict space hulks but not on an Adeptus Astartes ship."

Ryoga stared at him for a moment in horror and shock. He then placed a hand on Cypher's shoulder and chuckled.

"That's a good one, Cypher. You almost had me there."

Cypher was even more confused by Ryoga's actions.

"Did I say anything funny?" Cypher asked. Confusion clearly expressed on his face.

Ryoga stopped laughing and stared at him,

"You mean you weren't joking, those creatures are for real!"

'Hmm . . . should I tell him or not? I really don't want to deal with this right now,' thought Cypher, seeing the anxious look in his eyes.

"Of course I was." Cypher lied through his fake smile.

'Hopefully he won't find out until the time come. It's best to let him believe 'that' reality is just a myth or urban legend,' thought Cypher as he swiftly turned left and grinned when he saw something that caught his eye.

'How come I don't fully believe him,' thought Ryoga seriously. 'I have seen those creatures that fought in the battle in Nerima. What were they again . . . erm . . . I think they were Daemons. That's it, Daemons.'

"Cypher?" Ryoga realised they he was by himself as he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realise that Cypher had already moved on. "Cypher, where the hell are you?"

"Over here." Ryoga saw him standing at what seemed to be a display terminal that was imbedded into the wall.

So far, they have been through the armoury, the living quarters, the training square, the engine room, the tactical observational deck and the Chapel. The last part was the only thing that bothered Ryoga, as the Blood Angels didn't seem that religious from his experience of getting lost e.g. travelling the world. They always seemed be in a state of alertness like they were expecting a battle of something.

"Hey, Cypher, don't do that again . . . hey, what are doing?" Ryoga asked as Cypher accessed the computer interface with ease.

"A low level search, I don't want to set off the restriction alerts or enter into any sensitive areas. They carry a penalty for accessing unauthorised material; it's usually instant death I think." Cypher said casually as he continued to search for the appropriate information.

"A bit harsh isn't it?"

"That's the way it goes, Cypher replied.

Ryoga's face was grim. "Still, there is something creepy about this place."

Ryoga started to wonder about his idea of what a Chaplain on Earth should do and his duties were. When he compared those church people to the Blood Angels Chaplains, he was confused. They were similar in a way like looking after the spiritual beings of their flock and to give regular seminar to enlighten them under their guidance or something. Ryoga really didn't pay attention to the seminar nor understand what they were saying. That's where the similarities stop.

The Space Marine Chaplains are spiritual leaders of the Adeptus Astartes and rather than support peace ways, the actually accompany their brother Space Marines into battle. Chanting liturgies and pray into kicking ass into their enemies. Garbed in black ceramite power armour and death masks, they seemed more like the Grim Reaper than the name suggest them to be.

"Well?" Ryoga stood behind Cypher impatiently and leaned against the wall. He didn't dare let him out of sight because if he did, he would most likely become lost, doomed to wander this massive spacecraft for all eternity.

"Found it," Cypher's voice snapped Ryoga from his thoughts.

"Where?"

Just as Cypher was about to answer, the wall that Ryoga was leaning against suddenly open.

"Damn, wrong door." Cypher said as he looked to his left, just in time to see Ryoga waving his arms frantically in vain attempt to stabilise himself but simply fell on his back with a loud crash.

"You okay?" Cypher said, poking his head in the doorway.

"What do you think?" Ryoga snapped angrily at Cypher. "A little help here?"

Cypher offered a helping hand and pulled him back to his feet.

"Where are we now?" Ryoga asked as soon as he turned around to see what kind of room they were in.

Inside was darkness, lit only by flickering candles, and the chill of the internal recycled air. Cypher stepped through the doorway and set foot into the sanctum of the Blood Angels. Ryoga followed him, casting wary glances everywhere. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable as they continued further into the sanctum. Cypher looked over his shoulder and noted that the strange gothic atmosphere was increasingly agitating Ryoga as he took in their surrounding.

'I don't like this at all,' thought Ryoga as they stood in the centre of a large chamber, seated statues running along its length and its ceiling shrouded in darkness. Faded, war banners recounted centuries of Blood Angles history hung around the walls.

Cypher cautiously gripped the hilt of his C'Tan sword carefully hidden beneath his robes and stared at the dozen or so cryogenic sleep capsules bearing the Chapter symbol of the Blood Angels. Ryoga thought that the cryogenic capsules looked more like large sarcophagi coffins than sleeping units. Each of the sarcophagi capsules were indistinguishable apart from the life signs monitors with digital runes running up and down the screen, most likely showing the vital signs and metabolic rate. Ryoga approached the nearest sarcophagi and leaned in close to have a glimpse of what was inside.

Ryoga face turned slightly white as he saw a face of a man staring right back at him. He immediately took a few steps back in shock at seeing something unexpected.

"What is it now?" Cypher asked, wondering what had spooked him. Looking at Ryoga, he simply pointed to the sarcophagi.

"Vampires," muttered Ryoga.

" . . . " Cypher sighed as he turned and walked towards the capsule was staring at.

'Why do I have to be stuck with him,' thought Cypher and looked over his shoulder. "Calm your overactive imagination, its going to get you killed one day."

Cypher peering in the small viewing glass of the sarcophagi and relaxed his grip on his C'Tan sword. Glancing at the monitor, Cypher waved his face in front of the man's face, snapping his finger to get his attention. Seeing that he got no reaction, Cypher glanced at the monitor again, noting the metabolic rate before turning around to face the startled Ryoga.

"Will you relax, Ryoga. The man is in a state of sleep. It's sorta like a subconscious state of mediation, you see." Cypher explained in simple terms.

"What did you actually mean when you said vampires?" Cypher asked out curiosity, looking around the entire sanctum.

He could find nothing out of the ordinary. There was the familiar stench of blood, steel and death was apparent in the air mixed with the traditional burning ceremonial incense.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't heard what a vampire is, you know blood sucking creatures of the dark that prey on humans, scared of sunlight and sleep in coffins. Sorta like this one." Ryoga pointed to one of the Blood Angels sarcophagus. "I heard about them during travels from the locals when I was trying to find where Nerima was, I kinda got lost somewhere in Eastern Europe, I think. Don't you think it's a little creepy about their name, you know the word blood?"

"Hmm . . . creatures of the warp? Blood sucking creatures . . . " Cypher whispered, trying to find any logic in Ryoga's statement.

'He maybe right . . . there are rumours about the Blood Angels and their successors about the so called Red Thirst and Black Rage, but these are just rumours,' Cypher thought seriously and looking at Ryoga.

"Well Ryoga, I don't know what you heard," Cypher said, pausing for a moment. "But it's seems like you have a point, I don't know if it's true but the Blood Angels are rumoured to be . . . "

"Your speculations and assumptions are indeed wrong, The Blood Angels Chapter are not a bunch of debased creatures that feed on blood. We are the Emperor's wraith," said a deep voice behind Ryoga.

Cypher spun around to see a white robed and hooded figure standing at the doorway. His hands were hidden within the sleeves of his robes. From his bulk, it was clear to Cypher that the speaker was a Space Marine. Ryoga immediately went into a combat stance whilst Cypher remained cautious, wanting to see who it was and besides they were on a Blood Angels Battle Barge.

"You based your information on myth and rumour from people who have distorted the truth a thousand times," the stranger said.

The stranger walked towards them and pulled back his hood and stepped forward into the dim light. His skin was the colour of ebony, his dark hair pulled back in long braids. His facial features and dark eyes were sombre. He looked up to address the startled humans.

Cypher relaxed when he saw the colour of the power armour beneath his white robes. The colour was black.

"I am Brother Chaplain Seraph of the First Blood Angels Chapter, and I bid you welcome."

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"Cypher," he said, deciding to pay respect as the Chaplain had just given.

"I apologise if my words caused offence, Chaplain Seraph." Ryoga nodded in agreement with Cypher.

The Chaplain expression remained unchanged. After a slight pause, the Chaplain nodded to Cypher that he accepted his apology.

"Yes, I have heard of your exploits during our battle against our traitorous brothers. You fought well." Chaplain Seraph said.

Ryoga smiled at the praise from the Chaplain. "Gee . . . Thanks."

Cypher nodded as the Blood Angels Chaplain walked past them towards the sarcophagi they were examining.

"You are the very few 'guests' who have seen this before," Chaplain Seraph said and placed his hand on the sarcophagi.

"What are they exactly?" asked Ryoga, wanting to know what these sarcophagi shaped pods were. The Chaplain turned around to face them and nodded.

"Very well, since you asked. The Blood Angels have a habit of sleeping whenever possible in the sarcophagi that created them. We believe that in doing so, we are cleansed and purified so that we can prepare to fight in the name of the Emperor." Seraph explained slowly. "I can see why you assume what they might be used for . . . still it is untrue. What was it you say they were used for?"

"Vampires," Ryoga said. "You know, the blood sucking creatures after your blood." He repeated.

Cypher was quiet as he remembered something he had heard during his dark times. Apparently Inquisitor Garillion has witnessed these strange traits when he visited the fortress monastery on Ball.

"Ah, yes . . . Vampires." Seraph thought for moment before shaking his head slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryoga asked, seeing the deep look of regret in his eyes.

"It's nothing . . ."

Seraph paused to look directly into Ryoga's eyes before turning and marched from the chamber, leaving them to follow.

"What's up with him?" Ryoga asked Cypher and notice he was examining the edges of the empty sarcophagi.

"Cypher?" Ryoga waved a hand in front of him.

"Huh . . . what is it?" Cypher replied.

"You were a bit out there?" Ryoga explained. "Is there something wrong?"

"No . . . it's nothing," Cypher replied. Thought he could see Ryoga was not convinced by his answer. Cypher's gaze followed the Blood Angles Chaplain as he continued onwards through the darkness of this Battle Barge. Seraph turned around and beckoned them onwards.

"Come, Lord Sanguinius is expecting you.

"Come on, we wasted enough time here, let's find Ranma and get this damn ship."

**XXXXX **

**Location: Daemon World. Nemesis Citadel**

Two powerful servants of the Chaos Gods remained hidden in the shadows of the dark corridors. The first was the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, M'Kachan. He was standing outside a large carved window and observed the hordes of Daemon warriors gathering outside the citadel. His warp staff out before him, faint traceries of quicksilver glittered in the air around as the daemons and the warp obeyed his command. Despite his evidence and concentration, he glanced towards his companion standing directly opposite him and grinned in an evil fashion.

His companion was the Daemon Prince of Slaanesh, who was standing there in a slightly less amuse stance. His fours arms were crossed as snorted at M'Kachan display.

"Have you notice that a certain pigtailed Primarch has grown from a small thorn in our side to a curved dagger in our back? He is becoming more of a threat to our plans. We must deal with this threat before it is too late."

M'Kachan glanced over his shoulder. "Are you scared, N'Kari?"

N'Kari snorted and looked over towards the dark sphere of darkness. "Not really, just stating the obvious really." N'Kari replied with a faint hint of mocking.

M'Kachan smiled pleasantly whilst giving him a glare of intense hatred. "Neither Ranma or Sanguinius will not be a problem I can assure you of that, they are already fated to Tzeentch plans and no one has ever succeeded in breaking his master plan. So you see, N'Kari, we have nothing to worry about."

N'Kari raised his clenched fist to his mouth. "(Cough) . . . The Emperor . . . (Cough) . . . Horus Heresy . . . (Cough)"

M'Kachan whipped around towards the Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. "What was that, N'Kari?"

N'Kari looked up and put up a face of innocence.

"Nothing . . . just had to get something off my chest." He replied calmly despite receiving an intensifying glare.

M'Kachan rolled his eyes and sighed. "What ever you say, N'Kari. Just remember that it was not I who agreed to this co-operation pact, it was our masters. I rather see you have a dagger in your back than stand the sight of you."

"The feelings mutual, M'Kachan." N'Kari grinned. "It depends on whose gets to stab first."

M'Kachan turned back and muttered something quietly. "Not unless I get you first."

Deep within the fortification of the Daemon Citadel . . .

Several large stone slabs dominated the darkened room, heavy brass shackles secured to their surface. Blood, fetid water and other oily substances soiled every surface of the chamber. Vials of bubbling liquid sat on shelves next to piles of rusted and tarnished blades and needles. Dirty bottles filled several bookcases, containing all manners of foul creatures and organs. The walls were over covered with numerous layers of paper; each filled with insensible diagrams and scratchy words. Several empty cages were scattered around the chamber.

A white haired wrinkled old man emerged from the shadows and slowly made his way towards far side of the chamber where his personal study was. In his right hand was a long and thin rust red stick with a skull head emblem at one end. On his back was a complex part magical, part technological device, which was permanently attached to his spine. Protruding out of the device was several spidery limbs over his shoulder. Each limb had either a blade instrument or some sort of needle filled with unknown substances. Closely following the old man who referred to himself as the Primogenitor were two sub human creatures, servants carrying his equipment.

The Primogenitor pulled out a chair. He then sat down and placed his walking stick like needle on the table. Looking up, he slowly reached for leather bound book and proceeded to write something down in the book. He reached for his quill pen and dipped it into a vial of ink. Normally he would allow his servitor skulls to do the writing for him but this book required his personal touch. As he was writing, he paused for a moment and turned his gaze at his servants.

"Bring her in . . . I want to see what she knows but do NOT harm her. I have a feeling that she will be more use to us alive rather than dead." The Primogenitor said in a hushed whisper before turning his attention back to his book.

A moment passed . . .

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked without turning around as he could sense the presence of his two servants was still there.

"Master, which one?" One of them said crudely as they bowed before their creator.

The Primogenitor paused in his writing.

"The brown haired girl that we captured in Nerima, the one who is currently subdued from when she tried to escape our grasp." He answered. "Now go before I grow tired of your stupidity and have you blown to pieces again."

"Yes, Master!" The two servants nodded and bowed as they walked out of the chamber.

The Primogenitor rubbed his temples. 'Mental note to self, make better servants,' he thought as he continued his work but was soon interrupted when he felt another presence in the room.

"M'Kachan, I know you are there," he said while he continued on with his work.

A humanoid figure materialised only a few feet away from the old man. The figure had a human appearance of a late twenties man with blond hair. In his hands was a long three-foot staff which had daemonic runes imbedded into it. He was wearing a dark purple and black robe with gold and silver chains hanging off his body bearing the mark of Tzeentch. Imprinted on his robes were many symbols of Chaos and Tzeentch.

"I'm just curious, just how you knew I was here?" he asked the old man, taking a step forward.

The old man smirked but made no attempt to face his visitor, "Oh, I have my ways . . . all of your kind are so predicable, you honestly expect to get one over me?"

"Besides, your tricks are no good against me." He added.

M'Kachan grinned, "Well, it was a worth a shot . . . so how are you?"

The old man slightly paused in his writing before continuing on, "Cut the pleasantries, M'Kachan . . . you are only here because of him."

M'Kachan was a bit annoyed of being found out so easy but didn't convey his annoyance on his face. Perhaps, he was losing his touch he thought quietly to himself.

"All right, you win, old man. How is the patient?" M'Kachan asked quietly.

The man stopped and slowly turned around with a sly grin on his face.

"That's for me to know and you to go off and kiss the Emperor's hand. Now be gone, I'm expecting someone to come in here very soon."

M'Kachan glared at the old man, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't here that, remember, old man that once your work here is done. You better pick carefully where you step in the future."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, showing absolutely no emotion or fear.

M'Kachan grinned, "Just some friendly words of advice." He said before stepping back and dematerialising into nothing.

"Asshole, I don't know why I'm doing this for them, they're going to go back on our deal the first chance they get," the old man muttered to himself and began to think about his situation for a moment.

He then grinned evilly after a sudden thought came into his mind. "Maybe some sort of insurance is required . . . perhaps some leverage is in order," he whispered and turned around and continuing his book.

'Hmm . . . Ranma Saotome . . . you alone hold the vital piece of the Emperor's puzzle that will unlock the secrets in creating the ultimate warp entity ever known.'

TBC . . .

**XXXXX**

Author Note: Enjoy the chapter, finally done now . . . been busy with real life and other things like Dawn of War, Grand Theft Auto: SA and work.

Character Profile: Angron – Primarch of the Worldeaters

Angron was the first Primarch to join Horus in revolt against the Emperor, for Angron knew Horus as a brother and supported the Warmaster in demanding a new order of discipline and martial value as the only way to save mankind from destruction. Once the rebellion turned into full scale civil war Angron and the World Eaters were drawn into bloodier and bloodier conflicts. He realised too late that instead of saving the Imperium they were destroying it, but his pride prevented him withdrawing from the war and his good intentions became his downfall as he was drawn into the embrace of Chaos.

The World Eaters had always been the most savage and warlike Space Marines and Angron led them in the worship of Khorne, god of war and bloodshed. Though Angron's loyalty to the Imperium was once exemplary, Khorne appealed to his honour and martial pride more than the Emperor ever could. As a Champion of Khorne Angron led the World Eaters through some of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, including the assault on the Imperial palace. When the Heresy failed and Horus was slain, Angron and his World Eaters battled halfway across the galaxy to reach the Eye of Terror and the Daemon world Khorne had prepared for them.

Khorne has wrought many changes in Angron during the Primarch's service. Angron is now a hulking, muscular giant with skin the colour of spilt blood. His face is bestial and fang filled, his eyes milky white without iris or pupil. Angron fights with a mighty Chaos blade of black glowing iron etched with runes of doom and destruction. His voice is like the roaring of a mighty storm and mortals quail at his approach...

Source - (Renegades 1992) Index Astartes II Worldeaters

A lot of thanks to main pre readers Holy Knight, Xerxez, Arbyfish and Random Tasking for proof reading this chapter . . . cheers! And yes, I know it was a lot to read.

The Administration will accept all comments and constructive criticism.

The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.

Please transmit all encoded 

Version 1.0 22/08/04

Version 2.0 16/11/04


	23. 21 Fateful Destiny

**Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo 'Ry-Ohki' belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

By Montymouse

' ' – Thoughts

" " – Speech

– Communications Device

**Chapter Twenty One – Fateful Destiny**

**XXXXX**

**"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."**

Quote - (Litany Against Fear, 1965)

**XXXXX**

**Location: Eye of Terror Region of Space, the Ulthwé Craftworld **

**Training Grounds - The Ruins of Ulthwé Temple**

Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of Ulthwé stood in silence as the anti gravity platform slowly descended through the many levels of his Craftworld. The powerful Farseer could see a few Eldar Swooping Hawks rising and diving through the dark skies as they continuously trained and refine their skills on the designated training grounds. The Swooping Hawks' costumes are of black and bone white colours reflecting the proud tradition of the Ulthwé. The Swooping Hawks wore cunningly constructed wings made of vibrating feather plates. The pitch and vibration of these plates turns the wings into a blue of colour which carries the Eldar warriors soaring into the air and swooping down upon their Hololithic images of their enemies as they rain down shots from their Lasblasters or Shuriken pistols with deadly accuracy. These warriors were unnaturally graceful and precise in their movement unlike their cumbersome and sluggish counterparts of the Mon-Keigh.

Due to the raids from the forces of Chaos, most of the zones of Ulthwé were devastated wastelands, hideous blotches of ruin. It was because the Ulthwé Craftworld lies close to the Eye of Terror, a dire realm inhabited by many vile followers and creatures of chaos. Such gloomy wilderness was of use only to the Black Guardians, Harlequins and Aspects as they made excellent training grounds. Abaddon's thirteenth black crusade on the realm of the Imperium has resulted in sudden increase of Chaos activity around the Eye of Terror including their precious Ulthwé itself, already so often ravaged by the armies of the Chaos Gods. Other zones still retained their sublime elegance, slender pyramids and fluted towers rising from amidst groves of trees which seem sculpted of jade.

"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and will be immortal." Eldrad whispered a phrase he remembered from his past.

Eldrad was bought out of his thoughts when he felt the slight shift of momentum of the anti gravity platform slowly down as it reached the ground level and prepared to disembark and set out to meet Ketshamine. As soon as the Eldar Farseer set foot on the ground that a slim warrior stepped out from behind a broken marble column that Ulthran search for the Warlock was over before it was started.

"Warlock Ketshamine," Eldrad addressed the warrior quietly. The Warlock nodded as he strides gracefully across to meet the Eldar Farseer. Half a score of Eldar Harlequins emerged from where they were hiding.

"Farseer Ulthran," Ketshamine spoke and bowed respectfully. The Eldar Harlequins followed suit and quickly secure the area.

"Were you informed by my arrival here?"

"Aye, Ulthran," Ketshamine replied. "We have been keeping watch on your presence as soon as you reach the outer perimeter of this zone. My Harlequins warriors have been watching from a respectful distance, I do not mean any offence, one cannot be too careful, Farseer."

The Farseer accepted Ketshamine answer and nodded. "There is nothing to be taken, Warlock."

"Aye," Ketshamine said. "Farseer, I sense that you have a motive for being here."

Warlock Ketshamine leaned his lofty frame upon the hilt of his Witch Blade. Ketshamine's mask was a bleached skull, awful and inscrutable unlike the Eldard's tall and detailed Ghosthelm. The Warlock's swirl of hair was dark as coal. His flaring black sleeves and tent like skirt displaying huge prints of runes such as were writ on the stones. Ketshamine too had once been a Farseer who studied the shifting flux of probability like Eldrad Ulthran did. Ketshamine had eschewed the study of prophecy in favour of more lethal uses of psychic powers. Ulthwé has many Farseers like Eldrad Ulthran and Ithil Da'al to guide it through the strands of the future but circumstances and dire need to take a more offensive stance on their enemies of the Eldar has resulted in Ketshamine being the first of the many Eldar Farseers of Ulthwé to follow the path of the Warlock.

"Indeed, come with me and I shall explain of what I have found," Ulthran expressed sternly and turned before Ketshamine has the chance to say anything.

". . ."Ketshamine wondered for a split moment for this sudden abruptness. He knew the Eldar Farseer long enough that it was important and required his utmost attention. The Warlock saw that Ulthran was waiting on the anti gravity platform, gesturing him to follow. Ketshamine turned to face his Harlequins standing patience for further orders.

"Continue with the training ordeal." He ordered to his most senior warrior. "I will be going with the Eldar Farseer."

The Harlequins nodded and slowly disappeared into the ruins and darkness. Warlock Ketshamine tugged his Witch Blade from the ground and strides towards the anti gravity platform where Eldrad Ulthran was waiting for him.

"Where are we going?" Ketshamine asked as he stepped onto the metallic platform and secure the gate as the platform started to move.

Ulthran didn't immediately reply to the Warlock question and waited till they were a good distance from the ground before answering his question.

"The Council of the Farseers is waiting in the Dome of Seers."

Ketshamine nodded. He feeling slightly uneasy about the tone that Ulthran used.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Ketshamine thought and immediately dismissed the thought as soon as it came. Just in case Ulthran managed to pick up the strand of thought although Ketshamine's psyker power were impressive compared to other Farseers.

It was rumoured that Ulthran has the habit of 'tuning' into people's psychic signature by accident.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Earth Orbit, Blood Angels Battle Barge '_The Angel of Death'_**

**The Reclusium . . . **

The Chapel of the Blood Angels Chapter echoed softly to the sounds of the Space Marines at their prayers. The chamber was wide and high ceiling, easily holding the assembled battle brethren of the first, second and third Battle Companies. A polished, stone flagged nave led towards a glassy back altar and wooden lectern at the far end of the chapel. There was a gothic atmosphere with flickering light from the torches, casting ghostly illumination upon the assembled warriors, loyal and devoted to the Emperor's cause and to their illustrious Primarch Lord Sanguinius.

Stained glass windows of the wondrous colour and majesty dominated the upper reaches of the chapel. On the right hand side of the chapel were stained glass window depicted a portion of the imperious long history: the Age of Strife, the Age of Apostasy, the Emperor's Defied and the Emperor Victorious. On the left depicted the history of the first founding of the Blood Angels and the many heroes of the Imperium. Battle honours the company had won in dozens of crusades hung below the windows, each testament to a tradition of bravery and courage that stretches back ten thousand years.

The warriors were assembled in full armour and wargear with ranking marks and battle honours. Every single weapon was inspected and checked by the Master of the Forge to make sure that standards were maintained. Every effort is made to ensure that Space Marines especially those in the thickest of battle kept the same set of equipment after their investiture so that they develop a close bond and understanding of the machine spirits. Those who didn't pass were swiftly and harshly disciplined. Sergeant Damson and Captain Garus were standing in front of their respective squads, helmet placed underneath their arm and waited in silence. Eyes were cast down at the smooth marble and granite floor of the chapel. Each warrior chanted a litany of thanks to the Emperor and that the crusade they were undertaking were of vital importance, contemplating their holy duty to the God Emperor.

The winged Blood Angels Primarch was dressed in full ceremony white and red robes with decorative chapter symbols and double gold lining around the edges. His white large wings easily seen protruding from his back and his golden master crafted sword attracted around his waist. A mighty Imperial eagle was on his right shoulder shining like polished gold as Sanguinius' stern gaze wander over his assembled Honour Guard and Battle Brothers under his command.

Standing behind Sanguinius was two massive warriors of the First Company cladded in red holy suits of Terminator Armour and carrying long bladed polearms. Sanguinius gazed out at the rows of warriors and had almost missed them amongst the Blood Angels Space Marines. Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki standing in between two gigantic Blood Angels Terminators and thought it quite humorous to see such a sight. Compared to the Space Marines assembled was practically dwarfed by everyone in the chapel. Ranma was trying his best to look dignified as best as he could. His eyes the colour of stormy clouds and his pitch black hair was styled in a tight pigtail. He was dressed in his usual loose black and red clothing. Ryoga was wearing a yellow shirt and pants which he took from his backpack as he normal clothes were kinda inappropriate as they were dirty and most important has so many tears and holes in them that it practically fell apart as he tried to change. He was still wearing his classic yellow with black spots bandanna.

Chaplain Seraph wore midnight black power armour embossed with bleached skulls. Brass and gold trims on his cuirass and greaves winked in the dim light. His grinning, skull faced helmet gazing over the assembled warriors in the chapel as he made sure that the ceremony was performed to his satisfaction. Seraph strides across the entire length of the chapel as he swung a smoking censer, aromatic herbs and scared oils. In his other hand was a carved adamnatium rod surmounted with a glittering grinning golden skull, its eyes jewelled and blood red.

Standing next to Sanguinius' right, was Captain Garus of the Honour Guard. His golden helmet held underneath his right arm as he stood attentively during the ceremony. Two gold studs were set into his brow above his left eye. His feats of bravery and courageous leadership during the Nerima incident had reinforce his fearsome reputation and added to his long list of heroic deeds. Standing amongst the first row of Space Marines was Veteran Sergeant Damson. He wore his black hair cropped close to his tanned skull and a single black ear ring hung from the lobe of his right ear.

"Warriors of the Imperium!" Sanguinius spoke with authority and command. All the Space Marines snapped attentively as one.

"At ease!" Sanguinius added as his warriors relaxed a fraction as they listened to what their founding father have to say. Sanguinius clasped his hands together and looked up at the massive glass stained portrait of the Emperor. He paused for a moment as he allowed himself to connect with the spiritual well being of his warriors. Ranma and Cypher were eager to hear what he had to say whilst Ryoga was beginning to get tense due to the suspense and gothic atmosphere that Sanguinius and the Chaplain Seraph were creating.

"Brothers, you have known me for centuries and we have fought together over countless worlds. I have taken the Emperor's light to every corner of this galaxy. I have killed every dreaded unspeakable horrors of Chaos and defeated the twisted ploys of their dark masters. I have fought alongside some of the greatest warriors of the Imperium, so know this . . ."

Sanguinius paused as the suspense grew at a rapid rate.

"As your founding father, I am proud of all of you. As your leader, you have set perfect example of what a Space Marine of the Blood Angels should set out to achieve, honour and death to our enemies." Sanguinius said with sincere.

"What is it?" Ranma whispered as he felt a slight nudge.

"How long is this going to take?" Ryoga asked.

"Not long . . . I think. Just be quiet, okay." Ranma answered quietly.

An hour later . . .

'Not long, he says. Dammit! How long is this going to take? I'm bored witless here,' thought Ryoga as tried to act like he was paying attention to Sanguinius speech.

'He is sure enthusiastic about his speeches,' thought Ranma.

'He just goes on and on and on . . .' thought Ryoga as they were standing rigidly upright for hours now.

"Many of our comrades met their deaths on Earth, but we know that they did not die in vain. They will take their place at the side of the Emperor and tell the tales of their bravery and honour until the final days." Sanguinius continued on with his speech.

Ranma suddenly realised that there was someone not present in the Chapel.

'Where is Cypher?' he thought as he turn his head slight from left to right to see if he could spot him but his field of vision was slightly obstructed due the bulk of the two Blood Angels Terminators. 'Damn . . . can't see anything!'

'That's reminds me, where is Cypher?' Ryoga thought as he remembered Cypher saying that he was right behind them and now they were here. He was nowhere to be seen.

"We have travelled through the time and space to a world very similar to the holy Terra and have been entrusted by the Emperor's will with task of bringing and preventing this world from falling into the darkness."

'What the hell is the Emperor's will?' thought Ryoga as he tried to listen to some of Sanguinius very long speech. 'Is it some kind of religion or something?'

'Hmm . . . time and space?' Ranma was beginning to understand a little of why the Blood Angles were here.

"Brothers, the world of Earth is vulnerable to suffering the evil of heretics within but this is the least of our problems as we are entrusted with an enormous task. It is not the heretical scourge of our old enemies like the cruel dark Eldar, insatiable Tyranids or the green skins the Orks." Sanguinius paused.

"It is the oldest and hated of our enemies that plotted and planned our downfall . . . our traitorous Space Marines who had turned from the Emperor's light and now embrace the will of their twisted master! They seek to conquer this new realm of space for their own. Together we show them that they cannot escape the Emperor's wraith for we are the Emperor's divine blade and our faith is our shield!"

The Space Marines slammed their clenched fists to their breastplates, a deafening boom that echoed round the chapel. Ranma and Ryoga just looked around and then at each other before following the actions of the Space Marines around them as this seemed the most appropriate to do.

"Know this! I have glimpsed at the future of this galaxy and I do not like what I have witness!" Sanguinius paused allowing it to settle. "The Emperor has shown me that all is not lost, we cannot simply accept our fate, and we have the strength and power to choose our own path!"

"Hostis Hvmani Generis!" Seraph said. "We shall destroy them all!"

"We shall not fail for the price of failure is too great to imagine! We shall be victorious! For the Emperor! For the honour of the Blood Angels!" Sanguinius exclaimed to his assembled warriors. Confidence and a sense of pride filled the soul of the every warrior.

"We are Blood Angels!" Captain Garus shouted. Sanguinius spared a glance towards him and gave a tiny nod. "And no foe can stand against us while we keep our faith in our father and the Emperor!"

"Blessed be Lord Sanguinius!" the Space Marines chanted as one.

"Return to your duties!" Sanguinius dismissed his assembled warriors.

Chaplain Seraph stood proudly in the middle row and raised his Crozius Arcanum high to gather everyone attentions.

"Honour your battle gear that it may protect you in the dark days to come but we shall see the light! The Emperor is with you all! Do not fail him!" Seraph exclaimed.

"The Emperor is with us!" The Blood Angels Space Marines clenched their fist against the armoured chest plate before starting to leave the chapel and attending to their assigned duties elsewhere on the battle barge. Sanguinius then watched as Brother Seraph, Garus, Damson and a few other high ranking officers taking a step forwards and bowed before their Primarch before filing from the Chapel with the rest of the warriors.

Sanguinius then turned towards Ryoga and Ranma who were the only ones apart from him that hadn't left the chapel.

"Brother Ranma, there is something I wish to discuss with you later," Sanguinius said to Ranma. "You are free to do as you wish. All that I ask from you and your companions is to respect out rules onboard our ship."

"No problem." Ranma said.

Sanguinius smiled a little before leaving the Chapel with Captain Garus and Chaplain Seraph who were waiting at the entrance for their Primarch. Ranma could tell from their slight body language and facial expression from Garus that he had something important to report.

"Ranma, when are we going to get off this ship?" a voice complained. Ranma sighed and turned around to see Ryoga with a slightly chewed off look.

"What is it now?" Ranma asked, it was clear to him that Ryoga was beginning to miss being on Earth and being on this ship was making him was making him tense and agitated. He couldn't blame him as he was beginning to feel the same way.

"Ranma, we're been on this ship for hours, can we go home now?"

"Not yet," a voice interrupted them. Ranma and Ryoga both looked towards the main entrance as a figure stepped out from the shaded area.

"Cypher," Ryoga growled as he instantly recognised the hooded robe anywhere. Ranma walked up to Cypher and clasp his right hand.

"Hey, where were you?" Ranma asked as Cypher used his left hand to pull back his hood. "I was expecting you to be here because I didn't see you?"

Cypher shrugged casually. "Let's say I don't like ceremonies."

"Cypher, have you seen yourself in a mirror? The way you are dress, really makes you look like you already been to one. Talk about being deceptive." Ryoga said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're the one to talk, P-Chan. Acting as Akane's little black pig I see everyday." Cypher smirked as he saw the surprise in Ryoga's eyes.

"Cypher," Ranma was surprised by the nickname he just used.

"WHAT!" Ryoga then turned to Ranma and pointing accusingly at him. "You promise not to tell! Damn you Ranma! How could you? You swore on your honour that . . ."

"Hey, Ryoga calmed down," Ranma took a step back and his hands in a warding gesture. "I didn't tell him anything . . . honest!"

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryoga said as he didn't believe him.

"Ranma has nothing to do with this," Cypher whispered. Ryoga stopped and levelled a cold glare directly at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said, P-Chan. Ranma has nothing to do with this nor told me that your curse was to turn into a pig. Anyone with a half a brain could figure that you and that pig were the same. For goodness sakes, at least you could have done something to hide it. You had the same yellow and black spotted bandana in both forms!"

"Stop calling me that name!"

"P-Chan!" Cypher taunted.

Ryoga then took a left swing at him at him, intending to knock him down. Cypher grinned and moved at the very last second, easily seeing the movement of his fist coming towards him. Ryoga watched in slightly surprise as his fist missed his cheek by a inch as Cypher duck and rabbit punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him. Normally in most situations, Ryoga's superhuman resilience from the side effect of his Bakusai Tenketsu training would allow him to shrug such the hit off with ease.

Unfortunately for him or fortunately for Cypher, he already knew where exactly to hit him as the injuries he sustained during in Nerima hasn't fully recovered such from a grazing blow from a Khorne's Chainaxe. Cypher then followed up the move with a quick leg sweep that he learnt from Ranma, knocking the feet underneath Ryoga.

Ranma winced in sympathy as he watched in slow motion like a tree being fell as Ryoga landed face first into the hard, unforgiving black granite floor. Cypher rose to his feet in satisfaction and dusted himself off.

'That's got to hurt!" Ranma thought at first before thinking it over. 'Then again, Ryoga is really hard headed so this won't hurt him at all."

"That will teach you, P-Chan!" Cypher said and turned to face Ranma. 'Damn! Ryoga is harder than armour plating,' he thought as he rubbed his hand to get rid of the slight numbness.

'Somehow I have a feeling this won't be the last time I hear of it,' thought Ranma and shook his head.

"Hmm . . . that's reminds me, Ranma." Cypher said. "Does he know . . . you know . . . about . . . it?"

Ranma looked at Cypher, wondering why he was acting a bit out of character; normally he would say it bluntly in a direct fashion rather than beating around the bush.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

Cypher sighed and looked around the chapel to see if they were alone.

"I can't really say it in this place or anywhere else on this ship, these walls have ears." Cypher explained and stepped closer towards Ranma. "It's your curse. If I was you, I would be careful who your reveal your curse to, these people has a low tolerance of anyone who has slightly hint of shape shifting including pig head over there."

"I can hear you talking about me," Ryoga interrupted as he picked himself up from the black granite Chapel floor. His acute hearing picked up everything that was said. Deep down, he silently agreed with Cypher that keeping their Jusenkyö curses a top priority as he really didn't want to be shot at or even eat by those Space Marines.

Ranma blinked and took a step back. He knew that Sanguinius would probably find out especially with his superhuman sense of observation and the ability to detect the slightly hint out of someone.

"To be honest, I'm not sure . . ." Ranma replied. 'Thank goodness, it didn't rain while I was still in Nerima otherwise things might have gone . . . err . . . awkward.'

Cypher nodded. "Let's just hope, no one asks, okay. Just be careful."

"Come on, Ryoga . . . let's get out of here." Ryoga nodded.

"Fine . . . I was about to say the same thing. This place gives me the creeps now that it is empty."

"Sure, you were." Cypher said in a slight mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Ryoga snapped back. 'He is beginning to get as annoying as Ranma ever was!' he thought.

'Those two act like a married couple everyday,' thought Ranma and began to follow his two friends out of the Blood Angels chapel.

As Ranma was leaving the chapel with Ryoga and Cypher, he soon became aware of someone that he hadn't felt or sensed that had been watching them, more specifically him in particular. Ranma's instinct suddenly leapt into action whenever magical or energy was used and felt the slight chill running up his spine. It was very faint just bordering on the far reaches of his sensory range.

'I felt it somewhere before?' thought Ranma as he tried to remember where he felt it.

The traces of energy was very familiar to him as he had felt it before in Nerima, it kept reappearing and disappearing outside his sensory range making it for to pinpoint where the source was. For some reason the energy he was sensing right now was staying in one place. Like it wanted it to be founded which at the point, realisation started to kick in. Ranma stopped and turned around to see a Space Marine standing on the far side of the empty chapel.

At first glance, Ranma thought he was just Chaplain Seraph coming back to collect something but he was wrong. The Space Marine was different to Seraph, slightly taller and more built than the Chaplain was. He wore a mixture of red and black colour power armour with an intricately designed hood or helmet with wires connected directly to the base of his skull. Attracted all around his armour were numerous purity seals and badges of achievements.

Power palpably radiated from the Space Marine and Ranma knew that this particular warriors not just deserves respect, he demanded it which was clearly detected when he sensed the barely controlled fury he was emitting. His stern, unflinching gaze missed nothing as his left eye focused on the pigtailed Primarch for weaknesses, while his remaining eye collected data regarding his height, weight, bio-stats and other pieces of information through the soulless mechanics of grafted blinking red orb.

'I wonder who he is. Never met him before?' thought Ranma and was about to shout something to him when he heard someone calling his name.

"Ranma, come on, we don't have all day!" shouted Ryoga who was standing at the entrance of the Blood Angels Chapel, arms crossed and waiting impatiently.

Ranma turned his head towards Ryoga.

"Hang on a sec, there someone I want to . . . err . . ."

"He's gone?" Ranma thought as he looked back and saw that the mysterious Space Marine had disappeared and looked all around the massive chapel until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ranma nodded.

"Alright, Ryoga," Ranma said and spared a final glance before leaving the Chapel.

"What was that you were saying? You know back there?" Ryoga asked curiosity as they were now standing in the dark corridor.

"Huh . . ." Ranma started slightly startled as his thoughts were still on the slight chill he was getting from that mysterious Space Marine. "Oh . . . it's nothing, really."

Ryoga raised a curious eyebrow at Ranma. "You been acting a little strangely since you came onboard, is there something you aren't telling me? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I would like to know too?" a familiar voice added as Ranma looked to his right to see a Cypher walking up to him.

Ranma lifted his head confidently and smirked despite his doubts. "Honestly, it's nothing, really."

"Hmm . . . how come I feel you aren't telling the truth? Is something bothering you or happened to you? You can tell us." Cypher asked inquisitively.

Ryoga gently punched Cypher's shoulder as he saw that Ranma was looking slightly uncomfortable with the questioning.

"Hey, what's with the inquisition, Cypher? If he says he's okay, he's okay! Got it!"

Cypher glared at the bandanna fanged boy, he felt the punch that he just received and if it was someone else, they would have gotten something broken.

"I was just concerned, that's all, Ryoga." Cypher said and stepped towards him, deciding to return the favour.

Luckily, Ranma stepped between the two rivals and raised his hands to calm them down.

"Not now!" Ranma snapped at those two. "I'm fine, honestly."

Cypher decides to leave at that whilst Ryoga smirked. Ranma sighed, rolling his eyes back.

'I have a feeling I will be meeting him and very soon indeed,' thought Ranma and headed towards the upper levels of the battle barge.

**The Apothecary Ward . . . **

Meanwhile three decks below the Blood Angels chapel was a certain young dark hair woman started to regain conscious.

'Where am I?' she thought as she started to regain a state of consciousness.

The woman winched in pain as she recounted the painful moments just before she lost all consciousness. The razor sharp talons slashed across her left leg followed by the agonising pain as she felt the talon puncturing her left lung. She remember seeing in the corner of her eye, the family's faithful servant, Sasuke Sarugature being pounced upon by three of those demons and torn apart in a bloody melee. The last thing she saw before her consciousness drained into a dim grey oblivion was the lecherous smirk on the demon's face.

'Bitch,' Kodachi thought bitterly but feeling extremely weak. 'At least I'm not dead . . . yet."

She then realised that she was currently submerged in some sort of liquid when she tried to move. There was a couple of restrains on her arms and legs. She felt tubes snaking all around her, feeding medicines into her views and relaying information to the monitoring stations she hear thrumming and clicking away around her. She was bathed in light coming lumoglobes arranged in a circle on the ceiling above her. Kodachi was relieved when she opened her eyes slightly that she completely naked as she wore a thin body suit of a thin unknown matter before closing them again. She was still weakened due to the amount of blood that she lost and there wasn't much she could do right now and decided to wait to see would become of her and closed her eyes.

Brother Sonora was the current Blood Angels Sanguinary Priest on duty and turned his head to see the brass cased cogitators quietly spewing sheet after sheet of paper onto which were scribbled the long, jagged ribbons of her lift signs. The medical facility was located deep within the heart of the battle barge. Brother Sonora checked the healing bay of the woman that Chaplain Seraph has bought in and was specifically asked to be put into a private healing chamber from the rest of the other wounded Space Marines.

XXX START OF FILE XXX

Name of Subject: (Unknown)

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Physical Age: 17 Human Years

XXX Status XXX

Reported Injuries (Physical):

Left Punctured Lung

Major Damage to Ribcage

Fractured Right Arm

Minor Lacerate

Possible Internal Bleeding

Biological Tests

High Quantities of Anti - Toxins and Toxins

Condition Results

Physical: Optimal

Psychological: Unknown

Psyker Talent: None

Overall Condition: Optimal

Medical Note: No abnormal activates. Further Tests required. Full psyker screening recommended.

XXX END OF FILE XXX

Sonora checked the instruments again before then tearing the paper ribbon from the machine, checking the vital signs.

'She needs work, a lot of work,' Sonora checked the healing bay for any physical signs on the young woman.

Once he was satisfied that the woman's condition he then left the healing bay. He then quietly moved between other recovery tanks and auto surgeon tables, checking on the patients like he usually does after a heavy battle. The lumoglobes casting pools of light around the patients, surrounded by the shadows where cogitators and hygiene servitors hummed gently.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Eye of Terror Region of Space, the Ulthwé Craftworld **

**Sky Bridge of Ulthwé . . . **

Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of Ulthwé and Warlock Ketshamine were walking down the long silent crystal sky bridge that connected the many domes shaped structures on the Craftworld, directly ahead was the Dome of Seers. Warlock Ketshamine listened closely to what the Farseer has to say, his slender, sleek facial feature revealed nothing except for calm. Warlock Ketshamine was one of the oldest and most formidable of the Eldar Exarchs and the news that Ulthran was telling him troubled him deeply and did not doubt for a second that the Farseer was telling the truth. The war with Abaddon's black crusade and the armies of the Imperium was taking its toll on the limited resources that Warlock Ketshamine had under his command.

"The runes speak Ketshamine," said Eldrad, "They speak of terrible things."

"Do these runes threaten our Craftworld?" Ketshamine asked, stunned by this grim intelligence.

"No," Eldrad firmly stated, "These runes are difficult to see through even by my abilities, many compounded upon themselves but the message is clear. The Mon-Keigh are aboard and practicing their barbaric work. Others wish to win this galaxy; the Tau will be restrained no longer and seek to expand their empire. The ancients have also sought to reclaim what they see as theirs."

"It is a trouble galaxy we live in, Eldrad." The Warlock said, "I don't understand why this concerns you since we are already drawn into this conflict."

"Then we have much to do," said Ketshamine, acknowledging the fact the more troubled times was to fate on their world.

"Aye . . . much to do but there is hope. The runes tell of all possibilities. There are many places we must strike. The future will be altered either by the blood of our enemies or our kin."

"How are you going to persuade the other Farseers and Warlocks to go along with your plan?" Ketshamine asked, wanting to know what he was going to say to them once they reach the dome.

Eldrad turned his head slightly, noting the hesitation in his voice but he couldn't fault him for his concerns. Ketshamine was worried about what he was going to do as the timing of Eldrad's proposal to the Seers Council was definitely not the right time. The raids made by the Chaos forces around the Eye of Terror has made it difficult to free up the warriors of Ulthwé to be assigned to other duties unless special permission was granted by the Seers Council to conduct such activities.

"The runes have shown me what I needed to see. I am convinced and so will the council." Eldrad said sternly and looked up at the crystal dome. Ketshamine didn't share the Farseer's confidence but he knew that Eldrad stands a good chance of persuade the council and rarely has he been wrong about matters of this importance.

"Eldrad," Ketshamine said to gain his attention. Eldrad continued to walk a few steps ahead before stopping. Lifting his head up, Eldrad made no attempt to face the dark hair Warlock.

"Yes, Warlock Ketshamine? Is there something you wish to ask me?" Eldrad asked.

"Forgive me for questioning your motives but I have to ask," Ketshamine said as he felt that he was missing something out of the big picture. Eldrad nodded for him to continue.

"From my knowledge you have the support of at least half of the Farseers on the council and will not question your authority. Most of the young Warlocks look up to you for guidance and inspiration and will easily rally to your cause," Ketshamine explained as Eldrad nodded slightly at his points.

"What I am trying to ask is, why did ask me directly for assistant and support? Surely you would have gotten what you want without me?"

"Have not figured it out, Ketshamine?" He said and turned around to face the Warlock.

". . ." The Warlock was confused momentarily before realising the implications of Eldrad's actions. Looking directly and slightly accusingly, Ketshamine knew the reason for being here. "Surely you not going to defy the council will?"

"I did not say that . . ."

Ketshamine bowed his head. "Aye, I apologise for inquiry . . ."

"It is good practice for all Farseer to prepare for all sequence consequences in case the available option is undesirable." Eldrad added and placing his hand on his right shoulder, surprising the Warlock.

Ketshamine thought for a moment before nodding slightly. He knew that Eldrad wouldn't do so without good reason and couldn't think of anything solid to oppose Eldrad's actions.

"Aye, what do you wish for me to do?"

"Assemble a strike force detachment within the hour," said Ulthran and turned swiftly toward the dome. "Gather as many warriors as you can. I will see to it that the Seers council approves. We shall be in need for Warlocks which I shall request when I announced my intelligences to the other Farseers."

Ketshamine was concerned with Ulthran's request. "It will be difficult. Resources and warriors are getting harder to achieve during this dark hour. Do you think that the Seers Council will grant you what you request?"

Ulthran nodded confidently but it didn't banish Ketshamine's doubts over his planned proposals.

"The Seers Council has continued to observe the current events. If it appears the Mon - Keigh are going to lose, they will intervene to prevent the planet from falling into the hands of Chaos. After all, the Mon Keigh is the lesser of the two evils."

Ketshamine nodded. "It will be completed when you have finished your audience with the Seers council, Farseer Ulthran."

**XXXXX**

**Location: Earth Orbit, Blood Angels Battle Barge '_The Angel of Death'_**

**Later on the Observation Deck . . . **

The heavily armoured deck was a wide, candlelit chamber with a vaulted ceiling roughly twenty metres high. Humming banks of flowing hololithic displays and ancient, runic blinking screens showing astronomical data were located on the far right wall of the deck. The recycled air was heavy with the fragrance of burning incense and faint smell of perfumed anointed oils.

The winged Primarch of the Blood Angels stared out into the dark empty abyss of space. The armoured protective shutters were lowered allowing a panorama view of open space. The blue planet was clearly seen as soon as the last of the shutters was moved. Tactical plots for the battle barge and the planet they were orbiting were displayed directly in front of him. Sanguinius stood with his hands clasped behind his back and studied the tactical plots with a critical eye. Sanguinius wore a long white ceremonial dress and cloak beneath his master crafted Artificer armour. His hands were hidden within the sleeves of his white dress. He wore a wreath of laurels around his forehead.

Slightly hovering above him was an unusual creature or machine of some sorts. On closer inspection, the thing was made out of brass and created to resemble a grinning human skull. The servo-skull hovered as it carried a long, vellum scroll between two thin clamps whilst a third clamp had a feathered quill attachment. There was a blinking red light into one of the eye sockets as it recorded Sanguinius every word.

An Honour Guard of Blood Angels was lined on the far left hand side of the observation deck. These Space Marines were hand selected by the Primarch himself from exception bravery and courage in battle. The Honour Guard area high elite of the close assault cadres of the Blood Angels and the bodyguard of Lord Sanguinius. Each member of the Honour Guard are denoted by their helmets, marked in shining gold, a sign of hope for their allies and despair for their foes. Each Honour Guard Space Marine had a range of honours from Iron Skulls to the highly prestigious Terminator Honour. Armed and armoured with the best equipment that the Adeptus Astartes had to offer these warriors were fearsome in combat. The Honour Guard stood rigid and upright on the wall like stone statues.

The Primarch reviewed the tactical reports that lay before him, these reports were in the form of encrypted data which were compounded from all of the squad sergeants and verified by the fourth company on the ground. The reports didn't make pleasant reading as they reported cases of innocent civilians caught up in the attack butchered and indescribable actions committed by the World Eaters Legion. Also there were reports that a small war band led by the notorious Kharn. So far this was still unconfirmed and attempts to hunt down the traitors were hampered by the arrival of planetary forces known as the United Nations forces and JSDF detachments were reported to enter Japan. Sanguinius has recently issue the order to start the redeployment of the entire Fourth Company. In keeping with Ranma's wish, Sanguinius felt that it was necessary to bring back him loyal brothers without further delay.

The Winged Primarch gripped the decorated golden hilt of his master crafted sword, his angular features somber. The visions of darkness and uncertainty were beginning to cloud his thoughts. Sanguinius shook his head as now wasn't the time to allow doubt to enter.

'Damn you wretched beast!' Sanguinius thought angrily as he remembered being so close to slaying his traitorous brother Angron.

Sanguinius closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing the gloomy surrounding to infuse him with the calm serenity. He took a deep breath as he gently reached out for a distant star on a background of darkness, focusing and channelling his will for he was gifted with the Emperor's ability to see into future.

'Almighty Father, I have come before you to see your blessing so you might grant me the courage and wisdom.' Sanguinius mentally commanded.

He started to tap into the immaterial that binds the parallel universes together, where unspeakable horrors await those who are unprepared but was a means of gaining power to assist those are prepared to accept to consequences.

Sanguinius casts forth his clairvoyant sight, the same power that the Emperor has gifted him. His mind drifts beyond the outer range of the solar system so he might gain an insight of the working of this universe. He crossed through millions of light years into the distant systems. He could see alien wars spread out around him in distant systems. His surrounding blurred around him as he drew more raw energy from the immaterial and focusing through a narrow beam as his clairvoyant sight opened up the universe. He could feel galactic civilisations rose and crumble before him. Nothing significant could be felt that is until he came across something that caught his interest. He felt a immerse source of great power.

Why has the Emperor shown him this? What purpose does this mean? These were his drifting thoughts as Sanguinius searched further into the matter. Tiny waves rippled into tranquillity as they eased their way through his vision of sight, gradual warmth spread through his body. It was the same feeling that Sanguinius felt before recently. Deciding that he had seen enough . . . Sanguinius reeled himself back. Calm sensations flooded through him, memories tumbling over themselves, one in particular reaching up from over thousand centuries ago.

It was the early memory which he fondly remembers. It was during Mount Seraph on the Planet Baal where he was to give a rousing speech in Conclave of Blood where a stranger in a disguise of common warrior came. The humble warrior listened intently from start to finish which at that moment, the stranger revealed himself to be no other than the Emperor of Mankind.

Sanguinius opened his eyes, shaking off the last vestiges of the memory. It took a moment to fully register where he was that he was on the observation bridge of the Angel of Death. Sanguinius looked up into the sky wondering if this was an omen to come, a message gifted to him by the immortal Emperor in his visions, searching for a sign of what to come. Whatever the case, Sanguinius felt the weight of responsibility heavy on his shoulder.

"My Lord," a deep weary voice proclaimed.

Sanguinius slowly turned towards a pale grim faced warrior in red power armour, his golden coloured helmet cradled underneath his arm. He could see on the Space Marine face clear signs of battle fatigue. Also there were four gold service studs on his left temple shining brightly below the darkness of his cropped scalp.

"Brother Captain Garus," Sanguinius said with familiarity in his tone.

Garus nodded and extended his gauntleted fist then slammed it into his breastplate.

Sanguinius gaze turned toward the black armoured Space Marine standing next to the Captain of the Honour Guards. His grinning, skull face death mask was hooked to his hip belt alongside a voluminous tome containing the names of the fallen and most important those of the damned. His Crozius Arcanum held tightly in his hand. The Chaplain stared into Sanguinius eye for moment as they exchange a silence look between them.

"Brother Chaplain Seraph," Sanguinius whispered.

"Lord Sanguinius," the Chaplain said before adding the next line. "Our enemies have fled like the traitors they are, they are without honour or faith. We are victorious." Seraph said without any hint of pride or arrogance, just stating the fact.

"There is much work we have to do before we truly finish what the Emperor has for us in this world." Sanguinius said.

"Indeed we have, we have much to do." Seraph whispered. "Our Battle Brothers await your further orders. Command us and it shall be done!"

Chaplain Seraph knelt silently, gaze fixed on the floor, the black of his ornate power armour glinting where it was revealed beneath his folds of his heavy cloak. He was perfectly motionless, rigid in fierce deference and discipline. Captain Garus did so likewise before the great winged Primarch in utter respect and awe.

Sanguinius considered the hunched figure for a few moments, inspecting the battered black armour.

"I could not prevent their slaughter, My Lord. It was over before we arrived."

"Explain yourself, Chaplain." Sanguinius stood impassively.

Seraph looked up and started to explain the events leading up to the retrieving of the young woman, the only survivor from the large estate recently attacked by the evils of chaos. Seraph then recounts in graphical detail about the dozens bodies which were most probably the servants or workers of the Japanese estate found later after a full sweep at the rear of the estate. All were horribly mutilated and there was strong evidence of ritual killing style were found most commonly found on cultist hives. Sanguinius listened carefully to every Seraph's word.

"My Lord," Seraph paused. "The female human, I have taken onboard may be some used to us. She may be able to provide with clues or answers to what we are seeking. She seems to have some sort of connection to the young warrior Ranma Saotome."

"What if she doesn't provide us with the information we seek?" Sanguinius asked.

"Then we shall return her to where we found her, her memories of what transpired will be erased." Seraph answered. "She is currently recovering under the supervision of our chief medical staff in secure confinements."

"See to it that no permanent damage is harmed on her. I do not want to gain bad favour with Ranma at this moment of time. Ensure neither Ranma Saotome nor his companions does not find out about this. I leave this private matter in your hands, Brother Chaplain." Sanguinius said in stern tone. "Ensure that Brother Calistarius oversees this matter, he is the most capable in this situation."

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius." Seraph nodded and pressed his clenched right fist against his breastplate.

Sanguinius paused for a few silent moments.

"Brother Chaplain, I have heard enough for now, you have done well. You may leave now. See to it that my orders are carried out carefully."

"For Sanguinius and the Emperor," said Seraph with clinical calm.

Seraph bowed his head lowly before rising to his feet. Gazing up at the Primarch one more time, Seraph swiftly turned around and marched out of the observation deck. Sanguinius watched as the Chaplain left the deck before turning to the remaining Space Marine.

"Brother Garus," Sanguinius intoned with authority and power.

Garus looked up. "Yes, My Lord."

"I have placed two squads of our battle brothers from the first company and placed them under your charge. I expect them to be assembled as you see fit and ready to depart within the next twenty four hours. Captain Tarus will take your command and duty here."

"It shall be so, Lord Sanguinius," Garus confirmed, knowing the full responsibility that Sanguinius has placed upon his shoulders.

"What is the purpose of this mission you have entrusted me with?" Garus asked.

"You will be informed in due time, all that you know is that you will be going to area in trouble times. I believe that you have ventured there before when we first came." Sanguinius said.

Garus thought for a split moment before coming with a logical conclusion.

"Mount Phoenix, China." Sanguinius nodded.

"Go then, Captain Garus," ordered Sanguinius. "Ready your men."

Garus rose to his feet and bowed deeply, touching his right fist to his heart. He stood upright and looked straight into Sanguinius eyes for an instant and then turned.

Sanguinius watched his Veteran Captain of the Honour Guard carefully. He had known Garus for many years and had seen him progress through the trials on Baal to become the Space Marine he is. He was glorious in battle and meticulous in his duty to administer the punishment to the cursed and the doomed. Just as Captain Garus was about to pass through the opening adamnatium doors someone stepped through.

Garus and the stranger stopped to exchange a slightest of glances before heading their separate ways. The stranger strode across the observation bridge toward the winged Primarch and as he got closer, his facial details and appearance became more apparent. His dark black hair pulled back slightly fashion into a pigtail, red and black loose clothing and black slippers. A couple of charms and penchants hung around his neck and wrist.

"You asked for me?" He said in such a common casual way.

All the Blood Angels Space Marines in the room would have killed him on the spot for the blatant display of disrespect in front of their founding father if it wasn't for the prior order that these were his guests and not to be harmed. Sanguinius knew better than to overreact. At least he wasn't as bad as Leman Russ or Lion El' Jonson. Sanguinius were his thoughts and could tolerate Ranma behaviour for now . . .

"I have, Brother Ranma Saotome." Sanguinius replied.

Ranma cocked his head slightly and arms crossed.

"So what do you want?"

**Elsewhere on the Battle Barge . . .**

The adamnatium door slid close behind him with a solid crunch. He then turned around and quickly started to short circuit the door panel, effectively locking out the opening mechanism. Cypher then looked up to see that the way to the logic arrays and control station was not clear as he could just make out from the dim shadows, two humanoid shaped silhouettes. As Cypher walked along the metal gangway, a small smile ran across his face as the two silhouettes were nothing more than ordinary mindless human servitors rather than Blood Angels Space Marine Guards or in the worse case, close combat gun servitors which in the close confinements of the gangway and the room would offer little room to duck, dodge or cover.

Inside the control room, Cypher dropped to his knees beside the array mechanism and took out a small metallic dagger from a small concealed compartment from the heel of his boot. Ignoring the two mindless servitors hardwired into the ship's computer core, Cypher started to remove the array panel. After a few moments of carefully removing the necessary screw with the tip of his dagger, he placed the panel on the floor and looked over his shoulder to see if the servitors had reacted to his presence. Cypher expressed a small sigh of relief as the servitors continued to perform their primary functions into the myriad operational systems. Putting the dagger back into its secret compartment, Cypher gazed into the insides of the array control panel system.

Examining the array's insides, he could see the prerequisite cogs, transistors and wires that relayed instruction to the forward port side teleportation beam used for ship to ship boarding actions. He also notices the relay circuit for the second void shield generator which he guessed was used in parallel with the teleportation beam. It was rare for a teleportation attack to be used as it required the enemy ship to be disabled of its shield and it did risk the chance of the teleportation assault party being lost due to the beam being interrupted by the enemy but was still an effective attack if swiftness was required.

The method of using this boarding technique could not be used whilst the void shields was activated so rather than shut down the entire void shielding used to protect the ship and thus leaving it vulnerable to weapons batteries and lance beams. The system would only shut down only one void shield generator for a few seconds, allowing the attack to continued and then reactivated as soon as the transportation was complete.

He knew enough about internal layout and the working of Adeptus Astartes Battle Barge, having served and commanded one during the Great Crusade and most notoriously during the Black Crusades as the enigmatic Master of the Fallen Angels Space Marines. He is rarely seen and even more rarely commands a Chaos Space Marine fleet, only acting out of sheer necessity.

In his history he has only taken part in two Black Crusades, both of which were stunning victories for Chaos until his mysterious departure from both. The Warmaster Abaddon wasn't happy for his disappearance. Shortly after his disappearance, both Black Crusades were beaten back by the stalwart Imperium.

"Hmm . . . I don't have any explosive on me enough to disable the ship array. I probably used it up during the battle," Cypher sighed quietly to himself and rose to his feet. He mentally wished that he saved one of those Melta bombs during the fighting.

Cypher took out his trusty master crafted plasma pistol which he managed to take with him without being taken off him during the initial search under the orders of Admiral Tabris. There was no way they were going to take this weapon from him.

Cypher aimed his plasma pistol at the open array, and felt the vibrations of the weapon charging up the plasma chamber. Just as he was about the flick the safety mechanism and unleashed a miniature ball of plasma into the array, Cypher had a change of minds and deactivated the weapon.

"No, that won't do either," Cypher said quietly and lowered his pistol as there no way he could tell what would happen. The worst case scenario that he could think of right now was the ship's enormous engines which propelled the battle barge forward going into overdrive into the Earth's atmosphere and mostly likely take out a few million with it.

Stuck with this small dilemma, Cypher checked his small pan dimensional subspace pocket and was dismayed there wasn't anything of 'practical' use except for a small little cube of black metal with two wires, a red and blue one sticking out and a small LCD display. Cypher picked this particular device during from the black market, the problem is that he forgotten what the device actually did as the translation from the seller was a bit rough. The seller described the device as an Archeotect, a rare and arcane technology dating back to the first colonization's of Mankind.

For some reason, Cypher felt the need to acquire this device without properly understand what it does. Upon activating the device, the result could range from purely aesthetic to extremely destructive, Cypher was hoping for somewhere in the middle. So far in his life, there wasn't a situation where he could properly utilize such a device. It would be damn embarrassing if the device simply produce beautiful sounds in front of a trio of Chaos Blastmasters.

"Hmm . . ." Cypher looked up at one of the hardwired servitors and grinned as perhaps a small test was in order.

Walking up to a particular servitor, Cypher checked the control station that the servitor was in charge of. He really didn't want to disable any of the vital control systems such as the gravity engines or the air recycling systems. Taking a look at the control display, Cypher studied the screen for a few moments. It seemed that the servitor was in charge of a non essential part of the ships maintenance, he guessed but couldn't determine it specific purpose.

"Oh well, better than nothing, he won't feel a thing," Cypher said quietly and started to attract the black cube to the central primary brain function of the servitor core systems. Switching the device on, a small LCD timer appeared and immediately started counting down.

". . ." Cypher stared at the LCD device in mild surprise. "It figures . . ."

Cypher immediately dashed away from the servitor and hid directly behind the control array. He then pulled his hood over his head and as braced himself for anything.

"4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ." Cypher started to whisper and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cypher managed to open his eyes and looked around.

"I guess . . . the Emperor's is truly looking over me . . ." Cypher said and thought about the notion for a bit. "Or perhaps it's just faulty product?"

He had half expected a huge explosion or some sort, perhaps a tear in the very fabric of space, but nothing. Peering over the control array, Cypher notice that the servitor was limp and restless like someone had cut the strings of that puppet, the control station was shutdown completely. The other servitor didn't seem or care about the servitor as it continued to perform it primary program.

"That was interesting result," Cypher said as he walked over towards the servitor for a closer examination. He then grabbed the servitor's shoulder and pulled it back in an upright position to see that the eyes of the mindless servant were empty, there was no signs of activity. He quickly checked the device and found out there wasn't any signs of damage. Disconnecting the device, Cypher held in the palm of his hand and examined it closely.

"Well, this is a surprise, a miniature advance electronic magnetic pulse device, haven't seen one of these for years," Cypher said and smirked as he recalled a previous incident back then.

'I wish I knew what this was back then, would have saved me a lot of effort rather than blowing the place to pieces,' thought Cypher. There was a faint smirk on his face as he mentally thought of a plan to get them off the ship.

Cypher was getting more uncomfortable, the longer he stayed on this ship, the greater the danger and it wasn't paranoia, well maybe just a little but there was a reason behind his logic. Living for ten thousand years in exile can teach harsh lessons to a man like him. As a result of this, Cypher gets premonitions and it usually happens when events aren't what they should be, like something was out of place or that a double cross was likely to happen. Normally these premonitions just encourage him to do bad things, earning himself a reputation of a proficient backstabber in both the Imperium and Chaos factions. Playing both sides until his objective was done no matter what the cost was in order accomplish his set task. Yet there was times were these premonitions have warned him of imminent danger, kinda like a sixth sense. These advance premonitions had saved his life on more than one occasion.

Cypher turned towards the open control array panel that was responsible for the short range transportation beam and access to the forward lower void shield generator. A plan of action started to formulate in his mind, he was confident that he was able to hack his way into the Adeptus system to allow the transportation beam to be authorized. The main problem he faced was getting the void shielding down long enough for the transportation beam to be completed if the shields were raised during the middle of the operation. There was a possible chance that the beam would be disrupted and their atoms scattered in the Earth's atmosphere. Cypher weight the pros and cons in his mind, he knew what he wanted to do, and the important part was to persuade Ranma to go along with it. Reaching into the open array, Cypher started to connect some of the wires to the short range EMP device, hoping that the result was be the same that it would knock off the shield generator long enough for the transportation to be completed before the backup generator and security protocols started to kick in.

Attracting a simple remote control to the EMP device, Cypher carefully placed the access panel back onto the control array and securing it with the proper screws. Satisfied with the job, Cypher glance back at the only entrance to this station which was sealed shut. Looking around, Cypher grinned as he saw alternative exit out of this room,

There was a metal grate which led into the control array ventilation and outside.

He mentally hoped that there wasn't anything nasty lurking up there.

**Meanwhile back at the Observation Deck . . . **

"So what do you want?" Ranma asked in casual tone.

Sanguinius considered the pigtailed human for a few moments, inspecting his current attire and the crystal penchant that hung around his neck. He could tell it wasn't simple jewellery as he could sense within the penchant, strong mystic energy which added to Sanguinius keen curiosity. He then notices a very faint scar just above Ranma's forehead concealed under his black hair. Perhaps it was an old injury from his training thought Sanguinius but if Ranma was indeed the lost Primarch, his enhanced physique would leave no traces of scar or injury anywhere on his body. Sanguinius pondered with interest.

"You're late."

Ranma simply shrugged. "Well, it's a big ship you know, I got lost a few times just trying to get here. You could at least put a few signs around the ship to show where you are."

Sanguinius express amusement for a moment.

"I keep that in mind and discuss this matter with Admiral Tabris, well now you are here . . ." Sanguinius coughed in his hand.

"Welcome onboard to my ship, Ranma Saotome." He said formally.

Ranma lifted his eyes to meet those of the winged Primarch and could see the sincerity in those words. He could sense the genuine welcome in Sanguinius eyes yet Ranma was still cautious of his motives. Despite what everyone had said about him. Ranma was highly intelligent when he puts his mind into it and would like to have shown how intellectual he was. Unfortunately it wasn't necessary in most situations in Nerima and Japan with the exception of his training trip in China. Otherwise he would have dead and buried in China long ago.

Ranma always treated every situation like he was preparing for a fight, it helped when things goes awry or wrong. Being able to adept and change at a slightest notice was the difference between winning and defeat. Being aware of his surrounding and taking in the every insignificant detail gave him the edge in a situation like during the fight with Prince Herb and Pantyhose Taro. Ranma just wished that he would prefer a place where water wasn't easily found or flowing nearby. For example, Ranma had already detected at least a dozen hidden surveillance type devices watching him the moment he stepped onto the deck but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him, it was the automated twin linked Lascannons concealed in the detailed architecture. A brief thought passed through Ranma's head, on the survival odds.

"Is something wrong, Brother Ranma?" Sanguinius inquired, noticing his slightly shaking his head.

"Huh, oh nothing but . . ." Ranma started to trail off.

"But . . ." Sanguinius said, sensing his hesitation in his tone.

"Err . . . you don't suppose we could go somewhere private, this place make me uncomfortable." Ranma said, pointing out the various things that Ranma had noticed.

"Hmm . . . I see," Sanguinius paused to think. "Would it better if we went somewhere else to talk?"

Ranma nodded. "Sure."

"Very well then . . ."

Sanguinius turned on his heel and strode towards down a side entrance.

"Follow me, Brother Ranma,"

Sanguinius turned and beckoned him onwards. Ranma followed the winged Primarch through the side entrance, passing the many columned porticos that led to the chamber of the Primarch of the Blood Angels. Gleaming bronze doors swung open as they approached and two massive warriors of the First Company, clad and ancient holy suits of Terminator armour, each one carrying a long bladed polearms and storm bolters stepped through, their weapons held at the ready.

Even Ranma's well toned physique was dwarfed by the bulk of the Terminators and Ranma nodded respectfully at the veterans as he passed by them. Ranma couldn't help but feel piecing eyes like if someone was watching him just like the time he was in the Blood Angels Chapel.

Shaking his head of the slight paranoia, Ranma stepped into the Sanguinius chamber was expecting something lavish and . . . well, breathtaking in his opinion as being the Primarch of the Blood Angels but he was in for a shock.

The chamber of the Blood Angel's Primarch was spartan and clean which the whole appearance seems to resemble a rather large underground cavern. The walls of the chamber were made to resemble underground rock formation and stone appearance. Numerous glass lanterns were imbedded into the wall and were lit with an incandescent light which gave the impression of a slightly creepy and gothic atmosphere yet somehow radiating total serenity and calm. It was an ideal place to come if one wanted to meditate or be alone for awhile, thought Ranma as his gaze wandered around the chamber.

Ranma saw that Sanguinius was waiting for him in the centre of the chamber and without wasting anymore time, started to descend a few steps into the a sunken circular arena, his gaze taking in every detail. Gold and silver stitched battle honours hung from the high ceiling above shadowed cloisters. There was also white marble statues of Blood Angels Heroes from ancient times were lined around the edge of circular arena. None of them rang any bells in his mind except for one.

It was a gurgling fountain was set in the far end of the chamber which was carved in the form of a mighty warrior dressed in heavy Terminator armour, his sword raised to the heavens, his face artfully carved, fully capturing the man's fierce determination and courage. At first Ranma thought that the man was Sanguinius but on closer inspection, realisation hit him as he recognise who the warrior was . . . the Emperor. Ranma remembered his face clearly and looked up at awe and respect.

Ranma was snapped out of his admiration when he heard a heavy sound of doors closing and glanced over his shoulder to see that the bronze doors were indeed shut and found that they were alone in the chamber.

"The Emperor, our founding father," said a voice laded with centuries of authority and power. "He was the only man to pacify the entire planet under his command and set in motion events that would ultimately create the galaxy spanning empire known as the Imperium of Mankind. The Emperor became the inspirational leader that Mankind desperately were seeking to lead them to guide them onto their true path. His personal sacrifice was the ultimate price for reuniting mankind as one."

Ranma turned to face Sanguinius who was sitting down upon a large bench. It was this time that Ranma sense there was no attendants and no surveillance servitors or Honour Guards in this place, they were quite alone.

"Yeah, I know I already met . . . err . . . so he is the Emperor then," Ranma managed to correct himself in mid sentence, also mentally kicking himself as he didn't know how he would react if he told him that he already met him and some of his Primarch's sons.

Sanguinius gave Ranma a suspicious look. Ranma breathed a quite sign of relief as Sanguinius beckoned him to sit.

Ranma nodded and lowered himself to the bench sat opposite him.

"Chaplain Seraph has informed me that you are a warrior of great courage and compassion. His report says that you are a leader of men, leading by example and virtue into the battle in Nerima."

Ranma couldn't help but feel his ego rising from the compliment given to him.

"He said all of this?" Ranma said. "I find that hard to believe that I did all of this, I wasn't there half the time. In fact without you and your support, I guess Nerima would be totally wiped off the face of the Earth, I can't take the credit for this."

Sanguinius raised a curious eyebrow, thinking that perhaps he had misjudged him slightly. Appealing to Ranma's sense of warrior's vanity seems to have no affect on him, so perhaps his motives were motivated by other factors except from the obvious. His clothing and general appearance suggested that he wasn't interested in wealth and riches that most people would go for. So perhaps Ranma was motivated by factors clearly hidden.

Ranma on the other hand attempting to deflect some of the complements directed at him before his head exploded which was a surprise as they thought that Ranma craved on this to boost his ego and confident. Ranma knew from experience the hard way not to get carried away. The fights with Prince, Touma and Kirin on that damn floating Island was a good but painful reminder and the various other fights with laughable characters with foresight was a joke but yet it was a ideal learning experience. Then it was endless crappy and sometimes absurdly stupid fighting techniques that his father . . . no, the idiot Genma attempted to teach him. Luckily, Ranma was able to find out all about them eventually.

"I see, you show modesty, which I like to see," Sanguinius said quietly. "I see that you still have your feet on the ground and still retain your sanity. A warrior less committed or perhaps ignorant would have gone mad long ago the things you been through."

"Err . . . thanks," Ranma said wondering if he had been complimented or insulted.

"We were quite fortunately that the battle favored the courageous and the hard strong . . . but this alone will not be enough in the long run. Today, Chaos has been defeated today but this is just a minor setback in the events that are to come." Sanguinius stood up and walked towards a large marble table where a jug of dark red liquid and two golden goblets placed on a tray. The winged Primarch poured himself a goblet and the poured another goblet for his guest.

Meanwhile Ranma's expression was grim, if the battle in Nerima was just a taste of what to come in the future. Ranma dismissed the dark thought immediately. All that he could do is to take this one step at a time.

Sanguinius could see in the corner of his eye, a brief glimpse of fear and doubt in Ranma's expression before it was quickly washing away as soon as he returned back.

"I have heard that you are a sound strategist of sound logic in battle. Yet you are still . . . I think that perhaps you are too fond of the idea of saving everyone you can. There is always a price and it will be paid in the blood of the innocent, sometimes you need to lose the occasional battle to win the war." Sanguinius paused to take a quiet sip from his goblet, allowing his words to settle in the young Primarch.

Sanguinius was also attempting gauge what was going through Ranma's mind, he could always tell by a character's expression and body language certain pieces of information that they would normally never reveal to anyone.

"It has been long time I have tasted the Baal's Trine," conceded Sanguinius.

"It is sweet, is it not?" He asked.

Ranma coughed a few times as he was still unaccustomed to very potent Baal's Trine and in weak voice managed to utter a reply.

"Yeah, indeed," Ranma coughed again before attempting to gather his thoughts together.

There was a long pause of silence between the two Primarchs of the Emperor.

"Sanguinius," Ranma whispered.

"I am still here, Ranma Saotome." Sanguinius said to reassure him but immediately notice the flash of anger in his eyes as soon as he mentioned the family name of who raised him.

"Don't call me that!" Ranma retorted and bowed his head shamefully when he realized that he shouldn't have snapped at him for any reason.

"I'm sorry," Ranma said and looked up. "Ranma would be just fine."

"As you wish it, Brother Ranma," Sanguinius said as another moment of silence passed between them.

Sanguinius was silent, waiting patiently. He could sense the heavy emotional burden on his young shoulders. Sanguinius knew that in the best interest of both parties, he would play this one out rather than interrogating him with uneasy personal questions. Playing the waiting game was one he preferred rather than direct confrontation, allowing his opponents to make the first and second moves. Creating a false sense of victory and playing on their strengths before striking with one swift deadly stroke to achieve overwhelming victory. If all else fails, the Blood Angels would make sure of this. This could be applied to the situation they were having but instead of driving him away, he wanted to gain Ranma's favor, to gain an understanding.

Sanguinius knew what could be bothering him but wanted to be sure. The young pigtailed Primarch desperately need to find his calling which if he had fought under the banner of the Emperor and the mighty Imperium of Mankind. If only that was the case, Ranma being raised on a world similar to ancient Terra with his adoptive father pounding the rather dated idea of becoming the greatest martial artist of his generation. It served no purpose on a world where conflict wasn't the issue, according to bits and pieces that he managed to get out of Ranma, he had already surpassed Genma in the traditional Anything Goes fighting technique whilst at the same time incorporating various other fighting techniques in his own brand of Anything Goes, always changing, always unpredictable.

In the long harsh centuries that Sanguinius has lived, able to exceed your opponent's expectations of you was a vital component if you are to overcome your opponents just like Oda Nobunaga or Horus.

Sanguinius immediately dismissed the thought of his name in fear of it tainting his thoughts. Turning his thoughts to the first person he had thought was Oda Nobunaga of Japan. He was certainly impressed by his achievement but his methods were questionable. He had been analysis the information databases and was surprised to have gained such easy access to data network. Most the Imperial worlds would have kept a tight hold on the freedom of information, restriction and high level encryption was a common sight. Sanguinius was surprised as he had a few cogitators and analytics servitors on standby to break into the networks but as soon as he entered the information network, he was surprised to see how much of it was available. Members of the Inquisition would have cried out heretic and tainted now if they were to read out some of the material on the network.

Oda Nobunaga was the first individual to attempt to unify Japan at the end of the Warring States period; his ultimate goal, though he never realized it, was to bring all of Japan tenka-fubu. He rose from an obscure family through ruthless ambition to become one of the most powerful men in Japan. These were the similar qualities of a Primarch and had thought that Nobunaga was the Primarch he was looking for. His rise to power was slow and deliberate and his use of power unforgiving. Sanguinius had thought that maybe Ranma could have turned out to be like Oda Nobunaga if only he was . . . then again. Ranma wouldn't be the person standing across him if he did so. He subconsciously relieved that he turned out to be who he is right now. He was concerned about what the others might say. The bitter and dark thought of another Horus was an unsettling feeling that chilled Sanguinius straight to the soul.

It was that point that Ranma made the first move. Sighing deeply, he lifted his head up and gazed directly into his eyes. Sanguinius looked at Ranma with directly letting him subconsciously that he had his full attention.

"The Saotome family name has been a curse ever since I could remember, more than my cur . . . err . . . life."

'Damn, that was a close one. I almost let slip my Jusenkyö curse.' Ranma thought and quickly continued on what he was going to say to avoid suspicion.

It was too late as Sanguinius was quick to pick up the subtle hesitation in his voice.

'He definitely hiding something,' Sanguinius quietly thought as he listens patiently to his story. He wanted Ranma to trust him, perhaps open up to him more as for some strange reason. He couldn't help but feel a bond of brotherhood between them.

"As I said when I grew up, I quickly learnt that nothing was to be taken for granted like a loving family, great friends . . . a normal life, all of these I wanted the most, more than anything."

"So why did you put up with it? Couldn't you have just left the Saotome name behind and get it on your own life and find your own path." Sanguinius inquired in a soft tone.

Ranma could help but let out a soft chuckle. Sanguinius just looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement and curiosity.

"I thought about it many times, ditching my idiotic father . . . err . . . I meant Genma Saotome many times whilst we were in China. I thought of leaving in the middle of the night where he would be fast asleep, his belly full from food stolen but something just held me back."

"And what was that?" Sanguinius inquired. Ranma just stared at his golden goblet for a few moments.

"To be honest, I just don't know," Ranma replied and quickly took a sip of liquid down his throat. He was surprised to find that the cool dark liquid was incredibly refreshing and felt revitalized.

'Damn! This is good stuff,' Ranma thought excitedly as he was quickly becoming quite used to it. He was about to take another sip of the liquid. That is until; Ranma suddenly froze like his encased in a block of ice. Ranma cast an accusing gaze directed at Sanguinius

Sanguinius smirked as he took a small sip of the liquid, keeping a steady eye on Ranma. He could tell that his mood had improved despite his somber mood.

"Is something wrong?" the Winged Primarch inquired as Ranma lowered the goblet down slowly,

"Sanguinius . . . tell me the truth."

Sanguinius was slightly surprised not because the sharp edge in his tone but the darkening of his psychic signature which was at one split moment, thought that perhaps Chaos has managed to get to him first but realized that it wasn't the work of Chaos, it was something else . . . but couldn't figure it out.

"Did you put anything into this drink?" Ranma asked sharply. The mental image of Cypher's faces appearing telling him to be careful of his actions and who to place your trust.

Sanguinius simply shook his head and raised his own goblet, indicting to Ranma that he was drinking the same liquid as he just had.

Ranma sighed, relieved that the moment of suspicion was gone. Sanguinius decided it would be wise to change the subject. He decided that perhaps a test was in order, to see how committed he was, it would also show if he had any common bonds to the people of Earth. It was a common occurrence that all the Primarchs were to have shared a common bond of brotherhood with the people of the planet that were raised.

"Brother Ranma." Sanguinius said.

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"When I first met you during the battle in Nerima, I asked you who do serve. Do you remember what you said?"

"Err . . . I can't remember," Ranma admitted, slightly embarrassed by his answer, a lot of things was going on at the time. Ranma started to scratch the back of his head as he tried in vain, racking his brain for the answer.

Sanguinius expressed amusement, almost on verge of sighing deeply.

"You said, as I quote, I serve no one but myself and I will protect those who I care! So tell me who you are or prepare to fight!" Sanguinius said, placed his goblet on the bench.

"Did you mean it? Would you protect those that you care?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes."

"Would you do the same for the people of Nerima?" Sanguinius asked.

"Yes, the duty of the martial artist is to protect the weak. It is the honorable thing to do."

"Ah, yes that would make some sense; unfortunately YOU are not a martial artist. You are a General in the service of the Emperor; you are under no obligation to protect the people."

Ranma shook his head. "No, it is MY obligation to do what is right as a marital artist and Primarch; no one is going to tell me otherwise."

Sanguinius admired his bold statement but knew that his ideals were somewhat misplaced in his opinion.

"Brother Ranma, perhaps you are too fond of the idea of saving everyone we can, maybe in an ideal world but we are far from this. Sometimes you need to lose the occasional battle in order to win the war." Sanguinius paused as he considers his next choice of words.

"We are fortunate that we were able to repel the forces of chaos from your homeworld . . . for now. If the tides of battle were to turn against our favour, I would have no choice but to destroy the source of the chaos, this would mean the complete annihilation of Nerima. Lord Admiral Tabris would have unleashed the full might of the battle barge onto the planet surface upon my order, better to die quickly than in damnation."

Ranma just stared at Sanguinius in utter shock at what he was saying.

"I cannot accept that option, when there is a will, there will be a way!" Ranma protested, almost dropping his goblet.

Sanguinius grinned at his overreaction. His subtle attempt to provoke Ranma had revealed a lot more information about his personality. It seemed that Ranma held a high honour on the people who could perhaps become his enemy at one time yet was willing to defend them when it was seemed to be not necessary.

"We were indeed fortunate that this did not happen. There was no need for the outburst." Sanguinius said quietly with a faint smile, toying with the residue of his drink, swirling the liquid into a whirlpool.

Ranma calmed down immediately, realising that there was no need for his moment of anger.

"We cannot always do what is right, Ranma. There is often a misinterpretation between the ways things are and the way we believe they should be, Sometimes we must learn to accept the things we cannot change." Sanguinius looked up, fixing Ranma's eyes with his own.

"Is there something you would like to say?"

Ranma opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sanguinius watched as he stood in silence, trying to say something meaningful in their conversation. Sanguinius waited patiently, giving Ranma some time to gather his thoughts, although Ranma lacked the wisdom and experience that he possessed, he made up for it with his determination and youth.

"No, you are wrong. I believe we must endeavor to change things we cannot accept. It is by striving against that which is perceived as wrong that makes a great warrior. It is this ideal that I believe a martial artists should take." Ranma said quietly. "Brother Sanguinius."

Sanguinius was silent for a few moments then unexpectedly he raised his hand to his mouth and started to laugh quietly. Ranma was annoyed as he thought that he was laughing at his ideals that he held so dear to him and was about to protest but Sanguinius stopped him as he raised his hand up.

"I was not laughing at your ideals, contrary to what you believe, Brother Ranma. In fact these were the similar ideals that I held too when I was on my homeworld. I had an obligation to protect the pure blooded Baalite tribes of Baal Secundus who had taken me under their care and protection. The Baalite tribes were few compared to the mutants that scour the radioactive wastes of Baal. Despite being outnumbered, I too striving against which I perceived as wrong and thus changed the balance of power." Sanguinius said, surprised to hear such a bold statement from someone so young and inexperience in total warfare.

"So what did you do to change it?" Ranma asked, having a feeling that he was going to tell him.

Sanguinius didn't reply immediately to his inquiry. After a couple of seconds, Sanguinius answered in low voice.

"Under my leadership and command, the pure blood wiped out the foul mutants, every mutant was cut down, and no one was spared. No mercy was given as the Baalite Tribes retook what was theirs."

"You mean you wiped them out just like that! Couldn't you just have settled together under mutual agreement or something? Why couldn't you have settled for peaceful way rather than use bloodshed?" Ranma didn't know why he was so angry at him but everything just seems so wrong with this.

"I had no choice, it was us or them." Sanguinius said softly.

"That's bull, there always an alternative way!" Ranma had thought that he was going be anger at him or lash out.

Sanguinius was silent for a moment before replying.

"Would you say that you were shaped by your homeworld?" Sanguinius asked in relaxed tone of voice.

Ranma didn't reply immediately as he was totally caught off guard by the question. Ranma considered Sanguinius question for a few moments.

"Yes, I guess." Ranma replied.

"Did you enjoy your life there?" Sanguinius asked.

"I suppose so, it was harsh and difficult but I had to admit it made me the man I am right now, thought I barely remembers my life before I went to China with my idiot father on a supposed martial arts training trip." Ranma said. "I can't remember if I came from a family who loved me or hated me." Ranma looked downcast and Sanguinius watched him for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" Ranma said.

Sanguinius smiled. "You have a natural talent for war, Ranma. I can see it in you yet this world does not suffer the constant dangers or wars that have ravaged my galaxy."

"You are who you are because of where you come from, Brother Ranma. Your ideals and concept are different from what I was bought up to be." Sanguinius took on a deadly serious expression.

"Do not presume to judge me by your own standards. Your ideals and freedom do not exist on Baal Secundus, only a brutal life of bloodshed and constant fear. I have been through thousand of battles across thousands of worlds. I have killed the enemies of the Emperor but I do not take a joy from the bloodshed. Everything I did was what I perceives was to be wrong and in the name of the Emperor."

Ranma was silent as he was beginning to gain an understanding.

"A great warrior once said that when a warrior makes peace with his fear and stands against it, he will become a true hero. For if you do not fear a thing, where is the courage in standing against it?" Ranma quoted from a book he happened to remembered awhile ago, hoping it was some use.

Sanguinius rubbed his hand across his forehead, considering his statement before replying.

"You are an idealist, Brother Ranma, and the galaxy can be a cruel place for people like you," said Sanguinius in an uncaring tone. "As I said before sometimes we must learn to accept the things we cannot change."

Sanguinius raised his hand just as Ranma about to protest against that statement.

"Let me finish," he said firmly. Ranma nodded, seeing the resolute determination in his blue eyes, calm and collected they were but when he saw them on the battlefield, there was a intense rage of fire, barely held by his willpower which at the moment, Ranma was glad that he was fighting on there side.

"Despite everything I have seen and experienced, I still wish there were more who thought as you do. You have the potential to be a great warrior able to bring swift death your enemies, but you have never lost sight of why you fight. Perhaps courage and determination cannot win alone, but with the loyal supports from your allies. Perhaps those that seem impossible at first glance may not as formidable at closer inspection." Sanguinius took a slight breather before continuing. "The people of this world needs someone to guide them through troubled times coming ahead, perhaps you are the one that will assume that role?"

"You mean me?" Ranma pointed to himself.

Sanguinius nodded.

Ranma bowed his head to the venerable winged Primarch, pleased to have been complimented but at the same time, trying not to let the comment go straight to his ego. His confidence in battle was one of his greatest abilities. There was another moment of silence as the two Primarch quietly reflected on their thoughts. Ranma was thinking about what Sanguinius had said to him and took a brief glance at his face, his expression was unreadable.

"From what I have understood from your testament of your life on this world, the moment you have arrived on this planet. People have attacked you without reason, blaming you for things that simply aren't your fault yet you still forgave them. All of this has taken a heavy toll on you mentally, physically and spiritually. Most of them would try to kill the moment they lock eyes on you yet you do not seek out retribution or vengeance." Sanguinius said in a low tone and lifted his head and turned to look at Ranma.

Ranma looked up into Sanguinius eyes, having a feeling what he was trying to get at but wasn't fully sure.

"So you're asking why I didn't lash out against them." Ranma inquired, attempting to make sense. "Why didn't I just give two fingers to the world and screw it. Is that what you are trying to say?"

Sanguinius shook his head. "No, there is no need Ranma, I am starting to understand you."

"So what are you trying to get at?" Ranma asked.

"I am giving you a choice."

"A choice," Ranma repeated.

Sanguinius stern expression softens as he gazed into Ranma's eyes.

"Yes, Ranma . . . something that you have secretly craved for but never been given to you ever since you were raised on this world."

"What is this choice you are giving me?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"Before I tell you, you must understand something first. Sanguinius paused. "We have not waited centuries in suspended animation and to venture across dimensions just merely to save this insignificant planet," Sanguinius expression turned deadly serious. "We came because of you, Ranma Saotome. I believe that you are indeed the last Primarch of the Emperor. I have seen it and felt it in my visions."

Ranma was starting to feel uneasy.

"Unlike the other Primarch's you do not seem to share a deep connection with the people of this world, nor are you an influential or significant leader. To be offered a chance to escape all your commitments and worthless honour bound agreements behind without impeding your honour. Many innocent people and their families that are tied to your family name will be able to avoid the shame that it brings if you were to renounce your claim to the Saotome name and join us in the greatest journey that you meant to be." Sanguinius paused as he was explain the choice he was about to give him.

"I am offering you a chance to leave this world as it is and enter into the divine service of the Emperor like you are destined to be. The Imperium is ravaged by strife and plagued by the enemies of Mankind both within and outside the Empire. Yet, the Imperium has stood the test of time, merely to survive but at a heavy cost. The Emperor has endured pain both his soul and mind beyond your imagination, defied death and time. He has waited countless centuries to see you again, Lord Ranma."

"What if I refused?" Ranma asked. "What would be the consequences if I decide to stay?"

Sanguinius expression didn't change but simply he gazed into him like he was seeing into his soul.

"Like I said Brother Ranma, you have a choice."

"But I must warn you, if you were to take up my offer, there will no going back, no return, this will be a one way ticket." Sanguinius added, making sure that Ranma understood fully the conditions.

Ranma broke his gaze from Sanguinius and towards the ground. This goes on for a few minutes as Ranma seriously consider the tempting proposal that Sanguinius has given him and most importantly given the choice to chose rather than forced. The opportunity to prove that he was greatest fighter in the galaxy to his enemies and his peers plus to get away from the troubles that has plagued his life was a too good opportunity to give up. Yet a part of him, a deep part of him which has recently emerged in his life wanted him to stay and protect his homeworld more than anything, not because of the people that inhabits this world or his sense of martial arts to protect them, it was something deeper.

"Brother Ranma. The Emperor has given us free will to chose our destiny rather than make us mindless servants to fight against the ruinous powers of Chaos, it is this reason that I chose to side with the Emperor against the eternal struggle." Sanguinius added. "You have the power to shape your destiny . . . I am merely offering you a choice in your destiny."

A mixture of thoughts and images passed through his mind, listing the pros and cons of accepting Sanguinius proposals. Ranma had always strived to become the best he is and always wondered why he was created or gifted with these powers, always questioning himself for his existence which up to now everything was unclear and muddled but with recent events it was falling into place. To join the ranks of his brothers in arms against the forces of Chaos, Ranma started to believe until something clicked in his mind.

Sanguinius words were genuine. He couldn't sense any deceit or deception through manipulation. He has been honest about his opinions and his stance on the conflict, yet could sense a hidden motive behind it all. His thoughts turned to Cypher, it was he who emerged into this dimension without technology or ship and had managed to convince him that he was indeed from the alternative galaxy with just his word of honour. If he had never met Cypher, perhaps events would have gone differently. Ranma wouldn't have the meeting with the Emperor and his sons in the spiritually world. He wouldn't be given the chance to meet his old dear friend, Tenchi Masaki and the rest of the gang or the chance meeting with Tsunami or fight alongside with the Sailor Senshi.

So many events leading up to the battle Nerima has changed his perspective of his life. It seemed cleared to Ranma, that Sanguinius did not know about his meeting with the Emperor but how can he? Then again, perhaps all of this was carefully planned or was he not. Ranma dismissed that thought. He had been through a lot and from it has learnt well when he was being manipulated by unseen forces. Everything that he had been through was by his own decision and action. So perhaps this could be . . .

Ranma blinked, now everything was clear to him, he knew what he had to do. Ranma gathered his strength and looked into Sanguinius eyes confidently.

"Sanguinius . . . I want to."

**XXXXX**

**Location: Eye of Terror, Daemon Held World, Nemesis **

The unchanging sky and static sun made it impossible to discern the passenger of time through their surrounding. Time flowed differently in the Eye of Terror working against the laws of nature. Rivers of molten lave snaked thorough the channels of the wastelands and evil clouds of smoke wreathed from constantly active volcanoes. A vast, dark range of mountains towered the horizon landscape. The peaks seemed to scrap the sky itself, the jagged stumps of the mountains a dozen or more times taller than the highest summits of Earth. This was the daemon world of Nemesis, the domain of the Ruinous Powers and playground for armies of the Chaos Gods.

Beyond the treacherous mountainous range of unknown and terrifying evil was the Nemesis Citadel Fortress. The Fortress was a nightmarish black fang against the crimson sky and black clouds, ebony towers of dark, bloodstained stone piercing the clouds of ash and cracking with plasma. The towers and arched halls of the fortress were surrounded by scarred bastions with walls hundreds of metres tall. Outside the vast walls of the citadel were vast expanses of industrials factories spawning across the surface of the world. Thousands of captured slaves and cultists alike ran these work manufactories. Flames burned from blasted refineries, the pounding of mighty hammers and the clangorous screech of iron on stone audible from hundreds of kilometers away. The manufactories churned out thousands of battle tanks, artillery units, and armaments just to supply the constant demands from the Warmaster Abaddon.

The thirteenth Black Crusade against the Imperium forces has stretched the critical supply lines very thinly as Abaddon's forces poured out from the Eye of Terror. The traitorous Chaos Space Marines legions and cultists allies were finding it difficult to continue their momentum into the Imperium controlled space. Fierce pitched battles were fought on all the planets around the Eye of Terror. The Imperium world of Cadia was to be the decisive battle of the whole crusade, whoever controls this significant planet would be victorious. Loyal Space Marine Chapters and Imperial Guard regiments stood stalwart against the full might of Abaddon's power.

Currently happening in this realm of unreserved chaos, the only thing that resembles some sort of order was the centuries old conflict that rages between two Daemon Princes.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR KHORNE!" the constant chant could be hundred for miles.

The first was the Daemon Primarch Prince of Khorne, Angron. He currently holds sway of the northern rocky plains. His devoted warband, the Worldeaters continued to battle out their bloodlust and rage against the hatred adversary. The Worldeaters continued and strengthen their blood traditions, tying themselves ever closer to Khorne and his daemons through battle. Allied with the Worldeaters were several of Champions and their warbands who have traveled from all parts in the Eye of Terror just to take part in this battle. They formed the mainstay of Angron's forces which the Daemon Primarch gladly accepts, he wasn't going to waste his battle hardened veteran Chaos Berzerkers in the first wave. He was going to use these pathetic mortals as cannon fodder, wearing down his adversary numbers before sending in his elite troops and Daemon packs of Bloodletters and Hounds.

"WE YEARN FOR PUNISHMENT IN THE NAME OF SLAANESH, WE SHALL BE WORTHY OF SLAANESH!" roared the voices of thousands of cultists who had sold their immortal soul to their patron Chaos God in the hopes of a gaining power.

Whilst in the south volcanic region belonged to the cunning and devious Daemon Prince, N'Kari, devoted servants to the Prince of Chaos, Slaanesh. Under his command were thousands of mutated and twisted chaos cultists, many of these damned souls were once human before Slaanesh perverted them into forms no longer recognizable as such. They formed the vast bulk of N'Kari force, crazed human followers of Slaanesh who have driven to the edge of madness and beyond by the terrifying sights they have seen and sweet honey temptations. On the far flanks of the Slaanesh army were his elite units, Daemonettes mounted on Steeds of Slaanesh. A mighty screech from these foul daemons echoed the plains.

Their struggles to outdo one another is one of vanity and pride, with each desiring recognition above all else so they could be worthy of their patron gifts and attentions. The Chaos powers love such contest and will often gamble whole worlds on the outcome of a single conflict between two of their favored pawns.

"CHILDREN AND FOLLOWERS OF SLAANESH, OUR GOD IS WATCHING, DO NOT DISAPPOINT! GIVE IN TO PLEASURE, AND ACCEPT THE PAIN WE ARE TO RECEIVE!" N'Kari psyker wave resonated in the minds of his followers.

"DESTROY THEM!"

Angron waited for N'Kari to send the order to charge towards his position. You could say there was a casual expression on his bestial face. He knew fully well how to control his minions under his control by waiting just a little bit more.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Angron roared. "DO NOT CHARGE UNTIL I GIVE THE ORDER!" The Slaanesh forces were within five hundred yards.

Angron grinned as the seeds of hatred he had sown in them with the Khorne chant of blood were blossoming, and their bloodlust was drowning everything else in their minds. He had to make sure that they were deprived of the joy of facing their enemy in close combat just a bit longer. He could feel their hatred and bloodlust grow stronger by the second. He had to wait a few more moments before the bloodlust reached their peak, for optimal fighting conditions of his forces.

The Slaanesh forces were four hundred yards away . . .

A massive jolt of multitude coloured energy was launched from the daemons of Slaanesh. Angron's army did not cowered or run as it would be a sign of weakness and cowardice. The massive Doombolt slammed into Angron's ranks of mortal warriors, vaporizing hundreds and wounded thousands.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Angron repeated in a cold tone, uncaring that many were killed in a single attack. At least none of the Worldeaters Elite troops were harmed in the attack.

Three hundred yards . . .

A few mortal warbands edged forward, unable to contain their bloodlust until they began to rush towards the enemy. They were ruthlessly hacked apart by Angron's Worldeaters for disobeying his rule. The Worldeaters then returned back to their ranks in prompt fashion.

Angron grinned. He could see some of the rival warbands in his army starting to lash out between each other which were a clear sign that they were almost ready. Many of them were held in check just barely and to be sure that they did not break rank again. Angron's Worldeaters Chaos Space Marines were lined up behind them, chainswords and axes at the ready.

Two hundred yards . . .

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! CRUSH THEM ALL BENEATH OUR MIGHTY BATTLE AXES! CHARGE FOR KHORNE!" Angron roared in an inhuman tone.

"BROTHERS OF THE BLOOD GOD, CHARGE! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" the Worldeaters Berzerkers exclaimed, rushing past the mortals in anticipation of combat.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR KHORNE KILL!"

Angron smirked as he listened patiently for the distinctive sound when two forces clash together in battle. "This is the Blood God's way, the joys that bloodshed can only bring."

Watching the battle between the force of Khorne and Slaanesh was a third party whose interest in this particular pitch battle was out of plain curiosity. They were stood on a high, rocky plateau in an ideal position for ring side seats as the battle could be clearly seen below them.

"They seemed to lack much of vocabulary in their war cries," a Thousand Sons Chaos Sorcerer commented as he leaned against his newly reformed Black Staff, expressing a mild interest in the battle.

He was currently hovering on a daemon which resembles a flattened large circular plate with the addition of vicious teeth and sharp spines. The creature kept the Chaos Sorcerer hovering above the ground at roughly the height of human. The reason why he was hovering so high was that his companion standing next to him was a huge, towering monster of nightmarish proportion with enormous wings.

"Don't you think?" The Sorcerer turned his head slightly to face his companion.

"Yes, I can see that. Perhaps I should give them a dictionary of war chants for Christmas?" said his companion as he twists his serpent neck so that his hideous vulpine head could look at him.

The Sorcerer shook his head. "Why bother? He probably takes it as insult if you do . . . and then what? You will be drawn into this pointless fight as those two idiots."

The Daemon Prince of Tzeentch thought about it for a few seconds, one eye firmly focused on the battle below.

"Perhaps . . . but why waste a good opportunity to have some fun, eh, Lord Ahriman?" The Daemon Prince said in a quite disturbing cheerful mood.

Although the Thousand Sons Sorcerer face was hidden behind an ornate helmet, the Daemon Prince could sense him sighing deeply which was visibly seen by the slight shaking of his head.

"M'Kachan, you and your silly games . . . oh, that's got to hurt!" Ahriman said as the two armies of Khorne and Slaanesh clashed with almighty sound. The optical sensors in his helmet automatically zoomed in whilst adjusting for the light and darkness.

M'Kachan didn't need to have such arcane equipment to assist him as his daemonic visage enables him to see the battle as clear as day or night.

"I see that Angron and N'Kari are enjoying the battle." M'Kachan said as his focused on the two leaders.

Ahriman shrugged. "It's a pity that they can't get along as we hoped . . ."

"IT IS THE ORDER OF CHAOS! ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL SURIVIVE! LET THEM SLAUGHTER THEMSELVES, THEY ARE INSIGNIFCANT! WE ARE THE STRONGEST OF ALL THE RUINOUS POWERS! OUR FATES ARE INTWINED WITH TZEENTCH!" boomed a heavy voice.

Both Ahriman and M'Kachan turned around slightly to be greeted by gigantic and monstrous giant, roughly over twelve foot. His cyclopean eye focused on them as his baleful eye bore into them. The massively modified and ancient suit of Terminator Armour which has somehow fused and twisted in such a manner that it was hard to determine the material. The armour still retains some of the pre Heresy colours.

Its primary colours were still dark blue and luminous yellow. Tabards, penchants, scrolls of runes, silver chains, and spikes adorned his armour. In his right gauntlet was a huge rune broadsword which the writing along the blade glowed. In his other hand was a much bigger and badass version of a chaos lightning claw but instead of metallic blades, they were pure energy claws.

"Lord Magnus the Red, King of Sorcerers, Primarch of the Thousand Sons. I am humbled by your arrival." Ahriman knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, resting his staff on the floor."

'Don't mention the Rubric . . . Don't mention the Rubric . . . Don' mention the Rubric,' Ahriman thought repeatedly.

'Kiss ass,' thought M'Kachan as he noted the spectacular change in Ahriman's personality. Ahriman's ranking in M'Kachan book lost a few points for that act. He then looked up at the towering Primarch.

"I was wondering when you were entering the picture, oh mighty Magnus. It certainly must have been a long trip from the Planet of Sorcerers?" M'Kachan greeted which voided of any sarcasm or wit.

Despite Magnus towering and sheer psychic presence, M'Kachan seemed neither unconcerned nor afraid of him. Ahriman on the other hand seemed a slightly unnerved, perhaps agitated by his Primarch being here.

"So . . . is that a new trick?" M'Kachan pointed. A large sweat drop appeared on Ahriman's helmet.

Behind the giant Daemon Primarch Prince was a shimmering impossible rectangle of seething red light, a doorway of some sorts. Magnus stare intensified by the second. M'Kachan was unfazed; he didn't know the human emotion of fear so there was no point in doing so.

"YES!" Magnus boomed. "MY POWERS HAVE QUADRUPTED SINCE WE LAST MET, M'KACHAN! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER! THIS TRICK IS SIMPLY A MERES CHILDPLAYS TO THE POWER THAT I WIELD!"

"Yes, I suppose you have, considering the amount of time you sent in exile here in the Eye of Terror," M'Kachan said calmly. "So, Magnus, when are you planning to use your powers to burn the universe like your swore you would do?"

The colour of Magnus Cyclopean Eye turned from white into crimson rage in a matter of seconds. An even large sweat drop appeared on Ahriman's head. A gathering storm clouds started to form just above them, crackling lightning of blue and yellow energy could just be seen.

"IN DUE TIME, M'KACHAN, I WILL SEE TO THAT!" Magnus boomed. "I AM DESTINED TO ACHIEVE THIS BY FATE DESIRES!"

M'Kachan smiled. "Of course, you would, oh, mighty Magnus the Red."

Ahriman rolled his eyes back and turned his attention back to the battlefield between Angron and N'Kari forces.

"Oh, look . . . Angron applying his personal touch," Ahriman whispered.

Both the Daemon Prince and Primarch heard the Chaos Sorcerer's comment and turned to see what was happening on the battlefield, it had looked like the fighting was at a stalemate, that is until Angron joined in the fighting. The Daemon Primarch of the Worldeaters strode amongst his frenzied Khorne Berzerkers and started doing what he does best. With his massive daemon imprisoned Khaf'yina double headed battleaxe and barbed bullwhip, Angron started dishing out punishment by the bucket load as he butchered anything not possessing the Mark of Khorne within range, taking off heads, limbs, slicing torsos in two, his axe and skin slick with blood.

"Looks like he is getting a thorough workout down there," M'Kachan grinned as Angron grabbed one of the Children of Slaanesh in his hand and crushed into a bloody pulp with his bestial hands.

"ANGRON IS A FOOLISH YET DEDICATED SERVANT OF KHORNE! HE WILL NOT EASILY BE DEFEATED! HE BELIEVES HIS SALVATION LIES IN THE BLLOOD OF HIS ENEMIES! IT IS THE WAY OF KHORNE!" Magnus boomed.

"Indeed, it looks like Angron's forces are winning the battle," Ahriman added. "Wait, I spoke to soon, here comes trouble . . ."

Ahriman pointed his Black Staff towards a massive towering giant stomping his way through the Slaanesh lines.

"N'Kari looks like he going to dish his own brand of punishment," Ahriman said. "Looks like he going to use one of his offensive spells."

"His spell casting ability is impressive, no lagging time in setup," M'Kachan commented.

Magnus watched with mild interest.

The Daemon Prince of Slaanesh unleashed a focused beam of dazzling colours from the palm of his hand which literately tore into the forces of Khorne towards Angron. The result of such a destructive power had decimated all those near the Daemon Primarch but the Primarch himself was unharmed as the gift of Khorne nullifies any sort of magic used against him. N'Kari grinned as his true intention wasn't to do harm to Angron but to clear a straight path between them.

"DIE FOR KHORNE!" Angron roared.

"I LIVE ONLY TO SERVE SLAANESH!" N'Kari screamed.

The deafening clash of battleaxe and sword echoed in the region.

"Well, I think we have spent enough time watching them . . . back to business I should say." M'Kachan turned away from the battle. "Lord Magnus, you do know why we have summoned you here?"

"INDEED, OUR MASTER, TZEENTCH HAS SHOWN ME THROUGH HIS SIGHT!" Magnus said.

Ahriman continued to watch the battle as the two giants clashed with one another. His daemonic pets that lay hidden kept a record on the conversation between M'Kachan and Magnus. The mental link between the Chaos Sorcerer and his Chaos familiars enable him to do both things at the same time.

M'Kachan nodded; a croaked smile appeared on his bird like head.

"Then we are in agreement, you will lend us your strength and legion to our invasion cause." M'Kachan assumed, despite his cool and dark nature, he was slightly relieved that all had turned out fine.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" Magnus boomed.

"What?" M'Kachan said surprised before regaining his composure.

"I WILL NOT AID YOU OR OUR MASTER PLAN! THE THOUSAND SONS ARE NOT GOING TO BE USED AS SIMPLE TROOPS IN YOUR LITTLE GAMES!" Magnus stated firmly.

M'Kachan shook his head in distain.

"My Master has never acts out of altruism. He has summoned you to aid us in our cause as he sees your potential. He has your wellbeing at stake and you will be suitably compensated for your losses and yourself." M'Kachan was having a hard time penetrating Magnus psyker barriers which prevent him for reading his inner most desires. So he did the next best thing, covering the basics in temptations.

Power beyond your imagination, more wealth than the Gods, thousands of slaves and followers at your command . . ."

"SILENCE!" Magnus boomed even louder. "M'KACHAN, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER ME THAT WILL EVEN INTRIGUES MY INTEREST! YOU HAVE NOTHING AND AS OF SUCH, YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY COOPERATION IN YOUR LITTLE GAME! WHY WASTE YOUR TIME INVADING ANOTHER UNIVERSE WHERE THERE OTHER KNOWLEDGE YET TO UNCOVER! LIKE THE BLACK LIBRARY OF THE ELDAR! THE THOUSAND SONS WILL WITHDRAW ITS SUPPORT, THIS IS NOT THE TZEENTCH HAS PLANNED!"

Magnus turned his back against M'Kachan, ending the meeting abruptly. It was that point that Ahriman diverted his attention from the battle towards his Primarch and the servant of Tzeentch. Guiding his disc of Tzeentch towards them, he was hoping to earn favour with the Primarch of the Thousand Sons.

"BY THE WAY, AHRIMAN, YOU ARE STILL BANISHED FROM THE THOUSAND SONS! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, THERE IS ETERNAL PUNISHMENT THAT AWAITS YOU! I'LL STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID!" Magnus said to his exiled Chaos Sorcerer without turning around. He had sense his psyker signature in the air despite the amount of interference from the sun and the nearby battle.

Ahriman's head dropped and rest against his chest, slightly disappointed, perhaps another thousand years in exile might make him forget.

"This was a waste of time, M'Kachan." Ahriman said.

M'Kachan wagered his index finger in front of the Chaos Sorcerer as he wasn't finished with Magnus as he still had one more ace up his very long robe sleeve.

"Lord Magnus, perhaps the vast knowledge of the Queens of Serenities line might persuade you into joining us." M'Kachan said in a seductive whisper.

Magnus stopped almost immediately upon hearing the words about the Queen of Serenities line. M'Kachan smiled grew as he managed to hit upon something that he and Ahriman has discussed after his unfortunate event in the chamber of the Time Gate.

Magnus snorted, seemingly disinterested. He knew fully well that this was devious lie that M'Kachan has thought up to lure him in after all he was a creature of the warp. Most probably it was smokescreen or a ruse to cover their true intentions.

"THE MAGIC OF THE SERENITIES IS SIMPLY A FABLE, NEITHER THE TWISTED TONGUES OF THE DAEMON KIN NOR THE RECORDS OF THE ELDAR HAS EVER MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THE SERENITIES." Magnus said in deep booming voice.

M'Kachan raised an eyebrow. "Yet, you . . . the King of Sorcerers has heard of the Serenities."

"OF COURSE, KNOWLEDGE IS MY SPECIALTY. I HAPPENED TO STUMP ON A SMALL FRAGMENT REGARDING THE POWER OF SERENITIES WHEN I WAS GAZING DEEPER INTO THE WARP UPON THE TOWER OF SORROWS, SEARCHING FOR A WAY TO HAVE MY VENGEANCE THAT IS HOW I CAME ACROSS SUCH KNOWLEDGE."

Magnus looked over his massive broad shoulder.

"YOU ARE JUST GRASPING STRAWS, M'KACHAN. YOU HAVE NOTHING."

"You would think so, Lord Magnus of the Thousand Sons but I have stumble on a trail that will lead you to finding the knowledge of Serenities."

Magnus turned around to face the Daemon Prince. "OH?"

M'Kachan bowed slightly, his croaked grin reappearing on his face as he took a step towards the Daemon Primarch.

"For a small price of course," M'Kachan whispered.

Magnus expression was unclear either he was intrigued by his proposal or he was about to do something nasty. Ahriman swooped in closer, maintaining a respectable distance between his Primarch in case things gone ugly.

"Lord Ahriman," M'Kachan snapped his finger.

"What is it?" Ahriman said without taking his eyes off the Thousand Sons Primarch.

"Tell him," M'Kachan said.

Ahriman looked at M'Kachan and could have sworn that he grew another head.

"Tell him what, M'Kachan?"

M'Kachan glared at the Chaos Sorcerer.

"You know what I am talking about, Ahriman." M'Kachan said with a sharp edge to his tone. A flickering light was seen M'Kachan right eye.

Ahriman nodded. "Just making sure, we were thinking on the same line."

"Lord Magnus the Red, upon my journey into the universe. I have to discover something that relates to the Serenities. I have found proof that the knowledge of the Serenities exist."

"I'M LISTENING!" Magnus boomed as he had stopped directly in front of the dimensional gateway portal.

"I have found the location of the Moon Kingdom in which the bloodline of Serenities used to resides. Although there is nothing left out the actually city or silver towers or the vast libraries. I do believe that there is elaborate labyrinth beneath the ruins of the Moon Kingdom." Ahriman bowed deeply and held his breath.

Magnus Cyclopean Eye glared deeply into Ahriman's being. The two stared each other for what seemed to an eternity. The Daemon Primarch of the Thousand Sons and one of his most gifted Sorcerer. Suddenly Magnus burst into laughter, confusing Ahriman.

"YOU ALMOST HAD ME THERE, AHRIMAN! YOU ALMOST FOOLED ME INTO BELIEVING THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DISCOVER THE LOCATION OF THE KINGDON OF SERENITIES BEFORE ME!" Magnus boomed in mist of his laughter. "I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE NOW! WE HAVE NOTHING TO DISCUSS!"

"But, Lord Magnus . . . there is proof, look!" Ahriman took something out from his robe pouch and offered it to the mighty Primarch.

Magnus glazed focused on the broken half of what seemed to be a dull golden V shaped tiara taken from the battle between M'Kachan and Sailor Moon. At that moment, M'Kachan decided to intervene and brush past the Chaos Sorcerer.

"We will give you time to study our offering, can't you sense the magic that resides within the object, mighty Magnus." M'Kachan bowed as his master sternly express that the support of the Thousands Sons was vital to his plans and by his very soul, he would achieve it, no matter what the cost.

"Surely this offering is enough to tempt you to joining us. The opportunity to gain the power of the Serenities is not to be wasted, Lord Magnus."

Magnus knew that M'Kachan had a point, the opportunity to learn the power of the Serenities was too great to miss. The evidence presented need studied before reaching a conclusion. The tiara fragment was levitated from Ahriman's hands in his palm as he swiftly turned around and marched into the portal.

"Call us if you're in!" M'Kachan shouted.

The dimensional portal closed with a sharp crackle.

Both M'Kachan and Ahriman stared blankly at the portal then at each other before simultaneously shrugged.

"What now?" Ahriman asked.

"Now we played the waiting game." M'Kachan replied.

Ahriman sighed. "You and your games, don't you ever get tired of playing games?"

M'Kachan grinned in a knowing fashion.

Ahriman sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have asked."

**Untold days passed . . . **

M'Kachan and Ahriman were still waiting on the cliff face. The battle between N'Kari and Angron's forces has come to an end . . . a bloody grueling end.

"Who won?" Ahriman asked.

M'Kachan shrugged, ignoring the Chaos Sorcerer's question for a moment.

"Thirty seven thousand nine hundred and eighty six," The Daemon Prince suddenly spouted out.

"Thirty seven thousand nine hundred and eighty six," Ahriman repeated in utter confusion.

"What are you blabbering about now?" Ahriman asked, slightly confused. "Don't tell me you counting the body count of the battle?"

M'Kachan feint a hurt expression, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Why would I do such a ridiculous activity as counting the bodies? I have better things to do; after all I am a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. There are things that will drive the sanest mortal into spiraling madness."

"Oh . . ." Ahriman said quietly. "So what do those numbers mean anyway?" Ahriman asked, hoping for a straight forward answer.

'Hmm . . . perhaps he is referring to the Runic Numbers of the Ancients? Lucky Star God Telephone Number or even Eldar webgate coordinates?' Ahriman thought greedily, perhaps the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch has let slip a tiny piece of forbidden knowledge or some sort.

M'Kachan simply grinned.

"I was just counting the number of human skulls taken by the forces of Khorne, that's all. Why do you . . ."

A loud thud was heard beside him.

Ahriman had face faulted off his Disc of Tzeentch and onto the unforgiving rocky ground. M'Kachan simply looked down at the fallen Sorcerer. He almost took pity on him, almost.

"At least, he didn't say it, otherwise that would be a thousand times worse." Ahriman mumbled as M'Kachan helped him up onto his feet and placed him back on the Daemon flying disc.

At that moment, a shroud of darkness shadowed over them. Both M'Kachan and Ahriman didn't need to guess who it was that was behind them as they turned around slowly.

"TELL ME MORE OF YOUR PLAN TO INVADE!"

"Certainly," M'Kachan smirked at the giant cyclopean Daemon Primarch.

"There is one more thing I have to ask?"

"BY ALL MEANS ASK, PUNY SERVANT OF TZEENTCH!"

M'Kachan allowed a few moments to build up a bit of suspense.

"Are you in?" The Daemon Prince asked casually.

Ahriman grew a large sweat drop.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Earth Orbit, Blood Angels Battle Barge **

**Sanguinius Personal Quarters . . . **

Sanguinius picked up his goblet and drained the contents in a single gulp. He started to wonder if his decision was the right one as he gazed into the bottom of the golden goblet. Sanguinius could tell that Ranma was a man of great gifts and a true heart but his ideals about life and the working of the universe seems to be misplaced. He couldn't blame him for thinking this way, Ranma has yet to experience the full horrors and shocking truths that the four powers of Chaos has to show to him. Sanguinius hoped that he would have enough faith and the mental will to overcome the overwhelming odds that the future laid in store for Ranma Saotome.

Sanguinius already knew his destiny and purpose in life from the moment the Emperor entrusted him with the honour of leading the Blood Angels Legion. He soon learnt that the reason for his existence was for a noble cause, to protect the ordinary faceless masses of humanity, the men and women of the Imperium against the infinite horrors of the universe. So that one day, humanity would go into fulfil humankind's manifest destiny of ruling the galaxy in the name of the Emperor. Sanguinius felt an overwhelming pride within his soul in truth he had a purpose for his existence. Smiting the enemies of the Emperor where they can be found, he did not care if they were alien or demon, those who oppose the Emperor will pay in blood for there heretic actions. Did Ranma hold the same values and quality as he did? This was question he wanted answered before continuing on with the Emperor's work.

Sanguinius mentally reminded himself that he and his battle brothers assembled here in this galaxy were not in the empire of the Imperium so the previous rules of engagement and involvement did not apply as strong as it would before. They were sent by the will of the Emperor to bring the light to repel the enshrouding darkness of the four powers of Chaos.

Sanguinius placed down his golden goblet. The winged Primarch walked towards the far side of the chamber and pressed a section of the wall which activated an activation rune. There was a faint humming sound as the small section was opened up and a hololithic device was revealed. Sanguinius looked down at the device for moment as a motorised servo skull appeared from above him and started emitting a red beam of light from one its eye sockets into the device.

"Connect me to Lord Admiral Tabris on the command bridge," Sanguinius whispered as the servo skull complied with his request as the red beam changed to the colour green.

It only took a few seconds as the device started to rotate in a complex fashion as the full sized hololithic image of the Space Marine Admiral appeared before him. The Admiral turned around, his face was serious and that Sanguinius could easily tell that he had something on his mind.

"My Lord," Tabris bowed his head as he addressed the Primarch.

"Has my special orders been carried out." Sanguinius asked.

Tabris nodded. "Indeed, My Lord. Everything has been accomplished as specified."

"Do they suspect anything?"

Tabris shook his head. "No, My Lord, they do not but I do have my concerned over this." Scowl of displeasure and unease clearly marked on his face.

"I understand your concerns, Lord Admiral. Everything is as it should be."

Tabris nodded and bowed despite being slightly unease with the Primarch's decision to allow them to escape.

"Further orders, My Lord?" Tabris asked.

"Lord Admiral Tabris, continue to monitor them from a distant and inform me of any changes, but allow them to go ahead with their plans. I want to see what move they make before we come to a decision."

"As you wish, Lord Sanguinius, it shall be done, praise the Emperor." The hololithic device stopped rotating as the image slowly faded away. Sanguinius was satisfied with the result and watched as the device slowly returned back to the sealed compartment and the servo skull retreating into the darkness.

Just as Sanguinius was about to leave, his acute hearing picked up the rustle of heavy cloths behind him and knew without turning who stood behind him.

"Something on your mind, my lord," said a robed Space Marine. Sanguinius could feel the strength and powerful authority in the ancient warrior's voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sanguinius asked with a hint of curiosity and turned his head slightly so that he could just see him in the corner of his eye.

The winged Primarch recognise immediately who the Space Marine was. He could see the Space Marine bore the insignia of the Blood Angels Chapter on one shoulder plate and held the ornate force staff of a Librarian in his gauntlet hand. His face was hidden under the folds of his robe hood.

"More than long enough," The hooded Space marine whispered and bowed slightly.

"Pardon for this intrusion but I have come with dark tiding which I need to share with you in private, My Lord."

Sanguinius nodded.

"Not at all, Brother Calistarius, you are most welcome." Sanguinius turned to face the hooded Space Marine.

Calistarius was the most esteemed of his mighty warrior mystics. Although he did not play a direct role in the battle in battle, he was an integral part of the Blood Angles movements and assaults, guiding the will of his battle brothers. Calistarius using the powers of prescience, he was able to sense and predict the movements of the enemy to a fair degree of accuracy whilst remaining out of sight.

"Indeed it appears that we share a common cause because I too need your council on matter that has been troubling me, Brother Calistarius." Sanguinius said and led the mysterious Space Marine to a suitable place.

The Space Marine gently pushed back his hood with his gauntlet hand, revealing his unshadowed face to the Primarch. His skin was the colour of ebony which resembled a lunar landscape, cratered and ridged with numberless wrinkles. His dark hair was pulled back in long braids and woven with coloured crystals. His dark eyes were sombre as he addressed the Primarch with respect and loyalty. Implants and thin wires were directly connected from the scalp of his head to a device known as a Psychic Hood.

It was impossible to guess the age of the Space Marine due to his appearance and no one with the exception of the winged Primarch himself knew his real age. Calistarius was one of the most powerful of psykers that Sanguinius had under his command and had countless centuries of experience and his considerable psychic powers of premonition made him a trusted advisor. Calistarius currently held the rank of Chief Librarian.

Sanguinius and Calistarius knelt ceremonially, facing each other across a silent space. Sanguinius looked up, fixing Calistarius brooding eyes with his own.

"What dark tiding do you bring?" Sanguinius was the first to speak.

Calistarius was silent for a moment before replying.

"The omens are not good, Lord Sanguinius of the Blood Angels. There is growing darkness that shrouds the paths which I am so far unable to determine nor able to predict. I fear that we could stray from the path the Emperor has set up upon."

"Does this threaten this world, Brother Calistarius," Sanguinius inquired.

"It does, My Lord," replied the Librarian.

There was a long silence which even Sanguinius seemed reluctant to break. Finally after several long minutes had passed, Sanguinius spoke, but his voice did not carry the ring of confidence or the power of authority he usually carries.

"Are we able to overcome this before this happens," Sanguinius asked.

Calistarius shook his head. "We cannot."

"How can you be so sure," Sanguinius demanded, the clenching of his fist revealed the unease by the blunt answer he was given.

"I have seen it, seen the grave portents that the Emperor has gifted me." Calistarius closed his eyes as he entered into a semi meditative state of mind. "Death and destruction lay ahead. The shadow tendrils of the Ruinous Powers are moving towards this galaxy and they will attack soon. Upon your return, our Astropaths detected several psychic disturbance, minor in comparison in Nerima but significant across the planet. I cannot determine if this was related to the key destruction of the Chaos Gate but . . ." Calistarius paused slightly before continuing on. "The taint of chaos is here, my Lord. Of this I am sure."

"Brother Calistarius, the Emperor's Tarot. What has the cards revealed?" Sanguinius inquired.

A skilled psyker with the proper training and discipline such as Calistarius were taught to read the Emperor's tarot and to sense the subtle movements of daemons and other extra entities through warp space. A Librarian can feel the psychic shock waves that herald the arrival of a spacecraft, or the turmoil that ships leave in their wake as they depart. In a sense they were the ultimate warrior mystics of the Adeptus Astartes.

"Indeed, My Lord, I have consulted with the cards and . . ." Calistarius held his breath for a slight moment. "The cards revealed the same but there is hope, we do not have to stand alone in the universe, praise the Emperor."

"Show me," Sanguinius demanded. "Show the signs that have led you to your conclusion."

Calistarius was silent as he rose to his feet. "I cannot perform the task that you request here. The Emperor's Tarot is a powerful but dangerous thing."

"Come with me, my Lord. It is better that she shows you what I have seen." Calistarius beckoned him.

Sanguinius nodded, knowing fully who the Chief Librarian was referring to. She was one of the few that had mastered the Emperor's Tarot, taken centuries to learn every combination of cards, every subtle nuance of meaning, read every play of warp light on the psycho plastic impressed images that the cards revealed. One of the very few sanctioned actions the Adeptus Astartes Chapters could employ to gain an insight into the very working of Chaos.

"The Astropath," Sanguinius whispered.

**XXXXX**

Location: Japan, Nerima District

JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) controlled area (Southern Nerima) . . .

The morning sun rose further in the sky above Nerima, baking the ruined streets wit hits relentless heat. The streets were empty and deserted as the citizens of Nerima were quickly evacuated from the upsurge of violence from unidentified foreign invaders. Only JSDF military personnel were allowed in this particular area of Nerima as they cleared the street thoroughly before deemed the area safe for non military personnel to be allowed in.

Earlier the Prime Minister of Japan had appeared on television and radio, proclaiming some sort of bull about foreign terrorists or something as a cover up of what actually happened. The International audience wouldn't believe or were not prepared to believe that demons and monsters from another dimension had came to destroy and enslave the human race or the arrival of genetically enhance superhuman known as Space Marines. Perhaps there was a darker and sinister motive for the cover up in Nerima considering the weapons used by the Japanese military were relatively ineffective against warriors or their demon counterparts.

Also the presences of the red armored warriors known as the Blood Angels were no where in sight. Those higher up in the chain of command simply assume that these warriors were clearly exaggerated or had fled as soon as large reinforcement of troops and vehicles poured into the district, afraid of their military might. In reality, the Blood Angels were simply retreating back to their redeployment zone at the heart of Nerima for immediate extraction as soon as JSDF seemed strong enough to main control of this troubled district.

Currently roaming through the Nerima streets was a small convey of vehicles consisting of two armored military reconnaissance humvees and between them was a large black car with blackened bullet proof windows and additional armour plating. Little national flag of Japan fluttered in the wind as the convey drove through the militarized zone. Circling above the black car and the humvees were two multi support YAH-56 Gunships, although the streets were deemed safe by the military authority, they weren't taking any chances especially the VIP sitting in the back of the modified black car.

The VIP was a female dressed in very expensive and elegant traditional Japanese style attire, a black kimono with light coloured press images of arranged orchid flowers. Her scarlet colour hair was fashioned in way that traditions way perhaps suggesting her importance in society. Also the VIP was never seen in private or public without carrying her master crafted Oborozukiyo (Hazy Moon Night), a decorative katana rumored to have magical properties which simply sheathed in a midnight black sheath with gold trim along the edges.

"Ma'am, our authorization has been cleared by the relevant military command. Preparations for our arrival are almost complete, estimated time of arrival ten minutes," said a dark haired man in his early thirties sitting directly opposite the female VIP after finishing his lengthy conversation on his mobile phone.

The VIP nodded slightly before turning to stare out of the window, seeing many homes destroyed, deserted or burnt out due to violence here.

The man that has just spoken to her was Shingen Matsudaira, her security chief and bodyguard. His expression was fixed, always conveying a dead seriousness in his work. Sitting quietly next to him was a young Japanese man recently employed by the Imperial Family after graduating from Tokyo University and working in a few years in the legal department before being transferred here. His appearance definitely defines him as a shrewd lawyer type person; he was good person at heart. His name was Hideyoshi Niwa, her legal advisor. She could see that he was definitely trying to make a good impression on her as he was constantly complimenting her and waiting hand on foot for her. He was currently reading through a handful of papers currently faxed from the fax machine inside the car.

"Is everything okay, ma'am," said a man sitting right next to her. The VIP broke her gaze from the window and turned towards him with a gentle smile.

"Nothing," she said.

The man nodded, accepting her answer and leaned back against the leather seats.

"I was only concerned for you," he said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

The VIP smiled at her royal advisor and close friend, Toshiie Yoshinari. He was roughly ten years older than her. He wore glasses which made him looked like a scholar or teacher in her opinion, despite his age, he still maintained his youthful looks but deep in his eyes held great wisdom and experience.

"It is appreciated, Yoshinari" she said in quiet tone.

"Only do my duties, Mikasa," He replied in a quiet tone.

The VIP was Crown Princess Mikasa of the Imperial Royal Family and was currently performing her PR duties.

Mikasa then looked out of the window again and sighed.

"Where do we have to go now?" she asked her royal advisor.

"Just two more places to go," Yoshinari replied as he checked their schedule.

There was a moment silence before Matsudaira spoke up.

"Ma'am, you are a royal member of the Imperial Family, and it is my duty to ensure that your safety is my top priority, if you feel unease, please informs me and we be out of this danger zone as soon as . . ."

"That won't be necessary," Mikasa said and looked towards her security chief. "We shall soon be finished, besides the necessary precautions has been made, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, it has," he said and quickly checked the security protocols and schedule.

Yoshinari was in deep thought. Niwa was too busy sorting out the legal work to notice anything. Mikasa resumed her staring out the window in quiet contemplation.

Earlier she and her entourage of bodyguards and advisors have visited the civilian evacuation camp located in the southern district of Nerima. Once there, she saw doctors, nurses and military personnel moving through the camp, tending to the wounded or preparing the dead so that relatives of that person would be informed as soon as possible so that funeral arrangement could be set.

She offered a prayer for the souls of the departed and took a deep breath. She was a descendant to the Imperial Royal Family and as such had to keep control. But it was difficult when everything kept slipping out from her grasp, no matter how hard she tried to hold on. No matter what she had her royal duties to show that the Royal Family show deep sympathy to the working families in Nerima, it was important part that public relations were maintain and strengthen during this dark day.

She slumped into the dark leather seats of the car, scanning dozens of reports and images of the violence and unrest that has happened here. She smoothed down her damp scarlet red hair and rubbed the corners of her blue eyes dry. Her face was careworn and lined and she felt every one of her years bearing down heavily upon her.

She looked over to her royal advisors, who were sat directly opposite her, busy with their mobile phones and laptop computers as gathered in as much of the current situation before they reached their destination. The scarlet haired woman rubbed her forehand with fingers as she tried to regain her composure. She then gathered a couple of papers in front of her and placed them in a pile next to her. She would read them later. She had more pressing business to take care that is until she notices something in the pile.

Amongst the pile of reports, documents, newspaper articles and several of photographic pictures, there was one particular that caught her interest. Angling her head slightly so that she could just see what the picture might be. Her curiosity got the better of her as the photograph was rather fuzzy and out of focus. She really didn't know what it perked her interest but for some reason she felt that it was important. She could just make out a young man wielding some sort of weapon bathed of what seemed to dark electrically energy or some sorts or perhaps it was her eyes playing tricks on her. Deciding that she wanted more information about the picture, she picked out the photograph from the pile and handled to Yoshinari.

"Where was this picture taken?"

Yoshinari was rather surprised by her question and closely examined the picture.

"Hmm . . . hang on second," Yoshinari started to rifle through a couple of reports files to determine the source.

"Well?" She asked, slightly impatient.

"Ah, yes, the photo was taken by a high school student from a distant; her name wasn't recorded that's all we have on the matter which is slightly odd." Yoshinari shocked his head. "Is there something of importance to you?"

"No," she whispered and smiled softly. "It's nothing, just curious."

It was at that point that the car came to a halt. They had reached their destination. Mikasa could hear the whirling sound of helicopter blades circling around them. Her advisors started to gather the necessary papers whilst her bodyguard stepped out of the car and change that the area was secure. The scarlet haired woman started to straighten out the small folds of her delicate violet kimono whilst making sure that she had her wrapped katana in her hand. As soon as the right passenger door to her private car, she stepped out to be immediately greeted by four men in black suits, each with a dragon style pin in their lapels. A familiar face was at the head and he bowed deeply to her.

"Well, gentlemen," she began in a stern demanding tone. "How bad is it?"

She notice that the men appeared to uncomfortable with her question, none of them were willing to volunteer an answer.

She suddenly snapped them. "When I ask a question I expect an answer, do I make myself clear."

She emphasizes her point to the men by slowly unsheathed the katana ever so slightly, revealing the gleaming shines of the blade.

Her advisors simply stood in silence behind her, knowing her temperamental nature especially that traditional Katana she carries with her all the time. They were smart enough not to intervene when she was in one of those moods, not to cross or upset her at any cost. What they didn't know was if she was actually proficient with the weapon or not. They weren't prepared to find out if she was.

"The fighting between the JSFD units and the foreign invaders has subsided for now . . ." said the youngest of the group. His thin face was earnest and full of youthful exuberance.

"The JSFD is the Japanese Self Defense Force, ma'am," added the dark short hair man. He smiled, exposing a row of perfect teeth. This was the first time that she met the man but already did not like him. She could sense the arrogance and confident in his eyes and decided that something must be done.

She shot the man with a glaring icy look she could muster and smiled as she the smirk wiped off his face.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what he is referring to, I have been briefed along the way, please refrain yourself from interrupting again." She said in an icy cold tone, the men could feel the place getting somewhat colder even thought they were out in the open.

She then unsheathed the Katana a few more inches more which immediately caught their attention.

"It will never happen again, ma'am," He said and bowed apolitically, sweating profoundly due to the look he received from her. Princess Mikasa glared at him for a few second before turning toward young man.

"Continue on," She said in a softer tone as she turned to the man she had spoken before rudely interrupted. The young man nodded and straightens out his dark coat.

"The fighting wasn't the worse, ma'am. Raging fires, pocket resistance and unchecked fighting has made efforts to bring aid and support to the people has made it almost impossible."

"How many are dead?" Mikasa stated sternly. "Give me numbers on the wounded and dead, young man."

The young man started to consult the men on his left and right before giving her an answer.

"It's too early for firm numbers, ma'am, but it looks like over four hundred dead and perhaps three times wounded and that's just the civilian count. No word from the military command on their numbers."

Mikasa sheathed her sword back, much to relief of the men present. She started to rub her forehead as she tried to put together a few estimates and numbers together for the public relation speech she has to give when the all clear have been given.

"Gentlemen, we need to stay on top of this situation. The past days of unfortunate event have proven that we need to be more careful n how we are perceived by our people and the international audience," Mikasa said, pointy staring at them. "We lost face today, but not so much that we can't repair the damage. We can always shift the blame if things are beyond our control."

"I'll get right on it, ma'am,"

"See that it does," Mikasa and turned to the rest of the group. "Now then, like I said we have . . ."

"We got trouble, ma'am," Yoshinari said.

Just then, in corner of her eyes, she spotted a huge crowd of news reporters closely followed by a dozen of so television live media vans. All of them trying to get past the military blockade for exclusive scoop as the media blackout started expire in this area of Nerima. The damage and cost of this upsurge in violence had attracted the attention of the whole country and quite possibly the world. The rumours of giant warriors, science fictional weapons and nightmarish creatures have attracted the attention of the people as they seek to uncover what had happened here in this troubled district of Japan.

Although this part of Japan has already achieve status of high abnormal activities due to constants disputes between highly trained martial artists and warriors, never had the fighting escalated to point where countless lives were lost and that the full involvement of JSD forces in the fighting was heard of. Mikasa has hoped that they would be able to leave without being spotted by the news reporters but this was not to be as the news people's high powered cameras spotted the Royal Princess and her entourage.

Mikasa immediately dismissed the four men in black suits as she did not want to be with them when the media arrives.

"Where do these reporters come from? This is the least of my concerns right now," Mikasa sighed, her face clearly expressing annoyance and stress.

"Ma'am, it's recommended that we should leave the area as soon as possible," suggested Matsudaira, her security chief. "I have immediately organized my men and cars to leave the area. We await your further decision."

Toshiie Yoshinari coughed, shaking his head.

"You, disagree, Yoshinari?" asked Mikasa.

"Yes, ma'am, as your royal advisor, it would not be wise to leave now, questions might arise due to your sudden departure. The media is a flick thing and can draw the wrong conclusions which may favour against us."

"I agree with Yoshinari," Niwa agreed, earning a sharp glare from Matsudaira.

Mikasa thought about her options from her advisors. Yoshinari was correct, it would be a negative image on their public relations of the Imperial Royal Family it they were to flee the scene. The only counter productive way was to face the media with a firm clear statement on their position and stance.

"Yes, you are right, Yoshinari," Mikasa said. "A public stance is required."

"Gentlemen, see to that preparation for a short press conference, hopefully we turn this situation into our favour.

"Yes, ma'am," her advisors and bodyguard chorused at the same time. They then immediately departed to tend to their own specific tasks on hand in order to carry her orders.

Mikasa simply felt the slight onset of a migraine. She really didn't feel she was up to the task considering what she seen earlier. Her thoughts drifted towards a memory of happier times when it was just the two of them. Mikasa tightened her grip around the hilt of the Katana. She would have her revenge one way or another, which she swore on her honour she would hunt down till the end of time.

"Ma'am, Is something wrong?" Yoshinari asked, when she did not reply.

"I'm fine," she snapped. Realising what she just did, she turned her head around for a moment. She then looked toward him and smiled weakly at her chief bodyguard.

"I'm sorry, Toshiie. I'm just . . ."

"No need to apologies ma'am, it has been a sad and terrible day for you. I understand what you were going through, I shouldn't have said anything," Toshiie Yoshinari said and bowed.

"Toshiie," Mikasa whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," He said. "Is there something you require?"

"I wish to be alone for a few moments," Mikasa requested.

"As you wish, ma'am," nodded Yoshinari as he led her toward the car. "I will personally ensure that your privacy is kept, please make yourself comfortable, I will call you when preparation are complete.

Mikasa smiled at her chief Royal advisor.

"Is there anything else you require?" Yoshinari asked.

"No . . . not right now," she shook her head.

Yoshinari opened the passenger door to the black car and indicated to her to enter. Just as Mikasa was about to enter the car, she stopped and looked at him for a split moment.

"Yes, ma'am, the warrants for him are still in circulations and delivered to our 'connections'." Yoshinari said in a hush whisper.

Mikasa smiled.

**Half an hour later . . . **

She took a deep breath as she turned around to face the crowd of photographers and reporters. She carefully concealed her Katana by handing it to one of her royal advisors. She gave to the crowd her most sincere smile and expression which was warmly accepted by the audience she was about to face.

'Amaterasu give me patience with this bunch of sheep,' she thought as she recognised some of the people in crowd that she did not like at all.

She was raised and trained in the public eye and knew exactly how to handle the situation. She slowly took out a small delicate fan from her kimono and started to flutter to create an image of serenity and calmness as questions poured in.

"Princess Mikasa, what is your royal stance on what has been happening here?" asked by a taller dark hair man.

"Can you confirm the total dead caused in this sudden uprising in violence, ma'am?" said a woman reporter.

"Is it true that the Royal Imperial Family did nothing to prepare such an upsurge in violence and that you are here out of duty and self imaged rather than genuine concern?"

Mikasa refrained herself from glaring at the snot nose reporter who had questioned her. She knew well enough not to give them any ammunition despite them provoking her into doing so. She knew exactly what to do in this type of situation. She smiled softly and placed her left hand over right hand and bowed forward slightly in such a way that it caused the pitch and volume of the Japanese crowd to drop significantly, slightly awed by her beauty that demanded respect. Once she got her audience attention she raised her head and spoke in a gentle way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Japan, I will now officially give a brief statement . . ." Princess Mikasa smiled.

**XXXXX **

**Location: Japan, Juuban District **

**Cherry Hill Temple, Fire Shrine . . . **

Rei Hino kneeled in front of the Great Fire in the centre of the shrine grounds. Her dark purple nearly eyes focused into the flame. Over the last few days, she had been feeling a nagging sense of dread wherever she thought of the others. Rei hoped that it would reveal to her some clues to the early premonitions she had been receiving. The Princess, Usagi Tsukino hadn't said one word about what was said between her and that strange cat that appeared out of nowhere. Nor did she say anything about what took place between her and the mysterious (and annoying in Rei's opinion) Sailor Pluto. For some reason, Rei just couldn't bring herself to trust her completely; it was like she had an interior motive or something.

Although Sailor Pluto had warned them of imminent danger to their future, so couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness. They were fighting an enemy that had very little information or experience about them, they were unlike the opponents they had fought before. What also bothered her was the look on Usagi's face when she finally finished talking with the green haired Senshi, so many questions left unanswered.

Rei sighed heavily; the events over the few days had taken a heavy strain on her, both mentally and physically. Yet she knew that if she didn't find out what they would be facing in the future, it would most probably distract her and constantly nagging her until she did something. Perhaps the fire spirits would show her a glimpse; anything would do if it helped their cause.

Focusing her mind into the flames, Rei's irises widened, making her eyes appear completely black as she entered a trance like state. Within the flames, she could now see images forming, and what she saw nearly shocked her out of the trance.

She saw images of worlds whose skies burn with fire, of planets seething with seas and rives of boiling blood. Iron cities of darkness, disc shaped worlds. A nightmarish region where nature and physics are forgotten, and madness and confusion reign. Normally anyone who had an ounce of common sense would immediate broken off their trance as soon as the first image appeared. Yet Rei's curiosity into what the fire spirits were showing drew her more rather than scaring her. She firmly believed in her mind that she was safe on this side of the fire shrine that she was just at images like a spyglass . . . she was wrong, fundamental wrong as this was the dimensional region, where entity beyond human understanding prowl this region like fierce predators.

The flame spirits abruptly changed as they revealed to her a new image of vast empty black landscape, the skies were heavy with black clouds. At first, there was nothing wrong with the image that is until she came closer. The whole surface was a forest of torture racks, crosses and squares and stars of bloodstained broken glass shards which were broken hundreds of thousands of bodies were impaled upon them. Rei almost threw up upon seeing such as terrifying image.

The fire swirls and writhes with great intensity, spitting gouts of liquid orange flame in all direction, much to Rei's surprise.

Warning bells started to rang in her head but she ignored them as she hoped that it would reveal to her the ring leaders of the unknown enemies they had thought, perhaps give them an advantage. Strangely enough, none of the flames burnt the raven hair shrine maiden nor catch anything on fire. Rei peered close into the wild fire, her heart stopped as she came across in the darkness. A huge pair of monstrous eyes appeared. They were slanted, in human eyes. They are closed; their penumbral grey lids a vague, tinted outline.

It was at that moment, Rei suddenly realized that she was imminent danger, as she had somehow managed to be in the presence of a unknown powerfully entity and if she didn't break off her concentration, it could quite possibly cost her soul.

Unfortunately her presence had not gone unnoticed as the entity has sensed the scent of a human psyker in the area. These creatures of the warp thrive on the thoughts and emotions of those who dwell in the material universe, through possession of the weak minded, they would be able to do their foul ambitions of power and conquest.

"Oh No!" Rei gasped as she raised her hands to her mouth in shock. Slowly, lazily, as if awakening from a deep sleep they open revealing two great pools of impenetrable darkness; vast, eddying whorls of eternal shadows.

The eyes beckon with hypnotic stare, a cloaked welcome to hell's darkness dimension. Rei stagger back as a blast of colossal psychic power, a will of great violence and malice makes her head reel and her thoughts tumbles. Rei struggled to break her concentration as she felt herself being drawn into the portal of fire. A burning beam of thought is thrust painfully into her delicate mind, searching, probing, searing.

"WHO IS THERE?" the voice demanded. The desolate eyes tinged with red. Savage cruel laughter rings in her ears.

"CAN THIS BE? A HUMAN HOST, IS IT NOT? UPON THE ERRAND OF FOOLS, TREADING THE PATH OF FOOLISH?" The daemonic entity probing has read her mind like a book, gathering information about her identity, her life, her darkness secrets, everything about her.

"A HUMAN PSYKER, CAN THIS BE! OH! BUT THIS IS THE SWEETEST, THE RICHEST OF IRONIES, OUT A BILLION OF HUMANS, TO COME ACROSS A PSYKER WHICH TO FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL IS A RARITY." The daemonic entity said with glee. The entity had sensed the psyker energy within her as she was one of the Sailor Senshi.

Naturally all the Sailor Senshi had psyker talents and with the right training, could have made their lives much easier especially in difficult and grueling out and out fights. Unfortunately there total reliance upon magically based attack has caused their talents to be severe undeveloped compared to their magical attacks.

As the inhuman voice mocks, the power over her increased as the daemon starts to be drawn into the material world. In the back of Rei's mind, she knows that she must resist now before her mind be enslaved forever to this daemon.

"Who are you? What are you?" Rei demanded as she held her resolve.

"I HAVE WAITED SO . . . SO VERY LONG TO FIND A FOOLISH HUMAN WILLING TO BECOME MY HOST. I AM POWERFUL, I AM MIGHTY! I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL KIND UNDER MY MASTER'S COMMAND!"

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead as a dozen thoughts ran through her mind. She tried to form some sort of mental buffer or barrier against the entity psyker probing.

"YOU CANNOT RESIST, HUMAN," THE VOICE SPITS. "YOU KNOW NOT WHO YOU DEFY. YOU CANNOT STAND AGAINST ME. COME, COME TO ME, EMBRACE ME, AND ACCEPT ME!"

The daemonic entity mentally forced Rei into continuing with the fire mediation, knowing that it would bridge the path between the material world and the immaterial dimension. Soon the entity would be free from its eternal prison to do its master bidding.

Rei felt the force of this daemonic creature will once again. It's mental strength mightier than any she has ever known. Wave of psychic power lashed against her as she tried valiantly to resist the darkness that threatens to consume her immortal soul.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER GIVE INTO YOU, BE GONE!" Rei screamed as she fought back with ever ounce of inner strength, holding onto her sanity with fierce resolve.

The malice of the daemonic entity fills her body and tears at her soul. The mental assault would have broken a normal human being the moment contact was made, their body and soul lost to the daemonic entity. Yet Rei was no ordinary human, years of preparation and training at the shrine maiden has sharpened her mind and even though she didn't know it, she has develop what some could say minor psychic abilities which prevented her from falling to the daemonic creature immediately.

Rei tried to move her body in attempt to break free and quite possibly escape from this nightmarish creature but as soon as she tried to move her arm, it felt like a lead weight. The creature had immobile her with its hypnotic glare, preventing its host from moving. Rei tries to utter some words to combat the entity or perhaps scream for help but as soon as she opened her mouth, not even a whisper escaped her lips.

"YOU ARE MINE!" the daemon exclaimed gleefully. "YOUR BODY BELONGS TO ME! YOUR IMMORTAL SOUL BELONGS TO MY MASTER, HUMAN!"

The flames intensified, burning with white hot intensity and the eyes of the daemonic entity burns deep into her soul.

Rei snapped her head back, trying desperately to shake thousands of images of unspeakable horror and dread that filled it. She felt her mental barriers to resist, crumbling away piece by piece. She felt her body being levitated into the air as tendrils strands of orange flames from the fire swirled around her, consuming her.

Unable to reach for her transformation pen nor able to scream for help, her situation looked ever increasingly dire. Rei felt the darkness rising in her mind as she started to lose all consciousness to this powerful daemonic creature of the warp. It was a matter of time before she completely submitted to the creature, Rei didn't even want to contemplate what was to be of her, and all that she could do was to resist the daemon intrusive possession of her body.

"THERE IS NO ONE WHO CAN HELP YOU, HUMAN!" the voice mocked again. All that Rei could was the cruel laughter ringing in her ear.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Earth Orbit, Blood Angels Battle Barge **

**Forward Teleportarium Chamber . . . **

Ranma Saotome stood at the entrance to what seemed to be a spherical chamber. After making his decision about Sanguinius' offer, he decides to find his two companions to see what they were up. Ryoga Hibiki was also there too as he learned against the wall, arms crossed, seeming totally annoyed at a certain Fallen Angel. It was that point that Ryoga notice Ranma standing at the entrance and started to make his way towards him.

"What you been doing while I'm gone?" Ranma asked quietly.

Ryoga took a quick glance over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Beats me, he just dragged me here when you were gone," replied Ryoga. "Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me."

Ranma nodded at his brief explanations and looked past Ryoga to see what Cypher was doing.

"You don't suppose you know . . ." Ranma started to ask.

Ryoga beat him to the question and shrugged. "Like I said before . . . I have no idea at all."

"Oh . . ." Ranma started to walk toward the centre of the spherical chamber after seeing that he wasn't going to get anything useful out of Ryoga. He decides to ask him directly.

Cypher was busy examining a circular adamnatium dais in the centre of the chamber. It was roughly five metres high projecting from the flat concrete floor. Without intruding too much, Ranma looked over Cypher's shoulder and notices on dais were four sets of carved marking on central dais. Close to the edge of the dais there stood a bank of brass finished consoles. Ranma then looked up ahead to see at the far end of the spherical chamber was a large metallic floor about five by five metres square. At each of the corners were four tall points which resembled gigantic capacitor spikes that were roughly twenty metres of so from a nest of cabling and conglomeration of esoteric equipment. Suspended from the concave ceiling of the strange spherical chamber was a thick disc of metal linked to yet more heavy cables and wiring.

"It's a teleportarium," Cypher said as he continued to examining the runic skull seals of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

"Huh," Ranma said as he looked down at Cypher. "Say that again?"

"A teleportarium," Cypher repeated.

"Oh . . ." Ranma said, trying to looking like he knew what a teleportarium was but failing miserably.

Cypher paused and looked up at Ranma. "You don't know what I'm talking about."

Ranma nodded in a vain attempt to be seemed to know what it was.

Cypher sighed quietly. He couldn't blame him as the technology was as advanced as he hoped it to be as the technology base was much lower than any Imperial world. The teleportarium was an extremely rare piece of archeotechnology where members the Mechanicus Cult would sell their souls to get there hands on a piece of lost technology. Cypher had seen such devices before, of course he had used them on several occasions himself when escaping the Emperor's forces or boarding unsuspecting ships in order to gather information or simply to snatch an artifacts from beneath their noses. He was busy trying to break the Imperial codes in order to gain access to the teleportarium.

'Just a few minutes,' thought Cypher as he continued to bypass the Adeptus Mechanicus initiation sequence.

"What does it do?" Ranma inquired, glancing over Cypher's shoulder.

"It depends . . . usually it used for taking the Emperor's Wraith to the enemies of mankind in the heat of planetary assaults or ship to shop boarding actions . . ." Cypher started to trail off as he notice Ryoga standing behind Ranma with a confused look on his face. Ranma looked like he was about to do the same, and quickly changed his explanation.

"To put it simply, it's a means of quick transportation without detection within a certain range for example, us wanting to get off this ship and back on Earth."

"I see," Ranma said.

"Really," Ryoga said in a hopeful mood as he was getting a bit sick and tired doing nothing but wander this huge ship. "What are we waiting for? Let's get off this ship."

Cypher was about to say something but Ranma quickly cut in.

"No," Ranma said firmly.

Ryoga quickly grabbed Ranma by his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"What do you mean no?"

Ranma shook his head. "I made a promise on my honour to Sanguinius that I would accompany him here until he decides to dismiss me."

Cypher decided not to say anything as he was afraid of this might happen. Luckily for him, he always planned ahead for such things and continued to examine the dais whilst Ryoga and Ranma argued over this small matter. Cypher then took out the small remote control from his pocket and carefully placed it on top of the control console in front of him. For a moment he did nothing more than stuffy the panel arrayed before him. Most of his implants as a Space Marines were still fully operational since his change of appearance most importantly his cognitive implant which helped him interpret some of the more eldritch of the Cult Mechanicus techno glyphs adorning the buttons and switches. The cognitive implant would usually be given to Space Marines on succession of the teaching and study of the Machine Cult on Mars. These Space Marines would then be given the equivalent rank of Techmarine.

Luckily for him, he was given the implant by a fellow Fallen Angel who served as a Techmarine before the destruction of their homeworld and Luther's betrayal. Cypher then looked over his shoulder to where Ranma and Ryoga were auguring and wondered what he was going to do. The answer that Ranma had given that he wasn't going to leave this ship was a deep concern for him for two reasons. The first was that Sanguinius has the opportunity to take Ranma by force and head back to Imperial universe. The prospect of facing the trials of the Dark Angels Legions was an unnerving thought especially with Admiral Tiberius watching him like a hawk. This wasn't his main concern; it was the fact that Sanguinius had hidden agendas. For example if Sanguinius had deemed the planet below them to be heretic and beyond salvation then following usual policy, exterminatus measures would be deployed, cleansing the Earth in flame. He figured that if Ranma was firmly on Earth then Sanguinius wouldn't consider such options. Then was another reason why Cypher was that Ranma consider this world as his home planet which he shared the same feeling even thought he wasn't an indigenous of this world. As long as Ranma still has strong feeling for his homeworld, then it was up to him to safeguard the planet as memories of Caliban destruction still echoed in his mind.

"I won't allow the same fate happened here," Cypher whispered under his breath as he clenched his fist tightly, remembering the betrayal of Luther and the eternal exile from the Dark Angels.

It took a few moments for Cypher to regain his composure, the bitter experience he had learnt as he traveled from world to world, wandering the nightmarish planets near the Eye of Terror as he tries to find a sense of meaning whilst under the heavy pursuit of the Ravenwing and Deathwing Space Marine Chapters. He should had killed Azrael the first time but something held him back, perhaps it was a sense of loyalty or more likely, if he killed him . . . the consequences would be dire as his successor would stop at nothing until he was caught dead or alive. Many of his Fallen Angels Battle Brothers were gone, either killed or worse, taken back to Tower of Angels in High Gothic, more commonly called The Rock. The Dark Angels Interrogator Chaplains would strive at nothing to get confession from the Fallen Angels Brothers and would not stop until all have been made to repent or killed. Cypher sighed and glanced at his bandaged hand before deciding to continue onto his next plan.

"Ranma, there something I need you to do?"

Ranma turned around to face him, ignoring Ryoga for a moment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ranma asked.

"HEY!" Ryoga protested. "I'm still talking to you!"

Ranma waved a dismissive hand and took a few steps towards Cypher. Trying to get through to the Ryoga was like trying to get water out of stone Ranma thought to himself.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Ranma asked, glancing down at the dais console.

Cypher paused as he lifted his head to look at Ranma.

"It seems that the teleportarium seems to be out of operation," Cypher pointed at the console to emphasize his point. "Normally this chamber was be filled with static energy .but as you can see . . . nothing."

"Oh, I see . . . well there that is unfortunate," Ranma replied. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Cypher leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "I want you to take an energy transfer circuit boards from one of the energy spikes."

Ranma looked at Cypher with an odd expression. "What is it for?"

"It's a rare piece of archeotechnology," Cypher indicated to where the circuit board was located. "I suppose that if this isn't going to be used, better to get something out of it just for being here. I suppose the Admiral won't mind."

Ranma gave another odd look. "How come I don't believe you?"

Cypher sighed a little. "Alright, it's something I've wanted to get hands on for awhile and it's damn difficult to find on the black market. Besides it will make a good bartering tool with Washu when I meet up with her. Don't worry everything will be just fine . . ."

Cypher gave a small smile to reassure him. Ranma eventually nodded and step out onto the teleportarium floor. Cypher glanced over his shoulder.

"You too, Ryoga, go help him."

"Why are you ordering me about?" Ryoga complained. "I'm not your slave!"

Cypher sighed and started to wonder as sometimes there was no used getting through to the pigheaded boy. Placing both hands firmly the dais, Cypher quietly said in a low tone.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we call all get off this ship, okay?"

Ryoga for once decided to do what Cypher said . . . grudgingly.

"Whatever you say," Ryoga said in a sarcastic tone of voice and casually walked over towards the teleportarium.

Cypher waited for a few moments before executing his plan.

"Hey, Cypher what exactly are we looking at?" Ranma asked as he crouched down to examine one of the four spikes.

Ryoga was checked out the one opposite Ranma. Cypher watched in silence as they were in a good enough position to execute his plan. He knew that Ranma was agile enough to get out of the teleportarium so he had to be sure that he was right position.

"I'm sorry Ranma but it's for your own good," Cypher whispered under his breath as he activated the force field around the teleportarium before activating the successive order of sequences on the adamnatium dais.

'If you won't get off this ship willing, then I will,' thought Cypher as the entire chamber was lit by an eldritch luminescence as the curved wall and concave ceiling reflected back the light from the band of energy now climbing the gigantic capacitor spikes in rapid succession.

As soon as the teleportarium was activated, both of them jumped back away from the giant capacitor spikes and looked up to see that the nest of cabling surrounding them, and the other pieces of esoteric equipment in the chamber glowed with the same blue white luminosity.

"What the . . ." Ryoga said in astonishment. He immediately turned towards Cypher with an accusing eye.

"What the hell did you just do?" Ryoga shouted. Ranma had the same thoughts as he also turned his attention towards him.

"Cypher, you said it was inactive," Ranma shouted.

Cypher bowed his head and pulled down another brass level towards him. An insistent hum filled the chamber and was rising painfully in both pitch and volume, Ranma and Ryoga rushed towards Cypher. The hairs on the back of the heads picked up as the static energy danced over them. Ryoga started to clutch his ears as the sound was rising painfully in both pitch and volume.

"Bloody Hell! Damn you Cypher, what the hell are you doing!" Ryoga cursed loudly as he started to bang on the invisible force field.

"Cypher, shut it down now!" Ranma demanded as the rising sound was deafening, blocking some of his martial arts senses.

Cypher looked down at the dais and grinned. The teleportarium was fully charged to fully operational capability. Cypher then looked up towards Ranma as they exchange a brief looks of some understanding whilst Ryoga continued to bang on the invisible force field and shouting demands into why he was doing this. It was no use as the force field was directly connected to the ship engine core and would take something special to break such a field. Cypher ignored him as he entered the final sequence before pushing a brass lever forward.

"Have a nice trip, Ranma . . ." Cypher grinned as he activated the remote control that was placed on top of the dais.

Four bolts of lightning tore from the tips of the pylon spikes in a dazzling blaze of ice white light, and the world, as they saw it, was lost in white oblivion. Ryoga crouched down in a natural instinct to protect himself whilst Ranma simply stood still and gave a small nod of acknowledgment toward Cypher. He realized what he was trying to do and braced for the shock. Ranma clutched his stomach as abrupt sensation of dislocation, that made Ranma's stomach turnover, and then they were gone.

Cypher grinned as he checked that the teleportation has worked successfully. It would be a minute before Ranma and Ryoga arrived to the destination. The alarm systems were online and ringing in his ear. Space Marines were probably on route towards the teleportarium. Cypher calmly turned around to face the entrance and calmly took a shot with his trusty plasma pistol and fired at the control panel near the entrance.

The adamnatium doors slammed shut as the control circuits were fried by the super hot plasma. Cypher then took out a small communicator from his waist and flicked the panel open . . .

"Better let him know that they are on their way." Cypher whispered as he stepped towards teleportarium platform. Despite the alarm sirens ringing, Cypher could just faintly hear the heavy footsteps of Space Marines and was then confirmed by the thuds on the entrance as they tried to get in.

Cypher smirked. "Beside, I don't want to scary the boy."

**Meanwhile . . . **

Sanguinius did not know why he had come here, to this place on the ship. He gazed out at the infinite vista of deep space in a contemplative mood. He and his loyal Space Marines were on the verge of commencing which could possible their true quest, the one that the Emperor has really sent them to this universe to accomplish. The cards that the Astropath revealed were unsettling. Perhaps the reason why he was this place was the most truly quietest place on the ship where he could meditate whilst simply staring out at the unknown universe.

The Emperor's Tarot, she had shown to him revealing infinite possibilities and paths. The cards revealed to him a message of death and destruction, a creed contrary to the will of the Emperor. Traitors both old and new would emerge in the race for domination. Sanguinius knew their meaning and found the card of the Arcana Discordia to be unsettling to put it at least. Without the Emperor and the Imperium to stand in the way of the Ruinous Powers and their vile minions, Sanguinius did not bare contemplate what would happen as in fear of the mere thought tainting his very soul.

Yet there during the whole time, the Astropath revealed a card that ran against the pattern of the card. The card brought a sense of relief to Sanguinius mood; there was hope that the Emperor had not abandoned them. It was man's greatest hope and yet also his gravest peril. Second to the most potent card in the Tarot, the immortal Emperor himself, the card that the Astropath revealed was the wild card of the Emperor's Tarot. The moment that the significant card was revealed, Sanguinius felt at the moment unlike anything else. It was like time had stopped as the Primarch felt a powerful premonition of a person crowned in light just like the Emperor in the days of the Great Crusade bestriding the galaxy in the name of Mankind.

Even Chief Librarian Calistarius was mildly surprised when he too felt the surge of psychic energy emitting from the card yet he did not share the same hope as Sanguinius had. He was unconvinced that this card had any significant with Ranma Saotome or his companions. Sanguinius took what little comfort the meaning of the Emperor's Tarot had revealed to him. As Sanguinius stared out into deep space, his thoughts turned the apocalyptic events of the galaxy dividing Horus Heresy.

Sanguinius subconsciously moved his right hand beneath layered robes and traced a deep scar which had never fully healed despite his superhuman healing abilities. The deep scar ran down his neck and chest, the wound has both physically and mentally scarred the winged Primarch. What caused the horrific wound was the traitorous Warmaster Horus during the peak of the betrayal where Sanguinius sought to slain the Warmaster in combat, he failed yet with a odd twist of fate or perhaps it was the divine timing of the Emperor that the final death blow did not befall on Sanguinius. The ultimate price of Horus Heresy was not the death of the Blood Angels Primarch but the Emperor himself. Horus was defeated.

Sanguinius cursed bitterly when half of his brothers turned from the path of the Emperor's light in those dark days. Some had even dies, whether they were traitors, like the snake tongued deceiver Alpharius of the Alpha Legion or Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fist, died in the line of duty. The rest, who had remained loyal to the Emperor, continued their crusade against the Chaos elsewhere.

It is said that the Emperor had foreseen this but was unable to change or avoid the fate that awaited him. Yet despite this, the Emperor had to try. In the aftermath of Horus Heresy, under his last remaining breath, the Emperor has entrusted his following loyal sons to carry out the final assignment of his will of great importance before he lapsing into eternal silence on the Golden Throne on Ancient Terra.

The loyal sons that were to carry out such a task were the following . . .

The White Scars, the Great Jaghatai Khan.

Wolf King, Leman Russ of the Sons of Fenris.

The Angelic Winged Primarch, Sanguinius of the Blood Angels.

He and the other Primarchs had vowed on that very day that they would return one day, to fight for the Emperor once again at the hour of the Imperium's direst. Sanguinius shook his head again as now . . . now wasn't the time to reflect so far into the future. Everything needs to handle with absolute care and precise. All that matters was the present and what to do with the situation that has presented itself to him.

Sanguinius was on a mission, blessed by the Emperor, the outcome which could not only turn the balance of power but herald a return to the golden age of the Emperor's Great Crusade and unite the Imperium again as it was, thousands of years ago. Perhaps Ranma was right; maybe they could make a difference.

Sanguinius heard the hiss of a bulkhead door opening, but did not turn around until the clumping steps ringing on the metal floor of the promenade were almost right behind him.

"I thought I might find you here, Lord Sanguinius," he said.

"How did you find me so easily, Brother Tabris?" Sanguinius asked with a hint of curiosity.

"This is my ship after all. I know it like the back of my hand. This is the quiet place you go without interference." He said.

"Lord Sanguinius, it is as you have predicted. Ranma Saotome, Cypher Kazeno and Ryoga Hibiki are . . ."

"Have left the ship, I know," Sanguinius broke off Tabris in mid sentence. "Did they suspect anything?"

Tabris shook his head. "Indeed they did not. There was a moment that Cypher was suspicious of gaining access so easily. Apart from that, it went as you have ordered."

There was a moment's silence, heavy with the expectation of something waiting to be said. Sanguinius stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he continued to gaze out into open space.

Admiral Tabris simply stood behind Sanguinius in quiet contemplation. The Angel of Death and its crew of Blood Angel's officers, and countless servitors, hardwired directly into the myriad operational systems of the ship, Tabris overwhelming presence on the command bridge was not needed right now, no signs of turbulent warp signatures were detected plus the Angel of Death had practically reached high orbit above the Earth, out of the range of most of the ground based weapons that the nations of the Earth except perhaps the long range ballistic missiles. Tabris doubt that even if they managed to reach the Battle Barge, he highly doubted that it would penetrate its powerful void shields. Surveillance reports indicated there were no signs of weapons platforms or orbital docks.

Tabris looked up at Sanguinius.

"Tell me, Lord Sanguinius," Tabris said at last. "Do you know for certain that Ranma Saotome is the Primarch that were seeking?"

The winged Primarch did not reply immediately to the Admiral's question, he simply looked down the end of the promenade where a transparent, painted image of the Immortal Emperor in all his glory during the height of the Great Crusade.

Tabris wondered if he was going to get a direct answer from Sanguinius, he did not dare break the silence between him and the Primarch. He had absolute faith in his Primarch yet he needed assurance from him that what they were doing was the Emperor's will.

"Brother Tabris," Sanguinius whispered.

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius," Tabris straightened himself attentively.

"I only know what I have seen and what the Emperor have seen fit to reveal to me. Ranma Saotome has display the prowess and strength of a Primarch of the Emperor. However what I believe is my concern." Sanguinius said.

Tabris allowed his head dropped a little. Sanguinius turned around to face the giant dark skinned Space Marine of the commander of the Battle Barge with a faint smile.

Sanguinius then placed his hand on Tabris shoulder. The Space Marine Admiral looked up.

"Have faith, Brother Kaorus Tabris. The Emperor has plans for me, and it was my honour to serve. For the Emperor," Sanguinius chided, his voice developing a sharper edge whilst staring intently into his Tabris' eyes.

Tabris nodded slowly, his doubts slowly fading away as his faith was renewed. He saw that Sanguinius as their saviour from the evils of Chaos and the warp. They have crossed the very dimensions of the universe, so far from the Emperor and their homeworld yet the reassurance from his Lord was comforting.

"Yes, My Lord, and the Immortal Emperor guidance that we owe him." Tabris said in a more confident tone of voice. "Yes I can see that now."

"Brother Tabris, has all the preparations been achieved?" Sanguinius inquired.

"It has, my Lord. I have been monitoring the situation even since they have left. The co - ordinances they have left have been stored and set."

Sanguinius nodded in acknowledgement. "You are dismissed, Brother Tabris, we will convene on the command bridge."

Tabris bowed deeply and touched his right hand to his heart. He looked straight into Sanguinius' eyes for an instant and then turned to leave.

The winged Primarch watched Tabris left the promenade deck and took a few steps across the deck. Sanguinius paused and gazed at another transparent, painted landscape of Baal Secundus.

"Have you tested him, Brother Calistarius?" Sanguinius said.

The presence of Blood Angels Chief Librarian was revealed as he gently pushed back his hood.

"Indeed I have, My Lord."

"And how is our young Primarch, Ranma Saotome?"

"I have merely probed his mental defences from a distance. I could detect neither the taints of Chaos or telling signs of corruption within him. He is still a shadow of what he might become." Calistarius reported.

"Does Ranma have the faith and determination to become what he was born to do?"

Calistarius nodded.

"Given time he could, with the proper conditioning and training although I do not know if he will ever displays the kind of abilities that we expect from him."

"I am sure that Ranma Saotome will do his best not to let us down." Sanguinius smiled. He was satisfied with the answer he was given. "Walk with me, Brother Calistarius."

The Primarch and the Chief Librarian walked along the deck with nothing but silence between them.

"Has Ranma given his answer?"

Sanguinius nodded. "He has."

"He has turned down the offer," Calistarius said as a statement rather than a question. He did not expect a reply as the answer was clearly written across Sanguinius face.

"Then there is much at stake here," Calistarius whispered in a low tone of voice.

"I understand what we are gambling and the stakes are high. I am honour bound to the Emperor to defend these realms out of the clutches of chaos. Our faith in the Emperor and valiant warriors by our side, we would stand a much greater chance of victory." Sanguinius said.

Calistarius lifted his eyes to meet those of the Primarch and could see the sincerity and confidence in those words. There was more than hope in Sanguinius eyes but couldn't make out what.

"That remains to be seen," Calistarius said.

Sanguinius smiled and nodded.

"You are still the optimist I see. I can see that you still have doubts but are you willing to see this through, Brother Calistarius."

Calistarius titled his head and looked up. "My path is clear to me. My service is to the Emperor and to you, my Lord. Our Battle Brothers has been through the proper rituals of battle; their spiritual well being has been checked. WE will be ready to fight."

The Librarian bowed his head, reaffirming his oath of allegiance and absolute loyalty.

"Then we have a lot of work for us to do, all in the name of the Emperor." Sanguinius said.

The Librarian watched Sanguinius with a careful eye as rose to his feet before deciding to reveal something that has been on his mind.

"My Lord, there is also something else you must know about." Calistarius whispered. "As I was scanning the world for the taints of chaos, I detected various spikes of concentration across the world. These are most commonly associated with psi talents. I believe that the Emperor has led us to this world for another specific reason."

Sanguinius stopped and gazed down at the Librarian. This piece of information caught his interests and resumed his seating position.

"Continue, Brother Calistarius." Sanguinius returned the Librarian gaze with a casual undertone of curiosity.

The Chief Librarian nodded slightly.

"Despite all of this, only one has caught my interest recently. It has to do with the company that Ranma Saotome keeps specifically the human known as Ryoga Hibiki." Calistarius said.

Sanguinius nodded. "Yes, I have heard of him, he is a hot headed young warrior who has the warrior spirit within who cannot wait to prove himself in battle . . ."

"My Lord, there is more to him than meets the eye. I have observed him from afar as soon as they arrived onboard with you." Calistarius paused for moment before continuing.

"What are you implying, Chief Librarian?" Sanguinius inquired.

"I fully believe him to be . . ."

**XXXXX**

**Location: Japan, Okayama Region **

**The large vegetable field near the Masaki Residence . . . **

Tenchi Masaki was working hard as normal in the large field, wiping the small beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he continued raking and planting the seeds of the carrot field. Looking up at the clear blue sky and leaning on his rake, Tenchi sighed, the memories of what occurred in Nerima would always stay with him. Flashbacks of the mindless slaughter and chaos were becoming less and less occurrence but still, never in his life would he expect to experience of what happened in Nerima.

"It's been three days, where are they?" Tenchi wondered, increasingly concerned about Ranma which he consider a brother and the strangely enigmatic Cypher.

To be honest was wary of him, there was something about him that didn't fit in but over the passing days he had known him. Those feeling of distrust and suspicions ebbed away, there was nothing dangerous about him except his ability to handle weapons was alarming, he wasn't even fazed by Washu's vast collection of exotic and strangely painful weapons collected in a sub dimensional museum of some sorts. What surprised him was when Washu actually asked if Cypher had returned yet, he had expected the red haired slightly eccentric brilliant scientist to be asking about Ranma constantly. Although she clearly states that she is only interested in them purely for scientific reasons, there was something glinting in her eyes that weren't present every time Washu asked him for help in her experiments. Currently Washu was busy locked up in her medical ward in her sub space lab looking after Ryoko and their 'guest'.

"Cypher . . . I do hope you know what you getting yourself into," Tenchi chuckled and tilted his head back, enjoying the sunlight.

It was times like these that Tenchi was glad he was doing his regular chorus out on the empty fields. It gave him the opportunity to something to be preoccupied his mind rather than staying at the Masaki home. Although he really didn't mind, the company of Ayeka, he thought that by working on the filed would do him some good and plus he really needed some moments of quiet reflection to himself. Speaking of the purple haired Juraian Princess, Ayeka seemed to have made a full recovery, her powers were almost tested to it's limits, not even her log guardians seems to have fazed the crazed Worldeaters Assault Marines not had any real impact against the Thousands Sons Space Marines. For some reason, Ayeka seemed to be preoccupied with something on her mind, she wasn't acting she normally does even with Ryoko out of the picture temporarily.

Tenchi smiled as he received the good news that Ryoko was going to make a full recovery and that she going to be sore in the morning. Washu had asked for him to be there when she wakes up for reasons, he could really work out but he happily agreed to do so. Despite Ryoko's rather bold affections for him, he was beginning to tolerate her, perhaps even starting to like her as he thought over some words that Ranma had told him. He was right, that's for sure, no matter what ever happens, he swore that he would do all in his powers to protect those he care the most, even if it cost him his life.

A flock of birds flew overhead which reminded him of their 'guest' back at the residence. He had only seen her a few times when they were returning back home.

'Hmm . . . what was her name again . . . Karinka? Karen? Kara?" Tenchi racked his head for the answer. "Kiima, yeah that's it!"

Kiima was the name of the white haired female with those exceptional large wings though not as big as Sanguinius, it still created a mythical image of Angels. Both Tenchi and Katsuhito knew that Washu would honour her agreement with Sanguinius. At least he had good news that to give to the Lord of the Blood Angels, that her condition has turned from critical to recovering. His thoughts then turned towards a certain young Princess and 'housekeeper' of the household.

Tenchi sighed, shaking his head in slight frustration. He didn't know why or how, but he suspects it had something to do with Ranma. Although he didn't know how Ranma felt about her, what he did know was that Sasami was beginning to see the pigtailed martial artist as something more than an older brother, she seems to be treating him differently, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Sasami had been awfully acting weird over the past days, from what he had heard, she been avoiding practically everyone including her sister and himself and even they managed to get corner her, she made some sort of excuse or explanation that she had to do something urgent before rushing past them. The only person that was always with her was Ry-Ohki and none of them with the exception of Ryoko and Washu understood what she was saying. Sasami was always a cheerful and bright girl, and growing up, she was fast becoming more mature (if that's possible) and aware of things than when she first arrived on Earth. She was almost beginning to act the same way when she was afraid of telling her sister and everyone else that she 'died' when Ryoko attacked and that she had merged with the spiritual Goddess, Tsunami.

"Ranma, as soon as come back, the sooner everything goes back to normal,' Tenchi hoped but had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard a low beeping sound.

"What is it now?" Tenchi lowered his rake and listened again to determine the source.

Slightly startled by the unknown sound, Tenchi immediately started to look around the large field. He was hoping it wasn't one of those inventions that Washu created to seek and drag him back as he was really up for a chase right now. It only took a few seconds to realise that the beeping sound was coming from his bag that was lying on the edge of the filed. Cautiously, Tenchi investigate walking over towards the bag. As soon as he got closer towards the bag, the beeping sound started getting louder and faster in pitch and tempo.

Tenchi swallowed as he carefully opened the bag with the wooden shaft of his rake. Tenchi immediately looked in and quickly fished out the source of the beeping sound. He quickly realised that it was the device that Cypher had given to hum just before Ranma, Ryoga and Cypher left with Sanguinius. At first, Cypher hadn't thought twice about the device that he given him, assuming that it was a mere parting gift but now, at closer inspection. The runic symbols and weird etching along the edges started to glow and appear on the circular device. Tenchi examine the device closer and was surprised to see a miniature image of Cypher's face appearing in the centre of the device.

"Oh, hi, Cypher. Where are you right now? Is everyone okay . . ." Tenchi began to say. He knew that everyone was getting worried as no word was heard from them since.

"Tenchi, I don't mean to rush but . . . you got five seconds to get as far as you can." Tenchi simply blinked.

"NOW!" exclaimed Cypher, his face almost leaping out of the device.

Tenchi immediately dropped his rake and turned on his heels, running as fast as his legs could take him. Tenchi knew that when Cypher said something, it was to be taken lightly. It was good thing that Tenchi did what hew as told rather than standing like an idiot as three seconds later . . .

Flicking arcs of blue and white energy suddenly appeared from nowhere as the arcs of lightning leapt and danced around the filed. Tenchi took a step back at the blinding display whilst shielding his eyes with the back of his hand, waiting as the fierce energy arcs continued to dance for a few more seconds. Then with a crack of displace air, the lightning arcs vanished and in its centre stood were . . .

'It can't be . . . Ranma!' Tenchi could believe it as he thought he was seeing things. Tenchi then quickly rushed toward them in order to greet them.

Meanwhile Ranma was the first to recover from the orbital teleportation from the Blood Angels Battle Barge. Ranma blinked, feeling the knot of tension in his guy relaxes and his acute martial arts senses which were slightly out of focus and disorientated were beginning to return back to normal levels.

'That was unusual,' Ranma immediately thought as he started to perform a couple of mild stretching exercises to loosen up his muscles. Ranma looked to left then to his right. Ryoga seemed a little pale, almost turning a little green but unharmed by the teleportation.

"I'm going to feel sick," Ryoga thought as he was feeling slightly nauseous. "Damn you, Cypher!"

Ranma shook his head at hearing his declaration.

"Ryoga, are you feeling all right?" Ranma tilted his head slightly to look at old friend.

Ryoga lifted his head and glower at him.

"Oh," Ranma smirked, despite the cold front he was feeling. "Well, at least you are in one piece, right?"

"Ranma," Ryoga whispered under his breath.

"Yeah," Ranma said in innocent fashion, it didn't take a psychic to tell what was about to come.

"Just shut up!" Ryoga snapped. "I got enough problems with him, so don't even start with me . . . hey?"

Ryoga realized when he didn't hear any sarcastic or mocking words from the robed guy.

"What's wrong, Ryoga?"

"Where is the hell is Cypher?" Ryoga stood up fully and looked around the field for any signs of him.

"Huh?" Ranma started to search for his friend and was immediately concerned for his safety when he couldn't see any trace or sign.

'Damn, where is he?' thought Ranma and saw Tenchi rushing up to them.

"Hi guys!" Tenchi greeted them and shook Ranma's and Ryoga's hand.

"Err . . . where Cypher?" asked Tenchi when he notice there only just the two of them that had materialized out from nowhere. Also there was no way he couldn't have missed him considering that there was standing in an open field which made it almost to hide.

"We were thinking the same," Ryoga said and turned towards Ranma.

"Wait till I get my hands around his neck and start to choke the life out of him, two timing son of a . . ."

Ranma shook his head. "Cypher has his reasons."

"Oh really, his reckless and stupid actions is going to give up a whole load of trouble when the big guy finds out about this!" Ryoga said and folded his arms across his chest.

"We dealt with it when it comes," Ranma replied. "We're safe and back on Earth, there nothing to worry about."

"What do meant by, we as in us? It's your damn problem, you sort it out yourself!" Ryoga snapped, feeling the onset of a migraine from hell.

"What are you two talking about? Where is Cypher?" Tenchi inquired, not really understanding the situation.

"Oh, sorry, Tenchi," Ranma said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, just warn me the next time in advance, you guys almost gave me a heart attack," Tenchi said and knelt down to pick up the device, unscathed by the lightning display.

"What do you mean warning?" Ryoga asked.

Tenchi blinked. "He told me, well, shouted to me that you were coming."

Ryoga was fluming slightly. "That asshole planned this from the beginning!"

"Ranma, what is this device?" Tenchi asked as he held the device carefully in both hands.

"Hmm . . ." Ranma scratched the back of his head again. "Some sort of homing device, I think?"

"I think he said something like that," Ryoga said. "Something about producing a signal, I wasn't particularly listening to what he was on about."

"So it's a teleportation homer," Tenchi said and looked at the device again, the runes along the rim had dulled a bit and wasn't as clear when it was activated.

'Washu is going to love this,' thought Tenchi and smirked. 'Perhaps I could get her divert her attention on this rather than using me for her experiments.'

Tenchi looked at Ranma and Ryoga and shook his head in dismay.

'Probably not . . . now that Ranma and Ryoga are back.'

"I'm not sure where Cypher is, he suppose to arrive here with us." Ranma said.

Ranma, save your concerns for someone else, I'm fine! A distinctive voice was heard.

'CYPHER!' Ryoga, Ranma and Tenchi thought at the same time and looked over around to see where he was hiding.

Down here. Cypher's voice said as everyone looked down at the device that Tenchi was holding to see an image of his face in the centre.

"Dammit, Cypher, why won't you crawl over and die!" Ryoga shouted.

Cypher ignored the fanged bandanna boy.

Ranma, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm okay so is Ryoga. Tenchi is also with us." Ranma said.

Yeah, I know, I can just see him. How is everyone, Tenchi?

"Fine, just fine . . . Ryoko is doing recovering well."

That's good to hear. To be honest, I was glad that everyone made it. Cypher said.

"Stop ignoring me!" Ryoga yelled, feeling his temper rising to peak levels. Not even Ranma could get him so worked up so quickly without resorting to taunts or technique. Just his mere presence was enough to annoy him. His indifference towards him was infuriating and had not forgotten what happened in the Chapel.

So . . . I suppose you all want an explanation? Cypher assumed just by looking at anxious faces.

Well . . . without going into too much technical difficulties, it was a simple decision. I see that nothing awkward has happened to you or 'him', Ranma.

"What's that suppose to mean by decision! It wasn't yours to make!" Ryoga shouted and finally had enough of tried of Cypher's mind games and turned around walked towards the grass patch to set down for a bit. Letting his frustration drained away.

Anyway, as you can see, I'm fine. Ranma could see Cypher grinning slightly and just sighed.

"Where are you exactly?" Tenchi asked as he was thinking that they could get Ry–Okhi to pick him up and had a large sack of freshly picked carrots handy in case she was being stubborn.

Somewhere in Japan . . . and don't even think about it, Tenchi Cypher spoke sternly.

"What? Are you in trouble or some sorts?" Tenchi asked, slightly taken back.

Don't try to pick me up using Ry-Ohki. It's too dangerous especially around the skies of Juuban, the Japanese has constant air patrols and although Ry-Okhi can outrun them, we don't want to cause up more trouble. We don't want her to be spotted. I can make my way over there easily enough. Cypher explained the situation.

"Oh . . ." Tenchi nodded.

"Cypher, are you sure you can handle it?"

Trust me, Ranma. I'll be fine.

"It's not that." Ranma shook his head.

What is it? Wait, what did you do in Juuban, you haven't told me about? Cypher gave a very suspicious look.

Ranma started to sweat. "It's nothing . . . really."

Cypher sighed. What is it then?

Ranma smirked confidently. "Just don't draw too much attention to yourself while you are over there like blowing up stuff."

Ha, very funny . . . considering that you're the one that does the demolishing first. Okay . . . I see you there soon. Cypher said as the image started to fade away.

Tenchi looked at Ranma. "Well, then . . . that answers that question."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Ranma said and turned towards where Ryoga was slimming down his anger.

"Hey, Ryoga . . . are you coming?"

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I said are you coming with us," Ranma repeated what he said.

"Yeah, I guess . . . got nowhere to go right now." Ryoga answered calmly and placed his hands in his pockets. He then felt something in his left pocket and fished it to find it was a small photograph. Memories start to flood in as Ryoga stared at the picture.

"Hey Ryoga, what you got there?" Ryoga was startled by Ranma's voice and immediately hid the picture away from his view as he realized that Ranma and Tenchi were standing behind him.

"It's none of your damn business, Ranma!" Ryoga snapped as he placed the picture in his pocket.

Ranma took a step back and raised his hands up in warding gestures.

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off."

Ryoga glared at Ranma before stomping away.

"Erm . . . Ryoga," Tenchi called.

"WHAT!"

"The Masaki's Residence is THAT way," Tenchi pointed.

Ryoga growled and swiftly turned around and stomped in the direction that Tenchi has just indicated.

'Hmm . . . Ryoga seems to be worked up too easily these days, I wonder what's bugging him so much?' thought Ranma and looked towards Tenchi.

"Come on, Ranma, let's go and I'll tell you what been happening around here."

Ranma nodded. "How is Sasami?"

"She is fine, see for yourself," Tenchi tried not to hesitate or pause in his reply but Ranma easily notice it enough. There something in Tenchi's tone that concerned him but pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he was looking forward to see how the rest of gang was doing.

"Oh . . . that's good to hear." Ranma said.

**XXXXX**

**Location: Japan . . . **

"Well, at least Ranma and that idiot are okay," Cypher whispered and put away his communicator he had used to contact them.

"Hmm . . . this looks awfully familiar like I been here before," Cypher said as he looked around, noticing various signs and places of interest.

'This isn't Nerima, that's for sure,' he thought and started to figure out what had gone wrong in the teleportarium.

He was sure that he had input the right coordinates into the central dais and that the device he planted into the computers system should have worked but still there, Cypher knew there could be other factors that he hadn't considered. As he was walking through the streets, deep in thought, he happened to walk past a small grocery store. Something caught his watchful eye as he stopped and looked at the various newspapers laid out in front of the grocery store.

CHAOS IN NERIMA!

TERROR STRIKES, DEMONS FROM HELL!

THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR!

Cypher smirked and could help but chuckle at the bold headlines, causing some unwanted looks from passersby. He wondered if this world was prepared fro what laid in store for them; the Ruinous Powers was a powerful force to be reckoned with and he doubt that the armies of the worlds could handle it. Then again, the amount of people displaying psyker talents he had seen was quite a surprise because if this was an Imperial held world, those displaying even a tiny amount of psyker powers would draw the attention of the Inquisition agents or ruthlessly suppressed by the Ordo Hereticus.

"Are you going to buy something or are you just going to stand there?" annoyed voice said.

Cypher snapped himself of this deep thought and looked slightly to his right to see an old man which he presumed to be the shop keeper. The shop keeper had a tired expression on his face as he stared at him; arms crossed but before Cypher had the chance to say anything . . .

"You are one of those bad youths that's been hanging around here aren't you? Why aren't you at school? Leave now!" the man pointed an accusing finger as he notices Cypher's state of attire, which gave the wrong impression.

Cypher was wearing a dark robe like outfit, his facial expression partially hidden beneath his hood, his right wrapped in bandages didn't paint a good image of Cypher.

". . ." Cypher gave a hard glare at the accusing shop keeper, one of those looks that meant that he was serious and could snap him in two if he wanted to. His dark eyes piercing into the shop keeper like he was searching for his soul.

The shop keeper face paled significantly whiter as he took a few steps back into his shop.

"Leave now or I'll call the police!" the shop keeper said, his voice sounding a little weaker, frail perhaps, as he was severe intimidated by Cypher's presence.

Cypher was aware that he was drawing a crowd of people, wondering what was happening. With a small breath, Cypher broke his glare and swiftly walked down the street, hands in his pockets. Cypher sighed; he couldn't be bother dealing with this right now, it was the same everywhere he goes. People always seem to be intimidated just merely his presence, where ever he goes with no fault of his own. People always seem to behavior differently, suspicion and distrusts are increased by ten folds depending on the person's personality. He could hear them whispering in background but he ignored them.

His presence seems to act like a catalyst brings out the worse aspects of human beings fermenting discord and animosity like the time when he was 'allied' with the Chaos Space Marines Legion of the Worldeaters and the Emperor's Children who were trying to storm a fortress to retrieve of great significant. Cypher smirked as it didn't take long for them to start turning in one another in blind frustration and rage after repeated failed attempts to storm the fortress. Whilst the defenders of the fortress were distracted by the Chaos Legions besieging them, Cypher and a group of trusted Fallen Angels managed to penetrate the fortress and steal the artifact without anyone noticing it was gone. The artifact itself had a fetched a handsome price on the black market eventually the Fortress was breached and by the time they realized it was gone, Cypher and his men were long gone. For the Worldeaters and Emperor's Children troubles, at least three Adeptus Astartes Chapters waited for them around orbit.

It was at that point that he happened to notice the yellow blood stained bandage wrapped around his hand. A thought appeared in his head and turned right into a dark alleyway. He checked that he was alone before starting to unwrapped the blood stained cloth slowly.

"Just as I thought," Cypher smiled as he looked at his unscathed hand.

There were no signs of scars or cuts anywhere. He still retained most of his Space Marines abilities including their superhuman healing abilities. The only thing that he didn't seem to have was the ability to interface with standard Adeptus Astartes power armour which he notices at the Masaki residence. Due to the fact he didn't wear the thin mesh cloth plug suit known as the black carapace wasn't a big worry as he ability to evade and dodge most attacks made up for this slight disadvantage. Apart from that, he seemed to have most of his implants and abilities despite his youthful age and appearance.

Cypher peered around the corner of the alleyway, checking for signs before stepping along the quiet streets. For what he could see, there were no signs of attacks so far. Perhaps he should go and ask someone where he was, but if they reacted the same way as the old shop keeper, it was going to a bothersome. Just then, Cypher felt something in the air that was very distinctive to those who have attuned to certain waves and feeling. Wandering around the Eye of Terror has increased his psyker awareness, enhancing his superhuman sense yet he was one of lucky ones. The rest would have been driven insane or warped horribly by warp.

It took Cypher a few moments to get a bearing of where these waves he was picking were coming from and eventually it led him outside a rather large place.

'Hmm . . . this seems to be the place, Cherry Hill Temple,' thought Cypher as he looked at the sign near the entrance.

Normally, he would usually avoid these religious places of other worlds like the plague. Mainly because in his vast experience wandering the universe in exile, those that were not part of the Ecclesiarchy or the Ministorum circles were most likely worshipping a particular chaos deity of the Immaterial or in simple terms, cultist organization. A nasty piece of work those cultists were, which didn't bear a second thought. In this case, he didn't know why but there was something about this place that needs investigation.

'There is someone here with strong empathy talents but that's impossible unless . . ." thought Cypher and decided against drawing a conclusion until he finds out the source. He guessed that the source was located somewhere in the Temple grounds.

Cypher had learned that he was able to develop and hone in of minor psyker ability. He had the ability to sense strong emotions and feelings enabling him to tell if someone was lying to him or not. Unfortunately the side effect of this minor psyker power was that it significantly agitates ordinary people around him into doing bad things like starting a riot or killing spree if he remained in place for long periods of time.

As he was climbing up the steps that led up to the temple, Cypher suddenly stopped as his instincts were telling him that he was being watched. Without making any sudden movements, he lifted his head and looked to his right to see two black crows perched on the branch of a large tree.

Cypher exchanged brief glances with the two black crows before they flew away. Cypher turned his attentions towards the temple and continued walking up the steps.

'Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this,' thought Cypher as soon as he reached the top of the steps.

"Is anyone here?" Cypher called out as he stood at the top of the steps. "I want just want to know something."

Silence greeted him.

'Strange, there seem to be no one here?' Cypher thought and started to take a few steps into the temple, peering into a few windows along the way to see if anyone was here.

"Is anyone here?" Cypher shouted again but all he was getting was silence.

'Hmm . . . I guess they gone to lunch or something,' Cypher thought as he hadn't any further psyker waves upon entering the Temple grounds.

'It must have been my imagination,' Cypher thought, he was sure that he felt something here, but then again, his senses were a bit off today. Shaking his head, he decided that enough time had been wasted and should be making the trek back to the Masaki residence, besides Ranma and Ryoga were sure to demand an answer for his action.

Just as he was about to turn to leave, his empathy senses were suddenly hit by a wave of mixture of position and negative emotions. So suddenly was the wave, his psyker sense went into overload at the power of the wave, almost knocking him off balanced. Cypher clutched his head in pain, his mental defense held as the wave washed over him. It was that point that he realized that the wave was not a direct attack at him, more like random fire of emotions.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Cypher shook his head to clear his mind. It took a few moments to regain his orientation and balance before he could pinpoint the direction of the psyker wave.

He looked across at the main shrine; there on the far right hand side was a small enclosed building, bellowing out heavy black smoke and the orange flame.

"Now, how come I didn't notice that?" Cypher guessed, well it was pretty obvious that the psyker wave he felt came from the building. Something was definitely not right, as he could feel the dark presence of a daemon entity which always indicated bad news.

Deciding to investigate rather than charge head on, he made his way towards the small building, his trusty plasma pistol flashed in his hand, loaded and charged. Cypher quickly leaned against the wall and shuffled towards the entrance, taking a deep breath, Cypher peeked through the gap of the wooden doors for a split second.

Cypher sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead with his free hand before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It figures, I really should have expected this, considering what's been going on over the past few days." Cypher muttered quietly. His mind racing through various ways of handling the situation, so far all of them resorted to leveling the whole place with high explosive.

Cypher closed his eyes, remembering what he saw inside the building. His photographic memory enables him to know what was inside by just one glance. Inside, was a dark raven haired shrine girl, completely surrounded by swirling flames, she was currently levitated in mid air, roughly about a metre from the ceiling. Also directly behind her was a fierce fire at the far end of the room. The way that the fire burnt suggested that it wasn't a nature fire but something more sinister. His experience told him to take extreme caution as there was no way of knowing what forces were at work here.

'Hmm . . . I'm not sure if she a cultist worshipper, there no marking on her body and her clothes suggest otherwise, and why do I get a sense that we met somewhere before?' Cypher thought seriously. 'What's the big deal with that oversized fireplace anyway? Hmm . . . there something about this place that doesn't add up, something unnatural.'

"Oh well, better go and ask then." Cypher thought, and just as he was about to enter the building, a thought occurred.

'Why do I get the strangest feeling that this situation would be best suited for Ranma?' Cypher could help but shake off a nauseous feeling of dread and apprehension.

Cypher slowly slid back the door and took a step into the fire shrine. He was warmly greeted by roaring flaming blast of fire, shot straight out of the fire shrine.

" . . ." Cypher's eyes widened slightly and without thinking, dived forward, ducking just inches beneath the flame shot.

A backwash of heat singed Cypher's hair and almost caught alight his robe too. The fire blast flickered into tree. Foliage ignited and the true burned. He immediately had to roll to his right as another blast of fire shot at towards him which if it wasn't for his sharp senses and awareness, he would have been roasted alive. Realising that he was a sitting duck in this barely empty building, Cypher leapt to his feet and headed straight through the entrance, taking refugee outside whilst regaining his breath. Sweat ran down his forehead due to the intensity of the fire and temperature inside the building.

Cypher leaned against the wall, taking another glance inside the building in an attempt to find where the sources of this fire blasts were coming from. As soon as he did, another flame shot out, passing nearby him and impacting harmless against the now burnt out tree.

Cypher contemplated leaving her to face her fate as it wasn't his problem, he just happened to be here at the wrong place at the wrong time. She caused it so she has to deal with this mess herself, and besides the heavy smoke from the burning tree would have attracted attention from nearby, let the local authorities deal with it. There no need for him to get implicated into this mess further and beside, they going to ask questions, questions that he would be better off not answering.

Cypher took another glance inside, this time checking on the girl suspended in midair. Just as he happened to look at, the shrine girl opened her eyes and connected with his, with a desperate pleading look. Her mouth opened but no words came out yet he knew what she was saying as he could easily lip read her.

"Damn!" Cypher said as soon as he conducted his quick survey. Sighing deeply, his chin touched his chest, mixed emotion clearly seen in his eyes as a conflict of interests swirled chaotically. Cypher was at a loss.

Normally in any other situation before arriving on this planet, Cypher would have left her so easily and without a care in the world as the overriding factor of personal survival was the main driving force behind his motives. No need to rely on others as they would just screw you over the moment the opportunity arise, dog eat dog kind of situation. Now that he was on this backwater, but charming and entertaining world where morals and beliefs were lighter and unrestricted, the factor of personal survival was becoming less of an issue, perhaps some of Ranma's personality was rubbing off on him.

A little voice which he was definitely sure that he wasn't possessed told him to do something before things got out of hand. His renewed sense of purpose and honour was beginning to cloud his ice cold principals and had done so ever since meeting the young Primarch. He realized that since then it was getting harder to be his old self and what was starting to startle him was that he might not want to go back to his old self.

'Okay, now I realize why I don't go into this heroic stuff,' Cypher thought and immediately started to take off his heavy robe, mobility was the key as he couldn't afford to set alight by those flame attacks.

It took a few moments before he made his decision . . . there was no alternative, no clean way of sorting this out . . . no choice.

Leaning against the thin wall of the building, Cypher took a quick glance inside the shrine before another of those flame blasts was launched against him. He couldn't see the source of those attacks but had a feeling where it was. He had mentally timed the intervals between the delays of each blast. His master crafted plasma pistol made chimed indicated that a full charge was present and ready to use. Cypher held the pistol at his side, closed his eyes and counted a silent countdown of three seconds.

A flame blast hurled out of the entrance of the building and set alight a nearby tree.

Upon hearing the impact of the flame, it was time to act. Keeping a cool head, Cypher moved and stood at the entrance of the fire shrine, he had one clear shot before another flame blast was launched towards him and he doubt he would be lucky to escape injury this time.

In slow motion, he raising the full charged plasma pistol, Cypher realigns the sight on the pistol so that the suspended young girl and the fire shrine where within vision.

"My aim is true," He said, almost whispering some sort of pray.

Cypher held his breath for split second and pulled the trigger. The recoil of the plasma pistol was felt as an incandescent ball of highly volatile plasma raced across the floor towards her. The girl opened her mouth but no words came out, her eyes widening as she tracked the miniature fireball heading towards her.

'He has no choice, it's my fault, I deserve this,' Rei thought, understanding that to prevent the daemon from entering the material plane she had to die.

In her head, cruel laughter echoed in her head, her fate sealed, mocking her. She had hoped that her death was swift and painless but that wasn't to be as she braced as much as she could.

Cypher simply smirked.

**TBC . . . **

**XXXXX**

**Author Note: Yes, I know it's been awhile since I last worked on this and the excuses are the same as always . . . thanks for waiting and enjoy.**

**Character Profile: Cypher, Fallen Dark Angel Champion**

Cypher is an enigmatic and deeply sinister character. He appears as if from nowhere, bring death and destruction with him, and then vanishes as abruptly as he appeared. Strangely, it is rare that Cypher himself instigates the violent acts that invariably occur when he is present, it is rather than he seems to act as a catalyst that fans any feeling of hatred or mistrust into a raging, uncontrollable fire.

Cypher rarely speaks, and no one knows his real name. However occasional glimpse of dark green power armour beneath his long robes means there can be no doubt that Cypher is one of the Fallen. In many ways he epitomizes the fate of the Fallen, being cursed to wander through time and space, never able to return home.

Some whisper that Cypher may represent the Fallen Angels' only chance of redemption and that his seemingly random appearances hide a pattern which reveals that he is slowly moving across the galaxy towards Earth and the Emperor's himself. They also point to the fact that Cypher carries a sword which he never draws or uses in combat, and that this could be the fabled Lion Sword, wielded by Lion El' Jonson himself, thought lost forever following the Primarch's final confrontation with the arch heretic Luther. Whatever the truth of this, it is certainly the case that if he Is ever in one place for any amount of time then his presence seems to attract others of The Fallen, thought none know how they able to find him or why they gather.

Probably because of this, the members of the Dark Angels Inner Circle hate and fear Cypher more than any Fallen Angel, and would willing perform almost any act, no matter how vile, in order to capture or kill him. Cypher's continued existence bears testament to his almost supernatural prowess and ability to escape capture.

**(Source: Games Workshop® 1996 Chaos Codex 2nd Edition)**

**The Administration will accept all reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**

**The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.**

**Version 1.0 25/05/05**


	24. 22 Wishful Thinking

**Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo OVA 'Ry-Ohki' belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this written fanfiction.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

By Montymouse

**Chapter Twenty Two – Wishful Thinking**

**XXXXX**

"Throughout history, it has been the inaction of those who could have acted; the indifference of those who should have known better; the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most; that has made it possible for evil to triumph."

**XXXXX**

**Location: Japan, Juuban District**

**Blue Spring District Hospital . . .**

The desperation and fear at this hospital was palpable. Experience doctors, trained nurses and medical personnel scurried through the hospital long corridors, chock full of patients in makeshift beds. The hospital was heavily inundated with patients displaying symptoms of severe skin discolouration, high fever, and disorientation and severe fits of coughing of blood. In some cases there was internal organ failure and bleed and in rare cases, death. It seemed that an unknown contagious outbreak has appeared in the central commercial area of Juuban. The outbreak has spread at an alarming rate prompting government officials to react to the situation as best they could. Whole areas were sealed off as official press releases from the ministry of Health were released in an effort to reassuring the public whilst secretly sending in legions of Biohazard teams to assess the situation. Yet there was a growing sense of unease from the public. In another wing of the Blue Spring hospital, the wall of facility rang to the agonised cries to hundreds of wounded soldier from the JSD force. The reek of antiseptic cleaning equipment unable to mask the bitter stench of infected flesh and weeping wounds as the wounded soldiers were flown in due to the nearby hospital unable to cope or were full to the brim. These were the first casualties of war and will not be the last.

Meanwhile the media blackout on the events in Nerima was slowing being brought into the public attention. Reporters were reporting news ranging from the simplest to the downright bizarre whilst others were giving far fetched conspiracy theories on the government actions. The public audience demanded answers to what was happening in their country. The speculation was further fuelled as leaked government memo on issuing of quarantined order for the several hospitals in the area along with the events in Nerima didn't help calm the panic. Many of media speculations were mainly linked to the recent skirmishes between the Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi and the appearance of grotesque creatures dubbed Nurgle. Usually the residences of Juuban were used to the fights between the Sailor Senshi and whatever turns up random monster which resulted in serious damage to private and public property and on a few occasions, innocent civilians being involved but in the end, the Sailor Senshi would prevail and everything would return to normal.

Unfortunately the skirmishes against plague minions of Nurgle had far reaching consequences than first thought. Innocent bystanders were beginning to suffer the terrible after effects as the Chaos God of Decay and Pestilence began to make its first move.

**Juuban Central District Hospital . . .**

Rei's grandfather and his shrine assistant Yuuichirou along with Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino were all waiting in unbearable tense silence. They were all waiting for the doctor in charge of Rei Hino to appear so that they could gain an insight in her condition. Several hours had passed since Rei was admitted into the hospital for emergency theatre surgery and the only word they receive about her condition was an hour ago. Just then, a grey haired doctor in charge appeared and approached the group. Everyone looped up anxiously at the doctor as he walked over towards Rei's grandfather. The doctor then led him away to talk in private as he explained to him what was happening so far. Everyone watched as the doctor produced a couple of papers for him to sign before leading him to see her. Rei's grandfather glanced over his shoulder and nodded for his assistant to stay put as he goes to see how his granddaughter is coping. The girls in the reception room looked haggard and weary; none of them looked like they slept in days as they waited.

Just then a certain twin ponytail blond girl busted through the infirmary doors into the reception lounge with pent up energy. Concern and hysteria was clearly etched across her face as she scanned the room looking for her.

"Where is she? Where is Rei!" she shouted, almost screaming. She was unable to comprehend to what she was told over her communicator.

Everyone in the lounge looked up at the frantic girl. She was almost in a state of hysteria when she was told by Ami Mizuno that something terrible had happened at the Hikawa Shrine and that Rei was involved in the incident. She was then informed that Rei was being transferred to the Juuban Central Hospital for emergency treatment. Ami quickly informed the others about the situation and arranged for them to meet her there as soon as possible.

"Usagi, please calm down, remember where you are," Ami said to stop her from tearing up the place.

Usagi blinked as she calm down to her senses before looking into Ami's eyes and . . .

"ImsorryImsorryfornotbeinghereearlierIgotheldupintrafficandtherewasaccidentonthemainroadand . . ." Usagi said in almost wailing voice and bowed apologetically to everyone including the people who she didn't know.

"Its okay, it's okay, it's not your fault, what matters are that you are here for her," Ami said reassuringly, trying calming her down as she led her to where Minako and Makoto were sitting. Usagi looked ready to protest. She desperately wanted to find out if her best friend was all right or not but saw the looks from her friends and others in the reception lounge that she wasn't the only one and promptly calmed down.

"What happened?" Usagi asked in a low voice. Ami looked at her and sighed.

"Just what I told you over the communicator is all we know right now." She answers softly as she glances over to where Yuuichirou was sitting looking sorry. Usagi nodded.

"She just been through immediate emergency surgery a few hours ago since then, I'm not really sure. The details are unclear, that why we still doesn't know what happened." Ami said in uncertain tone of voice. Not even her mother who worked here would tell her what was going on when she tried to inquire about it. Due to patient confidentially that only members of her family were to be informed right now which was Rei's Grandfather.

A few tense moments of silence passed . . .

"Ami, was she . . . err . . . was she . . . assaulted? I mean was she . . ." Usagi asked quietly in a nervous voice, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Was she raped," Ami finished her sentence. Usagi nodded slightly as she held her breath.

Ami looked her in the eye for a split moment. She then shook her head and smiled a little. This simple action bought Usagi a huge sign of relief.

"That, I do know at least, she wasn't, thank goodness." Ami said before her expression change in a sombre look. "She was in critical state the last time I heard but I did overhear that the doctor in charge say that she a thirty percent chance of . . ." Ami hesitated, unable to pull the words in her mouth.

"Thirty percent chance of . . ." Usagi asked, not really understanding.

Ami paused for moment. "Of pulling through, she might recovery or end up in a coma for a long time. Only time will tell, let us pray that she pulls through. Please, I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.

Usagi nodded as she noticed that Ami was trying to pull back the tears and change the subject to something more important.

"Ami, please tell me who bought her in? Was it Rei's Grandfather?" Usagi asked, hoping to learn more about the situation.

Ami shook her head. "That's the problem, we don't know. Someone called in the emergency services and came in with her. He promptly left mysteriously without leaving his name or contact details as soon as Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou arrived at the hospital."

"But how?" inquired Usagi.

Ami shook her head. "We don't know but what I heard is that he came in looking worse off that her like he came back from a war zone. Somehow he managed to elude being questioned by the police and the doctors before disappeared out of nowhere. They suspect he was involved in all of this and have issued a warrant for his immediate arrest. The Hikawa shrine and surrounding area have been corded off by the police; it looks like someone dropped a bomb in there." Ami replied.

"I know, I seen it on the local news broadcast, who would do such a thing to a shrine," Usagi said, looking across the lounge to see a television set in the corner of the reception.

Usagi paused for moment. "We should know what he should looked like, there got to hundred of cameras who should have taken a pretty good shot of him and as soon as we get some good news we should easily find him with our capabilities," she said, formulating a plan of action in her mind.

Ami shook her head in defeat. Usagi blinked as she stared blankly at her blue haired friend.

"You have got to be kidding?" she said flabbergasted.

"I'm not," Ami admitted and leaned in closer towards Usagi. "I managed to hack my way into the hospital CCTV security system using a new feature on my computer."

"And?" she said.

"I found that there isn't one clear picture of his face to reveal his identity except for one . . . it's not very clear, just second before he disappeared." Ami handed to Usagi a small printout.

Usagi looked at the blurred image of someone leaving but the quality of picture was pretty bad, guessing that the security cameras need more funding. Usagi's eye widened slightly in recognition but wasn't picked up by Ami as she turned to talk to Makoto and Minako who understood what was happening. Ami quickly turned her attention back to Usagi.

"Well, do you recognise anything?" Ami asked.

Usagi looked at Ami and shook her head.

"No," she lied as she saw something very familiar in the picture.

"Oh, well we have nothing to go against, all that we can do is wait," Ami said in a disappointing tone.

"We have to be here for her when she wakes so until then, we wait before taking any action," Usagi said in strong tone of voice.

Ami, Minako and Makoto nodded in agreement, surprised in her change in personality of a born leader than a cry baby but didn't say anything about it.

A few hours later . . .

Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino were all gathered together in the reception lounge in contempt silence as they waited for Rei's Grandfather to return, hoping that he would shed some light on her condition and status. Everyone in the small group had small plastic cups in their hands from the drinks machine to keep them awake, some more than others as earlier, Ami had to take away Usagi's drink due to her hyperactive mood and that was just her first. The tension in the atmosphere was almost unbearable. Many doctors and nurses passed through the reception room but none of them knew or were unwilling to give information about on Rei's condition. Towards the other side of the lounge was Yuuichirou, looking very sorry and depressed, he was basically reflecting the general mood.

Just then, Rei's Grandfather entered into the reception lounge, catching everyone who was concerned to attention as he stepped through the infirmary doors. Everyone focused his attention on the Shinto Priest in charge of the Hikawa Shrine as he stepped across the lounge and sat beside his shrine helper, Yuuichirou. Rei's Grandfather bowed and his hands clasped together which started to worry the four girls about Rei's condition. Usagi decide to find out about Rei as the doctors were unwilling to divulge any information to them when she asked.

Usagi rose from her seat and walked over to Rei's Grandfather. She waited as he lifted his face from his hands and looked up. Usagi smiled gently and crouched down in front of him. She reached out for his hand and held it in her own.

"Is she . . ." Usagi began to say, afraid of what the answer might be as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Rei's Grandfather shook his head, too choked with grief and sadness to answer. A few brief moments passed between them until Usagi Tsukino stood up and opened her arms to him. The old Shinto Priest looked up for moment before accepting her embrace. She enfolded his shuddering body as the old shrine priest wept for his granddaughter. Usagi looked Ami Mizuno in the eye with steel determine look in her eye that she would find out what actually happened at the Hikawa shrine at any cost.

Ami caught the iron resolve in Usagi's stare. She instantly knew what she had to do and politely departed through the infirmary door. Underneath her arm was her mercurial supercomputer and transformation henshin pen in her hand. Makoto spared a brief glance at her friend Minako before getting up and followed Ami through the infirmary doors. It was dangerous for anyone to be working alone now. Minako stayed behind and rose to her feet. She turned and walking towards the pair, uncertain what to say or do.

Usagi Tsukino and Rei's Grandfather stood locked together for several minutes as the old Shinto priest allowed the frustration and sadness to wash through. Usagi held him, understanding his need to let out his feeling. When he had finally finished, she took out a small handkerchief from her pocket and offer it to him. Usagi took a slight step back as the old man took a deep, cleansing breath. She smiled weakly at him and straightened her shoulders and twin pigtails.

"Thank you dear, you are such an angel. You are one of the few friends that my daughter had. You were always there for her when she needed it and although she is a little stubborn at times. I'm sure that she felt the same way," the old priest said wistfully. He was about to turn to leave when he stopped, he felt the need that he should say something more to Usagi.

"The physician and doctors says that her condition is now stable, she currently unconscious and would probably remain that way for several day. She sustained severe injuries and internal bleeding, who ever done this to my sweet granddaughter must be some monster!" Usagi could see his fragile hands tightening into a fist and slightly shaking in rage. "That's all I know right now, please stay here until she wakes up," he said almost pleading tone.

Usagi nodded silently.

Rei's Grandfather sighed heavily and turned around, walking towards his seat where Yuuichirou was sat, his face in his hands, clearly frustrated and angry. Usagi smiled weakly but deep down she silently vowed that she would find those who were responsible and punish them in the name of Justice and . . . revenge.

"Usagi, I . . ." Minako's voice was heard as she turned around to face her blond friend. Minako was startled slightly by the iron cold resolve in her eyes.

"I should have been there for her," she said under her breath, she was determine that she wouldn't cry, not here, not now for the sake of Rei.

"I . . . I . . . don't really know what I should do, I wasn't there when she needed . . ." Usagi bowed her head down, her chin resting against her chest. Her mood darkening as she avoids eye contact.

Minako took a step forward and held her by the shoulder, resisting the urge to slap her across her face.

"There was nothing that you could have done! Don't beat yourself up over this, we will find out what happened and Rei will make a full recovery!" Minako consoled her and started shaking her shoulders slightly to snap her out of it.

Usagi took a moment to regain her composure and took a deep cleansing breath. She looked up at her friend and nodded.

"Yes, you are right, thanks," Usagi said and was immediately receiving a heart warming hug from Minako which she accepted gladly.

"Don't worry, you aren't alone in this. We will punish those who are responsible and show no mercy in dealing out our justice," Minako whispered soothingly in Usagi's ear. Usagi nodded softly. She needed to be strong not just for her or her friends but to Rei. She looked blankly ahead which her blue eyes began to taken on a harden look, a dangerous glint in her right eye.

'If you are in anyway involved in hurting Rei, I WILL kill you myself,' she thought darkly.

**XXX**

**Location: Japan, Okayama Region . . .**

"Can you hear me? Come on, Cypher, answer me!" Ranma Saotome said as he was trying to contact his friend via the teleportation homing device.

Although he didn't fully understand how the actual device worked, he was convinced he could raise him on this device. He decided against giving the device to Washu, just in case she decided to add some 'modifications'. So far, he only managed to pick up random static or nothing at all. Ranma simply sighed at his lack of success. Deciding to take a break, Ranma placed the complicated device beside him as he gazed across the beautiful scenery in front of him. It was a warm hazy afternoon at the Masaki residence, much different to the scenes of destruction and devastations he witnessed in Nerima and Juuban. Blinking away from the images, Ranma clasped his hands together behind his head and leaned lazily against a large oak tree he was sitting under, taking the time to relax a bit. He was currently a stone throw away from the Masaki residence.

It was unofficially his favourite place to either mediate or just simply to gather his thoughts together in peace without interruption. Here, in this spot, the scenery was of a peaceful and serene picturesque environment. It was unlike the constant carnage and chaos when he was in Nerima. His official favourite hangout was in Nerima, underneath the footbridge near the school he attended. As he was going to be spending a lot more time here, he was beginning to rethink about his number one hangout. It was clearly going to take second place.

The utter quietness and natural woodland environment reminded him of the lonely wilderness when he was in China. The natural atmosphere helped him with his concentration and to relax his guard after a hard day training which he rarely does considering his chaotic life. Most importantly to him, it was the exact same sport where he first encountered the divine Goddess, Tsunami Jurai and secretly, he had hoped that he would be given the chance to see her again if he waited long enough as he began to reminisce over the memorable encounter . . .

**Flashback . . .**

Ranko was soaking wet as she quickly tipped the glass of hot water over her head after falling face first into the lake. It only took a split second or so for the transformation to turn her into a he. The pigtailed martial artist looked up at the shimmering being standing or floating in front of him and bowed respectfully whilst ensuring that he managed to show off one of his confident trademark smirks.

"Thanks," he said and began to introduce himself. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

The celestial being returned the friendly smile with her own as she floated a little bit closer towards him with her arms out in a friendly non-threatening gesture.

"I know, you already said that to me earlier," she said and notices that he was waiting for a response from her.

"I am Tsunami Jurai," she said with a soft smile.

**End of Flashback . . .**

Ranma stared up at the sky and grinned, it was the first time he met a Goddess in person who a. didn't want him dead and b. to be married against his will. Here was a being that he actually felt comfortable to be with which after introducing themselves they had a nice chat about anything they could think of. Throughout the conversation, he didn't feel the need to get the hell out of here like he normally did nor prepare himself for battle like he did when he encountered divine beings or immortals.

Ranma then started to reminisce about the second time he met Tsunami when he was somehow transported to that weird celestial plane of existence. It was at this place he encountered the rather friendly Moon Cat, Master Felix Acarya Ramirez or Felix as liked to be known as. He was then introduced to beautiful Queen Serenity and the Emperor of the Imperium. Now that he thought about it, the Emperor told him his true name, just referring himself as the Emperor which was kinda odd, Ranma wondered. He also got to meet a couple of powerful warriors or Primarchs as they are commonly known in their world.

Ranma winched when remember the stern lesson in honour and trust by Lion El Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels, he wouldn't forget that lesion in a hurry and somehow managed to learn more about the swordplay techniques than he could in five years. Something must had happened which he didn't notice during his meeting with Jonson. Ranma shook his head as he remembered the brief moment he shared with Tsunami afterwards. He couldn't describe the feeling exactly, it was more like a feeling of soothing warmth and gentleness or like the refreshing breeze after a hard downpour of rain.

Ranma shook his head again to clear his head. He slowly rose to his feet, walked along the bank of the lake and picked out a smooth flat stone and with one quick flick of the wrist, he threw the stone. Ranma watched as the stone skipped across the water, circles of ripples appeared as it landed. The stone continued on a few times before disappearing underneath the darkness of the lake. Ranma sighed and began to reflect on the events of the past few hours when he was with Ryoga Hibiki and Tenchi Masaki as they walked back from the carrot field to the Masaki Residence.

**Flashback . . .**

"Somehow Cypher managed to trick us into stepping onto the teleportation platform and, the next thing we knew, we ended up in the field with you rushing towards us," Ranma said as he concluded the series of events that led them here.

Tenchi nodded, trusting Ranma's word completely.

"Yeah, it was quite a shock to me. You almost scared the living hell out of me when those blue and white lightning arcs appeared out of nowhere." Tenchi commented.

Ranma chuckled quietly. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to . . ."

Tenchi waved a dismissive hand as they continued walking.

"Forget about it, no one was hurt. I'm just glad to see you back in one piece, Ranma." Tenchi then looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ryoga, how are you holding up back there?" Tenchi asked him as he had been awfully quiet behind them.

Huh?" Ryoga replied, snapping himself out of his quite demeanour. "What did you say?" he said, not hearing him the first time.

"I said how are you holding up back there?" Tenchi repeated his question.

"Are you still with us?" Tenchi joked in light humour.

"Bite me, Tenchi!" Ryoga replied harshly followed with a piecing glare.

"Tenchi was slightly taken back by Ryoga's response and wondered what he had done to offend him. He was about to apologise until he felt someone tapping on his right shoulder. Tenchi turned his attention with an inquisitive look to his friend.

"Don't worry about him, you done nothing wrong," Ranma said in an assuring tone of voice.

"But . . ." Tenchi started to say but was halted as Ranma shook his head.

"He has been in that brooding mood ever since Cypher whipped his butt. He doesn't really man it so don't take it personally." Ranma explained and tapping his chin to ponder for a moment. "I think he been itching for a rematch. I don't think he will stop until he had become victorious."

Ranma then started to chuckle lightly.

"And what is so funny?" Tenchi asked, slightly puzzled and curious at the same time.

"It nothing really, just a familiar feeling of déjà vu back when me and Ryoga were at that all boys' school," Ranma explained and took the opportunity to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Ryoga, for the sanity and the peace of mind of everyone, just let it go," Ranma said in an amusing tone of voice.

"Shut up, Ranma, it has nothing to do with you this time!" Ryoga snapped.

Ranma shook his head and sighed when he notice Ryoga sulking even deeper.

"There is no helping that guy," Ranma muttered under his breath.

Tenchi nodded completely in agreement. It was at that point he realise that they were all standing in front of the main entrance of the Masaki Residence.

"We're here," Tenchi announced. "I think that everyone here will be please to see the both of you," Tenchi smiled as pushed back the front gate and took a step back.

Ranma nodded. He couldn't help but smile broadly as this was the first time that he genuinely felt welcomed into someone's home. Back in Nerima, he couldn't help shake off that feeling that he was intruding and that he shouldn't be here. There something in the general ambience of the Tendo household that just wasn't right. There was so much sadness . . . but also much anger and rage and it was not definitely coming from Akane Tendo like most people had assumed. Ranma snapped himself out of his current stupor when he saw someone coming out the Masaki household. His smile grew as he was both happy and relieved to see her well since the terrible events in Nerima. Ranma knew instantly who it was that came out of the hose. She was wearing a very simple but beautiful long blue sleeve kimono.

Tenchi brush past Ranma towards to greet her. Ranma smile turned into a smirk when he noticed something in the brief jovial exchange. Obviously something had happened while he was away between those two and they seemed even closer than before. Ranma quickly looked over his shoulder and notice that Ryoga was nowhere in sight. Ranma shook his head at his disappearance, he probably hadn't gone too far, might even turned up later when he least expected it. Ranma then quickened his pace toward the couple.

"Ah, Lord Tenchi, you finally back from your daily chores, early than expected. I have already taken the liberty of drawing you a hot bath and . . ." It was at that point she noticed the person standing next to Tenchi. She tried to hide her surprise beneath her demure but Ranma saw it clearly.

"Lord Ranma Saotome, you finally arrived, it's good to see you again. It's has been so long since we have seen you. Everyone here will be pleased," she said smiling and bowed respectfully with her palms of her hands together.

"Princess Ayeka . . ." Ranma bowed in an ancient and traditional Jurai gesture of welcoming along with a few selected words.

Awhile back, Ranma had remembered something from his conversation with Tsunami about an ancient customary when meeting members of the Juraian Royal Family and she had asked of him to perform this simple act to Ayeka the next time he saw her. Ayeka's reaction was simply priceless.

Tenchi had a amuse look on his face when he witness Ranma's performance in front of Ayeka. He just wished he bought his camera phone with him. Ryoko would probably pay a good price just to see it. "Ah, well . . ." Ayeka was left speechless as she racked her brain for a suitable reply.

Tenchi leaned and whispered into Ranma's ear. He just wanted to learn what on earth made him do such a thing. Ranma's response was simply a shrug followed with his trademark smirk. Tenchi rolled his eyes up, doubting that he would get an answer from him and lightly tapped on Ayeka's shoulder before entering the Masaki household, leaving her and Ranma outside on the porch.

"Err . . . ahem," Ayeka coughed in her closed hand. She looked Ranma straight in the eye and responded with a suitable answer.

Ranma smiled and bowed respectfully. "Princess Ayeka, would you mind if you would just call me Ranma. I would appreciate very much as we not strangers."

Ayeka frowned slightly at Ranma's request. She reluctantly accepted his request as her expression change into a friendly smile and a nodded of acknowledgement.

"Very well, Ranma . . . on one condition," she said.

"Err . . . sure, go ahead," Ranma said. He was hoping it wasn't some weird or impossible request.

"Your request will be accepted as long as . . ." Ayeka paused.

Ranma resisted the urge to wince as he saw her take a sharp intake.

"As long as you do the same request for me," Ayeka said. "Yes, you are right we are not strangers and although we have known each other for a short period of time. I have learnt to trust and respect you. Tenchi places his trust in you and I will do the same, Ranma," Ayeka stated formally.

Ranma blinked. "Is that it?"

He had been expecting something more . . .

Ayeka smiled and nodded. "That's it."

Ranma smiled and nodded. "That's be just fine, Ayeka."

Ayeka took a small sidestep and gestured for Ranma to follow her into the household, welcoming him in. Ranma complied and entered into the household, taking off his slippers and continued through to the main lounge area.

"So where is Sasami?" Ranma casually as he hadn't notice her presence anywhere.

"Oh, my sister . . . she out shopping with Ry-Ohki," Ayeka answered. "I'm sure she would be here to welcome you if she knew that you would be arriving today."

Ranma knew instantly that she was making excuses for her not being here. Her slight hesitation in her voice and in her body language told him what he needed to know. He also felt that he was being watch since he stepped into the Masaki compound and looked up at the top of the stairway. He could have sworn there was someone there watching him.

"Is something, Lord Ra . . . err . . . Ranma?" Ayeka asked as she corrected herself. She noticed that Ranma was awfully quiet.

"Huh . . . oh, it's nothing," Ranma answered calmly. Ayeka wasn't fully convinced by his answer. She could sense there was something bothering him and could fairly guess what it could be or more specifically who it could be. She decided that it would best for not to pursue it further and opted for another topic to talk about.

"I see, anyway you rooms are prepared," Ayeka said, feinting ignorance.

"Err . . . my room?" Ranma turned around with a surprised look.

"Yes, for you, Cypher and err . . . Ryoga. Individual rooms have already been prepared." Ayeka replied and tilted her head slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm . . . the last time I was here, there was barely enough room for me and Cypher we had to share," Ranma said as a matter of fact. Ayeka smiled, amused at Ranma's behaviour. "Oh, don't be so concern. Miss Washu has already installed a couple of extra sub dimensional rooms without having to expand the current layout of the household exterior."

"I do hope you will be staying with us. You are most welcome here. I think that Lord Tenchi and my sister will appreciate it greatly if you do."

The last sentence clinched the deal for Ranma.

"Sure, why not," Ranma replied with a nod. A smirk appeared when he saw Ayeka's expression changed. She was smiling and seemed relieved like a heavyweight off her shoulders was lifted. "I promise I won't be a burden to you."

"Thank you," she said gracefully

"Err . . . for what?" Ranma said in confused tone. In his mind there wasn't anything she would be thankful for.

Ayeka didn't answer as she turned and walked away, leaving Ranma more confused than before.

'Hmm . . . what did I just agree to?' Ranma thought mentally.

**End of Flashback . . .**

Ranma blinked away the reminisce memory and stared up at the cloudless midnight sky. He happened to notice the bright stars glittering as they appeared, lighting up the midnight sky backdrop. He could see in the corner of his eye large dark clouds forming and flecking the sky in the east which gave the slight possibility of heavy rain. Ranma silently hoped it wouldn't happen as it was the last thing he needed now was to transform into his cursed form. Ranma grinned when he suddenly realised that it must have been the longest period of time, probably setting an all time personal best without being drenched or accidentally splash with cold water. Then again, it might be because his luck was holding up until now and the next splash was just round the next corner. Shaking the thought away Ranma focused his attention onto something else.

Looking up at the sky, he notice something moving across the sky which was moving significantly faster than he expected and wondered if it was maybe just a star or the Blood Angels Battle Barge, either way, it made Ranma start to consider some of the issues that he hadn't really put serious thought into. In particular, he started to rethink his decision over Lord Sanguinius' proposal to leave all the troubles that had plagued his whole life by leaving Earth and joining him in order to fulfil his 'destiny'. Well, that what he could understand from Sanguinius anyway. Although he had initially refused his offer, he was beginning to think about it. In all honesty, Ranma didn't ever expected or consider leaving Nerima, let alone the planet but the series of events has caused him to do some serious thinking about his life and what he really wanted to do with it.

He tried to justify his initial decision back then on a rational basis, weighting the pros and cons. He realised that perhaps his decision acted on impulse rather than putting serious thought into it. He guessed than his mouth was working way ahead of his mind when he said that to Sanguinius.

There was nothing left for him in Nerima even the Tendo-Saotome engagement was not enough for him stay, once that official word was out about the natural of the arrangement. Ranma had hoped he could still be friends with Akane Tendo but somehow that was going to be more trouble than it was worth with her constant mistrust in him. She actually believed that he would cheat on her or run off with some girl never realising how much Ranma held his honour over anything else. Her constant accusations were beginning to grate on his nerves and his sanity. Although he wasn't perfect in a personality sense, Ranma tried his damn best to make it work but there was something about her or perhaps himself that kept them apart. The importance of mutual understanding was a vital key factor in any relationship if it was going to be happy and lasting one, and they certainly didn't have any of that. The constant bickering, insulting and Akane dishing out punishment certainly didn't help the relationship between them.

Ranma wondered . . . no . . . knew that if he wasn't a so called Primarch, he would probably be dead a week later. The indication of a coffee table smacked on his head was clear sign of the things to come during the first initial meeting with Soun Tendo and his three daughters. Perhaps things might have gone differently if he was engaged to . . . suddenly a rustling of leaves drew Ranma's attention from his thoughts and looked over his shoulders. Waiting for a few moments, Ranma realised that it was perhaps nothing but the wind as he couldn't sense an aura signature anywhere. Ranma berated himself slightly for being paranoid as his thoughts turned towards his childhood friend.

His childhood friend Ukyo Kounji was still missing which was beginning to worry him as he was missing her quite a lot. He admitted he hadn't treated her with the same respect and attention to her she deserved. She was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to or in some days pour out his frustration and problems onto without being judged or accused. The marriage agreement with Ukyo's father and Genma Saotome which he honestly didn't know about until it was literally dropped on him when she turned up one day at his school. Although with hindsight he should have picked up on the clear signs that Ukyo was actually a girl from the moment he met her. Things likes she wouldn't go bathing or change together with him after a rough and tumble fight should have rung bells in his mind. Believe it or not, Ranma actually thought she was a boy . . . that opinion changed when he accidentally saw her in the local bath house . . . damn that Happosai!

'Damn you Genma . . . what didn't you tell me about it earlier,' Ranma thought bitterly as he dredge up painful memories when Ukyo finally caught up with him in Nerima.

Ranma managed to control his temper as a small smile reappeared when he remember the way he managed to diffuse the situation her, turning a potential enemy to a close personal friend but nothing more. It seemed that Ukyo was pinning her hopes on something more. Ranma was actually glad he managed to somehow avoid saying something to her that would have bought on more trouble than it was worth, like blurting out that she was cute or something daft, instead what he said to her was . . . Ranma immediately broke his trail of thoughts when he suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping and this time he definitely sensed something. Without breaking sweat, Ranma leapt to his feet to a loose defensive stance as he spun around to face whoever it was.

"Whoever is out there, show yourself!" Ranma warned. It wasn't everyday that someone would be able to close to him without being detected.

There was a silent pause.

"A bit touchy, aren't you these days, Ranma," a familiar voice was head. Amusement clearly in the tone of the voice as the person stepped out of the forest undergrowth.

Ranma took a good look at the person before loosing his stance. He started to scratch the back of his head in a mixture of embarrassment and relief.

"Well, can you blame me with all we been through, eh, Ryoga?" Ranma said.

Ryoga simply shrugged his shoulders rather than comment.

"So what brings you here? You aren't lost are you?" Ranma inquired.

Ryoga shook his head. "Nope, it's getting dark and everyone is worried about you."

"Including you?" Ranma teased.

"Shut up," Ryoga growled and spun around and stomped off in the general direction of the Masaki residence.

Ranma blinked, wondering for second or so what just happened before dismissing the thought as started to follow him. As soon as he caught up with Ryoga, he began to walk at a gentle pace beside him. There was a moment of silence between them, neither one of them in a chatting mood.

"You're getting better at hiding your presence, Ryoga," Ranma commented.

Ryoga didn't answer or gave the indication he was interested.

"Learnt a new technique or found a new training manual on your travels?" Ranma inquired but still didn't get a reply.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Oh come on, Ryoga. You weren't that good in hiding your aura. I could sense you coming a mile off," Ranma said, trying to act cool and composed. "Fight me, and if you beat me. I tell you what I know," Ryoga stopped and grinned evilly at him.

Ranma grinned but deep down sighed inwards. He looked him straight in the eye and saw the telling glint in his eye he was serious about the challenge.

"When and where?" Ranma asked, sensing a bit of déjà vu for the second time.

'Why do I have the strangest feeling I am falling into some sort of ploy?' wondered Ranma silently.

"It has better be somewhere nearby and easy to reach without you getting lost," Ranma added as he remember a distant memory when they were young and at that all boys school.

It took almost of Ryoga's willpower and restraint to keep up his smirk without frowning or punching his lights out at that sly comment.

"Early morning at the open clearing near the Masaki Shrine ground, the old man has given me permission to do some training for some apparent reason. Anyway are you up for it or not?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, of course I'm in."

'Also I need to know how good Ryoga is if what he said is true,' Ranma thought when he recalled the last words said to him when he was spirited away from the eternal planes.

"Good," Ryoga grinned, revealing his significantly long canine teeth.

'This time I will beat you,' Ryoga thought.

As they were about to enter the Masaki compound, Ranma could smell something good being cooked up. Perhaps Sasami's cooking would lighten up his spirits and most importantly he hope he would be able to talk to her. Ever since his return at the Masaki residence, Sasami had been avoiding him at every opportunity, and when he managed to get her attention to speak to her. She would make some excuse like she was busy before rushing off before he had the chance to say a word. Ranma rubbed his forehead in wonder if it was something he had said to her to put her off or something.

It was at that point that Ranma realise he was standing in front of the entrance of the Masaki residence. Ryoga had already entered. Ranma promptly took off his shoes and placed them on the appropriate rack and entered, little realising he was being watched by a small furry Cabbit. Her large amber eyes watched him for quite some time now from behind a large tree.

"Miya?" the Cabbit said and looked promptly look up to a blue haired girl.

"Yes, Ry-Ohki, I know," she replied softly.

Her pinkish eyes express a mixture of longing and confusion. She had thought that her feeling for him would simply pass and she would be able get over it where thing would resume back to normal. She admitted she had habit of latching on people who had been kind to her like Tenchi and Ryoko. Yet this feeling was different and now that Ranma had returned, her feeling for him grew stronger since then. Sasami started to fidget nervously with her carrot pattern apron, form what she heard about him, he had many beautiful girls chasing him all over the place. How could see compare to them. She was nervous and afraid of what he might say if she asked him that 'question' would he accept her for who she was and what she will become as she grew older or would he be too freaked out by the fact and leave her forever. The last thing she really didn't want to happen is for him to consider her as a little sister.

Sasami was beginning to grow out of her cute and childish phase and had even consider getting rid of her long twin ponytail hairstyle, opting for a simple ponytail. She was mature, sensible and affectionate and a damn good cook. There was one problem that she could think which might prove problematic if she was to fully pursue him. It wasn't her eventual assimilation with Tsunami; it was her physical age appearance which gave Sasami an outlook of a fourteen ear old girl. Although her real mental age was close to seven hundred and twenty years, her appearance would make 'him' very uncomfortable due to society trends and perhaps would make him unable to accept her for that very reason.

"Miya Meow?" the Cabbit said in a slightly longer tone.

"It's too early, I just can't speak to him right now," she answered in a hesitant voice.

"Miya," Ry-Ohki said.

Sasami didn't reply or acknowledge that she heard as she headed back into the household via the rear entrance.

"Miya," Ry-Ohki said in a confused tone. Ry-Ohki stared at her friend. She knew that Sasami was too nervous and afraid to meet Ranma for a good old fashion heart to heart talk. A devious cunning plan started to form in Ry-Ohki mind which she would hopefully implement tomorrow with Sasami knowing but right now . . . the smell of steamed carrot stew and carrot cake from the kitchen was overwhelming, drawing her like a moth to a candle flame.

Meanwhile Washu immediately stopped typing her invisible supercomputer keyboard and looked up. She smiled as her strong telepathic bond with Ry-Okhi, similar to the bond she shared with her daughter told her of Ry-Ohki plan. She understood everything and vice versa to a certain degree.

Washu laughed and grinned in the same fashion as a mad doctor would do when his experiment had succeeded.

"Simple and wicked to execute, good plan," she whisper to no one before resuming back to her work.

**XXX**

**Location: High Orbit around Earth . . . **

**Blood Angels Battle Barge 'Angel of Death'**

The Angel of Death was the finest battleship to have ever been constructed in the orbital shipyards of Baal. It was a heavily modified version of the fearsome Battle Barge of Adeptus Astartes and served as the flagship of the Blood Angels and Sanguinius command vessel. Modifications to its initial design such as enlarged drop pods bay, heavily reinforced armour plating in crucial sections plus additional servitors manned turrets and void shield generators.

The wide flight deck was a hive activity. The murmuring of Adeptus Mechanicus trained Techmarines and specialist resonated off the high gantries amongst the chatter of rivet guns and clanks of the chains of the ordinance loaders. Welding torches sparked bright blue white in the repair bay. Red power armour Space Marines patrolled up and down the deck, keeping a watchful eye on practically everything whilst human Tech Adepts and mindless servitors crawled between massive Thunderhawk Gunships, attending and repairing battle damage sustained whilst loading new ordnance. Everyone had a specific job to do at a high level of performance and efficiency, operating like a will oiled machine.

The giant Lord Admiral Tabris watched everything down on the flight deck below with a sense of satisfaction. It was rare nowadays for him to venture here were the heart of all planetary assaults would take place as he presence was required on the command bridge. He cast his gaze around him, looking at the bulky shapes of the Thunderhawk Assault Crafts and Gunships in the launching alcoves on the far side of the flight hanger or the large triangular shaped drop pods used for orbital insertion in tempered hot zones or simply known as Deep Strike. Tabris attention perked when he heard the wailing warning sounds and flashing yellow beacons of amber and red light indicating of a launch. Tabris suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar roaring blast of thrusters ringing in his ear and turned towards the source of the sound. He just managed to catch a sharp glimpse of a Thunderhawk Gunship in one of the launch bays. With another roar from its thrusters, the assault craft was gone.

Tabris knew who it was onboard the craft as it was one of the two Thunderhawk Gunships scheduled to leave today which was personally clear through him. Brother Captain Garus of the Honour Guard on a diplomatic mission to China was the reason sated in his logbooks but he had a feeling that there was more to it than meets the eye. With a short sigh, Tabris turned around and headed towards the operation deck located on the far side of port side hanger deck. He looked slightly to his left to see the scheduled Thunderhawk being prepared with sacred oils applied to its armoured hull by dedicated and devoted Tech Priests.

"Hmm . . ." Tabris rubbed his chin as he wasn't sure about this. Sanguinius going out alone on the planet surface to meet him wasn't a sensible idea and without escort in a tactical sense.

'What was he to gain from this? He has already refused his offer so what else could he offer?" Tabris thought seriously, something about the whole situation gave him a feeling of unease.

Lord Sanguinius wasn't one of those people would on impulse or without rational thought. The great winged Angel Primarch was one of those people that made the Imperium great. He was decisive, confident, dedicated and had absolute faith in the all mighty God Emperor of Man. He was a living legend in his own right. His devotion and faith to the Emperor was unquestionable. He was one of the eight Primarchs that resisted the temptation and corruption of Chaos. Sanguinius had fought against their traitorous brothers alongside the Emperor knowing the dire situation until the very end. Tabris thoughts were on Sanguinius as he tried to piece together everything as best as he could. He wanted to be sure that he understood Sanguinius motives so that he could do his best to achieve his Lord's ambition and wishes.

Tabris realised he was standing outside the elevator that led up into the operation deck now and stepped into the small chamber. Inside, a hardwired servitor was stationed inside the tiny booth.

"Bridge Tier, Level three, Forward Observation Deck," Tabris said with commanding authority in his tone of voice.

The soulless servitor obeyed without question or delay and slammed the grating shut of the elevator. Tabris could feel the momentum shift inside the booth as the elevator swiftly ascending smoothly.

'Ranma Saotome,' Tabris thoughts shifted towards the young man that accompanies Lord Sanguinius. Ranma did not have the powerful commanding presence or the inspiring battle aura that made Sanguinius, a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Tabris wasn't sure if Ranma was either simply hiding his powers from view or that he didn't have any powers to speak of. It would have made this arduous journey through dimension, a complete waste of time and resource which could have been best served destroy the vile enemies of Mankind. His thoughts were about to turned toward the other person that came aboard his ship when there was a sudden interruption when the lifter reached its designated deck.

"Designated Level Reached, Admiral Tabris," the servitor said in a slow monotonous voice from its digital voice box.

The servitor pulled back the door as the Admiral stepped out. Tabris looked ahead and marched towards the double doors leading to the operation deck and nodded to the two armed Space Marine sentries standing guard.

"Security Check," a Space Marine announced.

Tabris knew the procedures for this and stood still as a small panel above the doorway slid open and a brass plated servo skull appeared and hovered towards Tabris. Attracted to the side of its skull was a powerful needle gun.

Tabris stood absolutely still as the servo skull approached within a few inches from his head. A cylindrical device slung beneath its perpetual grinning jaw as a red light swept across and over Tabris' head, bathing him in eerie red light. A moment passed as the servo skull beam of red light suddenly switched to a green light. The hovering skull retreated back from where it appeared from, the panel sliding back behind it. Seeing that Tabris has passed the security ordeal, one of the Space Marine turned and activated the communicator panel on the wall behind him, announcing Lord Admiral was here. There was an affirmative and several second later, the armoured plating seals were retracted followed by the double doors swung back with a hiss of hidden pistons. The two Space Marine guards parted and saluted by placing their clenched fist across their chest as Tabris stepped through.

A blue glow filled the operations bridge of the Adeptus Astartes battle barge. Tech adepts were operating silently in the shadows, taking on the menial work that was required. Hooded servitors sat immobile before their consoles, insulated bundles of cables snaking from their backs of their robes to sockets in the grilled floors. Tabris felt the air was cooler due to silent efficient recycling units keeping the atmosphere at the correct temperature.

In the middle of operations deck stood Lord Sanguinius of the Blood Angels.

Tabris coughed in his hand before approaching the Primarch with one arm behind his back. He looked to his left and studied a large hololithic image of a large detailed region of the designated war zone. The hololithic map was constantly changed as grainy static washing through the image every second. Reconnaissance and tactical information was being received from numerous sources which were then fed into the main display. Coloured triangle markers appeared across the rippling green representation of the landscape. Tabris mentally took notes on the information being shown for future reference.

Just then a Space Marine Officer approached Tabris and silently passed to him a data slate. Tabris looked at it for a few moments before looking up at the main view screen that Sanguinius was observing which dominated the centre of the deck, six metres high, twice as long. Tabris raised an eyebrow in curiosity, according to the Mechanicus Adepts reports from the surveyors and logistic servitors, the coordinates keyed in by Cypher was traced as planned and there nothing with that.

What really perked his interest was a large area directly northwest of the teleporting position. The terrain was consisted of woodland forests and agricultural fields but according to the data slate, there seemed to be a large estate protected by what seemed to be a hidden disruption or magnetic field ruling out any sort of teleportation methods. This conflicted with other reports by technology development level report on the overall planet stating that they shouldn't have any such technology as advance or as sophisticated.

'Interesting indeed, perhaps a relic of dark technology or reversed engineered alien artefact?' Tabris thought and looked down at the data slate.

According to orbital mapping near the end of the slate, there were no signs of any missile or batteries around to threaten a low level Thunderhawk Gunship approach, Tabris thought. An air of caution was required he mentally added.

"Gather as much as you can and report back to me within the next hour," Tabris ordered and handed it back to the Space Marine officer.

"Admiral Tabris," Sanguinius called out, attracting Tabris attention immediately.

"My Lord," he said, standing directly behind him.

"How are things going?" Sanguinius inquired.

"Everything is as it should be, smoothly and exactly as I planned, my Lord. Your transportation will be complete as soon as the rite of awakening of the machine spirit has been completed." Tabris replied and it was at that moment that he happened to notice someone else that he need to directly aware of.

"He speaks the truth, there is no deceit or hesitation," the voice said as he stepped out from behind one of the main monitoring stations.

Sanguinius almost grinned and nodded directly towards the heavily robed Space Marine. Tabris knew who he was and was he was fully capable of just by the mere glimpse of his armour and significant runes marking on his power armour. He was one of the most powerful Librarians under Sanguinius' command.

"I already know, Brother Calistarius with or without your counsel." Sanguinius said and gave a nod towards Tabris.

Tabris stood in silence behind the winged Primarch, knowing that it was best to wait rather than ask. The Admiral ignored everything around him for a moment until a Space Marine lieutenant came up towards him and handed him a data stale. Tabris quickly scanned the stale and nodded to the lieutenant that he would handle it from here. The lieutenant saluted and went back to his work station.

Meanwhile Chief Librarian Calistarius was standing motionless like a stone stature near the monitoring station. Tabris couldn't tell if his piecing gaze focused directly at him or that his mind was concentrating on something else. It didn't bother Tabris as he wasn't easily cowed and waited. Just then Sanguinius moved aside from the map and view screen, turning his attention to men standing before him. Tabris spared a second glance out from the corner of his eye at the Librarian before snapping his attention directly when he heard Sanguinius start to speak.

"You have your doubts, don't you Brother Tabris," Sanguinius said, fixing his gaze at the veteran Space Marine.

Tabris nodded, "Sire, there are some key issues that require some clarification about our mission objectives and . . ."

"In due time, Brother Tabris," Sanguinius said abruptly. "Do you have the post mission reports?"

Tabris took a split second to regain his composure before looking up at the winged Primarch. He nodded slightly and step forward; handling him the data slate that the lieutenant has given him.

Sanguinius scanned the slate with a critical eye. "Is everything in here?" he inquired.

"Not, everything, sire," Tabris admitted and spare a glance towards Calistarius before continuing. He was slight feeling that he was under some sort of interrogation with the Chief Librarian present especially with the numerous rumours and myths about their powers and what they are capable of.

"We have the numbers, but apart from that, nothing concrete to base anything on. They don't tell me why the taint of chaos has decided to settle on this world or why they are here. Our numbers are strong and we have the resources to operate in the short run depending on our level of conventional engagement with our oldest enemies. Only the Emperor's knows where we are, and without fresh replacement of initiates to replace our numbers, we will have critical problems in the long term."

Tabris decided to voice out his concerns, he was unhappy that he was felt like he was being left out of the shadows. "We should be routing out the sources of Chaos down on the planet's surface, the taint of Chaos has to expunge before it spreads further."

Tabris coughed in his hand and continued on "This world is fortunate that we are not as eager as the Inquisition in routing out the traitors and those who have assorted with them. We are after all, Emperor's Finest yet we do nothing along with many other issues."

"And, you are not happy about this, Brother Tabris?" Sanguinius asked rather inquiring.

"No, sire, I'm not," Tabris replied solemnly, looking back at Calistarius, his face impassive.

Sanguinius smiled. "Well then, everything is going as smoothly, exactly as I planned, I would say," Sanguinius said and after a moment's thought, he looked at his Chief Librarian. 'Better than I have expected . . '  
Tabris raised an eyebrow. "Exactly as planned?" he repeated.

"Admiral Tabris, I find that your lack of faith in our Lord . . . unpleasant hearing," a voice interrupted him.

Tabris turned and immediately fixes his attention at the interrupter.

"Chief Librarian Calistarius, you of all should know where my loyalty and faith lies." Tabris paused as he shot him with a hard look. "My loyalty is with our Lord; my faith is with the Emperor of whom I serve, nothing more and nothing less. Is there anything else you want to say?"

Tabris knew full well that Calistarius would not speak unless he had something critical to add. He was a warrior full of wisdom and experience although he rarely speaks out during these conference meeting. When he does, everyone's attention in the room was required.

"Your theories are merely speculations."

Tabris raised an eyebrow. "How so Brother Calistarius?" he asked cautiously.

Calistarius closed his eyes for a moment before addressing the Admiral's question.

"During the first confirm contact with our traitorous brothers on the field of battle, I sensed there was much more to this than first expected. I sensed there was a much darker motive behind their seemingly random attack on this world." Calistarius paused.

"Go on, Chief Librarian," Tabris said. Sanguinius remain silent as it was rare for the Chief Librarian to explain in detail of what he knew.

"Lord Sanguinius, Admiral Tabris, we must face the darkest truth," said Calistarius. "I have studied the data sent to me concerning this theatre of operation. The confirmation that the pawns have the full backing of the Ruinous Powers is clear evidence that the forces of Chaos are at full work here. Why? The answer is simple, to spread a taint."

"A taint?" murmured Admiral Tabris, slowly understanding.

Sanguinius nodded to Calistarius to carry on.

"Before I continue, there is something you must understand that I will explain." Calistarius stated.

Tabris and Sanguinius nodded in acknowledgement.

"Like ours, this space, it is always prone to warp storms even in this dimension but unlike our dimension, they do not have abnormal tear between the immaterial and the material universe that spans twenty thousand light years across which we know as simply the Eye of Terror. As you all know, the Eye of Terror is a naturally occurring warp storm where frequent storms engulf worlds for days, months, years or perhaps even years. At the heart of the Eye of Terror lies the area of warp and real space, a vast, open wound upon the fabric of reality constantly weeping filth and corruption. The powers within the Empyrean have direct influences within the Eye, making it a region where the laws of physics hold no sway and worlds are shaped entirely on the whim of Ruinous powers." Calistarius explained.

"Hmm . . . interesting but apart from one thing, our sensors have not reported anything remotely like the dread Eye of Terror." Tabris interrupted him.

Calistarius raised his hand. "Let me finish before giving judgement."

Tabris bowed slightly for the sudden interruption.

"As you know, the invasion on Nerima was short lived as few but the strongest servants of Chaos can exist for long at any distance from the twisted energies of the Warp and as you said, there isn't anything remotely like the Eye of Terror in this dimension to sustain the immerse Ruinous daemonic legions of the Chaos Gods . . . except?"

"Death . . . the death of thousands of innocent victims can maintain the forces of Chaos and as records show, the price of maintaining the Daemonic Legions are always unimaginably high. In my experience usually the entire populations of several worlds are sacrificed to the ever hungry daemons of the Warp."

"Chief Librarian Calistarius, there is only one world that is populated and able to sustain life, surely one world is not enough to feed the needs of the Daemonic Legion, am I correct?"

Calistarius nodded in agreement. "You are correct, Admiral, if this was simply a world inhabited by the servants of Mankind or just a human colony, the entire sacrifice of the entire population of this world simply would not satisfy the needs of the daemonic legion."

Admiral Tabris was about to nod to Calistarius statement until something clicked in his mind.

"This isn't a simply world, is it, Brother Calistarius," Sanguinius said more in a statement than a comment.

Calistarius turned his gaze at the Blood Angels Primarch. Tabris raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," said Calistarius in an audible whisper before raising his tone. "My finding has revealed some startling and worrying issues which I am concerned about."

"This is the first time in my experience to find an entire world's population heavily saturated with potential psi talents and psykers. Ranging from simple telekinetic tricks to powerful individuals able to wield God like powers. Many are unaware that they possess such powers but there are those who have realised their powers gifted to them to do either great good or evil. Unfortunately the human societies that exist on this world are not able to recognise the tremendous contributions that they could offer, most are shunned or treated as outcast." Calistarius paused to see if he hadn't lost them.

"Yet to these lurking daemons of the warp, these are the most valued source which they feed and draw their dark energies from like a secondary source. It takes tremendous amounts of energy and power to call a daemon into the normal universe, and even then they are only able to stay for a brief period but with a psyker to feed upon, that brief period is extended to days perhaps months through possession."

"Possession of a human or worse, a psyker enables a daemon to appear without the necessary hungry or dependences but also grants them an increase in their power to wield." Sanguinius added.

"Hmm . . . I am beginning to understand now," Tabris commented. "Do have any evidence of this?"

Calistarius nodded. "I do, I will present my evidence and finding as soon as my research have been completed and logged into the database."

"The price is high, if the forces of Chaos were to control this world, there can be no doubt that the poison of the Warp set upon every single man, woman and child on a frenzied path of butchery and sacrifice on this world and everything on it. The combined death of so many potential psyker sacrificed to the powers of the Ruinous Powers will vastly increased by ten folds enabling them to launch their Daemonic Armies without fear or limitations . . ." Calistarius stated.

As Calistarius began to conclude his theory, Sanguinius was surprised his Chief Librarian was able to understand so much logically, his assumptions and theories were very good, better than he had expected but his conclusion was flawed. The Ruinous Powers would not simply sacrifice every living person on the planet just to supply their hungry daemonic legions . . . no, that was too straight forward and simple even by human logic. Sanguinius knew how to think out of the box, he knew it involved Ranma Saotome, how he was involved or what part did he play? He didn't know but in his experience combined with the visions he has seen over past weeks told him that the Ruinous Powers needed to . . .

"Lord Sanguinius, do you agree?" Calistarius' voice broke Sanguinius mental thought.

"Yes, your logic is sound, we must assume the worst," Sanguinius replied without hesitation.

Sanguinius quickly glance at his two senior brothers. Calistarius face was unreadable; his stern expression gave no clue on what he was thinking at that moment. Admiral Tabris seemed convinced and accepted Calistarius reasoning and explanation.

"The taint of Chaos is a dangerous weapon in a population unaware of the dangers. We must be vigilant in rooting out the chaos but we also have to be careful in our approach." Calistarius suggested.

Sanguinius nodded. "Remember this is Brother Ranma's homeworld."

"I understand," Calistarius replied.

Silently a Space Marine officer came up beside the admiral and handed him a data slate. A few words were exchanged between them before he looked solemnly at the winged Primarch. The officer was dismissed and sent back to his station.

"Lord Sanguinius," Tabris turned to address the Primarch. "The ritual has been completed by our Tech Priest. The exact coordinates have been keyed in, I have assigned one of best pilots, we have done all that we can, are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" he asked in concern voice.

"Thank You, Admiral Tabris. Your concern is heartening but unnecessary. It is something I must do personally," Sanguinius answered.

"The meeting is over, Admiral Tabris; I will be leaving you in charge during my absence. Chief Librarian Calistarius, I leave it up to you on what you should do next."

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius, Emperor praised," Calistarius and Tabris bowed deeply as Sanguinius turned to leave.

As Sanguinius was about to brush past the Calistarius. The Chief Librarian whispered something that only the Blood Angels Primarch could pick up.

"Remember your duties and responsibilities . . . do not waste what the Emperor has given you," he said quietly as he fixed his stern gaze directly ahead.

Sanguinius continue on without any indication that he had acknowledged his words of advice as the winged Primarch was stride towards the armoured shutters. Space Marine Honour Guards were present to escort him to the hanger bay.

Calistarius waited until he heard the distinctive sound of the armoured shutters closing. He then turned towards the general direction of the main tactical station where in the middle of it stood Admiral Tabris with his hands clasped behind his back. Calistarius paused as to wonder if Tabris knew more than he was letting on but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came as there no need for doubt or suspicion. Calistarius knew brother Tabris well, and like the rest of the battle brothers who have fought for the Emperor and Sanguinius for centuries. One should always remember that they were simply the instruments of the Emperor's will.

The Emperor's Finest, the Space Marines, nothing more, and nothing less. Calistarius repeatedly recited in his mind, he had to be stronger in faith and devotion more than any Space Marine if they were to escape . . .

Calistarius immediately dismissed the thought less it taints his soul.

**XXX**

**Location: Japan, Okayama Region**

**Early Dawn . . . Just outside the Masaki Shrine ground**

Ryoga Hibiki rose up almost onto his toes, his moving slightly from side to side as he tense up. He took in a few sharp intakes of cool morning air. Closing his eyes momentarily and relaxed before tensing up again, ready to strike at any moment. He moved with precision as he remember the amount of training he had been previous been through, the amount of punishment his body took, months of training in the wilderness has honed in his acute senses, wrestling with massive beasts and living without the benefit of modern luxury or comforts that people took for granted. Hunting or gathering what he could just to survive. He didn't dare tell anyone not even Ranma of what he actually did when he was gone. They assume that he just got lose like his family curse of the Hibiki . . .

"Are you ready Ryoga?"

In truth it was simply a lie or fabrication of the real reason that he was really at home with . . . the wilderness. He didn't know why but he felt at ease when he alone with nature. No wonder he didn't get on well at the schools he attended to. His senses were keener and sharper than before. He could see for tens of miles, hear the crack of a twig a mile away, and smell the musk trail of deer. He had grown strong beyond the imagining of a mortal man, able to uproot trees, lift huge boulders without straining himself, and run for days without rest or food. He was immune to the biting chill when he traveled through Alps or the unforgiving sun of the Sahara desert . . .

"Err . . . Ryoga?"

Yet, despite all his powerful abilities and strength were rendered useless just by a splash of cold water. Ryoga hated his curse more than anything. With just a splash of water, he would fall from a near invincible warrior of the ancient to just a simple little pig waiting to be served up on a roasting tray . . .

"Erm . . . are you listening to me, Ryoga?"

This was the main reason why he made Ranma swore on his honour not to reveal his curse to anyone. At least Ranma's cursed form could defend himself. His cursed form could only just give someone a nasty bit. It has nothing to do with getting along with Akane . . . well maybe a little just to annoy Ranma like hell. So far Ranma had kept to his promise and he was eternally grateful for it. On the other hand he was still pissed off at Ranma for giving him this curse. What a conflict of interest he had in his hands . . .

"Earth to Ryoga, can you hear me!"

Today was the fighting he been waiting for. He was ready with every muscle in his body to go in any direction at a split second notice, to dodge or parry or to strike and to destroy . . .

"Möko Takabisha!"

Ryoga's eyes flicker open as he saw a basketball sized Chi fireball heading straight for him. Without a second thought, Ryoga raised his arms up in guard stance and legs placed firmly apart into the ground as he absorbed the impact of the fireball full on.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, RANMA, YOU IDIOT?" Ryoga exclaimed as the impact numbed his arms temporary.

"I was only trying to get your attention! You have been becoming increasingly absence minded, is something on your mind?" Ranma replied casually. His head cocked slightly to the side as he smirked confidently.

Ryoga gritted his teeth. "It's none of your or anyone else's business!"

Ranma raised his hands up in warding gesture. "Take it easy, no offense."

Ryoga closed his eyes, taking in another sharp intake of air. He needed to be calm and collected, to unleash his rage and anger at the right moment of time.

"Ready, Ranma?" Ryoga asked in a deadly serious tone of voice.

Ryoga lifted his head and looked directly ahead of his opponent, Ranma Saotome, his friend and his bitter rival. He notice that around his neck hung two penchants on a silver chain which was unusual as Ranma would never wear anything without a reason as it would normally constrict his fighting potential.

'This time I will win!' Ryoga thought seriously. Ranma nodded and shook his arms loose and dropped into a fighting crouch, his fist raise before him.

"You seem confident today," Ranma comment as he observes how strong his stance was and the battle aura he was projecting.

"Been putting in those extra hours of training?" Ranma asked. He remembers the words that the Emperor said to him before his left to return back to the material world.

"'Your friend bears two curses, the first is Jusenkyö. The second is the curse of the Wulfen.'" Ranma recalled but he had no idea what this second curse was.

Ryoga grinned, revealing his unusually long canine teeth.

'You have no idea, Ranma," Ryoga thought. Most of his injuries sustained had healed due to his super physique.

Meanwhile Ranma only thought was . . . 'Did Ryoga just growled at me?'

"Let's begin!" Ryoga exclaimed as the sparring battle commenced.

Ranma smirked and stood up straight out of his crouching stance and gesture or rather taunt him to make the first move.

"Show me what you got, P-Chan!" Ranma taunted him in a bold attempt break his concentration.

Ryoga felt his confidence flowing through his body and crossed the distance between them in one bound and launched a slashing right cross towards Ranma's stupid head. Ranma feinted and swayed aside to avoid the bone crunching blow and parry to deflect Ryoga's follow up punch. Ranma quickly spun inside Ryoga's narrow guard and hammered his elbow towards his opponent's throat.

Ryoga pivoted smoothly away thanking his harsh discipline training regime in the mountains had paid off, managing to deflect Ranma's strike, pulling him slightly off balance. Ranma's response was to duck forwards and kicked out at Ryoga's knee.

Ryoga saw it coming as he predicted what Ranma hoped he would do and turned to one side and half stepped away from the oncoming kick. Ranma reacted to the sudden change and swung behind him and drove an elbow into his back, knocking him forward off balance. Ranma pounced like a crouching tiger, throwing his body weight onto the yellow bandanna clad fighter. Ryoga fell forwards but turned as he did so with dexterity and brought his foot right smack into Ranma's stomach. Ranma slammed onto the stone paved floor whilst Ranma flew away from him. Ryoga smirked as he heard him land with a heavy thump.

Ranma recovered first and leapt to his feet into a different fighting stance just as Ryoga's charge in with a thunderous punch with such power and speed that it almost caught him. Ranma without thinking ducked beneath the scything punch and leapt backwards in time to dodge a thunderous kick to his groin. Ranma didn't even want to think what might have happened if that kick managed to connect.

'Damn, that was close!' thought Ranma, trying to find a way to counter his furious assault.

'Stay still, Ranma!' Ryoga growled as he pressed on with his assault.

'Gotcha you now' Ryoga thought as he managed despite Ranma's agility and speed, the heel of his right foot hammered into Ranma as he feint his attack just enough to distract him.

Ranma turned his body away as much as he could. His quick evasion robbed most of the potent damage in Ryoga's kick. Ranma grunted as the pain flared up in his body.

Ranma dodged away from the next blow, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as Ryoga came at him again. Blocking and countering everything that Ryoga was throwing at him. Ranma knew in the back of his mind that he could not avoid being hit like that forever certainly if he kept being forced on the defensive. He knew that as soon as Ryoga landed a clean blow, very few rarely got up, normally ending up in the hospital intensive ward for weeks on end.

'Is this the side effect of his second curse?' Ranma wondered. 'How can this be? How did it become active?'

Ranma cleared his mind of the thoughts as it wasn't the time to start thinking. At first opportunity, Ranma saw a gap between his guards and threw a couple of lightning fast punches at him, pivoting his hips and shoulders to get his full weight behind his blows and ducked into delivering rapid fire punches to Ryoga's ribs.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma exclaimed as his fist launched a tidal of furious punches.

Ryoga stepped back, seemingly untroubled by Ranma's special techniques which in the past would have nailed him. Ryoga smirked as he crackled his knuckles in anticipation of dishing out serious punishment.

Ryoga grinned and took on slightly different offensive stance, raising his fists before him.

"Heh . . . you have got to TRY better than that, Ranma!" Ryoga taunted him.

"I didn't even feel it," Ryoga charged up his battle aura.

Ranma took a step back to take account of the battle. He knew that Ryoga was attempting to taunt him into losing his concentration and coolness.

"Now FEEL this!" Ryoga pulled back his hands back into a cupping motion.

Ranma almost didn't see the fiery red sphere of Ki as it moved within a blink of an eye. His natural danger instincts saved him as he raised his arms to guard against it. He braced himself as the Ki sphere slammed against him, pushing him back a few steps.

'Damn, that was powerful!' Ranma thought as he felt his arms gone slightly numb against the impact.

It was definitely not one of Ryoga's regular moves like Shishi Houkou Dan otherwise he would have heard him utter the words to that technique. Whatever it was, this new technique was potentially more powerful as it didn't require him to speak out the name of technique that would have given normal opponent a brief of time to prepare themselves.

Ryoga growled in anger, stepping forward to smash his fist against Ranma's chest. His strength was phenomenal even one who have trained for years under the strictest conditions to be stronger and powerful, and Ranma was hurled back, skidding through the ground as Ryoga raised his fists together to deliver a powerful hammer blow.

Ranma coughed as he rubbed his chest to ease away the pain and looked up in time to see Ryoga's trying to deliver the final blow to finish the match quickly. Ranma rolled aside as Ryoga's double hammer blow smashed into the ground, kicking out at his kneecap. Ranma shouted as he struck, putting his entire strength behind the blow, enough to break a normal person's bone into fragments. Lucky for Ryoga, his bone structure and density was far greater than the average man. Ryoga howled and dropped to the ground, clutching his knee.

Ranma staggered to his feet, clutching his chest as Ryoga's punch knocked the wind out of him, wheezing over slightly. He didn't have the chance to advantage of his down opponent as he wasn't in the shape to do so.

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryoga shouted as tried to get up to his feet.

"What is it now?" Ranma took a step back and raising his hands up in warding gesture. "You almost tore my heart out with that punch!"

"That was such a cheap move!" Ryoga exclaimed, hopping alternatively on each leg to shake off the pain in his kneecap.

Ranma took in a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye.

"I thought this was a sparring match . . . not, an all out I'm going to kill you sparring match," Ranma accused him.

"Heh . . . I should have known." Ryoga crossed his arms against his chest, temporary forgetting the pain in his knee. "I see that you can't fight me anymore that you have to resort to lame excuses. I think you are getting lax in your martial arts." He taunted.

"What?" Ranma looked at him with astonished look. "Ryoga, I have beaten your ass so many times that it isn't funny any more."

"Heh," Ryoga grinned and decided to taunt him some more.

"I just let you win, I was just holding back against you all this time. I wanted to see how strong you can become before I dish out some payback."

"Well . . . if that's the case," Ranma paused, looking at him oddly.

"I see there is no reason to hold back against you." Ranma smirked confidently.

Ryoga raised a curious eyebrow, slightly confused by Ranma's sentence. He did notice a powerful darker battle aura completely engulfing Ranma rather than his usual aura he normally emits.

"What do you mean holding back? I thought I was the one holding back." Ryoga stated as Ranma's smirk grew larger.

"Oh . . ." Ryoga said as he saw Ranma disappeared into a speeding black and red blur.

**The Masaki Residence . . .**

"Ah, Sasami, there you are. I been looking for you," Ayeka said as she saw her younger sister about to go upstairs to her room with Ry-Ohki in Cabbit form perched on her shoulder.

Sasami stopped as she gripped the stair rail. She took a deep breath and she turned around to face her sister. A forced smile appeared on her face on her delicate features. Ry-Ohki looked concerned.

"What is it, Ayeka?" Sasami said nicely. Ayeka stopped at the foot of the stairwell.

"Well, you see I was busy and sorta forgot something. I was hoping you could help deliver something to Ranma and his friend." Ayeka asked.

"Couldn't Tenchi do it?" Sasami inquired.

She was feeling slightly dejected and depressed as she had been trying to avoid Ranma for most of the day as she tried to sort out her feeling and courage.

Ayeka blinked, surprised at her out of character behavior. She quickly continued as she shook her head.

"Tenchi is out in the city, fixing the television set and also to collect a few items for dinner."

"What about Washu?" Surely she could do it in a blink of an eye." Sasami suggested.

Again, Ayeka shook her head.

"Now, Sasami," Ayeka said a sisterly tone. "You know that Miss Washu is busy looking after Ryoko and Kiima plus she has a large backlog of research to complete afterwards."

Sasami tried to think of someone else to do it but Ayeka stopped her as she revealed a neat and tidy picnic basket.

"Beside, I don't want anything to happen this picnic basket, the last thing we need is to have transform into a monster or become radioactive," Ayeka said as she made the point that the picnic basket needed to be hand deliver safely to Ranma. Sasami averted her gaze from her sister and looked down at her feet. She really didn't know what to do. She wanted to have more time to sort out her feelings which was the main reason why she had been avoiding him. Deep down, she wanted to see him, hoping to talk like they did before but was afraid of what he might say or respond. Also if she didn't do what Ayeka just asked her, it would make her sister worried which could led to the issue being more complicated than it should be like the time when they were at the Hot Springs.

"Oh all right," she said reluctantly and took the small picnic basket from Ayeka's hands. Her sister simply smiled.

"Do you know where Ranma is right now?" Sasami asked in a small voice.

Ayeka paused for a moment. "Hmm . . . I think I heard Ranma saying that he going with Ryoga to do some morning sparring at the Shrine grounds."

Sasami lifted her head and tried to give a convincing smile.

"Okay then, bye Ayeka," she said and turned to leave. Ry-Ohki meowed.

Ayeka looked at her sister and sighed heavily.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she said out loud.

A brilliant red haired scientist popped out from her laboratory/cloakroom door and grinned.

Ayeka sighed again.

Meanwhile . . .

The sparring match has somehow turned out in a full scale battle without the property damage as Ranma and Ryoga tried to outdo each in terms of skill and strength, so far no luck . . . that is . . .

"Kachü . . ." Ranma shouted.

"Ranma, didn't you just try this already. For the very last time it doesn't work on me!" Ryoga taunted.

Unfortunately for Ryoga, he has other ideas. Ryoga noticing the change in his technique sighed as he tried as best as he could to brace himself against the punishment was about to receive.

"Kachü Bisha Takaken!" Ranma cried out his alternative technique to chestnut fist as he calmly and easily slip past Ryoga's defenses and landed over ten thousand clean hits all over Ryoga's body.

This time, Ryoga stumbled back, coughing a little as he staggered back from Ranma's onslaught. Ranma swiftly followed him, throwing a hook punch at his head. It was risky gamble and could be easily blocked and countered, but instead of Ryoga's a forearm coming up to block the blow, Ranma's Ki enhanced fist smashed home against his right temple. Ryoga was sent stumbling back and dropped to one knee, bright blood weeping from where the skin has split above his right eye and was partially absorbed by his yellow and black spotted bandanna which was turning into a dark crimson colour. The amount of power that Ranma put into his powerful punch was more than usually put in as he had expected him to block, and would hopefully numb his arms before following up with another move that was his intention anyway.

Ranma stepped away from Ryoga, dropping his fist and easing his breathing as he stared confused and puzzled at just what happened.

"Are you all right, Ryoga?" asked Ranma. "What the hell happened? You could have easily have blocked that in your sleep!"

"You just caught me by surprise," replied Ryoga, wiping away the blood with his hand. Ranma bent down to one knee and immediately started tearing a length of cloth from his black shirt and started taking the blood drenched bandanna that he wore

"You won, Ranma." Ryoga grudgingly said. "What are you complaining about? There is no need to rub it in."

"It's just that I've never seen you miss such as easy block, that's all." Ranma explained as he tossed him a blue towel from his bag.

"Yeah, I don't want your pity or anyone else okay! I already had my share of sympathies and pity looks from everyone!" Ryoga snapped whilst placing the towel over his head to get of the sweat and blood.

"I see," Ranma said. He was a little hurt by his outburst which Ryoga felt in his tone of voice.

Ranma sat down beside Ryoga. He silently admires the beautiful forest and mountain scenery around the Masaki shrine. He tried to ignore the impact craters and broken trees directly behind from the resulting fight between them.

"I'm sorry." Ryoga said in sincere tone of voice which caught Ranma completely off guard to such words from him. "It's just this whole situation with creatures of chaos and the impending war has me a little . . . err . . . off balance."

"Yeah, I know, Ryoga, I know." Ranma said softly. He was kinda relieved that he said that because he had thought he was the only one to feeling these doubts but feeling that his close friend and former rival feeling the same way was like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"I don't know when the war will begin but what I do know is that we will be ready for it when it comes." Ranma said, still looking out at the beautiful forest.

Ryoga lowered the towel from his head and started to chuckle a little.

"You sure are confident about that, Ranma." Ryoga said and suddenly started shaking his head.

"What wrong?" Ranma asked. He was concern when Ryoga clutched his head to one side.

Ryoga waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing . . ."

"Oh . . . err . . . you know, Ryoga, I did hit you quite hard in head."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you didn't hold back otherwise I would have pounded you into the ground if you did." Ryoga said in good humor.

"Yeah . . ." Ranma said in a half convincing voice. Fortunately for Ranma, the bandanna clad fang fighter didn't pick up the hesitation in his voice due to Ryoga's slight migraine.

'If only he knew . . .' Ranma thought.

Ryoga blinked as his migraine started to subside slightly. He just happened to see someone climbing up the stairs that lead to the Masaki shrine but suddenly turned away from the path in another direction. Ryoga sighed as he knew who it was that had shy away.

"Ranma," Ryoga said.

"Huh, what is it? You need something for your headache? I can get something from the house for it." Ranma offered and started to get to his feet but Ryoga firmly dragged him down.

"Will you just sit down and no, it's isn't my headache." Ryoga said as Ranma looked at him confusingly. "Ranma, ever since I known you, you are as clueless as I am when it comes to personal feelings and the opposite sex even THOUGHT you have every single girl under the sun chasing after you."

"HEY! I'm not my fault!" Ranma protested and calmed down when he saw Ryoga was just joking.  
"Yeah," Ranma bowed his head, slightly embarrassed. "They are a complete mystery to me."

Ryoga grinned and patted his shoulder. "I might not know what's going on around here or what been happening, nor do I want to know. What I do know is that young blue haired girl likes you and it isn't a just a simple crush, if you know what I mean."

"You mean Sasami?" Ryoga nodded at Ranma's surprised outburst.

"Yeah, I think that's her name. She has been avoiding us ever since you and I teleported here. I think it has something to do with you . . ." Ryoga thought for a bit. "Most certainly you . . ."

"Erm . . . thanks a lot." Ranma said.

"I'm being serious, Ranma! I don't care what you think or what you do. You have to talk to her truthfully about your own feeling towards her. You said something back in Nerima which wasn't the truth. You were always a bad liar."

Ranma was silent as he thought over his words. "I . . . I just don't know." He said and hung his head low.

'Idiot,' thought Ryoga.

"Ranma, I might not have liked how you treated Akane Tendo or your other fiancées in the past but for goodness sake! Have a backbone, you are Ranma Saotome. We don't want a repeat of fiancée mess again; just clear it up before it goes any further."

". . ." Ranma was about to say something but Ryoga cut before he had the chance.

"Ranma, as a friend, I'm not asking you to do the impossible . . . just talk to her." Ryoga stared into Ranma's eyes, strongly emphasizing each word to make it sure got into his thick skull.

Ranma nodded. Ryoga smiled. "She just taken the path that leads to that large tree, I think, not so long ago. I think you can find her there."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks."

"Just don't go all mushy of soft on me because we had this talk. I WILL deny completely if Cypher hears about this, okay!" Ryoga said in a threatening tone and turned his head in another direction.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." Ranma said. Ryoga just sighed.

There was a moment of silence between the two fighters and rivals. Suddenly out of the blue, Ranma started to burst into laugher.

"What's so funny?" Ryoga inquired, wondering why he was acting this way.

"You are beginning to sound like Cypher," Ranma said between chuckles.

"I am not! Just shut up!" Ryoga said in mock anger. He then smiled and soon joined Ranma in laughter.

Ryoga suddenly clutched his head as he felt a sharp pain flared in his head. Ranma was concerned and was about to help but was stopped when Ryoga waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing, Ranma."

"But . . ." Ranma said and rose to his feet.

"Just go and talk to her before I change my mind!" Ryoga snapped at him.

Ranma cast a wary look at Ryoga, unsure if he should leave him in his condition.

"Go now!" Ryoga pointed in the general direction of where she went to. "Just trust me, okay."

Ranma paused for a moment and swiftly turned around and headed down the steps.

Ryoga watched Ranma reached midway down the steps and turned sharply away and down another path.

'Stubborn as always, idiot,' Ryoga grinned but his expression soon changed as pain flared up again in his head and clutched his head in discomfort and pain.

'Dammit, Ranma must have hit me harder than I first realised.' Ryoga thought and staggered towards the small shrine house.

**XXX**

**Location: Eye of Terror.**

**Daemon Held World Nemesis . . .**

M'Kachan, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, Lord of Nemesis and Archmage of Chaos sat uncomfortable on a midnight black high throne, drumming his clawed finger on its arm. He was not displeased by the turn of events. With the destruction of the Chaos Gate, it had become clear to him that his operation in Nerima was at an end. Besides, now that the second phase of his master's plan was already underway, there was little need to maintain it.

The eventual civil turmoil on planet would provide a perfect smokescreen to shroud his operations from prying eyes such as the Blood Angels Strike force that orbits the Earth. Angron and his spawns of Khorne could be left in Japan to their own devices, perhaps providing a useful distraction away from his main operations. Magnus the Red would become a powerful ally against any magic users such as the Sailor Senshi. The great libraries of the Serenities would be raided of all its knowledge and wisdom. It has been rumoured to be greater than the Black Library of the Elder. He was well aware of the unexpected allies that had joined in the fight in Nerima such as the Phoenix God Saffron and the members of the Juraian Royal Family. He had already devised a plan to ensure that they do not interfere anymore with his operations. Almost all the loose ends of the operation would thereby be neatly tied off, without him having to raise a finger.

Who would enslave the human natives of this planet was no longer a subject for M'Kachan or his dark master but he had a strong feeling that Angron and N'Kari might compete with one another after their usefulness had expired for the human population of Earth. In a few more years now the hand of Darkness would swamp the entire planet and chaos would reign supreme in this universe.

M'Kachan smiled a macabre smile. Things were working out almost too perfectly. His dark master wanted a sacrifice, and he even had a sacrifice or two lined up to be offered to Tzeentch deep within the dungeons of Nemesis. M'Kachan drummed his clawed finger again. He still hadn't played his trump card yet which had yet to be awakened.

Suddenly there was a great pounding on the great doors of his private throne chamber. The two monstrous multi limbs daemonic spawn on either side of it sprang to attention. These creatures were once mighty mortal champions of Tzeentch whose original form and sanity has been lost beneath the overly generous gifts of Tzeentch. The Chaos Gods are generous, but irresponsible with their favours as the gifts they lavish upon their chosen one could either be a blessing or curse, whatever the case, the unfortunate souls are damned forever to their Chaos masters.

More pounding hammered against the door as the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch waited a moment longer. The nine chaos runes of Tzeentch etched into the golden doors prevented them from being smashed into pieces by the sheer force of the pounding.

With a single glance, M'Kachan indicated that they should open it.

Angron appeared, the flashes on his brass armour and psychic aura proclaiming his position and seniority within the daemonic minions of Ruinous Powers of Chaos. His presence radiate sheer terror, his body exudes the stink of death and his yellow glowing eyes carry the promise of cold execution.

M'Kachan wasn't even remotely fazed by Angron's entrance or overwhelming presence.

Angron's massive fist hammered into the long refectory table, splintering its surface. M'Kachan remained impassive, almost on the borderline of indifference at Angron's antics.

"Everything," thundered the Daemon Primarch of Khorne, "is beginning to fall apart, we should be conquering the backwater planet by now. My master is demanding more skulls from this little adventure and yet we do nothing but wait!"

M'Kachan just looked at the remains of the table.

"A little more subtlety and little less anger would bring about the same effect," M'Kachan commented, "I just had this place refurnish." He added as the last time, his private chamber was completely destroyed by the sheer stupidity and efforts from N'Kari and Foulspawn.

Angron snarled as this time it was the wall that bore the brunt of his wrath. One of the many magnificent twisted portraits of Tzeentch jumped off its hook and fell with a smash.

"I want answers!" Angron demanded. "Why did you retreat in the face of our enemies?"

"There were . . ." M'Kachan paused to think of the right word, "some extraneous circumstances,"

"What is the hell is that suppose to mean!" Angron stomped towards him within a few feet. "It seems that all your efforts have come to a halt due to the circumstances that seems to been extraneous in Nerima and Juuban due to this Ranma and Cypher."

M'Kachan shook his head. "I have merely underestimated the strength of that whelp of a Primarch and his dunderhead companion."

"I'm sure that you have foreseen this," Angron said sarcastically, "not even the great Tzeentch could have not seen this coming. Well there is always a first . . ."

M'Kachan levelled a withering gaze at him for insulting his dark master but refrained himself for time being for doing anything else. He decided not to go down to his level of intelligence which against the very nature of Tzeentch.

"This Ranma Saotome," M'Kachan whispered. "He was so close to us that we could have closed a fist and crushed him. But somehow he escaped . . . thanks, once again, to your incompetence. The great Primarch of the Worldeaters unable to defeat a simple whelp in hand to hand combat, nor does he possess the intelligence or cunning to tempt him to your cause."

Angron snarled angrily and unhook his mighty brass plated Axe of Khorne from his back to emphasize the point. "Shut your mouth before I permanently tear it from face!"

"Hmm . . . why do I sense a bit of déjà vu," M'Kachan raised a claw finger to his chin, "Oh yes . . . the first war of Armageddon, I remember that fondly."

"I'm warning you, M'Kachan, say another word and I will destroy you!"

M'Kachan smirked, knowing that it was sensitive subject to him. He had the planet of Armageddon within his grasp but due to some minor problems regarding the Warp Storms activities, it simply slips out from his fingers.

M'Kachan waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "Your problem is of little concern to me now," he said icily.

Angron glared at him harder, wishing that he would be vaporized from his sights. There was a long silence between the two Daemon Princes until it was broken by the stomping of Angron's hoof like feet.

Angron suddenly roared out in laugher which M'Kachan looked at him with mild curiosity and raised a clawed finger at him. The bestial laughter echoed around and around the chamber.

"Am I amusing you in some twisted fashion?"

"I think that you are right for once." Angron answered.

"Which is?"

"Ranma Saotome, the whelp of a Primarch, surely he cannot present any danger to us now?" Angron said. "He's only one man against my elite warrior hordes and the chaos powers of Tzeentch."

"Yes, yes," M'Kachan said, paying little attention and broadly rubbing his forehead with his claw. "That's all true if he is only one man . . ." Angron missed the subtlety in his voice.

'Hmm . . . although Queen Beryl and her remaining Generals are useless to me now, I do not know why my master wants them alive,' M'Kachan thought.

"So why is he still alive? We should destroy him at the very first opportunity we have!" Angron demanded, his impatience clearly showing on his bestial face.

"You have to learn to have a little patience, Angron," M'Kachan assured him. "When the time is right and shifts of time has alight at its greatest point. He will die."

Angron grinned in satisfaction. "I will be his executioner?"

M'Kachan nodded, his bird face remained impassive. "You shall be the executioner."

Angron was about to roar out with glee when M'Kachan raised his clawed hand up.

"But until that time has come, you shall do nothing to interfere or warn them of my operations." M'Kachan warned.

Angron levelled a death glare at Daemon Prince of Tzeentch for a full minute or so. It was M'Kachan who broke the silence this time.

"Should the Primarch whelp join forces with the Juraian Royal Family either through marriage or alliance, all my calculations may have to be changed," M'Kachan whispered in a low voice. "His tactical mind and his prowess at arms and those with the Light Hawk Wings with the ability to influence even the strongest daemonic auras and distort it willingly . . . perhaps I'm being overly gloomy but it has been bothering me."

Angron roared out with inhuman laughter. "Now you're over estimating him now!"

M'Kachan cackled to join him. 'I have something far worse in mind for you!' he mentally thought.

"Never let it be said that I do not have a sense of humour," Angron proclaimed.

His massive chest heaved as if there were a wild daemon locked inside it, trying to escape. Angron swiftly turned around and retreated through the doorway and passed between the two Chaos spawns without a sideway glance.

As Angron marched through the twisted corridors and stairways of the damned citadel, there were many doubts in his mind as he strode along the many torture chambers, sacrifice altars and daemonic portals. Although he had accepted M'Kachan reasoning without getting a proper straight answer, he was suspicious of the Tzeentch Daemon Prince plans. M'Kachan had made no mention of the contingency plans after the Ruinous Powers Alliance had expires its usefulness. More importantly, M'Kachan has said nothing who would share galaxy amongst the major Chaos Gods once they have bought the darkness. M'Kachan was showing the same over confidence that Horus has shown during the final hours. Angron had an unsettling feeling that history was about to repeat itself. He shrugged his massive shoulders, there wasn't anything HE could do to alter the situation without voiding the alliance of his Chaos master unless . . .

Kharn the Betrayer, Champion of Khorne and Worldeaters Legion.

Angron grinned as he knew someone willing to carry out Khorne's insatiable hunger for skulls.

He wasn't about to write off his champion of Khorne. Well, not just yet as recall that he and a number of his elite warriors were still wandering in Japan without orders or direction. His stomping quickened as he had a few calls to make to his psychotic champion of Khorne.

Meanwhile . . .

M'Kachan drummed his clawed fingers on the throne arm, he was having unaccustomed doubts. He'd been wrong to think that everything was going so perfectly. There were still some loose ends that needed his attention. The pigtailed Primarch whelp was still alive and at large. He had somehow evaded the elite Khorne Berzerkers of Worldeaters and Thousand Sons legion that he had personally sent to exterminate Ranma from the face of the Earth. Managed to come back from the dead after the delicately laid trap he planned. He had somehow managed to come and ruin his operations by destroyed the Chaos Gate. The red haired young girl who had tried to destroy him was still free, and he had no idea where she might have gone to. The girl who had penetrated his chaotic aura field with such ridiculous ease was going to die once he gets his hands on her.

Right now, M'Kachan was feeling bloodthirsty; he wanted all of their heads on a silver encrusted platter. He's even settled for the head of Cypher who'd followed the Primarch around like a faithful hound. But the lust for vengeance was the way for Khorne, not the path of Tzeentch. Ranma Saotome somehow managed to ruin his schemes in Nerima, well almost all of his schemes.

M'Kachan thoughts turned to the red haired witch was beginning to intrigue him. She was something new in his long experience. She had seemed to make no effort whatsoever to take him down just because he managed to take out the Cyan haired woman with such ease with her brutish strength and arrogance. This red haired witch seemed to rely on technology rather than magic quite similar to the Adeptus Mechanicus Cults on Mars but there was something about her he couldn't quite place a finger on. M'Kachan shook his head side to side in a raging fury, furious with himself for letting him have such doubts. He was letting doubts cloud his vision and mental state. He was a Daemon Prince of the Chaos God Tzeentch, perfectly created to his whim. No one could stop him now, not even Ranma Saotome. Now that he had two female mortals who was close to him was safely within his clutches.

Time was passing and M'Kachan was about to stand up from his throne when he sensed someone approaching him. The two Chaos Spawn sentries shifted their bloated weight to allow space.

The stranger walked with confident arrogance to stand before him. The massive spider like limb machine on his back whirred and hummed whilst musky and unclear liquid pumped into his body, keeping him alive and immortal. M'Kachan noticed that his left hand was now a huge unnaturally sharp talon whilst his right hand rested on the head of his needle like cane.

"Been experimenting with yourself, old man?" M'Kachan stated the obvious.

"Your powers of observation are amazing even by daemon standards," he said sarcastically. "Actually it been kinda useful in cutting up and dissecting my patients, not that you would know about it, M'Kachan." "What do you want, old man?" M'Kachan asked the Primogenitor.

The stranger looked repugnance at the huge form of the Daemon Prince whilst leaning on his needle cane casually slightly to show that he wasn't afraid or didn't care.

A long silence passed.

"Well, old man? The Daemonettes suddenly got your tongue." M'Kachan sneered.

Suddenly without warning, the old man turned around and marched back out of the chamber.

M'Kachan rose up from his seated. "STOP!" he bellowed, echoing around his chamber.

The old man continued without pausing.

M'Kachan cursed under his breath, furious at his lack of respect for him. He would play his game once his usefulness had run out.

"Tell me what you have to say . . . Fabius Bile," he said venomously.

The Primogenitor stopped but didn't turn around to face the Daemon Prince.

"Heh . . . I wanted to inform you that preparations have been completed. The enhancements and genetic alterations you have requested have been included."

M'Kachan grinned. "Excellent."

"As soon as you give a subject to perform the operation, I will conduct the necessary procedure and surgery. Also I expect triple my usual fee for my services."

"Yes, of course," M'Kachan sat down on his throne and waved his hand to dismiss him.

'I already have the perfect subject in mind.' The Daemon Prince grinned.

Bile nodded and continued his way out of the chamber.

M'Kachan slumped against his throne chair, a slightly bored expression etched on his face. He cast his thoughts into the strands of chaos, hoping to glimpse something that he may have missed. Nothing could stop him now.

**TBC . . .**

**XXXXX**

**Author Notes: I'm just lucky that I managed to have time to write a chapter. So here it is finished, hopefully you like it, enjoy. It's not as long as other chapters that's because I decide to split the original work in half for to post it early. Hopefully the chapter remaining will be posted afterwards.**

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.**

**Version 1.0 25/03/06 **

**Version 2.0 02/05/06 (Minor Changes to Scenes and Grammar)**


	25. 23 Repercussions I

**Ranma/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½, Warhammer 40K, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo OVA. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40K belong to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo 'Ry-Ohki' belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for entertainment and fanfiction purposes. No profits are gained from this written fanfiction.

' ' – Thoughts

- Telepathic Speech

" " – Speech

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

By Montymouse

**Chapter Twenty Three – Repercussions (part one) **

XXXXX 

"_The path of the Warlock wends along the past, present and future alike. His mind is free of the constraints of time and his destiny and promise are merged into a single state of being."_

Quote Historicus Ostalan Varus

**XXXXX**

Timeline . . . somewhere in the 42nd millennium Location: the Empyrean a.k.a. Warp Space 

**Eldar Shadow Class Cruiser - _Fhianna Rethol_**

In the glittering darkness of the inner sanctum, deep within the bows of the _Fhianna Rethol_, a lone warrior sat cross legged in a tranquil meditative state of mind. Crystallised rune etched stones were scattered around the warrior, spiralling and spinning on their own accord. Each of the stones glinted with a shimmering light, pulsating with psychic energy as they cast a kaleidoscopic reflection throughout the shadowy sanctum. The spectrum light highlighted lone warrior's inhumanly elegant facial features and dark ebony hair. His thoughts were tuned to the recent major events happening throughout the shattered universe. Abaddon's Black Crusade against the Imperium Forces was finally halted, for the time being. The foolish Mon Keigh was claiming it as a magnificent victory in the name of the Emperor of Mankind. Yet Warmaster Abaddon and his remnants forces of Chaos controlled many of the worlds around Cadia. Unfortunately most of his war fleet was destroyed. A minor victory the Warmaster could claim. Once again, the Eldar were forced to intervene, playing a crucial role in desperate fight against the chaos forces. Great warriors of Ulthwé had fallen during the campaign, one notably was Farseer Ulthran. Eldrad Ulthran perished when he was caught upon a Blackstone Fortress which he was trying to stop destroying a planet known as Cadia. The fortress vanished into the Warp. A tragic lost for the dying race of the Eldar.

A faint chime echoed in the shadowy sanctum. Without moving his body stance, the warrior slowly opened his eyes and gazed across the inner sanctum. A faint telepathic link was established and the concealed entrance of the sanctum opened to reveal a fellow warrior. The bright light outside silhouetted the fragile slim guest's body against the doorway. It was an Eldar Farseer, a powerful psychic warrior. He could tell by the delicate elfin features and the marking on the Eldar's robes and cloak. The warrior also noted that the Farseer was in full wargear with the exception of the Ghosthelm.

No words by mouth were exchanged between the two Eldar warriors as they communicated telepathically.

Has the preparation completed, Farseer Kelmon? The warrior mentally communicated.

The Farseer nodded understandingly. Aye, we are prepared. The expedition fleet has been gathered as you requested, Warlock Ketshamine.

Including those who follow the path of the Warrior . . . the Dark Reapers and Fire Dragons? Ketshamine inquired.

They have been summoned and they have responded to our calling. Kelmon responded. Ketshamine could faintly detected animosity and fear on mentioning those two warrior castes.

Then it begins Ketshamine glanced at nearby runic stone, And very soon.

Already the nightmare was starting to fade and that in itself was worrying. For you see, Ketshamine was once a Farseer, trained in all forms of augury including the interpretation of dreams, trained to remember them and not to forget. He has sense a mysterious power was at work here but doubts clouded his mind as it wasn't the power of the darkest of sorts. Still the dreams was troubled Ketshamine. He was too experience and cynical to simply ignore it. He did not doubt that the future he and Farseer Ulthran once shared. It was one of the many probability lines that radiate from this certain point in time and space.

Warlock Ketshamine, there something else you should know. Kelmon interrupted as she had more pressing matters on hand.

Ketshamine looked up, shaking off his current thoughts to address the Farseer. He nodded to continue.

We have detected a massive vessel entering into our long range sensors. The vessel is unlike any we have seen up to date. We have very little information to form a conclusive analysis. We do know that the vessel is of Terra construction dating back to the dark ages of Technology . . . Kelmon reported as she continued on.

Where are they heading? I need to know now. Ketshamine suddenly interrupted the Farseer.

The Warlock needed to know where this vessel was heading as up to his knowledge very few ships ever venture this far including Eldar ships as they were very susceptible to the warping effects of the Empyrean

Kelmon nodded, slightly annoyed at his interruption but nevertheless obey his request.

The vessel is on a direct path this sector of the Empyrean . . . do you suspect they know of this webway portal? Kelmon inquired.

Impossible, Ketshamine responded. They are unable to comprehend the mysterious of our webway portals nevertheless able to find one.

They are approaching us, nevertheless, Warlock Ketshamine.

Ketshamine was concerned about this turn of events. The warp portal they were guarding was of vital importance to his mission as this was a direct link to the space region unexplored. It was deemed forbidden by the ancient Farseer. Eldar Ulthran knew that this warp gate was the link to his vision and ignores the forbidden seal. He ordered this sacred mission to be entrusted to Ketshamine before his demise. Ulthran was convinced that the future of Ulthwé was at stake here and they needed to find out the truth before it was too late. Ketshamine now knew what he had to do.

If they approached immediate area of the warp portal . . . use whatever necessary to stop them at all cost. They must not discover the location of this forbidden portal. If necessary destroy it as soon as my strike force has entered. Ketshamine ordered.

'Their weapons are inferior against our ships so destroy them.' Ketshamine thought confidently.

Aye, your orders will be carried out. Kelmon exited the sanctum.

The Warlock sat in silence for a few moments. The stone that he glanced earlier drew his attention. He decided to probe into the future one more time. Using his innate psychic powers, he moved three crystallised stones that were in front of him into a simple pattern, drawn in by his psychic signature and pattern. Ketshamine narrow his eyes slightly, gazing into the runic inscription on each of the three stones.

The first stone was the sign of the Craftworld which meant involved future of Ulthwé.

The second stone was red in colour unlike the crystal clear one. A bad sign as it inscribe the sign of Slaanesh, the devourer of souls. Ketshamine cursed inwardly as this was the worst out of all the omens.

The third and final stone was the sign of chaos, the outcome was uncertain. Ketshamine needed to clarify the signs before he read deeper into meaning of the stones. He quickly drew in another stone within his vision into the complex pattern.

The rune of the Emperor was visible.

It gave Ketshamine pause for thought. 'Hmm . . . would the race of man turn either to Slaanesh or fight against it.'

The Warlock straightened himself up slight and closed his eyes. He bowed his head forward slightly and cleared his mind, reaching out to touch one of the stones through telepathy, in an attempt to see more of the future. Blurred vision blasted into his sights causing him to lurch his head back slightly until one of the visions slowed down for him to gain insight of a fragment of the future. Then he saw it. He saw a desolated city and a human army. He saw a daemon with four arms, two human, two ended in pincers. He saw a bleeding warrior wielding a sword of light clash with the daemon. He saw another man and female fall dead. Swooping Hawks were soaring into the sky. He saw a female dark haired warrior standing on roof of a nearby building watching the fight below with a look of uncertainly. Ketshamine saw the daemon turn to look at him with bright jewelled eyes. Pain exploded in hi head. The vision faded.

Ketshamine clutched the side of his head as the psychic feedback has caused severe discomfort. After a few moments, the Warlock rose to his feet and picked up his Witch Blade and gracefully walked across the sanctum.

His mind was now troubled as ever now.

**XXX**

**Adeptus Astartes Mobile Fortress Monastery - _Sanctuary_**

A grim face Primarch of the Space Wolves, Leman Russ gazed silently across the bridge of the mobile fortress monastery at the swirling voids and black holes of the immaterial warp space on the main viewing screen. The recycled air seemed a little dry and needed the change, Leman Russ thought as he made a mental note to adjust the problem. He then gazed down at the surveyor stations through to the arched transepts. Space Marine officers were working alongside with the motionless lobotomized creatures known as servitors. The servitors were efficient and dedicated to the program they were given, focused on the tasks and parameters, ignoring everything else that was happening. Leman Russ resisted the urge to pace the length of his command bridge. It would not do to communicate any lack of faith in their course of action, despite his grim reservations of travelling through the unknown regions of the warp space.

Would the protections in place hold out against the predators that lurked in the immaterial space?

The surveyor panels displayed the last known coordinates of Lord Sanguinius battle barge. His thoughts then turned to the massive spacecraft they occupied; the mobile fortress monastery reminded him of the great mobile station _Phalanx_. The _Phalanx_ was the Imperial's Fists fortress monastery. It was roughly the size of a small moon, its foredeck could dock a dozen cruisers and its superstructure was a towering forest of spires interlaced with flying buttresses. It shone like a small star and its likes had not been seen since the Dark Age of Technology. Leman Russ knew for sure that the Mobile Fortress Monastery through restricted access of the computer's core systems that the _Sanctuary_ was actually based on the designs of the _Phalanx_ along with a couple of modifications and upgrades. Father or the Emperor oversaw the massive task with the help of Rogal Dorn and Fabricator General of the Mars, head of the Adeptus Mechanicus. A thought was raised, during Horus Heresy; the Fabricator General of Mars allied himself with Horus, the Warmaster of Chaos. So why didn't the Fabricator General tell Horus of the construction of the Mobile Fortress? Surely a craft would have aided Horus against the Emperor. Russ shook his head as it was one of the mysterious.

"Lord Leman Russ." The Space Wolves Primarch turned around.

Standing before him was a red robed priest of the Cult Mechanicus of Mars. He was a devoted priest of the Machine God. The marking and insignias of the skull and cog symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus was clear to see on his robes. His facial features were completely hidden by his long hood and breathing mask gear. The Tech Priests are actually human in almost every aspect thought they often have many mechanical components like the priest standing in front of him. Very little of his body remained biological as replacing parts who have served it usefulness with mechanical components was common amongst the Adeptus Mechanicus. Like the saying goes, a man's worth is only the sum of his knowledge – his body is simply an organic machine capable of preserving intellect.

"Something to report Adept Magnos Vos?" inquired Russ as he address the appointed head of the Cult Mechanicus stationed on the Mobile Fortress.

Vos nodded. "The machine spirit is reawakening to his subconscious, Lord Russ," he said, his voice slightly distorted by the digital voice box.

Leman Russ raised an eyebrow followed a piercing gaze at Vos. He was clearly agitated by the Tech Priest answer. "Why is that suppose to mean?"

Magnos Vos calmly walked over towards the complex array of runic buttons, switches and levellers behind Leman Russ. He quickly interlinked with the core system with his subconscious mind as row after row of statistical data was uploaded and displayed on the screen. Russ could not make head or tail of the statistical data being displayed due to the speed it was being read and the complex jargon symbols associated with the data.

"Lord Leman Russ, the machine spirit will require another twenty three hours, twenty five minutes, fifty two seconds in order to optimal levels for the next displacement warp jump. Giving the margin of error is less than zero point two." Vos stated in a slightly robotic fashion. It is estimated a further two jumps is required before we break the parallel barriers into order to reach our destination through conversational means, Lord Leman Russ."

'This is taking forever,' thought Russ, gritting his teeth in impatience.

His frustrations were mainly down to the numerous delays and the inaccuracy of navigating through the immaterial warp. The Tech Priests of the Cult Mechanicus were working alongside side with the Techmarines of the White Scars and the Iron Priest of the Space Wolves in order to speed up the process of refinements and upgrades. Steady but slowly; most of the major core systems were bought online with priority going towards propulsions, weapons and navigational systems. Servitors were constantly working non stop to ensure efficiency and that power were rerouted to key locations and systems. Magnos Vos finished compiling the data and disconnected himself from the console. He turned to face the Space Wolves Primarch.

"In name of the Machine God, we are doing everything we can accordingly. It is stressed that we must not rush despite the urgency in fear that we might risk the anger of the mighty machine spirit. As this ship is designed and based on Dark Age Technology, we do not truly understand the working of this fortress. Its core systems have never been studied, duplicated or copied by the Cult Mechanicus and . . ." Magnos Vos started to go into full lecturing mode which immediately started to tick off Leman Russ. .

"Be gone, Magnos Vos." Russ ordered, refraining himself from knocking the Magnos out.

"As you wish, Lord Leman Russ,"

After spending a few moment to slimmer his anger, Leman Russ decide to check on his fellow brother Primarch by walking across the command bridge towards the central station. Russ then saw who he was looking for standing in front of an ochre sphere rotating lazily above the hololithic display plate, projecting within the centre of the command station. As Leman Russ got closer, he notice the sphere was an imagery of watery world with large continental landmasses. The hololithic image of the planet flickered and jerked occasionally as the grainy static washed through it. Two Space Marines in tactical dreadnought suits commonly known as Terminator armour stood at either entrances of the command deck.

The man he was looking for was Primarch Jaghatai Khan of the White Scars renowned for his lightning fast tactics and ferocity in assaults.

"Brother Khan, it's going to take forever for this damn ship to get moving. We been travelling for what seems to be months now and we are still nowhere near our destination." Russ exclaimed his frustrations. "We are going to miss everything if we continue at this rate." Leman Russ had temporary forgotten that the concept of time was lost in travelling through the immaterial space.

The White Scars Primarch seemed to ignore the Russ rants as he seemed preoccupied with the hololithic display. The imagery of the watery planet switched to a large scale image of a long range sensory scan. The hololithic image was unclear and slightly distorted.

"Did you hear me?" Russ demanded.

He was about to asked again when suddenly Jaghatai Khan smashed the console with his fist, causing the hololithic systems to project a perfect detailed map of sensory feedback.

"I heard you the first time, Brother Russ." Khan answered with a hint of annoyance. Without turning to face his Primarch brother, Khan slowly circled the hololithic display, his ceramite boots ringing on the stone flags floor.

"Someone is trying to stop us," Khan muttered under his breath. "I can feel it in my bones! The guiding spirits are in disarray!"

"Do you know who?" Russ said as his superhuman hearing heard it clearly. Khan shook his head.

"I do not but someone or some force is delaying us. The ancient webway gate Brother Sanguinius used to pass through has been destroyed. Fortunately we have received confirmation that Sanguinius vessel has indeed reached his destination. It was received a few hours ago from an encrypted beacon signal."

"Isn't that a good thing? Russ inquired.

"Generally yes, unless he encounters trouble over there. He has no reinforcements of such to aid him." Khan ran his gauntlet glove over the console. "He is for now on his own."

"I see," Russ took a look of seriousness.

"Do you think he has found our lost kin?"

"Most likely," Khan answered sternly.

"What do you think this fledging Primarch is going to be like?" Russ asked, as he had reserved feeling about this new forgotten Primarch if was the genuine article.

Khan was silent. The humming and beeping of machinery was the only sound to be heard.

"We shall see," Khan said contemplatively. "I withhold my judgment until I actually come face to face with this Primarch either with a hand of friendship or a sword to his heart.

Russ raised an eyebrow. "As long as he doesn't turn out to be like Jonson, dirty cheating bastard," he thought darkly.

"Fine, if you want to keep your opinions to yourself." Russ grumbled. "When we get there, he definitely is going to have an army of loyal followers, ruler of his own planet perhaps. I suppose us going to have mighty feast upon our arrival. Then I'm going to kick his ass to see how good he is." Russ said gleefully.

Khan sighed inwardly. "Is that all you think about, fighting? I do not think that the Emperor would approve such actions. He would have alternatives to approach him."

"Perhaps," Russ said, "but he isn't with us, so we going to represent him. The Emperor has entrusted us to retrieve him and I'm not going to fail."

Khan paused for a moment before nodding to Russ statement.

"Brother Russ, do you about Sanguinius condition?" Khan asked, changing onto a completely different subject. He knew for certainly one of reasons why the Blood Angels Primarch decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Russ replied. "What wrong with him now?"

Jaghatai Khan was about to explain to Russ when . . .

The proximity sirens and warning alarms began blaring to signal battle stations. There was a fury of actions and movement on the command bridge as everyone assumed to their stations.

"What the name of Fenris?" Russ exclaimed at unexpected alert.

Jaghatai Khan was immediately on the intercom demanding explanation as a warning message flashed across the main control screen.

WARNING: INCOMING TORPEODES SALVO

"Thirty seconds till impact!" a Space Marine Officer announced.

"Where the hell did those come from!" exclaimed Russ.

"Never mind that, brace for impact!" Khan shouted.

The sophisticated automatic defence grid for the Fortress Monastery was already activated as soon as the incoming ordnances were picked up on its long range sensors. The ship was unable to evade or take emergency action such a wide torpedoes salvo due to the current state of the ship. Void shield generators began to charge up to maximum peak efficiency levels. The targeting navigational matrix began to locate and mark each and every one of the torpedoes salvo. The information was quickly transferred to close turret defence grid which allow the turrets to independently track the torpedoes based on information from the matrix. A total of thirty torpedoes were registered and locked.

"Twenty seconds till impact!"

As soon they got within two hundred metres, the optimal range for the turrets to fire, anything closer would cause significant damage to the ship's superstructure. Ten seconds later, all hell broke loose as thousands of shells ripped into the salvo, which detonated in a huge barrage of fire and shrapnel. The Monastery shook from the multiple explosions from the torpedoes salvo and turrets firepower.

"Heh . . . that was easy," Russ grinned, thinking it was over. The torpedoes salvo was defeated.

"Don't be so hasty, whoever is out there means business," Khan stated as he checked the sensory range. "We must punish those that dare to attack us."

"Surveyor control!" shouted Khan as he took command, "Give me a full amplification sweep of the immediate area. I want to know who is out there. Also I want a damage report now!"

The Space Marine officers hurriedly relay Khan's orders without hesitation to the various stations. Khan placed both his gauntlet hands palms down on the console as he read the damage control from various levels of the ship.

"All hands battle stations!"

"Sire, there nothing there!"

"Long range scans show nothing!"

"Minor damage to the structure armour hull, fire control underway, void shield generator at full output . . ."

Khan closed his eyes as he thought of plan of action. He had a short amount of time before the unknown attacker would strike again. His could feel it in his soul that they were approaching something that their unknown enemies did not want them to find otherwise why they would attack out of a sudden.

"Fire Control, all Nova batteries fire at these specific ranges coordinates." Khan ordered using the estimate direction of where the torpedoes were fired.

"We are going to flush them out! Show them the Emperor's Wraith!"

Russ couldn't agree more as he left the command bridge to attend to prepare for assault. 'At last some action.'

**XXX**

**Eldar Shadow Class Cruiser - _Fhianna Rethol_**

Farseer Kelmon watched on the crystal view screen of the torpedo salvo defeated, causing little or no damage to the actual vessel. She cursed bitterly just in time when a barrage of Nova shells suddenly lit up darkness of space. Massive vibrations of nearby explosion caused the _Fhianna Rethol_ to shudder violently. The rest of the Eldar fleet was in the same predicament as barrage strike the fleet.

Kelmon almost fell but manage to grasp on a nearby support rail as battle information rushed in.

"Evasive action now!" exclaimed the Captain of the Fhianna Rethol.

"How could they find out where we were?" the Captain inquired as he was sure that the fleet was out of their range and undetected.

"They do not know where we are, Captain, otherwise we would have suffered more." Kelmon steady herself. "Those barbaric weapons are powerful enough to damage our fragile ships even by glancing hit."

The Eldar Captain brought his fist down on the console and cursed under his own breath as more explosions rocked the ship.

The Tarus Moon has lost its void shielding and taking damage, attempting to disengage! The Captain of an Eclipse Class Cruiser reported.

The Blade of Ulthwé has multiple superstructure damage, returning fire. The Captain of a Shadow Class Cruiser reported.

"Eldar Nightshade and Hemlock Destroyers are on standby, awaiting further orders."

"All ships manoeuvre and attack!" the Captain ordered.

Kelmon watched Warlock Ketshamine and his strike vanish into the warp portal. She looked towards the Eldar Captain and wondered if he had underestimated the firepower of this mysterious vessel. Kelmon glanced at the another screen to see two Shadow class escort ships appeared behind the unknown vessel as they rolled and dived in breathtaking shoals, shimmering like tropical fish. The escort flicked through the energy beams and lances. Two Eldar Cruiser engaged the vessel on it's portside but were taking on heavy punishment as weapons batteries were ablaze like infernos along the massive length, dousing their ships with unrelenting tirades of firepower.

"Captain," Kelmon shouted. They were still in the direct line of fire of this vast vessel.

"We must . . ."

She didn't have time to finish what she had to say when suddenly everything lit up in a brilliant white.

Warlock Ketshamine watched the ghostly dance of colours and form across the wraithbone viewing bay of his Eldar craft seeing the crude monstrous Mon Keigh vessel lumber into position. He watched as the Fhianna Rethol took a direct hit. A Nova shell smashed through the armoured compartment like it was paper and detonating within, causing a devastating chain reaction. Ketshamine knew that their souls would be food for the warp so there was no used praying for them. Ketshamine quickly turned to another screen to see most of his strike force vanishing into the webway. With a final glance at the raging battle, Ketshamine ordered his ship to depart into the labyrinthine webway. He was unsure about their final destination but knew that it held some importance to his nightmares.

**XXX**

Elsewhere . . .

Drifting aimlessly through the region of cold space was a rogue Cobra Class Destroyer. Moving along broadside with the lone spacecraft was two Adeptus Astartes Strike Cruisers. Inside the destroyer, blood red light bathed the control bridge, alarm bells ringing throughout the ship, Sparks and jets of hydraulic fluids spurted from shattered control panels. Heavy sounds of gunfire were heard everywhere as invaders teleported directly onto the Cobra Destroyer.

The desperate crew fought valiantly against the invaders. It was a helpless cause as marble white coloured Space Marines in tactical dreadnought armour stomped through each section of the ship, eliminating all that comes into their path. The crew already knew who the invaders were, Space Marine Terminators from the Deathwing Company of the Dark Angels Chapter. There was Storm Bolters blazing, lightning claws cackling with raw energy and Thunder Hammers thunderous heavy against compartment doors and hatches. Dozens of dark green Space Marines rushed in to securing the compartments and prisoners to be taken back to the Fortress Monastery 'the Rock' for interrogation.

In the shattered command bridge, there were only two individuals, a ragged looking human and a giant of a man in black armour, a Space Marine judging by the bulk and armour. Everyone else had fled in terror or killed in the ongoing fire fight. The giant held the human officer against a damage console, a bolt pistol waved dangerously in his face.

"Repent, Traitor! Tell where he is!" A skull faced warrior demanded, holing the renegade officer by the scuff of his tattered uniform towards his ornate death mask.

"Where is Fallen Angel One-Zero-Zero?" The giant warrior shook the human to get some answer out of him.

"Go to hell!" the renegade officer spat in his face in defiance. "He is our saviour, don't you see!"

The giant warrior slammed him against the control console.

"Heretic!" the giant warrior shouted.

"I will never tell you!" the human shouted, gritting his teeth. The renegade officer struggled valiantly against the warrior death grip. Without warning, he was thrown at full force against the wall by the giant warrior. There was a heavy thud as the renegade's back was broken upon impact.

"He knows nothing of who we seek, Brother Chaplain Akkad," said a deep voice behind the giant warrior.

Akkad glanced over his left shoulder to see a pale white robed and hooded figure standing in the doorway, his hands hidden within the sleeves of his robes. Akkad turned around to face the figure, it was clear to him from the size and bulk, he was a Space Marine. Akkad could hear the sounds of battle from elsewhere in the ship. Dark green armoured figures dashed along corridors. The hooded Space Marine stepped through the doorway; he did not pull back his hood which completely concealed his identity. Akkad studied the hooded Space Marine, seeing him stopped to look at the broken officer for a few seconds before turning his attention at him.

"This human know nothing, I sensed that he was telling the truth for once in his miserable life," the hooded space marine said in a calm voice.

"Traitors, all of them, traitors," Akkad said venomously as he hefted his bolt pistol and unhooked his weapon of choice from his belt waist, a Crozius Arcanum with the sole intention to continue his search.

"Brother Chaplain Akkad, wait."

Akkad stopped but did not turn around to face him. He already knew that the hooded figure was a member of his chapter, he was an Epistoleries classed Librarian, an experienced and dangerous warrior in both body and soul.

"Brother Librarian Zamiel, I am listening."

"I cannot sense his presence here or anywhere else on this ship, I believe that your search for Fallen Angel one-zero-zero will be in vain," he said.

"Impossible, we had a reliable source that he was on this ship. No other ship in this sector was detected nor did this destroyer stop at any remote planets." Akkad argued.

"Nevertheless," Zamiel said, "Supreme Commander Azrael has issued the order for immediate withdrawal for you and your men. All Fallen Angels captured are to be secured and transported back to the Fortress Monastery for interrogation and to repent their actions. You will be there personal escort until then. Do I make myself clear, Brother Chaplain Akkad?"

The Dark Angel Chaplain seemed to be either infuriated or annoyed at the order, Zamiel observed, he couldn't tell underneath his death mask. Akkad eventually nodded as he reluctantly accepted the new instruction from Azrael.

"Very well, Brother Zamiel," Akkad glanced over his shoulder. "I must know who will be conducting the interrogation of the Fallen?" He inquired as he wanted a proficient Chaplain in this sinister area of expertise in charge. He also knew not to question or have doubts on the orders given to him from any member of the inner circle.

The reason behind his inquiry was that during the surprise teleportation raid on this ship, Chaplain Akkad and the marines under his command had managed to capture three Fallen Angels, the rest were killed in the fire fight. It had been established that the crew and the Fallen Space marines on this ship where known to have links to the traitor known as Fallen one-zero-zero. He was believed to be responsible for many acts of instability across the Imperium, and as such is hunted by the Dark Angels with zeal even greater than that reserved for 'normal' Fallen. The Fallen Prisoners might prove an insight or offer a clue of where he was and most importantly where was his next destination.

There was a silence pause which seemed to last for hours but was in fact only a few seconds as Zamiel gave the name of the interrogator in charge.

"Interrogator Chaplain Brother Asmodai," Zamiel said reluctantly in a low tone. His name alone would make his enemies take their own lives than fall into his hands due to his fearsome reputation.

Akkad nodded, seemingly satisfied with Zamiel's answer.

The Dark Angels Librarian watched him spun on his heel and marched off further into the ship. Zamiel was about to move when he heard a low groaning sound. Withdrawing a heavy bolt pistol from beneath his long robes, he turned towards the renegade officer that Akkad had dealt earlier. It seemed that he was still alive, thought Zamiel as he pointed the pistol at the renegade officer's head. He watched him struggle to move in morbid fascination.

"Traitor," he whispered coldly and without remorse as he pulled back the trigger to fire a single bolt round.

"The search goes on until all the Fallen has been captured as deemed by the inner circle."

**XXXXX**

**Timeline . . . Twentieth Century, Present Time**

**Location: Japan, Okayama Region . . .**

Sasami Jurai Masaki shivered as she tried wrapped herself more in her light blue jacket. She hadn't expected the weather to be this cold as high up here as she walked at a brisk pace down the path. In her hands was a small picnic basket that was given to her by her older sister to Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. She was supposed to do so but as soon as she saw them sitting at the top of the long flight of stars that led up to the Masaki shrine. Sasami was overcome with apprehension that she averted her direction down a small path rather than continue onward. Her mind was clouded with thoughts that she didn't know where she was until she looked up.

A soft gentle smile appeared as she had found herself in a familiar area. It was a small clearing where there was a large and ancient tree in the centre of a large moat of sparkling clear water. White paper strips were fixed to its branches with words of meaning scribble on each and every one of them. The only means of crossing without getting wet was by using the three large stone steps.

Ry-Ohki who had accompanied her was standing right beside her as she looked up at Sasami with a slightly confused look. Perhaps her plan was a bit too much for Sasami, Ry-Ohki thought quietly.

"Miya?" asked Ry-Ohki as the Cabbit tugged on her dress, wanting to know what was going on.

Sasami glanced down and smiled softly. She didn't say anything as she walked up towards the tree and place the picnic basket on the ground. She knelt down and clasps her hands together and prayed respectfully. The whole pace had an air of peace and serene rarely had back in the Masaki household.

Suddenly without warning, Ry-Ohki scurried in front of Sasami as she happened to see something behind her that needed Sasami's attention.

"Miya Miya!" Ry-Ohki exclaimed whilst making hand gestures to tell her.

Sasami looked at her companion confusingly, wondering what has gotten into her.

"What is it, Ry-Ohki?"

"Miya!" exclaimed slightly louder, tugging on her dress to stress the importance of what she was trying to get her point across.

"Ry-Ohki, I can't understand you if act like this," Sasami sighed and glance at the picnic basket. "You wouldn't understand, Ry-Ohki. I just can't ask him . . ."

"Ask me what, Sasami?" a very familiar voice said behind her.

Sasami felt her heart stopped upon hearing the voice. She hadn't expected him to be here.

'It can't be . . .' she thought in disbelief. The look on Ry-Ohki's face confirmed as the Cabbit had a paws across in her face.

Sasami held her breath as she turned around, she felt her heart flutter as she was face to face with the person she had been avoiding. He was just like she had imagined him to be with his confident smile and trademark pigtail. He had a white towel around his neck, indicating that he just came back from training with Ryoga.

"Ranma," she said under her breath and glance downwards before looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Ranma grinned. "I was about to ask you the same, looks like you beat me to it."

"Miya, Miya," Ry-Ohki greeted enthusiastically.

Ranma smiled and waved at the Cabbit. "Hi there, sorry, I don't have any carrots on me."

Ry-Ohki looked disappointed which quickly made Ranma to act.

"I promise to get you some next time, okay?" Ranma said. Ry-Ohki face lit up instantly.

Ranma smirked at averting the mini crisis as Ry-Ohki scamper towards Sasami. Having a Cabbit that could transform into a massive spaceship with the power to level a few city blocks on your side was generally a good thing. Ranma then turned his attention at Sasami as he walked towards her. Suddenly without warning, Ry-Ohki quickly made her exit and scurried off into the nearby bushes.

"Ry-Ohki, wait!" Sasami shouted but it was too late, she was gone.

'Traitor," Sasami thought as she sighed and smiled gently at Ranma.

"Ranma, you still haven't told why you are here?" she asked.

"Well, you see . . . err . . . I just finish sparring with Ryoga and . . . you were there and, I thought we could you know, we could . . ." Ranma tried to explain as he subconsciously started to scratch the back of his head.

Sasami giggled at his awkwardness. "You just wanted to talk to me, didn't you," she finished for him.

"What?" Ranma denied at first before dropping his shoulders and bowing his head.

"Yeah," he admitted as he looked her straight in the air. "So what are you doing here?"

In the blink of an eye, Sasami produce the picnic basket that she carried with her. Ranma was slightly taken back at the speed as she held the basket in front of her.

"I was supposed to give you this, Ranma. Well, I thought you might be hungry after your training session," she explained quickly, forgetting that it was supposed to be for Ranma AND for Ryoga.

"Oh, well thanks, Sasami. You know, you didn't have to go through the trouble of preparing the picnic basket, we could have gotten a bite to eat at the Masaki household," Ranma said with a warm smile.

Sasami blush slight red hues on her cheeks at his compliment.

"Well, you see I wasn't the one who," Sasami tried to explain but was cut off when Ranma took the picnic basket off her hands.

"Oh, wow," Ranma said happily when examined the contents of the basket.

"You think of everything, Sasami, thanks. Come on, it better to share, there is more than enough food for the both of us." Ranma said.

Sasami simply sighed contently, seeing the expression on his face. She just couldn't tell him that it was her sister who made it. She also had the strangest feeling that she was being set up by her sister and Ry-Ohki.

"Oh, all right," Sasami said as she sat right beside Ranma. "Here, let me help you out with that."

A few moments later as Sasami sat down next to Ranma and poured out a flask of soup into a mug, she smiled as she always enjoyed his company.

"Here, eat up, it'll do you good," Sasami said as hand him the mug of soup.

Ranma thanked her and blew into the mug before sipping down the thick broth. It tasted good. Thick root vegetables mixed with fine stock probably most likely chicken. The soothing warmth from the soup spread throughout his body. Ranma proceeded to drink down the whole cup in a second. Sasami smile pleasantly as gazed at him for a little longer.

"Is something wrong?" Ranma asked.

Sasami blushed as she caught red handed. She averted her attention to avoid eye contact and this rising redness to her face. Ranma chuckled lightly, feeling completely at ease with her. He decided to avoid more embarrassment for her as he extend his mug out to the young girl.

"Another refill?" asked Sasami.

Ranma smiled as he nodded. She reached out and took the mug from his hand, her fingers lightly brushing the edge of his hand. Ranma happened to notice her. She was pretty and on the edge of blooming into a beautiful woman that could rival any of his fiancée easily. As she finished off his second helping of soup, Sasami wrapped a scarf around her.

"That was delicious, your cooking is right up there with the best," Ranma commented.

Sasami smiled but shook her head slightly.

"Thank you but I wasn't the one who made the soup." She admitted.

Ranma wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh?" he asked surprisingly.

Sasami giggled. "It was my sister," she answered, noting the slight confusion in his eyes.

Ranma's expression changed as realisation kicked in. "Ah, now I get it . . . you instructed her?"

"At first . . . she beginning to get the hang of it of it now," Sasami giggled as she recalls the numerous attempts to get the basic cooking right.

'Much better than Ryoko,' Sasami thought quietly.

Ranma nodded and gazed up at the tree ahead of them. Sasami took a brief glance at him then at the tree. She made up her mind to ask him right here and right now.

"Ranma," Sasami said wistfully as she turned to look straight into his eye. "Do you remember what you said to Sanguinius back in Nerima?"

"Err . . ." Ranma couldn't help but have a bad feeling on where this line of conversation was going.

"You told him something back then when he asked you about us." Sasami paused as she recalls what he said.

"You said that I was like . . . your little sister."

"I did?" Ranma said half heartedly.

Sasami nodded acknowledging. Ranma looked at her for moment as he remembers the awkward conversation in Nerima when Sanguinius inquired about the nature of his relationship with Sasami. How did she know about it, a thought popped up in Ranma's mind but the pensive look in her eyes confirmed that she knew first hand, she must have overheard him, it was the most logical conclusion he could think of.

"Yes, Ranma, that's okay. I can understand why you said it." Sasami added.

Ranma blinked, slightly relieved but also feeling disappointed and sad about her statement for reasons he couldn't fathom. Sasami wasn't finish with the topic as she plucked up the courage to continue.

"I was wondering . . ." Sasami began to say, avoid direct eye contact.

"Do you still think of me as a little sister you always wanted?" she asked to finally confirm her feared assumption so that she could now moved on with her feeling, no matter how much it hurts. She now hoped that she could finally get over it and besides it was her second crush on someone and now that she was twice spurned perhaps she would . . .

"No, I don't," Ranma firmly replied, true to his feeling for once.

She would find love a third time lucky and . . . Sasami blinked, her mind stopped working for a second as she could not actually believed what he just said. She immediately snapped her attention towards him. She had glimmering hope in her heart that she didn't misheard him during her musing.

"What did you just say?" Sasami moved closer toward him, gazing more directly into his eyes.

Ranma was slightly taken back by her actions and moved his head slightly. He saw something in her eyes . . . hope. He knew that his next move would either bring great joy to her or crush it in one swift move. Remembering what Ryoga had said to him back then, he knew that he couldn't afford to play around with her feeling or risk losing her forever.

"Ranma, please answer me," Sasami pleaded, she reached out and placed her hands on his chest. She just wanted to know.

Ranma sweated a little and even coughed slightly. Sasami suddenly realising her actions, backed off.

"I'm sorry, Ranma . . . I shouldn't have . . ." Sasami immediately turned her back against him and started sobbing slightly.

As soon as he heard her crying, Ranma was at a lost. The sight of Sasami in tears struck deep within his soul almost breaking his heart. Slowly but surely Ranma reached out and touched her on her shoulder.

"Sasami . . . please, please don't cry. It's not your fault . . . I should have been more honest with my feeling. Back then in Nerima, I didn't know if I should trust Sanguinius. I couldn't tell him my true feeling about people I care strongly. Otherwise my enemies would use them as leverage against me." Ranma was relieved that she stopped crying but she still wouldn't turn to face him.

"What about Akane?" Sasami said softly. "You have to save her more than any of your other fiancées."

"Akane Tendo?" Ranma said with a hint of surprise but quickly recovered. "Well, she was public knowledge everyone knew . . . no thanks to Nabiki and the two village idiots. Now, I think of it . . . probably have more to do about my honour than anything else."

Sasami giggled a little which Ranma was glad as she finally turned around to face him. She then had a serious look on her face, anxious as he still hasn't answered her question.

"Ranma, if you no longer think of me as your little sister, then what am I to you?" She held her breath slightly waiting for his answer.

Sensing that Ranma wasn't going to reply or answer, she began to speak her heart out.

"Ranma . . . I . . . I . . . I . . . Lo . . ."

Ranma halted her kindly by putting his finger on her lips. Sasami looked confusingly at him, wondering why he stopped her. Ranma looked at her and smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"Please don't," Ranma said softly.

Sasami blinked and nodded understandingly as Ranma removed his finger and smiled.

"Why not, Ranma?" she asked and regretted asking him when she saw sorrow and sadness in his eyes.

Ranma deeply sighed as he reminisces about his life.

"In Nerima my fiancées have all admitted they loved me at one point, did they mean it . . . no, not one bit, they all wanted to use me for their twisted purpose without me having a say. Those three simple words really don't mean anything to me anymore. It sounds more like an insult now."

"I hope you understand," he said quietly, looking down at the grass. "I do know that I don't consider you a sibling, an arranged fiancée or just a friend, it's much more than that . . . I just need a little time." Ranma said with a faint reassuring smile.

Sasami nodded as moved closer to Ranma. She rarely had seen this side of him. She wanted to know him more and to be part of his life no matter what happens. Sasami then reached back and unclasped a crest pendant along with a silver chain around her neck. She placed the pendant and silver chain in her hand and smiled.

"Ranma," she said as she thought of something after listening to him.

"Yes, Sasami?" he said as he turned his attention from ground towards her.

"Here . . . please have this as a token between us." Sasami said as she took his right hand and placed the pendant in his open palm.

Ranma examined the penchant closer. He noted that it was certainly different in design, craftsmanship and size compared to the blue crystal pendant that Tsunami had given him. Sasami smiled as she began to explain the significant of the pendant.

"It has been in the trust of my family since the . . . the war," she said, her soft voice nervous and pensive. "It has been so from generation to generation of the Juraian Royal Family. Mother, I mean the second crowned Queen of Jurai was the one who pass this pendant to me."

Ranma felt the pendant in his hand pulse and whisper between his fingers. Ranma looked at Sasami confusingly followed by a raised expectation.

"The second crowned Queen of Jurai gave you this?" he repeated her statement.

Sasami nodded acknowledging. "Yes, it was my mother Misaki . . . it was on her provision of the future. In her way it was a means to secure the royal line of the Juraian bloodline. She has privately entrusted this royal heirloom to me rather than the first crowned princess and my sister, Ayeka Jurai. Mother says she how can you say it." Sasami paused to remember the exact words, mother used to describe her. "Ah, yes, a bit of a tempered prude when it comes to meeting new people. Mother says the pendant holds great significant within Juraian society, she says to give it to someone you want to be with."

Once again, Ranma has missed the importance of her subtly chosen words.

"Explain it again. I can't see why this has something to do with me. It's nice and all, but shouldn't you give it to someone that part of your family bloodline." Ranma inquired.

Sasami Jurai looked up into Ranma's swirling blue eyes fretfully. Perhaps she should define it a little clearer about the purpose of the pendant. She gestured towards the penchant in Ranma's hand, pointing out the marking and the royal crest.

"It is written in the sacred acts of the Juraian society that those destined to assume the throne of Jurai should possess this penchant, a symbol of recognition like the twin marking on my forehead," Sasami said as she brush away a strand of her blue hair revealing the prominent triangular marking.

"This penchant must not fall into the hands of usurper or tyrant individuals, only those who are worthy and noble are allowed to possess such a royal heirloom. It was a safeguard against those who would rule for selfish reasons."

Ranma was beginning to catch a glimpse an understanding of the far reaching political dilemma attracted to the simple penchant.

"I entrust the pendant to you. I have chosen you, Ranma Saotome," Sasami smiled weakly as she closed his hand gently.

"Wait, a second, shouldn't you be giving this penchant to Ayeka, err . . . isn't she the first crowned princess of Jurai. Shouldn't she be the one destined for the throne of Jurai after your mother and father?" Ranma inquired, the uneasy feeling he had earlier was nothing compared to the one he was having now.

Sasami sighed a little and hesitated a little. "Can you keep a secret?" Ranma nodded.

"It was decided by the Queens of Jurai, Funaho and Misaki shortly after my sixth birthday that I would be the one to assume the throne of Jurai than my older sister in the eventually of something were to happen. I do not know or told the reason behind it. Only Funaho and Misaki know the true reason for the decision. Ayeka is unaware of the situation as far as I know."

"And you give the pendant to me?" Sasami nodded to Ranma's question.

"Then I cannot accept it," Ranma said with a heavy heart. Sasami's expression turned to a look of sorrow and sadness like the light within her had been extinguished.

"I see . . . I'm sorry . . . I was a fool to believe you accept the pendant. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I will be taking my leave now . . ." Sasami said tearfully as she quickly rose to her feet.

"Wait!" Ranma shouted as he quickly reach out his hand and caught Sasami's arm in slight panic and desperation. He held the pendant in the other.

Sasami took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She wouldn't turn around to face him to would listen to what he had to say, his sudden actions filled her with the slightest hope.

"I said I wouldn't accept the pendant because of the political implications involved." Ranma explained. "Although I wouldn't accept the pendant, I didn't say I wouldn't accept you and who you really are, Sasami Jurai Misaki. Give me some time to think . . . there is no need to rush, we have a long future to look forward to."

Sasami nodded and smiled warmly. "Ranma, when you have finally made your decision, would I be the first to know?"

Ranma nodded firmly and grinned confidently.

"Yes, you will be the first to know, I promise, Sasami," Ranma winked at her.

Sasami caught the subtle gesture as she gazed into his eyes, searching for any signs of deception or guilt. Seeing none, Sasami dived happily into Ranma's open arms. She hugged him tightly. Ranma was actually surprised at the amount of strength she was putting.

"Thank you, Ranma." Sasami whispered in his ear as he returned the hug.

"I just . . . wanted to know how you feel about me, that all," Sasami admitted.

After a few moments, Sasami released her hug and gazed at Ranma with an affectionate smile. She beamed at him brightly as she sat upright beside him. She then clasps his callused fingers and sighed contently. It was like a heavy burden was lifted from Sasami's shoulders. She hoped in her heart that he would choose her when he finally made his decision. Perhaps she could ask Tsunami if she could do anything to help persuade him, Sasami thought.

"Ranma," Sasami said.

"Yes, Sasami?" said Ranma, feeling like he had done the right thing.

"Are you scared of the things to come?" Sasami asked as she gazed up at the tree.

Ranma didn't have the chance to reply when the peace was suddenly shattered by the roaring thunder that echoed through the woodland. Sasami immediately latched onto Ranma's arm frightened by the sound. Ry-Ohki who was hiding in the bushes scurried out to meet them.

"Miya!" exclaimed Ry-Ohki as the sound also scared her.

"Ranma, I'm scared," Sasami said in a frightened tone as the sound reminded her of the events in Nerima.

Ranma rose to his feet as he helped Sasami to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her protectively. Ranma looked up at the sky as a large craft appeared out of the tree line.

"Don't' be afraid. I won't let anyone harm you, Sasami," Ranma said in a soft tone to assure her. Sasami nodded, she knew that he meant every word of it. He always made her feel safe and secure under his protection.

"It's him." Ranma said solemnly.

**XXX**

**Location: Japan, Nerima District **

**Japanese Self Defence Force Civilian Camp . . .**

This morning, JSF troop convoys began to thread down south of Nerima. Rumours that the Blood Angels had disappeared in that are were confirmed by Military intelligences. A thousand men and a dozen of battle tanks were sent from all over Japan military command. Earlier the Japanese Prime Minister had issued a statement that all was well in Nerima and United Nation intervention was not required or deemed necessary. Kicking dust, the troop carriers and tanks rumbled through out the bombed building, damaged commercial buildings and destroyed homes. The Blood Angels Company stationed in the southern part of Nerima had departed to join their remaining Battle Brothers on the Battle Barge that loomed over the planet.

The reinforcements was a welcoming sight for the beleaguered JSF soldiers as they had suffered huge casualties due to ineffective of their weapons and tactics against the towering nightmares of destruction. Thousands of citizens who were evacuated from the homes were waiting patiently at the designated civilian camps for the all clear sign from military officials for them to return back to their homes. Surprisingly the citizens of Nerima were very tolerant of the cramp conditions in the civilian camps, eager to see what was left of their homes and also if their super premium 'Nerima' insurance package would cover this sort of thing.

Many of the soldiers who were relieved by the reinforcements began to write letters or online journals which in it, they describe the worst parts in details of the battle such as demonic creatures appearing out from the shadows or mechanized giants killing without mercy. Those soldiers who survived the ordeal would never forget that day and many requiring psychological treatments as the soldiers were found to be waking up in the night or daybreak, sweating and screaming as memories of the battle resurfaced. In some extreme cases, soldiers would go into a complete breakdown; others . . . would go on a murderous rampage, screaming out some of the chants used by their enemies.

In one of the overcrowded civilian camp, Nabiki Tendo was returning from the military media tent when news that some of the civilians were allowed back home reached her ear. She immediately set out to confirm this. The delicate information network that she had carefully laid out in Nerima many years ago was in a complete shambles as most of her key operatives were dead, missing or gone AWOL.

"Damn them all," Nabiki grumbled as her attempts to let her family out of this hellhole was refused despite offering them bribes.

"Idiots, all of them . . ." Nabiki muttered, "They won't even tell me anything."

Nabiki started to wonder if they were going to remain here for the rest of their lives as been days since they were transferred to this camp. The reason for their transfer was for their personal safety but Nabiki knew the truth when she was with Cypher. It turns out that a soldier who was serving in the front lines against the chaos hordes was 'possessed' by a demon kinda like in one of those bad horror movies, Nabiki thought as she strode across the muddy path down to her designated tent.

As she entered the large tent, Nabiki glared venomously at her snoring father and the giant panda.

"Heh, some good those two are," she muttered as she notice the empty bottles of rice wine and ramen pots around them.

"It's going to one of those days, I can feel it," Nabiki sighed deeply.

She notice her younger sister sitting on a comfortable bed along with a set of clean clothes which Nabiki had spent ages bargaining and bartering with other civilians to get hold, only for it to be giving to Akane by her father.

"Nothing but the best for dear sweet Akane," Nabiki muttered in a sarcastic fashion as she looked down at her own attire.

She was still wearing elements of her school uniform. Her normally short hair was now longer and in tangled mess. Not even the money that Cypher gave to her was any good as all the ATM machines and banks in Nerima were still out of commission. As she started to approach her sister, Nabiki accidentally to knock over her school bag, spilling out the contents.

Nabiki cursed a few choice words under her breath as she crouched down to pick up her stuff. She happened to pick up a small Polaroid picture of Cypher she took for her database system. It wasn't a bad a picture she thought as she gazed into the picture longer than necessary.

'I wonder where he is now. I hope he is okay,' Nabiki wondered for no apparent reason.

She blinked and immediately shook her head as soon as the thought popped up. Cypher was simply a business partner where agreement was arranged that all. There was no mutual attraction between them, she didn't even like him, he just a dumb jock like Ranma or Ryoga or even Kuno. She said trying to convince herself of the fact but ever since he saved her and the way he handle himself in a conversation, she was beginning to think more and more about him. He had an air of mystery that intrigued her more than she initially thought.

'Damn it, Nabiki, you don't like him. He isn't different from those idiots from school,' Nabiki mentally berated herself. She subconsciously slipped the picture into her skirt pocket rather than in her bag.

She then picked up the data disk that Cypher also gave to her relating to Saotome-Tendo agreement specifically Ranma background and blood history. Looking up at her sister who seemed to be moping about like her father and not doing anything, Nabiki smirked evilly as she glanced down at the disk then at her sister. She quickly rummaged through her other bag that she kept hidden from the others. It was the bag she managed to slip through military security and necessary for her business 'activities'. Pulling out an electronic K3000 personal organiser and an external disk/card reader, Nabiki crouched down and explored the contents on the disk.

Spending a few moments decrypting and reading some of the highlighted pages, Nabiki glanced over her shoulder to where Genma and her father were, still asleep.

'Better now than later,' Nabiki thought as she walked up to her sister. Her electronic organiser held out of sight.

Akane Tendo hearing someone approaching looked up at her sister.

"Oh, hi Nabiki," she said as she cuddle a soft toy. Nabiki's smile faltered just a little. She had spent most of the day hurrying about the camp getting the basic and her younger just spent the day doing nothing at all!

"Hi, sis," Nabiki replied.

"No luck?" Akane said, "Oh well, there always tomorrow I guess. Anyway, there isn't much food left, so I guess there is one more thing for you to do. You were always the organised one," she said as she looked out through the tent window.

Nabiki had a shaking clenched fist but refrained from doing actual bodily harm to her younger sister. Although she couldn't produce a large mallet from nowhere like Akane could, Nabiki wished she could for this one time just to knock some sense into her pretty stubborn mind. Nabiki sighed, Akane was right about one thing, and she DID inherit her mother's smarts and intelligence. Kasumi clearly was the one to inherit her gentleness, superior cooking and cleaning skills. Akane on the other hand, well she inherited the rest that was left over . . .

Nabiki coughed into her hand. Akane turned around and look up.

"Anyway . . . listen about Ranma Saotome, there something you should . . ."

"So where is that idiot?" Akane snarled. "He should be here, suffering like the rest of us. I bet he ran away like he always does."

Nabiki simply rolled her eyes up.

"Do you know?" Akane looked up at her sister with accusing look.

Nabiki steeled herself. "Listen, sis, I don't know where he is but . . ."

"But what?" interrupted Akane, "Ever since I was engaged to him, he never ever been faithful to me, not even the times I was nice to him."

'She being nice?' thought Nabiki sarcastically, 'sure you are.'

Nabiki then notice that Akane was going into the full denial and hate statement version 5.1 about the Tendo/Saotome agreement. Nabiki shook her head softly as she shoved her organiser into her hands.

"Akane read this!" Nabiki said, almost losing her patience and cool composure.

"What is this?" Akane said, not sure what to make of it.

"I tell you once you read it all!" Nabiki said.

After a few moments . . . a few more moments . . . an hour later . . .

"Akane, you do realised the implications of this information I am showing to you which is free of charge, no strings attracted, no small prints and blood pact involved?" Nabiki said with a serious tone.

Akane didn't reply as she stared at the document being displayed. Nabiki arched an eyebrow; she didn't expect this type of reaction from her younger sister, more like the opposite in fact.

"Err . . . Akane?"

Nabiki sighed and waved a hand with genial dismissal. She decides to explain it to her sister.

"Don't worry sis, I got everything under my control. I arranged everything to be in our favour." Nabiki said coolly as she approached the topic in a business like manner. "It's like we killing two birds with one stone, we get rid of this ridiculous arrangement marriage off your hands AND become financially secure for the rest of our lives, once I told father and gotten rid of the freeloading ass off our hands. There no need for you to . . ."

"I love him," Akane whispered in low tone of voice. It was so low that it would be missed easily.

Unfortunately for the Ice Queen of Nerima, those three words was an ice breaker. She heard it so clearly that it won't make a difference if Akane just screamed those words into her face.

Her icy demeanour faltered, confusion fleeting across her features.

"To . . . do . . . anything . . . what?" Nabiki said, not quite hearing what her younger sister had just said. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Akane held back the tears as she confessed to her sister about her feeling for him. Not giving a damn of the consequences of telling of this startling revelation. Nabiki was confused . . . no . . . totally confused about Akane complete turnaround in attitude to Ranma Saotome.

"I love him, Nabiki," Akane admitted honestly for the first time. "I understand now, Nabiki. I was just too stubborn and foolish for my own good to realise, now it's too late for me to do anything." She said as she started sobbing quietly.

Suddenly Akane looked up at her sister with a glimmer of hope.

"Nabiki, help me please, I don't care how much it cost, please help get Ranma back for me! I really do love him!"

As Nabiki gazed into her sister's eyes, she couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness. She was completely at a lost of what to do. Nabiki rubbed her forehead in frustration as her options were limited due to binding contract with Cypher. The Tendo and Saotome agreement was arranged on the basis that the two clans were to be merged into one by bloodlines. Right now, she just wanted to find a quiet hole and stay there till hell freezes over . . . then again . . . it probably has.

'Akane, you are such an idiot!' thought Nabiki. Her frustration was further added when she thought of her father would 'react' to this.

"Please help me Nabiki." Akane said as Nabiki sighed deeply.

'I was right . . . it is one of 'those' days.'

**Elsewhere in the world . . . China**

Mount Phoenix. The mountain fortress and last bastion of the fable winged humans. Barefoot and dressed in a loose fitting silk robe. Saffron stood on the marble floor of his balcony outcrop at the highest summit of his mountain fortress. From there, he looked out across the mighty slopes of his home. The air was thinner but clean and crisp unlike smog filled human cities. A gentle breeze rushed past him as Saffron looked up at the stars, as he often did when in search of guidance. The stars shone brightly and sparked with life. The sky was perfect, cloudless against a perfect blanket of tiny lights

"Foolish humans, they do not understand the natural beauty and tranquillity of this world," Saffron's mood darken at the thought of those human settlements that had began to ruin the natural landscape.

Saffron raised his hand against face and breathed a heavy sigh. He had other matters to concern himself rather than ponder the rational minds of these petty humans. He was a divine ruler of his people; his authority was absolute in Mount Phoenix.

Earlier, Saffron had spent the last three hours in his private audience chamber with his senior members and advisors. They informed him of the recent events and news that had happened during his absence in Japan. Although nothing serious was reported to him. He had express serious concerns when scouting reports from warriors Masara on the recent activities from the Musk Dynasty was displeasing news. The temporary ceasefire between him and Prince Herb still remained, and has done so for three seasons. Saffron reminded himself that the ceasefire could easily be broken but he was determined that he wouldn't be the one to do so. Also the report from the south by Koruma was a concern where he informed him that ALL the Elders were present for in the village with the exception of Cologne who had left early to go back to Japan. Saffron knew in his mind that a meeting of this importance for all the Elders to be there was rare. Something was going to happen, he could feel it in his soul, and it was simply a matter of when and how. As a precaution, Saffron had ordered to double the number of sentries outside Mount Phoenix and to report anything directly to him.

After the gruelling meeting, Saffron did something he had enjoyed since he was child. He took a bath. It was one of the rare luxuries he could fully indulge in. An hour soaking in the hot springs of Jusenkyö, he had his long white hair was oiled and combed out by his female entourage in waiting. The oil and herbal treatment kept his face smooth and refreshed and his mighty white wings cleanse of all grease, blood and dirt. Washed, oiled, scrubbed and anointed. Saffron felt cleaner, revitalize and reinvigorated than he had for months. His smooth skin and feathers tingled. The perfume from the oils and herbal treatment adorned him seemly noxiously sweet. He felt light and confident, like he could jump up, break open the heavens with his hands and never come down.

Saffron gazed out over his fortress home and smiled. There directly down below was red coloured spacecraft used to take him back to his home safely. The craft had the insignia of a pair of black wings and a huge blood drop superimposed on its tail and short wings. The iconic symbol of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter, feared throughout many worlds in their own universe. Saffron had a feeling that it could do the same here in this world. Saffron looked up at the sky again and saw a linear constellation of stars very familiar to him when he was a child, he had long since forgotten the proper name of this formation but it bought to him a sense of calmness in this short period of chaos which was to behold him and his people.

As Saffron was staring up at the sky, he began to wonder. Something that Lord Sanguinius had mentioned to him, every time he spoke of it, he spoke with pride and passion, the Emperor of Mankind.

Was he really that awe inspiration that Sanguinius was talk about the Emperor with such emotion and passion? Were the legends and myths about him true? How could one man unite all the people of Mankind under one banner? Saffron questioned himself as in his long experience many civilizations has risen and fallen under his watchful eye. He had seen the unification of China under the Han and Jin Dynasty and subsequently their downfall shortly afterwards. It was difficult to keep order in this continent, let alone the whole planet or the entire galaxy. Saffron at first had a hard time believing all of this that the Emperor kept the order under one banner, the Imperium. And that his Primarch Generals such as Sanguinius could police the vast empire safe especially against the influx of their darkest and oldest enemies. What he happens to witness in Nerima, he surely but slowly starting to believe in what Sanguinius has told him. Another thing that bothered him was Sanguinius keen interest in the young human warrior, Ranma Saotome. Although he could sense there was a strong between them, he definitely did not look or acted like the noble andhonourable Primarch of the Blood Angels.

"Sire," Saffron slowly glance over his shoulder to see than turning around. It was one of his loyal guards knelt before him, his head bowed respectfully.

"Captain Garus of the Blood Angels has arrived and wishes to see you in private," he said in a low voice.

"Where is he now?" inquired Saffron.

"He is currently inspecting the barrack quarters that we have given to the warriors that Lord Sanguinius has given us.

Saffron was silent as he rested his bare hands on the balcony rail and looked down below. His eyesight spotted the second Blood Angels space craft in the forest clearing in the darkness yet he could clearly see like it was in daylight.

The Elite Blood Angels Space Marines that was stationed here under the orders from Lord Sanguinius weren't hard to miss in the Phoenix community, standing out like a soar thumb amongst his people, easily towering over them. Despite their bulk of their armour and size, Saffron and many of his own warrior cadets were surprised at how graceful and easily they moved especially when the commanding sergeant of the Blood Angels offered to train his elite band of warriors in hand to hand combat. Saffron laughed as soon as the sparring fight took place, most of the Space Marines did not possess the ability of flight like their Primarch so most of the Phoenix warriors simply dodge and evade from the Space Marines reach. Many of his senior warriors laughed at the amusing display. The Sergeant quickly pointed out that his men would not have a problem with this as they would simply blast them out the sky in a real combat situation. With a small demonstration of their targeting and ranged accuracy, it didn't take long for them to silence the critics. So when it came down to actual close combat with the Assault Space Marines, it came obvious that the Phoenix warriors lacked the power or strength to match the Blood Angels Space Marines blow by blow even for Masara and Koruma. What they made up for lack of strength and power, they made up with determination and aggression which the Sergeant actually praised them, well according to Koruma. Saffron wasn't sure.

"Sire," the loyal guard asked.

Saffron turned around and looked down at the kneeing warrior who was acting as his personal aide due to Kiima's absence. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. His wings were slightly tinted coloration on the feather tips.

"Your name, young one," Saffron asked gently, out of the blue.

"Koran, son of Kirin," he answered without stuttering. Pride clearly in his tone of voice.

"Rise, young one," Saffron had a stern expression. He remembered who Koran's father was. He was a fine warrior which he had served faithfully until his tragic death when a Musk ambush party claimed Kirin's life during a routine patrol. Koran was only five then. Koran rose to his full height slowly, his head down.

"Look at me, Koran."

The young Phoenix warrior gradually raised his head. Saffron could see the nervousness in his dark brown eyes.

"That's better," Saffron expression softened slightly as he placed his hand on Koran's right shoulder. The young warrior glanced at Saffron's hand before looking straight into Saffron's brown eyes.

"You are becoming more like your father. He would be proud of you and how you have grown if he was alive today." Saffron spoke softly.

Koran nodded and bowed slightly. "I am honoured, sire."

"How is your mother?" Saffron asked.

"She is doing well," Koran replied. "She has found a new mate." He added.

"And you are fine with this?" Saffron asked, sensing some tension in Koran's voice.

Koran paused ever so slightly. "She has found happiness." He replied sternly.

Saffron decided not to press the matter and changed the topic.

"Lady Kiima spoke well of you. She was impressed, and it takes a lot to impress her. You have exceeded her expectation and with a few more years of hard studying and training who know what you may become."

"I am not worthy, lord."

"Nonsense," Saffron waved a dismissive hand. "You have the mark of a leader and you might even lead a warrior group of your own, one day." Koran was quietly amazed, such praise from him were rare and was determined to make sure that he didn't do anything to break the view that Saffron had of him.

"Sire, your response to Captain's request," Koran said.

"Tell the Captain, I will accept his request and that I will see him within the next hour. You are dismissed, Koran," Saffron stated and turned to face the balcony.

Koran took a step and bowed. "Yes, sire." He said and exited.

Saffron took a deep breath and sighed. Saffron rested his clawed hands on the balcony rail. There was a low rumble. Then a distant flash and followed by another rumble.

"A storm is brewing, a bad sign indeed," Saffron whispered as thick clouds started to amass in the south east, thunderbolts streaked in the distant. Saffron then heard a tapping sound. Rain, heavy drops of it, was beginning to fall. Saffron pondered the thought for a moment before turning in.

**XXX**

**Location: Nemesis, Daemon Fortress of Nemesis**

Deep within the fortress dungeon was a large cavern which a sinister laboratory lurked. The laboratory floor was rough and irregular, random structures and scaffold built upon one another with mortuary and surgeon tables, some occupied, some not scattered in a haphazard fashion around the chamber. Black robed mutants threaded their way through the cavern, scuttling forwards on an assortment of wildly differing forms of organic and machinery parts. Some came on spidery organic limbs, others on long assemblies of stiles or poles.

There in the centre was a large elderly looking man, his body seemingly frail and weak beneath his human skinned stitched overcoat. The man bored scars of massive self inflicted surgeries. Multiple long spidery arms hung over the man was an eclectic mix of blades, claws, vice like clamps, bone saws and whirring cranial drills. The man was the most feared within the Imperium not because of his feats in battle but more to what he specialised in. His name had become a curse to the Adeptus of Earth as his pollution of mankind's gene pool has become ever more apparent to the worlds he came in contact. He would leave in his wake a world populated by hordes of mindless debased shambolic monsters that were once human.

The man goes by many names. On the world of Dimmanmar, he is known as the Chem-master, on Arden IX and in the Bray system h is called Manflayer, to the wretched tribes living among the ravaged hives of Paramar V he is the Clonelord. His services within the Eye of Terror was highly sought out for as they needed cloned warriors and slaves by the score to replenished their numbers but most of all they needed the precious progenoid gene seed organs to create more Chaos Space Marines which he and only he could provide them with. He has negotiated a delicate position with each of the Traitor Legions. They each needed his services but he refused to aid any one Legion more than other. In this way his safety has, thus far, been assured.

He once held the position of lieutenant commander of the Emperor's Children at the time of the Heresy but unlike the majority of the Space Marines, he did not dedicated himself to the Chaos God of Slaanesh, preferring to act independently and carrying out his own agendas.

His name is Fabius Bile also known as the Primogenitor.

The Primogenitor stared at the gently spinning planet before him on the hololith. He was actually a bit inquisitive as to why the Archmage of Tzeentch was so interested in this blue watered planet. To look upon it, it was nothing remarkable, merely one inhabited world among million in the galaxy. Its bleak green surface, arrayed with streaked weather patterns and slate blue oceans, looked like the countless other words that he had visited before implementing his life work on the population. His interest grew more and more as he received more data on the planet's population composition. He formed the name with his thin grey lips as he recognised something he consider prized commodity within his line of work.

"Psykers," Bile whispered.

Mewling Chaos spawns and mutants jangled their chains as they sensed their torturer/master thoughts and withered. Bile glanced over his shoulder which caused his hunchback assistants to slither and resumed back to the master's work.

"Put me down, you filth!" someone yelled, interrupting Bile's thoughts.

Bile turned around slowly to see a young brown haired girl struggling and resisting against her captors. She was held at least a foot off the ground by two huge blue, yellow Space Marines who acting in a rather robotic like fashion. Their vice like grip on the girl preventing her from escaping as the Chaos Space Marines remained silent at the front entrance to the laboratory cavern. Bile made his way slowly towards the two guards recognising the insignia and glowing visor eyes that they belonged to the Thousand Sons legion.

"Speak up, Sons of Magnus the Red," Bile said, leaning on his skull cane for support.

"A gift from Archmage M'Kachan," one of the guards spoke in a hollow lifeless tone.

Bile nodded, understanding the message from the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. Bile examined the girl from head to toe, her brown hair was a mess and her blue outfit was a torn and dirty.

"So she is the one?" he asked and clicked his fingers. Two servants responded to their master's calling and approached the Thousand Sons Space Marines and the girl they held.

"Affirmative, Lord Bile," the other guard responded this time. The girl in question levelled a pain death glare at him which Bile ignored completely.

"Hmm . . ." Bile studied her features carefully, memorising them for later use.

"She will do nicely. Bring her over there," Bile commented. The girl spat in defiance in Bile's face.

"You bastard, let me go at once!" she screamed and once again resisting valiantly against her captors.

Bile reached and wiped away the saliva from his cheek. He then licked the palm of his hand and looked at the girl in question. A sadistic smirk appeared on his features.

"My, a fiery one she is. She must clearly not know of my reputation or what I am capable of." Bile commented and commanded to his servants. "Take her to the restraining table immediately."

"What are you going to do with me?" the young woman exclaimed as she was dragged to the restraining table.

Bile didn't answer as he had matters that needed his attention at the moment. The young woman struggled helplessly in the grip of the tall armoured monster as she was forcefully laid on the table and strapped into place. She saw the horrific sights within the laboratory as she witnesses the hellish cavern gruesome activities. There were dismembered bodies, human and animal specimens in jars, huge vats of clouded liquid which she could just make the silhouetted human figures as fluids.

"Ah, yes, Ukyo Kounji," Bile said as he made his way over towards the young girl. In his hand was a large folder containing information apparently relating to her.

"How do you know my name?" Ukyo demanded.

"Through this," Bile showed her the large file. Ukyo took a glance at the folder and cursed bitterly as she recognised the handwriting.

'Damn you Nabiki!' Ukyo thought angrily.

"The information I have here is very detailed which makes my work easier and yours a living hell." Bile explained, "Now be a good patient and stay there, it will only take a few moments to find the necessary ingredients."

"Screw you!" Ukyo shouted.

Bile shrugged as he turned towards his workstation in the laboratory. Ukyo struggled in vain against her restrains, trying as hard as she could. She notices something that caught her eye on her right. Ukyo ignored the working of the underground cavern as she focused on the female strapped to the table. There was something about the way she was dressed that was ringing alarm bells in her head. The dim light didn't make it easer for Ukyo to see her facial features. Her clothes seemed to have some dried bloodstains especially on the kitchen apron . . .

Ukyo's mind stopped for a single second as recognition was clearly etched across her face.

"Kasumi Tendo," a single voice was uttered as she recognised the person on the restraining table.

"Why is she here? She done nothing wrong, she innocent! What have you done to her, you bastard?" Ukyo exclaimed, resisting against her restrains and clamps.

Bile stopped momentarily in his work, glancing at the unconscious brown haired young woman who was strapped to the mortuary table next to her.

"I haven't done anything to her. She is merely in a deep slumber, unfortunately the sedative I used on her will wear out within the next few hours, then her nightmare will begin," Bile explained and turned his attention back at Ukyo.

A crooked smile appeared across his frail features as he could see the fear of dread quite clearly.

"Her fate will be nothing next to yours," Bile grinned, clearly enjoying the moment. One of his many spidery arms with a crude cutting saw attachment moved closer towards her.

"Do not struggle," Bile warned her as the saw attachment moved towards her left arm.

"Get your damn, filthy thing away from me, you monster!" shouted Ukyo, struggling in vain. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard! Ranchan will save me just you wait, and then you regret it!"

Bile paused before responding with a hint of mock surprise. "Ranchan? Oh you mean that Primarch whelp, Ranma Saotome."

"Yeah, he is going to save me!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Bile chuckled a little. "This isn't a fairytale, young girl."

It was rare for a test subject to show this much defiance and resistance as a thin needle extended from beneath the saw attachment. Like a scorpion tail, the needle stabbed through Ukyo's chest. Ukyo's eyes widen slightly as she felt her arms and legs becoming limp. Within seconds, her struggles had ceased and felt into an artificial unconsciousness. Bile felt the presence of his laboratory hooded assistants.

"Take her. Preparing the operation table according to M'Kachan specific requirements, I will attend shortly," Bile ordered with serious tone.

As he watched the two assistants unclamp the restraining belt and bolts and dragging the young woman towards another part of the laboratory. Bile returned his gaze to the gently revolving image of Earth on the hololith. A sinister smile across his face as he contemplated his next part of his agenda, keep true to his personal policy of not over extending his service to one employer.

**TBC . . . **

**XXXXX**

**Author Notes: A Point of Beginning/Cut off Points **

**Ranma ½** - The fic takes place BEFORE Ranma and NWC goes off to Mount Phoenix to fight Saffron. Ranma is unaware of Nodoka. Lord Saffron has not been defeated. Ranma has already beaten most of his rivals e.g. Prince Herb, Prince Touma, Taro. He learnt and knows almost all the Saotome School of techniques including the forbidden techniques scrolls and those used by Ryü Kumon.

**Tenchi Muyo** – The introduction of this particular anime takes place a year after 'Ry-Oh-Ki' OVA had ended.

**Sailor Moon** – During middle of the first season of Sailor Moon against Queen Beryl and her four Dark Generals, the timeline is a little messed up and off compared to Ranma ½ and Tenchi Muyo so don't expect it to be accurate. Just the following changes, Sailor Uranus and Neptune are introduced early. Hotaru is still with his father along with his assistant. Usagi Tsukino has NOT met up with her future daughter at any point. Most of the attacks used by the Sailor Senshi kinda vary between two seasons.

**Warhammer 40000 Universe** – Difficult to pinpoint with accuracy, what I can say is that it takes place before Abaddon's thirteenth black crusade against the Imperium and is currently underway and at its end as the story progress, meaning more characters and enemies are freed up to take part.

Final note . . . read and enjoy this fic, and let me know what you think of it.

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury. **

**Version 1.0 24/07/06**


	26. 24 Repercussions II

**Ranma1.2/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

Fanfiction Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Warhammer 40K Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo OVA. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40 000 Universe belongs to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo OVA 'Ryo-Ohki belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for non-profit entertainment and fanfiction purposes.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

**By Montymouse**

**Chapter Twenty Four – Repercussions (part two)**

**XXXXX**

"_My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny."_

**XXXXX**

**The Past . . . Horus Heresy . . . .**

"Prepare to teleport. We will take the battle to the enemy."

These words were the final command from the Emperor. He was the master of mankind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his will and his inexhaustible armies.

This was the turning point in the history of the Imperium where the Emperor's most favored son turned against him. Horus has sided with the ruinous powers of Chaos to extinguish last hope of Mankind. His command was understood clearly and carried without pause or hesitation in a final desperate attempt to overcome the tides of darkness that had fallen on the Imperial Empire of Mankind.

The Emperor of Mankind would lead the strikeforce himself. The strikeforce that would bring the battle to the heart of the enemy was the strongest the Emperor could assemble. Compact, fast, led by two Primarchs of the Imperium, Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists and Sanguinius of the Blood Angels and comprised of Space Marine warriors that excel in close combat in confined spaces, it was nonetheless far from certain that the strikeforce would succeed.

"Sire, we are ready." Rogal Dorn hailed loudly.

"Teleportation Co-ordinances reeled in and locked, sire," Sanguinius confirmed.

The Emperor smiled faintly and raised his holy power sword high in the air.

"For Mankind and the Imperium!" shouted the Emperor as he and the strikeforce were consumed in vivid blue light.

**XXXXX**

Insane voices gibbers and ranted madly inside his skull. Whispers of seduction and enticement reached his ear. Raucous laughter echoed throughout the twisted ship. Screams of the damned trapped within the metal walls. Transparent veins bearing rivers of blood along the conduits in the floor. These visions would swamp a lesser man's mind in madness, but the mind of the Primarch of the Blood Angel was built around a core of faith and sheer willpower. Where others had doubt, Sanguinius had faith in the Emperor was the only path to be taken.

The winged Primarch of the Blood Angels through grits and determination resisted the warping influences of chaos, which broke against Sanguinius' mind like waves against rocks. The Space Marines had tried to keep pace with their Primarch fierce charge through the ship long and twisting corridor. Many of them had fallen from vicious Daemons appearing out of nowhere, some were dragged into doorways never to be seen again. Others clashed with their traitorous brothers.

Sanguinius was determined to reach the Warmaster first before the Emperor and Rogal Dorn, to claim his head for the betrayal he had inflicted.

The mass teleportation of the strikeforce had gone wrong. Interferences with the signal had caused Sanguinius, Rogal Dorn, and the Emperor to be separated from each other in another part of the ship. Even so, Sanguinius pressed on, his goal was the command bridge of this inferno battle barge. Horrendously mutated things that were or might once been human staggered through the archways of bone and slime towards Sanguinius and his warriors. Sanguinius his will onto his space marines psychically soothing their fears and reinforcing their courage and determination to carry on through the overwhelming hordes of Chaos.

Sanguinius knew it was trap; there was no doubt about it. A cleverly laid trap conjured up by a master strategist in battle as they were slowly prodded and push towards the command bridge. Sanguinius knew there no way out of it but to enter the trap that awaited them. Seeing the mass horde descending towards them, Sanguinius raised his twin linked inferno pistol and watched as searing bolts of incandescent flame strike the hordes. Screaming bolter shells flew passed the Primarch and punched through the horde. Cutting swathe into the daemonic creatures as miniature explosions occurred as the bolter shells struck heads, throats, and torsos again and again. Sanguinius and his remaining Assault Space Marines stood in a tight knot whilst Terminators tried to clear a path for them. All around them lay the bodies of fallen brothers and traitorous Space Marines, some of the bearing the iconic marking of the once proud and noble Lunar Wolves underneath the mass corruptions of Chaos.

'How the mighty has fallen, so this is the price of chaos,' thought Sanguinius as he assesses the situation.

Sanguinius knew he had to press on, no matter what the cost was. Many of his warriors had fallen along the way as they were ambushed by scuttling skull faced things in power armor. They fought off hordes of mutated daemonic beasts and bloated chaos spawns, resisted the false words of chaos until only Sanguinius and a handful of warriors was left to enter the domain of the Warmaster.

There, the traitor stood on the raised platform, heavily surrounded by his elite bodyguards of the corrupt Lunar Wolves Space Marines. The traitorous Warmaster had his back turned against him as he gazing down at the tortured Earth on the bridge view port. Raging space battles between the Imperial fleet and the vast Chaos armada lit up the darkness of space. Flashes of energy lances, heavy weapons batteries, and streaking torpedo salvos could be easily seen. Hundreds of ships lay shattered or heavy damaged. As if the traitorous Warmaster had just sensed Sanguinius presence in his domain, he slowly glanced over his shoulder with a bemused grin on his face but did not turned around to face him.

The Warmaster of Chaos returned his attention back to the view port as if Sanguinius arrival meant nothing to him. Scenes of slaughter and war, his armies marching to battle and besieging the Emperor's Palace and the sighs he was witness were pleasing to him.

The Blood Angels Primarch felt his pulse quicken, feeling the inner rage within him at his ignorance of the situation. As soon as Sanguinius took another step, his Terminator bodyguards closed around him in a protective circle.

"_You already know the reasons behind my actions,"_ the Warmaster said.

Sanguinius remained silent, his actions said more than anything he had to say to him.

The Warmaster chuckled in amusement.

"_Nothing to say, Brother?"_ he said.

The ship shook violently as heavy torrent of battery fire struck the void shielding, causing no damage to ship. The Warmaster stood firmly still on the platform whilst other tried to regain their balance.

"_Your fate was sealed the moment you arrived to your doom. You have foreseen it, you have anticipated this moment in your visions but still you came. I admire that. Your willingness to meet your fate is admirable but . . . foolish, Brother Sanguinius."_

The Warmaster turned around to face him. Sanguinius was unsettled as he saw the hate and malice in his eyes, the madness of chaos had completely consumed him. The insidious influence of chaos was deep. Sanguinius knew what he had to do. Only the death of the Warmaster would bring an end to this rebellion and redemption in his mind.

"_The Emperor is weak. I am strong. I have harness the ultimate power that our father was too afraid to use. I have done what our father had thought impossible. I have become the Master of Chaos which I shall use to bind humanity to my will!"_

Sanguinius mouthed a silent prayer to the Emperor as he prepared himself for the final showdown.

He was not afraid. The Emperor himself had decreed that a Space Marine shall know no fear. Sanguinius drew his master crafted power sword from its scabbard on his back. The Powersword was blessed by the Emperor which he drew much strength from it. The blade leapt into life, its power field calibrated to disrupt the very essence of Chaos and render any form of physical protection useless.

"_Brother Sanguinius,"_ The Warmaster stepped forward. Retracting his right lightning claw with a metallic rasp, the Warmaster raised his fist in an open hand gesture. Sanguinius became extremely wary of his intentions.

"_I am giving you a chance. A simple proposal I am offering to show you that you can avoid your predetermined fate. To prove we as gods are not bound to a higher master or destiny. Join me and I shall reward you with a position of power in the new order I will create!"_

The Warmaster gestured towards the port screen of the raging battle on tortured Earth_. "Or join them to their fate!"_

"_The decision is yours, Sanguinius."_

Sanguinius mouthed a final silent prayer and charged. Crackling arcs of energy snapped from the blade, he was going to strike him down, to end the chaos once and for all.

The Warmaster's brooding eyes focused on Sanguinius, sheathing his lightning claws in anticipation.

**XXXXX**

**The Present . . . .**

Sanguinius awoke with a slight start. It took for him a single moment for him to become aware of his surrounding. Sanguinius closed his eyes, allowing his surrounding to infuse him with its serenity and majesty. The air was clear and refreshing, the scent of native vegetation invigorating his scenes. The fading vision of Horus Heresy banished to the deepest recesses of his mind for the time being. Sanguinius rested his head against a large tree he had been sitting under, his hands clasped in prayer in a meditative state. Sensations flood through him as memories came tumbling over themselves, one in particular reaching up from another part of his mind. The first encounter with the Emperor on Baal, his presence and authority in which he presented himself etched into his mind forever.

Sanguinius ran his fingers through his long blond hair then moving towards his next and throat, tracing the deep scar beneath his collar cloth, a deep reminder to him that even a near godlike being could feel death. For a fleeting moment, the great winged Primarch dare believed it had all been a dream. The Emperor of Mankind still walks and breaths amongst his people. Horus, the first Primarch and close ally was still loyal and faith to the Emperor's vision. The Imperium was mighty and that all of Mankind was united under one Empire.

Sanguinius shook his head as he chucked quietly as he should know better. The memory that has transpired was real. The Emperor never made the mistake of underestimating the threat of Chaos, and in order to meet the threat that it posed, he had put the best scientific minds on Earth to work. Once the Cult Mechanicus, or Cult of the Machine acknowledges the Emperor as the Master of Mankind. Weapons, War Machines and Spacecraft poured out of the Martian factories to bolster beleaguered forces throughout the galaxy. The Emperor's most long sighted plans to counter the insidious effects and influences of the Ruinous Powers were the creation of the Primarchs. These were genetically engineered superhumans with godlike powers. The Emperors intention was to create a whole race of these superhumans from the genetic blueprints of the Primarchs. By making them loyal and strong, he hoped that they prove immune to the malign psychic influences of Chaos.

The Primarchs were to be the shining examples of humans freed from the taints of corruptions. The energy of the uncorrupted warp would flow through them as if it flowed through the Emperor himself, invigorating them and conferring special powers. Like the shamans of the old had did to the Emperor.

But there was a flaw . . . a weak link . . . .

The Ruinous Powers of Chaos had succeeded in corrupting and turning one the Emperor's most strongest and powerful Primarchs where it thought to be impossible, that Primarch was . . . .

Horus, Primarch of the Lunar Wolves and Warmaster.

Sanguinius closed his eyes. The price was paid in full. Horus was defeated. The Imperium was shattered ending the Golden Age of Mankind forever. Things would never be the same again. However, the Imperium was stubborn refusal to die beneath the weight of heresy, secession, alien aggression and daemonancy was a glimmering hope for Mankind.

The Blood Angels Legion had been at one time, pure and stable was now forever tainted by the terrible psychic feedback at his near death. His life was thought to be extinguished at the traitorous hands of Horus, yet somehow; the Emperor was able to retrieve his immortal soul back from the clutches of the void. The raw energy that flowed through him has given him a second life was starting to fade. Sanguinius knew his life was limited. It wasn't a question of where or how his life would end. He already glimpsed it; it was merely a question of when. Sanguinius opened his eyes and gaze quietly towards his surrounding. It was really a matter of what he was going to do with life.

No one really knows why the Blood Angels Chapters lived longer than any other Chapter. Perhaps it may have something to do with almost perfect genetic structure where deterioration in the body as they grow with age was dramatically kept to a minimal. The benefit of the longevity allowed Sanguinius to appreciate the little things in life, it allowed him to appreciate the beauty and serene of the landscape, the vast lust green forest, the clear clean water and wide mountain range. It was a sharp contrast to his homeworld of Baal.

Familiarity was returning back to him. The Blood Angels Primarch remembered, he was in the Okayama region of Japan and had sought out a quiet spot on the other side of the large lake, which the Masaki residence preoccupied. His unexpected arrival via his personal Thunderhawk Gunship was indeed a shock to most with the exception of fledging Primarch, Ranma Saotome and the Shrine Priest, Katsuhito Masaki. Indeed after the shock of his sudden arrival had passed, Sanguinius was mildly surprised to be welcomed with open arms by everyone which he returned in kind by withdrawing his bodyguards escort and Thunderhawk back to the Battle Barge to show he meant no threat or harm.

Right now, Sanguinius needed some time to think and reflect about the current situation on Earth and the fledging Primarch. Adjusting to accommodate his large pure white swan like wings against the tree he was under, Sanguinius sat in quiet contentment. It had been awhile since he was temporary stasis for unknown centuries; it was now that he had the chance to fully relax without having to be on his guard. As he was adjusting himself, he felt something falling of his lap. Picking up the object, Sanguinius let out a small smile.

"Hmm . . . Brother Ranma would find this an interesting read, perhaps even beneficial to his limited knowledge in warfare and tactical battle," Sanguinius commented as he remembering he was studying it during his time of reflection. Although he agreed with most of the points raised, there was some that he disagreed with.

The book that Sanguinius was referring to was actually a holo-book and in his personal opinion wasn't a very good book but many centuries before, some members of the high Lords of Terra had painstakingly transcribed it from the original source, adding luridly colored marginal illuminations two or three times every page. Sanguinius felt that he should at least respect the unknown individuals endeavor by forcing himself to read on until the end even thought he had already seen and studied the original transcript in which it was copied and extracted from.

The book was a very pale comparison to the original tome, the Codex Astartes. Sanguinius chuckled light at what Guilliman would have made of this holo-book. The Codex Astartes was the great prescriptive tomb comprised by Roboute Guilliman, one of his most influential works done within his lifetime. The tome was vast and detailed as it laid out the groundwork of the basic organizational and tactical rules for the Adeptus Astartes Space Marines. Subjects as diverse as religious instruction and strategic supply were all covered in great detail within its thousand of holo-pages. It wasn't enough just to read it, which would probably take an entire human lifespan. You needed to embrace and understand it completely, not just the text but the hidden meaning and wisdom that Guilliman had inserted into the many pages.

The Primarchs who remained loyal to the Emperor since Horus Heresy had reacted differently when the Codex Astartes was indoctrinate into their Space Marine reorganization. Legions such as the Imperial Fists and the Ultramarines regard the Codex Astartes as a holy text and stick rigidly to its contents, regarding any deviation as tantamount to heresy. Other Legions such as the Dark Angels, Space Wolves, and Blood Angels introduced their own variations, which meant that their chapters would differ completely from the rigid dictates of the Codex Astartes. It was mainly the Space Wolves under Leman Russ who voiced their protest the most.

Sanguinius gazed at the holo-book in his hand before placing down beside him, next to his master crafted power sword, which once activated would generate a disruptive energy field around the blade. An ancient relic retrieved during the Great Crusade on a forgotten lost world. Attracted the hilt of the power sword was a silver ring with a couple of colored feathers.

Sanguinius paused and gently touched the feathers, a reminder of the reason why he was here. The welfare of a certain female guard of the Elite Phoenix Guard had unexpectedly become a priority in Sanguinius mind. He relieved when Sanguinius when he was informed by Washu that she would make a full recovery without any permanent damage. For some reason, he could help the nagging feeling that she was more interested in HIM than her patients. Perhaps it was the sparkling glint in her eyes or maybe the others warnings NOT to participate in any of her 'requests.'

Shaking his head, Sanguinius needed to reaffirm some of the reports he had received. Looking at the sky, it was beginning to get late now; there wasn't much light left judging by the position of the sun. It was a rare moment for him to behold, as there were very words within the Imperium as many of the worlds similar to this were either devastated by the forces of Chaos or Xenos species such as the Orks for their own selfish gains or simply to have dominance on the fragile universe.

Sanguinius began to speculate if this world was similar to ancient Terra before the Age of the Strife and the Golden Age of the Imperium. According to data infiltration and scouting battlefield reports on the Japanese Self Defence Force, there seemed to be a lack of modern bases technology used in this world, relying on primitive weapons such as non explosive tipped projective bullets/shells and rocket propelled explosive missiles, quite unlike the standard armaments used by the Imperial Guard or the Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Laser technology such as the Lasgun and explosive tipped bullets weapons such as the Bolters were non existent, which could prove a serious problem when dealing the forces of Chaos in the long term especially the difficulties penetrating the power armor used by the traitorous Chaos Space Marines.

Recalling the reports he had seen, it was revealed during the early stages in the Nerima battle that conventional weaponry used by JSDF was highly ineffective in piecing the heavy ceramite plated power armor used by the traitorous Chaos Space Marines or the invisible chaos auras used by the Daemons. The JSDF paid a heavy price for their ill preparations and underestimating their foes. What did bother Sanguinius was the media suggesting that a powerful Japanese heavy industries releasing plans for an anti gravity engine, similar to the agile and maneuverable superior Land Speeder. Sanguinius was suspicious and had a feeling of who it might be.

Sanguinius knew for sure that the heavy skirmish in Nerima was just the beginning of an endless war but he wasn't sure who would be victorious or if any of them would survive 'till the end even with his ability to see into the future. He knew that a price was to be paid in blood and human souls but to what extent. For now, the Ruinous Chaos Gods would wait for their next opportunity to strike, they were licking their wounds, and it was just a matter of when. The Daemon Primarch Angron and the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch M'Kachan would not rest until this world was conquered and its people enslaved to their respected Dark Gods. The next battle on this world would make the invasion in Nerima look like a puny skirmish but when they do attack, he just hoped that they would be ready otherwise a veil of darkness would envelope the world for all eternity. The trail of thought bought up the question of Ranma Saotome, which bothered Sanguinius.

Where did Ranma Saotome fit into the Emperor's vision?

What significant did he had to play in the crusade?

What was so important to ensure he did not fall into the spell of Chaos?

Sanguinius clutched his head, trying to make some sense that he could understand. Ranma Saotome was indeed a skilled, agile, and intelligent in a fight but the same could be said for all the other Primarchs. He displayed no innate psychic ability, any traits that stood out from the crowd amongst billions of warriors. Although initial impression by his actions in Nerima, to Sanguinius it wasn't anything unique or special he hadn't seen a thousand times but there was something about him he just couldn't quite grasp.

Ranma at first glance didn't seem to have the visionary tactical awareness like Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists or Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines. If he had, Ranma would probably become a powerful leader of this world, or at least carved an Empire to rule under by now.

Nor the prowess in battle or a leader of men like Leman Russ of the Space Wolves or Lion El' Jonson of the Dark Angels. No military record of battles he took part in or insignia of his rank in this world according to sources. He didn't seem to have an army or followers to follow his cause. It seems that Ranma was nobody in the world except in Nerima and Asia.

Ranma's experience in hardship was nothing compared to the harsh life. Corax of the Raven Guard was raised in a slave mining world on a desolate moon of Lycaeus. Vulkan of the Salamanders was raised in unstable dangerous world of Nocturne and Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hand was even worse. The world of Medusa was a harsh realm of perpetual gloom, situated right next the Eye of Terror.

Ranma seemed to always relish the chance of taking on someone stronger and powerful than him without taking steps in ensuring victory. In doing so he severely lacked the wisdom that Jaghatai Khan of the White Scars possessed, no wonder this Cologne seemed to run rings around him in that department. Sanguinius shook his head, what Ranma needed was strong guidance and training but deep down he knew that alone wasn't going to be enough for Ranma to survive. As Primarch of the Blood Angels and envoy to the Emperor, Sanguinius needed to make a decision.

Bowing his head down, Sanguinius took a moment to think. As he was just about to make a decision on what would quite possibly determine the fate of this young Primarch, he happened to look up and Ranma and Tenchi appearing out from the woods at far end of the lake. The receding light made no difference to Sanguinius enhanced vision enabled him to see anything clearly through dark and light.

Sanguinius smiled. He knew what he had to do. He needed to test him before making his final decision and he knew just how to do it. Before he could implement his plan of action, he needed to know more about the situation with the Masaki family Ranma seemed to have adopted as his family especially Katsuhito,

Sanguinius' mood darkened, as he knew something else he did disclose with Ranma. The Blood Angels Primarch knew there was an Emperor's Decree on the young Primarch. It stated that should the last Primarch if found, showed any association or under the influence of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. If proven the decree ordered was the complete termination of the Primarch. This knowledge was only known Sanguinius, Leman Russ, and Jaghatai Khan.

Pocketing the holo-book in his robe pocket, he was about to reach for his master crafted power sword when he felt someone approaching, the aura which he was sensing was extremely strong for it to be any mortal being. His suspicions was confirmed when he saw who it was in the corner of his eye. Her long purple hair and elegant attire confirmed this. Sanguinius feint ignorance, pretending he was unaware of her approach. Gazing at the lake, he waited until whoever it was within few feet away from him.

"Excuse me, Lord Sanguinius. I am interrupting you?" an elegant voice said respectfully.

Sanguinius slowly turned to face the stranger who had approached him. His stern gaze fixated at the young purple haired woman standing with her hands clasped together. She bowed respectfully as soon as she made eye contact with him.

The winged Primarch simply nodded, gesturing to her to sit down.

"Not at all, Princess Ayeka, I was just mediating my thoughts," his deep voice containing authority and strength but there was gentle subtle edge, which Ayeka was surprised to find.

"Do you require an audience with me?" Sanguinius inquired, getting straight to the point.

Ayeka nodded, "I do."

"Very well, an audience you shall have, Princess Ayeka," said the winged Primarch.

"Thank you, Lord Sanguinius," she said and bowed respectfully. She walked around him and took an empty space opposite him. She took the time to adjusting her robe edge to make herself comfortable.

There was a moment of silence until Ayeka broke the brief silence.

"Miss Washu has informed me to tell you that Kiima has made a full recovery and regain consciousness without any serious or permanent injury."

"That is good to hear, Princess Ayeka," Sanguinius gazed down at her, "I do not think you took the time to see me just to inform me of this news, I sense there another reason for you seeing me. Tell me, what is on your mind, Princess Ayeka?" Sanguinius inquired.

Ayeka slightly blushed and forced herself to look away. It only took a moment for her to regain her calm composure, which Sanguinius found it to be amusing for such a delicate flower in appearance to have such a strong aura.

"Lord Sanguinius, I haven't had the chance to thank you fully for saving me so from the bottom of my heart, Thank you," Ayeka got up and bowed respectfully. "You have my eternal respect."

Sanguinius nodded gracefully and smiled gently. "Princess Ayeka, your gratitude is accepted. Was there anything you want to discuss?"

Ayeka clasped her hands together as she sat back down. "There is something I need to know, and I thought you would be the best to answer my query, it's about Ranma Saotome."

Sanguinius nodded, he already had a feeling this would pop up, earlier than expected.

"What do you want to know?" he said, encouraging her to carry on.

"Is it true that the bestial beast Angron and you were related to Ranma Saotome on a genetic scale?" Ayeka inquired.

"Your point is?" Sanguinius asked.

"Well, what confuses me is how Angron looks a complete monster whilst you looked the complete opposite, I was wondering how does Ranma fit into this, he looks human, a genetically altered enhanced human but still human, could you please clarify for my own curiosity?"

Sanguinius paused for a moment. "I had expected for this to be asked, Princess Ayeka, and yes, all three of us are brothers. All that I can say is the Emperor was a visionary and creator who intentions were to reunited the fragmented human race so in order to do so, he created us, the Primarchs. Unfortunately the chaos had influence more than half of us to turn against our father in open revolt. Let's say that things have never been the same."

"Just be thankful that Ranma never grew in that environment otherwise he may be different from what you know him as now."

"Lord Sanguinius, you still haven't answered my question about Ranma."

"I was about to get to that." The Blood Angels Primarch replied with a hint of annoyance.

Ayeka bowed her head down, "Sorry." Sanguinius expression softened slightly.

"Don't worry . . . to answer your question, Angron had sold his soul to Blood God, Khorne and was elevated to the status of Daemon Prince, which is why he is like that today. I would call my appearance as a gift from the Emperor rather that a mutation of my genetic code and have never doubted that."

Sanguinius paused to think on what he was going to say about the other person in question. "Ranma on the other hand, I'm not sure . . . there is something about him, something to do with his special ability to manipulate the flow of the warp to his own desires."

"But . . . wouldn't that make Ranma . . . err . . . one of them?" Ayeka asked fearfully.

Sanguinius shook his head and gestured to her not to overreact, "No, Ranma, I suspect still possesses the Emperor's Gift and is immune to these effects, he is still has a long way to go if he is going to reach his full potential."

"You mean that Ranma hasn't reached his full potential yet? But what about his display in Nerima, I thought that he is already trained." Ayeka inquired.

"Physically, he is halfway there to his potential and I am quite impressed on how far he has achieved. Mentally, he is still a novice and the display of power he had shown is a mere fraction to what he is really capable of. He needs to be carefully monitored in a controlled environment and trained in the ways of the psykers of Adeptus Astartes. Unfortunately, the training is very brutal and harsh and makes his training trip in China look like a simple exercise. This rigorous discipline is necessary if he was to confront some of the Chaos Gods most powerful creatures."

Sanguinius didn't mention that the training has another purpose but she didn't have to know about this now. He then gazed into Ayeka's eyes with a serious expression.

Sanguinius took a small deep breath, gazing at the lake for a moment. "I would like it if Ranma was not to hear about this, he is not ready to know, he will eventually but not now. I would like this to be kept between us."

"I see, well, thank you for telling me," Ayeka said quietly, "What has transpired here will be kept between us, I promise, Lord Sanguinius."

"I keep you to your word, Princess Ayeka," he said, still gazing across the lake.

Ayeka in turn, looked across the lake, a cold breeze started to pick up and the trees started to rustle.

"As I have answered your questions as truthfully as possible, I would like you to indulge me in my own curiosity if you wouldn't mind. There are a few questions I would some answer to," Sanguinius inquired. "A trading of information you might call it, you have my strictest confidence, Princess Ayeka, and you have my word as Primarch of the Blood Angels."

Ayeka nodded slowly. "Of course, Lord Sanguinius, what is it that you need to know?"

"I am aware you are not from this world or native of this planet in fact, your aura is far too high for just an inhabitant so tell me where do you come from and why are here?" Sanguinius inquired calmly.

Ayeka was at first taken back by the bluntness of his inquiry, hesitating for a moment before deciding to answer it as best as she could. It could ease the tensions between them if she did correctly.

"As you have requested, Lord Sanguinius," Ayeka cough slightly and continued. "I am Ayeka Jurai Masaki, First Crowned Princess of Jurai. I am from a planet Jurai of the Juraian Empire and so is my sister," Ayeka stated formally which Sanguinius listened with keen interest.

Meanwhile across the lake, Ranma Saotome and Tenchi Masaki were returning back from the shrine grounds and were now enjoying a cool glass of juice kindly bought to them by Sasami Jurai. Tenchi had noted the brighter outlook on Sasami's face rather than the sombre expression she had in the past few days. It seemed to him that she was returning back to her normal self. It was clear to him that something had happened between Ranma and Sasami when he wasn't here. After serving the refreshments, she then took a place next to Ranma whilst Ryo-Ohki hopped off her shoulder and sat on her lap.

Ranma sighed a little. The arrival of Sanguinius was beginning to play on his mind, why was he here? What was his intention and did it involved everyone here? Catching Sasami's brief glance at him, Ranma smiled to show that nothing was bothering him. Sasami returned the gesture and started talking to Tenchi about how his day. Ranma turned his attentions back to the winged Blood Angels Primarch.

"Hey, is that Sanguinius over there?" Tenchi asked as spotted something across the lake.

"I don't see him, where is he?" asked Sasami.

"Over there you can't miss him," Tenchi pointed, drawing her attention to general direction of where he saw the winged Primarch.

"It's him all right, he isn't alone," Ranma added. His eyes narrowed and focused on the winged Primarch. His enhance abilities allowing him to see it clearly across the lake unaided. Ranma mentally wondered what SHE was doing over there.

"It's my sister," Sasami said enthusiastically which caused Tenchi to look down at her with questioning look. Sasami simply grinned.

"It's definitely Ayeka," Ranma confirmed Sasami statement. "It's appears that they discuss something, can't actually work what it is from here."

"What?" Tenchi exclaimed and began to joke, "you can lip read them all the way from here."

Ranma raise an eyebrow at him, a smirk appeared on his face. Tenchi blinked incredulously at him for moment until Ranma chuckled lightly.

"Tenchi, I'm good but not THAT good," Ranma said and winked at Sasami.

Tenchi sighed, missing Ranma's wink. Sasami giggled and smiled.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Tenchi wondered out loud.

Ranma simply placed his glass down and thanked Sasami for the refreshment. He grinned when Sasami suddenly had slight red hue on her cheeks. She then realized that the food in the oven would be just done and got up on her feet and walked over to Tenchi to claim his empty glass.

"It beats me," Ranma replied as he looked to see what was going on between Ayeka and Sanguinius.

'Why do I have uneasy feeling for him being here,' Ranma thought quietly to himself. Sanguinius' motive for his unexpected arrival was remained unclear; so far, he had shown a friendly outlook to him and his friends. Ranma shook his head, as he had no reason to be suspicious of his actions . . . not yet anyway. Ranma shook his head again as he was beginning to act like a certain Fallen Angel.

"You feel all right?" Tenchi asked, concerned about his friend's shaking of his head.

During their training and quick sparring, he notices that Ranma seemed preoccupied.

"Huh?" Ranma replied, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Tenchi. I was just ridding myself of some bad moments."

Tenchi nodded in understanding as he too was having problems.

"Just take as much time as you need, it's been one of those days." He said, patting Ranma on the shoulder with his hand.

Ranma gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"We done quite a lot on our training, don you think?" he said in attempt to change the subject as he felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I suppose you went lightly on me like you always do," Tenchi said dejectedly. He almost had him but made the crucial mistake of overextending himself.

Ranma chuckled lightly to himself.

"What is so funny?" Tenchi asked, slightly annoyed as he thought that Ranma was mocking him.

Ranma saw Tenchi reaction and calmly waved his hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Actually, to be honest I wasn't going lightly on you," Ranma rubbed his chin in a scholar like fashion, "quite the opposite, you have gotten better since we fought each other. You might not know it but you are actually a very good fighter, maybe Katsuhito's training has finally paid of. Now what you need now is confidence in your own abilities."

Tenchi blinked, not actually quite believing what Ranma had said, did he actually compliment him on his fighting skills. A small smile appeared as he tried to actual casual about it.

Yeah, I suppose you're right. Maybe I can finally be better than you." He said.

Ranma shook his head slightly.

"Try not to get over excited, I just said you have just gotten better. I didn't say you were better than me." Ranma smirked at Tenchi.

Ranma close his eyes for a few moments, focusing on something topic in order to clear his mind. Ranma and Tenchi sat in quiet contentment, staring out at nothing in particular.

"I wish that Ryoko was all right, I would like to see her," Tenchi whispered and looked at the ground, feeling a little dejected. Ranma quickly glance at him with one eye, pretending not to notice or care. His superhuman acute hearing easily heard what he just said.

Ranma was about to say something to him that is until he saw a certain red hair scientist appearing around the corner with an all knowing look. Ranma nodded towards her before she disappeared back into the house.

"Be careful what you wish for," Ranma smiled in his usual manner.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tenchi said in a confused tone.

"Oh, Tenchi!" a very sweet familiar voice was heard. Tenchi immediately stood up and looked everywhere for the source of the voice.

"Err . . . Ranma, isn't that you know . . . Ranma?" Tenchi said nervously, looking around for him.

Ranma was nowhere to be seen. Tenchi sighed as he felt two arms wrapped around him in a bone-crushing hug. Deep down, he was kinda glad and relieved. He looked up to see a pair of golden eyes and smiled nervously.

"I've found you!" she said in husky voice.

"Oh, hi Ryoko," Tenchi whispered in shy tone.

**XXXXX**

"That's how we ended up staying here together," Ayeka concluded as she finished shortened edited version of how she ended up on Earth.

"Hmm . . ." Sanguinius rubbed the temple of his forehead as he thought about the implications of what she had told him especially about the true nature of Ranma friendship with Sasami Jurai and Tenchi Masaki.

"Is anything wrong?" Ayeka asked, fearing that she might have upset or annoyed him in someway.

Sanguinius shook his head and gently smiled at Ayeka.

"No, there isn't anything wrong." He said to dismiss her concerns. "Thank you, Princess Ayeka, that's all I wanted to hear right now."

Looking at the Princess emotions playing across her delicate features, he sensed there was one more thing that was bothering her. Ayeka stood up, brushed her dress down, bowed politely, and turned to leave.

"Princess Ayeka."

Ayeka stopped and slowly turned around with an apprehensive smile.

"Yes, Lord Sanguinius?" she asked.

"Please be careful on your way back."

Ayeka was slightly confused at first but she quickly regained her posture and smiled with a slight bowed. "Thank you for your concern."

Sanguinius nodded and watched Ayeka until she was out of his vision and sensory range.

"Now it makes sense now," he whispered and glanced up at the starry lit midnight sky. "The path is clear now."

Sanguinius closed his eyes as mentally focused on the next task on hand.

Brother Calistarius, hear me Sanguinius mentally commanded.

The telepathic link shared amongst only the strongest psykers amongst his chapter ranks was the quickest and securest way of ensuring that his will was carried out.

I hear you clearly, sire. a familiar voice greeted him. Your orders sire

Inform the Admiral Tabris of my personal coordinates with the immediate teleportation of my personal guard on standby

Sanguinius wasn't sure but he had a feeling that something was going to happened within the next few days.

Have you found something to warrant such action? Calistarius inquired.

Simply as a precaution The Blood Angels Primarch stated. Have we received any communications from our advance party in China?

Nothing from our advance party has been picked up. We have received confirmation that Captain Garus has arrived at Mount Phoenix and started establishing a forward firebase, Lord Sanguinius

Sanguinius grinned.

We wait for our eternal nemesis to make the first move. Simply monitor all communication and media frequencies for signs of chaos incursions until then. No further actions with my authorization

As you wish, sire, the Emperor protects the voice responded.

That will be all

Sanguinius concluded his short telepathic communication. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky as he was searching for a sign or answer. Sanguinius knew that the Emperor's gift bestowed in him was beginning to wear thin but he still had time.

"The Emperor protects," Sanguinius had a wistful grin. "Indeed he does."

**The next day . . . .**

It was a warm sunny day at the Masaki residence with no chance of rain, which was good news for a certain pigtailed young man. It seemed that today, everyone was doing something. Washu was in her subspace pocket laboratory, she was busy scanning the news channels and so far, no reports of any further chaos incursion were detected so everyone decide to use this time to taking relax and enjoy the peacefulness while it lasted. Also with the release of her daughter and that young white haired winged woman from her care, it finally gave her time to do what she does best. A cold shiver ran up the spines of Ranma and Tenchi Masaki but the newcomer to the Masaki residence, Sanguinius wasn't put off by these sudden premonitions of dread and fear.

For some, like Ranma Saotome and Tenchi Masaki were using this opportunity to kick in some additional training matches as they prepared themselves for what would be a long and arduous future. They knew that they had to be ready if they were to protect their loved ones and those under the protection. Sasami Masaki was busy at household either doing some household chores or cooking up a storm for everyone. Ryo-Ohki was in her child like form helping out. Ryoko and Ayeka were off to do some shopping in the city; both of them had their own agenda to pursue.

At the Masaki Shrine, Katsuhito was sitting quietly on the wooden steps of his temple house. The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet at this time of day. He was drinking his herbal tea when he sensed someone approaching. He knew it wasn't Ranma or Tenchi. Their familiar presence would be too well defined and unique. He didn't have to wait long as a powerful gust of wind swept the shrine ground of all its leaves and debris.

Katsuhito placed his cup of herbal tea down beside him. He wasn't surprised who have arrived at his shrine house. Ever since his unexpected arrival, he had a feeling that he would visit him. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow when he notice that came alone. He was expecting Kiima to be with him as he heard that she was discharged from Washu's care after giving her to green light. It could possibly signify the seriousness of the visit, Katsuhito thought as he rose to his feet, brushing down his robes and walked to greet his guest.

"Welcome," Katsuhito greeted, "and, what bring you to my humble shrine."

"Katsuhito, we have things I want to discuss with you, if you don't mind," he said, getting straight to the point.

Katsuhito nodded and push his glassed up slightly.

"Does this concern my grandson?" he asked seriously.

Sanguinius nodded. "It concerns everyone."

"I see, it would be better if we were to take this mater inside in private, there is more than enough room to accommodate your wings," Katsuhito gestured towards his small shrine house.

Sanguinius nodded and accepting his invitation, walking directly behind him a few steps. "Very well, lead the way . . . Yosho."

Katsuhito stopped immediately upon hearing a name he had almost forgotten.

"Have you told anyone?" he said without turning around to face Sanguinius.

"No . . . your business is your own for now." Sanguinius stated.

"I see," Katsuhito replied with a little relief, "how much do you know?"

There was an uneasy pause between them.

"I have known since I first encountered you. The person in front of me is a young man probably in his twenties with long black hair. From what I have watched during the skirmish in Nerima, your fighting style is unique and deadly along with Princess Ayeka's version of your story, it didn't take long for me to understand the situation." Sanguinius explained. "Like I said your business is your own."

"Thank you," Katsuhito said.

"There is no need to thank me," Sanguinius stated. "The longer you keep this up, the more difficult it will be to undo what you have started."

Katsuhito nodded. "I keep that in mind, shall we be going?"

"Of course, Yosho," replied Sanguinius.

"Please, don't use that name, Katsuhito is my name now." he stated rather than requesting it. He turned to face the Blood Angels Primarch with a stern look.

Sanguinius didn't reply as he simply brushed past him towards the shrine house. Katsuhito resumed walking, he actually was curious in what the great Primarch had to say.

Meanwhile not far from the Masaki Shrine, in a large forest clearing, Ranma and Tenchi were once again sparring against each other. Both of them, trying to out do each other with various techniques and stances. They were both dressed in white Martial Arts uniforms. At the far end of the forest clearing was a broken fallen tree, which in closer examination of the tree suggested that Ranma had used his Moko Takabisha judging by the damage and impact. Ranma had wisely decide to refrain from using his long range Ki attacks just to reduce the damage to the forest, he knew that Katsuhito wouldn't be pleased at all.

"Ready?" Tenchi shouted as they began their weapons training. Obviously, Tenchi had chosen the sword as it suited him more and had more experience than any other weapon.

Ranma on the other hand decide to opt for the quarterstaff as it gave him a long reach than the sword so long as he kept Tenchi at a distance because as soon as he got past his guard, it would be very difficult to counter or block due to the length of his staff. Since the brutal skirmish in Nerima, Katsuhito had wisely decided to advance Tenchi's training further than he would normally do.

"Of course," Ranma smirked, taking a step back in a defensive stance. Tenchi groaned inwards as it very difficult to read Ranma when he was in this mood. On the outside, Tenchi looked more confidence in his own abilities.

"Tenchi, don't disappoint me," Ranma shouted encouragingly.

"I will try my best!" Tenchi responded out loud, edging out forward to face him, holding his sword in both hands.

'I won't lose this time!' thought Tenchi. He was sure that he had Ranma figured this time considering the amount of training and sparring they had done since his arrival.

Ranma smirk grew into a grin. He was glad that Tenchi was feeling more confidence in own abilities, rather than doubting them like he before. Ranma held his staff in an offensive stance with the end held pointing up, by doing this he could easily switch from offensive to defensive stances and vice versa when required.

"I just hope it's enough to beat me," Ranma said just to keep him on the edge and partly to taunt him into losing his focus.

"Show me what you got, Tenchi. Don't hold back otherwise . . . you will be in a world of pain if you do. Trust me, it be more beneficial for the both of us," Ranma warned but it went unheard as Tenchi charge forward and swung his sword in an upward arc.

Ranma reacted at the last moment as he took a step back and raised his to meet the strike. Effortlessly blocking the strike, Ranma swiftly countered with a rapid triple strike followed y a low sweeping arc, sending dirt and leaves everywhere. Tenchi saw it coming and evaded, parried and hopped over each and every one of Ranma's counters. The two continued to exchange a few more strikes, probing each other's defenses like they did before.

'Tenchi has certainly improved, he learning to adapt to my attacks like I do with my opponents,' Ranma thought as he turned and twisted his body to evade Tenchi's attacks rather than block or parry them, using one of his strengths, his natural agility.

"You have to do better than that to beat me," Ranma taunted as he feinted fatigue and take a few steps back to reconsolidate his next move. Ranma had subconsciously hoped that Tenchi wouldn't take the bait but he did.

In Tenchi's mind, he saw the opportunity to gain the upper hand and pressed on his attacks. Ranma leapt back to put some distance between them, still feinting fatigue.

"I got you now," Tenchi exclaimed as he leapt to close the distance between them with his training sword held high.

Ranma couldn't help but smirk as he unleashed a technique that he was attempting to prefect.

Tenchi saw the knowing smile on Ranma's face, he couldn't help but feeling that he was walking into a trap. It was too late as Ranma shouted out loud.

"Hiryu . . . Shouten . . ." Tenchi managed to hear but not the last two as Ranma completed his special attack.

**XXXXX**

**Elsewhere in world, trouble was brewing in China . . . **

The once grim and imposing façade of the Musk Dynasty Citadel looked as though a gigantic sledgehammer had taken a few swing at it. The entire west face had caved in exposing the stone and concrete slabs. Huge meter wide cracks stretched from ground to roof and giant holes gaped in the building sides. Casualties within the Citadel were high and the compound was chocked with rubble and dust. Musk warriors pulled or dug their wounded comrades from the rubble whilst the rest started to tackle the fire. Musk trained physicians were attending to the wounded within the compound.

Prince Herb, Lime, and Mint of the Musk Dynasty Clan stood atop the northern wall.

"It's Chinese People's Liberation Army," Mint informed the Prince Herb. The initial surprise attack had caught the Musk Dynasty at a disadvantage.

"The Chinese Government have finally decided to get rid of us in the name of progress and expansion," Mint mused as he survey the battle.

Mint could just make out the silhouette of Chinese Artillery and Armored Division on the horizon against the darkening background, waiting for the order to advance on their citadel. The initial surprise barrage attack from Chinese Artillery was the clear indication of their intentions. For now the artillery barrage had stopped but the damage had been done as one can survey the carnage around them.

"Let them come," Lime said confidently and crackled his hands in anticipation of the eventual battle rumble. "Why are you so worried, Mint? We have fought off the Chinese before, we can do it again!"

Mint sighed heavily at the Lime's lack of intelligence and awareness. Fortunately, his brutish size and strength made up for his shortcomings.

"Lime, sometimes I wonder about you." Mint sighed again and started to explain the seriousness of the situation. "Times are changing, this time they have tanks and machine guns not swords and spears, they outnumber us five to one and . . . ."

Prince Herb knew the importance of the surrounding area in which the Musk Dynasty. The lands were fertile and deep within the mountains were huge deposits and threads of ore and minerals. Prince Herb stood in silence as he tried to make sense of the events of the last few minutes. The Citadel was in ruins, and Lime had tried to fathom how such a disaster could have occurred. Prince Herb had listened to his scouting reports carefully. Explanation and retribution could come later on why they have decided to attack, if there was a later Herb reflected.

A small chuckle escaped Herb's lips, which caught the attention of Mint and Lime.

"Is something wrong, Prince Herb?" Lime asked, switching his full attention from Lime to Herb.

"Sire, what is wrong?" Mint inquired.

Mint knew that it was imperative for them to get their Lord out of here when danger threatens. He was an important symbol to rally around and the last hope for the future of the Musk Dynasty. Cut off from reinforcements and stunned at the horrendous casualties they had suffered so far, it would not be long until the palace was overrun.

"Nothing, everyone is just fine," Herb replied to his associates.

He then took one last glance, grinned, and marched down towards the compound. Mint and Herb looked at one another with a confused look before following their Lord.

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile back in Japan, someone's luck had just run out . . . .**

"I knew it wouldn't last," Ranko complained and stepped into the Masaki household. She took the time to carefully take off her dirty wet slippers and placing them on nearby shoe rack.

The reason for his distress was that she was now in cursed form all because of a sudden downpour of rain. These days, Ranko wasn't really bothered about her curse, as she had gotten used to it. She was just relieved that she didn't transform in Nerima or things might have gone a bit awkward. Ranko knew that Sanguinius would eventually find out about the curse one way or another. She just prayed that when time comes, it wouldn't in one of those awkward moments like with Akane or Ukyo in the past.

"Welcome back, Ranma," said sweet voice. She was unfazed by Ranma's appearance, as she knew already the true nature of his curse due to her links with a certain Goddess.

Ranko looked up and saw Sasami standing next to the stairway with a bright smile. Ranko then notice in her hands was a towel and neatly folded bathrobe.

"How did you . . . ."

"I know how much you like to train outside and it was raining so it wasn't that hard," Sasami said, beating him to the punch as she walked up to her.

"You're soaking wet, you changed quickly before you get a cold," she pointed out in a concern voice.

Ranko smiled cutely as she responded for her kind thinking.

"Thanks, Sasami," Ranko said and took the towel off her and flung it over her head.

Sasami returned the smile with even brighter smile. "Where is Tenchi?" she asked, as she knew that he was in a similar situation.

"Oh, he just back to check up on grandpa to see, he said he would be back soon," Ranko replied, remember the look on Tenchi's face when he transformed right in front of him. She could blame him for being amazed at the unique transformation from a battle hardened fighter into a cute buxom beauty in a blink of an eye.

Sasami nodded and handed her, the rest of the items in her hands to Ranko.

"Well, I'll better wait for him. The bath is ready, just go in." Sasami said as she turned towards the kitchen.

"Err . . . Sasami," she asked in a hesitant voice. Sasami turned around. "What is it, Ranma?"

"Is Sanguinius around?" she asked.

Sasami paused for moment to think, making Ranko a bit anxious, as she didn't want Sanguinius to see him or her in this form right now.

"He went out," Sasami responded. Ranma breathed a half-sigh.

"He didn't say where he was going, hasn't been back since, oh, that winged girl, she gone out shortly before you came back," She added.

"Is something wrong, Ranma?" Sasami asked, tilting her head at him.

'Kiima is all right, that's a relief' Ranko thought quietly and saw the look on Sasami's face.

"No, nothing," Ranko replied in reassuring tone of voice. "Thanks once again for the towel and bathing robe."

"Think nothing of it," Sasami said as she remember the things that Ranma had told her back then, it made her happy and reinforce her feeling she was doubting in the past few days. Ranma was unaware that his kind words have started the ball rolling for their relationship with Sasami/Tsunami in the future.

"I'll be off now," She said and skipped happily towards the kitchen leaving a slightly confused Marital Artist/Primarch.

'Did I miss something here?" Ranko shook his head and headed to his room.

A moment later, Ranko was dressed in the white bathing robe that Sasami had kindly given. She heard Tenchi enter the house and was told that he could wait so that Ranma would be able to use the bathroom first. As Ranko was making his way to the bathroom, he remember the reaction's on Ayeka and Ryoko's faces when she told them that she wasn't interesting in Tenchi in that way. Ranko then reminisce a bit back of the first time that Ayeka and Ryoko was 'introduced' to a red haired female, almost mistaking Ranko as Washu if it wasn't for their unique different hairstyles. It wasn't the best of moments; they almost tried to kill Ranko on the spot with barrage of wooden logs and energy weapons.

Ranko grinned and was about to pass through the outside door that led to the bathroom when he notice someone standing guard.

Ranko stopped and turned to look down. "Oh, hi Ryo-Ohki, I almost missed you."

"Miya!" the Cabbit responded with a cheery tone.

Ranko smiled and patted light on its head. The Cabbit responded with a few more meows.

"Standing guard are you?" she inquired when she saw that she had the occupied sign between its paws. The Cabbit nodded.

"Mrow! Miya Myow!" Ryo-Ohki responded.

"You know about that?" Ranko said, slightly embarrassed. The Cabbit nodded again.

"Miya! Meow! Mrow!" Ryo-Ohki stated.

Ranko looked at the Cabbit understandingly.

"So Sasami told you everything that I told her," Ranma asked a slightly serious tone.

"Miya," Ryo-Ohki looked hesitantly at Ranma, hoping that it didn't ruin their relationship.

Ranko shrugged her shoulder as a gentle smile appeared. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, besides you and Sasami, I can trust. I would have done anyway," Ranko winked and patted the Cabbit on the head.

Ryo-Ohki was ecstatic that she didn't alienate Ranma/Ranko and meow happily.

"You keep on eye out, okay, do a good job and a bag of carrots is yours," Ranko said to give the Cabbit some incentive.

Ryo-Ohki responded with a loud meow and switched the vacant sign with the occupied sign. Then turning around, acting like a watchdog for anyone remotely heading into the bathroom. Ranko couldn't help but smile at the friendship between the members of this household unlike those in the Tendo household. Shaking her slightly head to dismiss the memory, Ranko opened the door . . . .

"This is weird," Ranko whistled in amusement at what she looking at. "This is definitely Washu's work, I expect."

Ranko had expected to see a normal bathroom but instead was looking at something completely different, much larger, and fancier facility with cascading waterfall including beautiful lush greenery and exotic flowers. The whole place was quiet and dark, illuminated only by lamps that were dotted around the whole facility. Ranko slowly slid closed the door behind her and started to remove the white bathrobe revealing that she had on a light top and swimming trunks, she wasn't taking any chances. Another reason for her choice was that it made life easier due to the nature of his curse, for example, it would be very awkward and uncomfortable if she decided to wear a bikini costume and was forced or accidentally changed back to his male form. The only exception was that if she managed to get hold of some magical soap.

Ranko walked over towards the deep lagoon of water and dived straight into the cool water. She swam a lap or two around the lagoon and then floated on her back, looking up at the starlight filtering in through the circular window in the dome roof.

'Definitely Washu's work,' Ranko thought as she gently floated.

'I wonder where I am,' Ranko paused, 'better not think of it.'

Ranko sighed deeply as she relaxed. The training she had done under close supervision from Katsuhito was proving a much better workout than he had hoped. Tenchi was a quick learner as he had become better at adapting to his attacks. Unfortunately, for him; Ranko was always one step ahead. The modified Hiryu Shouten Ha she had used on Tenchi kinda worked, as it didn't require a lengthy circular chase as it setup. Ranko reminisce when she recall the first match he had with Tenchi before the devastating chain of events in Nerima.

_**Flashback**_

Ranma settled back into a casual stance, lowering his training staff slightly. Tenchi stopped in his advance and did so likewise.

"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked, wondering if Ranma was hurt or something.

Ranma shook his head and grinned.

"Hmm . . . shall we make this interesting especially for our new audience?" Ranma pointed out to the gathering crowd at the far end of the field.

"Huh, what are you on about . . . oh," Tenchi said when he looked towards where Ranma was pointing. Tenchi grew a large sweat drop.

There standing was indeed a crowd of people. Sasami was playing the role as always, the hostess as she began to serve out cold drinks and snacks to everyone. Washu was sitting next to Cypher trying to pry out some of the STC technology in a nice friendly manner for once. For the look on Cypher's face, she didn't seem to have much luck in succeeding. Ryoko and Ayeka were sitting a little to the right of where Cypher and Washu were.

Tenchi's sweat drop grew larger. Ranma simply grinned.

"Err . . . what do you suggest on doing?" Tenchi wondered, now that he was fully aware of the audience watching him.

"Shall we make the next fight interesting," Ranma suggested.

"How?" said Tenchi, having no idea on what he was getting at.

"You still got your Tenchiken sword?" Ranma asked.

"Err . . . no, not on me right now," Tenchi replied. Ranma was about to look disappointed when . . . .

"Tenchi!" a shout was heard, followed with another shout. "Catch!"

Tenchi managed to turn around to see his grandfather and had promptly thrown something at him. Tenchi caught the object without thinking and saw that it was his Tenchiken sword. Ranma grinned and waved towards Katsuhito for his assistance.

"All right!" said Ranma. He was clearly excited by something, Tenchi had noticed.

"Why do I have a feeling that you want me to fight you with this," Tenchi said, holding the Tenchiken by his side.

Ranma smirked. "A simple duel, you will use your Tenchiken and I will use . . . this."

Ranma slowly reach out into his subspace pocket and retrieve the fable Lion Sword, once belonged to Lion El' Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels.

"Are you sure about this?" Tenchi asked, slightly worried about using the Tenchiken against him. Normally energy and solid based weapon don't mix.

"Why not," Ranma was responded.

Tenchi sighed, "Oh all right but don't blame me if I cut that sword into pieces." He warned which didn't faze Ranma at all so either he knew something or that he didn't listen to a word he said.

"So Tenchi, do you accept my challenge?" Ranma said out loud. "First one to submit to defeat, loses, okay."

Tenchi reluctantly nodded, as he didn't want to lose face especially with the audience watching him.

"Challenge accepted," Tenchi said, "just give a moment, okay."

Ranma nodded and turned around to see Cypher waiting with his arms crossed plus the expression on his face kinda told him what was to come.

"Are you sure this wise, Lord Ranma?" Cypher inquired.

"Oh, not you too, why not?" responded Ranma.

"Using the Lion Sword is matter not to be taken lightly. It should be respected and used in times of dire need." Cypher pointed out, eyeing the Lion Sword in Ranma's hand.

"You think I am going to break, don't you." Ranma said.

Cypher shook his head. "It's going to take more than an energy weapon to break the Lion Sword. It just seems a bit of overkill if you use this weapon, what I mean is that it was foretold it had the power to kill Greater Daemons with one hit. You can even parry or even block phase and energy weapon according to historic texts."

Ranma grinned, even more determined to use the Lion Sword. "Well, better time than anywhere to test out it out."

Cypher seemed to sigh as he gave in. "Nothing I will tell you will change your mind."

"Nope," Ranma grinned. "I'm going to try this badass weapon out."

"Just use it sparingly," Cypher said as he turned around. Ranma nodded to heed to his final advice.

Ranma turned around to see that Ayeka had also walked up to Tenchi to give some support and had managed to sneak in a quick kiss on his cheek for luck before backing off in embarrassment. Her face had gone awfully red. Ryoko wasn't happy and immediately teleported next to Tenchi and kissed him on the lips and she was about to have another. That is until Ayeka pulled her away from him. Ranma was amused when they started to argue between each other. Fortunately, Katsuhito managed to sort it out before things got out of hand with his reasoning, either it shut up and watch the fight or leave. Neither wanting to miss the match between Ranma and Tenchi, they agreed. The red hair scientist was furiously typing on her transparent computer.

Ranma sighed and shuddered when he thought about what she planning for him, one thing for sure; it wasn't going to be pleasant especially what Tenchi had told him.

Ranma smiled nervous whilst suppressing a chilling shudder when he thought about what she planning for him, one thing for sure; it wasn't going to be pleasant based on Tenchi's statement.

Ranma snapped himself back to the fight, concentrating his attention on his opponent, Tenchi had made his first move in a earlier fight and now it was his turn to be on the offensive as he leapt to cover the distance between them and swept the Lion Sword in a upward diagonal strike, checking the arc of the blade by following it through. Years of training with his grandfather enabled Tenchi to instinctually activate his Tenchiken and bought the energy blade to parry the strike, energy sparks appeared as the two weapon clashed together.

'So the rumors are true, the sword is truly is blessed,' Cypher observed closely.

'I knew that boy was special,' Katsuhito observed whilst appearing to pay attention to his tea.

'I have got to get my hand on that sword,' Washu thought as the reading she was getting made no sense.

Tenchi couldn't understand how Ranma got so good the last time they met, as he evaded some of his best strikes and move sets with such casual ease and regard. Tenchi checked the direction of his sword with a reverse strike. Ranma blocked the strike, parrying the Tenchiken away and opened up with three rapid punches to his chest area.

Tenchi staggered back, clutching his chest.

"That was good, now that the warm ups are done, shall we begin," Ranma smirked.

Tenchi glower at him and immediately rush forward, wielding the blue energy blade in a fury of strikes and slashes. Ranma smiled as the fight had now become interesting. His battle strategy seemed to be working, a little too well as Ranma was force to take a few side steps to evade some of Tenchi attacks. Ranma's keen observation on his opponent saw that the frustration was beginning to intensify. Ranma thought about using his Hiryu Shouten Ha but refrained from doing so as he really wanted to have a good fight. Tenchi had the skill and strength within him. To Ranma it was clear that Katsuhito training had paid off on him.

Meanwhile, both Ayeka and Ryoko were showing their encouragement to Tenchi in their own different ways. They were impressed by Tenchi's swordplay but were secretly impress and awe at Ranma skill. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki decide to be part of Ranma's support crowd. Ranma's skill and Martial Arts amazed Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. Katsuhito definitely could easily see what Ranma's strategy was and surprising enough, it seemed to be working. Tenchi was so determined to outwit Ranma at his own game that he had seemed to forget about own strategy. He was heavily relying on his skill and speed alone.

Normally this would defeat most of the opponents that his grandson has fought but Ranma was different, his natural ability to evade and counter at an incredible rate while conjuring up new combinations of strikes on the spot was just amazing.

Back to the fight, Ranma took a quick side step to evade a sword thrust as he shifted the grip on his Lion Sword from left to right and bought his sword in a downward arc. Tenchi easily parried the blade away and took a step back to avoid the reverse strike. Ranma twirl the Lion Sword in his hand and switched hands back to his natural sword arm.

Ranma cocked his head to one side and smirked.

"You have to do better than that if you are going to beat me . . . same old Tenchi."

Ranma then thought of something that might get Tenchi to lose his concentration and focus, a distraction of the mind was a tool in any fight. On the other hand, it could get him in serious trouble with two certain females.

'Oh, what the hell, I know I'm going to regret this. I just hope that I survive long enough to apologize to them before they kill me. At least they aren't half as bad as Akane,' Ranma thought darkly.

Tenchi advanced as Ranma decide to go along with his change of strategy.

Ranma laughed which caused Tenchi to stop and look at him curiously.

"Am I missing something here," Tenchi wondered out loud.

"Just thought of something," Ranma replied with a chuckle.

"Which is?"

"It seems to me that having Ayeka and Ryoko constantly pampering you around has made you a bit of softy. If you going to get better, perhaps they should take a break form mothering you like a pair of old women," Ranma suddenly felt two intense glares aimed squarely directly at him from the crowd, followed by screams of outrage followed by the sound of muffled gags. Ranma saw in the corner of his eye that Washu had somehow managed to tie Ayeka and Ryoko up, bound, and gagged. Washu turned around gave the thumbs up, Ranma couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as it seemed that he owe her one. Katsuhito was going to have quiet words afterwards.

"You take that back!" Tenchi glowered as his Tenchiken glow more vivid and brighter than normal.

"Make me!" Ranma exclaimed and he bought his sword up to parry the quick strike.

Tenchi turned and deflected his counter strike and follow up. Ranma circled again, and blocked another strike and evade another as he tried to find a gap through Tenchi improved defenses after than taunt. It was at that point that Ranma caught in the corner of his eye, Sasami smiling sweetly at him.

'I have him now!'

Tenchi quickly took advantage of Ranma's momentary distraction and struck out with the flat end of his blade across his chest. Ranma's Martial Arts and superhuman reflexes started ring alarm bells and almost bent over backwards in order to avoid it. Sasami blushed in embarrassment for almost making Ranma lose his sparring match but seeing that him recovery from it, she continued to cheer him on.

Cypher saw the cause of Ranma's momentarily loss of concentration; he quietly noted this for future reference rather than pass the information on as he saw Ranma made his final move.

Without warning Ranma took the initiative as he rushed forward, pulling back his Lion Sword and leapt into the air when he was a meters away from Tenchi. It took a moment for Tenchi to register what Ranma had just did and quickly raised his Tenchiken up in a attempt to block the downward strike.

Ranma seems to hover in the air for a second or so before coming down towards Tenchi with an overhead strike. Tenchi was pushed back as he successfully block the aerial attack, but he was unable to recover from it as Ranma turned and side kicked Tenchi squarely in the chest the moment he touch the ground. Tenchi was forced back, clutching his chest and was immediately put under pressure as Ranma continued with his assault. More than a hundred quick sword thrust and swipes were used in the follow up strike, which caught him at a disadvantage. Ranma smirked when he combined his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken combined with the potent energy of the Lion Sword. He deliberately missed him, as he really didn't want to hurt Tenchi, just wanted to create a screen for his next move. Once he had Tenchi on the defensive, the pigtailed Martial Artist paused in his momentum to lure him in. Ranma timed his actions. It worked as he took the bait and tried to hit Ranma with a decisive strike. Ranma ducked and performed a three hundred and sixty-degree leg sweep, tripping the Juraian Prince to the ground before he leapt back to his feet.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Tenchi shouted as he felt his whole body completely paralyzed, the moment he was on the ground. He couldn't even lift his sword, as his arm was numb.

"Oh, it's just a couple of pressure points I learnt from annoying Amazon old witch."

Ranma levelled his sword at Tenchi's throat, "Give up?"

Tenchi glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat in reluctance.

'Beaten again' Tenchi thought. "All right . . . I give."

Ranma smiled and quickly tapped the relevant pressure points on Tenchi body. Tenchi could feel his body coming back to life and in control. Ranma sheathed his Lion Sword, completely convinced that the myth of the true extent of the Lion Sword power was true.

"Hey, don't feel so bad about it. You almost got me," Ranma said as he helped his friend to his feet, "Maybe next time."

_**End Flashback**_

Ranko opened her eyes slightly as she drifted on the shadowy waters.

"Heh, you almost had me back then," Ranko thought in content.

She knew that she would be hard pressed to beat Tenchi if he were to master completely his power that was within him. After a minute or two, she folded at the waist and cartwheel down under the water. Submarine noise roared in her ears and surfaced again. Ranko then decided that enough time had been spent here and started to swim towards the other end where the water was shallow and climbed out of the pool. It was at that moment that Ranko suddenly realized she wasn't alone. Thinking it might be the red hair scientist; she called out her name.

"Washu, is that you?" Ranko shouted.

A slight chill ran up her spine, as the last time Washu was here. Washu wanted to Ranko to help with her tests she was currently running. That wasn't the worse part, it was when she dressed in a nurse's uniform and was carrying a rather large sharp needle that Ranko was scared. Luckily back then, Cypher was there to pull him out of these situations but this time, Cypher wasn't here to help him out. Although Washu intentions were sorta for scientific purposes, Ranko couldn't help feel that Washu was up to something kinky. Ranko immediately got out of the water and grabbed the bathing robe, putting it on hastily.

"No, silly," a soft innocent answered followed by a childish giggle.

Ranko breathed a sigh a relief. She recognized instantly who it was by the distinctive blue hairstyle as the person stepped out from where was hiding. Her identity revealed by the light of one of the orb lamps.

"Oh, Sasami, it's only you, don't scare me like that," Ranko said in mock panic as she sat down. She also notices that Sasami was carrying a thermo in her hands.

"Is that for me?" Ranko smiled.

Sasami nodded and walked up to her, handing over the thermo of hot water. Ranko thanked her as she tipped the thermo over her head. Sasami took a step back as the amazing transformation began in an instant, growing taller and more masculine.

"Miya Meow!"

The now male Ranma leaned to the right of Sasami to see a small humanoid furry person standing behind her.

"There you are Ryo-Ohki," Ranma said as the Cabbit walked towards him and handed him a white towel.

"You done a good job," Ranma knelt down and patted affection on her head with his hand. Ryo-Ohki responded happily at the attention she was getting.

"Miya Meow . . . Miya!" Ryo-Ohki said in an inquiring tone.

"It's fine, really good, Ryo-Ohki," Ranma responded, seemingly understanding completely what the Cabbit had said. At that, the point Ranma noticed the questioning look in Sasami's eyes.

"Ryo-Ohki just asked me how the swim was," Ranma explained as he turned his attention towards Sasami.

"Oh," Sasami said quietly. Ranma notice that she was a little downcast and jealous due to him being able to understand the Cabbit and she couldn't.

"Yes, Ranma," Sasami asked when she felt Ranma warm hand on her shoulder. She felt a slight hue of redness on her cheeks when she saw the smile on Ranma's face.

"Do you still remember the promise I made when we first met?" Ranma asked. 'I'm probably going to need a certain red haired scientist.'

Sasami thought for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"Just give me some time. I think I can do something about it. I just need to figure out how to transfer the ability to you, it shouldn't be too hard to do so."

"You mean it?" Sasami said excitingly

"Yeah," Ranma replied honestly. 'I'm definitely going to need Washu's help on this one.' He thought mentally.

There was a brilliant smile was on Sasami's face as she hugged him. Ryo-Ohki was happy at the thought of having Sasami understanding her more. Ranma couldn't help but chuckle at their happy expression.

"Thanks you, Ranma."

"Meow Miya!" exclaimed Ryo-Ohki.

"Come on, it's getting late now," Ranma said. Ryo-Ohki and Sasami nodded as he just realized the time and headed towards the dimensional bathroom door.

**XXXXX**

**At the Masaki Shrine, things were getting complicated . . . .**

Katsuhito Masaki was standing outside the small house he resides in when he was at his duties on the shrine ground. Taking off his wire frame glasses and breathing on them, the shrine priest cleaned them with the edge of his robes as he looked up at his guest. Although Katsuhito could see perfectly without his glasses, his vision clear and crisp, he needed them purely for cosmetic reasons. He happened to notice it was a full moon on this quiet silent night, he had lost track of time with his guest, maneuvering around his guest's inquires and question whilst at the same time, prying into his guest's private agendas for being here. His guest was quite unlike Ranma Saotome. He was different as he showed no dishonesty or deceit when he stayed with them in his mind. Although questions were raised about his companion, the enigmatic Cypher, there was something about him, he wasn't quite sure but he did gain a unique insight into him when they were in Nerima.

Katsuhito finished cleaning his glasses and placed them back on his face, pushing the glasses up slight along the bridge of his nose.

"Lord Sanguinius, I assume you have some of the answers you seek?" Katsuhito inquired, his expression controlled and calmed, completely unfazed by the sheer presences of the Blood Angels Primarch.

Sanguinius gazed down at the shrine priest. He had slightly underestimated the resolve and willpower to answer his questions that he was searching for. He would have spent more time prying more information from him but time was factor.

"Yes, for now, Katsuhito, perhaps we shall continue our little talks at another time," Sanguinius suggested.

Katsuhito nodded. "Yes, I would like to continue our little talks. It was interesting." He said and bowed respectfully.

"I expect you have other duties to attend, Katsuhito?" Sanguinius said in a satisfied tone and returned the gesture by a slight bow.

"I hope your stay here will be of a pleasant one, I trust that the accommodation meets your satisfaction?"

"It was kind of you to provide accommodation on such short notice," Sanguinius said with a softer tone. "The room is satisfactory and spacious, please accept my gratitude."

"Nonsense," Katsuhito gave dismissive gesture. "You are welcome to stay, we have plenty of rooms. I hope you stay here will be of a pleasant time." Katsuhito said and bowed. Sanguinius accept his departing words and just as he was about to turn around to leave.

Katsuhito watched the Primarch leaving the shrine ground until he disappeared from his field of vision. He was slightly surprised to see him leaving by conventional method and wondered why he didn't just fly out of the ground considering the large wingspan he possessed. Katsuhito release the breath he had been holding and unclenched his jaw. The meeting felt like an interrogation rather than a little talk. Katsuhito was able to hide his surprised at the strength and tone of authority in his voice. Katsuhito took off his glasses, cleaning them again and starred up at the sky, knowing full well there was a battle barge orbiting over him.

Katsuhito sighed deeply. "Things have just gotten complicated," he muttered under his breath and turned to head back into his shrine house.

**XXXXX**

The Blood Angel Primarch wasn't able to learn very much from the old priest. The way he seemed to always avoid answering his questions directly was intriguing yet slightly frustration at the same time. It was clear that Katsuhito also known as Yosho was very good at hiding and manipulating the truth to people including those who close to him including his own family. At least in Sanguinius' mind it wasn't a wasted trip because he too was skilled and was able to get some answers to his questions with a bit of persuasion and tactical maneuvering. All very interesting to know for future reference.

Sanguinius was about halfway down the steps when he suddenly heard the rustling of leaves. The Blood Angel Primarch feinted ignorance as he continued down the steps. Sanguinius made no attempt to reach for his master crafted power sword or pistol. He then heard another rustling of leaves, which Sanguinius decided it was time to face who was trailing him. Not facing any particular direction, Sanguinius stopped.

"Whoever is there, come out now or face the consequence," Sanguinius warned in a dangerous tone. The response was the subtle sound of rustling leave and strong breeze.

"Lord Sanguinius, I've finally found you," a voice was heard.

Sanguinius looked up to see someone standing on a branch of a large tree. The moon in the sky silhouetting her figure, her flowing white hair and Phoenix guard attire gave supernatural impressions as she smiled down at the Primarch. She would have appeared human if it wasn't for the pair of large dove like wings protruding out from her back. She wore a long white light armored dress along with pair of bracers, gauntlets, and boots that she normally wears. Her piecing brooding brown eyes slowly transformed into a look of affection. She remembered how he saved her from that terrifying adversary before she lost consciousness. Kiima then leapt off the branch she was standing on and floated down into front of Sanguinius.

"Lord Sanguinius," Kiima bowed respectfully, her eyes gazing down at the ground. "Have you come to see me?"

Sanguinius slowly reach out and touched the side of her cheek which Kiima was startled but accept his gesture. It was rare gesture for Sanguinius to perform and for him to do so now, please her greatly at the sentimental action. Kiima knew she already had fallen for him but was afraid if he felt the same or would return the sentiment in her heart. Kiima slightly leaned into his hand with a slight blush.

"Lord Sanguinius," she whispered.

"It's been long, hasn't it, Kiima. I am genuinely relieved to see you have made a full recovery." Sanguinius spoke softly and withdrew his hand away from her cheek.

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Sanguinius," Kiima replied. She reached out and took his right arm. She then turned his hand so his palm was facing up and, she traced the outline of his hand, noticing the roughness and toughness of his skin, indicating to centuries of battle. She then kissed his palm gently.

"A gesture of my appreciation," Kiima smiled before Sanguinius had the chance to reply or inquire about it. "It is a traditional Phoenix gesture of my eternal gratitude, Lord Sanguinius."

"Oh . . . I see, Kiima," Sanguinius simply responded. He slightly lost for words at the moment.

"Will you accompany me on this fine night, Kiima," Sanguinius offered to continue the moment.

Kiima smiled as took her place beside him, "of course, Lord Sanguinius."

As the two winged beings journey down through the woods, Sanguinius decided to let Kiima know some of the things he was planning whilst he was on Earth.

"Ranma Saotome is likely to challenge me." Sanguinius said.

Kiima interested perked upon mentioning the young warrior's name.

"How so?" inquired Kiima and looked up at him with a curious look. "What makes you think he will challenge you?"

"He will." Sanguinius said firmly as he regained his focus and composure.

"Why?" Kiima asked. "There is clear difference between you and him in terms of power and abilities. He surely must have a death wish if he going against you."

"It's in his nature to do so," Sanguinius replied.

"What if he doesn't challenge you? What then?" Kiima enquired and looked up to see he had a knowing look on his face.

"He has an ego a size of a small moon plus his youthful confidence and determination, there is no way he could resist the temptation of challenging someone stronger than him." Sanguinius explained. It was clear to her that he had him figure out.

Kiima took a moment to think about. He had a point there. Ranma had always strived to be the best. By seeking out strong opponents so that their strength and weaknesses can be determined. In her experience, in order to do this you have to beat the best there is. She had observing for a short time from a distance, Ranma sparring with the young warrior, Tenchi Masaki and seen the clear improvements as they fought each other. Of course, she had confident that Sanguinius will beat him hands down as she remembers clearly the astonishing fight between Sanguinius and Saffron on Mount Phoenix.

"I suppose he will, Lord Sanguinius," she glances up to see a small smile on his face. "Do you know when?"

"Very soon," Sanguinius said in knowing manner.

**XXXXX**

**The Masaki Residence . . . .**

"Oh hell, someone is talking about me, I just know it," Ranma grumbled and heaved a deep sigh. He had just sneezed out of the blue, which in his long experience, it would normally indicate or suggest someone was talking about him.

Ranma Saotome was having trouble sleeping which was odd. It was rare for him, as he would normally sleep soundly during an earthquake or typhoon. That was before Cypher told him that he was a Primarch and events leading around to this sudden revelation and the sudden attack on Nerima. Looking around his vantage point on the roof of the Masaki residence, Ranma suppressed a yawn as tried to clear his mind on this peaceful night. Normally Ranma would dream of becoming the greatest Martial Artist in his generation and participating in the ultimate tournament to reach his destiny. Now, his dreams made absolutely no sense at all and on occasion very disturbing, unfortunately as soon as he woke up, he would have no recollection of the dream except the lingering disconcerting feeling.

Placing his face in his hands, Ranma shook his head, trying to make heads or tails of the dreams he was receiving. What did this all mean? Why was this happening to him now? Would he ever going to get a good night sleep?

"Meow, Miya."

Thinking it was Ryo-Ohki wanting to see him, Ranma turned around to greet the Cabbit. He was surprised when it turned out not to be the brown furred rabbit like cat but a black and grey tabby standing before him with a large smirk over his face. The moon like crest on his forehead shining just a bit indicating it was no ordinary cat.

'Heh, gotcha!' the tabby was amused at Ranma startled look.

"Felix!" Ranma said as he recognized the cat anywhere. "What are you doing here?"

The moon cat tilted his head slightly as to look at him oddly.

"There isn't anything wrong is there?" Ranma asked in a worried tone.

"I should be the one asking you the same, Ranma Saotome," Felix replied, taking on a serious look. "I know something is bothering you, and it isn't your fear of cats."

"What do you mean?" Ranma said trying to hide the fact that the recent events had troubled him. "I'm just having trouble sleeping that's all."

Felix sighed quietly which quite hard to do when you have the feline facial features.

His eyes narrowed slightly at him, which made Ranma slightly nervous.

"You're lying, Ranma. You were never good at lying so tell me what is bothering you." Felix accused, he already knew what was bothering him but wanted to Ranma to tell him.

Ranma was unaware he was psychically bonded to the moon cat assigned by Queen Serenity. The link was similar to the one imposed on certain couple during the Silver Millennium. The difference with this particular link was that both parties would benefit for the psychic link. Ranma would benefit the most when his innate psychic abilities would awake where his psychic signature would be greatly amplified and controlled. The link also acted as a suppression of his psychological damage inflicted when Ranma was a child, which was one of the guarded secrets that Felix kept. In Ranma's mind, his first encountered with Felix Acarya Ramirez was when he met him during that time on the astral plane.

In truth, Ranma's actual first encounter was in China. Felix was amongst the dozen of cats that was used in the NekoKen training. Felix failed to prevent the Slaanesh ritual from happening, allowing the daemonic spirit from inhabiting Ranma's body. Felix was able to seal away the daemonic spirit from completely taking over his body and mind, but it was only a temporary measure as it wasn't strong enough when Ranma's fear reached it critical peak. Felix had already bore the failure of his mission and was determined to make up to Ranma by being there when he needed it. Felix was act as his eyes and ears on the immaterial plane.

Felix was in essence, Chaos. He was unlike the Daemons of the Ruinous Powers, which draws their powers from the warp. He was able to draw his power from unique source. When Felix entered the material universe, he assumes a definite form of a cat, and had slept countless centuries searching the void for someone to bond with. Queen Serenity had assigned him as a member of her court, advisory role like Luna and Artemis did. Although he served her well, he never mentally bonded with her and the fall of the Moon Kingdom, meant that Felix would search for his master although he spent some time on the astral planes with Serenity, he continued his search. Felix was drawn to Ranma chaotic aura. It was at that point Felix knew that he had found his kindred spirit and established the link. Unfortunately, the sealing away of such a powerful daemonic spirit had almost destroyed him, and has taken him up to now to finally recuperate his strength in order to enter into the material realm and meet up with his chosen one. Ranma didn't know about all of this yet, but in time he would. For now, he would try to prepare Ranma as best as he could.

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand," Ranma grumbled and turned away, staring across the lake.

Felix carefully walked beside Ranma and sat down quietly.

"You know Ranma," Felix paused, "you can't deal with this by yourself."

"You saying I'm weak that I can't handle this," Ranma said in an accusing tone. "I show you and everyone that I can do this. I don't need you or everyone telling me what I should do."

Felix shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"What then?" Ranma glance briefly at the cat.

"I'm just saying there is strength in numbers." Felix paused, noting the silence, he continued on. "I know you are afraid . . . ."

"I am not!" Ranma retorted quickly. "I stood up to every challenge, every duel, every competition, I have never back down from a fight so don't accuse me of being afraid!"

"Let me finish, Ranma Saotome," Felix countered calmly. Ranma realized his sudden burst and looked regretfully at the moon cat.

"Ranma, I am not saying that YOU are afraid. You are afraid of drawing others that you care about into your struggle. Ryoga, Tenchi, Cypher, Sanguinius . . . Sasami," Felix whispered the last name so quietly that Ranma also failed to hear it.

"But . . . ."

Felix looked up at Ranma with a serious glint in his eye. "The universe, well it might not seem it, DOES NOT revolve around you. You think that you and only you can defeat the Ruinous powers of Chaos whilst being able to protect those you care about but guess what . . . it isn't going to happen."

Felix closed his eyes and breathed in gently. He could sense the emotions building up within the young Primarch and decided to diffuse it.

"Ranma, there are allies willing to help you, you just don't see it. For example, Tenchi, you're old friend and training partner. He definitely on equal par with you with his Juraian powers and would definitely aid you. Ryoga who was once your rival is going to back you up all until to the very end and Cypher, well he may seem a bit of an enigma but I betting he going to go with you to hell and back. These are a few examples although you are going to face much tougher and dangerous opponent. You are not an alone in your struggle."

"I don't know," Ranma whispered in negative mood. "As a fighter, I know my place, as a leader . . . I just don't know . . . ."

"And what if I fail?" Felix stated.

"Huh?" Ranma said. Felix simply looked up at Ranma with a faint smile.

"That what you are about to say wasn't it, what if I fail? That negative attitude will get you nowhere, you are Ranma Saotome, and I bet there no one like you in this universe or the next. You are beginning to sound a little like Ryoga."

"Hey!" Ranma protested but when he saw the grinning look on Felix face, he knew that he was kidding. "You're right, Felix. I am taking this a bit too seriously."

"Ah, there the Ranma I know." Felix said. Both of them chuckled quietly, hoping not to awake the other residents of the Masaki household.

"Ranma, do you want to hear a story?" Felix offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Ranma looked at Felix with a curious look. "Oh yeah, what is it about?"

"Nothing too serious," Felix replied. "It's about a game."

"What kind of game?" Ranma asked curiously.

"You want to listen to it or not?" Felix said. Ranma nodded.

"Once upon a time," Felix remarked conversationally, a trace of a smile twitching his mouth. Ranma's eyebrow started to twitch. "The 'Gods' themselves invented a game, and the game that they invented they called Life. The game of Life was played on a vast board, which they called the universe. The game was a very complicated one, as you can image," Felix paused to look up at Ranma, "or maybe not." He said in quieter tone.

Ranma's eyebrow started to twitch again. Was he mocking him?

"Anyway, the Gods found it difficult to remember all the rules and to hold in their minds the rapidly shifting configuration of play. The 'Gods' find very few things difficult, and so they were captivated by the challenge of this game. In the infinity of time, which they had at their disposal, they planned their strategies and they countered each other's offensives, and they saw themselves win and lose. Everything was set for the game to be played, time, space and the massed minds of humanity and the dozens of alien species that had yet to play their parts. The whole universe was like a game to them. Then one of them, can't remember who it was, realized that the game was restricted because all the movements of all of the pieces were prescribed and predestined. Although the rules were very complicated, they were still there and they were fixed and they were rigid."

Felix paused ever so often to make sure that Ranma was not lost in his storytelling.

"The game of Life was made up of an enormous pattern, and like any other pattern it had recurring themes. Soon if billion years can be called 'soon', the 'Gods' learned to recognize those themes, and the game of life became predictable to them and boring. That is until the introduction of souls into the pawns of the game. Now the moves and destiny of these pawns can no longer be directed by the minds of the Gods, the pieces themselves could choose what they wished to do next. These souls have implanted in us, human and alien species alike. Unfortunately these souls are like bargaining chips to these 'Gods' as they wager these souls to make the game interesting for them. Whoever had the most 'chips' would gain influence over the game rather than the whim of the minds of the 'Gods'."

"Now there wasn't a pattern to the game of life, no perfect method of winning and ever since introduction of souls, never once has the pattern been repeated. Yet there's a patter there, for all that, only it's a pattern without any boundary. Endless you might call it. A pattern woven across of the universe that no one can finish. Felix stopped speaking. Ranma looked at him. It seemed as if he were somehow obliged to say something to make some form of response.

Eventually, Ranma responded which was the correct one that Felix was hoping for.

"The game of Life . . . it hasn't ended. They sill playing it aren't they."

"You wouldn't be here, if they finished." Felix answered.

"Anyway, over time, some of the 'Gods' were knocked out of the game of Life and new 'Gods; have joined in. These 'Gods' have lost all their stakes and they've had to retire . . . forever." Felix said relating to the fall of the Eldar Gods. "Now there are just five of the 'Gods' left in the game, these are Slaanesh, Nurgle, Khorne and Tzeentch, and so the game was pretty much . . . ."

"Wait a minute," Ranma injected. "You said there five of them, you only mentioned four. Who is the fifth?" he asked.

"Heh, did I?" Felix feint ignorance, "it must have slipped my mind."

"Well, who is the fifth?" Ranma asked.

"You already know who the fifth is. I don't have to remind you." Felix said in a serious tone. "Anyway in truth . . . there are only two players in the game of Life despite the complications and rules. The first is Tzeentch; he is the real driving force behind Chaos and motive behind their actions. The second . . . well, you know that too." Ranma nodded understandingly but something bothered him.

"Why are you telling me this story?" Ranma asked.

"It's nothing really. Just something for to keep in mind, there are still lots for you to learn about the game." Felix responded with a cheerful tone. "Once you get used to it, I'm sure you get the hang of it.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. "I thought you already told me what going to happen in the game of life?"

Felix chuckled. "What is so funny?" Ranma asked, slightly confused.

"Ranma, my boy . . . I haven't told you anything about the game you are playing now."

It took a moment for Ranma to realize what Felix was implying to.

"You mean . . . that I . . . am . . . playing . . . a new game?" Felix nodded acknowledging.

"I don't know what's going to happen, neither does Tzeentch. If the Gods knew everything then they know what the outcome of the game would be and that wouldn't be any fun at al to him. It's all a game. You and countless billions of souls are the one that is going to determine the final pattern of the game."

"But we're on the good side," Ranma commented.

"Good?" Felix looked at Ranma for a moment like he misunderstood him. "Ah, yes, the concept of good and evil devised by the people with souls. An interesting point you raised, my boy."

"Yeah, and those who served the Chaos Gods are evil," Ranma added.

Felix chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Did I say something funny?" Ranma asked.

"No," Felix replied and looked towards the sky, "it's just that the concept you just mention is well . . . flawed." Felix quickly glanced at Ranma to gauge his reaction.

"Good and Evil are the qualities that people use to understand their purpose in life, from the people and animals to the insects of the world. To the 'Gods' it's meaning is lost to them as it is simply a label to divide the pieces of the game. To be honest, the concept of good and evil is merely invisible tags, nothing more and nothing less. The only difference is the person's perspective view of the game."

"I'm beginning to understand what you are saying, Felix." Ranma said in convincing tone.

"You see . . . humanity was born into the universe and given the choice as to whether it wanted to create heaven or hell. If there were no Gods then life was an irrelevance but if Gods existed and were as all powerful as they paint them to be, then humans would have a purpose, an ideal to further their evolution of their kind. Unfortunately, the Chaos knew this and prey on the weak minded to further the influence in the universe causing mayhem and carnage, as they grew stronger and stronger.

"But didn't you say you served under Queen Serenity, isn't she good side?" Ranma asked. "So does this make you part on the good side.

"Why do you ask? You know that the concept is meaningless to me." Felix inquired as he thought he had explained to him clearly.

Ranma smirked. "As a matter of principal, just take my perspective for moment, and pretended you understand the full meaning of good and evil."

"Oh, very well, Ranma Saotome," Felix sighed.

"Hmm . . . about Queen Serenity, it's depends on your perspective. Queen Serenity did kept order and peace within the solar system can be seen as doing what's best for her people. On the other hand her methods of keeping 'order' might be view as oppressive kinda like a dictatorship, ruling with a iron fist and eliminating all her oppressions. In end, nothing last forever and her reign ended. So you see . . . it really depends on your take on the situation."

"You didn't answer my question, are you good or evil?"

"You're not wholly good, are you? And at times, you can be such an asshole but nevertheless, your hearts in the right place. I'd wager a kilo of catnip that there've been things you've done even in your life that wouldn't bear repeating." Ranma shudder for a moment. "As for me, here I am, chosen by Serenity to become your advisor so that she hopes her moves in the game can triumph over evil. So yeah, for time being, I'm one of the good pieces in the game."

"There, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Ranma smiled.

Felix feinted annoyance and looked away.

"By the way, did Serenity send for you?" Ranma asked.

"I haven't been in contact with her for some time now. I assume there is a good reason for her doing so, she hasn't summoned for me. Besides talking to you is a little more productive than just wandering around the void."

"Uh, thanks," Ranma said sarcastically.

Felix grinned. Silence passed between the two companions as they took in the silence, enjoying the tranquil surrounding.

"What do you know about Sanguinius?" Ranma asked casually.

Felix paused in his slight grooming of his fur.

"You have your doubts and suspicions about him."

"No . . . well, maybe just a little." Ranma admitted. "There a lot of things I don't know about him and yet he seems to know a lot about me so you can't really blame me for thinking like that."

"Ranma . . . Sanguinius could have joined Horus but he didn't and do you know why he chose to fight for the Emperor?"

"No, but I have a feeling you going to tell me." Ranma asked eagerly.

Felix took on a serious look.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Felix replied casually as he watched suppressed the urge to face fault off the roof. "Everyone has a choice and Sanguinius made his mind up on the fact, you ask him the next time you meet him, perhaps he might even tell you but withhold your final judgement of him until you understand how his mind works."

"What are you trying to say?" Ranma said.

"Just this, you have to remember that you are who you are because of where you come from. You had it easy compared to what the other Primarchs had to go through. Do not judge Sanguinius by your own standards until you have been in his position. This world here is your home and this world is under threat. You will encounter a lot of enemies along the way but keep this in mind you will find allies that will suppose you on your path." Felix said in a serious tone of voice.

Ranma nodded respectfully. "Thanks, I keep that in mind."

"I am only here to give you some advice and guidance, the rest is up to you. Just don't screw it up, okay, Ranma." Felix added.

"Thanks for the vote of confidents," Ranma said sarcastically.

"Ranma, there is something I need to know which is the utmost importance for the future of the universe which I need for you to answer." Felix said in deadly serious tone, which caught Ranma's full attention. "It's been bothering me ever since you're duel with Lion El' Jonson on the Astral Plane."

"Err . . . I tried my best to answer as best to my knowledge." Ranma said nervously as he never seen this aspect of him before . . . well, not as serious as before.

"So . . . have you already chosen?" Felix asked like it was most important question in the world.

"Chosen what?" Ranma asked, completely throw off by the question. "You mean who I will become?"

Felix shook his head. "What then?"

"I mean have you made THAT choice yet." Felix said.

It took a split second for realization to what Felix was implying to. "WHAT!" Ranma immediately clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized where he was and what time it was.

"Felix, how should I know? You expect me to choose someone considering my track record. I haven't even put serious thought into it yet." Ranma whispered. Felix smile suddenly turned into an evil grin.

"Who are you going to choose as you're official fiancée?"

Ranma suddenly had a blank expression. Felix simply grinned.

"Are you deaf or something, I don't have time to choose right now, besides the engagement with the Saotome and Tendo families and all the arrangements made by that stupid Genma are void. Ukyo I don't know how to break to her and Shampoo, I don't want to think about it. You expect me to choose between the three, right here and right now."

"No," Felix simply stated. Ranma sighed in relief. "Your honor is intact so you are free to choose who you want to be engaged to."

"I know, I know," Ranma said, thinking it was end of the topic.

"Well, you got some time before you have to make a decision." Felix commented quietly. "I do think you should 'look' somewhere else before you make a final decision."

Ranma somehow seemed to miss what Felix was trying to get at between the lines.

"By the way . . . erm . . . you don't suppose you seen Tsunami?"

Felix paused and looked curiously at Ranma. "Oh."

Ranma blushed slightly. "It's not what you think."

"You like her?" Felix asked innocently.

"What? No, I mean yes, I mean . . . ." Ranma sighed, "yeah, you're right but don't tell anything I said that."

"I thought so, my lips are sealed." Felix shook his head. "I haven't seen her for sometime, but I have a feeling you going to meet her soon."

"Huh, what do you mean? I don't she lives here." Ranma asked.

"You still don't know?" Felix had a hint of surprised etched on his face.

"Know what?" Ranma replied.

Felix simply sighed inwards. It seemed to him that Ranma Saotome still didn't that Tsunami and Sasami were going to be the same person in the future and second in line for the throne of Jurai to whomever she weds. It could be safety assumed that Tsunami appearance was going to be Sasami's adult form when she grew up. Felix decides to give the poor boy a break. He was going to have his arms full of complication in the future.

"Ranma, sometimes I really do wonder about you so I going to tell you something important you should know and . . ." Felix paused suddenly.

"Err . . . Felix, you were saying?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, look at the time." Felix looked at his paw, imagining there a watch attracted to his paw. I'll better start moving now."

"Wait," Ranma called out, "You were about to say something important to me."

Felix shook his head and gave a reassuring grin "Oh, it can wait. Looks like you going to have some company any moment right now."

With a mischievous wink, the cat vanished into nothing leaving a slightly confused Ranma staring at the spot where he had disappeared.

"That was weird," Ranma said and shook his head slightly.

"I wonder what has gotten into him all of the sudden." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned around to facing the lake. The beautiful Goddess of Jurai, which hovered slightly on the roof, immediately greeted Ranma with a smile.

"Can I sit here, Ranma Saotome?" she asked. Her voice calm and gentle and she moved closer towards him. Ranma couldn't help but be impressed with the amount of energy she possessed.

Ranma gestured to spot next to him. "Sure, go ahead. You aren't interrupting me. Just getting some air and quiet, you know." Tsunami smiled and sat down.

There was moment of tense awkward silence.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it, Ranma," Tsunami commented.

"Yes, it is," Ranma replied quietly and gazed at her for a moment. "Not as beautiful as you."

Tsunami flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thank you."

Meanwhile Ranma couldn't believe what he just had said to her. Normally he would say something stupid to break the moment or getting smashed into lower earth's orbit. From there, the two started talking about everything, catching up on things since the last time like two close friends should do. Tsunami listened to everything to what he had to say, and she did likewise.

Ranma sighed inwards and looked at her with a faint smile.

"Is something wrong, Ranma?" Tsunami asked, sensing something was bothering him.

"Tsunami, do you think I am coward?" Ranma asked. Tsunami took a moment to assess him to why he suddenly asked her that question. "I mean . . . I feel like things are going to fast, like I'm leaving things unfinished." Ranma gazed down at the foot of the roof and sighed.

Ranma lifted his head to look up at her and started to panic upon her expression. "Ack . . . it's nothing to do between me and you. What I mean is what been happening in Nerima." Tsunami smiled softly.

The normal calm, collective and confident Ranma that she knew and loved was still there but there was a dark cloud over him. He needed some reassurance and a shoulder to lean on. From what she had heard from her sister, Ranma's unique genetic structure allowed the immense and potent chaos energy to flow through him without suffering the ill and usually fatal consequences, one may have. This meant that, Ranma possessed certain powers like being able to resist most psychical and magical attack and being able to manipulate the warp to his own desires to a certain degree just like the dark minions could however better but only when he had mastered his own psychic abilities first.

One of the Ranma's key aspects was that he was near immortal and would stop aging in his early twenties; it seems the chaos energy sustains his body with new vitality and strength. The closest Primarch that was able to have this ability was Sanguinius and one other. This pleased Tsunami greatly; as she knew that she and Sasami would eventually assimilate as one and would stop aging at that point. From what she could understand from Sasami point of view, she could see that Ayeka and Ryoko already took Lord Tenchi and that her affections towards him was like a sibling relationship and it was just a first crush on him. Ranma on the other hand was completely different, since risking his life to save her and Ryo-Ohki from those hellhounds.

'Ranma Saotome, you are different from the men on Jurai and on this world. Willing to give up everything to make everyone you care is safe and happy. You are not ruled by material possession; by your ego or greed but by what you think is right and your heart. You have lived a difficult hard life and it is time for someone to take care of you.' Tsunami thought as right now, rather than pursuing him, Ranma needed someone to reassure him that what he did was right, which it was, and a gentle shoulder to lean on.

"Ranma, you must know that this isn't your fault. You have given your best and this is all that everyone expects from you. No one here thinks you are dishonorable or selfish in your actions, more the opposite." Tsunami said softly to him.

"I know," Ranma answered, still saddened at the recent turns of events, "it wasn't enough."

"Stop blaming yourself, Ranma," Tsunami placed her hand over his, "You prevented the forces of Chaos from achieving total victory on two separate occasions and hundreds of lives were saved from a fate worse than death, all thanks to you."

"But . . . I wish that I could have done more and . . . " Ranma's current trail of thought was halted completely when he registered her hand on his and looked up slowly towards her face. Ranma's mind had to restart again when he saw how beautiful she was in the moonlight and was struggling with complete sentences.

Tsunami could only smile at Ranma, "I know that everything you went through was alone, but this time, you aren't alone. You have around you, a fine group of friends and allies to help you, ready to support you, no matter what happens. Take for example, your brother, Sanguinius who have waited for centuries for you who had left his Legion behind and home world behind to join you to repel the forces of Chaos and he had only known you for a few days but still he believes in you strongly. I think your already know that you can count on Tenchi and us for support including myself."

Ranma could only smile at the Juraian Goddess, pushing back the dark feeling. "Thanks, Tsunami or should I be calling you Sasami." He said with a grin, his morale and confidence rising after that.

Tsunami was slightly stunned but was greatly relieved that Ranma had already made the connection between her and the Juraian Goddess, he wasn't what he was perceived to be, but she did wonder how he knew.

"How do you know? Did Tenchi tell you?"

Ranma shook his head. "I figured it out just now."

"I'm sorry for not telling the truth between me and Sasami, I hope you aren't offended, it was necessary that the secret was kept." Tsunami said with a slight pleading in her voice.

Ranma nodded and smiled which caused Tsunami to blush a little, "Of course not, I understand your situation and besides I should be the one to be sorry. I should have known earlier that you and she were the same one. Ranma answered and turned to see that Tsunami was sitting almost within touching distance between them and that she was leaning forward towards him.

'With the exception from a certain smart mouth cat,' Ranma thought.

Suppressing the urge to go on the defensive that he usually does around most girls, Ranma decide to go with it as it felt more natural and leaned forwards to meet her.

They were almost there by an inch or so when . . . .

Something fell from the night sky at incredible speed like a shooting star. The only thing different was that it seems to be heading towards the Masaki Shrine. The object slammed in the lake creating and a powerful wave of water headed towards Ranma and Tsunami where sitting on the roof the house. Ranma shielded Tsunami from the tide of water with his body but was unable to defend himself, as he was now a red hair girl and could only sigh deeply whilst Tsunami giggled quietly. Tenchi, Sasami, Katsuhito, Washu, Ayeka, and Ryoko rushed out in the sleeping clothes. Near the entrance of the Masaki household was Sanguinius and Kiima.

"Hold your weapons!" Katsuhito shouted out, "It's only her."

Sanguinius lowered his weapon and gestured to the others, "You know them?"

Tenchi sighed, "Yeah, we definitely know them," He said and looked up to see Tsunami and Ranma in his girl form and called out to them, "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing," Ranma and Tsunami chorused at the same time and then looked at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Sasami who was holding Ryo-Ohki smiled brightly at the couple. Tenchi nodded, a bit confused, and looked out at the lake to see a soaking wet figure emerging from the lake.

"It could only be her, only her." Ryoko commented as if she had seen it before. Washu poked her head out of the window and went back in, seeing that it wasn't important.

"Mihoshi!" chorused everyone who knew of 'her.'

Sanguinius on the other hand was more intrigue at the two young women sitting on the roof the Masaki Shrine with Ranma nowhere in sight.

XXXXX 

**Location: Japan, Juuban District.**

The long shadows of evening had darkened and melted into each other, and a few evening stars shone from the clouded sky. Usagi Tsukino strode down the deserted street. Suddenly the clouds departed and the street was illuminated with an eerie glow. The light of the full moon cast shadow down the dark alleys that branched off the road. Usagi was making her way back home and was almost there, roughly a block from where she was. Her face looked distant and serious as her mind was clouded with thoughts. Her friend, Minako Aino stayed at the hospital with the strict instruction to contact her if there was any change in Rei Hino condition. Plus the fact that she looked ragged and disheveled after spends the past day or so in the hospital reception room that Minako pointed out that she need to go home, have a shower and rest. Usagi resisted at first but after a few persuasive arguments she agreed but reluctantly.

Besides Usagi's mom had phoned her, stating that she needed to come home and that it was urgent to do so as soon as possible. There was a family meeting was the reason for the call.

Usagi couldn't help the nagging feeling she got after the phone call. A scuffling behind her broke her train of thought and she turned to face the source of the noise. A shadow darted into an alleyway, disappearing into the darkness.

'Probably a cat,' Usagi thought as she laughed at her own nerves and slight paranoia. Still she was close to her home now and would welcome the warmth of her house and a comfort of a hot shower.

Suddenly a loud beep was heard which made Usagi jumped slightly. After a moment to realize it was her communicator, she looked around briefly before slipping down into an alley to answer it. A familiar blue haired girl appeared on the small view mirror screen.

"Ami, anything to report?" inquired Usagi in a low voice.

Ami shook her head. It is as I feared, there nothing here. Something totally trashed the place. The shrine house is completely destroyed plus there is a heavy police presence outside the temple. Makoto is trying to find some clues without alerting them.

Usagi sighed, slightly dishearten by the news.

Usagi, there is something you should know . . .

Usagi perked up slightly. "What is it?"

The computer analysis the energy signatures around the temple, through filtering and compiling the data, I have picked some faint energy signatures.

"Does it match anything we encountered, perhaps the Dark Kingdom, we haven't heard from them for a long time."

I haven't completed the analysis yet . . . I let you know as soon as possible. Makoto and I are going back to hospital to meet up with Minako. We will meet up with you once you freshen up and had some rest. We can discuss it further then.

Usagi nodded understandingly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Usagi, your mom called, she says its okay for you to stay at the hospital as long as it takes with us. Don't you switch your phone off or something? Anyway she going pop over and brings some clothes later and . . . by the way, Usagi, where are you? Ami said abruptly as Usagi was about to switch off her communicator.

"I'm making my way back home just like mom told me to . . . ." Usagi's eyes widened as she realized something, the nagging feeling she had with the phone call that sent shivers down her spine. It was like something clicked into place.

Usagi, what's wrong, tell me! Ami pleaded as she saw the look in Usagi's eyes.

"No time to explain! Get everyone to meet me at my house now!" Usagi said and closed her communicator before Ami could say anything.

Usagi sprinted down the street as fast as her legs could go, thanking her good luck and combat experience gained that she didn't bump or crash into anything. Her home was nearby and as she rounded the corner, her heart sank. There before her the door to her home hung loosely from it hinges. The lights in her home were off except for a faint glow emitting from her bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Usagi stepped into the broken doorway and through the hallway. From the scenes in the living room and kitchen it looked like there was some sort of struggle as the evidence suggested. Usagi stared up at the landing, she could hear someone humming a soft melody that she couldn't quite work out, but it was definitely coming up from the second floor most likely her bedroom.

So far her worse fears hadn't come true yet which was a slight relief as there was no traces of her brother, mom or dad. Usagi started to climb up the stairway towards the second floor, hearing the seductive melody louder and clearer which meant that she was getting closer towards the source. Quietly crept through the upper hallway as quietly as she could, fearing the worse, Usagi held her transformation henshin pen tightly in her hand as she reached her bedroom door. She then notice something on her door which bough revulsion and fear in her as on the door was some strange rune traced in dripping blood. Usagi prayed silently that it didn't belong to anyone of her family.

'It's now or never,' thought Usagi.

Usagi pushed the door with her free hand and saw that there was definitely someone in the room. She just made out in the pale moonlight the silhouette of a young woman facing away from her. By the length of the figure's hair, she guessed it must be a female. She was wearing fitting black attire inlaid with lavish gold filigree and lining and swirling around her were folds of a voluminous scarlet scarf by the cold draft from the open window. She resting on the edge of the bed, her long smooth legs stretched languidly across the floor without a care in the world. The girl's hair was fashioned in similar style, as Usagi twin ponytail except the stranger's hair was pink rather than blonde. Also on the bed rested a long black staff right beside her. It was about two foot long and at one end was a large red orb bearing runic marking that Usagi had seen before.

The female intruder was gazing out of the window and seemed unaware of Usagi's presence as she continued to hum the seductive melody she heard earlier downstairs. Usagi summoned all her courage and pushed the door open wide and entered.

"Who are you and where is my family!" Usagi demanded in a threatening tone. Normally she would go through her normal super heroine routine but this was serious and personal as it involved her family.

The young woman seemed to ignore her as the melody stopped. She slowly rose up and picked up the black staff of the bed. She turned and greeted Usagi with a fiendish smile. At that point, Usagi knew that she had to keep her wits about her. Her large pink eyes glittering playfully which Usagi's gut reaction was of revulsion. She didn't need her Senshi powers to sense the evil radiating off her to tell her that she wasn't here just for a friendly chat.

The intruders lips pursed together in displeasure. She titled her head to one side, her beautiful features twisting into a sneer of contempt as she looked at Usagi Tsukino from head to toe. The female intruder went slowly around the bed while swaying her hips in seductive fashion until she stood only a meter or so in front of her. Usagi could feel her pure soul under attack just by the proximity of this dark intruder. Usagi tried to speak out but the words wouldn't come.

The young woman's crimson lips pulsed together and the next few words that came out, felt like an icy cold dagger to her heart.

"Hello, mother," she said with smooth and sultry voice along with malice glint in her eyes.

**XXXXX**

**Author Note:**

**Character Profile: Fabius Bile **

"The Dark Gods and their slaves have nothing to offer me now, but I have far more to offer them."

Fabius Bile is a renegade even from his own Legion. He held the position of lieutenant commander of the Emperor's Children at the time of the Heresy. But as the Emperor's Children dedicate themselves to Chaos God Slaanesh, losing themselves in sensuality Bile left the legion in pursuit of his own agenda. He calls himself 'Primogenitor', claiming that he has unlocked the secrets of the Emperor's work in the creation of the Primarch and first Space Marines. It is noted that Fabius Bile continually experiments on his own body, in a similar way a chef taste his own food before he serves it to his customers.

The Chirurgeon is a complex part magical, part technological device which is attached to Bile's spine and extends its spidery limbs over his shoulders. It could be said that the Chirurgeon is Bile's life work, or that the Chirurgeon works to keep Bile in life. The life giving black ichor that it pumps around Bile's body is charge with the immortal energy of the warp. Fabius Bile has an abiding interest in pain and the daemon forged Rod of Torment amplifies the slightest pin prick into a raging weal of agony.

**(Source: Games Workshop® 1996 Chaos Codex 2nd Edition)**

**Special thanks to Hiryo, HolyKnight and Random Tasking. **

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury.**

**Version 1.2 01/10/06**


	27. 25 Daemonic Legion I

**Ranma1.2/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

Fanfiction Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2, Warhammer 40K Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo OVA. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40 000 Universe belongs to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo OVA 'Ryo-Ohki' belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for non-profit entertainment and fanfiction purposes.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

**By Montymouse**

**Chapter Twenty Five – Daemonic Legion (part one)**

* * *

"_Do not ask which creature screams in the night."_

"_Do not question who waits for you in the shadow." _

"_It is my cry that wakes you in the night and my body that crouches in the shadow." _

"_I am Tzeentch and you are the puppet that dances to my tune."_

Quote Karazantor the Vile, the traitor of Xian.

* * *

**Location: Tokyo, Juuban, Tsukino's Residence.**

"Hello, mother," the pink haired young woman said. Her voice was smooth and darkly seductive.

Silence descended. Usagi Tsukino felt her heart grow cold. The feeling of nausea in the pits of her stomach would not go away. She felt physically repulsed by her presence alone whilst at the same time felt very intimidated by her. In the back of her mind, a small voice was screaming to get the hell out of here or at the very least power up.

The pink haired stranger smiled. "Nothing to say, mother?"

Usagi's throat suddenly became very dry when she tried to speak. In that moment, something caught her attention. Her eyes moved as she studied something on the stranger's chest near her right breast. It was small and had previously been hidden from view by the long scarlet scarf she had around her nec_k_. At first glance, Usagi thought it was a simple tattoo or birth mark or something like that but upon closer inspection, she came to realize the marking was something more. She was horrified when she realize the mark on her chest was created like someone had hot branded the mark as if a cattle owner would imprint his mark on his livestock. The mark left significant tissue damage. It must have been a painful ordeal to go through. What made the mark more terrible was that the mark seemed to pulse or move ever so slightly or seemed to be pulsing or moving ever so slightly like it was alive which caused Usagi to stare at it longer than she had wanted to. The pink haired woman showed no concern about the mark. Usagi felt her eyes burn as she forcefully toward her attention at the woman's face.

The mental image that burned into Usagi's subconscious made her realize she had seen the mark before on two separate occasions when she fought the daemonic hordes in the park and downtown Juuban. It was similar to the mark that the hordes of Chaos would bear and she swiftly came to the conclusion that the woman was a mere agent of Chaos . Unfortunately . . . IF Usagi Tsukino knew more about the Chaos Marks and Symbols used by the Ruinous Powers. She would have understood that every mark and symbols had a different meaning or stature in the powers of Chaos because not every mark would receive the equal attention of the Chaos Gods. Some more than others like the mark the stranger had on.

IF she knew the significant behind the Chaos Mark on the woman's chest, she would had bolted it because little did she know that this particular mark held a very important meaning amongst the forces of the Chaos Gods. The mark on her chest was the mark of _Chaos Ascendant_. Ignorant of this small but significant meaning of the Mark of Chaos, Usagi made the mistake of underestimating the Mark of Chaos. Usagi Tsukino gathered her resolve and willpower to confront the stranger standing before her, making sure she was standing firmly in the doorway of her room to prevent the pink haired woman escaping.

"Cat got ya tongue?" The woman taunted. Her pink eyes darkened as she studied the blond haired girl from head to toe, which betrayed her little features.

"Where is my family!" Usagi demanded. Her tone of voice containing held barely controlled anger.

Usagi realized she still held the Luna Transformation pen in her hand. She would only need duck back from the doorway and transform and then kick ass if things got serious. That was the plan in her mind and besides her friends would arrive and join her. The pink haired young woman smirked. The long black staff was held upright in her right-gloved hand. Usagi noticed that the bottom end of the staff did not touch the ground. The scarlet scarf around her neck neatly folded over her shoulders revealing her dark inlaid ornament attire.

"You're family?" She said in playful voice. "Don't you mean OUR family, mother."

"Who . . . who are you?" Usagi Tsukino demanded. "I don't know who you are but you are no family of mine!" She added.

She was convinced that the mark on woman's chest was the Mark of Chaos and there no way any of her family would bear this mark.

The smirk on the woman's face disappeared and replaced with a look of disapproval. She took a step back as if she was hurt by her accusation.

"Really, mother." She said in soothing, paternal voice with slight tones of mockery. "You show no imagination. You certainly don't fit my expectation of you. I was hoping for something more from you. Then again my expectations are somewhat different than others. Otherwise you would have deducted my true identity by now. Oh well . . ." She raised her left hand to her cheek as she tilted her head slightly.

The strange woman coughed in her hand. "Mother, I have come across time and space, and this is how you welcome you're only daughter."

"I don't believe you!" Usagi retorted angrily. "Tell me where is my family is or else."

Usagi realized why she was here. She was certain that this strange woman knew what had happened to her family and, in the name of moon, she was going to find out by any means. She had to play it carefully.

"Or else what?" The woman provoked her. Her playful pink eyes narrow venomously at Usagi instant.

Usagi paled for a moment. The woman smiled in way that reminded her of how Queen Beryl used to do.

"So what are you going to do if I don't answer you're little question? What can a little girl like you do, scratch me? Pull my hair? Insult me? OR . . ." She paused as if she was thinking of something. "Transform and become one of those pathetic little magical girls . . . for example, Sailor Moon."

Usagi tried to played the accusation down but to no success, her acting skills needed work, a lot of work. The strange woman sighed as if she was growing tired of this charade.

"Maybe a little introduction is in order for someone as dense as you, mother." the woman smiled and in typical fashionable magical girl style spun around on the heels of her feet.

"I am Usagi Serenity, the Great Sorceress of Chaos, Devourer of Souls, Dark Mistress of the Void and Destroyer of Worlds. Endless was the torment I inflicted on the galaxy. Whole civilizations have fallen before me and hose who resisted were crushed and destroyed by my hands." She paused with sly smile, "and I am you're daughter from the future."

"No! It can't be! I don't believe it!" Usagi denied. Shaking her head, as she did not believe her lies.

Usa murmured something that she didn't catch.

"What did you say?" Usagi said.

Usa smiled and repeated her few choice words in louder tone.

"SZARCH' IL CUN MALAAS DUNAS."

Before Usagi could utter another word. Something like a wave hit her mentally, and in a second she was filled with visions of awesome terror that pushed her backward away from the doorway into the hallway. Something of unutterable dreadfulness was in there, something she had to flee from. Her eyes pressed tight shut and she was unable to open them. She felt her knees buckle, her legs moving of their volition, the screaming voice in the back of her mind increased by tenfold to the point that it was almost unbearable until the darkness consumed her.

Meanwhile just a few blocks away from the Tsukino residence . . .

"What was that!" exclaimed a green suited Sailor Soldier Magic Girl.

"Just checking . . ." A blue suited Sailor Soldier Magic Girl responded as she quickly inputted a few keystrokes onto her Mercurial Supercomputer. "Got it, Sailor Jupiter . . .. It's coming from . . ."

Sailor Jupiter heard Sailor Mercury gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Jupiter was concern by her reaction.

"It's coming from Tsukino residence, Moon's in trouble!" Sailor Mercury announced.

"I knew it," Sailor Jupiter responded. "She was right to call us."

The two Magic Girls were standing on the rooftop of a large building. They had just witness a large purple flash of light, which streaked up, towards the sky.

"Energy signature unknown. Not enough data." Sailor Mercury said as she completed her logistic scan. "According to the long range scans, the reading is off the scale but I can't seem to get a firm reading of the energy. We need to get in closer."

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "You're right, we need to help Sailor Moon as soon as possible. She'd definitely in trouble."

"I'm not sure we can do this ourselves, we need the others for support." Sailor Mercury warned. "We need to call in Sailor Venus."

"We can't do that." Sailor Jupiter slammed her fist into her palm, as that wasn't an option.

Sailor Venus aka. Minako Aino was back at the hospital looking after the injured Sailor Mars. They had all agreed that someone needed to stay at the hospital in case she wakes up so that she could see a warm friendly face when she opens her eyes.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "I know but we don't know what we are up against."

"Who cares, right now, we have to go and help her now!" Jupiter responded.

She was determined not to let another of her precious friend get hurt like what happened to Rei Hino.

Mercury nodded. "Right, let's go," she said, as if she was thinking the same thing.

The both of them leapt off the building and bounded towards the Tsukino residence as fast as their legs would carry them.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino aka. Sailor Moon, the Leader of the Sailor Senshi found herself, in the dark of night, seated on a rush mat high up in dark palace, being watched over by shadowy beings. Her physical body, though apparently peaceful, was inwardly racked with torment as her spiritual being was wrested away from its human form. Her Sailor uniform, which was originally coloured in blue and dark pink, with a crescent moon motif, was torn and ripped in many places. Her skin was pale and scarred with numerous micro cuts. Surgical wires and pipes were attracted to her arms a spine, pumping in and out dark blood into her system. Usagi tried to scream but nothing came out. The whole atmosphere was heavy and gloomy. She was in hell, and wished to be put out of her misery. Something to relieve the nightmare she was experiencing.

Her first sensation was a rush of light sound colour silence. She fought desperately to make some sense of what was happening to her. But the experience she was feeling had no words to express them in her own human language. It was as if, with her five meager give sense; she was as useless as a blind deaf mute in this world. Sensation that passed through her triggered off random emotions, at one moment she felt happiness so intensely that she wanted to scream out for joy but then just as suddenly his screams become one of agony. In another instant he was struck by a sort of divine comprehension, every thing she saw and felt seemed to fit neatly into place in his understanding. For a second she felt calm and relaxed. Then panic-struck, this was something she had to fight to get out of.

Then something came over her as her confusion and blankness and calm replaced panic. She felt as if she was floating weightlessly in the void. There were no sensations to disturb her. She could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing, and smell nothing. She was slowly drifting into deep slumber. She began to dream. Familiar images swirled and sped past her in all direction. Peoples, places things and even large-scale events were appearing before her eyes, and then fading to nothing.

But these images were not accurate, something was wrong with them. The future of the Crystal Tokyo was NOT a haven for Chaos Cultists and Daemonic Creatures. Humanity was not cleansed from evil. They were embracing and worshipping religiously the four Patrons of Chaos. The Moon Crystal Palace had dozens of towering spikes that reached into the sky and was located in desert wasteland. Her friends and family were either murder or fallen into the temptations of Chaos. Usagi's opened her eyes in frenzied panic. She was still seated on the chair. The darkness was still there. She felt eyes in the shadow staring at her. Then she heard sound of footsteps approaching her. She looked up in hope when she saw who it was.

It was tall, well built man dressed in black attire. Mamoru Chiba! Tuxedo Mask!

He had come to rescue her! At least that what she had hope he had come for. Usagi tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

He stopped and his familiar features were a great comfort. Her Knight in shining armor has come to help her. He smiled at her. The smile grew larger and turned into a grin, the grin into a leer. His mouth grew in size until his head expanded and shaped into a bird like skull. The large beak protruded where his nose would be, his face and body mutating into a large creature. Large wings sprouted out, his rib cage exploded. Mass of flesh and bones appeared out of nowhere. A strange noise began. A high pitched twittering sound slowed down until it became a deep low brass sound, and then twittered again like a bird.

Usagi tried to turn her head away in horror. She shut her eyes tight when she realized her body would not move. The sounds continue on, from incomprehensible jumble of noise then they became more distinct. They seemed to switch rapidly, changing in pitch, hesitating, then changing quickly again, as if somehow searching for a one particular tone. Noises started taking shape. She began to recognise certain patterns, which recurred regularly. Then it stopped, a hush silence descended.

"Welcome back, My Queen! You're soul and body belongs to me for all eternity!"

Usagi's eyes flickered opened and widened in shock. Dreadful familiarity washed over her. She immediately recognises the voice. The voice was taunting and full of arrogance and subtle mockery.

She was staring, face to face with the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch.

Usagi screamed.

* * *

The pink haired Sorceress watched with coldly furious eyes as her mother reeled backwards from the onslaught of her psyker attack. Usa Serenity smiled as she imagines herself launching the finishing strike to kill the notorious slayer of the one eyed Primarch in her future dimension. For a moment, she thought to leave it down to some Daemons to make the kill, but then she remembered how many times Sailor Moon thwarted the efforts of her servants and minions even when death seemed certain. The one eyed Primarch should had killed her but at that time it seemed more important to fight against the rival powers of Chaos so to ascend to his rightful position as Supreme Ruler of Ancient Earth, the chosen representative of Tzeentch. He had underestimated her resolve and determination and thus led to his demise for not killing her when he had the chance. Learning from the mistake in own future dimension, the pinked haired Chaos Sorceress was not going to make the same mistake twice, she was going to make sure her mother was dead!

The killing of the leader of the Sailor Senshi was a matter too important to be left to chance. No one possessed more of the awesome power of Chaos than she did, and never again might she have such a good opportunity to slay Sailor Moon. She was inexperience in fighting the forces of Chaos and most importantly, she had NOT transformed in her Senshi form. It would give her malicious pleasure to be able to kill her mother that she alone had been able to eliminate the last hope of humanity, where the one eyed Primarch had so miserably failed. The forces of Chaos would be rid of the thorn that had been in their flesh ever since the ascension of Chaos on Earth and the great betrayal of the Outer Senshi.

Usa walked towards the prone form of Usagi Tsukino until she was towering over her. The black staff in her hand shifted and reformed so that the bottom end of the staff formed a sharp pointed end like a spear.

Dark energies started to swirl around its tip and she gripped the shaft and pull back to impale the blond haired girl through the heart.

Chaos would triumph and the future of humanity would forever be under the subjugation of Tzeentch. Earth would become a Chaos World.

"Goodbye, mother!"

* * *

Usagi Tsukino was at near breaking point.

She felt her heart and soul was slowly been drained from her body. She was suffering from mental and physical exhaustion, as her body grew weaker with every moment. The temptation to let it all go and fall into the darkness grew more viable than continue the suffering but something was holding her back from giving in. She could hear the cruel laughter of the Daemon Prince, unable to block the constant taunts and insults from her mind.

"_Do not be afraid, my child. What you witnessing is just the trickery of the mind. Be strong. Be Kind and Sincere_," a soft voice penetrated her thoughts amidst the tirade of voices spewing from the Daemon Prince.

"_Focus as you once did when you learned. Control. Visualization will help, to begin with. Show me the room of your mind_." The voice felt reassuring and warm, which Usagi felt she could draw comfort and trust even thought she was aware of the dangers.

Sensing she had no option. Usagi shut her eyes tight. Her breathing grew shallow and light. She drew up an image of her bedroom and placed herself in it. The walls were covered in pictures of familiar faces and scenes.

"_Open the door to your power, my child_."

To be strong but her mentality was eroding away as she sense dark energies influencing her body and soul. She tried to fight it. She had sworn her life to ridding the evils of the world, not to run or give into it. She would not let the events she had witness come to light, no matter what the cost even if it meant the future of the Crystal Tokyo. She would not let Chaos claim it. She was a Sailor Soldier of Truth and Justice. She had fought and defeated much tougher bleaker horrors and have survived and emerged stronger and strong willed each time but this sense of nameless dread was completely different. This was terrible, awful fear but it was not a real fear, she repeated in her mind.

"Claim your power within you. Don't be afraid. It won't harm you as it's your power."

Usagi willed herself to stand up, not to run, and not to give into the darkness. Instincts fought will. Her mind fought heart. Draw strength and comfort from the voice. This was all an illusion. This was not real. It would not beat her. It was not real, she repeated. She focused on that, forcing the fear out of her mind, giving herself a corner to think out of this situation. Not real! Was it Magical? Yes. A spell! She needs to break out of this.

The abyss of darkness that surrounded her before drew back slowly. A sphere of light emerged from her chest. That was her power, the voice was telling her about. Usagi opened her eyes and summoned her strength to raise her arms around the sphere of light. The Daemon Prince snarled and glared with menace and hatred at her but was unable to do anything. She held the sphere close to her heart. There was a feeling of stretching out, and then the white sphere swelled and she felt a thrill rush through her as the sphere energized her. The sphere was absorbed into her body.

"It's wonderful," Usagi said. The Daemon Prince took few steps back away from the brilliant light as if he was staring directly at the core of star.

"Why didn't I feel this before?" Usagi wondered.

The feeling and power that coarse through her body was nothing like she felt before, not even when she transformed into Sailor Moon. She felt weightless, floating in a white mist of light. Energy rushed through her. Energy rushed through her.

"You will know why soon. I want you to expand yourself. Reach out and feel all of the power that is yours. Visualization is a useful too, but you need to go beyond it now. You need to know your power with all your sense . . ." The soft voice stated.

Usagi nodded and found it was easy, when surrounded by nothing by whiteness to stretch her senses out. As she grew more aware of her power, a sense of her body came with it. At first she worried that becoming conscious of the physical meant she was losing her concentration. Then the realisation came that her power was her body. It didn't exist elsewhere. It existed within her body and soul. It flowered through every limb and bone and view within her.

"_Yes, Now focus on your right hand, and what lies beyond." _

Usagi obeyed. She did not see it at first, and then something caught her attention. It was a gap, a glimpse of something beyond her. Focusing on it, she senses that an otherness lay beyond. She felt herself grow stronger and confident as the energies coarse through her rapidly.

"Concentrate on that otherness and break the illusion!"

"Who are you?" Usagi asked in curious voice.

"It's not important at the moment. There is a time and place for everything . . . my bright star and last hope."

Many thoughts swirled through her mind until something clicked. The pieces that were scattered gathered together and fitted. At first she was blaming herself for the failing and shortcomings. Usagi dared to look over her shoulder as she now realizes the source of the voice was coming from behind her. She looked and smiled. It was silhouette figure shrouds in mist and white light. Usagi studied the silhouette, and knew that she was looking at someone she shared a close bond with. The figure shape was slim and tall; it appeared that she gave a solemn nod before vanishing in the haze. She realized what her real purpose and objective was and this was a mere illusion. It was not set in stone and could now be changed. She needed to believe herself if she was to overcome the terror within her soul and to fight for the future.

The Dark Illusion was shattered.

* * *

Usa Serenity stepped out from the doorway of the Tsukino residence. The Black Staff in her hand was radiating dark energies which coarse along the shaft. A look of disappointment was etched on her face. The scarlet scarf around her neck swirled around and over her shoulders. She looked up at the sky and cursed loudly. The cloudy sky departed revealing the stars, which glittered, brightly. She was about to climb down the short set of steps but stopped when she felt the energies of Thunder and Water close in.

"In the name of Justice and Honor! I will stop you, wicked witch!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury stood by and gasp at the destruction of their friend's house. She felt a rising anger in her breast.

"What have you done? Answer me or face the consequences!"

Usa looked at them and tilted her head slightly. She pulled back her head and laughed.

"As I had expected, her little servants have come to annoy me," she said and shot them a look to bait them into attacking. "I'm surprised. The traitor isn't with you. Never mind."

Sailor Jupiter reacted first and leapt at her. She was about to unleash her attack when she thrown back with tremendous force like an invisible fist struck her down.

"Jupiter!" Mercury shouted as she watched her friend hit the ground awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

Jupiter groaned and rose up in sitting upright position. "Yeah, I had worse," she said.

Relief washed over Mercury face. "Thank goodness." She then turned her attention at the pink haired Sorceress who was now on the bottom step.

"Who are you and why are you doing this!" she demanded as she help Jupiter to her feet.

Usa yawned into her hand and stretched her hands in air. "I don't have time to answer you're petty questions." She said totally disinterested.

"Why don't you go and play somewhere else. I don't feel like playing with you now," Usa said.

Mercury and Jupiter glared at the stranger. "Where is Usagi Tsukino!" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Tell us now or face the consequences!" Jupiter gathered her powers together. Mercury did likewise.

"Aksho Musah Slanesh K'haa! Szarch'il Cun Malass!"Szarch'il Cun Malass!" Usa recited in hush tone, the power words of summoning the minions of Chaos. Words of power. Words of evil. The voice of Chaos.

From the shadow of the warp emerge two monstrosities from the very pit of hell. The creature resembled a man only in as much as it had a head, torso and four limbs but that was where the resemblance ended. The creature had a vile looking anticipatory grin, bearing its fanged teeth were needle sharp array of dripping yellow death and claws were as sharp as knives. Its limbs were red muscle, flayed raw, dripping with goo and ichor. The creatures from hell covered the ground between itself and the Sailor Senshi in two strides. Sailor Mercury and Jupiter scattered avoiding the creatures' fierce attack. Sailor Mercury could smell the putrid smell of rotting flesh as one of them tried to reach out for her.

Usa watch with amusement at the creatures she had summoned tried to tear them into pieces. Sailor Jupiter leapt back again. She had no time to think about what the Sorceress had said before the foul creature was on her. The Daemonic creatures were faster than she had anticipated. She lashed out with her boot and connected wit the thing's kneecap, knocking it back. It fell onto one knee but then rose again. She spared a glance over her shoulder and watched as the creature lashed out at Sailor Mercury, its sharp claws on its hand raked her chest, blood spilled from the force of the attack. Mercury screamed. Jupiter cursed as she realize she was not as seasonal combatant as she was.

"Mercury! Hold on, I'm coming!" Jupiter exclaimed. She had to duck and evade as the creature launched at her again. Mercury was extremely hard pressed to fend of the creature she was fighting.

"Have fun," Usa said in cheerful mockery tone of voice. The pink haired young woman turned to her left down the street. She heard the sound of more screaming and Jupiter cursing her, which she shrugged off.

Her hair swaying in the cool flowing air as she walked a few paces, ignoring the daemonic creatures and the Sailor Senshi. Usa smirked and snapped her fingers creating a loud snap and instantly, the appearance of two daemons appeared before her. The daemonic creature was very similar to the ones she had summoned but was different; they were more human like with two arms and distorted human faces. Elements of their human torn and ripped clothing were on the creature's body. The creature's face twisting first with complete astonishment and then with wrath.

"Find her and kill her," she ordered. The creatures hesitated for some strange reason. Its yellow eyes showing spark of intelligence.

Usa noticing its lack of obedience extended further into the dormant fresh minds. The chaos transformation was not fully complete unlike the daemons she had summoned earlier. Those ones lack the willpower or strength to resist the lure of chaos. The warp energies were warping the bodies and mind to her command.

"FIND HER! FIND YOUR DAUGHTER! KILL HER!" Usa Serenity commanded a note of irritation in her voice. She applies more of her power into the daemonic creature's subconscious.

Within seconds, the creatures turned and bounded after their prey, it's apprehension and reluctant replaced with the instinct to hunt and kill. Usa watched as the creature disappeared into the night and walked a few metres down the street when she suddenly stopped. She felt the familiar energy signature like she did when sensed Sailor Mercury and Jupiter. A smile crept up on her face. She was wondering when she would turn up as soon as she arrives here. A lot longer than she expected to be but then again, she wasn't experience like she was back then. She turned on her heel to face her. Holding the Black Staff in her both her hands. Usa Serenity lifted her head and smiled brightly.

"Nice to see you again . . . Puu-chan."

"DEAD SCREAM!"

* * *

**Location: Tokyo, Juuban, Juuban Central District Hospital. **

Minako Aino blinked. She looked around the room wondering what the sudden feeling she just felt was. Minako got up and walked towards the door. She reached and turns the door handle and peered and looked both ways down the corridor. The hospital corridor was disturbingly quiet but then again considering the time, Minako didn't think more about it. Her thoughts turned to Ami and Makoto, wondering how they were holding up. Her thoughts turned to the sleeping girl and knew that her place was she by her side. Sensing or seeing nothing out of the ordinary,

Minako resumed back to her chair and started flickering through the pages of her magazine. She then began to recite some articles to the unconscious black haired girl in the bed. The girl lay quietly in a soft bed with a life support machine nearby monitoring her life signs and vitals. Rei's Grandfather and his assistant had to leave a few hours ago in order to sort out a few things and arrangements. They promise to the sleeping Rei they would be back on more permanent basis, leaving Minako to tend to the sleeping girl in a private room.

Minako then tossed the magazine on large stack of used manga and magazine. She had grown tired of reading them for the third time. Minako let out a deep sigh, touched her forehand with her hand and resting her elbow against the chair support arm. Her communicator was on the table in plain view which at first glance, looked like a pocket makeup compactor rather than a medium range communicator.

The blond haired girl stood maintains a quiet vigil over her. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. She hoped and prayed that she would regain conscious soon. She desperately wanted something to lift the moody dark atmosphere that had descended upon them. She wanted to see the raven haired girl back to her normal uptight self and the same old routine of her picking on Usagi. Those times, she actually enjoyed as it meant that they were alive and happy. Just then, she heard a soft groan. Minako snapped her eyes open.

"Rei!" Minako shot off her chair and rushed towards the bedside. She leaned over her face, hoping that she would open her eyes with familiarity.

"Rei, wake up," Minako pleaded. She was so preoccupied that she failed to notice the light on her communicator flash and the soft chime emitting indicating that someone was calling her.

"Please wake up, open your eyes," Minako pleaded and gently shook her eyes. The raven-haired girl moaned and shook her head left to right.

"Wake up!" Minako repeated in vain.

And just at that moment, the raven-haired girl opened her eyes and stare at Minako. Swirling glowing red orbs glare at her instead of soft brown eyes of her friend.

Minako gasp and instinctively reach for her Luna pen. "You're not Rei!"

"YOUR IMMORTAL SOUL BELONGS TO MY MASTER, HUMAN!" the girl said in demonic tone. Before Minako could do anything, she lashed with hands around the blond haired girl's throat. Minako dropped her Luna pen as she struggled against the inhuman strength this girl was using.

"Help me!" Minako exclaimed as she stared directly of the two orbs of death.

Meanwhile just outside the Juuban Central Hospital . . .

"She in trouble," a feminine voice whispered as she closed her pocket communicator. She was wearing a hooded jacket, which hid her feature and loose jeans. Her hands were bandaged tightly in white cloth.

"How can you be so sure?" a more masculine voice inquired.

The second voice belonged to tall stranger wearing long dark tanned leather coat, dark clothing and dark shades rather than his usual attire. The whole look reminded his companion that he looked like a character from that blockbuster movie or magazine. Her mind was pretty much scattered so she could not recall the movie or the magazine she had seen.

"She didn't pick up, maybe she preoccupied with something," He suggested.

"I can feel it," the voice replied in shaky tone of voice. "It's in there." She pointed towards a lit room in the hospital.

"Feh! Good enough for me," He said, trusting the young raven haired girl intuition. The girl reached back and pulled back her hood, revealing her shortened untamed ebony hair. Her eyes were brown yet deep within them held an emotional fire and scar that would haunt her.

He unclasped an elegant designed Master Crafted Bolt Pistol from beneath his jacket and slammed in a clip of special tipped silver rune bolts, which he was saving for such an occasion. He was saving these rounds to put through the head of Chaos Sorcerer that had damned him.

"Lead the way, Miss Hino," he said. "Just don't die on me now." The girl shot him a look that could kill. The young man ignored her look.

"Just to know, I hate you . . . but I need you're help, Cypher," she said in hush tone. "The demon must die."

He watched the girl's breathing and found it to be irregular but something told him that as soon as he dealt with the threat, it would return to normal. He hoped anyway as in his experience, the taint of Chaos was extremely difficult to reverse with severe repercussions.

Just above them. Perched on a branch were two black crows. The birds of the night watch them raced towards the hospital in silence

* * *

**A few hours before . . . **

In an abandoned warehouse in the commercial district, away from prying eyes and the public, a ritual was happening. Incense drifted upwards in a lazy spiral from the ornate censer set on the floor, its cloying scent permeating the room and turning the light from the dim glow candles a cold blue. A large fireplace was lit up and brazed fiercely with rage and contempt. An ebony raven-haired girl sat cross-legged and completely still before the censer. Her once long beautiful hair was roughly cut short reaching down to the base of her neck. She was dressed in loose clothing rather than her traditional red and white shrine maiden robes. Her head lowered as she breathed the ritual incantations that would allow her to enter a state of mediation in which she could send her conscious beyond the confines of her physical body. She breathed deeply, feeling the hot smoke fill her lungs. After a moment of warm light-headedness she began to perceive the room around her, to sense its dimensions and textures despite the fact that her eyes were closed in deep concentration.

In the far corner was an enigmatic young man. He was sat crossed legged and was watching the whole ritual with extreme caution. Carefully observing her every movement, looking for the slightest of chaos manifestations or taints. In the young man's lap was a heavy duty Bolt pistol, fully loaded with silver bolt rounds, each one bearing blue lightning inscriptions of banishment which he manage to obtain on Death world Slanx. He knew that unlike the first time, the girl before him was completely naïve and unaware of the dangers of looking into the immaterial void. He would have to end her life immediately IF a daemon entity emerged again like the first time, he would have to kill the source aka the girl before the creature fully manifest itself in the material world. He was fortunate the daemon he fought in the temple did not fully manifest itself otherwise it would have consumed her soul and probably, most likely cause untold destruction on the local population. The creature was invulnerable to conventional weapons, fortunately for him; he had the right equipment. Still the battle to banish the daemon back did not go as he had planned; it was difficult and hard even with his vast experience in the rudimentary knowledge in the dark arts. A mortal would have gone insane within the first minute. His mental conditioning and pskyer abilities enabled him to withstand the daemon barrage of mental attacks and surges that emanates from the daemon.

In the end, he was unsuccessful in banishing the daemon entity back to the void where it came from. The daemon entity was unable to possess her soul or take over her body. It did not mean the daemon would go away quietly as it managed to create a temporary material clone, drawing upon the girl's pskyer potential as sustenance. He had to get her away from the daemon as far as possible, limiting its power to a degree. The clone would need to re-sustain itself by consuming another soul but that would take time, as the entity was dormant for moment in the clone body. He was unable to kill the clone at the hospital; he needed the girl's help if he was to banish the creature. Fortunately he was able to save the girl but she would forever carry the taint in her soul. Her injuries sustained meant nothing compared to the dread feeling of her soul being in constant danger if she continue to fight the dark minions of chaos.

Without proper examination on the extents of her psyker by the trained Astartes Librarians of the detailed evaluation of the Scholastia Psykana based in ancient Terra. The Scholastia Psykana is a vast teaching institution dedicated to the training of psychics. The role of the institution is to teach young psychic how to develop and control their powers. Unfortunately it is also a place where the Blackships draw its psychic levy for the Emperor of Mankind. He did not want to know what would happen to her if the Blood Angels Librarians found out about her as there was no telling what they would do to her. In his experience most humans do not have psychic powers, although it is generally accepted that all human have at least a limited potential for psychic activity. Many are frauds or tricksters with no talent at all except for their own selfish greed. There is a small but growing minority of humans develops tangible powers, these people are called pskyers.

He notices the girl was getting pale meaning she was getting weaker as the daemon entity exists. The bond needed to be shattered by killing the creature. Interesting enough, he did manage to find a titbit of information about her that answered a big question in his mind. Most human hosts would be empty husk of skin by now but this girl wasn't normal as he found out that she was actual the Sailor Senshi of Mars. Her inner strength and willpower kept her alive some how. He also found she was very headstrong and aggressive to him especially when she regained conscious for reason he did not know. It was only after he managed to talk to some sense into her that she was calm and compose, listening to him carefully but at the same time cautious. Perhaps it had something to do with her job as a shrine maiden or Sailor Senshi, he wasn't sure. There was something about the girl speech and body language which he could not quite put his finger on it. Learning she was a magic girl wasn't a new experience for him because he had seen everything from nut jobs, psychos, murderers to powerful but crazed messiahs in the universe.

Anyway, the girl was stubborn as a Space Wolf. She would not listen to him on leaving Juuban with him. She insisted on doing something very dangerous. It was the last thing he expected from her. She claimed to have witnessed something the warp, which could provide an insight. He had no choice but to go along as he felt that he could sense some truth in her statement, besides so far, he needed an edge on the working of the ruinous powers if he was going to fight them. An insight in their working was vital which brings them to the situation they were in right now.

"I am about to start, Cypher," Rei Hino quietly said without breaking her concentration. Her eyes closed as clasped her bandaged hands together around ornate penchant and chain.

Cypher nodded. "In you're own time, Miss Hino."

Cypher slowly slid back the metal plate on his bolt pistols without making a sound due to the unique customisation he happened to have done by a Tech-Priest of Adeptus Mechanicus. He was wary of her and did not let he guard down around her; she showed signs of a psyker.

Rei breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly a few times. She shifted slowly into a deeper meditative stance. She reached beyond the boundaries of the small room, allowing her spirit self to drift on the zephyrs of consciousness gusting around the room. She could sense his unease, for she felt it too, tangible miasma permeating the very air. She concentrated, allowing her spirit to lift and then thus her spirit in the heart of the flames exactly like she did the first time.

Cypher shifted slightly. His hand resting on his bolt pistols rather than holding them. He felt the temperature of the air becoming cooler in a few seconds. The flames of the fireplace appeared to be a caged beast seeking to escape it confinement. A clear sign that her psyker abilities had finally manifested more than simply tricky in her fire reading. Cypher was having second thought if she could pull this off without attracting the attention of warp creatures that resides in the void. She had not fully recovered from her injuries but she seemed determined for reasons he wasn't sure.

Cypher's eyes narrowed as she continued. His hands remained on top of his bolt pistols. He couldn't shake the bad feeling in pits of stomach. Both of them knew the consequences of what she was about to do but if it gave them an insight into M'Kachan plans then at least they had a chance to respond. It was clear to him that Rei didn't completely trust him and to be fair, he felt the same.

Rei Hino forced the incantation from her mind, attempting to gather all of her mental willpower and strength. It was necessary to prepare her unlike the first time. But her thoughts were interrupted by Cypher's presence, a shift in the ebb and flow of the powers raging around her. She needed to concentrate as she enters the final phase.

Cypher tried to recall the events at the shrine.

Cypher was tired and exhausted by the recent events. His clothing was dirty and torn. His chest and right arm was wrapped in white medical bandages that he managed to take from the hospital. He pulled out a metallic injector and took a huge breath. Fresh vigour poured through his right arm as cocktail of chemicals too effect. It was risky taking such measures when he'd lost so much blood, but what choice did he have? He couldn't stay in the hospital without explanation of his wounds or some doctors finding out about some unique organs that was still intact in his body. Cypher leaned casually against the tree and allowed the drug to follow through his body. He felt the pain subsiding quickly but his senses blurred due to the side effects.

The young black haired girl was on the verge of being consumed utterly by the daemon of the warp. He remembered seeing her trying to give a hoarse cry of denial and strained to free herself. A dark silhouette shadowy aura enveloped the young girl was worrying sight as the daemon had yet fully materialised into material space. There was slightest hope that she could be rescued, a fool's hope it was but it was more than enough for him. If she survived this dangerous encounter unscathed mentally was a different matter all together.

Even in the inky blackness of its shadow, he could see the monstrous shape of the creature, ever patient, ever hungry waiting silently on the horizon. Its huge eyes are blind and sealed, but I knew that it senses my every move, every subtle odour of my flesh.

Devising a plan quickly during the little time he had. Cypher had one shot at taking out the daemon host. He aimed his plasma pistol at the girl but at the very last moment shift his sights at the shrine fireplace. He quickly then fired a fire a ritually inscribed silver tip bolt shell from his bolt pistol instead at the daemon host shadow rather than at the girl.

The special bolt shell was psychically charge and backed by an isotope explosive which he managed to acquired, how he managed to get one clip of those rounds intact was a story no one in their right mind would believe. The plan seemed to work as the daemon host lost it hold on the girl, releasing her from her entrapment momentarily. What he didn't expect was a psychic backlash against him in response. It almost killed him it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

Rolling underneath the lightning arc of warp energy, Cypher quickly picked up the girl in arms and shielded her with his body as he leapt through the window and out of the shrine house. The daemon was enraged as the shrine house suddenly exploded in fire. Then something happened. The girl in his arms suddenly regained consciousness and looked at him before looking at the daemon that seemed to emerge from the flames. She raised her hand in warding gesture and started chant some sort of litanies of purity, which he didn't fully understand. Her will was stronger than he had given her credit as she focused her will in dissolving the bonds that held the daemonic creature to the material plane, forcing it back to the hell from whence it came. The daemon seemed to shudder at her.

Cypher aid her by emptying the entire clip of silver tipped bolts into the swirling void.

* * *

Rei Hino gasped as her spirit self returned to her body. It caught had Cypher's complete attention. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her palms felt cold and clammy. She bent double, dry retching as a wave of nausea hit. She saw them. She felt a warm hand touching her shoulder and turned her head slightly to look up.

"Did you see it, Miss Hino?" Cypher said. In his other hand was one of his bolt pistols but was not raised against her.

Rei was slightly apprehensive but at the same time relieved for some strange reason. She looked around the empty warehouse. The fire in the fireplace was out, clearly douse by water as an empty bucket rolled on the floor. The candles had gone out. The incense burner smothered in light smoke. What were most startling were a few large holes in far end of the wall. Rei swiftly looked up at Cypher angrily, demanding an explanation for the damage. Cypher saw the look in her eyes and understood what she wanted.

"Miss Hino, there were a few complications," he said at first. Seeing that her look remained unchanged, he sighed inwards.

"A few minor daemon tried to materialise to kill you. Nothing serious as you can see. I'll pay for the damages later." He added and saw the anger drain away slightly.

"Now, Miss Hino, did you see it?" Cypher repeated his question.

She looked deeply into his greyish eyes and nodded. She took a few moments to piece together what she had seen and experienced. The whole journey had drained her both heart and soul. She could feel the evil presence on the edge of her spiritual senses. It still lingered but somehow Cypher's close presence near her had close the dark presence back into the void.

"I have . . ." She said, she was clearly shaken from her experience. She had seen them, massive armoured warriors appearing from the constructed gate. Massive dread war engines of warp engineered rampaging through.

"Their armies have moved onto the second stage. Chaos has planned to make planet fall." She said.

"Where?" Cypher inquired.

"China, I think," Rei said. He nodded and quickly dismissed his bolt pistol away from sight. Hiding the bulky weapon out of her sight and out of thin air.

Cypher then offered his hand, which she accepts. She groaned as she was pulled up to her feet. The injuries she had sustained still hurt and she felt awfully light headed as she stood on her feet. She leaned against him for support.

"I see. Hmm . . . what else did you find out," Cypher whispered in her ear. Rei looked weakly at him.

"How did you know?" She asked hoarsely.

"I can tell," He replied sharply. "I think it would be best we get out of here as soon as possible."

Rei nodded slightly. He didn't want to tell her that he had the ability to tell if a person is hiding or lying. The ability enabled him to sense strong emotion and feeling. Unfortunately the side effect of this psyker talent would significantly agitates ordinary people around him into doing bad things or harbour hatred towards him. It seemed that this girl was unaffected.

"They are holding a prisoner I think, I could feel the sense of anguish and loneliness strongly from the cell." Rei said.

"Did you find out who?" Cypher inquired out of curiosity as they moved towards the entrance.

"I couldn't find out exactly who but I think . . . I think her name was something Tendo, I think they going to . . ." she explain.

"That's enough," He halted her kindly.

"Why did you stop," Rei asked as she felt him tensing up.

Cypher looked at her. "It's nothing."

Rei looked at him with an 'I am not convinced' stare but decide to let it slide for now. She needed to rest for now. She needed time to compose herself. She needed to . . .

Rei gasped without warned causing her to let go of him and fall to the floor. It was something she had seen in the void. Her hand rose against her mouth in shock. She felt realized something that she hoped she would never feel in her lifetime.

Cypher crouched down beside her with a concern look. He had a bad feeling about this. "What's wrong, Miss Hino."

"It's Usagi," she said. "She . . ." She then promptly fainted.

" . . ." Cypher eventually let his guard down and sighed.

* * *

**Location: Outer Space, On the fringe edge of the Solar System.**

A delicate sophisticated starship slid out of the ancient labyrinthine webway portal into real space like a fish through water, easing itself into material universe with graceful certainty. It slipped rapidly through the void, decelerating quickly, as though unable to sustain its previous speed in the thickness of the material realm, even in the perfect vacuum of deep space. Reality itself exerted its own particular friction on the Eldar Eclipse class cruiser. _The Lilieth _was an effective attack craft carrier able to deploy its Darkstar fighters and Eagle bombers within striking distance and then use its great speed and agility to withdraw from the firing line before commencing another daring run. Such speed, precise and the extraordinary proficiency of its Eldar attack sorties made it a fearsome and difficult foe in space.

Seconds later, two more ships appeared out of the shimmering webway portal and slowly decelerated to position themselves on either side of the Eldar Cruiser. The _Silent Warrior _and the _Celestial Avatar _was the most heavily armed escort ship in the Eldar Fleet. The Hellebore Class Frigate is the embodiment of the Eldar ideals and technological supremacy. The Hellebore Class Frigate is a lethal combination of speed, flexibility and hitting power, combining the long-range capabilities of torpedo launchers with the solid firepower of a pulsar lance and laser battery.

Warlock Ketshamine sat in silence, motionless, the runes that he had previously laid carefully onto the glossy circular black tablet in the middle of the chamber started to glow a fiery red. Ketshamine stared at the animated stones, confused by the unbidden movements. He looked on in consternation, unsure why the runes were spiralling randomly of their accord. The reading he was getting wasn't bad nor was it good, which puzzled the Warlock momentarily until he reached out with his slender arm and touches the northern most rune on the tablet to bring the runes set into perfect synchronising with his own psychic signature.

Warlock Ketshamine had felt the phase shift that always accompanied a ship's movement out of the webway. It was like suddenly plunging into a wall of water, as thought the air around her was abruptly rendered into something thicker and more viscous than it had been before. He had prepared himself for the temporary shift in environment to re accustomed him to normal space once again.

There was an abrupt chime and the invisible doorway opened up as a tall slender female entered. She was wearing similar attire to the late Kelmon indicating that she was most likely a fellow Farseer. Her long, elegant face grimaced slightly in annoyance.

"Warlock Ketshamine," she said and entered the chamber.

The Warlock smoothly stood up and turned to face the Farseer, straightening the ripples in his long gown like attire. He knew the Farseer held a slight grudge against him but this didn't bother him at all. For the sake of their mission and the last wishes of Eldrad Ulthran, Ketshamine must not fail. Full Co-operation and complete understanding was essential if they were to succeed in rooting out the source of the chaotic disturbance and the most importantly to find the answers to his vision he was having. Ulthran was convinced that the future of Ulthwe was at stake here and they needed to find out the truth before it was too late.

"Farseer Asura," Ketshamine acknowledged and gracefully moved to meet her. A formal gesture of greeting was applied before moving on.

"What news do you bring to me, Farseer?" he asked. The temporary pause in his telepathic senses had not fully returned back to him so he unable to link with the system.

"We are on the very edge of the system, where the webway portal splits. The _Silent Warrior _and the _Celestial Avatar _are with us. Our sophisticated long range scanners confirmed the presence of an Adeptus Astartes battle barge around the third planet." Asura reported. Her upper lip curled slightly upon mentioning the presence of the Mon'Keigh vessel.

The Adeptus Astartes are here already. How unfortunate . . . still this do not changes things, thought Ketshamine, as he had not expect advance party to arrive in this system.

"Have we been detected?" He asked. He was pretty sure they could outrun the Astartes Vessel.

Asura shook her head. "We are out of their range of their primitive long range sensors and scanners. It is highly unlikely they would have picked us up even so, we have taken every precaution in hiding our movement. The Adeptus Astartes vessel may be slow ponderous beast but its firepower will tear our ships to shreds if we are not careful."

"A wise precaution," Ketshamine commented.

The Farseer nodded. The Warlock saw something in her liquid blue eyes and recognises it as clearly as a sign of apprehension. The risks were high and they were alone in this strange universe without support from their Craft world. His experience told him that this situation required patience to settle any doubt his fellow warriors may have.

"Warlock Ketshamine . . ." she began to say.

Ketshamine halted her gently. "We proceed as planned. Nothing has changed. The route to the answers we seek lie on the third planet, I have seen it and I have understood it." He looked directly at the Farseer with a confident expression on his lean face.

"Assemble the Rangers . . . we need to gather as much information as possible without attraction the attention of the Astartes before moving on the next stage of the plan. I want to personally brief them myself."

"Understood," Asura said and turned around. "The Rangers will be gathered within the next hour." She said without turning around and moved on.

"There is something else isn't there, you are hiding something. I did not mean to pry but I need to know everything," Ketshamine said in a stronger tone of voice.

His psychic senses felt the slight change in her mood, which enable him to penetrate a crack in her psychic wall allowing him to detect the subtle hint of deception. He sent a subtle telepathic message to her to emphasis his point, which resulted in Asura stopping dead in her track. The slightest drop in her shoulder and the fact she did not feel it was important enough to inform him out this piece of information. It all told him that it was not going to be good.

"Yes, Warlock Ketshamine," she admitted. "I did not wish to say this without first confirming the source."

"What is it?" He inquired. Asura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She turned around and looked straight at the Warlock.

"The remnants psychic strands of a Chaos Gate have been detected. The runes on the forward prow have picked up the strands." Asura said.

"Is it active?" He asked. The implication of a Chaos Gate was a dread sign of things to come.

A momentarily pause happened. Then Asura shook her head slightly. "I do not know."

Ketshamine raised an eyebrow at her answer. He never was expecting such a direct answer from a Farseer of all people.

"I see . . . then it is important that the Rangers gathered as much information as possible."

"Understood, Warlock Ketshamine." She said and left the chamber.

Ketshamine could no longer detect any deceit or deception. The sliding doors slide behind her, the outline of the door disappeared leaving no indication that there was an entrance. Ketshamine carefully plucked out a random stone in his small pouch around his waist and cautiously looked at it.

Ulthran was right all along, he thought as he recalled an odd remark that Ulthran told before his unfortunate demise.

_Beware of the flight of the Phoenix in the dim light and total darkness. The Cyclops is looming to return. The silent one will be the key to unlocking the puzzle. _

Ketshamine still didn't understand what the meaning was behind the remark. He needs to gather his war gear and battle attire, which was located on the other side of the chamber.

The Rangers were Eldar Scouts who were resilient, independent, world-weary warriors used to looking after themselves. Excel at infiltration and information gathering the Rangers would not fail in uncovering the truth. Ketshamine needed to know what he was getting himself into or die trying to get it.

As he walked past the glossy black tablet in the centre of his chamber, he stopped for a moment and places the stone that he took from his pouch and placed it in the centre amongst the runes. The runes around it was glowing a fiery rune suddenly took on a cooler colour. The rune marking on the stone itself simply faded away.

It's always that rune that solves the problem, never any other, thought Ketshamine.

* * *

**Location: Moon, Blood Angels Battle Barge.**

The heavily armed leviathan of the Adeptus Astartes, one of the oldest and rarest ship named the _Angel of Death_ was considered to be one the finest and most reliable ship that was in service of the Blood Angels Chapter. The _Angel of Death_ construct and design was lost in passage of time, never to be replicated, only to the copied or reverse engineered loosely on inferior ship configuration designs. The Blood Angels Battle Barge was designed to safely and rapidly deploy Blood Angels battle companies to trouble spots and war zones. The ship configuration was designed to deploy all four Battle Companies onboard simultaneously onto the planet's surface. It meant that the _Angel of Death_ represented a force capable of single handily taking or retaking almost any planetary systems. The emergence of a powerful fearful vessel entering into a planetary system would normally be enough to quell most rebellions and uprising into submission.

Primary armed with heavy bombardment cannons capable of unleashing an explosive and devastating barrage on even the heaviest of enemy ships or planetary defences. Far superior to the nova cannon of the Imperial Navy, the bombardment cannons are huge; turret mounted linear accelerators, capable of launching a salvo of heavy magma bomb warhead. It was clearly designed with one purpose only. Aside from the main armament, the Battle Barge carries heavy weapon batteries better suited to engage smaller or more numerous targets. This heavy array of armament together with the massive void shielding and thick armour plating makes the leviathan of ships, a relatively slow and ponderous vessel. However this ungainliness is offset to a large degree by their heavy automation, superior technology and the superbly trained of its crew. The_ Angel of Death_ is also armed with a number of torpedo tubes and warheads ranging from plasma to the devastating planet destroying cyclonic torpedoes when deemed necessary. .

The incredible forward thrust of its warpflux engines, the leviathan of the Adeptus Astartes continued to make its way towards the small moon that orbits the planet designated as Earth. The _Angel of Death_ continued its final approach with utter most precision and adjustments, calculating the gravitational and external factors into consideration. The insignia of the chapter shone in the dim moonlight, the tear-drop of blood and two wings prominently revealing it to be a vessel of the Blood Angels Chapter. The armoured fortress around the ship's admiral and his officers was tense and subdued. The constant chatter of machine code between the servitors hard wired into the various aspects of the ship functions. Each one was in charge of a station and supervised by the small crew of Space Marine officers and their admiral unlike the command bridges of the Imperial Navy. With superior training, condition and discipline, the officers that prow the Command Bridge was more than a match was.

Standing in the raised bridge that overlooked the stations below, Admiral Kaorus Tabris was ancient giant of earth legend, yet his wisdom and experience was extremely valuable when commanding a leviathan such as the _Angel of Death_. A servo skull hovered around his broad shoulders, silently recording today's activity. Tabris made sure his officers kept the Battle Barge a respectable distance from the unscathed moon that begun to fill up the main view screen. The Battle Barge was moving towards the moon of the third planet under the specific instruction from the Chief Librarian.

"Where is Chief Librarian right now?" Tabris turned to his senior officer. The officer took a moment to process his request.

"Sire, he is currently reported to be in the Chapter Librarium. Should I issue a summons to the Command Bridge?"

Tabris shook his head. It would be beneficial for him to summon him if he had something worthy to show to him rather than nothing at all. The Chief Librarian can be at times difficult to deal with, although the goals were the same, the tension surrounding him can be a little unbearable especially when he bring ominous news about the future or current events.

"That won't be necessary, first lieutenant Quintus," Tabris replied. "I do believe he is in the middle of something," he said, looking up as if he was looking at a clock. "I think it would be best to leave him undisturbed for moment."

Just then a Space Marine subordinate enters onto the Command Bridge and handed a data slate to Quintus. The petty officer scans the report and dismissed the subordinate.

"Sire, we are entering the final stages of orbital synchronisation, all section report no complications or errors." Quintus reported to the Admiral.

"Any communication from the advance party, first lieutenant Quintus?" Tabris inquired without turning to face his senior officer.

"None so far, sire." He replied, taking a look at nearby monitor. "Surveyors returns are being scattered by something, hard to say. I am currently unable to determine the source of the interference but I'd say from best estimates . . . it's coming from the lunar surface. The Tech Priests are assigned to localise the interference."

Quintus paused. "Nothing from them so far."

"I see," Tabris said, holding onto the support rail. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Preparations are complete, sire. Three Thunderhawks are ready and blessed by the Machine Spirits. The Marines are assigned are ready to deployed as soon as orbital synchronisation. They will head to the last known co-ordinates to re-establish communication with the advance party. Praise the Lord Father."

The advance party that Quintus was referring to was the reason why they were heading towards the moon. The advance under the direct orders of Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels was sent in response to the strange activity that they have in a word 'sensed' the disturbance. The source of the disturbance seemed to be coming from the lunar surface of the moon. The taints of their old adversaries were also picked up along with the fact that the moon was barren empty wasteland where there was no active colony or population to been reported. All of this drew close scrutiny from the Librarians onboard the Battle Barge and deemed suspicious enough to warrant an investigation team to be sent towards the moon. The advance party comprising of Blood Angels Space Marines from the second company along with a senior Chapter Librarian to investigate the strange activity with the specific instructions to report back every lunar cycle of their progress.

It has now been three lunar cycles since their last transmission. Tabris had been reluctant to leave Earth due to the sole fact their Lord Father was still on the surface of the planet without support or retinue. Primarch Lord Sanguinius of the Blood Angels was still on business with the youngest of the Emperor's finest creations and had issued strict instruction on the manner of his visit. The Chief Librarian insisted on the face that he was in charge in the absence of their Lord Father and informed Tabris they have been in constant communication with the Lord Father via other means which Tabris would rather not discuss although he fully aware of what these were.

"Keep me informed, first lieutenant Quintus," Tabris said. "I don't like this at all."

"Is it one of those?" Quintus interrupted.

Tabris turned his head to the left to look at his senior officer with a curious eyebrow. "It is indeed. Inform me as soon as you hear or see something out of the ordinary, no matter how irrelevant it is. Emperor guide me."

Quintus moved his arm across his chest and nodded respectfully and walked towards his station. Tabris' attention turned towards the main screen. Artisans skilfully sculpted the ancient view screen with two large heroic statues on both ends holding the screen in place. Tabris never did find out who these statues were supposed to be as he could never be certain if they were human or Space Marine. The main screen flicker every so often due to some bug in the system or in the terms of the Machine Cult, the machine spirit was in a bad mood. At least the smaller monitors around him were more reliable with new updates with each cycle. The progressive scans were picking up nothing out of the ordinary. Servitor drones working obediently at their workstations. Space Maine officers checking on their progress every now and then, ensuring everything was running smoothly. Admiral Tabris glances at the various hololithic projections, taking a second to take in the information before moving onto the next.

"First Lieutenant Quintus."

"Sire." Quintus responded quickly. Tabris took a deep breath and turned to his senior officer. "Issue a summons to Chief Librarian Calistarius. I want him in my private chamber within the hour. The vice captain assume the command of the bridge."

"Sire, the nature of the summons?" Quintus wanted to confirm before he called the Chief Librarian.

Tabris paused for a moment, trying to think of a topic and then it hit him. "Ranma Saotome."

Quintus nodded not really understand the significant of the name but nevertheless continued to carry out his orders.

"As you wish, sire." Quintus looked over his shoulder and then shouted out loud. "Vice Captain on bridge!"

Tabris turned and departed the Command Bridge, hearing Quintus barking out orders and walked towards the command elevator.

Meanwhile . . .

Deep with the bowels of the Battle Barge was a vast sanctum where it was heavily armoured to withstand the heaviest of impacts. The psychic wands embedded into the walls and doors of the sanctum were enough to warden off the strongest of daemons and creatures of the warp. The sound of heavy footsteps and ritual chants were the only sounds to break the calm, meditative silence of the corridors. Well lit by numerous electro candles, the marble white walls seemed to swallow the sounds before they had the chance to echo. Within the corridors of metal lay the armoured sanctum was the Chapter Librarium, the _Angel of Death_ command and communication centre. Because interstellar communications are achieved by psychic means, most of the Space marines working within the Librarium are pskyers. These Space Marines are Librarians, and are necessary because they are the only means of communicating over interstellar space. They also have potent psychic powers, which can be used, on the battlefield to support the conventional weaponry of the 'ordinary' Space Marines.

Within the sanctum stood a powerful dark skinned giant man. Standing in the deep shadows behind the marble stone desk with huge tomes stacked upon it, a faint light flickering across his face revealing his aged scarred skin. His dark hair was pulled back in long braids. His dark eyes were sombre. His rigid expression did not alter as he received the latest report from Captain Garus. Chief Librarian Calistarius of the Blood Angels remained silent as scanned the report with careful eye. The captain's unit was currently in the mountainous region of China where the spiritual home of the Phoenix Tribe. Finally, Calistarius put the report aside. Although the winged people of the Phoenix were an interesting read, his mind was preoccupied with matters that demanded his full attention. He could felt the subtle signatures of Warpflux engine alters and shifts as it completed it final manoeuvres.

There were two reasons why the Battle Barge was ordered to move to the darker side of the moon. The first was to draw less attention from the inhabitants of the blue planet. Monitoring the media channels, the presence was causing panic and uproar. Their presence in Japan was welcoming as 'guests' for a nation who did not know the existence of the Adeptus Astartes or the Blood Angels. They have accepted their assistance in dealing with chaos problems. Calistarius noted that the Japanese seemed unaffected or 'used' to it. He could not help but draw a few conclusions to the reasons why for their attitude and behaviour.

The Chief Librarian was only the handful of people within Sanguinius' inner circle that this world was the identical parallel world of Earth but at a different timeline. Lord Sanguinius knew it about it all along upon arriving in this galaxy. He also knew it was wise not to extend their presence longer than necessary which explained their immediate withdrawal, the majority of the chaos invaders were already routed, leaving the Japanese self defence force to clean up. The same could not be said for the other nations who view their presence from a different perspective and have their own opinion why they were here. Calistarius felt disappointment but could understand their fears. As soon as the Blood Angels companies were secure and accounted, under Lord Tabris command, the _Angel of Death_ was to make new directions to the dark side of the moon. Calistarius assumed these were the orders from Lord Sanguinius. A two Thunderhawks still orbits the planet's surface, able to respond to any situation that deemed necessary. Sanguinius' Honour Guard along with two ten men strong of Space Marines were abroad the Thunderhawks.

Chief Librarian Calistarius clasped his hands together and bowed his head against it. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to gather together. The second reason why the Blood Angels Battle Barge was he and his senior Librarians had sensed or more like felt the wave of warp flux emanating from the moon's surface. Calistarius dispatched an immediate investigation team to the moon's surface ahead of the _Angel of Death_.

It had been almost four cycles since there dispatch and so far, nothing have been reported back from the advance team.

Chief Librarian opened his eyes when he heard the chime of his vox communicator. He reached over his desk and retrieved a solid metal device. He ran his palm over the glossy side and turned a copper brass dial. A small hatch open from the ceiling of the chamber and a golden servo skull appeared before Calistarius. The little anti gravity engine kept the skull afloat in the air, its optical lens for it eyes focused on the Chief Librarian. The skull opened its jaw and vox device appeared in its mouth.

"Chief Librarian Calistarius, your attention is required," a voice was heard from the servo skull. The voice was distorted slightly but nevertheless audible for him to hear. It was a pre-recorded message as the eyes of the skull were green rather than yellow. A brief scan was initiated which Calistarius accepted.

"Security Clearance granted. Relaying message . . . Admiral Tabris wishes to see you in his private chamber. He wishes to discuss the following topic, 'Ranma Saotome' in private within the hour. That is all." The servo skull made the motion of speaking by moving its jaw to comical effect.

Calistarius thought for a moment before speaking. "Tell him I accept his summons. Tell him his timing is prompt as usual."

The servo skull eyes turned from green to red as it processed its message. Soon after the servo skull flew up into the ceiling without a sound.

"Chief Librarian Calistarius," a voice chimed onto the vox network. Calistarius recognise the voice and adjusted the dial as a hololithic screen was projected from his desk.

"Speak Brother Sonora," he addressed the Blood Angel Sanguinary Priest. "I am assuming you are reporting because of the female."

"Your assumption is correct, Brother Calistarius. The female human we have in our custody is stable now. She reacted well to the stimulants and treatments I have administered. Even thought we had to give her a significantly higher dosage due to her high resistance to our stimulants. She will be making a full recovery and is starting to regain full consciousness." Sonora reported in calm and soothing tone of voice.

"Tell me, Brother Sonora in you're own opinion. Do you detect a taint within her." He inquired in a serious tone that could determine the fate of the young woman.

"I do not believe she is taint with the stretch of corruption or warped by the influence of the dark denizens. I do believe she is mentally and spiritually scarred by something, perhaps something in her childhood but I think you are the best person to determine this. This area is far from my specialised area of skill and ability, am I not correct." Sonora said in smug but professional manner.

Calistarius grinned. "You're assumptions are correct, I suggest you begin to prepare her for . . ." He began but was quickly intercepted by Brother Sonora.

"She is ready for the interrogation. She is strong enough now but I do suggest you go lightly with her." Sonora said in a pre-emptive suggestion.

Calistarius raised an eyebrow as he tried to confirm some of his suspicions on the Sanguinary Priest. "Are you sure are a pskyer?"

"No," Sonora replied sharply. "I just know you too well, Brother Calistarius."

"Try not to get ahead of yourself, Brother Sonora. I will be then shortly. Emperor's Praise."

"Emperor's Duty," Sonora responded.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Japan. **

The brilliance of the sky was like a knife prising its way into the eyes of Tenchi Masaki as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He rolled over onto his stomach and shielded his face with his hand. His entire body ached and groaned when he moved. In his opinion it felt like he been through ten solid rounds duelling with his grandfather. Surprisingly he slept fitfully during the night and his head was clanging with fatigue. The grass beneath his face smelled cloying. His whole body seemed to be drench in light dew. The sound and the smell of nature around him made him realize one thing. He was outside on the ground rather than in his warm snug bed.

"Tenchi," a voice called out to him.

Tenchi still groggy and half-asleep managed an incoherent reply.

"I thought I'll let you sleep a little longer today. It's time now we were on our way."

Tenchi rolled over and looked up, squinting due to the brightness of the sun. Blocking his view was the silhouette of a young man. Tenchi blinked a few times to brush away the cobwebs from his eyes and to adjust to the light.

"What time is it, Ranma?" Tenchi asked when he recognises his friend.

He was wearing a dark black outfit with golden intricate weaving and thread with small wooden pegs as his buttons. Tenchi could just make out the pommel of a sword that was strapped to his back. In his hand was a small rucksack. Tenchi sighed, he thought HE was an early bird in the morning but compared to him. He might as well be an unemployed lazy bum.

Ranma chuckled lightly. "Time that we are on our way."

"Come on, Tenchi," He said as he offered him a helping hand.

Tenchi was about to protest, to ask for just one more hour rest when he reminded himself why he was out here in the first place. He agreed to this. To accompany Ranma on a five days excursion around Japan or in simple terms, a training trip for martial artists. Having a vague idea of what a training trip actually involved, Tenchi was fairly confident and fit to deal the mental and physical aspects of this excursion.

Looking back on it, he should have taken it more seriously ever since he asked Ryoga Hibiki about the nature of these training trips that Ranma goes on. When Ryoga learnt the reason behind his simple question, he studied him for a moment, turned around and walked a few steps then burst into laughter. It was the beginning of day two of the training trip and so far it had been extreme tough and rigorous, which allowed no room for slackers or the unprepared. He was pushed to his very limits of his stamina and endurance.

It didn't help that Ranma kept taunting and mocking him along the way to push forward and work harder. He kept pushing him to his limits with long runs, sparring and all sorts of dangerous training methods. Who in their right minds would train with huge stone boulders and fell trees? Tenchi certainly hoped there was a complete good reason behind his madness. Just looking at Ranma in prime condition, there had got to be a reason. No sane person would find enjoyment and fulfilment out these training trips that border on the thin line between sane and insanity. Tenchi was convinced that if Ranma was able to go through this, so could he.

Tenchi Masaki was determined to finish the training trip even if it kills him. Judging by the smirk on Ranma's face, it was beginning to look very likely.

"Right, if you'll just bear with me for a moment, Ranma," Tenchi said wearily. He accepted his help and was pulled to his feet.

Ranma Saotome smiled. Tenchi had his respect for keeping up with him, only Ryoga and a few others had the guts and willpower to continue on. He kept moving forward while others would have thrown in the towel. He knew his training was harsh, unyielding and unforgiving to most people but that was how the training was designed. The key objective was to push the individual to the very limits of their endurance, prowess and stamina. To highlight weaknesses in the individuals so that something could be thought up to over that aspect. There was no second chance when it comes to a real life or death situation. Ranma knew from experience by learning it the hard way.

"Sure thing, Tenchi. Just make sure you got everything with you before we leave camp. It looks like it is going to be a good day," Ranma commented on the weather.

Tenchi had a bad feeling when he saw a glint in Ranma's eyes.

It simply told him wordlessly that if you thought yesterday was bad, today is going to be hell.

Ranma showed his trademark grin to add insult to injury.

Maybe going ten solid rounds with Katsuhito wasn't so bad after all, Tenchi thought.

Later that day . . .

Ranma Saotome and Tenchi Masaki were resuming their training trip. Firstly with a one on one sparring match in dense woodland followed by unaided climbing up a waterfall where one slip could mean death. A short period of rest and consuming provisions in their rucksacks. A gruelling sword practice match which Tenchi had the slight advantage over Ranma due to his experience in the sword.

It was then followed by a long trek through the countryside of Japan as we see Tenchi Masaki racing uphill. His breath burning in his chest as his long stride carried him swiftly through the rocky outcrops and trees. Tenchi was at the peak of fitness and very good at running long distances but he was nowhere near in terms of stamina, speed and technique of Ranma Saotome. He was clearly hold back to allow him to catch up. Looking ahead, he could see Ranma waiting for him at the top of the hill, encouraging him to keep going. Tenchi moved forward, pushing himself harder, arms moving rapidly like pistons and fighting through the burning pain in his thighs.

Ranma was pleased. He noted that Tenchi was better than his expected to keep up with this demanding regime. It was hard on him but it was for his own good if he was to keep his pledge to protect those he cares about. Tenchi showed signs of tiredness yet he made no complaints, an admirable trait. According to Katsuhito, there was no way that his grandson would have the stamina to keep up wit him if he went all out. The old man suggested an alteration in covering large distances. The best way of moving swiftly across the land was to run a hundred yards, walk the next hundred yards, run the next and so on.

"Good to see ya finally here," Ranma walked up to Tenchi. "Hey, you don't look so good, Tenchi."

Tenchi was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned against the tree and held his other hand up to ward him off.

"Don't worry . . . I'll be fine . . . Just need to catch a moment, trust me."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "You sure?"

Tenchi nodded and stood up straight. Ranma uncross his arms and grinned.

"Good because we not finish yet, just one more hurdle," Ranma replied in cheerful tone of voice.

Tenchi suppressed the urge to strangle him or to sigh in disbelief. He wasn't even out of breath or sweating. It had got to be something to do with being a Primarch, Tenchi thought.

"So what now?" He asked half-heartedly.

"Oh nothing, just one more trek over that hill over there and we can call it quits for today." Ranma casually indicated directly behind him.

"Really?" Tenchi said in more disbelief. "You sure about this?"

"Uh huh," Ranma nodded in confirmation.

"Yep a bit of hiking and some clean fresh air will do wonders for ya. Trust me. I heard there a good place to eat and a hot spring just over that hill."

"But Ranma . . ." Tenchi tried to protest to this part of the training but Ranma had already raced off.

Tenchi sighed, adjusted his small rucksack and looked at the 'hill'. "Isn't that Mount Fuji."

Meanwhile at the Masaki Residence . . .

Sasami Jurai Masaki had a curiously frustrating dream that night.

It was not like the horrible and disturbing nightmares she used to have. The dream she had was different. She dreamed that her soul was howling through a long, dark featureless tunnel. Her spiritual awareness told her that on every side there was emptiness, and yet she was aware of her rapid motion and of the tunnel's invisible walls. She knew that time must be passing but all the same it felt to her as if her rapid passage was instantaneous, that she was moving at an infinite velocity.

She allowed herself to be transported without any resistance until she arrived at a small shrine house perched uncomfortably on the wet footlands of a vast mountain range which she felt she recognise somewhere. Sasami started moving towards the shrine house as soon as her feet touch the ground, she felt like she was being drawn towards the small building. The moment she reaches the small steps that led up to the shrine house, the doors opened silently revealing someone very familiar to her.

Within the shrine house was a beautiful mature woman with flowing blue hair, sitting very comfortably in a seiza position. She was drinking from a porcelain cup and was wearing a very attractive blue with delicate flower printed kimono. On the floor near her were the necessary tea equipment and ingredients used in a Japanese tea ceremony. The woman carefully held the cup in her hands as she turned to regard Sasami.

Sasami smiled as she recognised the woman. Without a word, she entered the shrine house and sat down opposite as the older woman prepared the tea for her. Sasami watched with awe at the meticulous manner in which she prepared the tea. With dexterity and proficiency of a tea master, the tea was prepared in no time.

"It's been a long time since we meet up like this, Sasami Jurai Masaki but I don't expect you'll remember." the woman smiled. "Drink with me and let me speak with you awhile."

The woman kindly offered an exquisite porcelain cup to her. Sasami appreciatively accepted her offer. She slowly turned the cup in clockwise motion a few times before drinking the soothing green tea.

"Thank you, Tsunami." Sasami thanked the hostess.

Tsunami, the Goddess of Jurai smiled and elegantly sipped her tea. "Sasami."

"Yes, Tsunami?" Sasami said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Do you like Ranma Saotome?" Tsunami asked seemingly out of the blue.

She almost spit take her tea everywhere on hearing direct personal question if it wasn't for her rigid upbringing and royal etiquette. Tsunami was fairly amused at her reaction.

"Err . . . why do you ask?" Sasami said after regaining her composure but unable to make eye contact with the Jurai Goddess. Unfortunately she could not hide the redness of her cheeks.

"Because I like him . . . I like him a lot," Tsunami replied without any hint of embarrassment much to Sasami's astonishment. "So how do you feel about him?"

Sasami's blush started to grow a deep shade of red. She took a short deep breath.

"Well?" Tsunami pressed on.

Sasami mumbled something under her breath. Tsunami could perfectly hear her but wanted to tease her a little bit more. She leaned forward a little, feinting that she didn't hear her. Sasami blush grew a bolder colour than before.

"I like him a lot too," she said in slightly louder hush voice.

"More than Tenchi?" She added to confirm something that needs to be clarified

Sasami nodded. She was unsure what was going on here or what she was trying to get at but she trusted her and nodded. She knew that she liked Ranma Saotome a lot and knew with time, their relationship could be something more but there was a lot of obstacle along the way in order to do so.

Tsunami smiled. "Well then, now that issue has been resolved. We can continue with our little talk."

"What is it you want to speak to me about, Tsunami?" Sasami was curious in what she had to say.

"You and I have a special interest in Ranma Saotome, for reason which I have to explain to you if you are to pursue him for yourself. There are various mortals who can, if they act more sensibly than mortals normally do, help bring about the light in seeing the forces of darkness repelled from both Earth and, indeed, the entire galaxy. To put matters in simple terms, Ranma Saotome is one of them."

Sasami started to say something, and then realized that it was better for Tsunami to finish what she had to say than interrupt her.

"My sisters," Tsunami continued but paused slightly, "are curious and have taken an interest in our stubborn gender changing martial artist Primarch you and I seem to be so taken with." Sasami tried to look away in embarrassment; Tsunami halted her kindly and smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, I know it's terribly embarrassing. I know for a fact that at some time in the future Ranma and I are to fall in love with each other, but at the moment all I can think about is the fact that he's got these terrible problems he has to deal with first."

Sasami could only just stare at Tsunami. Completely lost for words at the boldness she was displaying even for a Goddess. Not even her sister Ayeka was that . . . Sasami dismissed the thought. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was a dream yet at the same time she was aware that it was far more real than anything she might encounter in her waking life was.

"Anyway," Tsunami resumed, "If you are willing, I can help you in a way that can be both beneficial for Ranma and us. You see he will need some allies and strong supports if he is repel the forces of Darkness. I am unable to help him directly for reason I am unable to tell you. Fortunately there is an ideal solution to that problem."

"How?" Sasami asked.

"You." Tsunami pointed.

"Huh?" Sasami was a bit surprised.

"Sasami, you are second crowned Princess of Jurai but unlike most princesses that exist in this galaxy, you are not weak. Regardless to your age and appearance, you are a very capable fighter, trained by your mother and I can save you from even the worst mistakes in combat. For example If you tried to take on . . . say a Chaos Dreadnought using nothing but a bloom, then yes, I'd have some difficulties unless little Washu made some modifications to it like substantially incorporating a multi phase energy cannon into the bloom. So long as you act with a reasonable measure of common sense which believe me is in short supply sometimes, I can preserve your life even against the most unfavourable odds."

"Like Mihoshi?" Sasami wondered. Tsunami seemed to sigh a little.

"Mihoshi is a special case." she replied sharply. Sasami took the hint in her tone of voice.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say to you, Sasami?" Tsunami inquired.

Sasami nodded. Tsunami smiled and continued. "My powers are not infinite to change everything nor are my sisters. To do so would change the course history and ultimately the future beyond all recognition and this something I will not do but I can help influence the path we take. There are some individuals who are willingly to destroy everything in order to achieve their goal without thought about the consequences such as the much redundant idea of the Crystal Tokyo and the purging of evil in everyone."

It was at this particular moment that a certain green haired Sailor Senshi felt a cold shiver. Both Sasami and Tsunami took another sip of their teas.

Tsunami suddenly had a serious look on her face. Her tone changed due to the seriousness of situation.

"Sasami, I must warn you, whatever path you will take depends on you alone and if you decide to pursue Ranma Saotome, there will be greater dangers. The powers of Chaos remain a mystery so I do not fully understand what they are fully capable of but listen to me. The dangers you will encounter are greater than anything you've so far faced is. There may come circumstances where I am powerless to assist you. If I could predict such times accurately I would warn you of them. Do not be afraid of dreams you may received from now on, there may contain hidden meaning or clues for you to solve. The forces of Chaos are unpredictable and unimaginable complexes; there are many paths, which we can choose to go on. There are many paths, which could spell not just your life and everyone you know but entire human race itself will be expunged from the face of the galaxy. And even I could be destroyed." Tsunami then took another sip of her tea as she allowed the girl to digest what she had told her.

There was silence. Sasami understood Tsunami's concern and felt very scared.

"Do not be scared, Sasami Jurai Masaki. There is still hope," the Juraian Goddess reassured her. "Ranma Saotome and Tenchi Masaki are the key; they're in our care, yours and mine. They may seem to be a little weak right now against the full might of Chaos but they're crucial to the continued existence and freedom of the entire galaxy. There'll come a time when all of the lives of all the coming generations of Humans and Juraian will depend for their very existence on something you and only you can do, and yet if you succeed in turning away tragedy it will go unnoticed. You won't even realize yourself what you've done."

"When will this be? How will I know?" Sasami asked.

Tsunami smiled which had the effect of lifting the aura of seriousness in the air. "You won't, not even I could tell you. There is still time for you to decide for yourself."

The Juraian Goddess slowly reached out and lightly tapped Sasami's forehead. "I think it's time you went off back to bed."

Sasami felt herself lifted in the air and rushed backwards along the invisible tunnel. After that, her sleep was dreamless until her older sister Ayeka woke her. Realising she overslept for the first time for many years, Sasami quickly got changed and started heading downstairs to fix up breakfast.

Elsewhere . . . On the _Angel of Death._

Chief Librarian Calistarius stepped out from the medical ward, swiftly followed by Sanguinary Priest Brother Sonora. His interrogation with the young woman, named Kodachi Kuno has turned up some interesting points regarding the young Primarch on Earth, which Sanguinius need to be fully aware. It was shame her memory was quite literally fragmented by her struggle by Daemonettes but what he could gather from a probe into her fragile subconscious. He had managed to find some information to his questions.

Sonora walking alongside at Calistarius side. "Brother Calistarius."

"I know what you are thinking, Brother Sonora. She clearly has some connection to Ranma Saotome. Her memory need time to reorganise itself before I will interrogate her again. I have come to the conclusion that she is deemed worthy of living and free from the taints of chaos but I do have some issue on how she was raised."

"A wise decision, Brother Calistarius. We don't know what she knows; I will keep monitoring her until then. What was she referring to?" Sonora questioned some of things she said during her interrogation.

"Maybe we find out during the second interview." Calistarius said. "It is better to learn more rather than act on what little information we have regarding this."

"To avoid unnecessary stress and pressure, keep her sedative until I return." Calistarius advised in stern tone. Sonora nodded and turned to head back into the medical ward.

Calistarius walked towards the upper levels, his thoughts focused on what he had gleamed from the girl that he had not told Sonora or anyone else. Not until he discuss it with Lord Primarch Sanguinius. Besides he had a private meeting with Admiral Tabris.

"Hmm . . . Ranko . . . a red haired devil woman. A rival perhaps?" Calistarius recalled the name of the person which Kodachi had strong emotional connection ties during his psychic probe into her subconscious.

"Ranko . . ." Calistarius tried to think where he recalled the name. Perhaps it had something to do with the discussion he had with Primarch Lord Sanguinius regarding Ranma Saotome. He felt he didn't have enough information to inform Sanguinius at the moment. The disappearance of his advance party and his senior Librarian was of a more pressing matter.

* * *

Washu, self-proclaimed the greatest scientist of the universe was currently busy working on her pocket dimension laboratory. The entrance to her laboratory took the form of a normal door beneath the Masaki stairway. Inside the pockets dimension were all sorts of equipment and machinery were working constant. No one apart from Washu knows what these machines actually do or their main purpose but one thing that everyone knew was not to touch them otherwise they could potentially become the experiment. In the centre of the lab was Washu who was busy typing on her semi transparent computer keyboard as various transparent screens popping up randomly around her.

For the past three or four days which was hard to tell when you working in pocket dimension, Washu had been working on that data that she collected when her special guinea pig. The data was collected when he arrived at the Masaki household, during his stay with the Masaki family and after the battle in Nerima. For once, Washu was currently preoccupied with him rather than Tenchi Masaki and his Lighthawk powers. There was something about him that was beginning to confuse her about his genetic DNA and biological structure.

Washu then pulled out a file from her databases . . .

DATA PROFILE

NAME: RANMA SAOTOME

"Hmm . . . interesting, his composition seems to be far higher than any human being on this world or any creature similar to him. Energy reading from him almost exceeded Tenchi's level when he first used his Lighthawk powers but that almost impossible . . ." Washu commented as she analysis the data on the main screen and began another series of testing, "that's strange . . . eleven percent is registered as unknown according to my sample databanks. Better start running a search on my internal and external databases allowing a margin of error of three percent. Begin search now." Washu pushed a large square button on her keyboard as the machinery around her hummed into life.

"Ranma Saotome, I will find out what makes you so special, what a interesting project." Washu said and glanced over to see another screen to the left of her, the profiles on Cypher, Sanguinius and Kiima, which she would begin to analysis once she finished with him.

Placing a finger on her chin, she started to think, "Hmm . . . what I really need is a genetic sample from him to further my work. I seemed to have genetic samples from them but him, he seems to know what I want to do with him and will try to avoid entering here."

Washu looked towards the far corner of her lab to see that most her restraining units were destroyed. When she tried to get a sample from Ranma, "Tenchi is so easy to get him to do what I want but Ranma is completely different, it's like he seems reluctantly to follow my request."

Washu quickly glanced at her main screen.

SEARCH COMPLETION 2.43

RESULTS NO MATCH FOUND

"I can't hurt him otherwise I'm might hurt Sasami feeling, she been acting weird around him . . . now what shall I do, hmm." Washu was so wrapped in her own thought that she didn't hear the bell that would indicate someone was coming in.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki was aimlessly wandering through wide, open grassland, an ocean of green above white clouds sailing lazily past. In the distance, an old farmyard barn house was on the horizon. As Ryoga approached the barn house, the whole building seemed to shake and rattle uncontrollably. A heavy metal beam and chains closed the double barn doors. Ryoga was apprehensive but something was driving him forwards as he drew closer towards the barn house. Someone or something was inside the building and was desperately trying to get out. The barn visibly shook to its very foundation. The noise was loud as thunder and was relentless. It was absolutely terrifying to mere mortals. Ryoga was made of much sterner stuff and was confident in him to deal whatever was inside.

Ryoga ground his teeth together. He was unaware of the large canine teeth protruding from his lips. He carried on marching towards the double barn doors. The noise and growling grew more intensive and frequent as he drew closer towards the building. A second later, he was stood in front of it and all of a sudden, everything went silent like someone had pressed the mute button on a virtual remote control.

The building stopped shaking. The silence was unnerving. Ryoga Hibiki didn't the situation one bit and the urge to get the hell out of here was tempting yet his curiosity was compelling him to move forward. Taking another step forward, Ryoga reached out for the metal beam, unhooking the chain and took a long deep breath.

A second later, the heavy beam was on the ground with a tremendous thud. Ryoga's callous hands close around the handles of the barn doors and pulled them back, swinging the doors effortlessly open to reveal . . .

Nothing, only the black pitch of darkness.

Ryoga breathed out a sigh of relief. He had expected some sort of beast to leap out at him. His defensive stance was relaxed. He sensed nothing. There was nothing but the pitch black of darkness.

His moment of relief was short lived. The moment he turned his back to walk around the barn. He felt the cold pinprick on the back of his neck. He immediately felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. The growing sound of bestial growling broke the silence from within the barn. Ryoga breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. He slowly turned and prepared himself to face whatever it was waiting for him. A pair of golden yellow eyes staring right back at him confronted him.

The beast was huge. It was as tall as he was and weight probably more than large family SUV. The dark mane was heavy and black. Its teeth were white and razor sharp. Its fangs were like daggers and its fur was completely black. Its chest and legs were powerful and strong.

Ryoga Hibiki took a step back as the beast emerged out from the darkness. It was clearly recognisable as a wolf. He recalls spotting a pack of Grey Wolves during his travels through the winter landscapes of Alaska after he took a wrong turn in Osaka. How he manages to do so, he would never figure out. The beast was not a wolf of this world but a nightmarish monster.

The beast moved towards Ryoga slowly. It rose to full height and its fierce golden eyes gazed deeply into his soul. The beast opened its massive jaws and instead of a long howl to signal its attack.

The beast spoke to him in a language Ryoga understood.

"I've found you at last, true son of Russ!" the Black Beast leapt at him with jaws wide open. "The time of reckoning is forthcoming!"

Ryoga sat bolt upright on a bed. His skin washed with sweat and his bandaged chest heaving as he gasped for air. He had been lying in bed in a room with the shutters closed. The smell of fresh cotton filled his nostrils as he racked his brain, trying to create some semblance of order from the anarchy of his own thoughts.

Where was he? How did he get here? Ryoga thought as he pulled the covers from his body, trying frantically to get to his feet. He realized he was naked.

What was going on? Ryoga thought as he tried to find something cover himself up. He couldn't find his clothes in the small room.

Suddenly he felt very dizzy and weak and decides it would best to rest a bit more. As he settled back onto the bed his body seemed to come alive. Ryoga grunted in pain as the bruises on his arm and chest flared up. What happened after a certain point was a jumble in Ryoga's mind. He remembered leaving the Masaki's Shrine after his sparring match with Ranma Saotome. He recalled dimly of his lost of concentration during the fight where Ranma landed a powerful blow to his skull. Ryoga shrugged the blow thinking little of it. He walking downs the long flight of stone steps. The rest was a blur. How long had be been out? Most importantly where was here? He couldn't recall.

Ryoga suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts when the door to the bedroom slowly opened. Ryoga pulled the covers over his body. Coming into the room was a young pretty woman of his age. She was dark haired with pink stripe highlight. She was slender and had a cute face. In her hands was a tray bearing a bowl of seaming liquid and home made cookies.

The young woman smiled at him in a way that disarmed even the confused Ryoga. There was something familiar about her. Looking around the room was very familiar. He could not put his finger on it. The answer was on the edge of his mind, on the tip of his tongue but out of his reach.

"Good to see you're finally awake." She placed the tray on the bed in front of him. "I thought you might be hungry. I hope these are to you're liking?

Ryoga nodded slowly slightly awed by her presence. He looked down at the tray before him. His stomach growled. Ryoga blushed in embarrassment. The young girl giggled.

"Good. Your clothes have been washed and are on the line. They'll soon by dry." She explained as she pulled up a chair next to the bed. She watched him intently as Ryoga tucked into meal she had prepared for him. Nothing was said between them.

After awhile, Ryoga finished the meal and the young woman picked up the tray and placed it on the chair.

"Get some rest, you're in safe hands now," she said. Ryoga was still feeling a little weak, having the lack of strength to protest as she gently pushed him down on the bed and adjusted his cover.

"I know you," Ryoga managed to force through his lips. His mind was whirling uncontrollably. His thoughts scattered yet something clicked.

The girl simply smiled than give a direct response to his statement. She leaned forward so that her face was within touching distance with his face. Ryoga blushed in shyness when she brushed back her long hair from her forehead and touched it with his. She pulled back once she was satisfied and after she finished fussing over her, she drew her delicate fingers over his face and closed his eyelids.

"Please sleep a little while longer . . . Ryoga Hibiki," she said his name in affection manner. "Sleep well."

Ryoga felt too weak to notice. He simply listened to her soothing voice and drifted in the deep slumber. The young woman smiled at the sleeping man.

He looked older and mature, more rugged and handsome than before. There something else about him that intrigued her, he seemed more in tune with nature and the wilderness than the modern refined society. Nevertheless her feelings had never stopped or changed. She looked up above the bed to see the picture of her father, standing proud and with a huge pig of equal stature. She got up and brushed down her dress. She picked up the tray and exited through the door of the bedroom.

* * *

**Location: Nemesis, Daemon Fortress.**

He felt no pain and that was good sign thought Fabius Bile.

His blurred field of vision slowly returned back to normal as he removed a long metallic needle from his chest. Dropping the needle on the ground, Bile reached for his Rod of Torment as a walking stick and using it as support, stood up on his feet. The experimental serum he had been working on seemed to working but he wouldn't know. He estimates it be a couple of hours, minutes or even seconds. Bile did not care although he was a little disappointed when no adverse effects or symptoms on his ravaged and tormented body appeared. Bile had probably subjected himself to more experimentation than any other of his creations. His left hand was removed and replaced with an augmentative bionic metallic hand due to the fact that he found that having a giant claw was a hindrance in his line of work.

The sound of what was once human screamed in pain and fear could be heard from the other side. It was then quickly followed by the distinctive heavy thuds of bolt shells hitting flesh. Bile sighed inwardly as it was a clear sign of another failed experiment.

He continued to walk through the dark hallways of the citadel. The interior of the citadel was fraught with insane visions and delirious apparitions. The whole place made a mockery of the laws of nature and physics with nauseating perspectives and impossible angles. Bile quickly descended down the winding spiral stairs that looped around others in a dizzying double helix pattern.

Evidently the laws of gravity didn't apply here, as he was about to see. A dozen Chaos Space Marines in regal blue coloured power armour contrasting with gold trimming and joints walked above him.

With a single brief glance, Bile was able to make the curling horns and cruel spikes that adorned the warrior's helmets and ceramite shoulder pads. However, some of the power suits seemed less flexible in their designs, constructed from riveted plasteel plates. Images of death and Chaos emblems covered the pitted and age corroded power armour along with graffiti curses and battle cries. Surprisingly enough their weapons seemed to be well maintained and in proper order compared to the condition of their armour. The winged skull crested helmet indicated the leader of the group of Chaos Space Marines, shaped in the image of their foul progeny of the Primarch himself.

'Hmm . . . Night Lords, I wonder what they are doing here?' Bile thought sarcastically as the warriors marched in the opposite direction. Bile continued his journey ignoring the signs of blasphemy and Chaos until he reached the lower levels of the citadel.

Standing before him was a grotesque creature, a servant of Chaos. It is a daemon, summoned from ghastly netherworld that only the dark sorceries of the Chaos Gods could reach. The daemon has a high, humped back and a square, flat face that bears two blank, emotionless eyes. They were colourless and entirely lacking in any warmth or feeling. The creature was a really an unwanted gift to him by Dark God Tzeentch. At least the creature had slight better signs of intelligence than his previous ones.

"Hail, my master," the creature hissed. I have waited for you."

Bile stepped closer. The creature stared at him for a moment before stepping to one side, allowing him into the chamber. The creature followed him closely like a loyal dog

"Zakayo," Bile uttered his servant nickname. He did know what his true daemon name was but to utter it was a too long and painful recite in human tongue. Just to utter its true name would bind the daemon to its master to complete servitude and loyalty.

"Yes, my master," the creature breathed.

"What news about my warriors?" Bile inquired.

"It is better that you see it for yourself. Follow me, my master," croaked Zakayo as he led him into a large antechamber.

Silently, Zakayo moved from trolley to trolley, pulling back the sheets that cover the forms until all the giant corpses lay exposed, side by side in death. Each of them terribly torn, the flesh of each flayed back from their musculature and in places bones, cracked and splintered, appeared through the tattered muscles.

Bile cast a critical eye on every single one of the warriors. Each of the giant warriors in his eyes deemed a complete failure. His ability to transform ordinary soldiers into ravening genetically enhanced warriors that could matched those of the Adeptus Astartes was highly sought after by all the traitorous legions of Chaos. Each one seeking to recover their numbers in their eternal war with the Imperium.

"Has the cause of death been established for each?" Bile asked Zakayo.

Zakayo nodded. "I think the cause of death is pretty self evident, my master."

"We had to put them down with serious force when those went into an uncontrollable berserk rage . . ." Zakayo gestured towards the ones on the far end. Bile noted the heavy holes in the corpses probably due to sustained heavy autocannon or bolter fire.

He broke off and tuned to Bile. "The rest . . . it is impossible to say with any certainty how they died, my master. Many of them simply rejected their implants and genetically altered DNA from the beginning. Some failed at the last hurdle of the final process. Others simply explored inwardly, their organs ruptured or liquefied into nothing."

Bile felt the onset of a migraine starting to form or perhaps it was the side effects of the serum he had injected into himself awhile back. Either way, it was a minor inconvenience compared to the task he asked to perform. Bile was on the verge of complete the shipments of enhanced warriors to M'Kachan. Unfortunately due his certain requirements, the incorporation of these implants and augments was taking a heavily toil of the subjects bodies.

"This is most unfortunate . . . this is going to take longer than I had initially planned." Bile commented.

"Shall we start all over again?" Zakayo suggested.

Bile shook his head. "No . . . that would take too much time. M'Kachan would be most unhappy about our progress." Bile paused to examine the autopsy report of a subject who failed at the last hurdle.

"Review the finding of this subject, discard the rest. Accelerate the growth hormones and make sure the genetic coding is monitored for abnormal behaviour within acceptable parameters." Bile instructed.

Zakayo nodded. "Yes, at once, my master."

"What news about our special case?" Bile inquired further.

"Special case? Oh, yes . . . her, my master." Zakayo remembered the case his master was referring to. "I can't seem to remember her name but she is doing well, better than we had anticipated. She has responded well to her treatments and augmentative implants to her body. Her training is going smoothly. No visible signs of trauma were evident and no viral, bacteriological or toxicological contamination was found. Her growth has been boosted artificially appearing to have age a good five years as well as her speed and strength. Also there are no signs of rejection or effects of the enhanced serums . . ." Zakayo reported.

"I sense there is a but?" Bile asked.

Zakayo nodded slowly. "Unfortunately . . . there is."

"Explain it to me now!" demanded Bile.

"She has a conflict of interest when regarding to her mental state of mind. She is willing to kill and act without mercy, remorse or regret. Almost all the subtle emotions that make them weak have purged from her system and well being. Her memories altered and twisted by the daemon witches and chaos psyker as you have requested."

"I don't see the problem?" inquired Bile. "She is suitable for his purpose is she not?"

"Yes, my master but her memories and feeling for this Ranma Saotome cannot be purged or lodged without causing severe problems to her performance. It appears that this Ranma Saotome is clearly etched into her very soul and psychic. None of our witches could give a reason why?"

"She hates him." Bile suggested.

Zakayo shook his head. "Not really, my master."

"Then I suppose she loves him."

Zakayo shook his head again. "Which is it then?" Bile demanded.

"You see, my master. She is a very complicated person when it comes to human named Ranma Saotome. It appears that she had experienced great hardship in her life and this person seemed to be only source of hope in overcoming this. Without it, she wouldn't be the person we see now. She hesitates when asked if she would kill Ranma Saotome and would have refused if it were not for her brainwashing. So long she does not come in contact with this person for too long periods. She will be one hundred percent loyal to her master."

"That might will be a problem in future," Bile said under his breath.

Zakayo sensing his master's displeasure spoke up. "We have devised a serum built into her armour that will automatically suppress these emotions but only temporary period. I do not know what she does afterwards. Should I log this weakness into our final report, my master?"

"No, that won't be necessary . . . let them find out for themselves. Extracted all records from our research files. I will personally document all files and give final approval."

"As you wish, my master." Zakayo said.

"Where is she now?" Bile asked Zakayo.

"She is with M'Kachan as we speak, my master. I think he was pleased with our result." Zakayo turned towards him.

"How do you know he was pleased?" asked Bile.

"He didn't kill me." Zakayo responded sternly.

Bile nodded in satisfaction at his answer. He then thought of something. "What about the other one?"

Zakayo seemed to sigh deeply, which was unusual sight for a daemon.

"Please come with me, my master."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

A short description taken from the Chaos Codex regarding the two Daemon Princes that features in this story. The Daemon Princes are described below are designed to be used as the commander of a Daemon World army. These creatures are more powerful than the Greater Daemon of the respective Chaos Gods.

**Character Profile:**

_N'Kari – Daemon Prince of Slaanesh_

N'Kari was born on an isolated, backward world which has been trapped in the centre of a violent warp storm for millennia. The Chaos Powers have repeatedly attempted to conquer this planet, but have so far been foiled by the uncorrupted people of the world. N'Kari rose to prominence during one of the Chaos Powers' many attempts to conquer the planet.

He proved himself a dedicated follower of Slaanesh in countless battles, and the debauched and disgusting revelries that followed them, and was rewards by Slaanesh with the gift of Daemonhood. Along with Doombreed he was one of the two Daemon Princes that fought against the Emperor when he board Horus' battle barge, and he continues to serve his daemonic master to this day.

_Foulspawn – Daemon Prince of Nurgle_

Foulspawn was one of the most diseased and disgusting of all Nurgle's Champions. It was said that the sight of him was so horrifying that hardened warriors who saw him were rendered incapable of any action while they gagged and wretched in disgust. Nurgle was deeply fond of his unsightly Champion, and eventually blessed him with the reward of Spawndom.

Most Chaos Spawn die within minutes or hours of their transformation, either being killed in battle or expiring as their impossibly mutated bodies give out under the strain. Such was not the fate of Foulspawn, however. He not only did he survives, he grew and prospered. By some strange quirk of fate or equally strange whim of Nurgle, Foulspawn was able to survive by ingesting and absorbing the fleshy tissues and bodily fluids of living creatures. He achieves by grabbing his victim with his sticky toad like tongue and then swallowing the still living creature whole!

(Source: Games Workshop® 1996 Chaos Codex 2nd Edition)

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury**

**Version 1.0 18/06/08**

* * *


	28. 26 Daemonic Legion II

**Ranma1.2/Warhammer 40K/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover Fanfiction**

Fanfiction Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2, Warhammer 40K Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo OVA. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Warhammer 40 000 Universe belongs to Games Workshop. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo OVA 'Ryo-Ohki' belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This story was created solely for non-profit entertainment and fanfiction purposes. All awesome quotations used belong to Games Workshop.

**The Forgotten Primarch of Chaos**

By Montymouse

**Chapter Twenty Six – Daemonic Legion (part two)**

"_You are not free whose liberty is won by the rigour of other, more righteous souls. You are merely protected. Your freedom is parasitic, you suck the honorable man dry and offer nothing in return. You who have enjoyed freedom, who have done nothing to earn it, your time has come. This time your will stand alone and fight for yourselves. Now your will pay for you freedom in the currency of honest toil and human blood. _

Quote – Inquisitor Czevak(address to the Council of Ryanti)

**Location: Tokyo, Tsukino's Residence. **

"Nice to see you again . . . Puu-chan." The pink haired princess smiled as she stare down the energy projection.

Usa Serenity waited until the last possible moment to quickly side-stepped the glow sphere of energy. The sphere missed the princess by a few inches and continues on to smash into a mailbox. Usa took a moment to adjust her voluminous scarf and dark attire. She seemed to be more concern in her personal appearance such the norm for a person of her stature.

Usa smiled and casually scanned the immediate area even though she knew roughly where her attacker was at any given point but decided against taken any offensive actions for the time being. She was slightly disappointed that Puu-chan had not shown herself. She was really looking forward to meeting the equivalent of Puu-chan in this timeline, she was someone who was like family to her, a wise mentor and a close friend when she was growing up in her early years. That was until she decided tear out the beating heart out Puu-chan body when time came for her to take the mantle in which she was promised.

"Puu-chan," Usa said with a casual tone. Her Black Staff lowered towards the ground.

"You should not exist, you're existence is false," a voice echoed as if carried by the wind itself.

"It is so good for me to finally meet a familiar face, I was . . . " Usa paused to consider her next choice words, "I was beginning to get a little lonely for poor little me stuck here in the past."

As soon as those words escape her crimson lips, Usa Serenity with casual ease weave and dodge two more sphere of purple crackling energy. Puu-chan was evasive as ever she thought as dance away a third sphere of energy. Even though she was cloaked from view, Usa could easily sense her location but still made no attempt to launch any kind of offensive move.

"I beg to differ," Usa countered, wiggling her index finger and tutting subtly.

"You are merely a puppet of Chaos, a false image, you do not exist," the stern voice continued.

"Begone!"

Usa feinted ignorance. Her mind games were pathetic as usual.

"As you can probably figured out, we had a little chat, me and my . . . mother." Usa said the last word with a forced effort. "Mother was a little surprise when I told her who I was and what I represented. I had thought you would had already told her about little old me . . . oops, silly me. As you can see Mother didn't taken it too well so I . . ."

Usa smirked as Puu-chan finally decides to drop her invisibility cloak. Looking at her wrist at imaginative watch, playtime was over. She drew in a unique invisible pattern with her left index finger. The invisibility cloak that Puu-chan would be rendered useless in a few seconds.

"Where is the Princess? What have you done with her? Tell me now or face the consequences!" Sailor Pluto readily herself another sphere of energy, she was going to take her out from close range. She was a threat and had to be dealt with immediately.

Usa simply looked over her slender shoulder and smirked. "Nice to SEE you again and . . . goodbye."

"Dead Scream." Sailor Pluto whispered under the breath as she realise the situation.

Usa evaded the attack without too much difficulty; she spun on her heel with grace and elegance of ballerina. Her pinkish eyes narrowed sharply as she raise her left clenched hand high above her head, the scarf around her neck fluttering around by a invisible whirlwind and slowly opened out her hand. Sailor Pluto's crimson eyes widened in shock and awe as she felt the incredible build up of energy. Secure and embedded in the palm of her left hand was the golden brass symbol of the dreaded nine pointed star of Chaos Undivided, sparking with light of an unearthly and unholy glow.

Once again, the wise and powerful Sailor Pluto realises her mistake and was about to pay the price.

Usa Serenity opened her mouth, and the whole area was filled with a thunderous ululation. The Black Staff in her other hand radiated and coarse up her arm and her slender body. Despite herself, Sailor Pluto felt her body cowering backwards in the face of that assault of sound. It was at that point that she realises she could not feel the lower part of her body was not responding as if they were petrified in stone. This Sorceress was indeed powerful.

The great dark Sorceress was speaking in the Dark Tongue of the Ruinous Powers, and was starting to overwhelm the green haired Senshi mental defences. There was wrath there, hatred, and frustration. Most of all there was a universal malice, focused now upon Sailor Pluto's body and soul.

"SZARCH' IL . . ."

Sailor Pluto raised her Garnet Rod, even in her Senshi's form it felt as if it weighed three times as much as usual. The screaming shout ebbed. The stillness it left behind seemed almost tangible. Usa was uttering a spell of devastating power. Sailor Pluto held her Garnet Rod in defiance much to the amusement to the dark Sorceress. With powerful thunderclap, the rune in her palm became a beacon of dark crackling energy. It pulsed once and then, in a torrent of brilliance, a bolt of raw evil energy sprang from it, sizzling as it ionised the air.

Sailor Pluto gritted her teeth and cursed herself for underestimating this bitch. Holding firm resolve stance as she moved her Garnet Rod to intercept the blast of malign force directly in front her face.

The Garnet Rod went spinning across the street but there was no sound of explosion. Usa stared at the huge crater that had been gouge out of the street directly in front of her. She then walked around the large crater where Puu-chan once stood and further down the street. Crouching down, Usa picked up the slightly twisted and charred Garnet Rod and threw her head back in sinister laughter.

"Puu-chan . . . nice try but I know you too well." Usa held the Garnet Rod for a moment, examining the cracked jewel and etched a small symbol with the tip of index finger nail.

She then hefted it upright and slammed the pointed end into the hard ground so that it stood upright. Taking a step back to admire her handiwork. Usa turned and started walking down the street without a care in the world. She would have to deal with those at later point in time but she knew that everything would fall into place just like Tzeentch had planned.

She then snapped her fingers together as if she had realised something.

Hmm . . . I wonder if my playmate still around. She thought wistfully.

Meanwhile . . .

" . . . And that's when Ryoko teleported out of nowhere and save us from certain death. Ryoko was mad as hell and she would not calm down until she totally kicked every single thug's ass in the room including the Mechs. I just had to concentrate on taking down the boss!"

Tenchi Masaki was explaining his adventures in great detail with quick hand gestures and funny impersonations, broken by regular loud gasps as he caught his breath.

A hint of a smile appeared at the corner of Ranma Saotome's month. In these last few days, he was actually enjoying his training trip unlike the other times; there was no need to rush or a hint of utter desperation to complete the trip. Right now they have decide to settle for camp in a remote area and sitting around a makeshift campsite. As Ranma listened, he was glad that he wasn't the only one to experience adventures like the ones Tenchi was explaining. It was a relaxed atmosphere and Tenchi had been going non-stop all afternoon. Ranma was impressed by Tenchi's recollection and he recalled them with great enthusiasm and effort about his adventures with Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami and the rest of the gang.

As Ranma listened to more and more of his adventure he realise that Tenchi was a lonely person even though he was always surrounded by girls, he never had a male friend to well, to bond with. Ranma had Ryoga and to a certain extent, Cypher. So instinctively Tenchi had to act like the noble gentleman most of the time, he always kept some of his thoughts to himself. Now that, he met Ranma, he was well, just being himself as a normal male boy, talking about what guys his age talk about even though Ranma wasn't exactly the ideal guy as he share similar experiences in Nerima. They both shared a common ideals and history. Tenchi was a natural storyteller and he was on a roll. Ranma believed them and never doubted any of the stories he told. Why would he lie and what would be the point of it if he did, Ranma thought.

The rolling pastures of the rural countryside were a colourful sight, the larger farmsteads were surrounded by their crop fields while in the smaller ones grew nothing but green grass. Needless to say, Tenchi had given a running commentary on everything of the area earlier in the day. In truth, Tenchi was doing all of this just to keep his weary mind off the tiredness in his legs. He was almost at his limit in terms of endurance. Ranma was blissfully unaware as he made the mistake of assuming he had the same endurance as Ryoga.

Fortunately Tenchi manage to convince Ranma of a good place to settle for camp otherwise they would have been walking throughout the night if he had not. Why he didn't tell him truth was because he wanted to show to him that he was not weak and that he could keep up. A crazy thought Tenchi had as they both had different strengths and weakness in themselves. Yet they were equally stubborn and determine to finish the training trip even if it killed him.

Ranma clapped a few times in appreciation. Tenchi took a few moments to regain his breath and composure. He was clearly proud of his achievements and adventures seeing that he had no one outside of the gang to actually boost to. Tenchi settled back in relaxed posture. He notices the flames were beginning to dry a little, the embers cooling.

"Ranma," Tenchi snapped a small branch in half and tossed into the fire. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh, sure, Tenchi, ask away, we're friends aren't we," Ranma casually replied. He had a feeling what he was about to ask but instead decide to let him get it off his mind first.

Tenchi smiled at his response. He raised his hand and gestured. "Well, what are we going to do with her?"

Tenchi emphasise his point by indicating over his shoulder. Just a few feet behind him were a couple of bedrolls on the ground. One of them was clearly occupied by a humanoid shape. Judging by the sound emitting from the bedroom, it was clearly in a deep sleep. Ruffs of blond locks were sticking out of the bedroom.

"Hmm . . ." Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

Ranma was deeply concerned about their guest but feigned reassurance and calm just to put Tenchi at ease. A few hours ago, they came her laying face down in a shallow ditch, her condition and injuries would have been grave if it wasn't for the combined efforts of Tenchi's first aid skills and Ranma's skilled chi manipulation to ease the internal bleeding and pain.

It has taken a considerable amount of concentration and chi for them to put their guest in a stable condition which had surprised Ranma as normally his ability would normally heal a person in matter of moments unless . . .

"Ranma," Tenchi's voice snapped him out of trail of thoughts. "A yen for your thoughts."

Ranma blinked. "Oh, sorry, what was that?" Tenchi sighed.

"You kinda zoned out there for a moment, I think we should start to think hard on what to do with her. Someone gotta to searching for her, I bet. Also judging how we found her, we need to figure out how she ended up there in the first place." Tenchi explained.

Ranma nodded, scratching the base of his neck, "You're right but I have a feeling I have seen her before."

"Really," Tenchi asked. "I suppose we got something to work on, do you know her?" he asked.

The initial search revealed she had no identification or purse to indicate who she really was. They did search the immediate area around her for anything but found nothing. All they really found on her was a fancy looking fountain pen she was clutching in right hand like her life depended on it. Ranma manage to pry the pen out of her hand but nothing indicates anything new. He would just hold onto for now until she was awake and give it back to her.

Ranma shook his head, dashing Tenchi's initial hope. "Afraid not, she just seems familiar to me." Ranma rubbed his forehead to try to reawaken some of his memory.

Tenchi sighed, and leaned back in more relaxed stance. "Hey, you never know, we might have found a great heroine who has to endure the personal struggle of amnesia like those game with the main character who do not initially remember who they are."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little at the joke. "Nice one . . . it could be worse." The feeling in his heart was beginning to bubble.

"Oh," Tenchi picked on the topic. "What can be worse than heroine with amnesia?"

"She could be a magic girl," Ranma answered.

Tenchi laughed, "Seriously, a magic girl . . . wait, you are SERIOUS!" He notices the serious look in his eyes despite his calm and relaxed demeanour.

"I could be wrong," Ranma added. "We have fought demons and minions of Chaos so a Magic Girl isn't too far fetched."

Tenchi took a moment to think about seriously. "Huh, you think she might be a magic girl . . . I'm not totally clued up on the list of magic girls around here perhaps Sasami might know more about it." Ranma raise an eyebrow.

"And, yes, she will know about it, just ask her. She got like magazines and pictures of this type." Tenchi added with a hint of humour and smirk.

What he didn't tell him was that she would bound to ask her the reason why he was inquiring. He was just going to sit back and watch the fireworks if Ranma puts his foot in it. He already learnt his lesson awhile back, chalking it up to a learning experience.

Ranma noted the small fact about her and little suspicious of his smirk. "Right . . . err . . . that's interesting to know."

Ranma was about to ask when they heard the sound of someone stirring. Both of them quickly made their way over to their guest.

Tenchi was the first there and reached out and gently taps her on the shoulder. She stirred a bit but made no attempt to move. Ranma shrugged his shoulder and gesture to do it again. Tenchi nodded and repeated it again and the girl rolled onto her back. Slowly but surely she fluttered her eyes as if to wake up from a deep slumber like sleeping beauty. It just happens that Ranma was the first thing she happened to see. Tenchi just slapped his hand over his face, not believing what he was seeing. The black haired martial artist couldn't help but stare into her deep blue eyes as if a connection was made. She was staring right back at him as if signs of recognition appeared. The whole moment seemed to last forever that is until Tenchi interrupted them and nudging Ranma out of the way so that he was in her line of sight.

"Miss, how are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tenchi asked, readily the first aid kit in his hands.

The blond haired girl hesitated for a moment before shaking her head slightly much to relief of Tenchi.

Ranma was as much as relieved as he was. Now that the important question was answered, he pressed on. He need to first out how she got and assess the situation. Now that she was awake, Ranma was able to get a clearer reading of her aura, the point

"Miss, have we ever met?" Ranma asked. Tenchi shot him a look and elbowed him in the side. "Ranma, now isn't the time to start hitting on her."

Ranma ignored him and focus his attention to her. "Miss, please."

The girl seems to try to recall but eventually shook her head. "See, Ranma. Is your curiosity satisfied now?" Tenchi interrupted as the martial artist nodded quietly in response.

"Miss, err . . . do you know what happened to you or how you ended up here?" Tenchi took a more direct approach as series of questions were directed at her. Ranma remained quiet as he led Tenchi handle the situation.

The girl shook her head. For some strange reason, Ranma seemed to notice she was looking at him at every question before shaking her head. Tenchi sighed, as he was getting nowhere. He was about to ask her who she was when Ranma beat him to the question.

The girl clutched her head in the palms of her hands as sudden flash of pain was registered in deep recesses of her mind. Ranma and Tenchi jerked closer to her in concern. The moment passed as the pain dispersed. She looked up at them with an unease smile.

"I don't know," she finally spoke up. "I can't remember anything about who I am except . . ."

"Except what?" Ranma inquired as the feeling he was getting earlier suddenly exploded.

She hesitated as if she was unsure about her answer but looked at Ranma, feeling a little confident. "My name is . . . Serenity."

"Huh, your name is Serenity and you have complete memory loss. So, like I said, we just happened to pick up a beautiful heroine with total amnesia like in those games, what are the chances of that, " Tenchi joked but a little less enthusiasm than his earlier comment.

The girl looked puzzled but was feeling a little weak. "Your name?" she whispered.

Sensing her weak constitution Ranma eased her back down on the bedroll. "Sleep for now, don't worry, nothing going to hurt you while we are here," he reassured in soft tone. "It's Ranma." she nodded weakly.

He shot his friend a quick glance and turned his attention back to the girl whom by now had fallen asleep.

Tenchi nodded and got up and walked towards the fire and chucked a few more branches into the fire. He made sure she was comfortable as possible considering the resources they had. Tenchi waved over to Ranma to come over here. As he was walking toward him, he could help feel there was more to this girl that she letting on. He had met her before and recently, he was sure about that but there was something of a mental block that was preventing him from thinking clearly.

"So . . .Ranma, what now?" Tenchi asked as the martial artist joined him at the campfire.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "We can't leave her here that's for sure. She needs medical attention as soon as possible. I'm afraid we need to end the training trip a little earlier than expected." Tenchi grinned for a number of reasons.

"Well, that can be arranged, her safety should be our top priority. Everything sorted." Tenchi reached for small bucket of water he gathered earlier from a nearby stream.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ranma inquired. He happened to notice there was light of confident in his eyes. The Juraian Prince had the upper hand on what was going on. In his hand was a small device.

Tenchi tipped the contents over the fire, extinguishing the flames and revealing the device to be some sort of GPS. "You see, I already sent word of what going on and, right about . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

He was slightly puzzled until he heard a very familiar sound that sent the hairs on the back of his neck to tingle. The sound would have struck fear in to his soul but Ranma with the help of Felix was able to condition the effect to a minimal. Two large circular beams of incandescent light appeared over them and the sleeping girl. Tenchi was already gathering his stuff and making sure the camp was cleared.

"Wait, when did you . . ." Ranma didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Tenchi hurriedly threw over to him a large backpack.

There was sudden burst of more light and the whole campsite disappeared, leaving a large clearing.

Somewhere in rural countryside of Japan, Ryoga Hibiki sighed.

In his hands was a large circular mirror, which he borrowed from nearby dresser in the room where he was staying. He was pulling his black fringe a bit. He was no longer wearing his black and yellow bandanna. His trademark canine fangs that he bore was sharper and longer, not like a vampire but something more feral and wild like those predators he saw on those wildlife programmes on TV. Also his hair was beginning to grow longer and thicker. He was also beginning to grow rugged hair chest hair. The reason for his slight depression was because his appearance was changing for some strange reason and he didn't even know why or how.

Ryoga twisted his face in frustration. The worst part of these changes was the constant nightmares he had to endure every night. The nightmares were become more twisted, complicated and wild but some reason he was not afraid it. It was just proving to be irritating and somewhat annoying. He was pretty sure these visions were telling him something but can't fathom what they were telling him or the meaning behind it. Since then his life has been threatened by mortals, daemons, and warriors of chaos. Ryoga sighed again; it was going to get worse. He had no clue on what the true son of Russ meant or the Day of Reckoning was but he pretty sure it has something to do Ranma Saotome. Chaos always seems to follow no matter how much he tried to shake it off or rid of it, it would always be part of him.

Ryoga shook his head, dispelling the thoughts from his mind lest he gets more depressed. He thought turned to where he was staying and most importantly the girl who was kind enough to take him in. It has been a few days since arriving here in a state of unconscious and was now making a full recovery. Putting down the mirror, he surveyed the area around him. It was a large rural farm with a large outbuilding and a traditional style house and Dojo. What makes the farm stand out from the usual farms he happened to come across the various shapes and sizes of pigs . . . fighting each other in sumo-type fighting. From what he could tell, they had the right stuff, using their weight and stance to counter balance and unhinge their opponents from sheer prowess, power and momentum.

Ryoga heard a loud grunt followed by heavy nudge that would have knocked over a normal human but not Ryoga. He was like an unmoveable object. Crossing his arms across his chest, Ryoga turned and smirked.

"Katsunishiki." He was facing down a massive white pig.

The pig grunted in acknowledgement. Ryoga simply cracked his knuckles. "Let's battle!"

Katsunishiki grunted loudly again and charged. Ryoga matched the sumo-pig in speed and stance.

As Ryoga and Champion Pig fought, a crowd of the local villagers would appeared and cheer. Each morning, more to take his mind off his nightmares and depression than anything else, he exercised, wrestling with the strongest sumo pigs on the farm. Ryoga's opponent, Katsunishiki was one of the best in the country than was until Ryoga defeated the pig. These early morning fights become something of a regular fixture. Young men and women would gather round and watch as the two fought each other. Ryoga had already fought every sumo pig on the farm and the local fighters in nearby regions. Since then many more fighters would appear and sought out to see who could be the first to defeat Ryoga in unarmed combat. Few of the opponents whom he faced he wrestled could only contest with him for more than a half a minute.

Standing outside the main Dojo, watching the fight with a content and relaxed smile was a young woman in a light sundress. Ever since he had defeated her champion pig, Katsunishiki, she had fallen in love with him and since his absence has been longing for him to see him again. She was even considering packing up and selling the Dojo and farm in order to pursue him. Her grandfather had given them his blessing to marry.

As she watches the fight, a couple of thoughts went through her mind. She knew that once Ryoga had made a full recovery. He would leave and quite possibly without an answer to a certain question she desperately wanted him to answer. He had still yet to give her a solid answer. Also her beloved has grown to be more handsome than ever, there was certain wildness and feral in his appearance which was cause her heart to flutter when she catches him looking at her.

She smiled and clasp her hands together in glee when she saw Ryoga landing the finishing blow sent the champion pig spawning across the ground. He was indeed a worthy person. She made up her mind. She was determining to change his stance on their personal arrangement.

She had a plan and turned to walk back inside. Ryoga was definitely in for a surprise.

Ryoga froze on the spot after he felt something akin to the cold hand of death touching his soul.

* * *

**Location: Nemesis, Daemon Fortress.**

Angron, the Prince of Blood, Daemon Primarch of the Khorne World Eaters Legion had been forced to vent his raging fury on a dozen of weak minded Chaos Cultists who had the misfortune to be near at hand. None of the Daemon Bloodletters had commented on the fact that, briefly, there have been unusually generous proportions of meat in their meals. Time was passing and Angron have received no word from his reluctant Champion of Khorne and his warbands consisting of World Eaters Chaos Space Marines. Kharn and his Khorne Berzerker were the only group who defied M'Kachan's orders to withdraw. Angron shook his great head like a baited bear, furious with the Daemon Prince M'Kachan recent decisions and his unwillingness to commit to battle.

Angron stood up and stomped out of his great hall, a dozen Daemon Bloodletters falling in automatically behind him in complete silence. An unusual sight to behold. The Bloodletter of Khorne is a wild uncontrollable beast dedicated to slaughter and battle that are well known for their battle cries and howls of victories. It was clear indication of Angron's power and total control over his minions of Chaos.

He led his minions up a huge spawning flight of stairs, which led to the highest vantage point of the citadel. He had come here solely because the chamber had a vast window, stretching from floor to ceiling that would give him a clear view of the hellish twisted landscape of the tortured Daemon world. Also there a huge monument of taken skulls purely dedicated to the Blood God Khorne. As Angron approach the window and looked down below on the surface, he was greeted with the sight of a massive gathering of the minions of Chaos, which would soon form the creation of a Daemonic World Army.

Hundreds of mortal warriors had gathered and rally to the call of the Chaos Gods. Chaos warriors were men who have abandoned their home world and race, and thrown in their lot with Chaos. Men who have chosen a life of bloodshed and destruction in return for a fleeting chance to gain the favour of the Chaos Gods. Many of the warriors who answered the call came in large warbands and to do battle in praise of their patron Chaos God. Amongst the Warriors gathered down below were massive packs of ferocious Beastmen that revel in destruction and carnage. The mortal Chaos warriors are those who willingly flock to fight alongside the forces of Chaos. These foul spawns of Chaos are creatures so twisted by their mutations that it is impossible to tell whether their forbears were men or beast to start with. Creatures of all shapes and sizes have rallied to the call of Chaos including horribly mutated bull headed Minotaurs and large hideousness bestial Trolls. These large foul creatures are powerful creations with their long gangling limbs and damp hides. These minions of Chaos usually form the bulk of the Daemonic Legion.

The Daemon Primarch looked out and grunted with satisfaction. These minions were simply flesh meat for meat grinder were his lines of thoughts, nothing more, nothing less. These foolish minions were just canon fodder on the upcoming battles. His Khorne Daemons and Khorne Berzerkers of the World Eaters Legion would form his personal guard and the vanguard of the Daemonic Legion.

As he looked out, something strange caught his keen eyes and looked at it with total disgust. Towards the east, high above the citadel walls towered a gigantic edifice; at the top was a platform that could be clearly seen from anywhere for hundreds of miles. The construction of such a monstrous sight was under the watchful eye of the Daemon Prince N'Kari who have taken the opportunity to create a monument as soon as he heard that Angron was building a monument to his Patron God in the western tower of the Daemonic Citadel.

Ladders led up the gantry from the ground to this platform which was laden with bizarre mechanical device. Angron could only guess what purpose it served but it was obvious even at a causal glance that those purposes must be obscene for a Daemon. There were gleaming knives and saws, coils of rope, gold and silver skull shaped braziers already burning and whips with metal studded lashes. Hundred of willing Chaos Cultists were slaughtered in order to complete the blood purification ritual that Slaanesh demands to made if it was to gain his attention at the monument.

Angron's attention was shifted when he sensed someone approach. He turned to face the newcomer to his inner sanctum in one swift motion. A single Khorne Berzerker made his appearance known to the Daemon Primarch. The flashes of his death mask and the taken skulls on his belt proclaiming his seniority within the World Eaters Legion. He walked with confident arrogance to stand before his Daemon Primarch.

"The preparation are going smoothly, sire." The lone Khorne Berzerker said without bowing deeply or showing signs of respect. "The World Eaters Legion are at you're disposal, sire. We await only your command."

Angron grinned; revealing his perfect set of teeth at the display of disrespect and arrogance this lone Khorne Berzerker had showed. He wanted warriors who would fight to death and kill without question. The Chaos Space Marines of the World Eaters Legion were fine examples he would look for in battle and would sometimes accept challenges. Unfortunately some of his most promising warriors were not alive due to them not surviving the challenge. He despised those who would beg and crawl in order to appease their superiors.

"What news from Perturabo? Has he granted my request?" Angron demanded from the lone Berzerker.

The lone Berzerker shook his head. "No communication have been received for the past days."

"That is unfortunate . . .but there is still time for him to make his decision." Angron said.

"Is there anything else, sire?" The Berzerker demanded.

Making a mental note those Khorne Bloodletters currently surrounded him. All the Daemons had the same identical expression of them wanted to kick his ass just for fun or did they sensed something much deeper, he wasn't sure still . . .

"Begone!" Angron dismissed the Berzerker to leave him with his thoughts.

Angron grinned and turned his attention back at the window. With the Daemonic army gathering in numbers and strength. Nothing could stop him now. He smiled in his invincibility and anticipation of battle.

Meanwhile a crimson ornate Khorne Berzerker walked away from the Khorne monument hall and down the spiralling steps. He was worried, not for his future, he had already plans in motion that would ensure that but for Angron and the forces of Khorne that Angron represented in the alliance. The Berzerker was there during the first battle for Armageddon and remembered how the Prince of Blood had total victory within his grasp and then threw away in moment of madness. The Berzerker was concerned as Angron was showing the same over confidence that he showed during his final hours. He couldn't help but shake off the feeling that history was about to repeat.

"Foolish, absolutely foolish. He has no ideal what he is getting himself into." The Berzerker cursed.

His pace quickened, as he needed to get down to business on the other side of the citadel.

He shrugged again and this time the gesture was one of dismissal. There was nothing he could do to change Angron's mind. If he had his voiced his caution earlier; Angron would simply strike him down. Reasonable logic and understanding were never his strong points. As soon as he reach the bottom of the flight of steps. The Berzerker immediately teleported to secretive and secure location.

With a whirl of brilliant colours, the lone Berzerker quickly found himself in a long grey hall. The Chaos Space Marine guess he would close to the entrance of the Chaos Temple. He walked along the decorative hallway he glanced at ahead at the far end; he could see a door engraved with the chaos symbol of Slaanesh.

"Ah, home at last . . ." He said.

The Berzerker pushed the doors wide open and enter the sanctum of Slaanesh and within seconds he was stuck down in a vivid pink light emitting from the lavish jewelled high ceiling.

Instantly a horrific transformation took hold of the Chaos Space Marines. The Berzerker's body began to swell rapidly, fur covered flesh bursting through the plasteel plates, ripping the armour apart. His arms were flung outwards by a power spasm and lengthened with an audible strengthening sound. The symbol of Khorne melted away and replaced with another ruinous icon of Chaos. His whole body writhed and twisted as his skeleton and internal organs reorganised themselves from within.

The horrific transformation only lasts a few moments as the Chaos Space Marine body was altered in ways complete unimaginable. His entire body was bedecked with gorgeous jewels, and delicate coloured silks overlays its twisted hideous form. Its arms are now long chitinous claws and its head was no longer human shaped but bestial horned and fanged.

A terrible smiled crossed his hideous face.

Elsewhere, Foulspawn, the Disease King, the Daemon Prince of Nurgle waddled and slithered his bloated and pus ridden mass along the many gloomy hallways towards the Antechamber of the Forbidden Souls where he would be meeting up with the representative of the Ruinous Powers. The Antechamber was located on the lowest floor of the Citadel.

Foulspawn was annoyed. Annoyed at M'Kachan for many reasons. He felt that he could not trust his eternal enemy or any of the others. He had to make sure that the interests of Nurgle were included in the further plans that the crafty Daemon would come up with.

The bloated Daemon Prince pressed on through the hallway where a minor creature of darkness was unfortunate enough to be coming in the opposite direction. Unfortunate because Foulspawn was rapaciously hungry. Without pausing in his momentum, the Daemon Prince seized the hapless creature with his very long forked tongue, paralysing the creature before it had the chance to resist or scream. With a sickening crunch, dark blood sprayed everywhere. The blood also sprayed onto the armour of a Chaos Space Marine who was walking beside the Daemon Prince. The Marine was unconcerned or did not care.

The Chaos Space Marine was one of Grand Father Nurgle favoured Chosen. A Plague Marine Champion of the Death Guard. He was a grotesque warrior and was fully encased in ancient bulky Dreadnought armour, which had long fuse with his flesh and bone many centuries ago due to the mixed blessing of Nurgle Rot. The Mark of Nurgle and Legion insignia of the Death Guard could just been seen across his chest and shoulder pads. Sickly free n fluids leaked out from every joint and seal of his armour. His flesh pulses with corruption and his innards spill through lesions in his putrid skin. His body ooze with sickly slime.

The Foulspawn crunched and chewed as bits and pieces of cracked bone and raw flesh dropped on the granite floor, which was quickly picked up by scurrying tiny monsters. These little creatures cackled and squabbled, moving in and around the Daemon Prince over the little scraps of food. Each of these creatures was horrid Daemons, small but malevolent monsters that fed upon corruption and chaos. These creatures are known as Nurglings. These creatures would normally appeared around Greater Daemons or high level Daemons of Nurgle such as Foulspawn where they would scurry and suck at on the boils for their nourishment, nestling within his spilling entrails for succour.

"Haag," Foulspawn spat out fragmented shards of bone at the warrior's boots.

The Plague Marine stopped and tilted his head slightly to meet the demon gaze of the Foulspawn. A couple of Nurglings were scurrying around his feet now licking the slime and blood that dripped down. His ornamental helmet and re-breather hid the bemused look at the Daemon Prince.

"What is it, Great Unclean One," the Plague Marine said in a low slurred voice.

"How do our plans fare?" Foulspawn inquired.

The Plague Marine stood silent and uttered nothing. Nothing in the universe could scared or intimidated him as he was one the damned and disease. Not even the powerful and horrifying appearance of a twenty feet tall Daemon Prince of Nurgle. The Daemon Prince leaned forward to wards him. His face projecting a massive jaw in which were set knife sharp teeth longer than a man's hand. His incongruously pink tongue flickered in and out like that of a serpent.

"Speak. Haag!" Foulspawn said impatiently.

"There is nothing to worry about," The Chaos Space Marine said and decided to add a little bit more to his answer, noticing the air was getting a little thicker.

"Soon, I will subject the Earth to the rule of Chaos, all in the name of the Grand Father, Nurgle. In the summer, there will be food aplenty for your armies to feed on. After, that is, we have had our fill of the two legged meat." Foulspawn frown slowly turned into a grin.

"Great Unclean One, we have no need to worry about numbers. The Plague Marines of the Death Guard are well trained and gifted by the Grand Father Nurgle as Chaos Chosen. It is a question of fulfilling you're end of the bargain." Haag said.

The Death Guard believed that victory came through sheer relentlessness. Their weapons, while not ornate, functioned without flaw. They did not manoeuvre in fanciful patterns to confuse the enemy, instead standing their ground and waiting for the enemy assaults to falter before striking back with fatal force. Unfortunately due to organisation structure and nature of the Nurgle blessing, they severely lack mechanical vehicles such as tanks or specialised weapons in their forces.

Foulspawn turned his bulk around to face the Chaos Champion of Nurgle. "As long as Grand Father Nurgle still bless your troops, the daemonic support will be there when the times comes. The Plaguebearers will join your men to form the vanguard of your assault. The vast body of your assault will emerge when the winds of pestilence and decay spread across the lands. The Plague Zombies are unarmed, but we can afford to lose a thousand for every winged warrior that dies. Even if it's a question of the last of the Plague Zombies killing the last of them, we can always create more." Foulspawn cackled loudly.

"Great Unclean One," Haag said, "there is the problem with their leader if we do press on with the assault. Could he kill you? There has been rumours about their leader's immeasurable powers that could destroy you."

"Nothing can kill me." Foulspawn said calmly.

"Nothing?" His voice was devoid of all emotion.

"Nothing at all."

Haag nodded. He had something to say but decide it wouldn't be prudent to mention it to the Plague Prince of Nurgle. He tended to be in a better mood and less hungry when he wasn't angered.

"I see . . . Will you be joining the assault?" asked Haag.

"Of course, when the time is right, I will slew their leader with my plague sword. You are personally responsible to make sure you slain every single warrior of the Phoenix."

"It shall be done, Great Unclean One." Haag replied, standing unflinching and unafraid of the terrible presence and aura of the Daemon Prince of Nurgle. His very image could drive a mortal man insane whilst the very stench could kill in matter of seconds.

"Begone before you annoy me, Haag!" Foulspawn exclaimed, feeling that he had answered enough questions today. His attention span was limited and his patience was wearing thin. His hunger grew without any end of stopping.

'The Traveller was correct after all' thought Haag on the Daemon Prince's answer.

He turned and marched down the corridor leaving the Daemon Prince to his devices. The Death Guard would follow the orders as long as it suited them. There were currently awaiting the Chaos Gate to open to allow the majority of his Death Guard Chaos Space Marines in the material realm. Foulspawn moved along the corridor.

The Daemon Prince of Nurgle smirked. Another unfortunate Daemon happens to be coming in from the opposite direction.

Meanwhile in the heart of the citadel, M'Kachan made attempt to disguise his displeasure at the gathering of chaos space marines. One of the many reasons why these warriors irritated him was these warriors did not appear to worship any of the four ruinous powers of chaos. These warriors that stood before him were not like the fanatical bloodthirsty Khorne Berserker of the World Eaters legion or the bloated rotting plague warriors of the Death Guard. The stoic and heavy decorated and ornamented warriors were very reluctant to enter into daemonic pacts with any of the ruinous powers of Chaos.

"Welcome to my humble domain, Night Lords," M'Kachan rose from his throne and walked down the short flight of steps with open arms. He smiled broadly and bowed with mock flourish. The mere sight of a Lord of Change in all his glory defies mortal comprehension.

The Night Lords did not cower or flinch at the sight. M'Kachan was slightly impressed.

"I am glad you have accepted my invitation," M'Kachan began.

The cynical, hard bitten and frightening ruthless chaos space marines of the Night Lords Legion simultaneously raised their heavy-duty archaic bolters and pinpointed them at the Daemon Prince. Their distrust in chaos and their sorcery was deep rooted as to their experience they could not be trust or relied on in their battle plans. The Night Lords tactics were based on terror and fear. These warriors simply fight for the pleasure of fighting, and the material rewards it can bring. Darkness is their ally and they ruthlessly use their innate abilities to give themselves an advantage over their enemies. The Night Lords space marines wore armour shaped and warped to project an imagery of death and destruction, which used by professional, can be more effective than a bolter or a chainsword ever could. Above their helmets jutted vanes like axe blades. Most of them sported blasphemous totems that would have wrenched at the minds of a devout space marine of the Adeptus Astartes. Each Night Lords were individually totem was custom and fashioned in the mockery of honour, mementoes of foul victories over their former battle brothers.

"Daemon! We have not accepted anything!" someone bellowed from among the group of Night Lords space marines. His voice was ancient and broke no compromise in his statement.

M'Kachan stopped and saw their warriors departing aside as a massive warrior of darkness stepped in to fill the empty space. Curling horns and cruel spikes adorned the warrior's heavy armour and ceramite shoulder pads. In his right hand, the warrior wielded a large robust combi-bolter meltagun. In the other hand was a large chainsword. The warrior wore a large winged skull crest helmet, which was clearly distinguishable from the other chaos space marines. The Night Lords around this massive warrior shuffled around him in a loose defensive circle.

The chaos warrior was clearly the leader of the group stood in silence as he glared at the daemon prince. M'Kachan feinted mock surprise.

"You must be Malloc," M'Kachan crossed his arms across his chest. The daemon prince gazed at the Chaos Lord that is said to penetrate the very depth of a man's soul.

"Lord Malloc of the Night Lords, Vulture of Death, Master of Darkness," the chaos warrior announced.

"My apologies, Lord Malloc, I mean no disrespect," M'Kachan bowed slightly in mock fashion. "Now about our agreement."

"We made NO agreement," Malloc retorted. "The Night Lords will make no deal with the likes of you and you're kind."

M'Kachan arched an eyebrow. "So why are you here? Isn't this the reason why we are all gathered here in my sanctum? My master demands his ideals are carried out and with you're valiant warriors on our side; we would stand a much greater chance of those ideals being achieved. A mutual benefits for both parties I would like to say, Lord Malloc."

"Do not think to appeal to my warrior's vanity, daemon! I do not see the point of the Night Lords joining you're petty crusade, therefore we will not from a pact with you or your master."

"Hmm, I fail to understand you're narrow minded logic here if you did not intend to join my 'petty' crusade then why have you decided to grace your presence here at my personal invitation. You could have not turn up at all so I am interested in your reasons why you are really here if not for our agreement. Care to share your thoughts for being here if you are unwilling to form a pact with us?"

"Because I am Malloc of the Night Lords, I do answer to you nor you're minions, not even you're dark master! I'll answer to no one!" Malloc exclaimed, trying to stamp his authority in the discussion. M'Kachan was not impressed or intimated by his presence but decide to play a little longer on this game.

Malloc stepped forward and raised his combi- weapon dangerous at the daemon prince. M'Kachan smirked at the petty attempt at intimidation. It was near impossible to harm him with mortal weapons. There was a chance it could hurt him. To honest he was not in mood to fight and decided to take a more diplomatic stance to the situation.

"I am here to learn one thing from you, daemon!" Malloc said. His thick gauntlet hand gripped tightly around his barbed chain sword.

"My source inform me you have located the forgotten Primarch."

"Forgotten Primarch?" M'Kachan acted surprised. "I don't know what you mean, Lord Malloc. You never know how reliable these sources are these days, perhaps you heard from listening to imperial rambles in some backwater world."

"Do not play stupid with me or suffer the consequences, daemon!" My sources inform me that you have located him. I want to know where he is?"

M'Kachan raised his index finger to his mouth and pondered on something. "Wait . . . you said source not sources, I assume you got your information from one person. I have a fairly good idea who would have known something about this . . . Konrad Curze."

Malloc grinned in self-satisfaction. "From our dark visage father . . . Night Haunter himself! He has foreseen this and you have just confirmed this."

M'Kachan grinned as something began to form in his twisted mind. Konrad Curze aka. Night Haunter, the Primarch of the Night Lords is believed to have only been able to see the darkness path of all possible futures, a terrible curse, and the visions tended to be self-fulfilling. Is said that he has the same powers of foresight and vision, as Sanguinius of the Blood Angels but that was unconfirmed. If Night Haunter was able to predict his death then perhaps he had seen something about this that M'Kachan did not. It was all an intriguing thought to him.

"So you seek the forgotten Primarch as instruct by your Primarch. What business do you want with him?"

"Our business are our own, none of yours, daemon!" Malloc replied sharply.

"I see . . . you must understand the price for this knowledge is high."

The Night Lords Chaos Space Marines felt the atmosphere thicken with tension that could erupt at any time. The Daemon Prince of Tzeentch was a fearsome opponent. It's cunning and deception knew no bounds both off and on the battlefield. M'Kachan's hawkish smile slowly turned into a threatening grin. His stark glower, burning into the Malloc's soul with razor malevolence. There was a moment in which the Night Lords thought the Daemon would strike down their Chaos Lord for defiance and arrogance. Their archaic bolters aimed squarely at M'Kachan. The tension between the two individuals grew rapidly. The strike never happened. M'Kachan arrogant expression never faded as he seemed to back down from the confrontation.

"Very well, Chaos Lord, have it you're own way." M'Kachan turned around and started walking up towards his throne. "A compromise."

Chaos Lord Malloc grimace at the thought of making a deal with the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. Centuries of experiences fighting in the Eye of Terror have told him to be wary of making any deals or pacts with the pawns of the Chaos Gods. His gut wanted to blast the inferno beast back to where it came from but his experience told him too not to bother with his kind and leave the table. Yet the message from Night Haunter, the cursed Primarch overruled both his gut and experience. The hardened stare from M'Kachan's soulless eyes informed him that he wasn't going to give anything on his behalf for free.

"Very well, Daemon!" Malloc said in acidic tone. "A compromise, it is."

M'Kachan clasped the palms of his clawed hands together. A gleeful smirk appeared as he levelled his gaze at his audience. "Ah, now we are getting somewhere. I see you're wisdom has not abandoned you. Lord Malloc."

"I will tell you everything you should need to know but in return . . ." M'Kachan left the sentence hanging.

Malloc grunted in annoyance. "Speak, Daemon of you're demands!" The tension between the two was reaching critical levels and all it would take was a spark.

"Two conditions. First . . . there is someone I want you to take in you're retinue. Consider IT as my chosen representative and will relay my specific orders to you and report of any failures or successes you might achieve on Earth.

"And the second?"

M'Kachan grinned like the devil itself. "In due time, Lord Malloc of the Night Lords. In due time . . ." His mocking laughter echoed through the corridors of the Citadel.

Afterwards . . .

On a cold dark night there was activity on the rocky surface of Nemesis. Just outside the fortifications of the Chaos Citadel, a massive Chaos Space Marine was standing high above rocky ridge overlooking the constructed dimensional Chaos Portal that linked the Daemon World Nemesis and the young planet Earth. In the dim light, it may have looked as if he was holding a conversation with himself which was a common sight amongst those of the damned but the second voice was unmistakable distinctive to those acquainted with Night Lord Malloc.

Chaos Lord Malloc looked down at his Lieutenant, and a slow smirk spread across his thin lips. His eyes shone with wicked excitement and cackled dryly.

"Yes," he hissed. "An excellent plan. And you will lead this raid personally, Azysteen?"

The Chaos Lieutenant raised his gauntlet fist and thumped against his chest twice to show his pride and Malloc's acknowledgement. Lieutenant Azysteen was roughly the same height as Malloc but unlike him, he had undergone extensive surgery and bionic augmentative on his face and upper body. He still wore the heretic dark-blue power armour with gold trimming like those in the Night Lords Sect but was oddly robotic like those from the Thousand Son Legion due to his augmentative. His vox box emitted a disturbingly soft tone of voice when he talked. Normally Azysteen would not stand out amongst his heretic brothers or be in a position of power and stature if it was not for his sheer presence that demanded respect and fear. A pure cold-hearted killing machine that took pleasure in killing and the fear it produced.

"Of course, My Lord," Azysteen's voice was low and lacked any hint of emotion.

Chaos Lord Malloc grinned. He could trust Azysteen, however. He was a double-edged sword. As one of his trusted aides, he had served him well. Unfortunately there was a danger, in that all Night Lords Chaos Space Marines strive to obtain through any means necessary . . . power and wealth.

Malloc had no doubt in his mind, the moment he showed weakness or indecisiveness, Azysteen would be the first one to plunge the knife into his heart and took overt he command of the Night Lords Sect. Malloc was confident enough to ensure it would never happen.

Azysteen was an ambitious man and upon hearing the news that they would be taking part in the invasion. Azysteen had busied himself in preparing plans for the Night Lords involvement. Azysteen revelled in the prospect of strategy and battle especially upon hearing the news that a new Primarch was discovered. In Malloc's opinion, Azysteen was an ugly creature, with rough, pitted skin against his dull heavy metallic looking augmentative made him look sickly and pale, but his sly cunning intelligence along with square hewn features and heavy muscles commanded respect. The cold blackness in his right eye promise untold death. His strength and weapon skills were considerable. His strategies in shock and fear were unmatched. And he knew it.

A dangerous foe but a useful tool thought Malloc.

"I thought I would also take a Obliterator Sect Cult and two units of Winged Chaos Raptors and let them loose on the local population just to frighten any resistance who have never heard of Malloc of the Night Lords." Azysteen's voice was slow and precise.

Chaos Lord Malloc smiled again as Azysteen mentioned the Obliterator and Raptors. His Lieutenant had made his plan well. It was a stroke of genius. The Obliterates Cult was Chaos Space Marines who have dwelt too long in the Eye of Terror and have contracted a contagion that sears their flesh and their armour. They have become one entity, armour and marine merged as one into hulking, weirdly baroque leviathans able to reshape their form and lay down a barrage of firepower by themselves. The Raptors were a key element in Azysteen shock tactics, an essential component in hit and run element of his plan.

"As a last resort, Azysteen?" Malloc queried. The Chaos Lieutenant nodded solemnly.

"Excellent," Malloc grinned and looked down below at the Chaos Portal. "Soon the gate will open."

Banners with devotional heraldry of the Night Lords and Malloc Symbol of Power were raised high and tainted standards that proclaimed the glory of Chaos in its most raw, visceral aspect were planted in the soil. He listened, the ululating shrieks of the terrifying war engines echoed towards the landscape.

"My Lord, someone approaches us," Azysteen said.

Malloc turned to face his Chaos Lieutenant with a raised eyebrow. Azysteen simply gestured in the general direction where two strangers were approaching. Night Lords Chaos Space Marines immediately surrounded the pair before allowing them to approach their lord. Malloc dismissed his Chaos Lieutenant who turned and walked down the ridge, pasting the two figures without pausing or making eye contact with them. Malloc walked towards them to meet them halfway where a burly, unshaven old man wearing a dried human skinned coat straining to retain his power armour considerable bulk.

"Bile, the gene master of clones," Malloc glare sharply at the ageing scientist.

Fabius Bile was one of the sought after man in the Eye of Terror because of his ability to replenish the ranks of the traitorous legions with genetically enhanced warriors. He had travelled throughout the region, working on his own agendas and searching out suitable recruits for his experiments. Bile's experiments in the unlocking the secrets of the Primarchs left many unfortunate warriors hideously deformed as limbs and organs were surgically or genetically altered from one body to another. Because very few experiments were ever successful, the results were pitiful creature living with the agonies of unhealed wounds and permanently broken bones. A lot of them were driven mad, screaming constantly for their lives to be ended. Usually their wishes were granted since their incessant howls disturbed Bile's concentration.

But Azysteen had come up with a perfect use for these mutated wretches. Bile had agreed to use his failed experiments on the conditions that they would take suitable human recruits displaying any abnormalities from the local population. Malloc didn't know the reason why nor did he care. He accepted Bile condition. Azysteen would use these mutated wretches on the local population, to be displayed to the humans as a terrible warning of Night Lords terror and power.

Bile had a smug look on his face which Malloc immediately took a disliking to and would have killed him now and there if it were not for his agreement with him with the despicable creatures and new recruits to his own forces. Malloc withheld his opinion as he finally notices the person standing next to Fabius Bile. The person was feminine in appearance, wearing a modified suit of power armour specifically designed to accommodate a large degree of flexibility and movement similar to the armour worn by the Sisters of Battle Chapter. Upon closer inspection, the armour was indeed savaged from Sister of Battle sect but had been clearly altered in the ways of Chaos. She had a black body gloves and a full facial mask to hide her facial features. She was carrying dozens of blades around her waist and right thigh. A black sword was sheathed around her waist too. The armour was clearly tainted with ritual marking and symbols of Chaos Undivided inscribed. There were no symbols of any of the major ruinous powers of Chaos. The person was completely still and silent as Fabius Bile spoke up.

"Lord Malloc," Bile grinned.

"Is this the IT that M'Kachan spoken of?" Malloc inquired.

"It is, and I would like to say . . . she is a impressive specimen from that backwater world." Bile gave a slight gesture which the mysterious female obeyed and moved forwards a few steps.

"She smells of change. I like that. What did you call her?"

"Onyx," Bile replied.

"Black Onyx," the female suddenly spoke the first time to correct him.

"Hmm . . . she is a spirited one, to defile her master like that," Malloc grinned. "Are you sure she not deflective like many of your other failed creations." He said in mocking tone.

"And why have you bought her here, Bile?" Malloc demanded.

"M'Kachan has ordered this 'special package' to accompany you to the human world, that is all. No questions." Bile answered. Malloc glared at him for moment then turned his attention at her.

"Look at me, wretch," Malloc demanded. He stood in front of her, imposing his sheer presence in front of her and eluding his psychic aura in attempt to scare or intimidate her.

The female slowly tilted her head up at the massive frame of Malloc and . . . laughed. Her laugh was that of a child's giggle. Bile grinned as the look on Malloc's face was priceless. Her conditioning seems to paying off. She was completely fearless and immune to most mental attacks; not that he would mention it to him. The Chaos Lord raised his armoured power fist.

"Do you want to die!" Malloc threatened. The female giggled again.

The Chaos Lord threw his mighty power fist towards her. The strength of the impact shattered the ground. Debris was sent everywhere, leaving a small crater in the ground. Bile smiled smugly. The female experiment was still standing rather than a messy pool of gore, bone and blood. She had yet draw her weapon as she took a quick side step to her right to avoid again the oncoming power fist which missed her by a hair's breath.

Black Onyx looked up at him and tilted her head slightly to one side in gesture of amusement and mockery. Malloc was not pleased. His power fist was crackling with raw energy but instead of advancing on the puny female, the Chaos Lord summoned one of his bodyguards. A Chaos Space Marine approached immediately.

"Kill her," Malloc commanded.

The Night Lord Space Marine obeyed without question. Unsheathing a wicked curved scimitar rather than a power sword. The Chaos Marine charged with his scimitar raised high.

Black Onyx feinted to her left as the scimitar whistled angrily past her. Her sword was ridiculously puny in comparison to the murderous giant weapon the Chaos Marine wielded, but it was all that she had to rely upon. She had to use her cunning and intellect to outwit and out fight the giant monster.

As her mind raced through the many possible ways to defeat an elite Chaos Chosen, she had to dodge and evade the counter swing of the scimitar. She immediately leapt back to put some distance between her and the Chaos Marine. Her mind was calm and focused as she sheathed her weapon and withdrew three needles like daggers. Her mind stopped as she looked at the weapon in her hand, it reminded her of her past as something irked out of her suppressed memory and conditioning. The sudden pause in her actions allowed the Chaos Marine to close the gap between them as he tried to disembowel the female witch in two with a precise and controlled swing. Black Onyx reacted without thinking and ducked and rolled back, evading again the Chaos Marine attack.

Black Onyx shook her head, her mind filled with the redness of fury but a chilly detached part of her told her to make this attack count as she was running out of space as she edge closer to the cliff. She was a dark assassin after all and what else should an assassin do but kill.

The Chaos Marine moved steadily forward, his movement and body language communicating murder to her. His expression hidden behind his ornamental helmet of fear as he sensed death was close. Chaos Lord Malloc grinned as the puny creature was on the edge of the rocky cliff. She was going to die either by falling off the cliff or at the hands of his Chosen. Bile sighed but not for the same reason as Malloc. He didn't have time for this melodrama.

The Chosen launched his single focus attack. Black Onyx enhanced senses and reflexes kicked in as she threw the three daggers in quick succession with brutal accuracy. The needles struck the Chosen Marine directly at the weak points of the power armour. One struck the Chaos Marine in the right eye, which exploded in a mass of blood and gore. The second and third stuck the joint of his scimitar wielding arm, paralysing it completely. The Chosen cried out with agony and dropped his scimitar throwing his free hand to his face.

Black Onyx pranced forwards and unsheathed her sword in one effortless motion. She thumbed the activation rune as she repeatedly stabbed the Chosen in the belly and groin, revelling in the sight of blood flowing. The sword easily piecing the power armour like a hot knife through butter. She felt like she was born to kill. A giggle of laughter escaped her lips as she kept up her attack whilst the Chosen tried to tear her to piece with his free arm.

Black Onyx stepped back to admire her handiwork. She tilted her head to look at the butchered to death from a different angle. She looked towards the Bile and Malloc and bowed in triumphant.

Malloc glared at the female who was sheathing her sword. The smug look on Bile's face had returned. She has performed as he had expected. Her conditioning and alteration were not in vain as he had initially thought. A slight mishap in her state of mind was noticeable.

M'Kachan was pleased with the result and apart from him, Bile was the only one who knew the real reason behind the creation of this female.

"Satisfied now?" Bile asked. He could sense the hatred and the rage in his eyes that Malloc was seriously pissed off. Bile expected the Night Lord to start blasting the female into nothing.

Malloc was angry and wanted to rip her heart out but pause to think as he saw the potential in this female.

"Azysteen!" Malloc barked out loud. The Chaos Lieutenant, who was not far, made his way towards them.

"Yes, my Lord," he said. He had witness everything but decides to not query about it now.

"I'll release this wretch to you in your capable hands, Azysteen. I trust nothing unpleasant will happens to her in your care, Azysteen." Malloc ordered. "Keep a eye on her," he added in hush whisper.

Azysteen looked at the female then at Malloc and nodded in the hidden meaning. "As you wish, my Lord."

While the Chaos Lieutenant approached the female, Lord Malloc turned his full attention to Fabius Bile. Bile had a bored expression on his face. The old man was leaning on his walking stick.

"Well, Lord Malloc," Bile asked again. This was turning out to interesting encounter than he had first thought. He had no doubt that his creation would not fail and to test her against a battle hardened veteran Chaos Space Marine was a clear indication of his success.

"Bah!" Malloc stormed past Bile in way that a foolish child would act if they did not have they own way. "She can come," Bile managed to hear from him.

The Night Lords Chaos Space Marines fell in behind him as they marched down towards the Chaos Portal. The Primogenitor walked towards the edge of the ridge and looked down at the Chaos Portal.

Leaning forward on his walking stick, Bile surveyed the immediate area, a frown appeared on his face as he saw something in the distance. He sighed deeply and turned around, heading back down towards the Citadel. At the bottom of the ridge was his daemon spawn assistant was waiting for him.

"What is it now, Zakayo?" Bile demanded but had a feeling in the bottom of his second altered heart that it was not going to be good.

"A thousand pardons, my master . . . there is a problem." The daemon spawn bowed deeply.

"Indulge me," Bile sighed. M'Kachan would not happy. His fee for his expertise and service were going to sky rocket by the day is over.

* * *

**Location – Moon, underground lunar caverns.**

Blood Angels Librarian Quintus unleash a brilliant blue energy blast from the tip of his finger into the darkness of the cavern. His ancient and ornate power armour was cracked and heavily scarred but still functioning but only just. Only two remaining battle brothers were with him. He did not know the fate of the rest of squad. He should have been aware of the ambush that lay before them but it wasn't until it was too late that the damage had been done. His willpower was slowly draining with every bolt he unleashed into the darkness. His battle brothers conserving ammo with precise shots.

The investigation into the psychic signal revealed something unexpected in the underground cavern. Shield by some sort of psychic barrier, Quintus needed to reach to surface as no communication signal was allowed due to the ancient barrier in place. It also explained why the Angel of Death long ranged scanner prevented them from getting accurate reading from the surface. It was only due to the Blood Angels Librarians fine psychic senses that the source of the signal was picked up that allowed them to launch the investigation team to the lunar surface.

He needed to relay the message back to the_ Angel of Death_ that the Thousand Sons were here. He need to report their activity before it was too late even if it cost him his life; the Chapter needed to know.

Quintus looked ahead to see the entrance of the cavern. "My brothers were are nearly there, forward!"

The two Blood Angels acknowledged and covered the Librarian as he rushed forward. He could sense any danger or threat ahead but something was off which he sensed too late.

Without warning something like a wave hit him in the mind, and in a second he was filled with an awesome terror that pushed him backwards. Something of unutterable dreadfulness was in there, something he had to flee from. His eyes pressed tight shut and he was unable to open them. He felt his knees buckle, his legs moving of their own volition, all the most primitive parts of his mind screaming to get away from this place. Dimly, he heard cries and screams, heard the unmistakable screech and cries of . . . Daemons!

He fought it. He had sworn his life to destroy the darkness in his soul and mind, not running from it. He had spent nights to reconciled with his fear, staring at bleaker horrors than this sense of nameless dread, and had survived, and had emerged stronger. This was terrible, awful fear but it was not a real fear, not compared to what he had already faced and beaten. He willed himself to stand still, not to run, and not to give into his fear. Instinct fought will. Heart fought heart. Muscle strained against muscle. He was determined it would not beat him.

It was not real. He focused on that, forcing the fear out of his mind, giving himself a corner of space to think. He was kneeling on the ground. He hadn't realised he had dropped to his knees. He was soaked in sweat and every muscle in his body felt weak. Quintus felt a huge shadow looming over him and looked up. The Blood Angels Marines that were with him lay silently on the ground, their deaths uncertain as there was no indication that he could ascertain. Quintus could not feel his body response at all as if his whole body had turned to stone.

"Ahzek Ahriman, traitor!" Quintus spat as a last act of defiance. "I know what you are trying to do, you will not succeed! He who has been be damned by the Emperor will not return!"

The former Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons tilted his head slightly as if to take pity on him. He raised rune inscribed bolt pistol and pressed hard against Quintus' forehead.

Quintus glare at Ahriman in last act of defiance. His whole body would not response no matter how much wished or struggled.

"Be at peace, you will not be alone. The rest of brethren will join you shortly," he said, his voice strange void of emotion and robotic. With those final words, Ahriman pulled the trigger of his bolt pistol. "All hail, Magnus the Red!"

A loud thunderclap echoed the underground cavern.

**To be continued . . . (Daemonic Legion part 3)**

* * *

**The Administration will accept and process all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. The Inquisition will purge all flames with righteous fury**

**Version 1.0 28/7/10 (First Draft) **


End file.
